


Sinfonía Agridulce

by merrick_ds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Classical Music, Epic Bromance, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Music, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 159,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic 'Bitter sweet Symphony' de DownworldShadowCuando el joven y prometedor chelista Alexander Lightwood se dirige a Aspen, Colorado para asistir al prestigioso Festival de Música, no tiene idea de qué su destino le está esperando allí. Esta es una historia de amor Malec llena de giros, triunfos y tragedias. Haciendo una de las preguntas más difíciles de la vida... ¿realmente el verdadero amor lo conquista todo?





	1. Obertura

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bitter Sweet Symphony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581186) by [DownworldShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownworldShadow/pseuds/DownworldShadow). 

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Nueva traducción, regresamos a la música clásica ahora mezclada con un argumento intrigante. 
> 
> El fic tiene unas imágenes hermosas que pertenecen a Mundane Lion en los capítulos 1, 6 y 21
> 
> Disfruten la lectura...

_'Damas y caballeros, les habla su capitán. Estamos comenzando nuestro descenso inicial en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Denver. La hora local es 10:15 a.m. y la temperatura en el suelo es de 21 grados. Los vientos provenientes del norte-noroeste a 24 km/h y el punto de rocío se mantiene estable. Asegúrese de que los respaldos de sus asientos y las mesas de las bandejas estén en posición vertical y bloqueados. Deberíamos _ _star_ _ en la puerta de embarque en solo 15 minutos. Si tiene una conexión para hacer aquí en Denver, asegúrese de revisar los monitores dentro de la terminal. En nombre de toda la tripulación de vuelo, me gustaría aprovechar esta ocasión para agradecerles por haber elegido _ _United_ _Airlines_ _. Esperamos que su estadía en Denver, de negocios o placer, sea agradable. Si hoy ha disfrutado de su vuelo con nosotros, lo invitamos a elegir _ _United_ _ para todas sus futuras necesidades de viaje. Como siempre, ha sido un placer servir como su Capitán'_

Alec se inclinó y buscó a tientas el botón para levantar su respaldo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras leía y olvidó por completo mirar por la ventana para ver las Montañas Rocosas. La dama sentada a su lado debe haber tenido la misma idea porque su cuerpo se volvió en un ángulo incómodo que acaparaba toda la vista. Alec supuso que ese era el precio que tendría que pagar por elegir un asiento en el pasillo. Medir 1.90 no era fácil cuando se trataba de volar en turista. Su espacio para las piernas siempre era la máxima prioridad. Después de que el servicio de bebidas había terminado, había pasado el resto del vuelo holgazaneando con las piernas extendidas hasta el pasillo; sólo moviéndolos cuando otro pasajero se dirigía al baño. Pudo haber sido un poco grosero, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la bondad por comodidad.

Mientras se preparaban para el aterrizaje, Alec cruzó las piernas frente a él, sus rodillas rozaron la bisagra de la mesa de la bandeja. Él ahogó un grito.

Siguió un dolor sordo y palpitante cuando el avión continuó su declive constante. Alec intentó reajustar su cuerpo, pero no encontró una posición cómoda. Miró su reloj, _diez minutos más de esta tortura_, y sintió que las molestas mariposas regresaban a su estómago una vez más. Estaba nervioso. Y no sólo eran los nervios comunes y cotidianos, se sentía aterrorizado. Alec no sabía por qué esta abrumadora sensación de temor lo estaba atormentado, había participado en este tipo de programas durante años. Pero definitivamente había algo que simplemente no podía entender.

Alec deslizó el libro que había estado leyendo en su mochila y lo metió debajo del asiento frente a él. Se volvió a poner los auriculares, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y pulsó el botón de su iPhone. _El_ _Cisne_ por Camille Saint-Saëns era lo siguiente en su lista de reproducción apropiadamente llamada 'Colorado'.

_Perfecto_.

Alec se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos permitiendo que el tempo regulara su respiración, firme y lentamente. Imaginó a las mariposas huyendo de su abdomen, saliendo del avión hacia el cielo, devolviéndolo a una relajación tranquila y pacífica. Las imágenes y la melodía funcionaban mejor para aliviar su estrés que cualquier otra droga en el mercado. Sus temores irracionales disminuyeron al perderse en la música.

Una vez en el suelo, Alec sólo podía pensar en una cosa; llegar a la cinta de equipaje lo más rápido posible y recuperar a su bebé. Cada vez que viajaba con _ella_ siempre había un momento de pánico paralizante antes de reunirse. Su salvaje imaginación le daba vistazos de todo tipo de tragedias. Desde plástico agrietado y madera rota, hasta metal retorcido o incluso peor... pérdida de equipaje. Navegó a través de la terminal y siguió los signos marcados 'Artículos grandes y de gran tamaño', conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo. La sensación dentro del aeropuerto era como estar en una especie de carpa de circo futurista. El techo parecía estar hecho de tela blanca brillante agudamente inclinada que había sido izada en postes. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era una procesión de elefantes para completar el tema. Muy diferente del apretado y sucio aeropuerto de La Guardia del que había partido

Una vez que llegó al área de reclamos de 'artículos grandes' era un manicomio total. Decenas de veinteañeros se apiñaban alrededor de la cinta transportadora luciendo todo tipo de presuntuosas prendas de vestir. Nombres como Tanglewood, Oberlin, Steppenwolf, Brevard, Ravinia, Interlochen y, por supuesto, Julliard. Alec se rió entre dientes mientras miraba su propia sudadera que era gris sólido, manchada con café y acribillada con una serie de diminutos orificios a lo largo del dobladillo inferior. Representaba aquello de lo que más se enorgullecía, ser la única persona presente que no estaba completamente metida en su propio culo.

Después de esperar unos momentos, la alarma sonó y el cinturón comenzó a chirriar. El desfile de estuches de instrumentos surgió: cuernos franceses, clarinetes, violines y trombones fueron rápidamente arrebatados por sus propietarios en espera. La mayoría de las fundas eran negras y muchas estaban cubiertas con pegatinas surtidas que representaban la misma lista impresionante de lugares que sus prendas de vestir exteriores correspondientes. Casi podría unir el estuche con la persona sin siquiera conocerlos

_Típico_.

Cuando Alec finalmente la vio aparecer, fue como un brillante semental blanco que resplandecía en un campo de vacas negras y aburridas. Todos los ojos en la multitud de inmediato fueron al cinturón con un jadeo audible. Realmente era una perfección impresionante, valió cada centavo de su precio de $2,800 dólares. Alec tomó una profunda y agradecida exhalación cuando vio que estaba intachable y sin marcas.

-"Disculpen"- gritó Alec desde atrás. El grupo de muchachos que lo rodeaba se volvió para mirar y luego se separó rápidamente como el Mar Rojo. La mayoría de ellos solo tardó una fracción de segundo en saber exactamente quién era. Sus globos oculares prácticamente salieron de sus órbitas, sus bocas abiertas con asombro. Alec se abrió paso a través del ancho camino para sacar su estuche del transportador sin obstrucciones. Había susurros por todos lados...

-"¡Es el!"

-"¡Sí, lo sé!"

-"¡Dios mío, no puedo respirar!"

-"Joder, no sabía que él estaría aquí. ¡Ahí va la primera silla!"

-"Es tan sexy... ¿es hetero?"

-"Lo vi en Tanglewood el verano pasado, jodidamente brillante!"

-"¡Jesús es tan alto!"

-"¡Qué idiota!"

-"¿Viste ese estuche? ¡Un jodido 'Accord Flight*'! "

-"¿No son esos tres grandes?"

-"¡Es Kevlar* por el amor de Dios!"

-"Escuché que lo hicieron en blanco sólo para él... ¡exclusivamente!"

-"Qué cabrón con suerte"

Alec no reconoció nada de lo que se dijo o incluso se permitió escuchar los comentarios. Era un experto en interpretar al estoico solitario. Pero, por supuesto, los _escuchó_, siempre escuchaba cada palabra. No importaba a cuántos lugares fuera, siempre era lo mismo. Todos querían golpearle, follárselo u obtener su autógrafo. Famoso a la edad de 22 años.

Alec levantó cuidadosamente su estuche de violonchelo en su espalda y se alejó de sus compañeros embobados. Podía sentir sus ojos fijos en su espalda mientras se alejaba.

-"Stella, bebé"- Alec habló amorosamente a su chelo, sólo sintiendo que era un ser humano completo cuando su peso se agregó al suyo. Una sonrisa de disculpa saltó a sus labios mientras se dirigía a la escalera mecánica- "Estoy tan contento de que estés bien"

El fabricante de instrumentos de fama mundial Peter Moes y su esposa Wendela habían construido este violonchelo para Alec hace un año y él había estado enamorado de ella desde entonces. La magia que crearon juntos era innegable y la había llamado Stella en honor a su película favorita, 'Un tranvía llamado Deseo'. Odiaba la idea de que ella rebotara en el vientre del avión y había pensado en conducir desde Nueva York para no tener que separarse. Pero el nuevo estuche le había dado cierta tranquilidad, y Peter ya le había prometido que estaría a su entera disposición si alguna vez necesitaba una reparación.

Alec deseaba desesperadamente mezclarse y desaparecer durante estos festivales de música de verano dolorosamente largos. Había estado asistiendo a ellos desde que era un niño y cada verano su nombre se había hecho cada vez más conocido. A menudo soñaba despierto con llegar para descubrir que nadie había oído hablar de él y que podía andar anónimamente por la ciudad como una persona normal. Pero esas ensoñaciones nunca serían más que eso, sueños, cuando se trataba del cada vez más reducido mundo de la música en el que vivía. Todos conocían a todos y nadie olvidaba nunca tus triunfos o tus fracasos. La mayoría pensaría que este tipo de comunidad se abrazaría mutuamente en el vínculo de la hermandad musical, pero hasta ahora sólo se había encontrado con los celos, la codicia y la manipulación. Era una vida solitaria.

Cuando Alec regresó a la explanada principal, se encontró con una pared de grandes ventanales que revelaban una vista impresionante de las Montañas Rocosas. Se detuvo para mirar por un momento, incluso sacando su teléfono para tomar algunas fotos, ya que la mayoría de la gente pasaba rápidamente sin mirar. Las montañas eran surrealistas en su gracia y grandeza, casi como una postal que se había volado y quedó pegada al cristal. Sus picos nevados pintados con pinceladas de artistas, tan majestuosos e impresionantes. ¿Cómo podría existir esta belleza en un mundo tan mundano?

-"Doce semanas, Stella... Creo que podremos manejarlo"- Alec habló en voz alta a su chelo de nuevo. Un hábito que sólo se había intensificado desde que se graduó de la Escuela de Música de Manhattan hace tres semanas. La vida después de la universidad estaba demostrando ser un nuevo nivel de soledad, y Stella era su única compañera. Siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo y reservado, y se preguntó cuán loco se veía hablando solo en público. Incluso bromeaba diciendo que podría comprar un Bluetooth sólo para parecer menos extraño.

Después de mirar un poco más la vista por un rato, Alec logró alejarse de las ventanas y continuar por la pasarela. Una vez cerca de la salida se encontró con un gran grupo de hombres, todos vestidos con trajes negros, sosteniendo varios letreros y iPads con nombres de personas garabateadas sobre ellos. Echó un vistazo a la multitud hasta que vio un pequeño portapapeles con una página en blanco brillante que decía 'Alexander Lightwood'. Se acercó y asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber al conductor que él era a quien estaba buscando.

El hombre muy amable y sonriente dio un paso adelante con entusiasmo.

-"Señor. Lightwood supongo?"

-"Uhh, sí, ese soy yo"- respondió Alec.

-"¡Fabuloso! Bienvenido a Colorado Sr. Lightwood, ¿puedo llevar su estuche por usted?"

Alec ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos al hombre como si acabara de decir: _'Puedo cortarte los brazos y las piernas'_, y rápidamente respondió- "Ehh, no, gracias, lo tengo"

El hombre sonrió y se dirigió hacia las puertas de salida mientras recitaba un discurso muy bien practicado.

-"¡Señor Lightwood, me llamo Hodge y me complace darle la bienvenida a Mile High City! ¡Aquí donde las montañas son altas y la cerveza siempre está fría! Somos el hogar de algunos de los mejores equipos deportivos del país. ¡Los Broncos, los Nuggets, la Avalancha y, por supuesto, mi favorito, los Colorado Rockies! ¿Es fanático de los deportes, señor Lightwood?"

-"Ah, en realidad no"- Alec no había seguido los deportes, para disgusto de su padre.

-"Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido. Ustedes los músicos nunca parecen demasiado interesados en mi charla deportiva. He estado llevando a los muchachos a las montañas los últimos diez veranos. Es dinero fácil y disfruto el viaje. Por supuesto, el Cañón Glenwood no es nada en esta época del año. ¡No necesito cadenas en mis llantas!"

Alec lo siguió silenciosamente varios pasos atrás, realmente no le gustaba hacer una pequeña charla. Decidió que tan pronto como llegara al automóvil se pondría los auriculares y fingiría que no podía oírle. Regresaría a su lista de reproducción y se centraría en su repertorio. Un uso mucho mejor de su tiempo durante el viaje de 3 horas y media que una conversación forzada e incómoda. Con ese pensamiento, las mariposas se levantaron nuevamente en su estómago. La persistente sensación de temor que había estado sintiendo por días simplemente no lo dejaba.

El automóvil era un elegante Lincoln color negro brillante. Alec se sintió como en casa. Rechazó la oferta del conductor de ayudarle de nuevo con meter a Stella en el maletero. Se sentía mucho más cómodo haciéndolo él mismo. Él la guio cuidadosamente bajo el capó y suavemente la acostó como una princesa dormida. El conductor lo miró sospechosamente antes de cerrar la escotilla.

-"Adelante, suba señor, ¿puedo traerte una botella fría de agua Fiji o Pellegrino?"

-"Uh, claro, Fiji estaría bien"- respondió Alec, buscando sus auriculares.

El hombre felizmente suministró a Alec el agua embotellada y luego notó los auriculares, entendiendo la indirecta de que su tiempo para hablar había terminado.

Alec se acomodó en el asiento trasero y cerró los ojos. Había estado despierto desde las 4:00 a.m., su madre insistía en que se dirigiera al aeropuerto demasiado temprano, y anhelaba dormir. Volvió a poner en marcha su lista de reproducción, el Concierto para chelo de Elgar... _bueno,_ pensó Alec, agradable y largo.

Una vez que el automóvil salió de la ciudad y pasó el Estadio Mile High, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. Los aburridos edificios de hormigón y oficinas estaban siendo reemplazados por estribaciones cubiertas de hierba verde brillante. Alec no pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuando las montañas se acercaron. Se sintió hipnotizado por su enormidad. Era casi una sensación de vértigo alzándolos. Definitivamente creaba una sensación de inquietud en la boca del estómago. Alec había pasado la mayor parte de su vida a lo largo de la costa este, Nueva York, Massachusetts y Connecticut especialmente. Las montañas a las que estaba acostumbrado no eran tan grandiosas. A mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que los árboles habían dejado de crecer, no había suficiente oxígeno para ellos, supuso, lo cual les daba ese nombre.

La carretera se abría paso al interior de las montañas y escarpados acantilados rocosos a cada lado del automóvil. Pasaron por las salidas para todos los tipos de estaciones de esquí y refugios: Breckenridge, Vail, Copper Mountain y Beaver Creek. Todos los lugares a los que sus amigos y parientes habían viajado para esquiar, aunque Alec nunca había ido con ellos. También vio carteles amarillos de precaución que aconsejaban a los conductores orillarse y equipar sus autos con cadenas para la nieve. De repente, Alec se sintió muy feliz de que fuera principios del verano en lugar de invierno. Los caminos cubiertos de nieve y hielo a miles de pies del suelo no habrían ayudado a sus nervios.

Hacia la mitad de su recorrido, pasaron un letrero que anunciaba la entrada al Cañón Glenwood. Alec se deslizó hacia el lado del conductor del automóvil para mirar hacia abajo a una delgada cinta de río con crestas de rápidos blancos. Nunca antes había practicado rafting en aguas rápidas, pero pensó que sonaba divertido. Alec amaba la vida al aire libre, principalmente porque su educación en la ciudad de Nueva York no había ofrecido nada más que un sábado en Central Park. Lo que en aquel momento parecía un placer, pero después de ver lo que el resto del mundo tenía que ofrecer, palidecía en comparación.

-"Sólo una advertencia, señor, nos estamos acercando a un túnel muy largo, por lo que no tendrá ningún servicio de telefonía celular por un tiempo"- le dijo el conductor.

Alec se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar por el parabrisas mientras la boca del túnel se alzaba. Su estómago hizo una pequeña voltereta cuando entraron y se oscureció de inmediato sin ningún signo de final. Aunque había estado en muchos túneles viajando dentro y fuera de Manhattan, esta barriga de la montaña parecía mucho más siniestra. La oscuridad era cerrada y Alec se reclinó contra su asiento. Cerró los ojos y reinició su lista de reproducción, comenzó el _Andante Cantabile_ de Tchaikovsky. Otro favorito, por supuesto. Alec soltó una exhalación profunda y permitió que la música lo adormeciera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Señor... Señor... lamento despertarlo"- exclamó Hodge, despertando a Alec de un sueño profundo y sin sueños.

Alec se despertó, parpadeando contra la repentina luz brillante y cegadora. Sus ojos se ajustaron lentamente revelando una gran casa de estilo Tudor justo en la base de una montaña muy grande.

-"Wow, ¿es aquí?"- preguntó Alec con asombro.

-"Casa Hendel, sí señor, este es el lugar"- dijo el conductor con una sonrisa.

Alec salió de la parte trasera del auto y se llevó la mano a la frente para bloquear el sol. Así que este es el hogar, se dijo a sí mismo admirando la estructura de aspecto europeo algo fuera de lugar. Alec vio a un puñado de personas que entraban por la puerta principal, algunos miraban el automóvil y hablaban entre ellos.

-"Gracias... uhhh... lo siento olvide tu nombre"

-"Hodge, señor"- respondió el conductor.

-"Sí, Hodge, cierto, lo siento. Gracias Hodge"- respondió Alec, deslizando un billete de cien dólares en su palma.

-"Muchas gracias, déjenme sacar su estuche"- dijo Hodge, corriendo hacia el maletero.

-"Si puedes abrir el maletero, yo me encargo desde aquí, gracias"- Alec no quería que pusiera un dedo sobre Stella.

Cuando el conductor se alejó, Alec se giró y miró hacia la ciudad. Realmente era un lugar muy pintoresco. Podía ver de un extremo al otro desde su punto de vista ligeramente elevado y era casi como estar dentro de la boca de un volcán. Las montañas se elevaban en todas direcciones, con los edificios bajos agrupados en el centro. No es lo que uno esperaría que fuera el campo de juego de un hombre rico, sin embargo, de alguna manera tenía sentido. Alec estaba ansioso por explorarlo más tarde, pero por ahora tenía que encontrar su habitación.

Con Stella ceñida a su espalda, Alec ingresó a la Casa Hendel. Una mujer joven con una brillante sonrisa radiante lo recibió en la puerta.

-"¡Hola, bienvenidos a la Casa Hendel y bienvenido al Festival de Música de Aspen! Mi nombre es Maureen y soy su enlace del festival. ¿Cuál es su nombre, por favor?"

-"Uhhh... soy Alec... Alexander, quiero decir... Lightwood"- respondió Alec, no acostumbrado a que la gente le preguntara quién era.

-"¡Maureen! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! ¿Vives en Marte?"- alguien gritó detrás de ella- "¡Juro que los cantantes son los peores! Lo siento tanto, lo siento Sr. Lightwood, es un honor y un privilegio conocerlo. Mi nombre es Simon Lewis y soy un gran fanático suyo"- dijo un tipo ligeramente nerd con gafas que eran demasiado grandes para su cara- "Soy un estudiante de segundo año en la Universidad de Boston y vi tu concierto en Tanglewood el verano pasado. ¡Dios mío, fue increíble! ¡Quiero decir realmente, realmente increíble! Mi hermana fue conmigo y lloró abiertamente... ¡casi balbuceando como un bebé! Tuvimos que pedirles pañuelos a las personas, fue muy embarazoso. Pero hombre, eras tan jodidamente genial, uy, quiero decir realmente, realmente genial. ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte!"

Alec permaneció en silencio por un momento, sintiendo que sus entrañas se licuaban, y luego dejó fluir a su neoyorquino interno- "Wow, amigo, creo que acabas de decir todo eso en un suspiro"- respondió con una sonrisa engreída.

Maureen se echó a reír, prácticamente doblándose con diversión, mientras Simon se quedó paralizado en su lugar y ligeramente mortificado.

-"Ja, sí, lo siento por eso. Tiendo a hablar demasiado rápido cuando me emociono. ¡Pero verte aquí es literalmente como la guinda del pastel de mi día! ¡¡Ni siquiera pensé que sería aceptado en el programa y ahora estoy aquí hablando con una _leyenda viviente_!!"- la voz de Simon siguió subiendo cada vez más fuerte, mientras otras personas se arremolinaban para ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto.

Alec sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer, odiaba eso sobre sí mismo. Nunca podía ocultar su vergüenza, y ser demasiado elogiado siempre era peor. Tan pronto como empezaba, la sangre corría instantáneamente a su rostro. Siempre se sintió mucho más cómodo con los enemigos que lo destrozaban, que aceptando cualquier halago. Su rostro estaba ardiendo mientras cerraba sus manos alrededor de las correas del estuche de Stella rezando para poder escapar de la escena de alguna manera.

-"Sí... gracias por eso. Uh, entonces, me encantaría ir a mi habitación si eso está bien. Estoy muy cansado del largo viaje"- sugirió Alec, ansioso por alejarse del tema de su música.

-"Por supuesto, sí, lo siento mucho hombre. Tenemos un paquete de bienvenida para ti. Tiene tu asignación de sala y todas tus cosas de orientación. Hay mapas y guías para el festival. Casi todo lo que necesitarás. Parece que estás en el tercer piso, habitación 311. Es buena, está al final del pasillo y con un baño privado. ¡Tienes suerte!"

Alec tomó el paquete y se lo metió debajo de la axila- "Gracias, Samuel"

-"Um, es Simon en realidad, Simon Lewis. Pero, hey, puedes llamarme Samuel si quieres. ¡Simplemente les diré a todos que es tu apodo para mí!"- dijo Simon con una sonrisa de cachorrito.

Alec sintió que sus mejillas ardían de nuevo, este tipo era demasiado- "Lo siento, Simon"- farfulló Alec mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia las escaleras.

-"¡Nos vemos por ahí, Sr. Lightwood!"- exclamó Simón, agitando su brazo frenéticamente- "¡Avísanos si necesitas algo!"

Alec se dio vuelta para huir, sintiéndose nervioso y desconcertado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente, en la parte superior de las escaleras, Alec tuvo la oportunidad de respirar nuevamente, libre al fin del molesto Simon Lewis. Se tomó un momento para observar la decoración y sumergirse en todo el ambiente. La casa era muy extravagante, aunque ligeramente peculiar. Cortinas de encaje, relojes cucú y paneles de madera oscura cubrían las paredes. Era un chalet de esquí tradicional que obviamente estaría en pleno auge con los vacacionistas durante los meses de invierno. Pero en el verano se utilizaba como alojamiento para los invitados del festival. Los invitados estaban un paso por encima de los estudiantes regulares, pero no al nivel de los _artistas en residencia_. Alec tenía suerte de tener su propia habitación y un baño privado. Eso era un lujo seguro.

-"Hey"- dijo una voz detrás de él. Alec se encogió, esperando que no fuera encuentro tipo Simon. Pero al instante se sintió aliviado cuando vio a un deslumbrante rubio con una sonrisa magnética que subía las escaleras detrás de él.

_Mierda_, Alec pensó para sí mismo, justo mi tipo.

-"Hey... soy Jace, ¿tú también estás aquí en el 3?"- preguntó, mostrando un conjunto resplandeciente de dientes perfectamente blancos.

-"Hola, soy Alec. Ah, sí, habitación 311 según esto"- respondió Alec, sus mejillas una vez más lo traicionaron.

-"Genial, soy el 309, justo al lado"

-"Genial"- imitó Alec, preguntándose si podría cambiar inmediatamente de habitación. Este tipo parecía un problema con letras mayúsculas. Y sus ojos eran tan azules que Alec pensó que podría comenzar a babear en su paquete de bienvenida.

-"Bonito estuche, mi compañero de cuarto en la Universidad de Indiana era chelista. Él hubiera matado por eso. Por cierto, soy viola"- afirmó Jace mientras Alec intentaba apartar la vista de su rostro de aspecto glorioso y centrarse en los números de las habitaciones.

-"311, aquí está"- murmuró Alec mientras sacaba la llave de su paquete y abría la puerta. Podría haber adivinado que Jace tocaba violín o viola por el parche rojo oscuro de la piel muerta y callosa bajo su mandíbula. Una insignia de honor que significaba años de duro trabajo y sacrificio.

Jace se acercó y le dio una fuerte palmada a Alec en la espalda- "Dejaré que te instales entonces, pero ven a buscarme más tarde. Me muero por ir al alojamiento e inspeccionar la carne fresca. Las señoritas están locamente cachondas a esta altitud y no me gustaría negarles todo esto"- dijo con un guiño. Señalando su pecho con ambos pulgares.

_Hetero, por supuesto_, Alec pensó para sí mismo mientras chocaba su puño con Jace sin entusiasmo y luego se despedía.

-"Bueno Stella, supongo que es una cosa menos de la que tenemos que preocuparnos"- dijo Alec mientras se quitaba el estuche del violonchelo de la espalda adolorida, sintiéndose feliz pero también un poco decepcionado. Realmente no quería la distracción de una aventura de verano de todos modos, aunque hubiera sido el lugar perfecto para una. Las majestuosas montañas y las impresionantes vistas parecían el escenario ideal para una aventura efímera pero apasionada. Alec colocó su estuche sobre la cama y suavemente abrió las cerraduras.

-"Aquí estamos, bebé, hogar dulce hogar"- dijo amorosamente Alec mientras levantaba a Stella de su refugio seguro- "Respira profundamente este fino aire de montaña, bien podríamos estar mareados juntos"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec pasó el resto del día instalándose en su nuevo hogar. Cinco cajas grandes que había enviado por adelantado habían llegado con toda su ropa, libros, partituras, soportes portátiles, cuerdas extra, etc. Todo lo que necesitaría para el verano, así como su esmoquin y 3 trajes nuevos. También se las había arreglado para encontrar las instalaciones de práctica, que, irónicamente, parecían sacadas de la película Viernes 13. Eran pequeñas cabañas de madera en medio del bosque que daban a un arroyo burbujeante. Dentro de cada una había un piano con un banco, una silla y un soporte. Bastante básico. Pero las vistas de la parte de atrás eran realmente encantadoras. El arroyo serpenteante que borboteaba era una imagen perfecta. Alec pasaría la mayor parte de sus horas diurnas practicando así que era agradable tener algo bonito para mirar en lugar de cuatro paredes blancas.

El festival dirigía los transportes hacia y desde la Casa Hendel, que se extendían del albergue principal hasta el campus de la escuela, y luego hacia el centro de festivales y hasta la carpa de presentación principal. Que realmente no era una carpa, sino más bien como un magnífico anfiteatro al aire libre. La mayoría de las personas que participaban en el programa de verano se alojaban en la posada, y se apretujaban cuatro en una habitación. La parada del transbordador en ese lugar tenía un enjambre de cuerpos empujando y paleando, compitiendo por entrar. Había jóvenes de todas las edades cargados con engorrosos estuches de instrumentos. Chismorreaban en voz alta y fumaban cigarros el uno contra el otro. Muchas veces, Alec sentía que era el único músico que no fumaba. El olor realmente le molestaba, así que cuando los chicos apretujaron a Alec se movió lo más cerca posible de la ventana. Bajó el ala de su gorra de los Yankees con la esperanza de no ser reconocido.

_Nota para mí, rentar un automóvil tan pronto como sea posible._

Después de un largo viaje apretado dentro de un estrecho transbordador, Alec estaba contento de finalmente regresar a la Casa Hendel. A propósito, se apartó de los demás para no tener que caminar con nadie. El incidente de Simon lo traumatizó profundamente.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, Alec subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se dirigió a su habitación. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando repentinamente fue tumbado por un Jace excesivamente emocionado.

-"¡Alec! ¿Dónde demonios has estado, hermano? Vamos, vienes conmigo. Necesito desesperadamente un compañero y todos los hombres de esta casa están encerrados en una sala de ensayo o son homosexuales"

Alec hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de que él era exactamente ambas cosas y odiaba encajar en este estereotipo.

-"Vamos, esta es nuestra única noche antes de que el festival comience mañana. Entonces vamos a estar tan ocupados que nunca tendremos la oportunidad de ligar"- Jace enganchó un brazo debajo del de Alec y comenzó a jalarlo por el pasillo.

Alec se dejó arrastrar, sintiendo que esta sería una muy mala idea. Era evidente que Jace se habría negado a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que realmente qué elección tenía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec y Jace tomaron un corto pero empinado sendero desde la Casa Hendel hasta el corazón del centro de Aspen. El sol se había puesto y las calles estaban llenas de gente. Era una extraña mezcla de músicos, turistas, lugareños y celebridades. Alec ya había visto muchos rostros famosos este mismo día. Oprah había pasado a su lado en una bicicleta, y Jason Bateman accidentalmente chocó contra él mientras cruzaba la calle. Pero a nadie parecía importarle o incluso darse cuenta. De hecho, era un extraño mundo de cuento de hadas.

Las calles estaban pavimentadas con ladrillos rojos y los edificios eran de poca altura, no más de 2 o 3 pisos cada uno. Mientras caminaban, ninguno de los negocios parecía tener carteles, sólo pancartas cuadradas de madera que permitían a los clientes saber qué minorista había en el interior. Alec pensó que esto debía ser algún tipo de ordenanza municipal. Aparentemente no les gustaba la apariencia de los letreros brillantemente iluminados que interferían con su genialidad colectiva.

_Hombre, deben odiar a Nueva York_.

Mientras caminaban por la acera, vio un montón de restaurantes gourmet y pequeños bistrós con clase listos para atender a la élite mundial. Las tiendas locales presentaban todas las marcas de diseñadores que pudieras desear. Era 'Estilos de Vida de los Ricos y Famosos' mezclado con una pizca de destellos occidentales. La decoración más popular eran los candelabros hechos de cuernos y las mesas de café hechas de viejas ruedas de carro, que costaban más que la renta de la mayoría de la gente.

Jace estaba un poco más adelante, caminando con confianza con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro- "Encontré este increíble lugar mexicano el verano pasado, unas margaritas para morirse"- alardeó, sin preguntarle realmente a Alec qué quería hacer, o si incluso le gustaba la comida mexicana. Alec imaginó que Jace estaba acostumbrado a tener el control, así que se encogió de hombros, _'Está bien'_, y lo dejó guiarlo.

El sitio mexicano resultó ser bastante fantástico. Se sentaron afuera en una galería grande debajo de luces de hadas colgantes y filas de banderas de colores brillantes mientras un guitarrista increíble tocaba una selección de los 'Preludios' de Villa-Lobos. Alec siempre había amado la guitarra clásica, le había agarrado el truco con bastante facilidad, como lo hacen la mayoría de los intérpretes de cuerdas. Decidió que llamaría a su madre mañana y haría que se la enviará. Sólo para tocar por diversión durante un rato de inactividad. Se imaginó paseando por la ladera de la montaña rasgando su guitarra como Julie Andrews en La Novicia Rebelde.

_Oficialmente perdí la razón._

Después de algunos aperitivos y margaritas, Jace dijo que deberían pasar a otro pequeño agujero en la pared que prometió que también sería genial.

_Jace seguro conoce este lugar._

Cuando llegaron, Alec podía decir por la multitud que debía ser un lugar popular. Todas las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos y las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera oscura. Aparentemente, los paneles de madera también podrían ser por orden del municipio, pensó Alec, riéndose para sus adentros. Llegaron al bar y pidieron una jarra de cerveza. Jace le dio la mano al cantinero y le habló como un viejo amigo.

_Este chico conoce a todo el mundo._

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Jace realmente no había mencionado la música, lo que Alec encontró extraño. Normalmente, cuando estaba en compañía de un compañero músico sería el único tema de conversación. Dónde estudiaste, quién fue tu profesor... becas, fraternidad, bla, bla, bla. Además de un resumen de tus mejores logros, premios y actuaciones. Pero Jace estaba más interesado en hablar sobre sus aventuras de viaje y las últimas conquistas femeninas. Mientras que Alec simplemente asentía y fingía interés. Después de que Jace le había dicho por enésima vez que 'echara un vistazo a esa chica caliente de allí', Alec finalmente decidió desilusionarlo.

-"Sí, Jace, no mencioné esto antes, pero en realidad soy gay"- le dijo Alec sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Jace se ensancharon- "¿En serio? ¡Wooww! Debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido. Normalmente mi gay-dar es mortalmente preciso. Pero es genial, podemos mirar a algunos tipos si quieres. No me importa ayudarte. Estoy seguro de que harás a un hombre afortunado algún día"- se burló Jace con un coqueto guiño. Alec se rió estruendosamente y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que estaba definitivamente borracho. Realmente, realmente borracho de hecho. Él no estaba acostumbrado a beber en exceso, o realmente a ningún tipo de bebida. Era muy raro en él. Pero el alcohol había reducido sus inhibiciones hasta el punto en que no podía contener su risa bulliciosa. Pronto Jace estaba en las mismas y ambos estaban completamente borrachos y riéndose como adolescentes.

-"¿Quieres que envíe una ronda de bebidas a esa mesa de chicos de allí? Sólo señala los que te gusten y yo me ocuparé del resto"- dijo Jace picándolo con el dedo. Pero lo dijo de un modo en que Alec sabía que realmente lo haría si lo deseaba, algo que Alec descubrió era muy entrañable.

-"No, hombre, está bien, estoy bien"- respondió Alec, sus mejillas se encendieron con un sonrojo revelador otra vez.

-"¿En serio te estás sonrojando? ¡Oh, Dios mío!"- la voz de Jace resonó demasiado fuerte, apuntando a su rostro- "¡Te estás sonrojando!"

-"Es por el alcohol, eso es todo"- mintió Alec, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran por completo.

-"¡En verdad eres adorable! ¿No es adorable?"- dijo Jace a un grupo de chicas sentadas a su izquierda. Todas se inclinaron hacia adelante y miraron al bar hacia Alec, saludando y guiñándole un ojo.

-"Voy a matarte"- murmuró Alec, encogiéndose en su taburete.

-"¡No puedo creer que te haya avergonzado tan fácilmente! Mierda... ¿eres virgen?"- soltó Jace.

Alec se sintió mortificado.

-"Mierda, lo siento mucho. No quise que eso se escuchara tan alto. Aunque es totalmente genial, también fui virgen una vez. De acuerdo, fue hace unos 8 años, pero, aun así. Puedo recordarlo... más o menos"- dijo Jace guiñando un ojo y dándole un codazo a Alec en las costillas.

Alec negó con la cabeza, deseando poder desaparecer de esta conversación increíblemente incómoda con un chico que sólo había conocido por un día.

-"No he salido mucho porque he estado dedicado a mi música y a mi carrera. Fue una elección... un sacrificio realmente... para poder tener éxito. Y para que conste, no me arrepiento ni un poco"- Alec no estaba seguro de por qué sentía la necesidad de defenderse. No estaba avergonzado de él mismo. Sólo era una persona muy privada que estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado... incluso si Jace pensaba que era una broma.

-"Oye, no escuches mi mierda. Siempre soy un idiota cuando bebo demasiado. ¡Salgamos de aquí y encontremos un poco de diversión!"- Jace se agarró a la barra y giró su taburete lo más fuerte que pudo, haciéndose dar vueltas y vueltas en círculos- "¡La noche es oscura y está llena de terrores!"- gritó Jace levantando un brazo para saludarlo y prácticamente caerse de su taburete.

Alec sonrió y ayudó a Jace a recuperar el equilibrio. Era cierto, estaba un poco loco, pero había algo en su arrogancia que casi parecía justificado. Además, Alec apreciaba su brutal honestidad. Todos los días, él estaba rodeado de gente que constantemente le echaba humo por el trasero, y descubrió que Jace era refrescante y genuino.

-"Sí, salgamos de aquí"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec se sintió mareado y aturdido mientras regresaban a trompicones por la calle en busca de su próximo destino. Se estaba haciendo tarde y el aire de la noche estaba helado, Alec podía ver su aliento. Jace sugirió que fueran a ver un club de baile a unas pocas cuadras, dentro del Ritz. Insistió en que todas las personas más atractivas estarían allí y, dado que eran dos hombres endiabladamente apuestos, elegirían a quien quisieran. Alec realmente no tenía ganas de ir, no era muy bailarín, pero en este punto estaba demasiado borracho como para recordar dónde estaba la Casa Hendel, así que aceptó acompañarlo.

El Carlton Ritz se construyó justo en la base de la montaña Aspen, al estilo de un castillo gótico medieval. Agujas altas se extendían sobre sus cabezas cuando pasaron a través de arcos de piedra curva. Los valet vestidos elegantemente corrían hacia los Aston Martins rojo brillante y negro cuando Alec se recordó a sí mismo que llamaría a la rentadora por la mañana. Al entrar en el gran vestíbulo, Alec pudo ver directamente a través de la pared trasera del hotel, donde una impresionante monstruosidad de ventanas de vidrio revelaba un sistema de góndolas de última generación. Utilizado para transportar esquiadores, se extendía hacia arriba y hacia el cielo. La cima de la montaña ni siquiera era visible desde el piso de abajo. Alec perdió el aliento.

_Wow_ _._

Perdiendo momentáneamente la pista de Jace, Alec lo vio caminar hacia la parte de atrás y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. El club estaba ubicado justo detrás del hotel a lo largo de una pasarela de adoquines que se extendía cuesta arriba junto a la entrada de la góndola. Las grandes puertas de madera estaban abiertas bajo la cabeza de un alce gigante. _Por supuesto_, pensó Alec, esta gente y su fascinación por las cabezas y los cuernos ya empezaba a molestarlo.

Las percusiones estaban sonando y el corazón de Alec vibraba al ritmo de la música ensordecedora. Brillantes luces y laser parpadeantes brillaban frenéticamente, iluminando su camino hacia el club. Dos guardias inmediatamente reconocieron a Jace y desabrocharon la cuerda de terciopelo para permitirles la entrada. Alec se sintió culpable mientras miraba a su izquierda y vio una larga fila de chicas con poca ropa temblando y rebotando en el frío. Supuso que Jace debía ser un habitual para recibir este tipo de tratamiento VIP.

-"¡Sígueme!"- gritó Jace por encima de la música mientras se abría paso entre la multitud y se dirigía hacia la pista de baile. Se detuvo brevemente para tomar dos vasos de una bandeja que pasaba y metió uno en las manos de Alec.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- gritó Alec.

-"¡¿A quién le importa ?!"- gritó Jace, bebiendo el contenido de un trago y dejando caer el vaso sobre la mesa de un extraño.

Alec siguió su ejemplo bebiendo de un trago la bebida, y luego continuó con Jace por la pista de baile abarrotada. Las luces estroboscópicas giraban al ritmo de la música y la gente saltaba con los brazos arriba. La embriaguez de Alec le hizo sentir que no podía pararse sobre dos pies, así que movió su peso hacia atrás y hacia adelante balanceándose al ritmo mientras su cuerpo rebotaba en extraños. Afortunadamente estaban empaquetados como sardinas, de lo contrario, probablemente se habría caído.

El sudor comenzó a formarse en la frente de Alec, adhiriendo su flequillo a su piel. Extendió la mano para pasar los dedos por los mechones húmedos y se dio cuenta de que Jace ya no estaba junto a él. Alec se giró para buscar en la multitud que sólo lo hacía sentir más mareado. Aprovechando su altura, se puso de puntillas y examinó las cabezas oscilantes del cabello rubio dorado de Jace.

_¿A dónde demonios se fue?_

Más lejos, alrededor del perímetro del club, había asientos curvos tipo banqueta contra las paredes. Cada uno tenía una pequeña mesa en el centro con una vela parpadeante. Alec estaba a punto de darse por vencido con Jace cuando el destello de algo llamó su atención. Él maniobró hasta el borde de la pista de baile, forzando su cuello para vislumbrar la luz misteriosa otra vez. De repente, un bullicioso grupo de chicas se detuvo justo frente a él, bloqueando su línea de visión.

-"Disculpe"- dijo Alec, empujándolos suavemente con un brazo, despejando el camino hacia la parte posterior del club. Las chicas sonrieron y batieron las pestañas, incluso una agarró a Alec por la cintura, pero por supuesto no estaba interesado. Su cuerpo estaba siendo empujado por una fuerza invisible, como un anzuelo a través de su esternón que se balanceaba en clic por clic. Él ya no tenía el control de sí mismo.

Una vez que la obstrucción se despejó, Alec finalmente vio lo que le había llamado la atención. El flash de las cámaras estaba a su alrededor, las chicas se inclinaban para tomarse selfies, sus teléfonos iluminaban la oscuridad destello tras destello. Alec no podía creerlo.

_De ninguna manera... de ninguna manera posible... no._

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Pero estaba sucediendo. Sentados en el centro de una concurrida cabina, hombres y mujeres flanqueando sus costados, con hileras de cubos de champán que cubrían la mesa, estaba _él_.

-"¡ALEC!"- aulló Jace, inesperadamente saliendo detrás de él, agarrándolo por los hombros.

-"¡Jesús Jace! ¡Carajo, me asustaste!"

-"Lo siento, hombre"- dijo Jace con una sonrisa- "¡Te he estado buscando! ¿Que pasa? ¡Parece que has visto un fantasma!"

Alec se volvió hacia el hombre que había estado mirando y Jace siguió su mirada.

-"No puedo creer que esté aquí"- dijo Alec sin aliento, con la boca abierta.

Jace sonrió y golpeó a Alec en la espalda- "Ah sí, Magnus Bane. Lo vi enlistado en el directorio. Un cambio de último momento. Aparentemente Kronos está aquí como un conjunto en residencia durante todo el maldito verano. Jodidamente alucinante ¿eh? ¡Míralo allí! ¡Se parece a Bowie por el amor de Dios! ¡Apuesto a que tiene todos los culos con el que un hombre podría soñar!"

Alec no pudo hablar. Magnus Bane era el violinista más famoso del mundo. Un niño prodigio, nacido en Londres, se mudó a Filadelfia a los siete años para estudiar violín en el Instituto Curtis. Firmó un contrato de grabación multimillonario a los 15 y luego se convirtió en el concertista más joven en la historia de las Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago a los 22 años. Famoso por su temperamento, dejó Chicago a mitad de temporada después de aventar su atril durante un concierto. Se mudó a San Francisco para unirse al Cuarteto Kronos y juró que nunca volvería a tocar en una orquesta sinfónica. Alec había seguido su carrera como una religión. Él era su ídolo.

-"Oye, Alec, ¿estás bien, amigo?"- preguntó Jace.

-"No puedo respirar"- respondió Alec en voz baja y sin aliento.

Entonces en ese mismo momento sucedió lo impensable. La cabeza de Magnus Bane se movió hacia donde estaban Alec y Jace y los vio. Alec se quedó paralizado en su lugar, incapaz de cerrar la boca o mirar hacia otro lado. Los ojos de Magnus se encontraron con los suyos y el mundo dejó de girar. Lo estaba mirando directamente. Todo concepto de tiempo y espacio desapareció en ese momento. Alec sintió su cuerpo caer hacia un agujero negro, fue como ser absorbido en una dimensión alterna que yacía profundamente dentro de los ojos dorados y relucientes de este hombre increíblemente hermoso.

-"¿Deberíamos ir y decir hola?"- sugirió Jace al darse cuenta de que Alec parecía estar sufriendo algún tipo de experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Alec parpadeó y rompió la conexión- "Tengo que salir de aquí, necesito aire"

Tropezando hacia atrás, Alec se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida. No podía conocer a Magnus Bane por primera vez mientras estaba borracho, tenía que huir. Empujó a través de una horda de cuerpos sudorosos y de vuelta a la cuerda de terciopelo. El gorila desabrochó el pestillo y Alec se escapó, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

El aire helado de la noche golpeó su piel cubierta de sudor como mil pinchazos helados. Se estremeció y tembló mientras se alejaba corriendo del club con los brazos alrededor de sí mismo. Cuando finalmente sintió que había corrido lo suficiente, colapsó en la acera y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Su respiración jadeante y trabajosa lo tenía cerca de la hiperventilación. Las cantidades excesivas de alcohol amenazaban con ser expulsadas de su estómago agitado.

Alec no había estado preparado para enfrentarse a su héroe esta noche... y definitivamente no había estado preparado para enamorarse de él.


	2. Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun (Preludio a la siesta de un fauno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un primer encuentro algo accidentado, pero Alec siempre pierde la cabeza cuando se trata de Magnus. En este capítulo un poco más de la nueva amistad con Jace y un encuentro frente a frente con su ídolo.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> NOTAS:
> 
> La imagen de este capítulo es de la autora Downworldshadow

Alec se despertó con el doloroso pinchazo de su auricular demasiado apretado contra su tímpano. Buscó a tientas el cable y se lo sacó con un doloroso _pop_. La luz matutina entraba a raudales en su habitación gracias a que no había cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior. Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba, desorientado por el entorno desconocido. Se frotó los ojos adormilados y vio a Stella en la esquina de la habitación orgullosamente en su puesto.

-"No me juzgues"- murmuró malhumorado a su violonchelo, luego rodó sobre su lado izquierdo para mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Su cabeza se sentía como una bola de boliche, pesada y densa, y tenía la garganta reseca. Necesitaba agua desesperadamente, pero todavía no había ido a una tienda de comestibles y la distancia hasta el baño parecía insuperable.

Alec miró hacia el piso al lado de su cama. Estaba lleno de la ropa que había usado la noche anterior. Chaqueta, camisa, pantalones (al revés), calcetines, e incluso... ¿sus bóxers? Alec movió su parte inferior del cuerpo contra las sábanas y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Esa definitivamente no era su manera normal de dormir.

_Maldición, debo haber estado realmente borracho anoche._

Se giró de espaldas y se levantó con cuidado sobre los codos, entrecerrando los ojos contra la brillante luz de la mañana. Mirando hacia abajo, notó que la parte superior de su edredón tenía esparcida una docena o así de pañuelos arrugados.

_Oh, oh_.

Los recuerdos de Alec de la noche anterior se activaron y las imágenes comenzaron a descargarse a su cerebro una por una. Recordó haber salido con Jace, el beber en exceso mientras se tambaleaban por la calle yendo de bar en bar. Recordó ir al club. Ahí es donde había visto a Magnus Bane en carne y hueso. Donde había mirado fijamente a sus ojos hechizantes y había sido transportado a un estado de pura dicha. Sólo para ser reemplazado rápidamente por un miedo desgarrador.

El corazón de Alec comenzó a golpear contra su caja torácica mientras recordaba haber vuelto corriendo a la Casa Hendel en el frío. Su cuerpo había estado temblando bajo la ropa sudada y húmeda. Había entrado apurado a su habitación, se había desnudado y metido en la cama con su teléfono.

_¿Dónde diablos está mi teléfono de todos modos?_

Alec buscó entre las sábanas hasta que encontró el cable que se había arrancado de la oreja hace un momento. Suavemente tiró de este para sacar su teléfono del espacio entre la pared y su cama. Hizo clic en el botón de inicio y la pantalla se iluminó. Era YouTube... _Magnus Bane interpreta el concierto para violín de Sibelius en Re menor con la Filarmónica de Oslo_.

-"Bueno, este es un nivel totalmente nuevo de patetismo"- murmuró Alec, lanzando su teléfono al pie de la cama y cayendo de nuevo sobre sus almohadas. Cruzó los brazos con fuerza sobre sus ojos tratando de sacar la vergüenza de su cerebro.

_¿Qué clase de fenómeno se masturba con compositores finlandeses post-románticos?_

Por supuesto que no era la música en la que Alec estaba interesado, era _quién_ la estaba tocando. La actuación de Magnus Bane en Oslo era una de sus favoritas. Él había acribillado a la audiencia, terminó el concierto empapado en sudor. Su arco había sido destrozado, las cuerdas colgando como oropel de Navidad. Había recibido cinco llamadas a escenario después de que la cortina había caído, lo cual era casi inaudito. Alec lo había visto cientos de veces. De hecho, tenía toda una colección de videos favoritos de Magnus que llenaban la memoria de su iPhone. Además de cientos, si no miles de fotos. Siempre se había justificado a sí mismo diciendo que estaba relacionado con su carrera musical. Pero, sinceramente, un chelista no tenía motivos reales para estudiar intensamente las interpretaciones de un violinista. Era comparar peras con manzanas. Sabiendo que sería imposible engañar a alguien, había mantenido su obsesión como un secreto celosamente guardado.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

-"¿Alec?"

_Oh no._

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

-"¡ALEC! ¿Estás ahí?"

_¡Mierda! ¡Ahora no!_

Era Jace, y estaba golpeando la puerta como si quisiera tirarla. Alec saltó de la cama casi golpeándose la cabeza en el techo inclinado. Agarró los puñados de pañuelos incriminatorios y comenzó a empujarlos debajo de las sábanas.

-"¡Un minuto!"- exclamó Alec hacia la puerta, el pánico se alzó en su voz. Aplastó su edredón en un intento desesperado de suavizar los bultos.

-"¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ALLÍ?"- Jace se burló de él.

-"Enseguida abro"- dijo Alec frenéticamente mientras pateaba su ropa sucia debajo de la cama, sus bóxers se enredaron momentáneamente entre los dedos de sus pies.

-"¡ESTOY ESPERAAAANDO!"- lo presionó Jace.

Alec desenmarañó sus bóxers y los empujó tan lejos como pudo debajo de la cama. Todavía desnudo, corrió a través de la habitación hasta su cómoda, en busca de un par de pantalones de chándal limpios.

-"¡VAMOS!"- estalló Jace.

Nada en sus gavetas había sido organizado. Acababa de deshacerse de todo y planeó preocuparse por eso más tarde. Mareado, con resaca y la cabeza a punto de estallar, finalmente localizó un par de pantalones deportivos Nike azul marino.

-"¡DEJARÍAS DE MASTURBARTE PARA QUE PUEDAS ABRIR LA MALDITA PUERTA YA!"- bramó Jace, su voz haciendo eco en el pasillo para que todos la oyeran.

Alec saltó a los pantalones con los dos pies y corrió a abrir la puerta antes de que Jace pudiera decir algo más vergonzoso.

-"¡Jesús, te tomó mucho tiempo!"- se quejó Jace- "¿Por qué estás sin aliento? Oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad te estabas masturbando?"- bromeó golpeando a Alec en el hombro y caminando directamente a su habitación- "Pude haber regresado cuando terminaras"

Alec resopló enojado mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente- "¿Estás tratando de hacer que te odie? Porque está funcionando"

-"Relájate hombre, sólo estoy jugando contigo. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que seguías vivo después de anoche. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?"- preguntó Jace mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de Alec.

El corazón de Alec se le subió a la garganta mientras decía una rápida oración para que Jace no encontrara ninguna evidencia de lo que había estado haciendo anoche.

-"Uhhh, me sentí mal, y pensé que podría vomitar. Así que quise salir tan rápido como pude. Entonces me sentí cansado y decidí volver. No es gran cosa"- dijo Alec de manera poco convincente.

Jace rodó sus ojos- "Mmm hmm, claro"

-"Era tarde, estaba cansado"- murmuró Alec. Continúo mintiendo, pero no muy bien. Sus ojos recorrían toda la habitación para evitar el análisis escéptico de Jace.

-"Es una lástima... te fuiste justo cuando las cosas se pusieron interesantes"- respondió Jace, reclinándose contra la cabecera, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-"Déjame adivinar, ¿encontraste a una chica lo suficientemente borracha como para estar contigo?"- dijo Alec con sarcasmo. Sintiéndose orgulloso por un momento, en realidad podría haber superado al rey de humillaciones.

-"¡No, no, mejor que eso! Tu chico... ¡_Bane_! Me pidió que me acercara a su mesa después de que saliste corriendo"- ronroneó Jace, levantando sus cejas arriba y abajo seductoramente- "Quería saber toooodo sobre ti"

-"¡Cállate!"- exclamó Alec, sintiéndose como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

-"Oh, él estaba _lleno_ de preguntas. Quería saber tu nombre, de dónde eras, si volverías. Te lo digo, el tipo tenía curiosidad"

Alec sintió su cuerpo pasar a trabaja a toda marcha. Llevó una mano a su cabello, agarrándolo firmemente por las raíces, y luchó contra el impulso de gritar. No había manera de que esto hubiera sucedido.

-"Estás mintiendo"- acusó a Jace, su mente incapaz de aceptar este escenario loco.

-"Jace Wayland nunca miente"- declaró Jace, levantando su mano derecha y colocándola sobre su corazón- "Puedo estirar la verdad un poco, e incluso puedo ocultar cosas cuando tengo que hacerlo... pero no digo mentiras"

Alec comenzó a caminar en un círculo apretado, agitando sus brazos salvajemente como si estuviera señalando aviones en la pista- "¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Que dijo él? ¿Qué _le_ dijiste? ¡Necesito saber _exactamente lo que dijiste_!"

-"Ok, vale, que no cunda el pánico. Básicamente le dije que te llamas Alec, eres de Nueva York, tocas el violonchelo y eres mi mejor amigo aquí"- sonrió Jace, guiñándole un ojo a Alec.

-"¿Y él qué dijo?"- preguntó Alec, aun paseándose.

-"¿Qué? ¿No lo discutes?"- cuestionó Jace.

-"Jace, eres mi _único_ amigo aquí"- respondió Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco- "Y ahora, ¿qué dijo él?"

-"¡Ajá! ¡Así que somos mejores amigos!"- afirmó Jace con una mirada de orgullo mientras cruzaba las piernas por el tobillo y sonreía.

-"Sí, sí, bien, mejores amigos. Ahora dime ¿qué _demonios_ dijo?"- Alec estaba perdiendo la calma mientras seguía presionando a Jace para obtener más información.

-"Dijo que deberíamos ir a la apertura y bienvenida para los estudiantes de cuerdas hoy a la 1:00, en el campus. Que podríamos encontrarlo interesante"

Alec agarró su teléfono de los pies de la cama- "¡Es casi mediodía!"- gritó con una expresión de terror que se extendió por su rostro- "¡No es suficiente tiempo para prepararse! ¡No hay forma de que podamos llegar a tiempo!"

-"Amigo, en serio, tranquilo. Estaremos bien. Date una ducha y ponte algo bonito"- dijo Jace con una sonrisa- "Te llevaré al baile a tiempo"

Alec permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, aunque por dentro estaba completamente enloquecido. Magnus Bane había preguntado por él. Quería saber su nombre y de dónde era. _¿Por qué?_ pensó Alec. Su mente quería encontrar una explicación razonable, pero su corazón corría a mil. ¿Podría ser posible que haya sentido la misma conexión? ¿Era una locura siquiera tener esperanza?

Jace se levantó de la cama de Alec y se dirigió hacia la puerta, girando justo antes de agarrar el pomo- "Regresaré en 20... y podrías intentar controlar ese rubor. Te delata terriblemente"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jace condujo su brillante Dodge Charger negro como un murciélago salido del infierno. Las manos de Alec se aferraban al fondo de su asiento, agarrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras giraban y giraban alrededor de las retorcidas curvas que conducían al campus del Festival de Música de Aspen. Era un hermoso espacio de 38 acres a las afueras de la ciudad, en lo alto de una ladera de la montaña. Los edificios rodeados de estanques serenos y hermosas arboledas de álamos creciendo sobre la ciudad de Aspen.

-"Vamos a llegar muy tarde"- se quejó Alec.

-"Nah, estamos bien"- le aseguró Jace.

-"No estamos bien... no estamos en lo absoluto bien"- discutió Alec con amargura.

-"Elegantemente tarde. A Bane no le importará"

Alec dio una fuerte exhalación- "¿Dejarías de llamarlo _Bane_? ¡Es raro!"

-"Bien. ¿Cómo debo llamarlo? ¿Tu _enamorado_?"- preguntó de modo insolente.

-"No eres gracioso"

-"Oh vamos, fue un poco gracioso"- lo regañó Jace. Pero Alec no lo aceptó. Él ya sentía que Jace sabía demasiado, había leído todos los signos muy fácilmente, Alec se sentía expuesto.

Jace dio la última vuelta sobre dos ruedas, el sonido del chirrido de goma llenó el estacionamiento vacío. Alec sintió que sus entrañas se sacudían con anticipación nerviosa.

-"Bueno, al menos es fácil estacionar, ninguno de estos chicos tiene autos"- señaló Jace con optimismo.

Tomaron el lugar de estacionamiento más cercano a la puerta y saltaron para recoger los estuches de sus instrumentos del maletero. Alec había decidido usar un par de bermudas de color gris carbón con un polo de punto de manga corta blanco brillante. Se había afeitado, incluso recortado las cejas, y puesto producto en su cabello. Se sentía ridículo alborotarse tanto con su apariencia, pero quería dar una mejor impresión que su estado de ebriedad de la noche anterior.

Corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron Jace y Alec se apresuraron al interior del principal centro de artes escénicas. Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y desiertos mientras se dirigían hacia el salón.

-"¿Tal vez no apareció nadie?"- sugirió Jace justo cuando doblaron la última esquina y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Alec jaló de la manija con mucho entusiasmo y la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par golpeándose contra la pared exterior haciendo un fuerte ruido. Jace y Alec se paralizaron. Al menos 200 pares de ojos se voltearon para ver su entrada ruidosa y muy tardía. La sala estaba atestada de estudiantes y profesores, y en el escenario, claramente interrumpido a mitad del discurso, estaba Magnus Bane mirándolos.

-"Sólo sígueme y actúa de forma casual"- susurró Jace mientras se deslizaba hacia la última fila y se sentaba. Alec se apresuró, tan aturdido que terminó golpeando a una chica en la fila frente a él con su chelo mientras tropezaba por el pasillo.

-"Lo siento"- susurró Alec a una pequeña pelirroja con una estuche de violín sobre su regazo.

Jace se inclinó para entrar- "Sí, lo siente mucho, te juro que no puedo sacarlo a ninguna parte"- dijo, mostrando su sonrisa más ganadora. La chica no se vio afectada por su encanto, simplemente rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta. Lanzando su ardiente cabello hacia atrás en una cascada de rizos llameantes.

Alec se sentó demasiado rápido, lo que provocó que el fondo de su silla chillara ruidosamente, haciendo eco a través de la sala y su rostro ardió inmediatamente al rojo vivo. Se encogió en la silla lo más bajo que pudo, tratando de desaparecer. Los espectadores de alrededor ya habían comenzado a mirarlo, señalando y susurrando entre si. Por supuesto, algunos de ellos sabían exactamente quién era y estaban pasando las noticias como un juego de teléfono descompuesto.

_Genial, como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar._

Aclarando su garganta Magnus Bane desvió la atención del alboroto y continuó hablando con los estudiantes- "Como estaba diciendo, mis colegas y yo tenemos el honor de estar aquí en el Festival de Música de Aspen este verano. Aunque hemos tenido el placer de actuar para ustedes antes, esta es nuestra primera vez como un conjunto residente. Esto nos brinda la oportunidad de trabajar con los estudiantes uno a uno para proporcionar orientación, conocimiento y perspectiva a sus incipientes carreras musicales. También espero poder educarlos sobre varios compositores y artistas contemporáneos con los que quizás aún no estén familiarizado. Después de todo, hay más en la vida que Haydn y Mozart"

La audiencia rió levemente mientras Alec instantáneamente se sintió cautivado por la increíble presencia de Magnus Bane en el escenario. Sus movimientos eran tan seguros, tan a gusto. Claramente, alguien tan talentoso como él nunca se pondría nervioso hablando frente a una multitud. Sus manos se movían con fluidez mientras hablaba y sus ojos brillaban como diamantes. Alec tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que debía cerrar la boca, pero era tan difícil estar tan cerca de él y no perder el aliento.

-"Mis colegas y yo también serviremos como jueces para la competencia del concierto. Que estoy feliz de anunciar este año se dividirá en dos categorías. Tendremos un ganador estudiantil y un ganador seleccionado de entre nuestros artistas invitados. Estos ganadores tendrán el privilegio de trabajar conmigo personalmente para pulir y perfeccionar su música seleccionada antes de actuar en la Gala del Cuatro de Julio"

La columna vertebral de Alec se enderezó. Jace se inclinó cerca de su oreja y susurró- "Joder, ni siquiera estoy cerca de estar listo para competir, ¿y tú?"

Alec sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado en silencio. Ese era uno de los beneficios de ser un invitado, no había clases obligatorias ni competiciones, sólo obligaciones de desempeño preestablecidas. Además, no tenían que pagar la matrícula, aunque serían empujados a cenas de millonarios locales con la esperanza de recaudar fondos para el programa. Pero aparentemente las cosas serían diferentes bajo la autoridad de Magnus Bane.

Los discursos de bienvenida continuaron de varios profesores y artistas visitantes. La mente de Alec se desvió mientras él se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Magnus Bane le había dicho a Jace que deberían venir hoy para escuchar las noticias de la competencia de conciertos. Eso era obvio ahora. Probablemente estaba tratando de ser amable y Jace había sacado toda la conversación fuera de proporción sólo para poner a Alec nervioso. Había visto su reacción anoche en el club y sabía que podría divertirse jugando con él. Y tenía razón, Alec había picado el anzuelo, la línea y el plomo.

_Que idiota soy._

Magnus Bane no estaba interesado en hablar con él o probablemente ni siquiera en conocerlo. Alec sabía que era hora de volver a bajar de las nubes y sacar esta ridícula fantasía de su mente. Necesitaba enfocarse en por qué estaba aquí. Tenía docenas de actuaciones para prepararse, así como una competencia de la que no estaba consciente hace diez minutos. Siempre un competidor feroz, Alec definitivamente quería ganar. Había ganado la competencia del concierto en la escuela el otoño pasado con Dvořák, podía prepararla si realmente se lo proponía. Tan pronto como finalizara esta bienvenida, inmediatamente iría a encerrarse en una sala de práctica por el resto del día. Ya había desperdiciado suficiente tiempo en tonterías.

El sonido de los aplausos sacó a Alec de su estupor. A su alrededor, la gente se ponía de pie y caminaba por los pasillos hacia la salida. Se volvió hacia Jace que estaba ocupado picoteando a la pelirroja en el hombro tratando de llamar su atención.

Ahora es mi oportunidad. Alec pensó para sí mismo mientras se dirigía al otro lado del pasillo dejando a Jace atrás. Odiaba deshacerse de él, pero sabía que, si no lo hacía, Jace probablemente encontraría algo más que lo distrajera por el día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba por el campus bajo la luz del sol con Stella en la espalda, usando un par vintage de Aviator de Ray-Ban por el que había derrochado dinero para este viaje, Alec sintió que se alejaba de toda la tensión y ansiedad que lo había atormentado. Con cada paso más allá del salón su estrés y malestar disminuyeron. Podía sentir los nudos aflojándose en sus hombros, y las temibles mariposas en su estómago finalmente se calmaron. Los alrededores eran tan pacíficos y serenos, el viento que temblaba en los álamos transportaba un débil sonido de música que parecía la banda sonora de fondo.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Magnus Bane iba a saludarme personalmente? ¡Contrólate, Lightwood!_

Todo había sido tan tonto. Alec en realidad estaba avergonzado de sí mismo por dejar que su imaginación salvaje sacara lo mejor de él. Una buena dosis de realidad era lo que necesitaba ahora. Necesitaba olvidarse de Bane.

_El tipo probablemente es un idiota de todos modos._

Las primeras salas de práctica que Alec revisó ya estaban ocupadas. Pero pronto encontró uno a la mitad de la fila que estaba vacía. Al entrar, Alec cerró la puerta detrás de él y puso el seguro. Luego sacó una hoja de papel de su estuche del chelo y con una tachuela adhesiva cubrió la pequeña ventana cuadrada en medio de la puerta para que nadie pudiera mirar adentro. Un viejo truco que había estado haciendo en la escuela durante años para asegurar su privacidad y también para no distraerse con nadie que pudiera asomarse.

Stella fue un regalo para la vista. Alec no había practicado en tres días, y mientras levantaba su arco para colocarlo sobre las cuerdas para el primer tirón suave, sintió que la pura alegría regresaba a su corazón. Siempre era como volver a casa. Su brazo derecho se deslizaba con el arco mientras los largos y elegantes dedos de su mano izquierda bailaban arriba y abajo por el diapasón. Primero algunas escalas simples, luego calentamientos más intrincados. No pasó mucho tiempo para volver a su rutina normal. La acústica en la habitación no era tan mala como había previsto. La madera daba una buena reverberación. La respiración de Alec era suave y lenta. El cuerpo del violoncelo colocado entre sus piernas largas y delgadas le daba un tono cálido y sensual. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando recordó el concierto para violonchelo de Allegro de Dvořák en Si menor. Comenzó a tocar.

A Alec le gustaba imaginar que estaba en un gran escenario, la orquesta detrás de él y el director justo sobre su brazo izquierdo. Su profesor de Chelo siempre le había dicho que lo mejor era practicar tal como lo haría frente a una audiencia en vivo. De esa manera no habría diferencia en la mente una vez que suba al escenario. _'Todas las interpretaciones son iguales cuando tocas lo que hay dentro de tu alma'_, era lo que su profesor le había enseñado a lo largo de sus cuatro años de estudio. Alec lo adoraba y lo admiraba. Era más como un padre que un maestro realmente, y Alec vivía para hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

La concentración de Alec se rompió al escuchar un golpe suave en la puerta de su sala de práctica. Miró hacia su hoja de papel que todavía estaba bloqueando la ventana.

Aparentemente este idiota no sabía que eso significaba que la habitación estaba ocupada.

Se puso de pie y con cuidado apoyó el cuello de su chelo contra la silla- "Está ocupado"- gritó Alec, pero la persona sólo tocó ligeramente otra vez.

-"¡Ugh, un momento!"- Alec cruzó hacia la puerta, sintiéndose molesto, y la abrió agresivamente. Luego murió mil veces en un momento que alteró la vida.

-"Lamento molestarte, pero eres Alexander Lightwood, ¿cierto?"

No podría ser posible, pero lo era. Magnus Bane se encontraba en toda su impresionante gloria justo en el pequeño umbral de madera de la cabina de práctica de Alec. Llevaba pantalones de lino blanco y una camisa de seda azul celeste, como si acabara de salir de un estudio de cine. Se veía absolutamente impresionante.

-"Ajá"- fue todo lo que Alec pudo contestar. Su cuerpo entero tenso en un ataque de asombro y maravilla.

-"Gracias. Soy Magnus, Magnus Bane. Tenía la esperanza de hablar contigo en el salón una vez que la bienvenida a los estudiantes hubiese terminado, pero te fuiste tan rápido que tuve que venir aquí a tierras salvajes para perseguirte"

Alec estaba muerto, sabía que tenía que estarlo. No había forma de que esto le sucediera en la vida real. Su mano se deslizó del pomo de la puerta y retrocedió un paso, tratando frenéticamente de recuperar sus sentidos. Magnus atrapó la puerta con su brazo derecho, manteniéndola abierta.

-"¿Te importaría si entro?"- preguntó Magnus mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol con su mano libre y dejaba ver sus brillantes ojos.

-"Sí... quiero decir no, no, no me importa"- tartamudeó Alec, incapaz de hablar con ningún atisbo de cordura. Caminó hacia atrás desde la puerta, tropezando con sus propios pies, despejando el camino para que Magnus entrara.

-"¡Fabuloso! Bueno, estas salas de práctica no son tan horribles como imaginaba. Muy lindo en realidad, e incluso con vista"- declaró Magnus mientras miraba por la ventana trasera que daba a un borboteante arroyo de montaña - "Qué belleza para contemplar"

Alec lo observó mientras circulaba por la habitación de la misma manera elegante con la que había cruzado el escenario. Sus pies plantados como un bailarín, su mano ligeramente siguiendo el borde curvo del piano. Silencioso, como un gato al acecho. Alec se preguntó si él podría ser el ratón.

Al alejarse de la ventana, Magnus miró a Stella apoyada en la silla- "¿Puedo?"

-"Por supuesto"- respondió Alec sintiéndose deslumbrado cuando Magnus recogió a Stella y la estudió apreciativamente.

-"Peter y Wendela son mis queridos amigos. Han hecho un hermoso trabajo para mí también. Esto es encantador"- dijo Magnus mientras le entregaba el chelo a Alec- "Ansío escucharte tocar"

-"Gracias, ah, Sr. Bane"- trató Alec, inseguro de cómo dirigirse a él.

-"Por favor, llámame Magnus"- lo corrigió.

Alec sintió una abrumadora sensación de orgullo por su instrumento. Alcanzó a Stella de las manos extendidas de Magnus y sus dedos se rozaron delicadamente el uno contra el otro por apenas una fracción de segundo. Las mejillas de Alec lo traicionaron al instante.

Magnus sonrió con complicidad, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la ventana. Sus manos se cerraron detrás de su espalda.

-"Entonces... tuve una conversación bastante interesante con tu amigo anoche. El chico Wayland. No creo haberme encontrado nunca con un músico tan descaradamente arrogante que haya hablado tan vehementemente sobre los atributos de otra persona. Es un promotor muy efectivo"

Alec se sintió inmediatamente mortificado, pero al mismo tiempo en deuda con Jace por tener las pelotas para hablar con Magnus en su nombre.

-"Bueno, realmente no hay mucho que decir... sobre mí, quiero decir"- tartamudeó Alec, deseando haberse quedado en el club en lugar de huir como un cobarde. No había forma de decir qué línea Jace había establecido. Alec simplemente tendría que ir con eso.

-"¿Estudiaste en Manhattan, con Victor supongo?"- dijo Magnus más como un hecho que una pregunta.

-"Sí, sí"- respondió Alec, tratando de mantener un nivel de profesionalismo.

-"¿Y estás aquí como invitado? Eso es todo un honor "- alabó Magnus.

-"Sí, bueno, supongo que el profesor Aldertree movió algunos hilos. Ya que es parte de la junta directiva aquí. Sólo tuve suerte"- Alec no quería parecer demasiado autocrítico, pero le salía natural.

-"Ya veo. Bueno, dudo que Víctor arriesgaría su integridad profesional si no creyera que estarías a la altura. Siempre ha sido muy diplomático"

Alec se acercó a su estuche y colocó a Stella adentro. Tenía la sensación de que su tiempo de práctica había terminado.

-"Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora que te has graduado?"- continuó Magnus cuestionándolo sin pena.

-"Bueno, yo, um, creo que voy a hacer algunos conciertos por ahora, a ver qué pasa. Realmente no lo he decidido con certeza"- Alec estaba luchando por responder, no se sentía preparado para explicar sus metas futuras... o la falta de ellas.

-"¿No hay planes para estudios de posgrado?"- se entrometió Magnus.

-"No sé, la mayoría de las veces solo quiero tocar. Nunca fui muy bueno para ser estudiante"- admitió Alec, sintiendo que las preguntas comenzaban a ser un poco intrusivas.

-"Ya veo. Bueno, por supuesto, es tu elección"- dijo Magnus mientras estiraba el cuello para ver un pequeño venado que se había acercado a beber de la corriente- "Estoy seguro de que eres muy capaz de determinar tu propio camino"

Alec se sintió sorprendido por el comentario críptico del hombre. _¿Qué demonios sabe él sobre mi camino?_ La intimidación que sintió por su ídolo momentáneamente pasó a segundo plano ante su curiosidad por lo que realmente estaba sucediendo aquí.

-"Lo siento, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿por qué has venido aquí?"- lo desafió Alec.

El rostro de Magnus estalló en una sonrisa astuta mientras giraba para enfrentar a Alec- "Quería verte de nuevo"

La mandíbula de Alec cayó abierta. Habría emitido un sonido audible, pero sus pulmones se agarrotaron como si hubiera tratado de abrir la boca para respirar bajo el agua. Estaba completamente estupefacto.

Magnus dio pasos lentos y deliberados hacia Alec. El andar de gato que había notado antes se había transformado en un león acechando a su presa- "Anoche en el club, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentí que te conocía de algún lado. Pero cuando no pude ubicarte, decidí que debía haber sido la sensación de que quería hacerlo"

-"¿Quieres qué?"- dijo Alec en una fuerte inhalación. Sus labios permanecieron entreabiertos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Magnus dio un paso más. Estaba solo a unos centímetros de Alec ahora. Tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento. Recorrió con una mirada lasciva el cuerpo de Alec de arriba abajo, luego terminó con una penetrante mirada directamente a las ventanas de su alma- "Quiero _conocerte_"- respondió, sin parpadear.

El corazón de Alec saltó a su garganta. Tragó contra la presión cuando una sensación de hormigueo recorrió su piel. Magnus Bane quería conocerlo. Había venido hasta aquí para encontrarlo y poder hablar. Era mucho más de lo que Alec podría haber soñado alguna vez.

-"Oh"- respondió Alec. Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Magnus metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó una delgada caja plateada. Lo abrió y sacó una pequeña tarjeta blanca, luego le entregó la tarjeta a Alec.

-"Este es mi número celular personal, me gustaría que me llamaras. Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor, ¿no?"- los ojos brillantes y las expresivas cejas de Magnus transmitieron sus intenciones con bastante claridad.

Alec se acercó y tomó la tarjeta. Miró hacia el frente y vio los datos profesionales de Magnus, luego la volteó y encontró un número de teléfono escrito en la parte posterior con bolígrafo.

-"Señor Bane, yo..."

-"Por favor, llámame Magnus"

Alec no podía manejarlo. Sus labios no formarían la palabra- "Lo siento, no sé qué..."

-"Alexander, no eres estudiante aquí y no soy tu maestro. Me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre, como lo hacen muchos de mis amigos y colegas, yo haré lo mismo por ti si eso está bien. ¿De acuerdo?"

Alec se había transformado en _Alexander_. Nadie lo llamaba por su nombre completo. Siempre había sido Alec con su familia y sus amigos. Pero la forma en que su nombre había salido de la lengua de Magnus Bane mientras acariciaba el techo de su boca justo detrás de sus dientes delanteros causó que la ingle de Alec se contrajera. Sintió un impulso incontrolable de acercarse, como si una fuerza invisible lo arrastrara. Quería cerrar la pequeña distancia restante entre sus cuerpos y sentir esa lengua contra la suya. Estaba sin aliento consumido por un intenso anhelo.

-"De acuerdo... Magnus"- asintió Alec.

-"Ves, eso no fue tan difícil"- dijo Magnus con un guiño coqueto. Luego se dio vuelta- "Tengo que correr ahora, llegaré tarde a una reunión con el Director General y el Decano. ¡Tendré que decirles que di un giro equivocado en el estanque!"- bromeó Magnus mientras se iba- "No lo olvides, tienes mi número. Espero ansiosamente saber de ti pronto, ¿sí?"

Alec asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba la tarjeta de Magnus sólo para asegurarse de que fuera verdad.

-"¡Fantástica pieza!"- gritó Magnus cuando la puerta se cerró.

Alec se detuvo por un momento, asegurándose de que estaba realmente solo. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, giró la cerradura y se hundió en el suelo completamente arrasado- "¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?"- dijo en voz alta para sí mismo. Pero no había forma de explicarlo. Él había sentido lo mismo la noche anterior. La comparación más cercana que podía poner en palabras fue una sensación profunda y persistente de déjà vu. Tal como Magnus había dicho, era como si ya se conocieran de algún lado.

Alec dejó que su frente descansara sobre sus rodillas, hoy no podía descifrar los misterios del universo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de soñar despierto durante un número desconocido de minutos, Alec buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Lo había apagado antes para poder practicar sin interrupción. Mantuvo pulsado el botón lateral hasta que vio aparecer el símbolo de Apple. En diez segundos, los mensajes de texto comenzaron a sonar, uno tras otro. Era Jace.

.

.

2:05 PM - Jace: ¿Dónde estás?

2:06 PM - Jace: ¿Me dejaste?

2:11 PM - Jace: ¡Dios mío, me abandonaste!

2:17 PM - Jace: ¡Mierda! Bane acaba de venir a la última fila buscándote! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

2:25 PM - Jace: Amigo, esto no es divertido.

2:42 PM - Jace: Estoy sentado en mi auto esperando tu estúpido culo

.

.

Mensaje tras mensaje apareció en la pantalla. Alec se sintió terrible. Ni siquiera había pensado en enviarle un mensaje de texto a Jace y decirle que iba a practicar y que debería irse sin él. Mantuvo presionado el último mensaje para que apareciera el número de Jace, luego presionó llamar.

-"¡Jesucristo, será mejor que estés inmovilizado en alguna parte!"- gritó Jace al teléfono.

-"Lo siento, lo siento, no pensé"- respondió avergonzado Alec.

-"¿Vienes o qué? Todavía estoy en el jodido estacionamiento esperando"- le informó Jace enojado.

-"Sí, lo siento, algo sucedió, voy para allá"- respondió Alec, agarrando sus cosas y saliendo de la sala de práctica tan rápido como pudo.

-"¿Fue Bane? ¿Te encontró?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Sí, me encontró"- admitió Alec tímidamente.

-"Bueno, ¿qué te dijo?"- demandó Jace.

Alec hizo una pausa por un momento, tratando de decidir si realmente confiaba en Jace lo suficiente como para decirle la verdad. Pero luego recordó que fue él quien hizo que ocurriera en primer lugar, y que necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien antes de que explotara.

-"Dijo que quería llegar a conocerme. Incluso me dio su número de celular"- confesó Alec, rezando para que Jace no se cagara de risa.

-"Maldición, parece que estaba equivocado antes. Aparentemente tú eres del que están enamorado en esta relación. ¿Estás enloqueciendo?"- supuso Jace astutamente.

-"Enloquecer ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo"- le respondió Alec en voz baja mientras se abría paso entre una multitud de estudiantes.

-"Bueno, me acaba de rechazar una chica muy sexy que aparentemente necesita encontrar un oculista nuevo o algo así, así que digo que vayamos a ahogar nuestras emociones en cerveza"

-"Sí, por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, podría necesitar 2... o como 10"- dijo Alec con sarcasmo.

-"¡Ese es mi chico! No te preocupes, discutiremos este asunto de Bane. Como un hombre agresivamente cachondo, creo que puedo ayudarte aconsejándote qué hacer a continuación"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco ante la idea- "Tener un consejo tuyo suena peligroso, Jace"

-"¡Ja! No te preocupes, hermano, ¡acabas de convertirte en mi proyecto personal para el verano! ¡Declaro esta misión, _Alec consigue perder su virginidad 2016_!"

-"Voy a colgarte ahora"- refunfuñó Alec y apagó su teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Por supuesto que nunca lo admitiría ante él, pero la ayuda de Jace era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Se había ahogado por completo en la sala de práctica, apenas habló. Y cuando lo hizo, fue un desastre. Necesitaba juntar su mierda y no desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Magnus era demasiado importante para él. Ya podía sentir una fuerte conexión, como si sus almas estuvieran atadas. Sólo habían estado separados por unos minutos y Alec ya lo extrañaba.

_Dios, estoy tan jodido._


	3. Clair de Lune (Claro de Luna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeros capítulos, apenas comenzamos a trazar por donde irá todo, en este capítulo la aparición de nuevos personaje, y Alec recibe noticias importantes
> 
> NOTAS:
> 
> Nueva imagen en elaborada por ladyklaus92 para la historia.

Cuando Jace y Alec llegaron a la Cabaña de Aspen, estaba lleno de gente joven. Normalmente funcionaba como un hotel los nueve meses al año, ahora se encontraba en pleno apogeo como dormitorio de estudiantes. Las edades oscilaban entre finales de la adolescencia y veinteañeros. El gran vestíbulo estaba cubierto de vigas de madera y más de la temática de cornamentas favorita de Alec. A lo largo de la pared trasera había una gran chimenea de piedra con ventanas a cada lado mirando hacia las montañas. Alec todavía no se había acostumbrado a estos paisajes increíbles. Cada ventana era una perfecta postal. Jace no parecía siquiera prestar atención, Alec supuso que todas esto ya no era novedad para él, avanzó por el vestíbulo y rodeó una escalera que se dirigía hacia abajo. Alec se apresuró a seguirlo.

_¿Por qué estoy tratando de seguirle a dondequiera que vamos?_

Las escaleras conducían a una gran sala de juegos. Había alrededor de una docena de mesas de billar, iluminadas con lamparas de vitral estilo Tiffany, así como juegos de video y dardos. El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes. Jace se acercó a una mesa de billar donde jugaban dos muchachos más jóvenes.

-"Hey, ¿ustedes ya han terminado aquí?"- les preguntó Jace de una manera que sonaba más como si estuviera _afirmando_ que _ya_ habían terminado.

-"Um... sí, claro, hemos terminado"- respondió un chico escuálido y nervioso, dejando caer su taco de billar y haciendo señas a su amigo.

Alec le dirigió a Jace una mirada incrédula.

-"¿Qué? ¡Ya terminaron!"- se defendió Jace mientras daba unas palmaditas en los hombros a uno de los muchachos- "¡Gracias chicos!"

-"Eres tan idiota"- dijo Alec mientras se acercaba a la mesa y levantaba el taco.

-"Tal vez sea así, pero ya tenemos una mesa, ¿no es así?"- se jactó Jace con un brillo diabólico en la mirada. Agarró la rejilla de las bolas y la empujó hacia el pecho de Alec- "Tú colócalas, yo voy a empezar"

A lo largo de la pared había mesas altas con taburetes. Alec se sentó y vio a Jace alinear la bola blanca. Pronto llegó una camarera, que parecía agotada y estresada.

-"¿Qué puedo servirles, muchachos?"- le preguntó a Alec. "Miller Lite está en especial por dos dólares y tenemos cubetas de Heineken por diez"

-"Definitivamente el Heiny"- dijo Jace. Ya había limpiado la mitad de la mesa y Alec aún no había tenido un turno.

_¿Hay algo en lo que este chico no sea bueno?_

-"¿Quieren algo para comer? ¿Pretzels? ¿Nueces?"- preguntó la camarera con impaciencia.

-"A Alec aquí le _encantarían_ algunas nueces"- intervino Jace con un tono sarcástico y burlón. Alec sintió que su notorio rubor se acercaba cuando la camarera puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.

-"¿En serio?"- preguntó Alec- "¿Eso era necesario?"

-"Relájate amigo, en realidad podría dejarte un turno una vez que termine soltar mi agresión en esta bola 6"- se burló Jace con un astuto movimiento de cejas.

Alec volvió a sentarse y sacó su teléfono. En el viaje de regreso al campus, había ingresado el número de celular de Magnus en sus contactos. Ahora lo miraba fijamente, preguntándose cuándo llamar, o si debería hacerlo. La idea de incluso intentar formar palabras en oraciones coherentes por teléfono para Magnus Bane hacía que su lengua se hinchara.

_¿Qué diablos iba a decir?_

Su corazón latía rápido y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar mientras miraba el número de 10 dígitos imaginando cómo sería hacer clic. Solo un toque de su dedo y Magnus estaría en el otro extremo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad mientras que al mismo tiempo era absolutamente aterrador.

De repente, el teléfono fue arrebatado de sus manos.

-"¡Hey!"- exclamó Alec.

-"¡Amigo, te estoy hablando! ¿Por qué me ignoras?"- refunfuñó Jace mientras miraba con cautela el teléfono de Alec- "Oh, por supuesto, debí saberlo"

Alec se estiró para recuperar su teléfono, pero Jace se giró rápidamente y se lanzó al otro lado de la mesa de billar- "El número de teléfono de Magnus Bane, oh, qué chico tan afortunado eres"

-"Basta, Jace, no estoy bromeando"- amenazó Alec mientras doblaba la esquina de la mesa y lo seguía- "Devuélvemelo... ahora"

-"Ya sabes, regla # 1 cuando alguien te da su número, siempre esperas al menos tres o cuatro días antes de llamar. Eso es simple protocolo estándar"- le informó Jace- "Si lo llamas ahora, va a pensar que eres un completo arrastrado"

Alec se sintió cada vez más avergonzado cuando la gente a su alrededor comenzó a mirarlos con curiosidad mientras perseguía a Jace en círculos alrededor de la mesa de billar.

-"Solo devuélvemelo, no lo llamaré, de acuerdo. Sólo déjame tener mi teléfono"- suplicó Alec.

Jace se interesó cada vez más en el teléfono de Alec cuanto más trataba de quitárselo- "¿Cuál es el problema Alec? ¿Tienes algo de porno gay desagradable aquí o algo así?"

Alec aceleró en respuesta.

-"¡Dios mío, si tienes! ¡Maldita sea, eres tan fácil de leer! ¡Apuesto a que este bebé está lleno de cositas!"- lo atormentó Jace cuando Alec finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para agarrar la parte de atrás de su camisa.

-"Muy bien, aquí tienes, cálmate. No me rasgues la camisa"- le reprochó Jace- "Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo hermano"

Alec tomó apresuradamente su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Mierda, eso estuvo cerca.

-"Aquí tienen chicos, eso será $16.39"- dijo la camarera mientras dejaba el cubo de cervezas y un tazón de nueces sobre la mesa.

-"Sólo abre una cuenta"- respondió Jace mientras tomaba una cerveza y de inmediato comenzó a engullirla.

-"No, no hay cuentas en el verano. Demasiados muchachos se marchan y quedan debiendo"- se quejó la camarera con la mano extendida.

-"Lo tengo"- respondió Alec, entregándole un veinte- "Quédate con el cambio"

Jace se trepó al taburete sobre la mesita de Alec y clavó la mano en el cuenco de nueces- "Ok, se acabó la diversión"- declaró mientras comía grandes puños y luego terminaba su primera cerveza en un largo trago- "Cuéntame tu plan de juego, y desglosémoslo jugada a jugada"

Alec dejó escapar una larga exhalación y luego miró a Jace miserablemente- "No hay un plan de juego"

-"Sí, eso pensé"- respondió Jace, masticando vigorosamente las nueces con la boca abierta- "Está bien, entonces la pregunta importante aquí. ¿Estás buscando un acoston de una noche? ¿O realmente te gusta este tipo?"- le preguntó sin rodeos a Alec mientras tomaba una segunda cerveza.

Alec rompió la etiqueta de su botella de cerveza, evitando el contacto visual- "No soy del tipo de ligues de una noche. Obviamente"

Jace se rió entre dientes- "Sí, lo siento. Por supuesto que no. Pero con un tipo como este... él es mayor, tiene más experiencia, sin mencionar que es famoso e increíblemente rico, demonios, probablemente sólo esté buscando diversión. Tienes que jugar bien y no ser tan empalagoso. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera recordará tu nombre para el final del verano"

Alec tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. Esto es _exactamente_ lo que no quería escuchar. Podría haber jugado genial con literalmente cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta. Nunca fue el tipo de persona que se involucraba emocionalmente en nadie, ni se dejaba arrastrar por un capricho pasajero. Pero Magnus era diferente. Pensamientos sobre él consumían su mente mucho antes de llegar a Aspen. Magnus había sido su segura obsesión, una fantasía inalcanzable. Ahora que lo había conocido, ¿estaría satisfecho con tener una conexión sin sentido? ¿Ser sólo otra muesca en el poste de la cama de Magnus? Por mucho que la idea lo tentara, Alec sabía que no era ese tipo de hombre.

-"Si, tienes razón. Tal vez solo le envíe un mensaje de texto, diciendo que estoy muy ocupado practicando para la competencia y lo deje así. Como dijiste, probablemente tenga mucha gente para mantenerlo ocupado"- dijo Alec melancólicamente.

Jace asintió y vació su botella- "Oye, al menos tienes su número, esa descarada pelirroja me cerró por completo. Intenté todas mis tácticas habituales y no conseguí absolutamente nada. ¡Incluso le ofrecí _mi número_! ¡Cristo, nunca hago eso!"

_Bienvenido al mundo real..._

Alec y Jace continuaron compadeciéndose entre sí a través de dos cubetas más de cerveza y varios juegos de billar. Jace ganó todos, por supuesto. A medida que avanzaba la noche, ambos pudieron animarse un poco. Al menos lo suficiente como para borrar de su mente su vida amorosa.

-"Ambos necesitamos concentrarnos en por qué estamos aquí, volver al camino y dejar de distraernos con todo esto... ¡estas... distracciones!"- anunció Alec. La mezcla de cerveza y cansancio poniéndolo tenso y malhumorado.

-"Sí, buen punto, buen punto. Encontraré la chica más sexy aquí y haré que Clary se ponga celosa"- propuso Jace tirando su taco sobre la mesa con determinación.

-"¿Clary? ¿Es la pelirroja? Porque eso no es realmente lo que tenía en mente cuando dije que te enfocaras"-lo regañó Alec mientras arrojaba su cerveza medio vacía de vuelta al cubo- "Pero claro, hazlo tuyo"

-"¿Quieres volver al club esta noche?"- preguntó Jace con entusiasmo.

-"No, no esta noche. Estoy cansado, voy a caer muerto"- le dijo Alec mientras arrojaba algunos dólares extras sobre la mesa y revisaba su teléfono.

-"Ponte cómodo, pero recuerda lo que dije. ¡_No lo llames_! Especialmente tan tarde en la noche. Eso es totalmente una llamada para tener sexo casual"- insistió Jace- "Una vez que vayas por ese camino, no habrá vuelta atrás"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec recuperó a Stella del maletero del automóvil de Jace y tomó el breve camino desde la cabaña hasta la Casa Hendel. Disfrutando el aire fresco de la noche y el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza. Estaba notablemente luminoso, muy diferente de cómo se veía en Manhattan. Las estrellas parecían más cercanas, más brillantes. Alec juró que en realidad podía verlas centellear; como un millón de diamantes salpicando un campo de satén azul profundo. Continuaba y seguía en todas las direcciones hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La brillante y gloriosa luz de la luna era tan cautivadora que Alec tropezó en las grietas del pavimento en la acera, casi cayéndose varias veces. Deseó tener su telescopio, lo cual le recordó que todavía quería su guitarra.

_Mamá va a pensar que nunca volveré._

Una vez que Alec finalmente llegó a su habitación, apoyó su estuche de violonchelo en la esquina y se derrumbó sobre la cama gratamente. Había estado en Aspen menos de 48 horas y ya había bebido dos veces. Ni que decir que el jet lag mezclado con la gran altura lo dejó completamente fuera de control. Su cerebro se sentía como dos veces más grandes para su cráneo. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y fue directamente a su lista de contactos. Se desplazó hasta la M, justo entre Maddy y Max estaba el número de Magnus. Le devolvía la mirada tan tentadora como la llamada de una sirena desde lo más profundo. Su pulgar hizo clic en su nombre y luego se movió sobre el icono del pequeño teléfono azul, la tentación era físicamente dolorosa. Nunca había deseado algo con tanta fuerza que lo asustara.

_No puedo llamarlo, ¡esto es una locura!_

Miró la hora, sólo las 8:00 PM.

_No es lo suficientemente tarde para ser una llamada de sexo casual, ¿verdad?_

La resolución anterior de Alec vacilaba mientras fantaseaba con la voz de Magnus al otro lado. Su forma de hablar, la inflexión que le daba a ciertas palabras, era muy seductora. Recordaba haber visto sus labios esa tarde en la sala de práctica. Cuánto deseó acercarse a él, el magnetismo que había sentido. Estaba desesperado por verlo de nuevo. No había cómo negarlo.

_Entonces solo llámalo idiota, ¡a quién le importa lo que Jace piense!_

Alec presionó para hacer la llamada, luego se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Su corazón latíendo salvajemente cuando la línea comenzó a sonar.

Un timbre...

Dos...

Tres timbres...

Buzón de voz.

-"¡Carajo!"- gritó Alec, terminando la llamada y tirando su teléfono a la cama- "¡Eso fue tan estúpido! Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿por qué hice eso?"- gimió, agarrando puñados de su cabello y apretando los ojos con fuerza- "Tal vez no se dará cuenta de la llamada perdida. Estoy seguro de que conoce a mucha gente que vive en Nueva York, ¿verdad? Probablemente lo ignore"- Alec trató de tranquilizarse.

-"Eso es todo, voy a borrar su número, esto es una locura. No puedo seguir sintiéndome así por el resto del verano. ¡Voy a perder la cabeza!"- Alec hablaba en voz alta a la habitación vacía mientras intentaba juntar el suficiente coraje para eliminar el nombre de Magnus de sus contactos.

En ese momento, sonó su teléfono. Alec lo agarró rápidamente de la cama y miró la pantalla: Magnus

_Oh, Dios mío_

El pecho de Alec se tensó mientras contemplaba brevemente arrojar su teléfono por la ventana. Luego, corrió su pulgar valerosamente a la derecha para atender la llamada...- "¿Hola?"

-"Alexander, me preguntaba cuándo tendría noticias tuyas. Lamento haberme perdido tu llamada, estaba indispuesto en este momento"

El corazón de Alec revoloteó como las alas de un pájaro atrapado en su caja torácica. Era la voz con la que había fantaseado todo el día, más agradable de escuchar que incluso su recuerdo. El sonido seductor fluyó a través del teléfono hasta su oído agradecido como miel dorada calentando todo su cuerpo.

-"Uh... ¿cómo supiste que era yo?"- preguntó Alec, sintiéndose agradablemente atontado.

-"Porque eres la única persona que tiene este número"- le informó Magnus suavemente con un toque sensual a su tono.

-"Oh... eh, sólo estaba llamando para decir que, probablemente estaré muy ocupado, ya sabes, preparándome para la competencia. Y, uh, tal vez no tenga tiempo para salir realmente, o algo así"- Alec se las arregló para tropezar con su patética excusa mientras su cara ardía al rojo vivo por la humillación.

_Soy patético..._

-"¿Estás tratando de rechazarme? ¿O sólo estás jugando al difícil?"- arrulló Magnus coquetamente.

-"¿Qué? Uh, ninguno, sólo quería que supieras, yo, um..."- Alec estaba atascado, no sabía qué decir. Había frustrado por completo su justificación para la llamada y ahora se vería como un completo lunático.

-"Bien, entonces creo que deberíamos cenar mañana por la noche"- afirmó Magnus con confianza.

-"¿Cenar mañana?" Alec estaba estupefacto.

-"Sí, aquí en mi casa. Como estoy seguro que notaste la otra noche en el club, realmente no puedo encontrar mucha privacidad en público. Realmente no podríamos hablar, ni conocernos con todas las _interrupciones_"- dijo Magnus con el más mínimo significado subyacente que Alec no entendió del todo.

-"Oh, sí, eso tiene sentido"- reconoció Alec, sin tener un argumento válido para proponer.

-"Enviaré un auto a la casa Hendel a las 8:00, ¿estaría bien?"

-"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?"-preguntó Alec, completamente desprevenido.

-"Por supuesto que sé dónde vives tontito, estar en la junta tiene sus privilegios"- se burló Magnus- "Simplemente usa algo cómodo y ven con hambre... ¿Eres alérgico a algo?"

-"¿Qué? Ah, no"- respondió Alec, preguntándose cómo se las arreglaría para comer algo en presencia de este hombre increíblemente intimidante.

-"Perfecto, eso significa que el menú está abierto a todos los sabores exóticos"- respondió magnánimamente Magnus.

Alec jadeó bruscamente y estaba seguro de que Magnus lo había oído.

-"¡Hasta entonces, _salut_!"- dijo Magnus, colgando abruptamente.

Alec dejó caer su teléfono sobre su pecho y sintió un miedo paralizante recorrer su cuerpo. Se quedó allí, boquiabierto, mirando al techo, tratando de entender cómo se había metido en esta situación. Se suponía que _no_ debía llamar a Magnus, Jace le había dicho que esperara. Pero no pudo contenerse. ¡Ahora iban a cenar! ¡_Sólo_! ¡En la _casa_ de Magnus!

La mente de Alec estaba corriendo por todos los escenarios posibles, cada uno más inquietante que el anterior. No había pensado en esto. Sólo había querido llamar a Magnus para poder escuchar su embriagadora voz de nuevo. Fue un momento de debilidad, dejó que el deseo venciera al sentido común. Pero ahora tenía una cita, y era _mañana por la noche_. No estaba listo, no sabía cómo estar listo. Sus manos se sentían frías y pegajosas, su piel caliente y enrojecida. Las últimas palabras que Jace le había dicho en el pabellón resonaron en su mente, sólo aumentando la debilitadora cobardía que lo embargaba...

-"No habrá vuelta atrás"

Alec sabía que tenía razón. Las ruedas estaban en movimiento, el rumbo estaba trazado, y él había pasado el punto de no retorno. Mañana indudablemente cambiaría su vida para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ir a toda velocidad por la ladera de una montaña con Jace detrás de volante no había sido menos aterrador que el día anterior. Alec estaba convencido de que cuanto más se aferraba al asiento, más rápido se iba Jace.

-"Sabes que realmente no tenemos que apresurarnos, hay mucho tiempo"- señaló Alec mientras el automóvil daba otro giro hacia la derecha.

-"Si lo sé. Pero así es más divertido"- bromeó Jace con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"¿Divertido para quién?"- chilló Alec cuando el auto se acercó peligrosamente al terraplén.

El viento soplaba el cabello de Jace en todas direcciones, la luz del sol brillaba en sus reflejos rubios naturales. Alec sintió que evocaba un anuncio de Ralph Lauren que había visto antes. No era de extrañarse, ya que Jace era el chico estadounidense por excelencia, rubio y de ojos azules. Pero tan perfecto como se veía, Alec no se sentía celoso. Eran completos polos opuestos en casi todos los sentidos, pero de alguna manera su amistad los había sintonizado. Era difícil creer que sólo se conocían desde hacía 3 días. Alec no solía ser de los que confiaban en las personas hasta que se lo merecieran. Pero Jace tenía esta manera de hacerte sentir afortunado de estar en su presencia, su personalidad era contagiosa y su sentido del humor mantenía los nervios de Alec a raya.

_El _ _yin_ _ a mi yang..._

Jace quemó llanta en el estacionamiento de la escuela, tomó el primer lugar desocupado y frenó- "Servicio hasta la puerta señor"- respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

Alec se sintió aliviado de haber salido del auto en una sola pieza y volvió a recordar el rentar un auto

_¡No quiero terminar el verano muerto!_

Con sus instrumentos en la mano, Jace y Alec se dirigieron a la sala de ensayo 12. Allí debían ser asignados a grupos de conjunto. Alec no tenía ni idea de quién estaría en su grupo o dónde sería su primera actuación. Se sentía ansioso y temía tener que pasar por incómodas presentaciones con extraños. En la escuela había participado en varios conjuntos, pero se había dado el lujo de escoger y elegir a quien le convenía. Esto estaría totalmente fuera de sus manos ya que las decisiones las tomaba el equipo de docentes basándose en sus currículos y grabaciones de muestra. El profesor de Alec se había ocupado de presentar el suyo. Había elegido su recital y le aseguro que sería el mejor candidato para el grupo principal. Aunque confiaba en su maestro, se sentía nervioso. Estar en un conjunto era la más estricta de las condiciones de trabajo que se pueda imaginar. Se necesitaban horas de práctica juntos, así como conocerse personalmente para aprender a interpretar el estilo de los demás. Era esencial moldearse como una unidad cohesiva, no era el momento de ser solista, esto requería precisión y una mezcla hábil.

-"Creo que es aquí"- le llamó Jace desde adelante- "¡Sala 12!"

Alec lo alcanzó rápidamente y juntos entraron al salón. El primer rostro que les dio la bienvenida justo entrando por la puerta le era familiar.

-"¡Víctor!"- exclamó Alec mientras se acercaba a su profesor y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Alec, mi muchacho, eres un regalo para la vista! Es grandioso verte"- respondió Víctor, dándole a Alec algunas palmadas en la espalda- "Te ves bien, este aire de montaña debe ser adecuado para ti"

-"Ja, debo estar haciendo un gran trabajo cubriendo lo miserable que me siento"- gimió Alec- "No he podido respirar profundamente desde que llegué aquí"

-"Alégrate de no ser cantante, entonces"- dijo Víctor con un guiño.

Alec iba a presentárselo a Jace, pero cuando se volvió se había ido. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y lo encontró en el fondo del pasillo con nada menos que la infame pelirroja, Clary.

-"Y dime, ¿cómo te estás instalando? ¿Te agrada la habitación?"- preguntó Víctor.

-"Oh sí, está muy bien. Me quedó en este pequeño chalet de esquí en la base de la montaña. Es pretencioso, pero bastante genial"- informó Alec, preguntándose si Víctor viviría cerca de él.

-"Bien, eso suena genial, creo que realmente te va a gustar esta experiencia Alec. Nunca olvidaré mi primer verano aquí. Este lugar es realmente algo especial. Supongo que por eso vuelvo cada año"- comentó Víctor, dándole a Alec un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando inmediatamente pensó en Magnus. Víctor no tenía idea de lo realmente especial que este lugar estaba probando ser. Alec apenas había podido controlarse en el viaje con Jace. Estaba tan tentado de contarle sobre su cita, pero sabía que Jace se volvería loco si descubría que había llamado a Magnus la noche anterior. Alec había roto la regla # 1, como la había llamado Jace, y si por casualidad las cosas iban mal, no quería escuchar un _'te lo dije'_

-"Continuaremos poniéndonos al día más tarde, Alec, tengo que unirme a los otros miembros de la facultad al frente para anunciar de los grupos. Creo que vas a estar feliz"- insinuó Víctor con un brillo en sus ojos.

Alec sintió que el nudo en su garganta crecía al doble de tamaño. Estar en el grupo principal sería un gran honor, por supuesto, pero también significaba más trabajo y grandes egos con los que lidiar.

-"Señoras y señores, ¿pueden tomar asiento y comenzaremos?"- gritó una mujer desde un pequeño podio de madera. Los demás docentes flanqueaban sus lados.

Alec caminó hacia donde Jace estaba acosando a Clary y lo enganchó debajo del codo.

-"Vamos, Romeo, hora de irnos"- dijo Alec con sarcasmo, alejando a Jace.

-"Llámame"- le dijo Jace a Clary por encima del hombro con una mirada pensativa.

-"Jesús, hombre, contrólate"- susurró Alec mientras empujaba a Jace hacia una silla y luego se sentaba apresuradamente a su lado.

-"Joder, lo siento, ella se me ha metido justo bajo la piel"- murmuró Jace lamentablemente, estirando el cuello para ver dónde se sentaría Clary.

-"Gracias a todos. Soy la profesora Jia Penhallow. Mis colegas y yo tenemos el honor de contar con un grupo de artistas tan diverso y talentoso acompañándonos este verano, al igual que nuestros invitados especiales. No sólo apreciamos sus habilidades musicales, sino que esperamos que brinden a nuestros estudiantes ejemplos brillantes de lo que puede ofrecerles el futuro. Como modelos a seguir, los inspiran a practicar y a dedicarse aún más. Entonces su propósito aquí es uno doble en realidad. Ahora, antes de anunciar los conjuntos, me gustaría asegurarles que nos tomamos esta responsabilidad muy en serio. Con una cuidadosa consideración de sus fortalezas, así como de sus estilos individuales, hemos formado estos grupos para colocarlos en el mejor escenario posible para un verano exitoso. Muchos de los eventos y reuniones donde actuarán ofrecen la oportunidad de mostrar su talento a figuras altamente influyentes en el mundo de la música. Les sugiero que te tomen esto en serio y hagan lo posible para representar a la escuela y al festival de la manera más positiva. Aspen es el hogar de la mayor concentración de riqueza en el planeta. Al menos 50 de los 1.500 multimillonarios actualmente en existencia viven aquí a unos pasos de este campus. Los fundadores de compañías como Google, Amazon, Dell, Walmart, Disney y Starbucks, sin mencionar a los inversores en petróleo, gas y materias primas. Nuestros donantes son el alma de esta escuela y sin sus contribuciones ninguno de nosotros estaría en esta sala"

-"Carajo, hablando sobre presión"- le susurró Jace a Alec, aunque un poco demasiado fuerte teniendo en cuenta que varios ojos se movieron en su dirección.

-"Cierra la boca"- murmuró Alec en voz baja, sintiéndose mortificado por el crudo comentario de Jace.

-"Comenzaremos con las posiciones más prestigiosas y honradas. Nuestro grupo principal, el Cuarteto Aspen. Cada año este grupo encabeza nuestra campaña de recaudación de fondos con una cena de $2500 por plato en la casa de los hermanos Koch, quienes no necesitan presentación, estoy seguro. Creemos que este podría ser el mejor conjunto que hemos creado en años"

-"Voy a cagarme los pantalones"- le susurró Jace a Alec.

-"¡Cristo Jace!"- gruñó Alec por lo bajo, clavando sus uñas en la parte superior del brazo de Jace.

-"Cuando diga su nombre, por favor, acompáñenos aquí al frente"

Alec trató de vaciar su mente y no tener expectativas, pero seguía sin poder respirar. Por muy humilde que tratara de ser, en el fondo era ferozmente competitivo. Él quería ser el mejor. Miró a Jace y ambos reconocieron el pánico del otro sin palabras.

-"Nuestro primer músico seleccionado, proveniente de la Escuela de Música de Manhattan, es el célebre chelista Alexander Lightwood"

_Oh, Dios mío..._

Un aplauso estalló en la habitación cuando Alec permaneció aturdido por un momento hasta que Jace lo empujó con firmeza y lo levantó de su asiento- "Ve, idiota"- murmuró abrasivamente.

Alec obedeció la orden, sintiendo que la habitación se inclinaba levemente mientras caminaba hacia el frente del pasillo.

_No _ _tropieces_ _... no te _ _parezcas_ _ sorprendido... no sonrías demasiado..._

-"Bienvenido, señor Lightwood, estamos encantados de tener a alguien de su calibre y experiencia con nosotros este verano"- dijo la profesora Penhallow, estrechándole la mano.

Los aplausos continuaron cuando Alec dio un leve asentimiento al resto de los académicos, luego se hizo a un lado para esperar al próximo miembro del grupo que se uniría a él. Mantuvo una apariencia exterior tranquila y distante, ya que sus entrañas daban saltos mortales.

-"Nuestro próximo músico, viene de la Escuela de Música Jacobs en la Universidad de Indiana, es el siempre impresionante violista Sr. Jonathan Wayland"

Jace se levantó de su asiento con un grito envalentonado de _'¡__Woohoo__!',_ luego se giró y saludó a la multitud que aplaudía. Esta exhibición de orgullo y entusiasmo hizo que la expresión estoica de Alec se rompiera en una sonrisa. Jace parecía un candidato político que se levantaba para dar su discurso de aceptación. Alec sólo podía maravillarse con su descarada confianza.

-"¡Ja! Supongo que realmente vas a estar harto de mí ahora"- bromeó Jace, dándole un puñetazo a Alec- "Pensé que probablemente eras bueno, ¡pero maldita sea que realmente debes hacerla en grande con esa cosa!"- dijo Jace mientras señalaba a Stella- "¡Predigo que haremos volar los calzones de esas ricas ancianas! ¡Demonios nos arrojarán su dinero!"- dijo en voz baja mientras hacía movimientos de la mano para hacer llover.

Alec trató de controlar una carcajada, sin embargo, no pudo. Jace una vez más había hecho añicos sus débiles intentos de permanecer sofisticado y civilizado con su ingenio indecente, pero encantador. Ambos se estaban riendo como un par de niños de diez años cuando Jace continuó deslizando su mano derecha sobre su palma izquierda abierta arrojando dinero invisible sobre los dos.

-"Bienvenido, señor Wayland, es agradable tenerte de nuevo con nosotros"- comentó secamente la profesora sin levantar la vista de sus notas.

Jace se puso de puntillas en un intento de hacer contacto visual con Clary que se había sentado en la parte posterior. Pero ella obviamente lo estaba evitando, mirándose los pies. Alec negó con la cabeza.

_Y le preocupa que me vea como un arrastrado..._

-"Luego tenemos a una talentosa joven músico de la Escuela Julliard, la señorita Clarissa Fray"- más aplausos de nuevo, pero sólo a medias ya que la mayoría de los demás sabían que sus posibilidades de ser seleccionados habían desaparecido.

-"Joder, debí adivinarlo, no me extraña que no me dé ni la hora"- gruñó Jace mientras le ponía ojos de cachorrito a Clary- "Felicitaciones"- la elogió Jace mientras tomaba su lugar junto a él, dejando una distancia de más de un brazo entre ellos.

-"Y finalmente tenemos nuestro primer violín, a quien también hemos elegido para desempeñar las funciones como concertino en la sinfonía de verano. Desde la Escuela Colburn en Los Ángeles. Su genio musical y elogios impresionantes sin duda elevarán el listón... Sr. Sebastian Morgenstern"

Todos los presentes giraron al unísono hacia el roce de las patas metálicas detrás de ellos. Él estaba sentado solo junto a la pared trasera, medio oculto en la oscuridad. Alec ni siquiera lo había notado allí, y cuando se levantó de su asiento, sintió de inmediato que todo el aire acababa de ser succionado de la habitación. Sebastian se pavoneó por el pasillo central, alto y delgado, su complexión musculosa vestida cubierta por una camiseta ajustada de YSL y jeans ajustados. Con el cabello rubio platinado y brillantes ojos verdes, parecía que acababa de salir de una pasarela en París. Los pómulos altos y una mandíbula angular le daban un rostro casi inhumanamente perfecto. No era raro que fuera de Los Ángeles, reflexionó Alec, parecía el estereotipo. Alec se preguntó si se había sometido a una cirugía plástica para verse tan impecable. Todos los ojos en el pasillo estaban sobre él, y definitivamente lo sabía.

Sebastian estrechó la mano de la profesora Penhallow y se acercó hacia Alec. Se detuvo un momento para mirarlo de arriba abajo, luego miró a Jace e hizo lo mismo. Era como si estuviera examinando una estantería especialmente interesante, pero decidió que no había nada que quisiera. Sin ofrecer un apretón de manos ni un saludo, a continuación, dirigió su atención a Clary e inmediatamente extendió su mano hacia ella.

-"Un placer conocerte Clarissa, soy Sebastian Morgenstern"- ronroneó, tomó la mano de Clary y se inclinó para besarla.

Jace estaba absolutamente furioso, con ambas manos apretadas en puños a sus costados. Alec podría haber jurado que vio vapor saliendo de sus oídos cuando Clary se sonrojó y le sonrió.

-"Encantada de conocerte"- respondió recatadamente.

Alec no pudo descifrar el acento de Sebastian, hablaba con un tono afectado que sonaba casi británico, pero no del todo. Preocupado por su amigo, estiró un brazo para colocarlo sobre la espalda de Jace con la esperanza de que pudiera calmarlo. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el toque de Alec y por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuan interesado estaba Jace en la chica.

Los otros músicos dieron una última ronda de aplausos mientras el Profesor Aldertree escoltaba a Alec, Jace, Clary y Sebastian fuera del pasillo.

-"Felicitaciones a todos, es un gran honor. Sé que harán un trabajo brillante"- dijo Víctor con una cálida sonrisa, pasando su mano por la espalda de Alec- "Aquí está la llave de su sala de prácticas, está en el estanque justo detrás de nosotros. Ofrece mucho más espacio que las salas estándar para estudiantes y está reservado exclusivamente para su uso. Le tendió la llave a Alec- "Y este es su calendario de actuaciones junto con las ubicaciones de los eventos y el repertorio aprobado previamente. Cuídenlo con su vida"

Clary alargó la mano para tomar el papel mientras Jace, todavía furioso, miraba fijamente a Sebastian.

-"Si tienen algún problema, contácteme, mi número está allí"- dijo Víctor mientras se dirigía al pasillo para continuar con las tareas grupales.

Los recién nombrados miembros del Cuarteto Aspen se encontraron solos en el corredor en medio de un incómodo silencio. La tensión era palpable mientras Jace continuaba mirando a Sebastian amenazadoramente.

-"¿Le damos un vistazo a esa lista?"- le preguntó Sebastian a Clary, deslizando su mano debajo de su antebrazo.

Jace exhaló bruscamente y rodó sus ojos hacia Alec, quien lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

_¿Qué piensa que puedo hacer al respecto?_

-"Parece ser bastante estándar. Brahms, Beethoven, Mozart, estoy seguro de que podríamos tocar la mayoría de ellos con los ojos cerrados"- comentó Clary mientras leía la lista.

Sebastian se inclinó para que su rostro estuviera a sólo centímetros del de ella- "La cena de recaudación de fondos es el próximo viernes, eso nos da diez días. Probablemente deberíamos comenzar de inmediato. Quizás esta noche, ¿digamos a las 7:00?"

El corazón de Alec se desplomó. No podía practicar esta noche, iba a cenar con Magnus. Pero, ¿qué excusa podría dar sin alertar a Jace al instante? Él sabría en un segundo lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-"Lo siento chicos, no puedo esta noche, hay algo de lo que me tengo que encargar"- murmuró Alec.

-"¡Alec!"- estalló Jace, con los ojos abiertos de par en par- "¿Qué podrías necesitar hacer que sea más importante que esto?"

Alec apretó su mandíbula y miró a Jace con irritación- "Sólo tengo algunos asuntos personales que no se pueden posponer"

Jace lo miró sospechosamente- "¿Así?"

Alec lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Sebastian y Clary- "Pero mañana estoy libre todo el día. Nombra un tiempo y estaré allí, "ofreció.

Sebastian inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando de Jace a Alec, y de nuevo a Jace como si estuviera tratando de decidir qué clase de especie eran. Alec pensó que era un tipo muy extraño, juzgando silenciosamente en lo que parecía ser una forma muy crítica. Eso hizo que se estremeciera.

-"Muy bien, entonces mañana a las 9:00 am. Trabajaremos durante todo el día"- decidió Sebastian, asumiendo claramente el papel de líder.

-"Funciona para mí"- dijo Clary.

-"Allí estaré"- respondió Alec.

-"Bien"- Jace frunció el ceño, y todos se volvieron para irse en diferentes direcciones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec estaba corriendo por el sendero que conducía desde el edificio de ensayo hasta el estacionamiento, sintiendo a Jace pisándole los talones.

"¿Alec?" Jace llamó.

Alec siguió su camino.

-"¡Alec!"- gritó Jace más fuerte.

Alec no se inmutó.

-"¡Cristo, Alec, espera!"- gritó Jace, y Alec se detuvo bruscamente, pero no se giró.

-"Lo hiciste, ¿verdad? ¡Maldita sea, lo llamaste después de que te dije específicamente que no lo hicieras!"- acusó Jace cuando agarró el hombro de Alec y lo giró bruscamente.

-"No empieces conmigo, Jace, no después de esa ridícula exhibición que acabas de hacer, ¡no te atrevas a juzgarme!"- se defendió Alec, apartándose de las garras de Jace.

-"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esa basura _imbécil _intento de supermodelo que cree va a robarme a mi chica?"- exclamó Jace, criticándolo brutalmente.

-"¿Tu chica? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ella no quiere tener nada que ver contigo!"- dijo Alec, soltando la verdad fría y dura que había visto. La expresión de Jace inmediatamente se descompuso en respuesta.

-"Wow... de acuerdo... tienes que controlarte, porque no sabes nada de Clary y de mí. ¡Y solo porque un rico playboy quiera follarte no significa que de repente seas un experto en relaciones!"- respondió Jace amargamente.

-"¿Sabes que? Solo ocúpate de tus asuntos"- resopló Alec mientras daba la venta y se alejaba furioso.

Jace se quedó allí aturdido, mirando a Alec irse. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Poniendo las dos manos a ambos lados de su boca, Jace rugió hacia él mientras se alejaba- "¿Esta fue nuestra primera pelea?"- su voz resonó en el campus, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan- "Creo que salió bien, ¿no?"

Alec le enseñó el dedo medio sobre su cabeza y siguió caminando. Ya había tenido suficiente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El crepúsculo se abría paso en la pequeña habitación de Alec, el tenue resplandor de una puesta de sol morada y naranja sangrando a través de las cortinas de encaje. Continuó mirando la hora cada cinco minutos. Ahora eran las 7:30. Había estado listo desde hace una hora y cada minuto desde entonces se había sentido como una eternidad. Después de su discusión con Jace, se había dirigido al miserable y atestado autobús para volver a la Casa Hendel desde el campus. El viaje tomó el doble de tiempo y al menos media docena de personas a bordo pasaron todo el viaje felicitándolo incesantemente por ser parte del conjunto principal. Esto obligó a Alec a interactuar con ellos cuando lo único que realmente deseaba era quedarse solo. Cuando finalmente había regresado a su habitación, se ocupó hurgando en el resto de su equipaje sin desempacar. Había encontrado un par de pantalones decentes y una camisa liviana con botones que no se veía demasiado horrible después de que había logrado eliminar la mayoría de las arrugas. A pesar de que Magnus le había dicho que se pusiera algo cómodo se sintió obligado a vestirse para impresionar.

_Si es que era posible _ _impresionarlo_ _..._

En un intento de dejar de mirar el reloj, Alec se paseó de un lado a otro hasta que casi estuvo mareado. Con el estómago revuelto por los nervios, agarró su ejercitador para dedos _D'addario__varigrip_ y comenzó a tocar el cuarto movimiento del primer concierto para violonchelo de Shostakovich. Coincidía con el pulso acelerado de su ritmo cardíaco y su actual estado de ánimo frenético. La dramática melodía llenó el aire a su alrededor mientras se concentraba a través de cada toque presionado. Los callos bien desarrollados en las yemas de los dedos eran inmunes a su forma agresiva de aliviar la tensión.

-"Por favor, no me dejes decir nada estúpido"- gimió en voz alta a su estuche de violonchelo, deseando poder llevar a Stella con él. Siempre había sentido que su confianza sólo se desbloqueaba cuando ella estaba en sus manos. Como una parte importante de su identidad, que no podría replicar en su ausencia. Era un cliché y lo sabía, pero ella era una extensión de su cuerpo, corazón y mente. Su herramienta para comunicar sus pensamientos y sentimientos más íntimos a los demás. Ya fuera dolor, alegría, tristeza o amor, cada emoción se producía desde el toque de su arco contra sus cuerdas. Esta noche estaría vulnerable e incompleto.

La concentración de Alec en la música fue interrumpida por dos pitidos cortos de un claxon afuera. Arrojó el _varigrip_ y corrió hacia la ventana para ver una larga y brillante limusina negra aparcada de manera llamativa frente a la casa Hendel.

_¡Una puta limusina! ¡Mierda!_

Alec agarró su teléfono del tocador, junto con su única llave que colgaba de un anillo de metal barato, y corrió hacia la puerta. Después de cerrar su habitación, giró para correr escaleras abajo y chocó inmediatamente con Jace que venía subiendo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Alec pudo ver que Jace estaba lleno de remordimiento por lo que había sucedido antes. Sus ojos azules nadando con una ofrenda conciliadora.

-"Oye, diviértete esta noche"- dijo Jace con genuina honestidad.

-"Gracias"- respondió Alec, sintiendo que ya lo había perdonado.

-"Y si me necesitas, quiero decir, si necesitas salir de allí... ya sabes... si algo no se siente bien. O te sientes presionado, o lo que sea. Solo llámame e iré a buscarte"- dijo Jace sinceramente.

Alec se sintió abrumado por este gesto de preocupación. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien en su vida que le dijera algo tan sincero y realmente lo decía en serio. Por inesperado e inexplicable que fuera, Jace quería protegerlo.

-"Jace, yo..."- comenzó Alec.

-"No, está bien. Ambos nos comportamos como dos idiotas antes, yo fui el idiota más colosal, como de costumbre. ¡Podemos debatir los puntos más delicados después, pero por ahora, ¡tu carruaje te espera!"- declaró Jace con una dramática floritura hacia los escalones.

Alec le dirigió una adorable sonrisa torcida y luego bajó las escaleras juguetonamente golpeando el hombro de Jace mientras pasaba a su lado.

-"Diviértete, recuerda ser genial, sólo toma agua, ¡y no hagas nada de lo **_que yo haría_**!"- añadió Jace sarcásticamente mientras Alec le devolvía el saludo, doblaba la esquina y desaparecía de la vista.

Jace se demoró en los escalones por un momento y luego sacó su teléfono para enviar un rápido mensaje. Una vez que terminó, sacó las llaves de su auto del bolsillo y bajó las escaleras- "No lo jodas, chico"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.


	4. Midsummer Night's Dream (Sueño de una noche de verano)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cita

Alec salió por la entrada principal de la Casa Hendel y caminó inseguro hacia la limusina, mientras un hombre mayor con expresión jovial abría la puerta del conductor para saludarlo.

-"Buenas noches, ¿el señor Lightwood, supongo?"

Alec asintió con la cabeza.

-"Maravilloso, soy el Sr. Fell y será un placer llevarlo a Red Mountain esta noche"- dijo el hombre cortésmente, abriendo la puerta del pasajero.

-"¿Red Mountain?"- preguntó Alec con expresión de desconcierto- "¿La mayoría de los maestros y visitantes no se hospedan en la ciudad?"

-"El Sr. Bane tiene su residencia permanente aquí, bueno, una de las tantas que posee, le gusta incursionar en el sector inmobiliario"

Alec se quedó estupefacto. _¿¿¿Una de tantas???_

-"Tenga cuidado con la cabeza, por favor"- sugirió el Sr. Fell, y Alec se agachó para entrar al asiento trasero. La puerta se cerró apresuradamente detrás de él.

_No hay vuelta atrás ahora..._

El interior de la limusina le dio la momentánea sensación de estar encerrado dentro de su propio ataúd. El cuero color crema recubría los cuatro costados, las ventanas estaban polarizadas de un color intenso y la aparente insonorización de la cabina presionaba contra sus tímpanos incómodamente.

_Nadie me escucharía gritar..._

La división que separaba a Alec del asiento delantero se movió lentamente hacia abajo y dejó ver al Sr. Fell detrás del volante.

-"Por favor, sírvase cualquier cosa de la barra, el viaje sólo debería demorar unos veinte minutos"- le informó a Alec con una sonrisa. Luego, con un ligero zumbido, levantó la división y lo encerró dentro de su tumba.

Alec rebuscó nerviosamente en el mini-bar. Había una pequeña nevera con Pellegrino, Perrier y Evian, así como un estante incorporado que contenía al menos una docena de diferentes licores. Pensó en tomar un trago para ver si eso le calmaba los nervios, pero los consejos de Jace sobre el agua simple lo llevaron a tomar el Evian en su lugar.

Cuando la limusina salió de la ciudad, los pintorescos edificios de ladrillo fueron reemplazados por arboledas de álamos y colinas ondulantes. Mirando por la ventana polarizada, Alec pudo distinguir una pequeña granja con caballos y ganado, no lo que él esperaría en la tierra de los multimillonarios. El camino comenzó a inclinarse bruscamente hacia arriba cuando tomaron un giro repentino a la izquierda hacia una carretera sin señalizaciones. Alec inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia la ladera de la montaña y pudo distinguir los techos inclinados de las espectaculares casas enclavadas en la pared del acantilado. Había caminos privados, la mayoría de ellos cerrados, dividiéndose a la derecha y desapareciendo en el espeso paisaje.

Deslizándose hacia la ventanilla del lado del conductor, Alec miró hacia abajo para ver la ciudad encogiéndose debajo de él mientras se elevaba más y más hacia su destino desconocido. La noche había caído y las luces de la ciudad emitían un resplandor amarillento. A lo lejos, apenas podía distinguir el anaranjado de las tejas de la Casa Hendel.

_Incluso si quisiera que Jace venga por mí, ¡no tengo idea de adónde voy!_

Alec terminó el resto del agua y se secó las palmas sudorosas en los pantalones. Su corazón estaba acelerado mientras la limo redujo la velocidad casi hasta detenerse. Doblaron por un camino angosto bloqueado por una gran puerta de hierro forjado. Alec pasó su mano nerviosamente por su cabello y cuello.

_Debería haberme cortado el pelo y comprado una camisa nueva... ¡mierda!_

La puerta se abrió electrónicamente y los dos paneles se separaron lentamente dejando pasar la limusina a un camino privado. Se abrieron paso a lo largo de la pendiente empinada hasta que finalmente el terreno se niveló y la casa quedó a la vista.

_¡Mierda!_

Alec no estaba preparado para lo que vio, la casa era impresionante. Se levantaba sobre el suelo como la proa de un barco que sobresalía del terreno rocoso. Acabada en un estrecho ángulo formado de madera y vidrio de corte tosco, era el equilibrio perfecto de encanto rústico y diseño ultramoderno. La mandíbula de Alec se entreabrió mientras sus ojos veían la magnificencia de la estructura.

_Esto es una locura..._

La limusina se giró hacia el frente y alineó la puerta de Alec con un camino de escalones color pizarra. Sintió que se abría la puerta del conductor y sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, tratando de recuperar la calma.

_Ok... ¡puedes hacer esto!_

La puerta de Alec se abrió y el señor Fell extendió su brazo en señal de bienvenida- "Por aquí, señor, cuidado donde pisa"- instruyó mientras Alec agarraba el marco de la puerta para levantarse y salir del auto.

Alec fue guiado a lo largo del camino de piedra hasta la entrada de la casa donde la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta- "Su presencia, señor Lightwood, ha sido muy esperada por decir lo menos"- le dijo el Sr. Fell con un brillo de ironía en los ojos.

Alec sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse y una sonrisa tímida se le escapó. Bajo la mirada hacia sus pies con la esperanza de que pudiera ahuyentar su expresión avergonzada pero complacida.

Si fuera posible imaginarlo, el vestíbulo era realmente más impresionante que el exterior. Elevándose por lo menos a 20 pies de altura, el tema de la madera y el vidrio continuaba, pero a una escala aún más elaborada. Enormes vigas de lo que parecía madera de cedro cruzaban sobre sus cabezas. Alec respiró hondo y confirmó sus sospechas, el olor del cedro estaba definitivamente presente, mezclado con otro aroma aún más suntuoso que debía ser su cena. Algo que hizo gruñir su estómago.

El Sr. Fell lo miró y sonrió- "Espero que haya venido con hambre, la cena ha estado en marcha casi desde el amanecer. Su anfitrión realmente se ha superado a sí mismo"

Alec trató de refrenar su entusiasmo, pero su tímida sonrisa se había convertido en una completa sonrisa.

_Él cocinó... ¿para mí?_

La casa era palaciega y estaba inundada de una música hermosa, tan cristalina que era como entrar en una sala de conciertos. Sin duda, un sistema de entretenimiento hogareño de vanguardia era responsable de difundir el dulce sonido de Mendelssohn a su alrededor. Alec se sintió más a gusto cuando la familiar melodía calmó sus nervios.

Por donde mirara, Alec encontró artefactos musicales fascinantes. Lo más interesante a su izquierda era un gran trozo de pergamino enmarcado, que parecía ser algún tipo de música escrita a mano. Alec se sintió atraído por la curiosidad y rápidamente decodificó la letra garabateada en la parte superior de la composición, König Stephan.

-"Oh, Dios mío, ¿es un Beethoven?"- soltó Alec, incapaz de controlar su completa sorpresa.

-"¡Ah, sí, que buen ojo, el Opus 117 en todo su esplendor! Maravilloso, ¿no?"- elogió el Sr. Fell.

Alec no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se inclinó para mirar más de cerca y casi tiró un gran jarrón que estaba sobre la mesa de abajo. Rápidamente agarró los lados para estabilizar su balanceo.

-"Cuidado, Alexander, ese jarrón contiene los restos sagrados del mismísimo Emperador Zhengtong"- murmuró Magnus, acercándose sigilosamente detrás de Alec.

-"¡Jesús!"- juró Alec, saltando hacia atrás ante el sonido de la voz de Magnus.

El señor Fell soltó una carcajada mientras daba una palmada- "Oh, Dios, el pobre muchacho sólo ha estado aquí 2 minutos y ya casi lo matas del susto"- bromeó, dándole una palmada a Magnus en la espalda.

-"Mis disculpas, ¿dónde están mis modales? Bienvenido a la _Maison de Bane,_ veo que has descubierto una de mis posesiones más preciadas"- dijo Magnus afectuosamente, haciendo un gesto hacia la música enmarcada- "El maestro todavía producía grandes éxitos en 1811, antes de que comenzara lo peor de su enfermedad, por supuesto. Me gusta imaginar que esto estaba en su piano junto al segundo movimiento de la Sinfonía No. 7, siempre ha sido mi favorita"- Magnus sonrió con orgullo.

-"Es... increíble"- logró decir Alec, su ritmo cardíaco finalmente volviendo a un ritmo normal.

-"Tengo muchos más tesoros que puedo mostrarte, pero primero déjame invitarte a tomar algo"- dijo Magnus mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice al Sr. Fell.

-"Caballeros, aquí es donde los dejo. Sr. Lightwood fue un placer, espero verlo de nuevo en el futuro, lo que me atrevería a decir que será más temprano que tarde"- afirmó el Sr. Fell mientras inclinaba la cabeza y retrocedía hacia la puerta.

-"Gracias por traerme"- respondió Alec, lamentando al instante su elección poco convincente de palabras.

_Que manera de causar una gran , idiota._

-"Sígueme, Alexander, por aquí"- dijo Magnus, girando sobre sus talones y alejándose. Alec se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

El vestíbulo conducía a una gran sala con otro techo abovedado asegurado con más vigas de cedro, así como unos ventanales de piso a techo que se extendían a lo largo de la parte posterior. Había un amplio hogar de piedra a la izquierda y un magnífico piano de cola Steinway. Alec se detuvo en seco para captar la perfección de la escena.

_Si tuviera una casa, así es exactamente como se vería._

Magnus estaba ocupado en un bar muy pulido estilo Chicago en la esquina, sacudiendo una gran coctelera de acero inoxidable con ambas manos.

-"Me considero un experto en coctelería, creo que te va a gustar esto"- dijo Magnus convincentemente mientras levantaba la parte superior de la coctelera y vertía su contenido en dos copas de martini.

Alec se acercó cautelosamente al bar, recordando los consejos de Jace sobre beber sólo agua.

_Aunque, sería grosero no tomarlo._

Tomó la copa y miró el contenido sospechosamente.

-"Por nosotros"- declaró Magnus, chocando sus copas y tomando un sorbo. Alec se llevó la copa a los labios e inmediatamente sintió el ardor del vodka mientras el brebaje se arremolinaba alrededor de su lengua cubriéndola con el sorprendente sabor del limoncillo.

-"Mmm"- respondió Alec automáticamente. Su sentido del gusto sorprendido por la dulzura picante y herbal.

-"¡Ves, sabía que te gustaría!"- se jactó Magnus- "Y va perfectamente con nuestro menú de esta noche"

Alec tomó otro sorbo, saboreando el increíble sabor.

_¡Estos van a ser un peligro!_

-"Gracias por venir esta noche. Sé que mi invitación probablemente pareció demasiado directa, pero admito que estaba ansioso por conocerte mejor. Sin la distracción de extraños que se queden boquiabiertos"- le confió Magnus, mirando a Alec por encima del borde de su copa.

-"Estoy feliz de haber venido"- respondió Alec, el arrepentimiento plagando su mente al instante.

_¡Uf, literalmente todo lo que sale de mi boca es estúpido!_

-"Bien, me alegro"- sonrió Magnus, y el corazón de Alec revoloteó por su brillantez.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por un minuto mientras Alec continuaba bebiendo su martini a pesar de la forma en que le hacía sentir la cabeza.

-"¿Escuché que debo felicitarte?"- dijo Magnus, rompiendo el silencio- "El Cuarteto Aspen, es un honor tremendo"

-"Gracias"- murmuró Alec, rezando para que pudiera mantener sus mejillas bajo control.

-"Lo mejor de lo mejor, por no mencionar el arma secreta del festival. Espero que no los exploten demasiado en la campaña. ¿Cuándo comienzan a ensayar?"

-"Mañana por la mañana"- respondió Alec- "09:00 A.M."

-"Ah, ya veo, quizás no más de estos martinis, entonces ¡No me gustaría que apareciera con resaca en tu primer gran día!"- bromeó Magnus, tomando la copa de Alec y colocándola con la suya de nuevo en la barra- "¿Cenamos? Al menos yo muero de hambre"

-"Definitivamente"- respondió Alec, sintiendo el vacío en su estómago anhelar la comida. Siguió a Magnus otra vez mientras lo conducía hacia la cocina.

-"Quise mantener las cosas simples y casuales, sin necesidad del alboroto de un gran comedor esta noche"- explicó Magnus revelando un íntimo servicio para dos en los taburetes de la isla de su cocina.

Alec se sentó en uno de los taburetes y admiró la enormidad de lo que claramente se había inspirado una cocina francesa tradicional. Magníficamente rústica, pero refinada, con una sensación de elegancia, pero muy agradable. Los armarios eran de madera oscura y nudosa que se parecían mucho a muebles reales. Las encimeras eran de granito liviano y una gran variedad de ollas y sartenes de cobre colgaban del techo sobre ellas. Alec tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado al descubrir que Magnus podía cocinar. No sólo eso, sino que realmente había hecho algo especial sólo para él. Luchó contra el impulso de ruborizarse agarrando su vaso de agua y bebiéndolo.

Magnus estaba sacando grandes tazones de servir de los cajones de calentamiento rectangulares integrados en la pared junto a los hornos dobles. Los ojos de Alec se abrieron ante el banquete para los sentidos frente a él.

-"Mi madre, en paz descanse, era mitad indonesia y basta decir que estoy un poco obsesionado con la cocina del sudeste asiático"- le dijo Magnus mientras colocaba un plato tras otro en el mostrador.

Alec sabía desde luego que los dos padres de Magnus habían fallecido cuando él era muy pequeño. Leyó toda la información que pudo encontrar sobre su vida personal y la guardó en su memoria. Pero no quería sacar el tema, así que en su lugar señaló lo obvio.

-"¿Esperamos más personas?"- preguntó Alec con sarcasmo.

Magnus respondió con una fuerte carcajada- "Ja, ja, ja, no esta noche... esto es todo para nosotros"

A Alec le gustó escuchar la palabra _nosotros_. La forma en que Magnus la había usado tan casualmente, como si fuera algo común referirse a Alec y a sí mismo como una sola entidad. Luchó por mantenerse firme en la verdad, que esta era sólo su primera cita, cuando en realidad sentía que se habían conocido desde hace mucho más tiempo. Era un déjà vu persistente que Alec sentía tirando de la parte posterior de su mente, la misma sensación que había tenido en la sala de práctica el día anterior. Se encontró perdido en sus pensamientos mientras veía a Magnus alinear los platos meticulosamente.

-"De acuerdo, creo que esto es todo. ¿Puedo?"- preguntó Magnus, haciendo un gesto al plato de Alec.

-"Claro"- respondió Alec maravillado cuando Magnus levantó su plato frente a él y comenzó a construir su obra maestra.

-"Primero comenzamos con nasi, que es el arroz cocido al vapor, y también he hecho algo de nasi gorung, eso es arroz frito, porque es mucho más sabroso del modo en que yo lo hago. Luego agregaremos el lauk-pauk, esos son los platos de pescado y carne. Mi favorito absoluto, ayam goring, que es como pollo frito, pero mucho mejor por los condimentos. Chalotes, ajo, cúrcuma, limoncillo, y luego fritos en aceite de coco. Te va a encantar. También he hecho rendang, que es un curry, pero la carne se cocina en leche de coco durante horas, no vas a creer lo tierna que es. Luego pondré un poco de sayur-mayur aquí, esas son las verduras. He usado espinacas y varias verduras de hoja verde, mandioca, berenjena, papaya y ajo. Sé que parece un desastre, pero estos sabores se complementan perfectamente, confía en mí"

Alec estaba hipnotizado. Intentaba escuchar los nombres de los platos y los ingredientes, pero no podía dejar de mirar las manos de Magnus. La forma en que hacía un ademan en dirección a cada guiso antes de colocar una porción en el plato de Alec, sus dedos rodando con un floreo y chasquido. Realmente podría haber sido director de orquesta si no hubiera tocado el violín. Era elegante y cautivador. Alec se sintió clavado en su taburete mientras lo miraba con anticipación y sin aliento.

-"De acuerdo, creo que ahora sí, su cena está servida, _Monsieur_"- declaró Magnus, colocando el plato de Alec frente a él de nuevo- "¡Por favor, atrévete, me muero por tu crítica!"

Alec no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Inmediatamente recogió su tenedor y tomó un gran bocado del arroz frito, los sabores explotaron en su boca- "Mmmm hmmm"- gimió en aprobación mientras sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás involuntariamente. La picante aromática mezclada con la dulzura terrenal, combinada con ese algo crujiente, lo envolvió. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida. Y eso realmente decía algo, considerando que había nacido y se había criado en Manhattan.

-"¡Prueba el pollo al lado!"- lo instó Magnus, claramente disfrutando de ver a Alec descubrir sus talentos ocultos como chef.

Alec trató de controlar sus embarazosos Oooh's y Ahh's, pero la comida era demasiado buena. Sabía que debería controlarse y recordar sus modales, pero nada iba a evitar que devorara cada bocado de su plato con gusto.

Magnus finalmente se liberó de la alegría de verle disfrutar los guisos y lo acompañó a comer. Alec agradeció sentirse un poco menos visible cuando Magnus tomó una botella de vino y comenzó a llenar dos copas.

-"Esto es tauk, un vino de palma de azúcar. Tengo amigos en Yakarta que me mantienen bien abastecido"- elogió Magnus mientras continuaba sirviendo generosamente.

_Genial, más alcohol. Estoy tan condenado._

Magnus volvió a colocar la botella y comenzó a comer. Los ojos de Alec tuvieron la oportunidad de vagar de nuevo. Lo atraían hipnóticamente las manos mágicas de Magnus... sus dedos ágiles, las uñas pintadas de negro, incluso la manera en que sostenía el tenedor era sublime.

_¡Condenado!_

-"Entonces, cuéntame sobre tu familia, ¿algún hermano?"- preguntó Magnus inocentemente, sus ojos se centraron en su comida.

-"Um, sí, dos. Mi hermana, Izzy, ella es la inteligente. Estudia leyes en Yale, es el orgullo de la familia"- bromeó Alec, pero con un toque de sarcasmo- "Pero no me malinterpretes, ella es genial sin embargo"

-"¿Y el otro?"- cuestionó Magnus.

-"Mi hermano menor, Max. Está totalmente loco, literalmente nunca deja de hablar, pero es imposible no amarle. Lo extraño mucho"- admitió Alec- "Ha estado en un internado en el extranjero. Necesito ir a verlo tan pronto como termine el festival"

-"¿Ustedes dos son cercanos?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Honestamente, él es la persona más importante en mi vida. Reconozco que al principio no estaba tan emocionado por tener otro hermano. Tenía 9 años y era un malhumorado. Básicamente me sentaba en mi habitación tocando el chelo día y noche, evitando al mundo. Pero cuando Max llegó, cambió todo. Me miró y me hizo sentir importante y necesario. Haría cualquier cosa por él"- dijo Alec, sus emociones cortando el resto de sus pensamientos mientras se cerraba su garganta. Sintió una punzada de tristeza al pensar en Max y en lo lejos que estaba.

-"Eso es realmente dulce, suena extraordinario"- sonrió Magnus- "¿Y qué hay de tus padres, qué hacen ellos?"

-"Ah, bueno, mi mamá y mi papá trabajan para el gobierno. Asuntos Internacionales para el Departamento de Estado, algo así como muy importantes"- le dijo Alec.

-"Ya veo, ¿y también eres cercano a ellos?"- insistió Magnus.

-"A veces. Pero la mayoría de las veces sólo piensan en mí como su hijo gay descarriado, el chelista, que fue a la escuela de música en vez de a Liga Ivy. Realmente querían que estudiara finanzas o leyes. O cualquier cosa que consideren que 'vale la pena', como dicen ellos. Soy una desilusión para ellos, lo sé. Realmente no les importa lo exitoso que sea musicalmente. Estoy destinado a ser la oveja negra de la familia"- respondió Alec.

_Mierda, ¿por qué dije todo eso? ¿Esto es una entrevista o una cita?_

-"Claramente, deben estar delirando si no pueden ver lo increíblemente talentoso que eres. He estado en este negocio por mucho tiempo y reconozco la grandeza cuando la veo"- proclamó Magnus.

-"Nunca me has escuchado tocar"- respondió Alec bruscamente.

-"¡_Au__contraire_ querido, te busqué en Google! Nombre legal, fecha de nacimiento, registros escolares, historial de rendimiento, fui un completo acosador. He visto más que suficiente para respaldar mi reclamo. Tienes un don increíble, no mentiría sobre esas cosas, créeme"- afirmó Magnus.

_Dios mío, ¿me buscó en Google?_

-"Uh... gracias, supongo"- respondió Alec tímidamente, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Esperaba que no hubiera visto sus primeras piezas, eran horrible.

-"Deberías sentirte orgulloso, Alexander, no dejes que la estupidez y la mente cerrada de los demás atenúen la luz que brilla dentro de ti. Créeme, aprendí esa lección por las malas"- confesó Magnus mientras dejaba el tenedor y se volvía para mirarlo- "Realmente eres algo especial"- le dijo Magnus dulcemente.

Alec se encontró mirando a los ojos de Magnus, momentáneamente perdido en su absoluta bondad y honestidad. Estos eran rasgos que raramente encontraba en otros, era abrumador para él.

_¿Cómo puede ser tan increíble?_

La breve, pero intensa conexión de sus miradas fue roto por Magnus, que saltó abruptamente de su taburete- "¡Ayúdame a limpiar, tengo algo que quiero mostrarte!"- dijo alegremente mientras Alec quedaba en un trance aturdido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los dos hombres trabajaron juntos como equipo para guardar las sobras y cargar el lavavajillas. Alec se sentía muy doméstico, por un momento soñó despierto sobre cómo sería la vida cuando tuviera una casa algún día. Su propio lugar, con su propia cocina. Pensó que le gustaría aprender a cocinar, siempre había sido un entusiasta. Distraído por pensamientos de su futuro desconocido, no dejaba de mirar a Magnus observándolo trabajar. Le costó creer que esta era la misma persona a la que idolatró durante tantos años. El legendario virtuoso envolviendo cuencos y arrancando trozos de plástico, lo hacía lucir tan humano. Como si casi pudieran ser considerados iguales en su mente.

Una vez que finalmente terminaron, Magnus caminó de regreso a la isla para volver a llenar sus copas de vino, luego tomó su copa por el tallo y se dirigió a la puerta del patio trasero.

-"Por aquí"- le hizo señas, Alec agarró su copa y lo siguió.

Una vez fuera, Alec se sorprendió al ver que no había absolutamente ninguna vista. La casa daba directamente hasta la montaña. No habían más de nueve metros de patio trasero. Magnus se volvió hacia una escalera de metal y comenzó una empinada subida.

-"Me gusta llamar a esto mi _escalera al cielo_"- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, volviéndose para indicarle que lo siguiera. Alec se agarró a la barandilla y continuó tras él.

Las escaleras se extendían hasta la parte trasera de la casa dando dos vueltas antes de llegar al techo. Magnus se había adelantado y llegó primero que Alec a la cima.

-"¡Aquí estamos, mi oasis privado!"- anunció Magnus mientras Alec daba los últimos dos pasos en un solo paso gigantesco y se reunía a él.

-"Wow"- pronunció Alec en una rápida inhalación. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par con asombro.

Magnus sonrió con orgullo al ver la expresión en su rostro.

El techo ofrecía una vista impresionante de la montaña Aspen al otro lado del valle, así como una vista panorámica de toda la cordillera detrás. Era realmente increíble.

-"¡Todo este espacio desperdiciado era sólo el techo de la cochera, así que hice que el arquitecto lo convirtiera en mi improvisado patio trasero en el cielo!"- dijo Magnus con orgullo y los brazos extendidos- "¿Te gusta?"

Alec tomó un minuto para procesar lo que veía. La vista imponente, la luz bailarina de una fogata de mesa, las estrellas centelleantes tan cerca, y el hombre de sus sueños parado frente a él con los brazos abiertos. Gustarle era el eufemismo de toda una vida. Sentía que había entrado en una realidad alterna donde repentinamente le habían dado todo lo que siempre había deseado.

-"Es lo más hermoso que he visto"- profesó Alec, mirando valientemente a Magnus como si fuera lo único visible que importara.

La expresión de espera de Magnus floreció en una sonrisa alegre, sus ojos brillaban más que las estrellas en los ojos de Alec.

-"Ven aquí"- pidió Magnus señalando a Alec a las rejas en el borde del techo- "Quiero mostrarte otra cosa"

Alec dejó su copa de vino en una mesa de mármol al lado de la copa de Magnus y lo siguió.

-"¿Ves ese grupo de luces allí?"- señaló Magnus- "Justo a la izquierda de la góndola"

-"Sí"- respondió Alec, presionando su cintura contra la barandilla e inclinándose ligeramente. Podía verlo brillando en la distancia.

-"Ese es el club donde te vi por primera vez hace tres días. Y en ese momento perfecto, cuando la multitud se separó y tú estabas de pie allí, bajo las luces estroboscópicas, mirándome, supe sin lugar a dudas que te quería en mi vida"

El agarre de Alec en la barandilla se perdió y sus brazos cayeron lacios a los costados.

_Él lo sintió también._

-"Puede parecer una locura, y tal vez lo es, pero creo que fue el destino el que nos llevó a ambos a ese lugar en este momento de nuestras vidas. Sé que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos, y hay mucho que necesito decirte. Pero en este momento lo único que quiero decir es esto"- dijo Magnus mientras tomaba la mano de Alec- "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ¿me permitirías besarte?"

El corazón de Alec se quedó congelado en su pecho, no había aire en sus pulmones para respirar o pensamiento que ocupara su mente. Sólo una simple respuesta a la pregunta de Magnus surgió sin esfuerzo y sin vacilación...- "Sí"

Magnus se adelantó y se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies, tomando el rostro de Alec en sus manos tan suavemente como si estuviera hecho de vidrio. Puso sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre la boca de Alec que lo esperaba y presionó con fervor, pero con cuidadosa moderación. El sabor de su aliento mezclado era dulce por el vino. Los labios de Alec se separaron levemente para permitir que la esencia de Magnus fluya sin obstrucciones a sus pulmones. Se sintió como el primer aliento real que había tomado en su vida. Su cuerpo hormigueó.

Magnus apartó sus labios y Alec los persiguió. Él había probado su dulzura dichosa y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir ahora. Magnus respondió con entusiasmo y con más intensidad. Ahora que el hielo inicial se había roto, inclinó la cabeza para acercarse completamente a Alec, con la boca abierta y dócil. Alec podía sentir el toque de la lengua de Magnus en la costura de sus labios y le concedió el paso. Su respiración se detuvo cuando Magnus entró en él con avidez, acercando su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Fue apasionado y absorbente. Alec sintió que estaba perdiendo el control hasta que, de repente, Magnus se apartó y rompió la conexión.

-"Gracias"- murmuró Magnus a solo una pulgada de la jadeante boca de Alec- "He estado queriendo hacer eso toda la noche"

Alec espontáneamente tomó la mano izquierda de Magnus y se la quitó del rostro. La agarró suavemente, extendiendo sus dedos fuertes, pero delicados sobre su propia palma abierta. Luego tocó con cuidado las uñas pulidas y se deslizó sobre cada una de las yemas de los dedos de Magnus, palpando sus callosos bordes. Estos eran los hábiles dedos que derrotaron el salón Carnegie con un Tchaikovsky impecable, ganaron ovaciones con Beethoven en el salón Royal Albert y tocaron la banda sonora de sus fantasías nocturnas más salvajes desde que era un adolescente. Levantó la palma de su mano hacia sus labios y besó cada uno de los nudillos de Magnus uno a uno, adorando cada cresta y cada pliegue- "He estado esperando hacer esto por años"- susurró Alec suavemente, admitiendo lo que temía que Magnus descubriera. Que él lo había adorado por tanto tiempo que este momento era un sueño hecho realidad.

Magnus respondió envolviendo su mano derecha sobre la de Alec, colocándola entre las suyas. Sus ojos expresivos mirándole diciéndole todo lo que deseaba oír sin hacer ruido.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"- preguntó Magnus con una mirada inocente en los ojos muy abiertos. Había reemplazado su aire normal de confianza con una vulnerabilidad en bruto que Alec no había visto antes.

-"No sé"- confesó Alec entrelazando sus dedos con los de Magnus y llevando sus manos unidas a su pecho- "Pero no me quiero ir"

-"Entonces quédate..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado viendo a Magnus y Alec tener su primera cita. ¡La cual no termina del todo! Pero tuve que dejar un poco de suspenso para mantener las cosas interesantes. ¡Mucho más por venir! ¡Algunas revelaciones impactantes que creo nadie se espera!


	5. Adagio for Strings (Adagio para cuerdas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúa la cita, muy brevemente y Alec cómete un error...

Alec sintió el peso de las palabras de Magnus como un golpe en el pecho. Su mente se sacudió violentamente de su actual estado de éxtasis y se catapultó a una realidad aterradora.

_¿Quedarse?_

Todo el cuerpo de Alec se puso rígido, su garganta se tensó de inmediato- "Yo... no puedo"- se las arregló para responder mientras un escalofrío de miedo viajaba por sus venas como agua helada. Soltó las manos de Magnus y dio un paso atrás. Una intensa respuesta de lucha o huida lo atenazó

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

_-"_No puedo, lo siento"- murmuró Alec, mirándose los pies mientras la superficialidad de la situación lo paralizaba.

-"Alexander, está bien, no entres en pánico"- respondió Magnus levantando ambas palmas hacia Alec en un intento de calmarlo- "No te estoy presionando, yo no haría eso"

Alec se llevó una mano al cabello, formando un puño mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza en un intento por aclarar un diluvio de pensamientos enervantes- "Lo sé, no eres tú... soy yo"- admitió sintiendo su cobardía crecer y estirarse a proporciones épicas.

_Jace tenía razón, no hay vuelta atrás de esto. ¿Qué estoy haciend_

Alec estaba perdiendo la batalla que se libraba en su interior. Su agobiante ansiedad por la mera idea de quedarse con Magnus de la noche a la mañana lo asustó hasta el punto en que necesitaba escapar. A pesar de que una gran parte de él no quería estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo, se vio ensombrecido por la aprensión y la duda.

_Debo llamar a Jace._

-"¿Por qué no enfriamos un poco las cosas? Regresemos abajo, preparé un postre"- sugirió Magnus, claramente preocupado de haberlo presionado demasiado y muy pronto.

Alec inconscientemente se movía hacia atrás paso a paso, cada vez más cerca de las escaleras. Estaba tratando de alejarse de la situación intimidante, incapaz de encontrar el coraje para quedarse o las palabras para explicar por qué no podía hacerlo.

-"Magnus lo siento, lo olvidé, tengo un día importante mañana... realmente tengo que irme"- mintió Alec, y no muy convincentemente. Arriesgó una mirada desde sus pies hasta el rostro de Magnus y vio la expresión de desilusión brillando en sus ojos. Eso lo destrozó

_Estoy jodiendo esto._

Alec sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y abrió sus mensajes de texto para Jace. Escribió: '_Ayúdame'_ y luego presionó enviar. La respuesta fue inmediata.

.

11:05 PM - Jace: estaré allí en 5

.

Magnus dio un paso atrás, dándole a Alec espacio para respirar- "Está bien, entiendo, déjame llamar a Ragnor, él puede llevarte de vuelta"- le ofreció suavemente con un aire tranquilizador en su voz.

-"En realidad, tengo un amigo que va a venir a buscarme, uh Jace. Ya lo conociste"- respondió Alec.

Magnus se sorprendió. Sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente con confusión.

-"Tenemos algunas cosas que debemos resolver esta noche, antes de mañana... algunas cosas importantes para el cuarteto"- la patética excusa de Alec sonó peor de lo que pareció en su cabeza. Sabía que estaba arruinando todo, y cada palabra que decía solo lo hundía en un agujero más profundo.

Magnus levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Alec con recelo. "Ya veo, bueno, entonces, no dejes que te mantenga alejado de tus _planes"-_ respondió con un borde de amargura.

Alec se estremeció, si necesitaba más pruebas de que había arruinado por completo la noche, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Magnus obviamente estaba molesto y él era 100% culpable.

-"Lo siento. Gracias por la cena y por todo"- farfulló Alec, fracasando miserablemente en tratar de suavizar las cosas.

Magnus agarró su copa de vino de la mesa y bebió el contenido de un solo trago- "Claro, un placer"

-"Tu casa es realmente hermosa"- dijo Alec, luchando por presentar otra ofrenda de paz.

-"Lo es"- respondió Magnus con frialdad, sus ojos mirando a lo lejos.

Con abrumadora inquietud, Alec se alejó. Cuando llegó a la escalera, tomó la barandilla y se volvió para ver a Magnus desplomarse dramáticamente en uno de los sofás. Terminó el resto del vino en la copa de Alec, que estaba casi llena, y la dejó sobre la mesa al lado de la primera.

Alec hizo una pausa.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? ¡vuelve allí y deja de ser un cobarde!_

Magnus se recostó en los mullidos almohadones y cruzó las piernas, desafiante.

Alec tragó saliva, sabía que debería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Se limitó a mirar a Magnus silenciosamente deseando poder ser un tipo diferente de persona. Quería ser alguien valiente, alguien que pudiera dejar que le sucedieran cosas buenas... alguien que no tuviera tanto miedo.

-"Adiós, Alexander"- declaró Magnus, sus ojos cínicos incapaces de ocultar por completo lo que estaba escondido detrás de ellos.

El corazón de Alec se hundió con la brusca despedida de Magnus. Le dolió el pecho al ver que su perfecto sueño hecho realidad se disolvía justo ante sus ojos en la peor pesadilla imaginable. Devastado, bajó las escaleras saltándolas de dos en dos hasta que llegó a la puerta de atrás. Afortunadamente estaba abierta y corrió por la casa, saliendo por la entrada principal.

Bajó los escalones de pizarra que lo habían llevado al interior unas horas antes, cruzó el camino de entrada y bajó por la estrecha senda inclinada. La luna estaba envuelta detrás de un espeso velo de nubes, apenas iluminando el camino para que pudiera ver por dónde iba. El único sonido que podía escuchar era el suave ruido sordo de sus zapatos en el pavimento y su propia respiración jadeante. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta mágicamente zumbó para abrirse.

_Él me está mirando._

Entre las puertas parcialmente abiertas, Alec observó a un brillante Dodge Charger negro al ralentí a un lado de la carretera. Corrió hacia el lado del pasajero, abrió la puerta y se metió.

-"Jesús, hombre, ¿qué diablos pasó allí?"- preguntó Jace, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-"¡Sólo conduce! ¡Sólo sácame de aquí!"- exclamó Alec, perdiendo el control de sus emociones cuidadosamente guardadas. Formó un puño apretado y lo estrelló contra el tablero de Jace- "¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡CARAJO!"- gritó Alec mientras golpeaba el tablero varias veces- "¡Jodí todo! ¡MALDITA SEA!"

Jace estaba aturdido. Nunca había visto a Alec perder la calma, nunca lo había escuchado realmente insultar. Como no quería empeorar la situación, golpeó el acelerador con el pie y salió al camino. Dejando atrás, sin duda, un largo rastro de goma quemada.

-"¿Te lastimó? Porque daré la vuelta y..."

-"¡NO! ¡Sólo conduce!"- lo interrumpió Alec, su voz temblaba de ira.

-"Está bien, está bien, pero no me importa qué tan rico sea ese idiota. Volveré allí y lo patearé en el culo..."

-"¡Deja de hablar!"- gritó Alec.

Jace cerró la boca de golpe y siguió conduciendo silenciosamente por la larga y serpenteante carretera de montaña mientras Alec echaba chispas en el asiento del pasajero.

Incapaz de respirar adecuadamente, Alec sumergió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, agarrando la parte posterior de sus piernas con fuerza.

_Jesús, ¿qué he hecho?_

Era imposible de creer que se había permitido perder completamente el valor y alejarse así de Magnus. Alguien a quien respetaba y admiraba tanto. Alguien que había ido más allá para darle la bienvenida a su hogar, hacerle sentir totalmente cómodo, cocinando para él y preguntándole sobre su familia y su vida. Alec se sintió completamente avergonzado.

Jace condujo silenciosamente mientras monitoreaba los sonidos de la respiración errática de Alec. Esperó hasta que estuvo bajo control antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo.

-"Escucha hombre, no sé lo que pasó, y no tienes que decirme. Pero, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo o lo que sea?"- preguntó Jace con amabilidad y genuina preocupación por su amigo.

-"No hay nada que puedas hacer"- respondió Alec con silenciosa desesperación- "Lo hecho, hecho está"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el Charger se detuvo frente a la Casa Hendel, Alec sintió un momento de claridad sobre él.

-"Oye, ¿cómo sabías dónde estaba?"- le preguntó a Jace en tono acusador.

Jace se ocupó buscando a tientas las llaves de su auto, sin hacer contacto visual.

-"¿Qué?"- respondió distraídamente.

-"¡Me escuchaste! ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? ¿Y cómo demonios llegaste tan rápido?"- demandó Alec.

Jace se movió nerviosamente en su asiento- "Um, bueno, llegué a pensar que llevabas fuera un tiempo y, no sé, sólo me preguntaba dónde estabas. Así que llamé a esa chica Maureen de los registros y dulcemente la convencí para que me diera la dirección de Bane"- confesó.

-"¿Eso todavía no explica cómo llegaste tan rápido?"- continuó Alec cuestionándolo, no comprando la historia.

-"Estaba fuera manejando, estaba cerca. Eso es todo"- propuso Jace mientras se encogía inocentemente de hombros.

Alec pensó que esta explicación no parecía muy probable, pero estaba cansado, enojado, y únicamente quería estar solo en su miseria.

-"Bien Jace, lo que sea"- espetó, saliendo del coche y dando un portazo detrás de él- "Me voy a la cama"

Jace observó a Alec irse y no intentó detenerlo. Una vez que estuvo absolutamente seguro de que estaba completamente fuera de la vista, saltó a su auto y se alejó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Alec se despertó sobresaltado como si hubiera escuchado un disparo. Presa del pánico, se revolvió frenéticamente en la cama buscando su teléfono, preocupado de haberse quedado dormido. Finalmente lo encontró enterrado en una manta cerca de su cadera, afortunadamente todavía quedaba algo de batería.

_7:00 AM ... ¡gracias a Dios!_

El ensayo no era hasta las 9:00 AM, así que todavía tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse. Como a le habían confiado la llave de la sala de práctica, pensó que debería llegar temprano y dejar una buena impresión. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza preparándose para tomar una larga caminata matutina, los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a repetirse. Primero los agradables, que casi lo engañaron para que pensara que la noche había sido un éxito. Hasta que el horrible giro de los acontecimientos inundó su mente, recordándole lo mal que habían terminado las cosas. Ansioso por apartarlos, Alec saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha.

-"Hoy se trata de mí y de ti"- le murmuró a Stella mientras cruzaba la habitación- "Nadie más"

El agua caliente calmó los músculos rígidos y doloridos de Alec. Había estado tan molesto la noche anterior que había dormido en una posición contorsionada, enroscado alrededor de su teléfono. Al menos una docena de veces había empezado a llamar a Magnus y disculparse. Quería decirle que fue la noche más increíble de su vida. Que había sido maravilloso y la cita había sido perfecta más allá de sus sueños más descabellados. Quería explicar que la única razón por la que se había asustado era porque se sentía avergonzado y patético. Alec estaba acostumbrado a sabotearse a sí mismo. Él siempre había sido su peor enemigo. Fue un mecanismo de supervivencia después de una vida llena de relaciones fallidas. Sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos de la escuela, su inexistente vida sexual, todo era un páramo de desilusión y desamor.

_Está mejor sin mí de todos modos, estoy demasiado jodido como para tener una relación._

Alec miró su mano derecha y notó que sus nudillos estaban cubiertos de costra de sangre seca. Hizo un puño y sintió la piel estirarse dolorosamente sobre el hueso. Recordaba haber golpeado el tablero de Jace, afortunadamente con su brazo del arco y no con el que usaba para digitar. Esperaba que no hubiera causado ningún daño al automóvil, y honestamente se sorprendió de haber tenido esta reacción tan visceral. No se sentía como él mismo. No era de los que se enojaban y definitivamente no era una persona que golpeaba cosas. Su estómago se sacudió con más vergüenza.

Casi en el momento en que Alec terminó de vestirse, tocaron suavemente la puerta.

-"¿Alec?"

Era Jace.

-"¿Estás despierto?"

Alec abrió la puerta para revelar a Jace en el pasillo con aspecto avergonzado.

-"Pensé que probablemente querrías salir temprano. ¿Irás a la escuela conmigo?"- preguntó Jace con cautela, sin saber en qué tipo de humor estaría Alec hoy.

-"Sí, claro, gracias"- respondió Alec. Se sintió culpable por dejar las cosas como lo hizo anoche después de que Jace fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ir a buscarlo.

Jace sonrió y le dio a Alec un ligero golpe en el brazo- "¡Este es nuestro hombre del día! ¡Vamos a mostrarle a esos otros dos idiotas cómo se hace!"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que Jace en realidad no lo decía en serio. Tal vez para Sebastian seguro, no había afecto ahí, pero sabía que su objetivo principal hoy sería impresionar a la pelirroja, Clary. Alec esperaba que verlo fracasar épicamente pudiera hacer que sus propios defectos en el amor fueran menos deprimentes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yendo a toda velocidad por la montaña con Jace detrás del volante Alec no sintió su nivel normal de miedo y nerviosismo. No se agarró a su asiento, ni se apoyó contra la puerta. Simplemente relajó su cuerpo y dejó que las curvas cerradas de la carretera lo movieran voluntariamente de un lado a otro. Sintió un cambio en él, una nueva sensación de libertad que de alguna manera se arrastró en su conciencia. ¿Cuál era la causa de todo este miedo en su vida? Miedo al fracaso, miedo al cambio, miedo a la decepción, miedo a ir demasiado rápido o amar demasiado a alguien. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él? ¿Cómo estaba dando forma a su futuro? Sabía las respuestas sin pensarlo mucho, el miedo lo estaba reteniendo. Si no encontraba una manera de luchar contra eso, nunca sería feliz. Esta comprensión se estrelló sobre él como una ola del océano.

_Pero, ¿y si es demasiado tarde?_

Jace y Alec llegaron a la escuela aproximadamente media hora antes de su tiempo de práctica programado. Era un día magnífico, la luz del sol brillaba desde un cielo sin nubes. Las montañas enmarcadas contra un lienzo de azul brillante. Alec todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la majestuosidad de todo. Cuando entraron en el estanque y se dirigieron hacia la primera sala, se sorprendieron al ver a Clary sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, frente a la puerta de la sala de ensayo, sintonizando su violín.

-"¡Hey!"- la llamó Jace- "¡Nos ganaste!"

-"Hey!"- respondió Clary- "Sí, quería llegar temprano ya que el servicio de transporte a veces se retrasa"

-"¡Podríamos haberte recogido!"- proclamó Jace con entusiasmo- "La próxima vez nos aseguraremos de hacerlo, ¿verdad, Alec? ¡No habrá problema!"

Clary bajó la mirada con una sonrisa tímida. Alec pensó que ella parecía receptiva a la idea y de repente sintió que su corazón se sacudía un poco al pensar en Jace y Clary coqueteando en sus viajes matutinos hasta la escuela. Nada útil para su actual estado de angustia mental.

-"También estaría feliz de hacerlo Clarissa"- intervino Sebastian, acercándose sigilosamente desde atrás- "Vengo a la ciudad todas las mañanas camino a mis lecciones"

Jace giró rápidamente para lanzarle su mirada más amenazante. Pero los ojos de Sebastian nunca dejaron a Clary mientras la observaba lascivamente.

Alec sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la sala de práctica. Apresurándose antes de que ocurra un derramamiento de sangre. Cuando encendió las luces, vio que la habitación ya estaba preparada para la formación del cuarteto, cuatro sillas con cuatro soportes. Caminó hacia la cuarta silla y encontró que la partitura para el chelo ya estaba en su lugar junto con una nota con su nombre. Alec la tomó y abrió la tarjeta doblada.

.

_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti,_

_Víctor_

.

Alec sintió que su corazón palpitaba cuando una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Su maestro era como un padre para él de muchas maneras. Había estado allí los últimos cuatro años de su vida a través de todos los altibajos como nadie antes. Hacerlo orgulloso significaba un mundo para Alec. Cerró la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero prometiendo dedicación completa al grupo, sin dejar que las distracciones se interpusieran en el camino. Sabía que si excavaba profundamente podría salir del pantano de emociones que había estado sufriendo durante las últimas diez horas. Era hora de poner su cara de poker.

-"Vamos a trabajar"- dijo Alec en voz alta a los otros tres- "Tenemos a Beethoven aquí en la cima de la pila, es un buen punto para comenzar"

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos hacia Alec, claramente no se esperaba que él fuera quien diera las instrucciones.

-"Buena elección Alec"- respondió Jace, dándole una palmada en la espalda para mostrar su solidaridad. Los ojos de Sebastian se movieron entre los dos como si estuviera tratando de decidir a quién asesinar primero. Jace respondió con una sonrisa engreída. Alec y Clary parecían ajenos al intercambio.

-"Beethoven será"- se burló Sebastian, sentándose en su silla como si estuviera tomando un trono. No tenía intención de dejar que nadie más tomara las decisiones, casi se podía ver girar las ruedas de sus maquinaciones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La práctica estuvo bastante tranquila. Con algunos problemas con el ritmo y la dinámica, Clary había arrastrado al Allegro dos veces, pero se había adaptado rápidamente. Alec y Jace estaban en perfecta sincronización, para consternación de Sebastian. Después de tres horas sin descanso, Alec sintió que estaban en buena forma considerando que era su primer ensayo. Sintiendo que su confianza aún estaba en lo alto, habló nuevamente con una voz de autoridad.

-"Creo que deberíamos parar para almorzar"- dijo Alec- "Podemos recuperar ese tiempo en un par de horas"

Jace inmediatamente se volvió hacia Clary y le pidió que fuera con él a la ciudad para buscar algo de comer. La mandíbula de Sebastián se tensó, aunque trató de ocultarlo manteniendo los labios juntos. Alec se percató de su visible reacción.

-"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"- le espetó Alec, no estaba de humor para ser desafiado.

-"Para nada, _maestro_"- respondió Sebastian sarcásticamente con una sonrisa maníaca. Inclinó la cabeza dramáticamente hacia Alec y luego le guiñó un ojo.

Alec se sintió desconcertado- "¿Qué carajo le pasa a este tipo?"

-"Hey, Alec, ¿estás bien?"- interrumpió Jace.

-"¿Qué?"- le preguntó Alec, desconcertado.

-"Dijiste que tenías algunas cosas importantes para ocuparte durante el receso del almuerzo, ¿cierto?"- contestó Jace, enunciando cada palabra con los ojos bien abiertos.

Alec entendió la indirecta- "Sí, claro, tengo que hacer algunas cosas"

-"Genial, Clary y yo iremos a Boogie's, volveremos a las 2:00, ¿bien?"

-"Sí, claro"- dijo Alec, tratando de no parecer decepcionado. No tenía nada de qué ocuparse, ni coche para conducir, además el restaurante Boogie se suponía tenía las mejores hamburguesas y batidos de todo el mundo, pero obviamente la buena suerte de Jace al convencer a Clary para almorzar con él superaría la necesidad de comida de Alec. Al menos una cosa buena había sucedido, Sebastian había salido de la habitación mientras Jace estaba hablando. La confrontación había sido evitada, al menos por ahora.

Una vez que Jace y Clary se marcharon, Alec volvió a sentarse en su silla y sacó su teléfono. Ningún mensaje. Su corazón se desplomó, esperaba saber algo de Magnus. Incluso si sólo fueran mensajes de texto para decirle que era un ingrato imbécil, era mejor que no tener ninguna comunicación. Miró a Stella que estaba acostada en su maletín con la parte superior abierta.

-"Ok, sé que dije que hoy sólo era sobre nosotros y tú, pero estoy sufriendo aquí"

Alec hizo clic en su lista de contactos y se desplazó hasta el nombre de Magnus.

_Tal vez pueda disculparme mejor, o intentar al menos dejar las cosas en una nota más positiva. Probablemente ya me odie ahora._

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala de práctica se abrió y entró un chico desgarbado con un instrumento.

-"Oh, lo siento, pensé que era el estudio del profesor Blackthorn, disculpa"- dijo el chico, saliendo de la habitación y dejando que la puerta se cerrara.

Alec sintió que una bombilla hacía clic dentro de su mente. "¿Estudio? ¡Por supuesto! Él debe tener un estudio aquí en el campus, en algún lugar, ¡probablemente en este edificio! Él tiene que reunirse con estudiantes, ¡por eso está aquí!"

Alec se apresuró a cerrar el estuche de Stella, luego salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta de la sala de práctica detrás de él. Caminó rápidamente hacia el mostrador de recepción principal, tratando de comportarse de manera genial a pesar de que su corazón estaba acelerado. Necesitaba un directorio de personal para poder encontrar a Magnus. Luego iría a pedirle disculpas cara a cara, lo convencería de que no era tan grosero. Esa sería la única forma de resolver este desastre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_126... 128... 130..._

Con el directorio en la mano, Alec se acercaba rápidamente a la sala 134, el estudio personal de Magnus Bane. No estaba muy lejos de donde había estado ensayando toda la mañana, lo que le dio a Alec una extraña sensación de intimidad. Pensó que era gracioso que incluso después de su incómoda despedida la noche anterior, la presencia de Magnus en el edificio era tan satisfactoria para él. Tal vez si pudieran encontrar la manera de volver a estar en buenos términos eso sería suficiente para Alec. Al menos entonces podría volver a funcionar normalmente.

Con cada paso, Alec sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte contra sus tímpanos.

_Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto..._

Cuando llegó a la puerta, presionó su oreja contra ella para escuchar voces. Esperó varios segundos, pero no escuchó ningún sonido.

_Quizás no está aquí_.

Reuniendo lo último de coraje necesario, Alec levantó una mano temblorosa para golpear.

-"¡Adelante!"- llamó alguien desde adentro.

_Mierda esa es su voz._

Alec agarró la manija de la puerta y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

_Aquí vamos._

En silencio entró a la habitación, pero no vio a nadie allí. No hasta que bajó la mirada y descubrió que Magnus yacía en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos a los lados, con lo que parecía ser un libro de texto detrás de su cabeza.

-"Qué apropiado. Alexander Lightwood me honra con su presencia justo cuando estoy en medio de mi técnica Alexander del mediodía"- se burló Magnus sin molestarse en levantarse- "¿A qué debo este gran placer?"

Alec fue tomado por sorpresa con este escenario y nerviosamente cambió su peso de un pie al otro, mirando a cualquier parte de la habitación excepto hacia abajo.

-"Uh, solo quería venir a hablar contigo por un minuto"- admitió Alec, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

-"¡Bien, soy todo oídos!"- declaró Magnus, todavía en el suelo.

-"Quiero disculparme por la forma en que actué anoche. Lamento mucho haberme ido así, fue grosero de mi parte"- dijo Alec con humilde sinceridad.

-"¿Y?"- se burló Magnus de él, claramente disfrutando demasiado de esto.

-"Y lamento haber sido un imbécil"- agregó Alec- "Uno grande. Me siento realmente mal por eso"

Magnus dejó escapar un largo suspiro- "Tengo que decirte, Alexander, he estado en una posición dificil una o dos veces en mi vida, pero nunca tuve una cita que después de besarme se marchara con otro hombre inmediatamente. ¡Mi ego se ha desplomado a un nivel completamente nuevo!"

-"¿Espera, qué? ¿Qué hombre?"- preguntó Alec, alarmado y totalmente confundido.

-"El chico de Wayland, por supuesto, a menos que hayas tenido múltiples compromisos anoche. No puedo seguirte el ritmo"- dijo Magnus con un tono burlón.

-"¿Jace? Dios no. ¡Él es solo un amigo! No es así en absoluto, lo juro. Además, tiene a esta chica, Clary. Él está increíblemente loco por ella, y no tiene ningún interés en mí, te lo puedo asegurar"- explicó Alec, su voz cada vez más alta a medida que avanzaba.

-"Hmmm, ¿entonces no lo encuentras atractivo?"- canturreó Magnus sarcásticamente.

-"¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no"- exclamó Alec, su voz alcanzando un registro aún más alto.

-"Mentiroso"- lo acusó Magnus mientras un parpadeo de sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

-"Ahora sólo me estás tocando las pelotas"- gimió Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

-"Mmmm, hay muchas maneras en que podría responder a eso, pero no quisiera ofender tu delicada naturaleza"- respondió Magnus astutamente, disfrutando de atormentarlo.

Alec sofocó una carcajada. Podía ser inocente de alguna manera, pero podía captar una indirecta igual que cualquier chico de Nueva York- "¿Así es como vas a vengarte de mí? Porque puedo irme ahora mismo"

-"_No. Te. Atrevas_"- amenazó Magnus- "¡Ven aquí y ayúdame a levantarme de este piso!"

Magnus extendió sus brazos hacia Alec, sus dedos se movieron para llamarlo a que se acercara. Sintiendo un atisbo de esperanza de que no iba a ser expulsado de la habitación, Alec se inclinó y agarró las dos manos de Magnus poniéndolo de pie. Sin conocer su propia fuerza, accidentalmente tiró un poco fuerte, el exceso de fuerza causó que Magnus volara hacia él. Sus pechos chocaron y el rostro de Magnus fue empujada a una pulgada de distancia del de Alec.

-"Lo siento"- dijo Alec mientras sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza- "No fue mi intención tirar con tanta fuerza"

-"Así está bien, gracias por la ayuda"- murmuró Magnus, sus ojos vagando hacia la boca de Alec.

-"De nada. Y realmente lo siento"- dijo Alec con tímida dulzura. Se sentía mareado ahora que Magnus estaba tan cerca, se humedeció los labios con esperanzada anticipación"

-"Estás perdonado"- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, su cálido aliento hormigueaba contra la húmeda boca de Alec.

-"¿Tal vez podamos simplemente empezar de nuevo?"- sugirió Alec, con el corazón acelerado.

Los ojos de Magnus brillaron con una chispa diabólica- "O... ¿qué tal si retomamos donde lo dejamos?"

Magnus se inclinó y Alec lo encontró a medio camino, con los labios apretados, sellándose como imanes. La sensación de euforia fue inmediata, sus cuerpos se fundieron el uno con el otro. Alec envolvió a Magnus fuertemente en sus brazos. Tan inexperto como era, esta reacción se volvió una segunda naturaleza, finalmente estaba dejando que su corazón tomara el control. Sus manos se extendieron a través de la espalda firmemente tonificada de Magnus y pudo sentir sus corazones latiendo al unísono. Un _Adagio_ suave, lento y constante, ambos completamente a gusto. Sus besos fueron suaves y persistentes. Alec experimentó, colocando ligeras caricias de pluma a lo largo del labio superior de Magnus, luego moviéndose hacia el labio inferior succionándolo ligeramente en su boca. Pasó su lengua por el borde liso, saboreándolo, explorando todos estos terrenos desconocidos. Magnus soltó un suave gemido, dominado por la curiosa inocencia de Alec.

-"Lo siento, no sé lo que estoy haciendo"- confesó Alec tímidamente.

-"No te preocupes, eres perfecto"- respondió Magnus, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello fuerte de Alec. Lo empujó hacia su boca abierta, recuperando el control.

Alec sintió que estaba participando en una clase magistral de besos. Magnus demostraría una gran habilidad, los giros de su lengua, el suave mordisqueo de sus dientes, y Alec respondería a su vez. Magnus lo animaba con suspiros y gemidos mientras Alec dominaba cada movimiento. Cuanto más fuerte era el sonido que Alec podía provocar, más sentía que estaba haciendo algo bien. La pasión y la intensidad continuaron creciendo a medida que el alumno sorprendía a su maestro con sus propias improvisaciones. Las manos de Magnus se movieron hacia el cabello de Alec, agarrándolo suavemente, pasando los mechones por sus dedos. Sus uñas rozando ligeramente contra su cuero cabelludo. Alec se estaba deshaciendo con cada toque delicioso.

-"¿Te estoy reteniendo?"- preguntó Magnus entre besos.

Alec lo apretó más cerca- "No, todavía tengo tiempo"- respondió en voz baja contra la boca abierta de Magnus, sus labios inferiores todavía se tocaban.

-"Prométeme algo"- susurró Magnus.

-"Cualquier cosa"- exhaló Alec sin aliento.

-"No te alejes así de mí otra vez"

Alec sintió que su corazón se hinchaba, la comprensión de cuánto había lastimado a Magnus al irse era prueba suficiente de que los sentimientos que estaba teniendo no eran unilaterales. Dejó otro beso contra los labios de Magnus y luego se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos- "Lo prometo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec corrió por el pasillo hacia la sala de práctica, llegó diez minutos tarde. Cuando dobló la esquina, vio a Jace, Clary y Sebastian de pie afuera de la sala, se veían más que molestos.

-"Jesús, Alec, ¿dónde has estado?"- gritó Jace- "¡Te llamé diez veces!"

-"Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo, no tenía mi teléfono encendido"- respondió Alec, sin aliento y todavía flotando en el aire por su encuentro con Magnus. Sus labios se sentían hinchados y su rostro aún estaba sonrojado.

-"¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu cabello? ¡Parece que acabas de salir de un maldito túnel de viento!"- exclamó Jace.

-"Sí, eh, fui a caminar, supongo que está bastante ventoso afuera"

Jace lo miró incrédulo mientras juntaba lentamente dos y dos- "Sí, muy ventoso"- respondió dándole un guiño a Alec. Afortunadamente, Clary y Sebastian no estaban prestando atención mientras levantaban sus estuches de violín y se preparaban para entrar.

Alec abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para los demás, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Jace dejó que Clary y Sebastian se adelantaran para poder atrapar a Alec solo por un momento- "Entonces, supongo que ustedes dos arreglaron las cosas, ¿eh?"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Alec sonrió y agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que había sido atrapado in fraganti- "Sí, supongo que podrías decir eso, voy a verlo de nuevo esta noche"

-"Bien, estoy contento, porque ¿adivina qué? ¡Clary finalmente cedió y también saldremos esta noche!"- estalló Jace en un grito silencioso de placer.

Alec reprimió su risa y le dio un puñetazo a Jace- "Felicitaciones hombre, eso es increíble"

-"Parece que las cosas finalmente nos van bien, ¿eh?"- dijo Jace alegremente mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Alec estaba parado en la puerta, su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente cuando un oscuro pensamiento se deslizó en su mente.

_Mientras no lo arruine de nuevo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> Notas finales del autor:
> 
> ¡Hola chicos! :) Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Alec está luchando con sus inseguridades, pero creo que está haciendo un buen progreso. Magnus será instrumental (ja, ja) para ayudarlo a crecer y cambiar durante el verano. ¡Tantas cosas increíbles están por suceder!
> 
> Jace es el mejor, me encanta su humor y su naturaleza genuinamente leal. Hay algunos problemas en el horizonte. Tengo miedo de que me vayan a matar, pero la historia ya ha sido planificada en su totalidad, ¡así que tendremos que recorrer el rudo camino juntos!
> 
> .
> 
> Técnica Alexander: Esta técnica de reeducación psicofísica enseña a eliminar tensiones y malas posturas que provocan dolor de espalda y problemas en la voz.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
Qué les ha parecido? Al menos las cosas se resolvieron entre Alec y Magnus. Una vez más gracias por su paciencia, y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización


	6. Nocturne (Nocturno)

Alec caminaba ansiosamente por el campus hacia el estacionamiento de la facultad donde Magnus le había dicho que esperara. El ensayo del cuarteto había terminado hace un par de horas y había usado el tiempo extra para finalmente practicar un poco para la próxima competencia de concierto. El intenso enfoque le había dado a su mente un breve respiro de su estado perpetuamente frenético. Aunque su interludio a la hora del almuerzo con Magnus había sido sorprendente, la euforia había desaparecido y, como de costumbre, su mente había vuelto a su modo pesimista predeterminado.

_'Solo necesito verlo nuevamente y todo estará bien'_

Las mariposas en el estómago de Alec revoloteaban mientras él estaba de pie en el borde de la acera escaneando los autos estacionados. Le recordó su vuelo a Denver hace cuatro días, la inquietud que había sentido entonces era una extraña sensación de déjà vu. Parecía casi una especie de premonición. Alec realmente no creía en tales cosas, pero admitió que parecía ser más que una mera coincidencia.

Alec sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo, lo sacó y vio el nombre de Victor.

-"Hey, Victor, ¿qué pasa?"

-"¿Tienes un momento?"

-"Sí, por supuesto, ¿qué sucede?"

-"Bueno, Alec, no hay una manera fácil de decir esto, así que iré directo al grano. Se ha presentado una queja contra ti, ante la junta"

-"Disculpa, ¿qué?"- Alec estaba seguro de haber escuchado mal.

-"Una queja. Parece que tu compañero del grupo, el Sr. Morgenstern, siente que no estás involucrado en el éxito del cuarteto"

-"¿Qué carajo? ¿Me estás hablando en serio?"- Alec estaba furioso.

-"Afirma que has rechazado las horas de ensayo sugeridas, y que llegaste tarde hoy. También insinuó en que le habías hecho comentarios inapropiados a una mujer miembro de tu grupo. Pidió una segunda llave para la sala de prácticas y un chelista de reemplazo"

-"¿¡Qué carajo!"- gritó Alec. Haciéndose eco a través del estacionamiento asustando a un grupo de pájaros en el vuelo- "¡Este tipo está completamente loco!"

-"Escucha Alec, voy a hablar francamente contigo ahora mismo. De amigo a amigo, _no_ quieres enojar a este tipo. ¿Me escuchas?"

-"¡Victor, no he hecho nada, lo juro!"

-"Lo sé, créeme, te defendí. Sé que este no es tu estilo. Pero Alec, este muchacho tiene conexiones. Y corren todo el camino hasta la cima. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?"

Alec estaba estupefacto. Él realmente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- "¿Por qué me está haciendo esto?"

-"Hagas lo que hagas para suavizar esto, hazlo ahora. Este chico no está jugando, y estoy preocupado"

-"Sí... Está bien"- dijo Alec con voz derrotada.

-"Escucha, tú y yo sabemos la verdad, y eso es todo lo que importa aquí. Sólo trata de trabajar bien con este tipo si puedes, ¿_por favor_? Realmente no quiero ver tu reputación empañada en este tipo de escala épica. Y no estoy tratando de asustarte, pero esto es serio"

-"No puedo creer que esto me esté sucediendo ahora"- murmuró Alec en el teléfono.

-"Todo estará bien, llegamos al problema temprano y sé qué harás lo que sea necesario para resolverlo. Sólo déjale tomar las decisiones si eso es lo que mantendrá su boca cerrada. Estamos acostumbrados a eso en este negocio, ¿verdad?"

-"Cierto"- dijo Alec, sabiendo que Víctor le estaba dando su mejor consejo. Aunque moral y éticamente estaba en contra de cada fibra de su ser.

-"Está bien, tengo que correr. Lydia vendrá a la ciudad este fin de semana y tengo que ir a Denver para recogerla en el aeropuerto. ¿Vas a estar bien?"

-"Sí, estoy bien"- mintió Alec, sintiéndose cualquier cosa menos bien en este momento.

-"Ven a cenar el domingo por la noche, ¡sé que a Lydia le encantaría verte!"

-"Claro, el domingo por la noche"- respondió Alec, apenas registrando lo que Victor estaba diciendo.

-"Sé fuerte, mantente firme y recuerda: estoy orgulloso de ti"- lo elogió Víctor, y luego colgó.

Alec estaba allí con el teléfono en su oreja tratando de procesar un millón de sentimientos a la vez. En primer lugar, estaba realmente conmocionado, igual que enojado, pero sobre todo se sentía confundido. ¿Por qué Sebastian iría directo a la junta y se quejaría de tan pequeños e insignificantes problemas? Entonces Alec recordó cómo lo había desafiado temprano ese día, cuando les había sugerido que debían tomar un descanso en la hora del almuerzo, y cómo habían evitado por poco un enfrentamiento. ¿Eso fue lo que lo molestó? No podía entender por qué esto sería tan importante.

_¿Por qué este idiota está tratando de lastimarme?_

-"Hola guapo"- gritó una voz detrás de él.

Alec se giró rápidamente y vio a Magnus caminando hacia él. Traje de diseñador, sonrisa astuta, paso arrogante, simplemente girando las llaves de su auto en la punta de su dedo como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Se veía como un millón de dólares. El corazón de Alec dio un vuelco.

_Maldita sea, es tan jodidamente perfecto_.

-"Hey"- respondió Alec, tratando de contener su abrumadora gama de emociones detrás de una sonrisa amable.

-"¿Estás listo para salir de aquí?"- preguntó Magnus con un toque juguetón en su voz.

-"Definitivamente"- dijo Alec, aliviado. No iba a gastar en Sebastian ni un pensamiento más. No ahora de todos modos. Todo lo que quería hacer era centrarse en Magnus y olvidarse de todo lo que Victor acababa de decirle por teléfono.

-"Siento llegar tarde, me retrasé un poco con mi último estudiante"-se disculpó Magnus.

-"No hay problema"- respondió Alec mientras seguía a Magnus hasta el estacionamiento y hasta la última fila de autos. A medida que se acercaban al que parecía ser de Magnus, Alec sintió que se le caía la mandíbula y jadeó en voz alta- "¿Este es tu auto?"- exclamó Alec, con la boca abierta.

-"Este, Alexander, querido, no es solo un automóvil, es mi _bebé_"- declaró Magnus mientras hacía clic en el control para desactivar la alarma.

Alec se detuvo en seco, admirando la vista- "¡Es un maldito Maserati!"

-"¿No es hermoso? No creo que tu chelo vaya a caber en el maletero, pero puedes colocarlo en el asiento trasero y debería estar bien"- sugirió Magnus mientras accionaba el control automático del techo.

Alec se asomó al asiento trasero del brillante descapotable Gran turismo rojo y se sintió muy agradecido de que su estuche estuviera limpio. Con cuidado, dejó a Stella sobre el interior de cuero marrón cremoso y encajó como un guante.

-"¡Perfecto! Menos mal que no es biplaza"- bromeó Magnus mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento del conductor y aceleraba el motor.

El motor produjo un gruñido bajo que resonó en el cuerpo de Alec, haciéndole cosquillas en el interior. Fue glorioso. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y se deslizó en el liso asiento de cubo. Sorprendentemente, sus piernas encajaron perfectamente con sólo un ligero ajuste en la posición de su asiento. Giró la cabeza y sonrió infantilmente a Magnus, luego se estiró para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad- "¿A dónde vamos?"

Magnus solo sonrió más ampliamente mientras ponía el auto en reversa- "¡Es una sorpresa!"

El auto ronroneó suavemente fuera del estacionamiento de la escuela y salió a la carretera. Aunque eran más de las 5:00 p.m., el sol del verano todavía brillaba sobre sus cabezas. Magnus alcanzó el tablero y encendió el estéreo. Alec se sorprendió al escuchar '_More Than a Feeling_ de Boston a mitad del coro. Miró a Magnus por encima de sus gafas de sol.

-"¿Qué? Te lo dije, Alexander, hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí. Una de ellas es mi amor y eterna devoción por el rock de los 70"

Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una carcajada. ¡Si alguien le hubiera dicho esto, nunca lo hubiera creído! Pero de alguna manera tiene perfecto sentido. Casi podía imaginarse a Magnus en los años 70, luciendo un atuendo chillón y llamativo con zapatos de plataforma. La idea lo hizo reír aún más.

Cuando llegaron a la rotonda al final de la carretera en lugar de girar a la derecha, de vuelta a la ciudad, se fueron a la izquierda. Alec nunca había estado en este camino y sintió que su emoción aumentaba. El camino se retorcía y se abría paso a través de un profundo valle entre enormes montañas arqueadas que se alzaban a ambos lados del automóvil. Podía ver docenas de pistas de esquí bajando desde las cumbres de las montañas y serpenteando entre los árboles como senderos cubiertos de hierba. Los teleski permanrcían dormidos por el momento, pero se imaginó lo emocionante que sería esta visión en invierno. Pasaron varios carteles advirtiéndoles de posibles avalanchas, así como alquiler de motos de nieve y visitas guiadas.

-"Este camino se cierra desde finales de noviembre hasta mayo porque es demasiado traicionero para conducir"- le dijo Magnus- "Sólo se puede acceder con motos de nieve o raquetas de nieve. Bastante loco, ¿eh?"

-"Sí, loco"- pensó Alec, tratando de imaginar toda esta belleza cubierta de profundas mantas de nieve.

El viaje fue corto, solo habían estado en el auto durante unos diez minutos cuando llegaron a una entrada cerrada. Alec no podía estar seguro, pero parecía una especie de parque. Un hombre calvo y bajo salió de una pequeña cabina de madera y agitó violentamente los brazos hacia el automóvil.

-"¡Seño Bane! ¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! ¡El último autobús acaba de partir, así que tienen todo el lugar para ustedes!"- gritó el hombre con entusiasmo.

-"Gracias Henry, ¡te debo una!"- respondió Magnus mientras conducían bajo la pluma que se levantaba en la puerta, y que bajó inmediatamente después de que pasaron.

-"Todo el lugar para nosotros, ¿eh?"- preguntó Alec con una controlada sensación de vértigo.

-"Bueno, esta época del año suele estar invadida por turistas, pero los recorridos en autobús terminan a las 5:00 así que llamé. Henry está acostumbrado a verme todo el tiempo de todos modos, este es mi lugar favorito. Además, arrojé una ridícula cantidad de dinero en la sociedad de preservación el año pasado, para que sepan quién puso el aceite en los engranes"- bromeó Magnus mientras giraban para aparcar en un lote vacío- "Está a un corto paseo desde aquí, un kilómetro más o menos"

Alec saltó del auto y se detuvo para mirar a Stella.

Magnus lo sorprendió mirándola- "No te preocupes, voy a cerrar la parte superior"

-"Gracias"- respondió Alec- "Tu bebé puede proteger a mi bebé, ¿verdad?"

-"Ooooh, me agrada como suena eso"- dijo Magnus con un guiño mientras rodeaba la parte delantera del auto y tomaba la mano de Alec. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento de breve intensidad, luego Magnus lo llevó hacia el camino marcado- "¡Por aquí!"

Alec sintió una abrumadora sensación de alegría sosteniendo la mano de Magnus, su agarre era firme y cálido. Parecía un gesto tan íntimo, este simple acto de guiarlo por el camino. Magnus probablemente no tenía idea de que esta era la primera vez que alguien le tomaba la mano, no desde que era un niño de todos modos. Pudo haber sido intrascendente para la mayoría de las personas, pero para Alec le parecía que le estaba cambiando la vida.

-"Estás callado, ¿te encuentras bien?"- preguntó Magnus, dándole un apretón a su mano.

-"Estoy perfectamente"- suspiró Alec, disfrutando el resplandor que emanaba de su propio corazón. No sabía las palabras para describir cómo se sentía, pero sintió que de algún modo lo habían reclamado. Tan tonto como eso sonó en su mente, sintió como si Magnus lo protegiera, como si lo estuviera llevando a un destino desconocido y ya no estuviera solo en el mundo. Y aunque temía que Magnus no lo viera de la misma manera, la calidez y la felicidad que sentía ahora superaban por mucho a su normal perspectiva derrotista.

-"¿Ves las presas de castor?"- intervino Magnus, interrumpiendo los pensamientos errantes de Alec.- "¡Ya casi llegamos!"

Continuaron siguiendo el camino que serpenteaba alrededor del lago hasta que finalmente Alec vio la imagen completa y sin obstrucciones de lo que Magnus le había traído a ver. Salieron a la orilla rocosa del lago y Alec perdió el aliento.

.

.

.

.

-"Bienvenido a las Maroon Bells"- proclamó Magnus- "¿No es magnífico?"

-"¡Wow!"- Alec estaba tambaleándose ante la sobrecogedora vista, era lo más maravilloso que jamás había visto. Las montañas estaban enmarcadas como una pintura exquisita que parecía demasiado hermosa para ser real. Sus rostros irregulares se reflejaban perfectamente en el agua cristalina del lago a sus pies- "¡Increíble!"- respondió Alec, sacando su teléfono para comenzar a tomar fotos... sabía que a Max le encantaría ver esto.

-"Definitivamente, uno de los atractivos comerciales de la primera vez que consideré comprar una casa aquí. Soy fanático de las cosas bellas"- dijo Magnus mientras colocaba su mano sobre la parte inferior de la espalda de Alec, disfrutando de su visible agitación.

Alec sintió el suave contacto de Magnus sobre su espalda y se sintió obligado a volverse y agarrarlo en un abrazo de oso- "Muchas gracias por traerme aquí"- dijo mientras apretaba lo suficiente como para levantar a Magnus de sus pies- "¡Esto es tan increíble, me encanta!"

-"¡Bueno, si hubiera sabido que serías tan feliz, te habría traído aquí ayer!"- bromeó Magnus mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del torso de Alec.

Alec tuvo una sensación de depresión al recordar lo mucho que había arruinado su primera cita. Tiró de Magnus un poco más fuerte y deseó poder saltar en una máquina del tiempo, regresar y arreglarlo todo- "Tendré que seguir buscando formas de compensarte"- murmuró Alec contra la oreja de Magnus, luego se retiró y buscó sus labios para un tierno beso.

Los dos hombres disfrutaron de su noche junto al agua, descalzos, saltando piedras y tomando selfies, como un par de niños. A Alec le encantó pasar tiempo al aire libre sumergiéndose en la hermosa naturaleza, dándose cuenta de lo afortunados que eran de tener este lugar para ellos solos. Cuando el sol comenzó a hundirse detrás de las montañas, agarraron sus zapatos llenos de lodo, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia el automóvil.

Caminando por el sendero, Alec se sentía totalmente en paz escuchando a Magnus hablar. Hablaba con entusiasmo sobre varias cadenas montañosas y parques nacionales que había visitado y sobre los que todavía le gustaría visitar. Alec se sorprendió por segunda vez al conocer el amor de Magnus por el aire libre. Sólo otra pieza del intrincado rompecabezas que lentamente comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente. Este hombre era mucho más que un músico talentoso, era un ser humano complejo e inspirador, lleno de pasión, inteligencia, ingenio, humor y, sobre todo, amabilidad. Alec no creía haber conocido a una persona tan genuinamente cariñosa y considerada antes. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más embelesado estaba con él.

-"¡Bueno, no sé tú, pero me muero de hambre!"- declaró Magnus una vez que finalmente volvieron a la carretera.

-"Yo también"- confesó Alec, dándose cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el día. La conciencia de ello lo hizo sentir repentinamente mareado y aturdido.

-"Podríamos parar en algún lugar de la ciudad si quisieras, o..."- Magnus dejó de hablar como si hubiera querido decir algo y luego decidió no hacerlo.

-"¿O qué?"- lo cuestionó Alec, preguntándose qué había estado a punto de decir.

-"Bueno, tengo bastantes sobras de anoche como para alimentar a un pequeño ejército, pero no quiero tentar mi suerte"- dijo Magnus con un toque de sarcasmo.

Alec ni siquiera tuvo que reflexionar sobre esto por un momento- "¡Sí! ¡Dios, si! ¡No hay nada en este mundo que prefiera más que tus sobras! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Tu comida estaba increíble!"

Magnus sonrió con orgullo y piso el acelerador a través del cañón- "Sabe aún mejor al día siguiente"- se jactó cuando Alec le devolvió la misma sonrisa radiante.

.

.

.  
  


.

.

.

.

Cruzando la última curva hacia la casa de Magnus, la pareja se rio mientras cantaban tan fuerte como podían otra de las interminables canciones de la lista de éxitos...

.

_"Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just can't keep still"_

_"I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will"_

_"Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights"_

_"When Suzie wore her dresses tight!"_

_"And the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!"_

_"La lalalala la lalalala la lalalala laaaaaa"_

.

Alec hizo la mímica de sostener un micrófono bajo el mentón de Magnus cuando cantó el último grupo de la laaa. Alec no podía recordar cuándo se había reído tanto en toda su vida. Los dos prácticamente se doblaban en sus asientos apenas capaces de respirar por la histeria. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron frente a la casa, salieron de sus asientos y caminaron tambaleándose hacia la puerta principal agarrándose el uno al otro para un último coro de 'la la la laaaaaaaa' antes de caer por la entrada carcajeándose incontrolablemente.

Magnus encendió las luces y se dirigió hacia la cocina- "Tengo que decirte, Alexander, estoy impresionado con tu conocimiento del rock clásico, siendo tan joven ¡Conocer las letras de Elton John podría hacerte subir aún más en mi lista de personas favoritas!"

-"Sí, bueno, puede que sea joven, pero conozco de buena música"- respondió Alec, siguiendo a Magnus a la cocina e inmediatamente se dirigió a la nevera. Se sentía extrañamente en casa, recordando con cariño cómo habían empaquetado cuidadosamente toda la comida sobrante la noche anterior. Su primer pequeño momento doméstico. Alec sonrió.

-"¡Muchacho hambriento por lo que veo!"- bromeó Magnus- "¿Te sientes como en casa?"

Alec se asomó por detrás de la puerta de la nevera con un pedazo de pollo frito frio entre los dientes y le dio un guiño travieso. Magnus se rio tanto al verlo que resoplaba de risa.

-"¡Eres realmente algo especial! ¡Deja de comer la comida directamente de la nevera y toma un plato, bestia!"

Alec agarró dos tazones grandes de la nevera, aún con el pollo colgando de la boca y cerró la puerta con la cadera. Magnus sólo observaba su adorable exhibición mientras tomaba una botella de vino del estante de abajo y se sentaba.

-"Parece que tienes todo bajo control, así que me voy a sentar aquí y beber"- se burló Magnus, sirviendo dos vasos de vino tinto mientras Alec apilaba dos platos llenos de todos los sobrantes.

-"Tú bebe, cariño, tengo esto"- dijo Alec mientras metía dos platos en el microondas. Magnus pareció sentarse un poco más erguido, con los labios en un pequeño mohín, ante Alec llamándolo _cariño_. Alec estuvo encantado con la respuesta y tomó nota para que fuera un apodo regular a partir de ahora.

Los dos devoraron su comida como si no hubieran comido en una semana. Alec regresó por un segundo y tercer plato, mientras Magnus mantenía sus copas llenas. La conversación de la cena fluyó como si se conocieran desde siempre. Magnus habló sobre sus largos meses viajando con Kronos, cubriendo el mundo nueve meses al año con un sinfín de conciertos. Habló sobre su departamento en Los Ángeles y su casa en San Francisco, en cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de que se sentía tan a gusto en California. Dijo que tenía una buena red de amigos allí, y unos pocos estudiantes de violín que había conservado a lo largo de los años para permanecer anclado a la tierra. Le gustaba enseñar y encontrar talentos ocultos en otros. Se habían convertido en una familia para él.

Alec se abrió más sobre su familia, contándole historias sobre su hermano pequeño Max y todos los problemas que habían tenido cuando Alec todavía estaba en la preparatoria. Magnus notó que no hablaba mucho sobre sus padres y no presionó con el tema.

Cuando finalmente se llenaron más allá de lo posible, Magnus regresó a la gran sala y Alec lo siguió.

-"Uf, estoy tan lleno que no me puedo mover"- gimió Alec mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, reclinándose en los profundos cojines- "Eso estuvo tan bueno"

Magnus rodeó la esquina de la mesa de café y se sentó junto a Alec, apoyándose contra él. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Alec mientras levantaba las piernas en el sofá para estirarlas- "Estoy tan lleno que no puedo acurrucarme"- gimió en respuesta y Alec dejó caer su brazo alrededor del hombro de Magnus abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-"Mmm, yo tampoco"- suspiró Alec mientras Magnus lo acariciaba con su nariz, volviéndose para besar el bíceps de Alec mientras se enroscaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

Los dos se quedaron quietos durante varios minutos, acurrucados pacíficamente en sus comas de comida. Alec se sentía tan a gusto que no hubo ni un poco de nerviosismo o sensación incómoda. Se sentía tan natural como si lo hubieran hecho mil veces, y él levantó la cabeza ligeramente para besar la parte superior del cabello de Magnus.

-"Eres una almohada muy cómoda"- murmuró Magnus, enterrándose más profundo contra el cuerpo de Alec mientras lo agarraba del brazo para envolverlo más fuerte. Pronto se entrelazaron completamente cuando la pierna izquierda de Alec se detuvo en el sofá para deslizarse entre las de Magnus, encerrándolas como un pretzel.

Alec cerró los ojos y sintió que fácilmente podría quedarse dormido. Sus extremidades trenzadas juntas, su respiración combinada a un ritmo lento y uniforme. No fue hasta que el sentimiento de Alec comenzó a transformarse lentamente en un impulso muy diferente que el estado de ánimo cambió. Alec sintió el anhelo de tirar de Magnus aún más cerca de su cuerpo y la idea de esto provocó que sus caderas se movieran, involuntariamente, ligeramente hacia arriba.

Magnus, siendo un experto en lenguaje corporal, respondió girándose para levantar su pierna sobre la espalda de Alec y apoyar su pecho contra el de Alec. Sonrió felizmente mirándole a los ojos y luego se levantó para encontrarse con los labios de Alec. Él acercó más su cuerpo y luego se deslizó más profundo en el sofá hasta que el peso completo de Magnus estaba encima de él, sus bocas se conectaron hambrientamente.

La hábil lengua de Magnus se deslizó dentro del calor de Alec y un gemido escapó. Sus suaves labios devoraron cada beso mientras presionaba más adentro de la boca de Alec. Pronto ambos estuvieron sin aliento y jadeando cuando Alec colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de Magnus. Podía sentir el dobladillo de su camisa ligeramente levantada sobre su pretina, revelando una fina tira de piel cálida que no pudo resistir. Sus dedos levantaron la tela ligeramente permitiendo que sus palmas accedieran y se apoyaran en su carne. El cuerpo de Magnus se estremeció con el toque y las caderas de Alec empujaron contra él salvajemente.

-"Alexander"- exhaló Magnus suavemente- "¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?"

Alec respondió extendiendo sus manos más arriba dentro de la parte posterior de la camisa de Magnus, clavando con suavidad las puntas de sus dedos en los fuertes músculos de su espalda y respondiendo con un jadeo sin aliento- "Si"

Alec no estaba pensando en nada en este momento, excepto lo increíble que Magnus se sentía en sus brazos. Su cuerpo era fuerte, pero suave y su piel era tan lisa como el satén. Un calor creciente se alzaba en su pecho y Alec dolía por dentro con un anhelo desconocido. Quería sentir a Magnus contra él, piel contra piel, y el impulso era intenso. Cualquiera que sea la necesidad humana básica con la que las personas nacían para ansiar este tipo de contacto, se había desbloqueado dentro de él por primera vez en su vida. Sintió un frenesí que amenazaba con derrumbarle mientras sus manos exploraban con avidez la mayor parte del cuerpo de Magnus que pudiera alcanzar. Todo el tiempo sus lenguas invadían cada pulgada de la boca del otro. Era abrumador, pero perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Desesperado porque Magnus le correspondiera, Alec valientemente murmuró- "Por favor tócame"- entre besos.

-"¿Estás seguro?"- le preguntó Magnus.

"Está bien, lo juro", prometió Alec, y Magnus finalmente puso una mano delicada en un parche de piel expuesta justo encima de su cadera izquierda. Alec se estemeció mientras Magnus acariciaba lentamente su costado y luego se movía hacia arriba para acariciar su pecho, levantando la camisa de Alec en el proceso. Sus abdómenes desnudos y ligeramente cubiertos de ahora se acoplaban. El calor entre ellos se intensificó cuando Alec separó las piernas y las envolvió firmemente alrededor de las caderas de Magnus.

-"Eres increíble"- susurró Magnus contra el aliento jadeante de Alec- "Te sientes como el cielo, cariño... no te detengas"

Alec lo tomó como un indicio y continuó empujando sus caderas contra la ingle de Magnus mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza entre sus muslos. La sensación era una locura, se sentía completamente trastornado.

-"Sí, así"- le instó Magnus.

Alec fue transportado a un estado de éxtasis eufórico puro. El placer que lo envolvía era como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Cada empujón en Magnus enviaba ondas de choque a través de su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el rubor en sus mejillas. Lo consumía. La intensidad aumentaba cada vez más al chocar contra Magnus una y otra vez. Pensó que iba a morir o explotar.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Antes incluso de verlo venir.

Y no había forma de detenerlo.

-"¡Mierda!"- maldijo Alec. Volvió a dejar caer sus piernas sobre el sofá y apartó las manos de la espalda de Magnus- "Joder, lo siento"- murmuró en estado de pánico- "No quise..."

-"Shhhh, Alexander, no"- respondió Magnus suavemente- "No te disculpes... eso fue hermoso"- dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos debajo del cuerpo de Alec envolviéndolos alrededor de su espalda para poder abrazarlo.

Alec sintió que se convertía en gelatina en los fuertes brazos de Magnus. Su vergüenza lo paralizaba mentalmente, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado. Podía sentir el aliento de Magnus contra su oreja mientras su corazón latía ferozmente en su pecho. El peso de su cuerpo sobre él era reconfortante, a pesar de la incomodidad de lo que acababa de pasar. El ritmo cardíaco de Alec se recuperó lentamente mientras yacían allí silenciosamente juntos.

Después de unos momentos, Magnus levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, su expresión gloriosamente tranquila y afectuosa, su cabello un desordenado y sexy desastre de plumas negras. Se inclinó para colocar dulcemente un beso ligero sobre el labio inferior de Alec y sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas de una manera que Alec nunca antes había notado- "No sé cómo he logrado vivir sin ti hasta ahora"- profesó Magnus- "No quiero que te vayas nunca"

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su notorio sonrojo se extendió como un reguero de pólvora por su suave rostro angelical y lo convirtió en un brillante tono carmesí. Levantó sus pesados brazos del sofá y envolvió a Magnus en un cálido abrazo, sintiéndose como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-"Te prometí que no lo haría, ¿recuerdas?"- respondió Alec con un brillo en los ojos, su vergüenza se disolvió en los profundos charcos marrones de los amorosos ojos de Magnus- "Además, no me puedo ir ahora, no tengo ropa limpia para usar"

El rostro de Magnus se transformó en un reconfortante ataque de pura risa mientras se inclinaba para acariciar juguetonamente las costillas de Alec- "¡Ja, ja! ¿Así? ¡Bueno, todo era parte de mi malvado plan de atraparte aquí para siempre! ¡Así que funcionó!"- respondió mientras continuaba su asalto despiadado.

El cuerpo de Alec se convulsionó mientras reía incontrolablemente bajo el aluvión de cosquillas- "¡Para! ¡No! Ahhhh! ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Suficiente! ¡Tú ganas!"- suplicó Alec cuando Magnus finalmente cesó el ataque y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo del sofá con los brazos.

-"Vamos, vamos, tengo un montón de ropa que puedes pedir prestada. Aunque no puedo decir que me opongo a que no uses nada en absoluto"- bromeó Magnus mientras sacaba a Alec del sofá y salían de la habitación.

-"Sí, bueno, no te hagas ilusiones"- respondió Alec sarcásticamente, siguiéndolo, sabiendo muy bien que estaba a kilómetros de distancia de hacer algo así.

-"¡Aquí, entra y vuelvo enseguida!"- declaró Magnus mientras empujaba a Alec al baño del pasillo y cerraba la puerta. Alec se miró en el espejo de gran tamaño que colgaba sobre el fregadero y de inmediato vio la evidencia de su vergonzosa liberación.

-"Buen trabajo, Lightwood, ahora eres oficialmente un cliché adolescente"

Justo cuando se desvistió, la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que el brazo de Magnus dejara caer un puñado de artículos sobre el mostrador- "¡Avísame si necesitas algo más!"- gritó desde el pasillo y Alec se sintió aliviado de que no lo haya visto

Revisando la pila había una toalla blanca esponjosa y gruesa con un paño a juego, un par de boxers color crema y unos pantalones deportivos de lana con una camiseta que combinaba. Era exactamente lo que Alec habría usado y lo hizo sonreír al pensar que Magnus ya lo conocía tan bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec se limpió y se vistió con prisa, ansioso por volver con Magnus y ver qué estaba haciendo. Salió del baño con su suelo de baldosas frías a la alfombra suave y gruesa que conducía a la gran sala. Magnus estaba sentado al piano, evidentemente se había duchado y se había puesto un cómodo par de pantalones holgados de yoga, y para deleite de Alec, no usaba camisa.

-"Hey"- suspiró Alec cuando vio la hermosa vista. Magnus le recordaba a un príncipe árabe, sólo que más regio y exquisito. La belleza de su pecho cincelado, sus hombros fuertes y sus brazos esculpidos hicieron que las rodillas de Alec se debilitaran.

_Es un jodido dios entre los hombres._

-"Ah, ahí estás"- exclamó Magnus al otro lado de la habitación- "¡Ven, siéntate a mi lado!"

Alec caminó hacia el banco del piano y se sentó, inmediatamente quedó impresionado por el talento de Magnus con el teclado. Tocando perfectamente el Nocturno de Chopin en Mi bemol.

-"Otra sorpresa"- suspiró Alec mientras se inclinaba y besaba la parte superior del hombro de Magnus.

-"Como dije Alexander, hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. Pero planeo revelarlas todas a su debido tiempo"

Alec se sentó hipnotizado, solo viendo los largos y arqueados dedos de Magnus bailar a lo largo de las teclas. Sus uñas hoy estaban pintadas de un profundo azul cobalto, incluso más seductor que el negro que había usado la noche anterior.

Cuando sonó el último acorde de la pieza, Alec nerviosamente colocó su mano a lo largo de la espalda de Magnus, acariciando la suave piel, incapaz de detenerse.

-"Hablaba en serio antes, quiero que te quedes"- murmuró Magnus suavemente mientras colocaba su mano sobre la pierna de Alec.

-"No voy a ir a ninguna parte"- respondió Alec, sus dedos trazando el contorno de cada uno de los omoplatos de Magnus.

Magnus se volvió para mirarlo, levantando las rodillas para sentarse a horcajadas con el banco entre sus piernas. Puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Alec, acunándolo suavemente- "No voy a mentir, te quiero en mi cama más de lo que haya querido algo en mi vida" admitió Magnus- "Y estoy acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quiero"

Los labios de Alec se entreabrieron dejando que la respiración escapara de sus pulmones. No tenía miedo de oír lo que Magnus quería decirle, y no deseaba huir, no esta vez. Levantó sus propias manos y las colocó sobre la parte superior de Magnus, frotando suavemente la piel entre su pulgar y su dedo índice- "Sólo dame tiempo, y te prometo que... soy tuyo"- confesó Alec, sintiéndose sacudido por su propia honestidad en este momento.

-"Por ti, querido, esperaría cien vidas"- prometió Magnus y Alec supo sin lugar a dudas que lo decía en serio.

-"Además, esta casa tiene ocho habitaciones y ya tengo una escogida para ti"

-"¿En serio?"- Alec sonrió tímidamente.

-"Bueno, sería una tontería tenerte corriendo arriba y abajo de esta montaña cada dos noches cuando tengo todo este espacio. Estoy seguro de que vivir en comunidad en la Casa de Hendel no puede ser demasiado difícil de vencer"- bromeó Magnus.

-"Sí, supongo que tienes razón, simplemente tiene lógica"- Alec le guiñó un ojo, luego se inclinó para darle un beso.

-"Mmm, sí, todo está basado en la lógica, por supuesto. Y no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo guapo que eres"- ronroneó Magnus, inclinándose para mordisquear el labio inferior de Alec.

-"¿Guapo? Sí claro. Vamos"- dijo Alec poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"Usted, señor Lightwood, es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Así que ni siquiera trates de discutir conmigo porque perderás"

Alec ladeó la cabeza en un asentimiento desafiante- "Así que solo estoy aquí por mi aspecto ¿eh? Wow, eso es superficial"- se burló, claramente no estaba listo para echarse atrás.

-"Mmm, ¡que descarado! Ven aquí y dame esa boca bonita, antes de que la bese de sorpresa"- gruñó Magnus mientras se deslizaba hasta el final del banco y envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Alec y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él como un oso koala en un árbol.

Sus cuerpos se derritieron mientras se hundían profundamente en la boca del otro una vez más. Alec se sintió a la deriva en el espacio mientras el extasiado placer de tener el cuerpo de Magnus presionando contra el suyo lo consumía. Él nunca iba a tener suficiente de esto. Sabía que estaba cayendo y cayendo con fuerza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Alec se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba rodeado por al menos una docena de almohadas mullidas y por un momento pensó que debía estar en un hotel elegante en alguna parte. La ropa de cama era tan gruesa y lujosa, y la habitación estaba decorada con tanto gusto que ni siquiera parecía real. ¿Estaba soñando? Pero luego, lentamente, comenzó a recordar que había estado en la casa de Magnus anoche, y evidentemente es ahí donde estaba ahora. Recordó que habían cenado, y que hubo muchos besos. En el sofá, en el piano, en el piso, en el pasillo. El recuerdo trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Más tarde hubo cócteles, montones y montones, y más besuqueo, y cantaron, bailaron y...

_¡Oh Dios, yo estaba borracho!_

Alec recordó, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, gimiendo miserablemente.

El sol de la mañana caía a través de las ventanas cuando Alec se levantó sobre los codos para inspeccionar la habitación. Sus ropas estaban dobladas prolijamente en la cómoda.

_¡Las lavó!_

Sus zapatos estaban colocados junto a la puerta, y una hoja de papel doblada llamó su atención en el borde de la mesita de noche. Alec lo agarró y entrecerró los ojos para leer la letra inclinada a través de su borrosa resaca.

.

_¡Llámame cuando despiertes!_

_¡No quiero que te caigas de nuevo!_

_\- M_

.

Su rodilla dio un pinchazo y él echó hacia atrás las sábanas para investigar el dolor. Efectivamente estaba hinchada y tenía una costra de sangre seca. Alec tuvo un tenue recuerdo de pararse en la parte superior de la mesa de café cantando una canción de Eagles con una botella de vino vacía, luego perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló contra el suelo.

_Debería estar encerrado en alguna parte._

Alec gimió de humillación y luego se dio cuenta de que volvía a mirar su cuerpo. Vio que estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de los calzoncillos que Magnus le había prestado- "Oh Jesús"- comenzó a tirar almohadas a un lado en un intento de llegar al borde de la cama.

_¡Cristo debe haber pensado que me iba a caer al suelo!_

Tan embarazoso como eso sonó la idea de que Magnus lo trajera a esta habitación, lo desvistiera y lo metiera en la cama. Luego, colocara las almohadas alrededor de él para que no se cayera, era casi la cosa más dulce de la historia. Vio que su teléfono estaba conectado a la mesita de noche junto a la nota.

_¡Incluso cargó mi teléfono!_

Alec sonrió, aunque hizo que su cabeza palpitara aún más, y levantó el teléfono para llamar a Magnus. Pero justo antes de marcar, decidió que prefería esperar. Necesitaba levantarse, echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara y rezar para que hubiera un cepillo de dientes que pudiera usar. Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama y caminó cautelosamente hacia el baño tratando de no doblar su rodilla adolorida. Encendió la luz y, de hecho, había una serie completa de artículos de tocador dispuestos para él metódicamente.

_Este es un hombre para ser amado_, pensó Alec mientras agradecido recogía el cepillo de dientes y se ponía a trabajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sintiéndose un poco más vivo, Alec se puso los bóxers limpios que llevaba el día anterior y decidió irse a la cocina a buscar agua embotellada. Sabía que estaba terriblemente deshidratado después de todo el exceso de alcohol, las pantorrillas le dolían y la habitación se inclinaba ligeramente mientras caminaba. Se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta y giró la manivela tan despacio como pudo para no hacer ruido. No sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Magnus, pero no quería despertarlo por si acaso estaba cerca.

De puntillas por el pasillo salió por la gran sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Pensó en preparar café, pero luego decidió que el agua era mejor. Cogió el asa de la nevera y la abrió. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar una botella de Evian del estante interior, una voz repentina lo sobresaltó.

-"¡Lightwood! ¿Puedo preguntar qué diablos _estás_ haciendo aquí?"

Alec giró en un instante para confirmar al dueño de una voz que reconoció, pero no podía creer que realmente estuviera escuchando.

-"¿Tú?"- exhaló Alec, completamente estupefacto y conmocionado más allá de lo que creía- "¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

-"Podría preguntarte lo mismo, sin embargo, por tu estado actual de desnudez, la respuesta obvia viene a la mente"- siseó Sebastián mirando a Alec de arriba abajo con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro- "Pasaste la noche _de rodillas_, según veo. Qué patéticamente esperado"

-"¡Estás demente! ¡Llamaré a la policía!"- gritó Alec, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo para marcar al 911.

-"No te molestes tonto, tengo una llave"- dijo Sebastian mientras alzaba un llavero de plata frente a su rostro demente.

-"No te creo"- refutó Alec mientras empezaba a marcar.

-"Seb, querido, ¿eres tú? ¿No recibiste mi mensaje de texto?"

Alec oyó la voz de Magnus desde el pasillo. El agradable tono le envió un escalofrío por la espalda. Su corazón dejó de latir.

-"¡Oh, Alexander, estás despierto!"- dijo Magnus con sorpresa cuando entró en la cocina- "Deberías haberme llamado"

-"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?"- preguntó Alec, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

La sonrisa de Sebastián se extendió aún más mientras disfrutaba del dolor y la conmoción de Alec.

-"¿Acabas de llamarlo 'Seb, querido'? ¡¡Porque si lo hiciste, creo que voy a vomitar!!"- exclamó Alec.

-"Alexander, yo–"

-"¡No!"- gritó Alec- "¡Responde a mi pregunta!"

Alec estaba perdiéndolo los nervios. Su sorpresa inicial se convirtió en un ataque de ira cegadora.

-"¡Noticia de última hora, idiota, él es mi maestro! No es que sea algo de tu incumbencia"- gruñó Sebastian, su voz crispando los nervios de Alec, quemándolo como ácido.

-"Chicos, es suficiente. No peleen"- insistió Magnus mientras caminaba hacia Alec y suavemente lo tomó del brazo.

-"¡Detente!"- espetó Alec, arrancando su brazo de la mano de Magnus- "¡No!"

Magnus se quedó boquiabierto y parpadeó rápidamente.

-"Simplemente no"- la voz de Alec se quebró cuando retrocedió lentamente.

-"He visto algunos movimientos desesperados antes, Lightwood, ¿pero dormir hasta llegar a la cima? ¡Qué vergonzoso!"- lo provocó Sebastian, disfrutando de ver a Alec estremecerse.

-"¡Dije que es suficiente!"- Magnus le respondió a Sebastian, con una mirada de furia detrás de sus ojos- "No habrá lecciones hoy. ¡Vete ahora!"

Sebastian sonrió maliciosamente, luego estiró el brazo para agarrar una manzana del tazón de fruta en la mesa de la cocina de Magnus. Cuando pasó junto a Alec para irse, le dio un mordisco lento y deliberado, inclinándose hacia el rostro de Alec, susurrando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que oyera- "Tu dinero está en la cómoda"- luego le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Alec sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Él nunca había querido matar a otro ser humano en su vida hasta este momento. Sus puños estaban apretados a los costados mientras de alguna manera lograba controlarse.

Magnus dio un paso atrás, dándole espacio para respirar. Podía ver la furia que rodaba por la piel de Alec y sabía que debía andar suavemente.

-"Alec, sé que ahora mismo estás enojado, pero por favor sólo déjame explicarte"

-"Lo sabías... todo el día de ayer... lo sabías"- murmuró Alec en voz baja.

-"Yo debería..."

-"¡Sabías que estaba tratando de acabar conmigo! ¡Y ni siquiera dijiste una palabra!"- gritó Alec, incapaz de evitar que el veneno se derramara.

-"Debería haber dicho algo, fue un error"

-"¡Él va por mí! ¡Es un maldito psicópata que quiere arruinar mi carrera!"

-"Lo sé..."

-"¿Y él es tu alumno? ¿Y no dijiste una maldita palabra sobre eso en todo el día?"

-"Lo siento. Simplemente no quería arruinar más las cosas"

-"¿Arruinar?"- se burló Alec.

-"Él está preocupado Alec"

Alec negó con la cabeza- "¿Cuántos años?"

-"¿Qué?"- respondió Magnus.

-"¿Cuántos años ha estado estudiando contigo?"

-"No veo que tendría..."

-"¡¿Cuántos?!" estalló Alec de nuevo.

-"19"

-"¿19? ¡Jesucristo! ¿19 años?"- Alec estaba exasperado.

-"No lo conoces, Alec"- suspiró Magnus.

-"¿Lo estás defendiendo ahora? Porque si es así, ¡que Dios me ayude, pero me iré de aquí ahora mismo y nunca más volveré!"

-"No lo estoy defendiendo, sólo estoy tratando de explicarte"

-"¿Sabes qué?, ¡ahórratelo! ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna explicación porque ya sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ese bastardo enfermo, retorcido y malvado! ¡Él hará de mi vida un infierno!"

-"No voy a dejar que eso ocurra"- prometió Magnus.

-"¡Me odia!"

-"Está celoso de ti"

-"¿Por qué?"- exclamó Alec, lanzando los brazos extendidos con incredulidad.

-"Porque eres la persona más talentosa aquí, y eres su competencia más dura. Él va a usar la guerra psicológica para tratar de hacerte caer. Así pueda entrar en tu cabeza, y vencerte"- declaró Magnus claramente, su voz en un tono monótono.

-"¿La competencia? ¿Esto es por una competencia estúpida?"- la mente de Alec se quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de creer que esto pudiera ser verdad.

-"Este sólo es su forma de hacer las cosas, él quiere ganar por cualquier medio necesario"- confesó Magnus solemnemente.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?"- suplicó Alec, su voz se quebró otra vez mientras reprimía el impulso de llorar.

-"Porque eso es lo que le enseñé"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales del capítulo por DownworldShadow:
> 
> Alec seguro que no lo vio venir. ¿Y ustedes?
> 
> El mundo de la música es un lugar difícil para sobrevivir. La competencia es feroz y la gente literalmente hará cualquier cosa para llegar a la cima. Magnus ha aprendido de la peor manera lo que se necesita para tener una carrera exitosa, y ha intentado transmitir esa dureza a su alumno. El problema es que Sebastian no sabe cuándo detenerse. Él ya está mostrando signos de ir demasiado lejos y me temo que aún no hemos visto lo peor.
> 
> Pero cada héroe necesita a su villano, ¿verdad? ¡Tengo fe en que Alec y Magnus van a salir victoriosos! Además, sólo completaron una semana del festival, ¡todavía quedan 11 semanas más! En el próximo capítulo, JACE REGRESA y le dará a Alec un descanso muy necesario. Con suerte, le dará un poco de claridad, y tal vez también le haga reír.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, un pequeño giro en la historia, ahora si que se avecinan algunos problemas


	7. Liebestraum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liebestraum se traduce como 'sueños de amor'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene una clasificación NC-18

Alec se detuvo por un momento para limpiarse el sudor que le caía a los ojos. Le dolían los brazos. Había estado en la sala de práctica todo el día, sacando todo su enojo y frustración con el Dvořák. Bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos de la mano izquierda y vio los callos blancos con crestas profundamente incrustadas. Trató de cerrar el puño, pero sentía los nudillos hinchados. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, había apagado deliberadamente su teléfono queriendo desaparecer por un tiempo. Mirando hacia la ventana, vio que el sol ya se ponía en el horizonte. No se había detenido a almorzar y su estómago gruñía enojado. Movió a Stella de entre sus piernas y apoyó su frente contra el diapazón, su aliento irregular y laborioso.

-"Lo siento, chica"- murmuró Alec mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento- "No fue mi intención desquitarme contigo"

Alec sintió el poco aire que circulaba por la sala bailar sobre la camisa de algodón mojada que se pegaba fuertemente a su espalda. Había estado tocando durante horas y su cuerpo había llegado a su punto límite. Levantó la cabeza y vio perlas de sudor que bajaban lentamente por el cuello de Stella y se aferraban a sus estacas. Se había quedado sin agua horas antes y su visión era borrosa. Reuniendo la fuerza que aún le quedaba, se puso de pie y depositó a Stella en su estuche. Al encender su teléfono, éste sonó de inmediato y la pantalla mostró el número de Jace. Alec sintió una oleada de culpa. _Mierda... esto no va a ser bueno._

-"Hola Jace"- murmuró Alec vacilante.

-"¡Jesucristo, Alec! ¿Dónde estás?"-le gritó Jace.

-"Lo siento, he tenido mi teléfono apagado, estaba practicando"- admitió Alec taciturno.

-"¿En qué sala? Iré a buscarte"- respondió Jace apresuradamente.

-"La última en la fila... al borde del bosque"- respondió Alec, su voz casi sin vida.

-"¡Voy en camino!"- espetó Jace, colgando abruptamente.

Alec sabía que estaba a punto de recibir un gran sermón de Jace. Por mucho que odiara haberlo molestado, secretamente le gustaba la idea de que alguien se inquietara lo suficiente como para preocuparse de dónde había estado todo el día. Alec nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, aparte de su hermano Max. La idea de Jace corriendo frenéticamente hacia su sala de práctica forzó una suave sonrisa en sus labios. En este momento, sabía que realmente necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, tanto que valía la pena correr el riesgo de ser reprendido.

Al desplazarse por sus llamadas y mensajes perdidos, vio un mensaje de texto de Magnus.

_2:37 PM - Magnus: Por favor llámame, te extraño._

El corazón de Alec dio un vuelco. Lo había visto por última vez ayer por la mañana, cuando se marchó poco después del incidente. Cerrando los ojos, los acontecimientos del día anterior rebotaron como balas dentro de su cabeza. Todavía podía oír la voz de Magnus haciendo eco en su mente...

_'Porque eso es lo que le enseñé a hacer'_

Las palabras colgaron pesadas en el aire entre ellos por lo que se había sentido como una eternidad. La comprensión detrás de su significado había cubierto el cerebro de Alec con una verdad dolorosa que no quería enfrentar. ¿Cómo podría alguien a quien odiaba tanto estar atado a este increíble hombre? ¿Cómo _Magnus _podría ser el maestro del diablo? Simplemente no parecía posible.

La conciencia de Alec se deslizó en el vacío. Se quedó inmóvil en la pequeña sala de práctica sin poder procesar nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. Él y Magnus se habían quedado en la cocina mirándose a los ojos, sin saber qué decir, hasta que el teléfono de Alec vibró en su mano sacándolo de su aturdimiento. Había recibido un mensaje de texto de Jace recordándole que no llegara tarde al ensayo de mediodía. Magnus se había disculpado profusamente, prometiendo que no habría más secretos entre ellos. Alec sabía que no era su intención lastimarlo, pero su viejo hábito de erigir paredes protectoras y aislarse del dolor ganó.

Magnus había estado de pie, descalzo, sobre los peldaños de pizarra frente a su casa mirando a Alec mientras Ragnor Fell se alejaba. No fue hasta que llegaron a la mitad de la montaña que Alec sintió que una ola de pánico lo inundaba. Era como si Magnus hubiera estado actuando como su escudo mientras estaban juntos y ahora que estaba lejos de él la realidad de la situación le cayó encima. Sebastian no solo había puesto en peligro toda su carrera, sino que su mera presencia había manchado la esencia misma de su incipiente relación con Magnus. Se había sentido asqueado, violado y, sobre todo, se había sentido asaltado. Sabía que lo único que podía hacer que tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de afectar a Sebastian sería esforzarse y ganar la competencia del concierto. Esa sería seguramente la máxima venganza.

El fuego competitivo de Alec había comenzado a crecer en lo profundo de su vientre. Había decidido en ese mismo momento que dedicaría todo su fin de semana a practicar tanto como fuera posible. Este mecanismo de afrontamiento, practicar y practicar hasta que sus dedos casi sangraran, era siempre su manera de lidiar con el dolor. Él interiorizó todo hasta que estuvo tan cerca de reventar que la única manera de liberarlo fue a través de Stella. Tocaría y tocaría hasta que su cuerpo literalmente se rindiera. Lo que de hecho acababa de pasar.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la sala de práctica se abrió de golpe.

-"¡Aquí estás!"- exclamó Jace- "¿Estás tratando de provocarme un maldito ataque al corazón?"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco- "Nos vimos ayer, Jace. No creo que necesites convocar una partida de búsqueda por el momento"

-"¡Sí, pero esta mañana no estabas en tu habitación! ¡Y luego no respondiste tu teléfono en todo el día! ¡Estaba preocupado!"- respondió Jace, todavía frenético.

-"Me levanté temprano y tomé el primer transbordador"- se quejó Alec, metiendo el resto de sus cosas en su maleta y cerrándola-"Sólo necesitaba practicar"

-"¿Has estado practicando aquí todo el día? ¡Amigo, son como 12 horas! ¡No me sorprende que te veas como una mierda!"- Jace dio un paso adelante, acortando la distancia entre ellos- "¡Vamos hombre, es sábado por la noche! ¡Vayamos a la ciudad, emborrachémonos y tomemos malas decisiones!"- Jace era insistente, sus ojos brillaban con sugerencias desviadas.

Alec inclinó su mentón y miró a Jace con desaprobación- "¿Qué hay de Clary? ¿No necesitas pedirle permiso?"

Jace sonrió- "Antes que nada, Jace Wayland nunca tiene que pedir permiso a nadie, ¡hace lo que quiera! Segundo, ella irá a ver una película cursi con un grupo de chicas esta noche, no es que eso importe o tenga algo que ver con por qué deberíamos salir"

Alec rodó sus ojos otra vez.

-"¿No estás feliz de tenerme sólo para ti?"- Jace le guiñó un ojo.

-"Supongo que es mi día de suerte"- se quejó Alec, con los hombros caídos, en respuesta.

-"¡Vamos gruñón! ¡Alegra esa cara! ¿Qué podría ser mejor que pasar una noche conmigo?"- Jace sonrió, levantando las cejas arriba y abajo diabólicamente.

Alec comenzó a abrir la boca para hablar.

-"¡Espera! No respondas eso"- lo cortó Jace, cubriendo sus orejas con ambas manos- "¡Mis oídos vírgenes!"

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír, el entusiasmo de Jace y su vil sentido del humor era contagioso. Si había algo que pudiera animarlo después de 24 horas de sentirse como una completa mierda, esto era.

-"Vamos hombre... ¡incluso pagaré!"-ofreció Jace con su mejor sonrisa.

Alec negó con la cabeza en señal de derrota- "Bien, pero esta noche todo lo mejor es para mí"

-"¡Ese es mi chico! ¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando!"- declaró Jace, atrayendo a Alec con un apretado abrazo. Luego se inclinó y tomó a Stella por encima del hombro para que Alec no tuviese que soportar su peso.

-"Gracias"- respondió Alec, apreciando el gesto.

-"¡Para eso son los amigos, tonto!"- dijo Jace, golpeando juguetonamente su brazo- "¡Así que acostúmbrate"

Alec respondió con su famosa sonrisa tímida y los dos hombres se adentraron en la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec estaba agradecido de que primero volvieran a la Casa de Hendel para poder cambiarse. Necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha después de cocerse en su propio sudor todo el día. Afortunadamente, a Jace no le importó, diciendo que tenía que hacer un recado rápido de todos modos.

Era una noche de verano especialmente cálida, así que Alec decidió vestir un par de bermudas de lino blanco que Isabelle le había comprado para su cumpleaños. Nunca antes los había usado, pero sintió una repentina necesidad de vestirse un poco mejor que con sus viejos y habituales atuendos. Alec no vestía a la moda, y usualmente usaba lo que pasaba la prueba del olfato, pero conocer a Magnus ya había dejado una impresión en él. Realmente quería verse bien para variar. Sacó el reloj Tag Heuer que sus padres le habían obsequiado para su graduación, y un costoso par de zapatos que Izzy juró no serían tan incómodo como parecían, y estaba listo para irse.

-"¿Todo bien arreglado para mí?"- dijo Jace desde la puerta, entrando sin llamar.

-"No sé, simplemente me dio la gana"- murmuró Alec, un ligero rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Aparentemente, Jace había tenido la misma idea porque se había puesto una camisa de color amarillo limón tan sencilla que su pecho era casi visible. Acentuaba mucho su piel bronceada y su cabello decolorado por el sol. Alec miró hacia otro lado antes de que su sonrojo tuviera la oportunidad de aumentar.

-"¡Seremos los chicos más guapos en el J-bar esta noche, sin lugar a dudas!"- respondió Jace con su habitual arrogancia.

-"¿Qué es J-bar?"- preguntó Alec mientras jugueteaba con su reloj.

-"Es el bar dentro del Hotel Jerome, justo en el centro. Ambiente tranquilo, te gustará"

Alec agarró su teléfono del cargador y vio que tenía una nueva notificación, otro mensaje de texto de Magnus.

_7:58 PM - Magnus: Todavía te extraño..._

_Joder, tengo que llamarlo._

-"Oye, ¿te importa si me esperas en tu auto? Necesito hacer una llamada rápida"- preguntó Alec, tratando de parecer indiferente.

-"Claro, no hay problema. Pero no tardes demasiado, ¡necesito una bebida en mi mano lo antes posible!"- exclamó Jace en voz alta mientras salía de la habitación.

Las manos de Alec temblaban mientras deslizó un dedo por la pantalla para hacer la llamada. Su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho.

Levantando el teléfono hasta su oreja, ni siquiera timbró una vez- "¡Alexander!"- la voz de Magnus respondió ansiosamente- "¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas llamado!"

Alec sintió una familiar oleada de culpa chocar contra su estómago por segunda vez hoy. _¿Por qué estoy lastimando a las personas que se preocupan por mí?_\- "Hola Magnus"- respondió Alec con ternura.

-"Empezaba a pensar que estabas enojado"

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso- "Lo siento, no, no estoy enojado"

-"¡Oh, que bien! ¿Debo ir a buscarte a la ciudad? Quizás podríamos ir a cenar y dar un agradable paseo. Es una noche hermosa"

El tenso estómago de Alec dio un salto- "Uhhh, en realidad voy a salir ahora, con Jace"

La línea quedó en silencio.

-"Iremos a un bar en el centro, sólo para hablar y esas cosas"- Alec sintió que estaba admitiendo un gran pecado. Su palma sudaba contra el frío metal de su teléfono, y rezó para que Magnus dijera algo.

-"Bueno, eso suena divertido, ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar, estoy seguro"- respondió Magnus sin expresión.

-"Sí, en realidad no lo he visto mucho últimamente. Probablemente le ponga al día sobre lo que sucedió ayer, para que esté enterado"- dijo Alec nerviosamente.

-"Sí, puedo entender por qué querrías hacer eso, por supuesto"

Alec pensó que la voz de Magnus sonaba triste. Eso lo destrozó por dentro y pensó que estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos. Pero sabía que necesitaba sacar algunas cosas de su pecho, y Jace era el único con quien podía hablar- "¿Puedo llamarte mañana?"- preguntó tímidamente Alec.

-"Por supuesto que sí, siempre puedes llamarme... en cualquier momento"- respondió Magnus, con una voz tan dulce que acarició el interior del corazón de Alec como un jarabe tibio.

-"Bien, hasta mañana entonces"- dijo Alec, y terminó la llamada con un rápido- "Adiós"- antes de perder el valor.

Mientras volaba por las escaleras como si estuviera escapando de un edificio en llamas, Alec vio que el automóvil de Jace se acercaba a la puerta. Salió corriendo y saltó al asiento del pasajero.

-"Todo bien"- preguntó Jace.

-"Sí"- dijo Alec, tranquilizándose a sí mismo, más que a Jace- "Genial"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al Hotel Jerome, el J-Bar ya estaba lleno. Era una interesante mezcla de estudiantes de música, miembros de la comunidad local y vaqueros. Alec estaba contento de haberse vestido apropiadamente. El estilo era un poco similar al Viejo Oeste con su madera tallada a mano y techo de hojalata prensado, mezclado con un aire moderno de personas que tenían demasiado dinero. Jace escaneó la habitación e hizo contacto visual con alguien a distancia, luego agitó su brazo sobre su cabeza.

-"Sígueme"- instruyó a Alec y se abrieron paso entre la multitud hacia la esquina trasera. Una hilera de mesas llenas de gente daba a la calle. Había una mesa vacía justo en el punto central con un cartel que decía reservado.

-"Señor, Wayland, es bueno verle. ¿Todo está correcto?"- Un hombre con un traje muy fino le habló a Jace como si fuera una especie de dignatario visitante.

-"Esto es genial Raphael, gracias"- respondió Jace, dándole al hombre un apretón de manos con una cantidad indeterminada de efectivo- "Dile a Maia que tomaremos una jarra del Mirror Pond y un par de tragos de Makers Mark"

-"De inmediato señor"- respondió Raphael, apartando una silla para Jace.

Alec paseo la mirada entre uno y otro con la boca ligeramente abierta. Raphael se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo y le guiñó un ojo a Alec. Desconcertado, Alec chasqueó la boca y rápidamente se sentó.

-"¿Literalmente conoces a _todos_?"- le preguntó a Jace en tono acusador.

-"Me esfuerzo en conocer a las personas adecuadas, sí. Y oye, nos dio esta mesa, ¿verdad?"- Jace sonrió victorioso.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco y agarró el menú del centro de la mesa. Agregaría esto a la creciente lista mental de cosas que realmente no entendía sobre Jace. Seguro, sabía que él había estado en Aspen antes, muchos músicos lo convertían en su habitual actuación de verano, pero parecía ser el favorito de todos los propietarios de bares y restauranteros de la ciudad.

-"Entonces, dime qué pasa contigo y Bane"- dijo Jace, yendo directo al grano.

Alec fue tomado un poco por sorpresa, sin haber pensado exactamente lo que planeaba decirle todavía- "Uhm, salimos un par de veces"- murmuró, ocultando parte de su rostro detrás del menú- "Fue agradable"

-"¿Agradable? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Porque has estado actuando como un completo loco los últimos dos días!"- respondió Jace.

-"Han sido... momentos difíciles"- admitió Alec, sintiéndose súbitamente nervioso por la posibilidad de abrirse.

-"¡Vamos, hombre, se trata de mí! Puedo decir cuando la mierda se riega, ¡así que escúpelo ya!"

Alec dejó caer el menú y se pasó los dedos por el cabello- "Ayer por la mañana estaba allí, en su casa... y sucedió algo"

-"Espera, ¿tiene que ver con sexo? Porque aunque te quiero amigo, es mejor no andar contando algunas cosas"

-"¡No! ¡Por Dios, Jace! ¡Puedes alejar tu mente de ahí por un segundo!"- gritó Alec, un poco fuerte cuando a juzgar por el grupo de personas que se volvió para mirarlo con sospecha.

-"De acuerdo, lo siento, sólo dime qué sucedió porque el suspenso me está matando"- afirmó Jace, inclinándose hacía la mitad de la mesa con anticipación.

Alec vio a una mesera acercándose con su jarra de cerveza y tragos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Jace. Se recostó en su asiento mientras ella comenzaba a dejar las bebidas en su mesa.

-"Tienes valor para mostrar tu cara por aquí otra vez, Wayland"- siseó la camarera. Era una chica muy bonita, con cabello rizado de color castaño oscuro y grandes ojos color chocolate. Ella escupió venenosamente hacia Jace- "Mucho valor"

-"¡Maia, _cariño_! No puedes seguir enojada conmigo"-respondió Jace suavemente, dándole su sonrisa más sensual.

-"¡Deja esa rutina de Casanova para una de tus _bimbos_! ¡No escucharé una sola palabra de lo que digas!"- arremetió Maia, aporreando el último vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa y marchándose furiosa.

-"Bueno, eso fue interesante"- dijo Alec, sofocando una risa detrás de su puño.

-"Tuvimos un problema de comunicación, de acuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que ella está bien. Probablemente sólo esté teniendo un mal día"- explicó Jace, claramente en negación.

-"Me pregunto si es seguro tomar estas bebidas"- preguntó Alec mientras miraba sospechosamente los vasos, su rostro se iluminó con diversión.

-"¡Oh, cállate y agarra tu trago, cobarde!"-le ordenó Jace, y los dos chocaron sus vasos. "Va, a la salud de... bueno, en realidad, no importa de qué... uhh, ¡Salud!"

Ambos bebieron el whisky y dejaron los vasos en perfecta sincronización y luego tomaron sus cervezas para perseguirlo. Alec se encontró a sí mismo tragando ansiosamente, dando la bienvenida al líquido frío.

-"Estuvo bien, ¿no?"- preguntó Jace complacido.

-"Sí, justo lo que necesitaba"-respondió Alec, ya rellenando su vaso con la jarra.

-"Ahora, de vuelta a donde lo dejamos, ¿qué está pasando contigo y Bane? Porque tengo la sensación de que no me estás diciendo algo importante"- exigió Jace, señalando con su dedo hacia el pecho de Alec para acentuar cada palabra.

-"No se trata de Magnus"- le dijo Alec en voz baja.

-"¿No? ¿Entonces de quién?"

Alec dejó escapar una exhalación profunda- "¡Es el puto Morgenstern! No lo creerás, pero presentó una queja formal contra mí. ¡¿_Contra mí_?! Está tratando de sacarme del cuarteto"- confesó Alec enojado, tratando de mantener la voz baja- "Le inventó un montón de mentiras a la junta, de que no iba a practicar, ni hacía ningún esfuerzo y, sinceramente, ¡estuve a punto de arrancarle una extremidad!"

Jace estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo escuchando las noticias. Se recostó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos- "Tenía la impresión de que algo así estaba pasando. Ustedes ni siquiera hicieron contacto visual en el ensayo de anoche. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo"

Alec se sintió un poco rechazado, había esperado que Jace levantara los brazos exigiendo sangre. Pero él estaba notablemente calmado y nada afectado.

-"Sí, bueno, tensión es expresarlo moderadamente. ¡Yo estaba muy enojado y luego el bastardo me sorprendió ayer por la mañana y me asustó!"

-"Espera, ¿apareció en la casa de Bane? ¿Mientras estabas allí?"- preguntó Jace, desconcertado.

-"¡Al parecer Magnus es el maestro del psicópata! ¡Y hasta tiene una llave de su casa! Así que literalmente entró cuando yo estaba en la cocina, medio desnudo, junto al refrigerador. ¡Diablos, pensé que irrumpió en la casa! ¡Estaba a punto de llamar al 911!"

La gente lanzaba miradas extrañas hacia Alec ahora y se apartaba de su mesa como si fuera un lunático.

-"Ok, primero, hombre TMI, TMI... y segundo, este tipo es sospechoso como el carajo"

-"Sí, ¡dime algo que no sepa!"- respondió Alec, agarrando su segundo vaso de cerveza y tomándolo de un largo trago.

-"Bueno, me alegra que me hayas contado todo esto y espero que sepas que estoy de tu parte. Él no va a poder hacer una mierda con tu carrera, no te preocupes, me aseguraré de ello"- proclamó Jace, calmado y desfachatado como si tuviera toda la situación bajo control.

-"Me alegra que pienses eso, porque sinceramente siento que es una causa perdida. Básicamente, todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es besarle el culo y rezar para que no me arruine"

-"Bane no va a dejar que eso suceda, y yo tampoco. Este cabrón solo está tratando de molestarte, no dejes que lo haga. Juro por mi Strad que no te hará daño, Alec, de ningún maldito modo"

Jace estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que Alec se quedó en silenció. Sólo observando a Jace beber su cerveza, sus ojos endurecidos. Parecía estar resolviendo algo en su cabeza y Alec tenía la sensación de que había algo más de lo que Jace estaba dispuesto a decir.

-"¿Me vas a dar alguna pista sobre tu gran plan?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Digamos que Morgenstern no es la única persona que conoce gente en la cima"- declaró Jace mientras inclinaba su bebida hacia Alec y sonreía como el gato de Cheshire.

Alec tomó este gesto como una señal de que la conversación sobre Sebastian había terminado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras la multitud comenzó a presionar alrededor de ellos nuevamente. Los pensamientos de Alec comenzaron a volar hacia Magnus, preguntándose dónde estaba y qué estaría haciendo.

-"Supongo que esto explica por qué Clary estaba tan confundida antes"- murmuró Jace, volviendo a llenar su vaso.

-"¿Confundida sobre qué?"- cuestionó Alec, regresando repentinamente de su ensoñación.

-"Al parecer, se suponía que Bane iba a dar esta gran clase magistral hoy, se presentaron unos 40 violinistas. Pero él nunca apareció"

El corazón de Alec se detuvo- "¿Qué?"

-"Sí, la gente esperó alrededor de una hora, por si acaso llegaba, pero nunca lo hizo"

Alec sintió una descarga de adrenalina a través de su cuerpo, electrificando cada centímetro de su carne. _Magnus no apareció, ¡Mierda! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Joder, joder, joder!_

-"¿Estás bien?"- dijo Jace, notando la respuesta visceral de Alec.

-"Jace, lo siento, me tengo que ir"- anunció Alec, levantándose para sacar su billetera de su bolsillo- "Algo pasó, no puedo quedarme"- arrojó dos billetes de veinte en la mesa y terminó la última pulgada de cerveza en su vaso.

-"¿Me vas a dejar aquí?"-respondió Jace, conmocionado.

-"Lo siento, pero tengo que ver a Magnus. Esto es mi culpa, y él me necesita"- admitió Alec, sintiendo que su corazón se hinchaba de su verdadera y honesta confesión.

-"Sí, por supuesto, deberías irte"- le aseguró Jace- "Eres un buen tipo, Alec"

-"Gracias, y gracias por escuchar todo esto... este... desastre"

-"Claro, hombre, espero haber ayudado. Y, ¡oye! Sabes que, llévate mi auto, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que lo hagas"- ofreció Jace con una sonrisa sacando las llaves del bolsillo delantero del pantalón.

-"¿En serio? Eso sería genial. Realmente no había pensado en cómo iba a llegar hasta allí"- Alec se sonrojó.

-"Oh, no es nada. No empieces a saltar sobre mí. Sé que soy el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos"- dijo Jace con un guiño, lanzándole las llaves a Alec.

Alec sonrió, luego giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_¡Espera, cariño, ya voy!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El automóvil de Jace se conducía suave como la seda, girando las curvas hacia la montaña como si fuera sobre rieles. Alec nunca había prestado atención a lo fácil que era el viaje. El motor se sentía fuerte bajo la presión de su pie y pensó que podría lanzarse directamente desde el borde del acantilado si pisaba con suficiente fuerza. Al doblar la última curva, vio que el portón de Magnus estaba abierto. Una punzada de pánico corrió a través de él mientras volaba por el camino de entrada sin disminuir la velocidad. Una vez que llegó a la casa, su corazón literalmente martillaba en su pecho. Corrió hacia la puerta, sin siquiera detenerse para quitar las llaves del contacto. El pomo de la puerta giró, estaba sin seguro.

-"¿Magnus? ¿Estás aquí?"- llamó hacia el interior de la casa con poca luz. Hizo una pausa por un momento para escuchar. Al principio sólo había silencio, entonces de repente pudo escuchar el sonido de un violín que venía del piso de arriba. Alec se catapultó escaleras arriba, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, con la respiración entrecortada.

-"¿Magnus?"- gritó Alec de nuevo en la parte superior de las escaleras, deteniéndose para orientarse. Se giró y siguió el sonido de Brahms, su concierto en re mayor atravesaba el aire con un corazón desgarrado y melancólico. Tirando de Alec hacia el final del pasillo donde había una puerta cerrada con una delgada tira de luz que provenía de abajo. Alec se acercó en silencio y luego presionó su oreja contra la madera, podía oír a Magnus tocar. Por supuesto, supo que era él inmediatamente, la pasión, el timbre y el fraseo que reconocería en cualquier parte. Era el sonido con el que se había quedado dormido todas las noches. Una perfección hermosamente trágica, muy similar al hombre. Había más sentimiento en el tirón de su brazo derecho contra esas cuerdas que lo que la mayoría de la gente podía sentir en todo su cuerpo. Él trascendía la música escrita, llevándola a un lugar que pocos podrían soñar con ir. Estaba vivo, una entidad musical viviente que saturaba cada molécula que rodeaba el cuerpo de Alec envolviéndolo en una luz cálida y radiante.

En este momento sublime, Alec tuvo una epifanía. Se dio cuenta por primera vez, ahí de pie, solo en el pasillo oscuro, escuchando el latido de su propio corazón mezclado con el embriagador Segundo _Adagio_ de Brahms, que amaba a Magnus Bane, y lo amaba con todo su corazón y su alma. Era tan claro para él que casi se rió cuando una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por este hombre, cualquier cosa para retenerlo, atesorarlo, protegerlo del dolor. La comprensión de estos hechos desafió su sentido de la lógica, pero tal vez de eso se trataba el amor. Se quedó allí disfrutando de su revelación por un momento más, luego no pudo evitar abrir la puerta y entrar corriendo.

Magnus no lo escuchó al principio, estaba perdido en la música, pero cuando Alec le puso la mano suavemente en el hombro, se detuvo y se giró.

-"Alexander"- respondió sin aliento- "¿Estás aquí?"

Con un movimiento fluido, Alec tomó a Magnus en sus brazos y lo envolvió fuertemente contra toda la longitud de su cuerpo- "Estoy aquí"- dijo justo antes de que sus labios chocaran contra la sorprendida boca abierta de Magnus.

Su beso subió en intensidad y los brazos de Magnus cayeron lacios a sus costados, todavía aferrados al violín y el arco. Alec lo estaba besando ahora con una desesperación y necesidad que no había mostrado antes. Su codiciosa boca tomó hambrientamente la de Magnus, su lengua hundiéndose profundamente en su calor. Fue apasionado, crudo y consumidor. Magnus exhaló bruscamente y Alec devoró la respiración como si hubiera estado muerto de hambre por ella. Con sus manos firmes contra la espalda de Magnus, lo acercó aún más, sellando sus cuerpos como si fueran uno solo.

El corazón de Alec se llenó de alegría, y juró que aún podía escuchar la música.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando la intensidad de sus besos disminuyó, sus bocas se separaron, pero se quedaron cerca. Alec abrió los ojos y vio que Magnus lo estaba mirando.

-"Llévame a tu habitación"- susurró Alec.

-"Alexander"

-"Shh, no lo digas, solo llévame allí... _por favor_"- suplicó Alec, con voz suave y baja.

Magnus dio un paso atrás para colocar su instrumento en el estuche. Luego, inclinando su barbilla hacia arriba con una mirada oscura y sensual, extendió su brazo tan grácil y seguro como un bailarín. Alec lo agarró sin reservas y Magnus lo condujo hacia la puerta.

Avanzaron por el pasillo, cogidos de la mano, hasta el extremo opuesto, donde se abrían una gran puerta doble. Una vez en el umbral, Alec vio de inmediato una gran cama con dosel cubierta con una impresionante colección de lujosas mantas color oro y rojo oscuro, una encima de la otra como si fuera una revista de decoración del hogar. Al menos una docena de almohadas de todos los tamaños y formas estaban montadas contra la cabecera, invitando a sentarse. Era absolutamente perfecta. Magnus se detuvo justo antes de llegar al borde de la cama y se giró para mirar a Alec, sus ojos ardían intensamente. Agarró el dobladillo de la camisa de Alec y la levantó lentamente sobre su cabeza, luego la arrojó al suelo. Alec no sintió miedo, tomó los botones de la camisa de Magnus y comenzó a soltarlos uno por uno. Sus manos temblaban, pero no por los nervios, sólo por desear que se movieran más rápido. Magnus agarró el cinturón de Alec y tiró de la hebilla. No hubo pausa para preguntar si estaba bien, el lenguaje entre ellos era tácito, esto era lo que ambos querían.

Cuando desabrochó el último botón, Alec metió la mano en el frente abierto de la camisa y pasó las manos sobre el pecho de Magnus. Acarició cada ondulación amorosamente, rastreando cada inclinación y curva. Su piel parecía seda cálida bajo sus dedos callosos. El aliento de Magnus se contrajo por el contacto, sus labios se abrieron seductoramente mientras sus ojos brillaban mirando hacia los de Alec con hambre. Alec deslizó sus manos hacia los hombros de Magnus empujando hacia atrás la tela y exponiendo su cuerpo perfectamente cincelado. La camisa se deslizó por sus brazos y cayó al suelo. Alec se inclinó y colocó un rastro de tiernos besos a lo largo de su clavícula, saboreando el cálido regusto salado contra sus labios hinchados por los besos. Magnus dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Alec se movió hacia su cuello expuesto, besando su nuez de Adán, permitiendo que su lengua probara cada centímetro de él.

El siguiente conjunto de movimientos llegó rápidamente y a la vez. Las manos de Magnus volvieron a su cintura, para jalar el cinturón de sus trabas y desabrochar los pantalones. Las manos de Alec recorrieron la longitud de la fuerte espalda de Magnus, deslizándose por la cintura de sus pantalones deportivos. Ahora era valiente en su sed y se inclinó para agarrar el trasero de Magnus y apretándolo firmemente, sus ojos nunca rompieron el contacto.

Mientras Magnus deslizaba los pantalones y bóxers de Alec hacia abajo de sus caderas, Alec hizo lo mismo y en un momento sus cuerpos desnudos estuvieron a la vista.

-"Eres tan hermoso"- murmuró Alec mientras bajaba la mirada por primera vez para saborear la vista completa del exquisito cuerpo de Magnus.

-"Eres una obra de arte"- respondió Magnus, bebiendo con la mirada la perfección escultural de Alec- "Mi Adonis"

Alec sonrió antes de tomar los labios de Magnus, sus manos se movieron hacia su cabello para enhebrar los suaves mechones. Sus ágiles dedos se curvaron contra el cuero cabelludo de Magnus, tirando de puñados y haciendo que volviera a levantar la mirada, sus profundos ojos marrones brillando como piscinas de medianoche. Las manos de Magnus se deslizaron sobre sus caderas, sus palmas moviéndose en pequeños círculos, primero hacia la parte posterior para amasar la fría carne de sus nalgas, luego se movían cada vez más cerca de la erección de Alec que le esperaba. Alec podía sentir la progresión del movimiento y su aliento comenzó salir en jadeos hacia la boca de Magnus- "Sí"- gruñó por lo bajo cuando Magnus movió una mano para agarrar su firmeza. Envolvió sus dedos delicados pero fuertes a su alrededor y Alec involuntariamente empujó hacia adelante. La feliz fricción irradiaba calor por todo su cuerpo como fuego salvaje. Magnus apretó su agarre y Alec continuó entrando y saliendo, sabía que si no encontraba una manera de detenerlo, todo terminaría demasiado pronto.

-"Alexander"- susurró Magnus suavemente contra los húmedos labios de Alec- "Quiero que te acuestes en la cama para mí"

Alec no dudó, bajó su brazo hacia la suave cama y se derrumbó sobre ésta, todavía sin aliento. Magnus hizo una pausa, permitiéndose un momento para disfrutar de la vista de este hermoso hombre extendido ante él y luego se acomodó encima.

Los brazos de ambos se extendieron al mismo tiempo para envolverse el uno al otro en un abrazo amoroso, sus bocas se conectaron fervientemente. Alec sintió una ola de pura alegría estrellarse sobre él mientras todo el peso del cuerpo desnudo de Magnus se empujaba contra el suyo. Esto era lo que había estado esperando toda su vida. Este era el sentimiento que anhelaba su corazón, el toque que anhelaba su alma, finalmente estaba sucediendo. Magnus era el amor de su vida, y estaba aquí en sus brazos haciendo realidad todos sus sueños.

Alec no pudo luchar contra la necesidad de decirle a Magnus cómo se sentía, no podía esperar un segundo más para que lo supiera. Apartó sus labios, Magnus los persiguió, y dijo lo que sabía sin duda era cierto- "Te amo"- confesó Alec, con los ojos llenos de emoción.

Magnus respiró hondo, sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa. Luego su expresión se transformó, fundiéndose en un suave reflejo de la propia alegría de Alec y le respondió- "Oh, Alexander, cariño, yo también te amo. Con todo lo que tengo para dar"

El corazón de Alec se disparó, abrazó a Magnus pegándolo a su cuerpo tanto como pudo, sus labios presionaron contra la tierna piel de su lóbulo. Lo tomó en su boca, chupando por un momento, luego murmuró en voz baja- "y te deseo, quiero que... me hagas el amor, por favor"

Magnus enderezó sus brazos para separarse del abrazo de Alec y así poder mirarlo a los ojos. Una ceja estaba ligeramente levantada.

Alec sabía lo que había detrás de esa mirada. Así que tranquilizó su mente- "Lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo, y sé que esto es lo que quiero"

Magnus sonrió y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia abajo, escabulléndose como un gato. Alec observó su lujuriosa intención mientras Magnus se retiraba hacia el pie de la cama, sin apartar la vista de él mientras dejaba suaves besos húmedos a lo largo de su pecho. La espalda de Alec se arqueó levemente cuando el aliento caliente de Magnus rozó los parches de piel humedecida. Lucían como relucientes escalones en la tenue luz de la habitación, Alec se humedeció los labios.

Una vez que el rostro de Magnus se cernió sobre su objetivo, abrió la boca. Alec sujetó la ropa de cama debajo de él con anticipación, conteniendo la respiración cuando Magnus se inclinó para tomar la punta de su pene con la boca. Lanzó un melodioso gemido, la sensación de calor y presión lo abrumaba. Su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo y se sacudió involuntariamente contra el rostro de Magnus, enviándole todo el miembro hasta la garganta. Magnus murmuró su aprobación y Alec vio estrellas detrás de sus párpados cerrados- "Mag–nus... yo–"- pero no podía hablar, Magnus había comenzado un lento movimiento rítmico tirando y chupando su longitud. Su fuerte lengua deslizándose a lo largo de su muscular tronco estaba enviándole a un éxtasis que nunca había conocido. Comenzó a estremecerse desde lo más profundo, y arañó las sábanas agarrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras la velocidad aumentaba, Alec gimió, incapaz de contener una sinfonía de sonidos eróticos. Magnus respondió llevándolo aún más profundo en su garganta, hasta que la resistencia de Alec se disolvió en una liberación eufórica. Alcanzó el orgasmo con una fuerza que lo sacudió hasta su núcleo, extendiéndose por su cuerpo a través de una serie de temblores mientras Magnus sostenía firmemente sus caderas para absorber cada estremecimiento.

Alec yacía inmóvil ahora, con los ojos cerrados, jadeando por respirar. Sintió que Magnus se movía y escuchó el sonido de un cajón abriéndose desde la mesita de noche justo a su derecha. Quería mirar, pero no podía moverse. No fue hasta que sintió la mano de Magnus en su muslo interior que sus ojos se abrieron para investigar lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio que Magnus estaba de rodillas, posicionado entre sus piernas, y podía sentir su cálida y resbaladiza mano moviéndose más hacia arriba.

-"¿Confías en mí?"- le preguntó Magnus, con voz baja y áspera.

Alec, al darse cuenta de lo que Magnus había sacado del cajón, sintió miedo por primera vez. Su garganta se tensó por un momento antes de aceptar la verdad que él sabía sin lugar a dudas, Magnus nunca lo lastimaría- "Si, confío en ti"

Magnus sonrió dulcemente con ojos sensuales- "Bien, entonces respira profundamente y relájate"

Alec lo obedeció, dejando escapar un profundo aliento mientras Magnus doblaba delicadamente cada una de sus rodillas hacia arriba y las separaba, colocando almohadas debajo de ellas como apoyo. Alec se sintió completamente cómodo y a gusto cuando Magnus comenzó a masajear el líquido tibio en sus muslos moviéndose lentamente hacia el territorio inexplorado.

Hubo una presión, y Alec inhaló bruscamente a través de sus dientes apretados.

-"Shhhh, está bien, solo respira"- susurró Magnus en la oscuridad, tranquilizándolo con amor.

Alec exhaló lentamente mientras Magnus colocaba su mano desocupada sobre su abdomen inferior para calmarlo. La presión aumentó de nuevo, pero esta vez Alec se relajó y permitió que la progresión dejara atrás la leve incomodidad y alcanzara un destino nuevo y placentero que nunca hubiera sabido que existía.

-"Eso es, cariño, lo estás haciendo muy bien"- lo elogió Magnus mientras pasaba sus dedos eróticamente por su punto de placer.

Alec estaba enloqueciendo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a empujar contra la mano de Magnus, llevándolo más profundo. Cada delicioso golpe lo enviaba más y más a un estado de frenesí. Quería más, estaba abrumado por la necesidad de tener cada centímetro lleno de Magnus.

-"Más"- suplicó Alec, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a convulsionar.

-"Eres tan hermoso"- murmuró Magnus- "Mi ángel"

Alec sintió que su clímax se iba erigiendo, sus gemidos aumentaron cuando Magnus aumentó la velocidad. Su cuerpo en tal estado de éxtasis que no fue hasta que las uñas de Magnus comenzaron a clavarse en el dorso de sus manos que supo ambos estaban cerca.

-"Córrete conmigo, amor"- solicitó Magnus mientras su poderoso cuerpo se tensaba entre las piernas. Alec inmediatamente cayó en espiral en su propia felicidad eufórica y los dos alcanzaron su pico en una sincronización perfecta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando las olas de placer finalmente se calmaron, Magnus se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Alec, con respiración inestable.

-"¿Estas... bien?"- Alec logró preguntar entre sus propios jadeos, de repente preocupado por si había hecho algo mal.

-"Mmmm"- respondió Magnus- "Más que bien"

-"¿Sí?"- preguntó Alec de nuevo, estirando su mano para acariciar el cabello de Magnus.

-"Alexander, estoy perfecto"- respondió Magnus, girando su cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Alec- "Y tú... ¡_estuviste_ increíble!"

-"Que–"-comenzó a preguntar y luego entendió- "Oh"- sintió el rubor en sus mejillas sonrojadas- "Um, gracias"

-"Eso fue realmente increíble, _eres_ increíble"- proclamó Magnus, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de Alec completamente agotado.

-"También eres increíble"- admitió Alec, todavía en las nubes.

Magnus se rió entre dientes, sus labios moviéndose contra el cálido pecho de Alec- "Me di cuenta de eso, sí. Estabas soltando algunas notas completamente fuera de tu registro"

Alec sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo aunque realmente no sentía que hubiera hecho nada para ayudar.

-"Hiciste todo el trabajo, cielo, yo debería agradecerte"- bromeó Alec juguetonamente, su ego se fortaleció al ver a Magnus reducido a una pila de gelatina encima de él. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando su estómago gruñó ruidosamente, recordándole que no había comido en todo el día.

-"Podemos discutir sobre quién fue mejor más tarde"- respondió Magnus, recuperando finalmente el aliento finalmente- "Pero por ahora creo que necesitamos una ducha, después necesitaras comer. Tienes que recuperar tu fortaleza para lo que he planeado, porque _ni siquiera estoy cerca_ de terminar contigo esta noche"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jace esperaba con impaciencia en el estacionamiento vacío de la Sala de Conciertos Harris. Su ubicación aislada era ideal para la arriesgada reunión que estaba por suceder Se sentó bajo en su automóvil, escondido en su asiento para evitar a cualquiera que pudiera estar mirando el lugar. Revisando la hora en su teléfono se enojaba cada vez más.

-"¿Dónde coño está?"- maldijo Jace en voz alta para sí mismo.

En ese momento, la figura alta de un hombre dobló la esquina del pasillo justo en frente de su automóvil. Incluso a la luz de la luna, Jace reconoció el brillo del cabello platino que se reflejaba en la oscuridad. Jace abrió la puerta de su coche con las luces interiores apagadas y silenciosamente salió de su asiento.

-"Esto es de lo más torpe y estúpido, incluso para alguien tan idiota como tú"- gruñó Sebastián cuando Jace se acercó a él.

-"Cállate, imbécil, y sígueme"- siseó Jace mientras giraba hacia el bosque al otro lado de la calle.

Sebastian lo siguió de cerca a través de retorcidos pinos y zarzas hasta llegar a la orilla del río Roaring Fork. El sonido del agua proporcionando protección adicional en caso de que alguien pudiera estar escuchando.

-"¿A qué mierda estás jugando?"- amenazó Jace mientras agarraba la parte delantera de la camisa de Sebastian, apretándola con fuerza en su puño.

-"Vaya, vaya, Jonathan, no pierdas la cabeza"- ronroneó Sebastián con una enfermiza y retorcida satisfacción.

-"¡No sé quién te crees que eres para siquiera _soñar_ que te saldrás con la tuya! Pero te lo advierto, deja en paz a Alec o juro por Dios que será lo último que harás"

Sebastian se rio y se zafó de las garras de Jace- "Creo que en realidad te has encariñado con el chico. Que dulce"

Jace apretó ambos puños con fuerza a sus costados, sus nudillos blancos, y sus uñas clavándose en su palma- "¡Alec es un buen tipo! ¡Es un ser humano decente y afectuoso! No es que puedas saber de qué habló ¡No se merece este tipo de mierda y menos por gente como tú!"- la voz de Jace se hacía más fuerte a medida que su ira se convertía en una rabia cegadora. Enfrentó a Sebastian audazmente, sin retroceder ni una pulgada.

-"¡Podemos encontrar a alguien más! ¡Alguien mejor que él!"- gruñó Sebastian, la primera señal de que estaba perdiendo el control de su arrogancia cuidadosamente elaborada.

-"_Él_ no quiere a nadie más, ¿no lo ves? ¡Idiota!"- espetó Jace, golpeando con un dedo el pecho de Sebastian- "¡No puedo creer que te aparecieras allí! ¡No puedo creer que, incluso en tu mente enferma y sádica, pensaras que sería una buena idea! Lo juro por Dios. Si continúas así, _todos_ nos quedaremos sin trabajo. ¡A menos que planees enroscar la cola y volver corriendo con papá, al final del verano!"

Los ojos de Sebastian se entrecerraron mientras se enderezaba en toda su estatura- "¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre, mocoso malcriado y arrogante! ¡Solo estás en la ecuación porque tu _papi _pagó! ¡No has hecho nada más que mentirle al chico desde que llegó! ¡Así que no te hagas la víctima!"

Jace retrocedió, bajando la cabeza por el golpe de las palabras de Sebastian- "No le estoy mintiendo, solo estoy tratando de protegerlo"

Sebastian ganó fuerza con la retirada de Jace- "¿Es eso lo que te dices para que puedas dormir por las noches? ¡Ja! Eres patético"

Jace continuó retrocediendo- "Terminé con esta conversación, deja en paz a Alec. ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Continúas lastimándolo y serás tu carrera la arruinada!"

Sebastian volvió la cabeza en un ángulo, la luna iluminaba sus rasgos afilados mientras una astuta sonrisa se extendía por su rostro tortuoso- "Me subestimas Jonathan, siempre lo has hecho. ¿No ves que siempre obtengo lo que quiero? De una manera u otra. Tú y tus débiles amenazas no tienen ningún efecto sobre mí. Y en cuanto a _él_, bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa cuando las fichas caigan"

Jace soltó una risa nerviosa, se giró y miró hacia las oscuras aguas del río a sus espaldas, como si estuviera contemplando su próximo movimiento con cuidado. El aire fresco de la noche le despeinaba el cabello en todas direcciones y le enviaba mechones a los ojos y la boca. Sabía que había mostrado demasiado su mano y que no habría forma de retroceder ahora sin ceder el control. Eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente- "Puedes pensar que tienes algún tipo de poder sobre él, pero te lo juro, eres muy reemplazable"

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó cuando un destello maligno brilló en sus ojos, chispeado por el brillo azulado de la luna. Dándole una presencia casi demoníaca- "Oh, muchacho, ves, esto es lo que te he estado diciendo todo el tiempo. Te sugiero que prestes atención a tus propios consejos y recuerdes cuán afortunado eres. Sería una lástima que un evento trágico le ocurriera a un joven músico tan querido y prometedor, ¿no crees?"

Jace sintió la helada amenaza de Sebastian golpeándolo como una daga justo en el centro de su pecho. No había señales de sarcasmo en sus palabras. Esta era una fría y calculada declaración de violencia para la que no tuvo respuesta.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se desvaneció como el toque de un interruptor de luz, revelando solo su intención oscura y puramente malvada- "Sí, una verdadera lástima"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales del capítulo por DownworldShadow:
> 
> ¿¡No es bueno ver a Jace de vuelta!? Me encanta escribir su voz. Me encanta su ingenio y sarcasmo, y me encanta cómo se preocupa por Alec. Este capítulo dio la primera mirada real dentro del problema que se está gestando para los personajes. Gran parte de éste sin el conocimiento de Alec. Si vuelven a los capítulos anteriores, es posible que incluso noten algunas pistas que di en el camino. ;)
> 
> Sebastian es malvado, pero por supuesto ya lo sabíamos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y realmente aprecio sus comentarios y felicitaciones si les está gustando la historia hasta ahora.
> 
> A continuación, tenemos algunos momentos románticos para Malec mezclado con el estrés y la tensión de la primera actuación del Cuarteto Aspen. Eso es si no se matan entre sí primero. También está en el horizonte la competencia por el concierto y algunos momentos impactantes por los que quizás quieran golpearme.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo... ¡muchísimas! :)
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización


	8. Rhapsody in Blue (Rapsodia en Azul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos la historia con más Malec y una cena un poco incómoda

Alec fue sacado de su sueño profundo por algo que le hacía cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron e inmediatamente los entrecerró debido a la luz del sol de la mañana. Filtrándose a través de un gran conjunto de ventanas de piso a techo que bañaban la habitación con un suave resplandor blanco. Mirando hacia abajo, Alec vio que el cosquilleo provenía de un mechón del cabello de Magnus, quien ahora estaba acurrucado en el hueco de su cuello. Sonrió al instante, pero no se atrevió a moverse por temor a perturbar el momento perfecto de esta imagen. Podía ver el oscuro abanico de las pestañas de Magnus rozar contra la suave piel caramelo de su mejilla. Podía sentir el suave aliento exhalado en su cuello. Su brazo izquierdo estaba lánguidamente sobre el pecho de Alec y su pierna izquierda anidada entre sus muslos, intensificando el calor entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Alec estaba delirando de alegría. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior. La sensación del peso de Magnus encima de él, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su piel, el sonido de sus gemidos resonando en la oscuridad. Se habían mantenido despiertos casi toda la noche, besándose, tocándose, descubriendo y acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro. Hicieron el amor al menos media docena de veces, en la cama, en la ducha, en las escaleras cuando ni siquiera lograron llegar a la cocina. El cuerpo de Alec estaba deliciosamente adolorido en todos los lugares correctos y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Magnus debió sentir el movimiento porque su cuerpo se movió en respuesta.

-"Mmmm"- ronroneó Magnus, estirando sus extremidades y acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Alec- "Buenos días, cariño"

Alec presionó su palma contra la espalda baja de Magnus, apretándolo contra él- "Buen día"

-"¿Dormiste bien?"- preguntó Magnus mientras giraba la cabeza para besar la clavícula de Alec.

-"Sí, muy bien en realidad. ¿Y tú?"

-"Como un bebé"- ronroneó Magnus, levantando su rodilla para rozarla contra la ingle de Alec.

Alec envolvió su pierna a su alrededor en respuesta a la fricción y con su brazo libre lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Enterró su rostro en el cabello de Magnus aspirando su aroma cítrico-terroso. Le recordó a su ducha de la noche anterior, cuando había visto a Magnus masajear el champú en su cabello. La forma en que la espuma se acumulaba lentamente entre sus largos y gráciles dedos hasta que se deslizaba por su espalda en gruesas cintas de espuma. Había sido una de las cosas más eróticas que había presenciado y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse suavemente contra la rodilla de Magnus en respuesta.

-"¿Tienes hambre?"- preguntó Alec con inocencia, tratando de no revelar el hecho de que no solo tenía hambre sino que también estaba increíblemente excitado.

-"Mmmmm, sí... hambre de ti"- gruñó Magnus, estirándose para sujetar la erección mañanera de Alec.

Alec inhaló bruscamente, sorprendido pero muy contento y más que dispuesto a ponerse en el menú- "Hmmm, me gusta a dónde va esto"

-"Oh, sé que sí, pienso que creé un monstruo anoche. Un monstruo codicioso, insaciable y _voraz_ que simplemente no se cansa de mí"-reflexionó Magnus mientras levantaba la cabeza para besar la tierna carne debajo de la línea de la mandíbula de Alec y bajando hasta el cuello. Enviando hormigueos por todo su cuerpo.

-"Bueno, tuve un buen maestro"- respondió Alec trazando los fuertes músculos de la espalda de Magnus con la punta de sus dedos. Su piel, tan cálida y aterciopelada bajo la pila de acolchados edredones, se olvidó del gruñido de su estómago, esperando que pudieran quedarse en la cama todo el día.

-"Hay muchas más cosas que quiero mostrarte, ya que estás ansioso por aprender. Una de las cuales tengo en mente en este momento"- admitió Magnus pecaminosamente antes de que se moviera rápidamente sobre Alec para dejarlo entre sus piernas delgadas y flexibles.

Ahora estaban uno frente al otro, finalmente con un contacto visual adecuado. Alec pensó que Magnus era igual de hermoso en la mañana, quizás hasta más de lo que lo había visto antes. Su cabello, un lío suave de puntas negras cayendo en todas direcciones, y sus ojos todavía adormecidos pero chispeantes con un anhelo ardiente. Su boca curvándose hacia las esquinas en una sonrisa astuta que Alec ya conocía tan bien.

-"¿Ahora quién es el insaciable?"- bromeó Alec, bajando la mano para colocarlas suavemente en las caderas de Magnus. Las que se movían minuciosamente contra la entrepierna de Alec en un lento balanceo. Los pulgares de Alec estaban enganchados en el pliegue sintiendo cada pulso exquisito.

-"¿Me darías algo que quiero?"- preguntó Magnus, su expresión ahora seria y concentrada.

Alec respondió de inmediato y sin dudarlo- "Sabes que lo haría"

La sonrisa de Magnus se volvió traviesa y se estiró para agarrar la botella casi vacía de lubricante de la mesita de noche. Alec se sonrojó en respuesta, sintiéndose menos valiente en la reveladora luz del día. No sabía por qué de repente se sentía tan tímido, ya le había dado a Magnus cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo la noche anterior. Pero algo sobre el sol iluminando la habitación hacía que la experiencia pareciera más real. Se centró en los ojos intensos de Magnus en lugar de eso y permitió que su actitud calmada aliviara su propia mente dudosa. ¿Realmente importaba ahora? La respuesta era un rotundo _no_. Estaba más que dispuesto a entregarse una y otra vez al hombre que amaba, sin temor. Permitió que ese verdad se apoderara de él, borrando su timidez momentánea.

-"Dobla tus rodillas, mi ángel, tengo una sorpresa para ti"- bromeó Magnus mientras quitaba la tapa y vertía el resto de lo que había en su palma.

Alec hizo lo que le ordenaron y levantó las piernas detrás de Magnus, sin saber qué esperar pero listo para averiguarlo. Magnus alcanzó detrás de su espalda y tomó la erección de Alec firmemente en su mano lubricada. Envolviéndolo en calor, deslizó su mano arriba y abajo por toda la longitud cubriéndola completamente. Alec estuvo confundido por un momento, no entendía por qué sería él quien necesitaría este tratamiento, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

-"Magnus... ¿Pensé...?"- Alec no pudo decir las palabras.

-"¿Pensaste qué mi amor?"- murmuró Magnus juguetonamente mientras continuaba acariciándolo con seriedad.

-"Que yo... que yo sería..."- Alec estaba perdiendo su habilidad para hablar o incluso recordar lo que iba a decir mientras Magnus continuaba trabajando su magia.

-"Como te dije antes Alexander, hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. Una de ellas es mi predilección por todo tipo de delicias sexuales. Incluyendo mi deseo de disfrutar este impresionante ejemplar que tengo actualmente en la mano"

Los dedos de los pies de Alec se curvaron como si estuviera tratando de agarrarse a la cama. Sus manos se clavaron en la suave carne de las caderas de Magnus mientras se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que pensó que sangraría. No había forma de prepararse para lo que iba a suceder, y sintió que debería armarse de valor para lo que fuera.

-"No te preocupes, querido, sigues siendo mi pequeño y perfecto pasivo"- suspiró Magnus mientras se levantaba sobre el miembro brillante de Alec. Sus manos se estiraron hacia atrás para apoyarse en sus rodillas mientras lentamente comenzó a bajar.

-"Joooder"- gimió Alec lentamente, su cabeza cayendo de vuelta a las almohadas. La presión a su alrededor era tan abrumadora que su mente fue catapultada al olvido. Con los ojos en blanco, apretó los dientes y trató de respirar, pero la sensación era demasiado intensa. Alec pensó que había conocido el placer, la boca de Magnus lo había llevado allí con un éxito tan alucinante. Pero esto era diferente, no tenía paralelo, era un paraíso en l tierra, el nirvana, el éxtasis... realmente no había una palabra que existiera en su mente para describirlo, era simplemente increíble. El clímax de Alec se estaba erigiendo tan rápidamente que no tenía la opción de controlarlo. No se atrevió a moverse por temor a que se corriera de inmediato. Abriendo los ojos, vio a Magnus levantarse y caer contra él, sus fuertes brazos flexionados para soportar su peso corporal, mostrando la definición de cada músculo. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia el techo, con la boca floja. Alec nunca había visto nada tan jodidamente hermoso en toda su vida.

-"Mag–nus"- fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-"Oh, Dios, Alexander, te sientes tan jodidamente bien. Aún no te corras, cariño, sólo aguanta un poco más"- le rogó Magnus mientras seguía deslizándose contra él a una mayor velocidad.

Alec contuvo el aliento, rezando para que pudiera aguantar. Comenzó a tratar de contar, pero no podía pensar en ningún número. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en la inmensa ola que se cernía sobre su cabeza, amenazando con estrellarse en cualquier momento.

-"No puedo"- gritó Alec incapaz de contenerse otro segundo. Instintivamente se inclinó para darle al miembro de Magnus unas cuantas caricias vigorosas justo cuando su orgasmo se liberaba. Finalmente, pudo ceder completamente a su placer cuando Magnus se empujó hacia la liberación de Alec y rápidamente encontró la suya. La calidez se extendió sobre el pecho de Alec y cubrió su mano. Los dos ya tenían dominado el cuerpo del otro incluso después de tan poco tiempo juntos.

Alec yacía temblando por las intensas réplicas, su pecho se agitaba rápidamente. Magnus colocó dos manos firmes a cada lado de su torso para calmarlo, el calor irradiaba a través de su núcleo. Estos dos dotados músicos con manos hermosamente hábiles estaban en sintonía con un lenguaje tácito que sólo ellos podían entender. Los párpados de Alec se levantaron gradualmente y fue recibido por la sonrisa más feliz y enamorada de Magnus.

-"¿Estás bien, mi amor?"- le preguntó a Alec gentilmente.

-"Perfecto"- respondió en una exhalación profunda y satisfactoria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Completamente satisfecho, Magnus se levantó del cuerpo de Alec y se desplomó en la cama junto a él- "Mmmm, eso es lo que llamo un 'buenos días'"

-"Sí, puedes decir eso de nuevo"- respondió Alec con un profundo suspiro, disfrutando de su resplandor.

-"Ahora, no te vayas a enamorar de mi trasero porque sólo es para ocasiones especiales"- bromeó Magnus mientras pasaba sus dedos por la mano floja de Alec y se la llevaba a los labios para besarla. Luego se levantó de la cama, sobresaltando a Alec un poco y se inclinó para alcanzar algo en el suelo.

-"Toma, usa esto para limpiarte y yo prepararé la ducha. Eres un chico muy, muy sucio"- Magnus le tiró a Alec su camisa arrugada de la noche anterior.

Al atrapar la camisa en el aire, Alec disfrutó de la hermosa vista del trasero desnudo de Magnus caminando hacia el baño con gracia- "¡Sí, señor!"- respondió, usando la camisa como se le indicó.

Cuando Alec terminó, tiró la camisa sucia al suelo y notó que su teléfono estaba a medio camino del bolsillo del pantalón. Se agachó para recogerlo y vio que tenía alrededor de un millón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha y decidió que podría revisar su correo de voz en caso de que hubiera algo importante.

.

_Martes, 9:41 AM - Alec, es mamá. No has contestado mis últimos tres mensajes. ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo ayer? ¿Están todos instalados? Llámame cuando despiertes para decirme que estás bien. Tengo reuniones en Washington el resto de la semana y me gustaría saber que estás a salvo antes de volar mañana. ¡Llámame! ¡Te amo!_

_Martes, 8:46 PM - Alec, es mamá otra vez. ¿Recibiste mi correo de voz esta mañana? Llámame esta noche, no importa la diferencia horaria, estaré despierta y esperando saber de ti. ¡Espero que estés bien!_

_Martes, 11:15 PM - Alec llama tu padre. Por favor, llama a tu madre esta noche cuando llegues. Está escalando las paredes de la preocupación. Tengo una reunión para desayunar con la junta de jefes por la mañana y realmente me gustaría dormir un poco esta noche. De lo contrario voy a tener que _ _sedarla_ _._

_Miércoles, 5:36 AM - Alec, es mamá. Recibí tu mensaje de texto y me alegro de que estés bien, ¡pero realmente desearía que me llames! Tu padre y yo nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, pero tengo otra hora para matar antes de mi vuelo, así que llámame por favor tan pronto como despiertes. ¡Te amo!_

_Miércoles, 7:33 PM - ¡Alec, soy _ _Izzy_ _! ¿Puedes llamar a mamá lo antes posible porque me está volviendo loca? ¡Tengo tres exámenes esta semana y realmente no tengo tiempo para lidiar con su interminable flujo de textos y tonterías! ¡Llámala esta noche o te buscarás una nueva hermana! Jaja.... ¡Sólo _ _bromeooo_ _! Pero por favor llámala, ¿si? ¿Y cómo están las cosas en Aspen? ¿Algún chico sexi? ¿Tal vez debería ir de visita? ¡Cuídate! ¡Te amo!_

_Sábado, 9:06 PM - Alec es mamá. Estoy de regreso de Washington y estoy buscando vuelos a Denver para ir y ver cómo estás. ¡Te sugiero que me devuelvas la llamada a menos que me quieras en tu puerta este fin de semana, jovencito! Esto no es gracioso. ¡Llámame esta noche!_

Domingo, 9:47 AM - ¡Amigo! ¡Te envié como cien mensajes anoche y no he escuchado ni una palabra! Espero que estés bien. Después de que me abandonaste, pasé aproximadamente una hora con Maia pateándome el culo, así que decidí pedir un Uber para ir a la casa de Bane y recuperar mi auto. ¡Gracias por dejar las llaves en él! Habría regresado a buscarte si necesitabas que te llevaran, pero supongo que todavía debes estar allí... ¡tú, hombre sexy! ¡Espero que finalmente consigas algo! ¡Pero no me digas si lo hiciste, porque eso es asqueroso! ¡Llámame más tarde, Romeo!

_Domingo, 10:22 AM - ¡Alec! ¡Es Víctor ¡Lydia y yo todavía te esperamos para cenar esta noche! ¿Te parece a las 6:00? Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la dirección. ¡Estoy deseando escuchar todo sobre tu primera semana! ¡Te veo esta noche!"_

_._

-"Ugh"- refunfuñó Alec- "Por el amor de Dios"

-"¿Dijiste algo querido?"- gritó Magnus desde el baño.

-"¡Ehhh, no, amor, sólo me estaba estirando!"- gritó Alec, lanzando su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Lidiaría con esa tormenta de mierda más tarde, después de una ducha muy necesaria y un poco de café fuerte. Temía una llamada telefónica con su madre más que una visita al dentista. Pero lo último que necesitaba era que ella apareciera aquí metiéndose en sus asuntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¿Cómo te gustan los huevos?"- preguntó Magnus desde la cocina mientras Alec toqueteaba una cafetera de aspecto muy intimidante.

-"Revueltos, ¿y cómo diablos funciona esta maldita cosa?"- se quejó, girando al azar los diales y levantando las palancas de lo que parecía ser una especie de artefacto alienígena.

Magnus lo vio luchando y rápidamente fue al rescate- "Toma, ten la espátula. Tú has los huevos y yo prepararé el café"- sugirió entregando el utensilio, pero no antes de darle a Alec un golpe rápido en el trasero con ello.

-"¡Auch!"

-"Oh, vamos, eres un bebé. Tengo cosas mucho más aterradoras que esta espátula allá arriba, en mi caja de juguetes"- bromeó Magnus, dándole a Alec un guiño pícaro.

-"¡Oh Dios, ni siquiera vayas allí! Mi hermana me obligó a leer 50 sombras de Gray una vez cuando estábamos atrapados en el aeropuerto de Dubai con una escala de 14 horas. ¡Todavía me da pesadillas!"- Alec se estremeció, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"Tu hermana suena como una mujer interesante"- respondió Magnus con tono de burla en su voz.

Alec inmediatamente lo golpeó con la espátula- "¡Oye! ¡Mi hermana no es una mujer interesante!"- dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

-"Vaya, vaya, tranquilo Gordon Ramsey. Me refería en el sentido de que no puedo esperar para conocerla. Por lo que ya he visto de su gusto en ropa y zapatos, ¡creo que nos llevaremos muy bien!"

Alec se detuvo un momento, asimilando las palabras de Magnus. _¿Conocer a __Izzy__? ¿Conocer a mi familia? Oh Dios, ¿presentarle a mi madre?_

Magnus captó el aspecto asustado de Alec- "Quiero decir, dijiste que me amabas, ¿no? Entonces, ¿eso no es parte del trato?"

Alec se quedó estupefacto. De repente, tuvo un destello de Magnus de pie junto a él en medio de la sala de estar de sus padres en Manhattan. La mirada en sus rostros, llena de juicio y crítica. Su madre mirándolos despectivamente como lo hizo cuando alguien le sugirió que volara en turista. Ya lo había visto demasiadas veces en su vida y la idea de que Magnus fuera sometido a ese tipo de prejuicio lo aterrorizaba.

-"Alexander, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Magnus, preocupado por su silencio.

-"Lo siento, sí, estoy bien. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que tú e Izzy congeniarían. Ella probablemente sería tu nueva mejor amiga. Ustedes me abandonarían por completo"- mintió Alec, y sorprendentemente bien para variar.

-"¡Bueno, no puedo esperar a conocerla aún más!"- sonrió Magnus- "Podría usar su ayuda para decorar las cuatro habitaciones vacías en la planta baja. Me quedé sin ideas después de los primeros cuatro. ¡Además, tengo un apartamento en París que necesita una reforma!"

Alec se centró en los huevos y trató de pensar en una manera de cambiar el tema lo más lejos posible de su familia- "Entonces, he querido preguntarte, ¿qué pensarías de venir conmigo a una cena esta noche?"

Magnus, habiendo terminado con el café, corrió detrás de Alec y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura- "¡Creo que esa es la invitación más dulce que he escuchado! ¡Sí, me encantaría!"

Alec sonrió. La sensación del cuerpo de Magnus apretado contra su espalda hizo que fuera muy difícil seguir removiendo los huevos- "Genial, llamaré a Víctor y le avisaré que iremos"

-"¿Víctor?"- dijo Magnus sorprendido, su cuerpo tenso- "¿La cena es en casa de Víctor?"

-"Sí, ¿hay algún problema?"

-"No"- respondió Magnus, dejando caer su barbilla contra la espalda de Alec- "Me sorprende que quieras llevarme contigo"

-"¿Por qué no lo haría?"

-"Bueno, él es tu maestro, así como un colega mío. Puede que se sorprenda un poco al vernos... _juntos_"

Alec se encogió de hombros- "Víctor y yo no tenemos secretos. Probablemente sea la única persona en mi vida que sepa quién soy realmente y acepta cada parte de mí"

Magnus giró su cabeza para poner una mejilla contra la cálida espalda de Alec, acariciándolo con su nariz- "Por supuesto que sí. Es un tipo muy amable y despreocupado. Pero él podría hacer algunas preguntas complicadas. Simplemente no quiero que te sientas estresado"

-"Bueno, dijiste que me amabas, ¿no? Entonces, ¿eso no es parte del trato?"- dijo Alec burlonamente, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Magnus acababa de usar unos momentos.

-"¡Touché, Alexander, touché!"

-"Ten, termina de revolver esto y yo iré a llamarlo"- Alec le devolvió la espátula a Magnus y salió a la gran sala para hacer la llamada.

Magnus podía escuchar fácilmente la voz de Alec desde la otra habitación gracias a los altos techos abovedados. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba mientras escuchaba atentamente.

-"Víctor, ¡hola! Lo siento, no pude contestarte... Sí... la cena a las 6:00 sería perfecta. Sí... Tengo la dirección. Sí... sí... claro, no hay problema en absoluto. Um, en realidad, me preguntaba si estaría bien llevar a uno más. ¿Sí? ¡Genial! ¡Vale gracias! Sí, hasta luego, ¡adiós!"

Magnus volvió a servir los huevos en platos, fingiendo que no había estado escuchando a escondidas.

-"¡Todo arreglado!"- anunció Alec cuando regresó a la cocina- "Víctor no tiene problemas con que lleve a alguien más"

-"¿Le dijiste a quién?"- preguntó Magnus a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-"No, ¿debí hacerlo?"

-"Estoy seguro de que estará bien"- respondió Magnus, dejando caer la sartén ahora vacía en el fregadero de la cocina con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo un fuerte ruido- "¡Mientras tenga suficiente alcohol!"

Alec sintió una punzada de sinceridad mezclada con el sarcasmo de Magnus y le hizo preguntarse si realmente estaría nervioso. Y si lo estaba, entonces probablemente él _debería_ estar aterrorizado considerando que nunca le había presentado a nadie a Víctor. Su estómago dio un vuelco y cruzó la cocina en 3 grandes zancadas para envolver sus brazos alrededor del torso de Magnus apretándolo con fuerza- "No te preocupes, te adorará"

-"Alexander"

-"Hmmm"- murmuró Alec contra la parte posterior del cuello de Magnus, sus labios arrastrándose sensualmente por el borde de su cabello.

Si no dejas de hacer eso, nunca comeremos estos huevos, y me temo que posiblemente fallezcamos de inanición"

-"Bien, pero será mejor que comas rápido porque estoy listo para el postre"- murmuró Alec contra la oreja de Magnus, mordisqueando el lóbulo.

-"Hmmm, ¿qué pasó con esperar tres horas después de comer antes de reanudar cualquier actividad física vigorosa?"- bromeó Magnus mientras arqueaba la espalda y metía una mano en la parte posterior del cabello de Alec.

-"Supongo que tendremos que tomárnoslo lentamente"- susurró Alec, poco a poco moviendo las caderas. Sintiendo que el cuerpo de Magnus se relajaba contra él.

-"¡Al carajo los huevos!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Magnus se detuvo en el camino de entrada de la dirección que Victor había enviado, el corazón de Alec estaba en su garganta. Estaba empezando a cuestionar su decisión de invitar a Magnus, no porque prefiriera estar solo, sino por las preguntas que podría tener que responder. Preguntas que ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber las respuestas. Magnus había tenido razón en ser escéptico, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Simplemente tendría que hacer todo lo posible para enfrentar a esta persona y rezar que no fuera un desastre total.

-"Ya llegamos"- declaró Magnus, apagando el motor y quitando sus llaves- "¿Vamos a entrar, o a huir?"

-"Muy gracioso"- dijo Alec, rodando los ojos. Cogió la mano derecha de Magnus y le dio un pequeño apretón- "No importa lo que piensen los demás, no podría estar más orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado"

El rostro de Magnus se transformó con una sonrisa suave y brillante. Se inclinó hacia adelante, a través de la consola, para dejar un suave y cariñoso beso en los confiados labios de Alec. Se detuvo por un momento para respirar profundamente, llevando la esencia misma de Alec a sus pulmones- "Me das toda la fuerza que necesito"- dijo Magnus en un susurro- "¡Ahora, hagamos nuestro debut!"

Al salir del auto con las piernas temblorosas, Alec pensó que si fuera una persona religiosa, este sería un buen momento para rezar. Magnus esperó en la parte delantera del auto y extendió la mano para tomar la de Alec mientras se acercaba. Su agarre era firme, pero su palma estaba sudada.

-"Aquí no pasa nada"- murmuró Alec en voz baja y los dos hombres se acercaron a la casa como un equipo.

Una vez que estuvieron en la puerta principal, Alec golpeó suavemente, inmediatamente, un dúo de voces sonó al unísono- "¡Adelante! ¡La puerta está abierta!"

Alec respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios y extendió la mano para abrir la puerta. Cuando cruzó el umbral, mantuvo la puerta abierta para que Magnus entrara tras él. La casa era un encantador bungalow de estilo artesanal con colores alegres e impresionantes trabajos en madera. El sonido de una sonata para violonchelo de Rachmaninov estaba flotando en el aire proporcionando una sensación innecesaria de presagio que seguramente no iba a ayudarle a relajarse. Él y Magnus estaban en la pequeña entrada, mirándose el uno al otro por un momento. Reconociendo sin palabras la mutua sensación de miedo abrumador.

-"¡Alec! ¡Estamos en la cocina! ¡Entra y siéntete como en tu casa!"- dijo la voz de Victor desde algún lugar en el interior.

-"¿Dónde está el whisky?"- murmuró Magnus, mientras Alec lo conducía a lo que parecía ser la sala principal. No pasó más de un segundo antes de que Víctor llegara a la esquina de la cocina, con dos copas de vino en las manos.

-"¡Alec, hombre! Es bueno ver–"- y fue cuando sucedió. La mirada de Víctor vio se posó en la persona que estaba de pie justo a un lado de Alec. Su rostro se transformó instantáneamente en una mirada de completa sorpresa- "¿Magnus?"- exclamó- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La incomodidad del intercambio hizo que a Alec se apresurara a tomar las copas de vino de las manos de Víctor- "¡Gracias por esto! ¡Se ve muy bien! ¡Me encanta el vino tinto!"- Alec intentaba recuperar la situación sacando a Víctor de su vergonzoso aturdimiento. Le pasó una de las copas a Magnus, que estaba mirando a Víctor con una expresión que decía algo del estilo '_No te atrevas'_

Víctor se quedó estupefacto, sólo mirando a Magnus como si no pudiera comprender por qué estaba parado en medio de su salón.

-"Víctor, es un placer verte también"- respondió finalmente Magnus con un ligero toque de cinismo.

-"¡Hombre, algo huele genial!"- intervino Alec en voz alta, dando una fuerte palmada y frotando sus manos. Rogando que Víctor recogiera su mandíbula del piso y dijera literalmente _cualquier_ _cosa_. La tensión era insoportable.

-"Ah, sí, es el ajo que utilicé en la marinada de bistec"- respondió Víctor, finalmente reaccionando. Al menos lo suficiente para formar una oración completa. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro entre Alec y Magnus como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

Alec pensó que literalmente podía ver las ruedas girando en la mente de Víctor- "¡Increíble! Me encanta el bistec"- proclamó Alec felizmente y luego se bebió la mitad de su vino de un solo trago.

-"Perdonen mi desorden, estaba haciendo puré de tomates y lo salpiqué todo sobre mí. ¡Soy un desastre!"- dijo Lydia mientras salía de la cocina mirando hacia abajo, limpiándose las manchas rojas de sus brazos desnudos.

-"¿Liddy?"- Alec escuchó a Magnus hablar detrás de él, sonando como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-"¿Mags?"- exclamó Lydia con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa- "¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- gritó ella, pasando a lado de Alec como si no estuviera allí y agarrando a Magnus en un cálido abrazo.

-"¡Estoy enseñando en la facultad este verano! ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Magnus la estaba abrazando con la misma fuerza.

-"¡Vine a la ciudad el fin de semana para ver a Víctor! Dios mío, ¿cómo has estado? ¡No te he visto desde nuestros días con CSO!"

-"¡Estoy muy bien! Te ves absolutamente radiante, querida, ¡ha pasado demasiado tiempo!"

-"¡Así es! ¡Y estoy encantada de verte! ¡Emocionada!"- exclamó Lidya abrazando a Magnus repetidamente alrededor de su cuello como si fuera su mejor amiga perdida.

Víctor y Alec intercambiaron miradas interrogantes. Alec se aclaró la garganta.

-"¡Alec! Lo siento mucho, también es bueno verte, por supuesto"- dijo Lydia cuando finalmente se apartó de Magnus y se acercó a darle un abrazo- "Te ves tan guapo como siempre, te juro que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi en la graduación hace tres semanas. ¡Es como si te hubieras convertido en un hombre de la noche a la mañana!"

Magnus soltó una risita detrás de Alec, lo que causó que su rostro explotara de inmediato en un rubor rojo llameante.

-"Víctor no me dijo que traías a un invitado famoso"- se burló Lydia- "Habría optado por un _foie_ _gras_ en lugar de filetes a la parrilla"

-"Alec no me dijo a quién traería"- intervino Víctor con un tono poco amistoso- "Simplemente asumí que sería el señor Wayland, considerando que han estado unidos por la cadera toda la semana"

Magnus se atragantó con el vino y el rubor de Alec empeoró tanto que pensó que podría desmayarse.

-"Bueno, no podría estar más encantada de ver a dos de mis personas favoritas en el MUNDO, ¡justo aquí frente a mí!"- sonrió Lydia- "Salgamos todos al porche, ya he preparado los aperitivos. No puedo esperar a escuchar todo sobre tu primera semana, Alec"

Víctor observó a Alec con una mirada penetrante, como si estuviera tratando de leer el interior de su mente. Alec ignoró su mirada y se giró para seguir a Lydia hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Ella tenía a Magnus enganchada a su brazo y se paseaban como dos chicas adolescentes.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto._

Las conversaciones que siguieron fueron dominadas principalmente por Lydia contando historias antiguas de sus días con Magnus en la CSO. Conductores invitados abusivos, almuerzos de benefactores aburridos, noches de bar por la ciudad de Chicago. Al parecer, habían sido muy buenos amigos, y Alec esperaba que no hubieran sido más que eso. Pero por la forma en que hablaban, parecía más un vínculo de hermanos. Era realmente reconfortante ver a Magnus tan feliz y tranquilo, sus rasgos se habían relajado y estaba sentado en su silla sonriendo. Ahora Alec solo necesitaba que Víctor se relajara y borrara la expresión escéptica de su rostro.

-"¿Cuándo te fuiste de Chicago?"- le preguntó Magnus a Lydia mientras rellenaba las copas de todos.

-"Oh, supongo que fue más o menos dos años después de que tú lo hicieras. Se abrió un lugar con la Filarmónica de Nueva York y sabes que siempre era mi trabajo soñado, ¡así que fui por él! Y por algún milagro conseguí el puesto, empaqué todo lo que tenía y desde entonces he sido neoyorquina. Así es como conocí a Víctor, y a Alec también, por supuesto"- Lydia le sonrió a Alec de manera tranquilizadora. Ella siempre había sido una de sus mayores partidarias.

Alec escuchó con asombro cada detalle de sus viejas historias, pero cada vez que miraba a Víctor parecía estar a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. No fue hasta que terminaron su tercera botella de vino que finalmente salió de su aturdimiento e interrumpió el viaje por el camino de los recuerdos para dirigirse al elefante en la habitación.

-"Entonces, Alec, ¿cómo se conocieron?"- preguntó Víctor de una manera muy franca y directa.

Alec se detuvo incómodamente, ajustando el cuello de su camisa- "Uhh, fue en mi primer día aquí en realidad. Nos conocimos, uhhh, en la ciudad. Por accidente"

-"Vaya, eso debe haber sido muy emocionante para ti. Con eso de que, sin duda, eres el fan número uno de Magnus"- anunció Lydia audazmente.

La expresión de Alec se transformó en una de puro terror.

-"¿En serio?"- preguntó Magnus, levantando una ceja hacia Alec con una sonrisa diabólica.

-"¡Oh sí, has sido su favorito durante _años_! ¿Recuerdas ese pequeño álbum que tenías Alec? ¿Con todos los recortes del Times? Adorable. Es bueno de tu parte complacerlo, Magnus, no muchos músicos famosos sacan tiempo de sus ocupados horarios para ser mentores de jóvenes promesas. Siempre fuiste demasiado presumido por esas cosas en nuestros días"

Alec honestamente sintió que iba a caer muerto de vergüenza. Esto era absolutamente lo peor que pudo haberle ocurrido en la historia de las vergüenzas. Se preguntó si podría simplemente excusarse de la mesa, ir al baño y salir por la ventana. O mejor aún, simplemente darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta principal. Estaba tan perturbado que ni siquiera podía levantar la vista de su regazo, y no se atrevió a hacer contacto visual con Magnus o Víctor. Simplemente se sentó allí en silencio, deseando que un meteorito cayera a la Tierra y lo enterrara a una milla por debajo del suelo.

-"Bueno, eso suena _adorable_, tendré que hacer que me lo muestre"- susurró Magnus, estirándose para agarrar la rodilla de Alec debajo de la mesa.

-"¿Así que se conocieron hace una semana?"- interrumpió Víctor de nuevo, habiendo bebido otra copa de vino muy llena antes de que alguien más hubiera tomado un sorbo de la suya- "¿Y ahora son qué? ¿_Amigos_?"

Alec mantuvo la mirada baja, no estaba listo para esta conversación. Magnus había tenido razón. _¿Qué demonios estaba pensando en traerlo aquí y abrir su nueva relación a este tipo de escrutinio?_ Todo lo que quería hacer ahora era simplemente irse y fingir que toda la pesadilla de esta noche no había sucedido. Magnus instantáneamente captó la tensión de Alec y tomó el control.

-"¿Tienes algún problema Víctor? No puedo evitar sentir una hostilidad subyacente en tu voz"- dijo Magnus, confrontándolo valientemente.

Lydia se levantó bruscamente- "¿Qué tal más vino? Hmm ¡Iré a buscar otra botella a la cocina!"- se ofreció dulcemente, tratando de desactivar la bomba que estaba a punto de explotar.

-"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi estudiante?"- le espetó Víctor furioso a Magnus, golpeando su puño sobre la mesa violentamente, causando que Lydia soltara un grito.

-"¿Mis intenciones?"- dijo Magnus en un tono cortante que se balanceaba en el borde de una risa mezclada con una amenaza.

-"¡Me escuchaste! ¿Cuál es tu interés en Alec? ¡Me gustaría saberlo!"- gritó Víctor, su voz burbujeaba de ira con su dedo apuntando a Magnus acusadoramente.

Alec sintió que su cuerpo se fundía en la silla debajo de él como si estuviera tratando de desaparecer por pura voluntad. De repente tuvo un recuerdo de estar sentado a la mesa de la cena con sus padres cuando era niño, escuchándolos atacarse brutalmente, un golpe verbal tras otro. No podía creer que estuviera atrapado entre dos, otra vez indefenso.

-"¿Por qué Víctor? ¿Eres su guardián?"- dijo Magnus, enderezando la espalda. Se inclinó hacia adelante protectoramente casi sobre el regazo de Alec.

-"¡Es prácticamente un niño!"- rugió Víctor.

-"¡No seas ridículo!"- escupió Magnus.

-"¡No te trajimos al festival para que pudieras usar a nuestros estudiantes como tu propia agencia de citas personal!"

-"Basta"- murmuró Alec en voz baja, sus ojos todavía desviados hacia abajo.

-"¡Alec no es un estudiante!"- gruñó Magnus.

-"¡Es _mi alumno_!"- rugió Víctor.

-"Por favor, basta"- habló Alec de nuevo, su voz aún era demasiado baja para ser escuchada debido a los gritos.

-"Sí, pero también es un adulto y puede pensar por sí mismo!"- exclamó Magnus con enojo.

-"¡Apenas terminó la escuela hace un mes! ¡Ni siquiera se ha mudado de la _casa de sus padres, por el amor de Dios_!"

-"¡SUFICIENTE!"- Alec finalmente estalló.

Víctor se volvió hacia Alec, suavizando su expresión- "¿Alec?"

-"¡No! Estás siendo grosero, y abusivo. No puedes hablarle de esa manera"- Alec estaba temblando de ira.

-"Alec..."- dijo Víctor tratando de alcanzar el brazo de Alec.

-"¡No!"- Alec apartó el brazo- "¡No voy a sentarme aquí a escuchar como atacas a alguien que me importa!"

-"Alexander, sólo vayámonos, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que hacer esto"- dijo Magnus suavemente contra la oreja de Alec, dándole palmaditas en la pierna.

-"¡Si tengo, Magnus! ¡Necesita saber la verdad!"

-"Alec, escucha, te he molestado y lo siento. Sólo estoy tratando de cuidarte como le prometí a tu _madre_ que haría antes de que te fueras de casa"- el tono de Víctor fue filoso y su disculpa sonó como cualquier otra cosa.

Ante la mención de su madre, Alec había llegado a su límite. Se levantó bruscamente, enviando su silla hacia la pared detrás de él- "¡No necesito tu protección!"

Víctor respondió poniéndose de pie, su silla también se volcó- "No lo conoces, Alec, ¡no sabes de lo que es capaz!"

Alec se inclinó sobre la esquina de la mesa, acercando su rostro a unos centímetros de la de Víctor- "Pues planeo hacerlo, ¡y si tienes un problema con eso te sugiero que lo resuelvas!"

-"Alec, no eras su intención molestarte"- agregó Lydia dulcemente, tratando de apagar las llamas de su discusión- "Él ha bebido demasiado, y está un poco sorprendido eso es todo"

-"Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido"- exclamó Alec- "Sorprendido de que seas tan irrespetuoso conmigo... y... y... ¡_mi novio_!"

Víctor soltó un sarcástico '¡_Ha_!'. Su rostro componiendo una mueca perturbada- "¡Lo conoces desde hace una semana, Alec!"

-"¡Y he sido más feliz esta semana que en los primeros 22 años de mi vida!"- la voz de Alec ahora estaba en su apogeo.

Víctor estaba estupefacto, mirando a Alec con la boca abierta, aparentemente incapaz de procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Lydia rodeó el borde de la mesa y puso su mano en el hombro de Víctor, dándole palmaditas como si fuera un pequeño niño molesto.

-"Vic, cielo, por favor, no pelees. Alec sabe que lo mucho que te preocupas y que sólo quieres lo mejor para él. Esto es ir demasiado lejos"

Alec llevó una mano temblorosa a su cabello y la agarró de las raíces. Su corazón martillaba en su pecho y se sentía muy cerca de romper en sollozos. Que era exactamente lo que no quería hacer en este momento. Apretó el puño con fuerza, esperando que el dolor contuviera las lágrimas. Sintió que la mano de Magnus tocaba suavemente su espalda, lo que sólo aumentó su emoción.

-"Alec, lo siento"- dijo Víctor, esta vez con genuino remordimiento- "Y, Magnus, me disculpo, estuve fuera de lugar"

Alec creyó ver lágrimas en los ojos de su profesor, y eso era algo que nunca había visto en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo. Sintió que su respiración se detenía, sus emociones se aferraban a su garganta.

-"También me disculpo"- respondió Magnus sinceramente- "Sólo empeoré la situación al continuar discutiendo"

-"Debí decírtelo por teléfono"- logró murmurar Alec a través de su tráquea restringida- "En vez de soltarte esto encima"

-"Bien, ahora..."- Lydia se dirigió a todos ellos- "Ya que todos se disculparon, creo que deberíamos continuar con esta encantadora cena y convertirla en la mejor noche antes de que me vaya mañana. Sé que, sin duda, ustedes tres son los hombres más increíbles que he conocido. Son seres humanos apasionados, cariñosos, increíblemente talentosos que protegen ferozmente a los que aman. Y creo que eso es simplemente hermoso"- dijo mientras levantaba su vaso hacia el centro de la mesa.

Alec y Magnus recogieron sus copas, a regañadientes, a la vez. Víctor tardó un poco en tomar la suya, pero al final cada una tenía el brazo extendido.

-"¡Por la amistad!"- brindó Lydia y todo el mundo chocó sus copas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La conversación restante fue educada pero un poco falsa, pensó Alec. Era obvio que todos trataban de mantenerse alejados de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser controvertida o posiblemente plantear los argumentos de antes. Alec continuamente revisaba su reloj debajo de la mesa, esperando que pudiera terminar pronto. El estrés de hacer una pequeña charla era agotador y todo lo que realmente quería hacer era volver a casa. A _casa_, pensó para sí mismo. ¿_Dónde era su hogar_? ¿_La casa de Magnus_? Alec sabía que era un extraño sentimiento. Tal vez había tomado demasiado vino, o tal vez estaba muy agotado mentalmente para pensar de modo racional. Pero luego el viejo dicho apareció en su cabeza, '_el hogar es donde está el corazón'_, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se volvió hacia Magnus, que estaba en el medio de darle a Lydia su receta de Pad Thai y lo miró fijamente. Él realmente era impresionante, sus ojos brillaban mientras le decía exactamente cuál era su proceso paso a paso. La forma en que sus labios hacían un puchero al final de cada pensamiento. Su voz era melódica, y la forma en que movía las manos para acentuar ciertas palabras era cautivadora. Había brillo en su camisa de vestir azul celeste que se reflejaba con cada movimiento, recordándole a Alec un océano ondulado. Sabía que podía sentarse felizmente y verlo hablar toda la noche. Tenía un efecto calmante sobre sus nervios. No fue hasta que tuvo la sensación de que lo observaban que apartó la mirada de Magnus y volvió la cabeza hacia Víctor. Por supuesto, sus ojos estaban fijos en Alec, y sabía que lo habían pillado con las manos en la mano. Alec rápidamente tomó su copa de agua y bebió un sorbo largo y lento.

-"Alec, ayúdame a llevar estos platos a la cocina, creo que Lydia ya ha trabajado lo suficiente por hoy"- le dijo Víctor, levantándose para agarrar el plato vacío de Lydia y el suyo.

-"Claro"- respondió Alec, recogiendo tantos platos y tazones como pudo, y siguiendo a Víctor hacia la cocina.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Víctor bajó los platos y se volvió para tomar a Alec por el hombro.

-"Victor, por favor no lo hagas"- dijo Alec antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.

-"No voy a perder mi temperamento otra vez, lo prometo. Pero Alec quiero que por favor me escuches. Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi propia carne y sangre. Hemos estado en el infierno y de vuelta en los últimos años y siempre he estado a tu lado, ¿no es así?"

-"Sí"- admitió Alec, sintiéndose culpable.

-"Sólo voy a pedírtelo directamente, no, a rogártelo, _por favor_, ten cuidado. No estoy tratando de molestarte, sólo quiero que mantengas los ojos abiertos y seas inteligente, ¿de acuerdo?"- le rogó Víctor.

-"Sí, está bien"- estuvo de acuerdo Alec, sintiendo por primera vez el miedo real en la voz de Víctor. Él estaba legítimamente preocupado por alguna razón.

-"Eh, hmm"- Magnus se aclaró la garganta. Estaba parado detrás de Alec, justo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, sosteniendo un montón de platos sucios- "Lo siento, sólo estaba trayendo el resto de las cosas"

Obviamente, había oído al menos parte de lo que Víctor había dicho, Alec podía verlo en sus ojos. Su corazón se hundió cuando vio a Magnus bajar los platos y salir en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec y Magnus se despidieron educadamente en la pequeña entrada donde había comenzado toda la desastrosa noche. Lydia se aferraba a Magnus, haciéndole prometer que la llamaría la próxima vez que estuviera en Nueva York o ella lo acabaría. Víctor se había mantenido bastante callado, su ira se desvaneció a medida que avanzaba la noche. Reemplazado por lo que Alec pensó ahora era sólo una mirada de derrota. Le hizo sentir una oleada de culpa una vez más. _¿Por qué siempre estoy lastimando a las personas que se preocupan por mí?_ Pensó para sí mismo, al darse cuenta de que esta frase exacta había plagado su mente durante toda la semana. Lastimando a Jace, lastimando a su madre, lastimando a Magnus, ahora lastimando a Víctor. Alec sintió que su modo pesimista por defecto elevaba su fea cabeza y no podía esperar para salir de esta casa a algún sitio donde pudiera escapar de todo.

Una vez que se sentaron en el auto de Magnus y cerraron ambas puertas, Alec dejó escapar un profundo gemido de agonía- "Uhhhhh, que me jodan, eso fue horrible"

Magnus puso en marcha el motor y salió del camino con un chirrido de sus neumáticos- "¡No sabía que tenía este tipo de autocontrol porque realmente quería darle un puñetazo en su rostro arrogante y engreído! Lo siento, Alexander, sé que él es tu maestro, y ese es un vínculo muy especial, pero estuvo más que fuera de lugar, ¡fue irrazonable!"

Alec sintió que las mariposas molestas regresaban a su estómago, agitándose contra el interior de su abdomen en oleadas que lo hicieron preocuparse seriamente de que estuviera a punto de perder su cena- "Magnus detén el auto"- ordenó, sintiendo que su estómago se sacudía.

Magnus giró bruscamente el volante y se deslizó por un carril sin marcar justo a tiempo para que Alec saliera expulsado del auto y también expulsara el contenido de su estómago.

-"Cariño, ¿estás bien?"- exclamó Magnus mientras saltaba del lado del conductor para acercarse y ayudarle.

-"Estoy bien"- tosió Alec, avergonzado de que Magnus lo viera así.

Magnus se inclinó para acunar los hombros de Alec contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda con suaves y largos movimientos. Alec se sintió tan abrumado por este gesto de cuidado y preocupación que la fuerza restante de sus defensas se derrumbó a su alrededor y todo lo que pudo hacer fue llorar.

-"Está bien, tranquilo, estoy aquí"- dijo Magnus en voz baja mientras sostenía a Alec con fuerza entre sus sollozos.

-"¡Es muy difícil!"- Alec se atragantó a través de sus jadeantes respiraciones- "¡No quiero arruinar más esto!"

Magnus sabía exactamente lo que Alec quería decir, porque él mismo había estado allí muchas veces. Se había enfrentado al prejuicio, al miedo, a la abrumadora duda y la ira. Él había usado el dolor para forjarse una piel gruesa contra el mundo, y eso era algo que Alec finalmente tendría que hacer también.

-"Sé que es difícil"- murmuró Magnus en voz baja mientras lentamente meciendo a Alec en sus brazos para calmarlo- "Pero me tienes a mí, estoy aquí y lo resolveremos juntos"

Alec se acurrucó en el fuerte pecho de Magnus, enterrando su rostro en la tela azul cálido de su camisa. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, lento y firme como el mar. Pensó que si cerraba los ojos lo suficientemente fuerte podría fingir que estaban en medio de ese océano, solo ellos dos. Lejos de todo el dolor y la crueldad del mundo, rodeado de tranquilas aguas azules.

-"¿Lo prometes?"- dijo Alec suavemente, su voz amortiguada contra la tela.

Magnus se inclinó y dejó un beso sobre la cabeza de Alec, deteniéndose un momento para inhalarlo antes de confesar lo que sabía que era verdad en su corazón- "Te lo juro por mi vida, Alexander, nunca te voy a dejar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales del Capítulo
> 
> Pobre Alec. :( Es tan duro cuando alguien cercano a ti, más bien un miembro de la familia o un amigo cercano, no te apoya ni te acepta completamente. Creo que Alec siente que Víctor lo ha rechazado, no solo por sus sentimientos hacia Magnus sino Sólo él como persona. Lo que realmente es un golpe terrible. Víctor ha sido la única persona con la que realmente puede contar, pero ahora lo está cuestionando. Los dos tendrán que trabajar en algunas cosas para volver a donde estaban. Gracias a Dios, Alec tiene a Magnus ahora. Pero, ¿quizás las preocupaciones de Víctor son legítimas? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> CSO, son las siglas de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y muchísimas gracias por su paciencia con las actualizaciones


	9. Élégie (Elegia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias para este capítulo por DownworldShadow : pérdida de padres, funerales y cementerios. Pongo todo en cursiva para que puedan omitirlo si lo necesitan.

_12 de diciembre de 1991_

_._

_Magnus Bane permanecía de pie en el pasillo vacío, afuera de la oficina del Director, jugueteando con el cuello de su camisa. Odiaba usar la ropa de vestir almidonada que su madre había empacado para que llevara a la escuela, pero ella siempre había insistido: 'Si vas a ser el estudiante más joven que jamás haya aceptado Curtis, tendrás que verte lo mejor posible en todo momento. ¡De lo contrario, podrían reconsiderar su decisión!'. Incluso había ido tan lejos como para organizar un servicio semanal para ir a buscar su ropa sucia del dormitorio y entregar un juego de camisas y pantalones limpios y frescos, cuidadosamente atados a perchas de alambre y envueltos en plástico. Magnus sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con ella, estaba convencida de que esto era de suma importancia._

_El pasillo en el que estaba Magnus era largo y estrecho, con paredes con paneles de madera oscura y molduras de corona adornadas. Los techos altos se elevaron _ _regiamente_ _ sobre las alfombras orientales descoloridas que cubrían los pisos. Anteriormente, una mansión del siglo 19 antes de que se convirtiera en una escuela en 1924, el Instituto Curtis era una escuela de música gratuita basada en méritos que atraía a los músicos más prometedores y talentosos de todo el mundo. La escuela tenía una larga lista de alumnos de renombre. Sus retratos colgaban arriba y abajo a lo largo de cada corredor, contribuyendo con una presencia casi fantasmal. Magnus había estado estudiando aquí durante casi dos años y aún sentía que las paredes tenían el mismo encanto mágico que cuando llegó por primera vez. Soñaba despierto acerca de cómo se vería su retrato en el pasillo, y si tendría la misma magia para aquellos que lo vieran en los próximos años._

_Reclutado por su maestra actual, Catarina _ _Loss_ _, Magnus ingresó a Curtis a los 7 años. Ya habiendo dejado su huella en toda Europa como un virtuoso. Cautivando a las audiencias donde quiera que iba. En Italia lo llamaron "_ _il_ _ piccolo Paganini" y en Alemania "_ _Der_ _ kleine _ _Teufel_ _" sólo porque se dijo que sus dedos podían moverse más rápido que el mismo diablo. Algunos incluso afirmaron que su edad real había sido mantenida en secreto, una estrategia sólo para atraer a multitudes más grandes._

_Dejando a su madre en Londres, Magnus viajó solo a Estados Unidos, siguiendo un rumbo desconocido para lo que seguramente sería un éxito seguro. Odiaba dejarla, especialmente porque era propensa a largos episodios de depresión. Pero ella había insistido en que esta era la oportunidad de su vida, una que él no podía dejar pasar._

_Magnus volvió a tirar de su cuello con fuerza. Deseaba poder vestirse con ropa normal como los otros estudiantes. Estaba celoso de sus sudaderas de colores brillantes y llamativos zapatos deportivos._

_-"¡Cuando crezca, usaré lo que yo quiera!" murmuró Magnus para sí mismo, pateando su zapato contra el suelto de la alfombra desgastada debajo de sus pies._

_La espera pareció extenderse infinitamente. Apretó la oreja contra la puerta del Director, pero sólo pudo escuchar el murmullo de voces en voz baja. No queriendo admitirlo a sí mismo, tal vez su madre había tenido razón. Tal vez la escuela había reconsiderado su decisión y estaba a punto de ser expulsado. Puramente basado en sus horribles elecciones de vestuario, por supuesto. Musicalmente sabía que era el mejor._

_Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, Magnus prestó atención, siempre asegurándose de ser el joven caballero que su madre esperaba._

_-"Entra, Magnus, ya estamos listos para ti"- dijo una mujer joven que nunca antes había visto. Ella lo apresuró a cruzar el umbral._

_Magnus entró cautelosamente, sus ojos oscuros y expresivos contemplando las vistas de todo y de todos a su alrededor. La gran oficina estaba repleta de pilas y pilas de libros y partituras. Olía a café rancio y cigarrillos. En un gran escritorio de madera colocado frente a la ventana había un hombre mayor. Bajo, calvo y sudando profusamente. A su derecha había otro hombre, solo que era más joven, robusto y de aspecto severo. Él no sonrió. Apareciendo desde su izquierda por fin una cara familiar, Catarina, su profesora de violín. Su rostro luciendo extrañamente triste detrás de una sonrisa forzada._

_-"Lamentamos haberte hecho esperar ahí afuera, querido"- dijo Catarina, tomando a Magnus con suavidad por los hombros y _ _guiándolo_ _ hacia el escritorio intimidante. Él la siguió de inmediato, se aferró a su lado, casi mezclándose con su paso. Buscando el consuelo de su toque tranquilizador._

_-"Joven Maestro Bane"- jadeó el hombre sudoroso mientras se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo- "Te hemos llamado porque ha habido una _ _situación_ _. ¡_ _Um_ _, _ _um_ _!"- se aclaró la garganta violentamente- "Una _ _situación_ _ trágica de la que lamentamos mucho informarle"_

_Magnus levantó los ojos del hombre sudoroso hacia el ahora tembloroso rostro de Catarina. Vio en sus ojos que sabía que era algo malo incluso antes de que el hombre terminara de decir lo que le habían pedido que escuchara._

_-"Ejem"- el hombre continuó de nuevo, pareciendo ahogarse con las palabras antes de que incluso dejaran su garganta- "Lamentamos informarle que hoy recibimos una llamada telefónica de la policía de la Ciudad de Londres _ _notificándonos_ _ que su madre tuvo un accidente muy desafortunado. Un accidente que lamentablemente ha resultado en su prematura muerte"_

_Magnus se congeló. Sintió que la última palabra pronunciada por el hombre sudoroso entraba por sus oídos y _ _saturaba_ _ el interior de su mente como un vaso de leche volcada. Extendiéndose rápidamente, cubriendo cada superficie y pliegue de su cerebro en una capa delgada y uniforme de verdad helada. El brazo de Catarina lo agarró aún más fuerte contra su costado, pero Magnus no podía sentir el cambio en la presión. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido, incapaz de responder a su contacto._

_-"Magnus cariño"- dijo Catarina, dejando caer su cuerpo hasta el nivel de su ojo, su falda ondeando, alrededor de sus delgadas piernas- "¿Puedes mirarme?"_

_Magnus no podía voltear su mirada, estaba bloqueado en línea recta, haciendo un agujero en el escritorio del Director. Perdido en un mar de caoba oscuro._

_-"Déjeme llevarlo a mi oficina, Director"- dijo Catarina, con voz ronca y vacilante- "Está en shock, no necesita escuchar más en este momento"_

_-"El Director tiene un trabajo que hacer aquí, señorita _ _Loss_ _, y como el niño no tiene parientes vivos, no le corresponde a usted dictaminar lo que sucederá o no en esta coyuntura"- respondió el hombre enjuto y severo con enojo._

_-"Ya lo sé, Charles, pero simplemente estoy sugiriendo que deberíamos tomar esto con calma y tener un poco de compasión..."_

_-"¡Es suficiente!"- intervino el Director- "Como ya les dije, he hablado con la Junta y ¡se ha tomado una decisión!"_

_-"Sí, director"- respondió Catarina derrotada._

_-"Joven Maestro Bane, en nombre del Instituto de Música Curtis, lamentamos mucho su pérdida y acordamos darle una pausa de una semana en todos sus cursos para que pueda volver a Londres y llorar a su madre en privado. Le pedimos que se reúna con nosotros después de las vacaciones de invierno para reanudar sus estudios regulares. De modo que puede conservar su beca sin más interrupciones. Si está de acuerdo con estos términos, entonces creo que no hay nada más que decir al respecto"_

_Catarina envolvió su brazo aún más fuerte alrededor de Magnus, acariciando su pecho con su delicada mano. _ _Alisándolo_ _ arriba y abajo sobre su camisa muy almidonada en un intento de calmarlo. Sus ojos picaban con las lágrimas inminentes que suplicaba no cayeran. No mientras estaba frente a este hombre horrible que impacientemente esperaba su respuesta. Magnus sabía que se suponía debía responder, pero también sabía que si hablaba lloraría, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso sucediera. Luchar por respirar parecía inútil, la habilidad perdida en algún lugar en lo profundo de su desesperación. Atrapado en el fuerte fondo del escritorio ahora acuoso, ahogándose junto con el único recuerdo visual de su madre que podía recordar. Su rostro abatido, tranquilo y sereno al piano. El aire a su alrededor resonaba con Chopin cuando el más pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de su boca. Ese fue su último recuerdo de ella, y lo sostuvo como un salvavidas cuando las olas de dolor chocaron contra su pequeño cuerpo._

_-"Por favor, Director, se le ruego"- susurró Catarina a través del tenso aire de la oficina- "Es sólo un niño"_

_El hombre severo se inclinó y murmuró algo al oído del Director, a lo que respondió con un lento asentimiento._

_-"Bien, puedes llevar al chico a tu oficina. Continuaremos esta discusión mañana después de que hayamos verificado su decisión"_

_Y tan simplemente como eso Magnus sintió que su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia atrás, afuera de la oficina y de vuelta al pasillo. No llegó a otros diez pasos más allá de la puerta que se cerraba rápidamente antes de que se derrumbara en los brazos de Catarina, las lágrimas sobre su fachada resistente. Ella lo levantó y acunó su cuerpo ágil y tembloroso contra su pecho._

_-"Está bien, estoy aquí"- repitió una y otra vez mientras le acariciaba la espalda- "Está bien... _ _shhhh_ _... está bien"_

_Magnus no pudo evitar que sus sollozos _ _brotaran_ _, surgiendo y chocando contra el delgado cuerpo de Catarina casi _ _derribándola_ _. La comprensión de lo que había sucedido, incluso a su corta edad, era lo que Magnus siempre había temido más. Realmente era su único miedo al salir de casa._

_-"Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo"- susurró ella contra su oído mientras los conducía enérgicamente hacia su oficina._

_Magnus quería gritar en voz alta, quería decirle al mundo que había cometido un terrible error. Que no debería haberla dejado. Que él sabía que esto iba a suceder y que todo era su culpa._

_Pero al final solo pudo decir en voz alta una palabra temblorosa y sin aliento...- "Mamá"_

_Catarina abrió la puerta de su oficina, llevando a Magnus hacia adentro. Incapaz de sostener su tenso cuerpo por más tiempo, lo dejó caer suavemente en un viejo sillón de cuero junto a la ventana. Su cuerpo se arruga en los cojines desgastados. Luego se agachó frente a él, poniendo su cara a solo una pulgada de la suya, tomando sus dos manos temblorosas._

_-"Me tienes a mí, Magnus", ella juró, con todas sus mejores y más honestas intenciones. "Me tienes a mí y no me iré a ningún lado"_

_Magnus logró enfocar sus ojos hinchados y acuosos en los de Catarina, todavía sorprendentemente hermosos a pesar de que estaban brillando con lágrimas- "¿Lo prometes?"_

_Ella apretó sus manos con fuerza en las suyas y logró una sonrisa valiente en su nombre- "Sí, cariño, te lo prometo... vamos a superar esto juntos"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ahora**

.

El sol de la mañana golpeaba el capó del coche de Magnus, lanzando un brillo deslumbrante a los ojos de Alec. Incluso a través de sus gafas de sol la intensidad lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Volvió la cabeza hacia el lado del conductor y notó que Magnus no parecía afectado, probablemente debido a que su diferencia de altura colocaba su cabeza más abajo, donde el parabrisas podía ofrecer más protección. A Alec no le importó, sin embargo, le daba una buena excusa para mirar a Magnus. Ver el viento azotar su cabello despeinado y el sol reflejándose cálidamente en su piel de bronce era todo un placer.

Magnus pronto atrapó a Alec mirándolo y sonrió a sabiendas- "¿Disfrutando de la vista?"

Alec sonrió a su vez mientras se cruzaba de brazos- "Oh, sí, es simplemente majestuosa"

Magnus se rió entre dientes mientras pisaba el acelerador por una curva particularmente aguda. El estómago de Alec se tambaleó cuando sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia el lado derecho del auto donde la carretera simplemente desaparecía por un acantilado empinado.

-"Eres un fanfarrón"- bromeó Alec, tratando de ocultar el terror que siempre sentía como pasajero a lo largo de estos estrechos caminos de montaña.

-"Ja, esto no es nada. Espera hasta que te lleve por el Paso de Stelvio. Entonces realmente conocerás el miedo"- se jactó Magnus mientras aumentaba su velocidad de nuevo.

Alec recordó su primera semana en Aspen y sus paseos matutinos hasta la escuela con Jace. Al parecer, él no era el único que se sentía cómodo tomando la vida de Alec en sus manos. Lo que significaba que Jace y Magnus eran más valientes que él, o posiblemente más imprudentes.

-"¿Estás nervioso?"- preguntó Alec.

-"¿Sobre qué? ¿Mi manera de conducir?"- bromeó Magnus.

-"No, me refiero a que, esta es la primera vez que vamos a la escuela juntos. Y las mañanas siempre son muy ocupadas, estoy seguro de que mucha gente nos verá"- explicó Alec, tentativamente.

-"¿Y qué si lo hacen?"- Magnus dijo con naturalidad, mirando por encima de sus gafas de sol.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco- "¡Vamos, ya sabes a qué me refiero! Cuando la gente nos vea... ¡juntos, _juntos_!"

-"Alexander, puedo asegurarte que la gente probablemente puede soportar a dos hombres saliendo de un auto juntos y entrando a un edificio. No estaba planeando llevarte de caballito"- bromeó Magnus su expresión se convirtió en una sonrisa brillante- "Aunque ahora que lo menciono, ¡me encanta esa idea!"

Alec exhaló bruscamente y dejó caer su cabeza contra el reposacabezas- "Oh, que gracioso eres"

-"Honestamente, ¿de qué tendríamos que preocuparnos?"- preguntó Magnus mientras el auto daba otra vuelta cerrada- "Víctor ya nos ha visto juntos"

-"¡Oh, y eso salió _tan bien_!"- respondió Alec dramáticamente, levantando ambas manos en el aire, gesticulando salvajemente.

-"Cariño, te estás poniendo nervioso por nada. Somos dos adultos y podemos hacer lo que queramos. No me preocupa lo que la gente piense... dejé de preocuparme por eso hace mucho tiempo"- le aseguró Magnus- "A menos que estés intentando decirme que estás avergonzado de que te vean conmigo"

-"¿Q–qué?"- exclamó Alec- "¡Por supuesto no! Yo no... yo nunca... ¡no seas ridículo! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir en absoluto!"

Magnus sonrió, amando en secreto lo fácil que podía irritar a Alec- "Bueno, entonces supongo que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, ¿verdad?"

Alec sintió que Magnus estaba descartando esto demasiado rápido. O, tal vez, simplemente era su pesimismo ganando como de costumbre- "Es que no quisiera que te metas en problemas... ya sabes, con la Junta. Después de anoche... y lo que dijo Víctor"

Magnus asintió- "Aprecio tu preocupación, Alexander, de verdad, pero te aseguro que puedo manejar a la Junta. Como dije anoche, no eres un estudiante, por lo que cualquier acusación o crítica por parte de alguien sería en vano"

Alec sabía que había alguien que le preocupaba mucho más que cualquier miembro de la junta. La única persona que estaba empeñado en destruirlo por cualquier medio necesario. La persona que estaba esperando su momento, esperando que Alec tropiece. Listo para saltar por cualquier motivo a causar problemas. Pero no quería mencionar a Sebastian, sabiendo que eso podría hacer que discutieran de nuevo.

-"Sí, está bien... tienes razón"- respondió Alec a medias. Tenía la persistente sensación de que Magnus iba a estar equivocado, pero por ahora no había ninguna razón para seguir discutiendo el tema.

El coche de Magnus se deslizaba suavemente por la ciudad. Atrayendo una serie de asombradas miradas de cualquier estudiante. En el último giro a la izquierda en Aspen Street, Alec pudo ver la Casa Hendel. Su corazón se hundió un poco al recordar cómo se había sentido la última vez que estuvo aquí. Esperando que nunca tuviera que sentirse tan miserable de nuevo.

-"¿Quieres que suba contigo?"- ofreció Magnus amablemente.

-"¡No!"- respondió Alec un poco demasiado entusiasta, causando que la expresión de Magnus se derrumbara- "Lo siento, no quise decirlo así. Es sólo que estoy bien yendo solo, simplemente iré por Stella, no me llevará ni dos segundos"

-"¿Stella?"- dijo Magnus, levantando una ceja.

Alec se congeló- "Diablos, uhh, sí"- murmuró Alec, dándose cuenta de que nunca le había dicho a Magnus que su chelo tenía un nombre, o mencionado que en realidad era su mejor amiga. Su famoso rubor se extendió rápidamente por su rostro- "Me refería a mi chelo"

-"¡Alexander! ¿Has llamado a tu chelo Stella?"

-"Sí..."- gimió Alec, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, temiendo el ataque de risa que seguramente estaba a punto de comenzar.

-"¿La película o la obra?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"¿Qué?"- Alec fue tomado por sorpresa, habiéndose preparado para una total humillación.

-"_Un Tranvía Llamado Deseo_, por supuesto... ¿la película o la obra?"- dijo Magnus, sus ojos suaves y cariñosos.

-"Ah, bueno primero fue la película. Yo, uhh, solía ir al MoMA todo el tiempo cuando era un niño. Izzy también. Ella estaba enamorada del arte, pero para mí siempre fueron las películas. Supongo que me obsesioné un poco. Luego vi una representación de la obra en Broadway cuando tenía 11 años, con John C. Reilly. Eso prácticamente selló el trato de ser mi favorito. Bueno, casi tanto como Brando"

Magnus sonrió y asintió. Ni un solo dejo de risa- "Para mí siempre fue _Ciudadano Kane_. Tal vez si hubiera nombrado a uno de mis violines 'Rosebud' esta historia hubiera tenido el final perfecto"

Alec sonrió con su sonrisa torcida, aun mirando tímidamente el piso del auto, pero dándose cuenta poco a poco, Magnus no estaba burlándose de él. Ni siquiera haciendo una broma.

-"¿No crees que sea raro?"- preguntó Alec, todavía un poco desconcertado por la reacción de Magnus.

-"Querido, creo que es adorable, y muy dulce. Casi tan dulce como tú"- murmuró Magnus, inclinándose sobre la consola hacia Alec con sus labios fruncidos.

Alec se abalanzó al instante para encontrarse con él a mitad de camino, conectándose para un breve pero intenso beso. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado.

-"Ahora ve a buscar a tu _chica_, y esperaré aquí"- dijo Magnus con un guiño, dándole a Alec una palmada en la rodilla.

-"¡Vuelvo enseguida!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec se apresuró a caminar por la acera y a través de la entrada principal en solo unos pasos largos, gracias a sus piernas. Luego se giró para subir las escaleras y chocó inmediatamente cara a cara con alguien que bajaba.

-"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!"- se disculpó Alec antes de darse cuenta de quién era.

-"¡Hey hombre! ¿Dónde está el fuego?"- preguntó Jace apartando los largos mechones de cabello de su rostro con una sonrisa.

-"Hey, solo estaba corriendo para buscar algo rápido"- dijo Alec, con cuidado de no decir Stella de nuevo.

-"Sí, fui a tu habitación y llamé a la puerta, pensé que podrías necesitar que te llevara si estabas aquí. ¿Recibiste alguno de mis mensajes ayer?"

-"Lo siento, sí, los recibí. Ayer fue una locura, tuve una cena, y lo olvidé"- Alec realmente no quería ahondar en ello, pero Jace siempre tenía esta manera de hacer que hablara incluso cuando no quería.

-"¿Bane te trajo?"- preguntó Jace con curiosidad.

-"Sí, y por favor, ¿puedes dejar de llamarlo Bane? Me hace sentir como si estuviera atrapado en una película de Batman o algo así"- respondió, avanzando poco a poco alrededor de Jace para tratar de continuar subiendo las escaleras.

-"Lo siento, es un hábito" murmuró Jace mientras daba un paso hacia abajo- "Como sea, ve por tus cosas y te veré más tarde en el ensayo"

-"Sí, no puedo esperar"- dijo Alec con sarcasmo, y le hizo a Jace un pequeño gesto de despedida mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Temía el ensayo de cuarteto más que cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido que soportar en su vida. Era mental y emocionalmente agotador tener que estar sentado a no más de cinco pies de distancia de alguien a quien odiaba con pasión. Era la suprema práctica de autocontrol.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación, primero agarró a Stella y luego contempló qué otra cosa podría necesitar.

-"Así estamos, Stells, quizás no regresemos por un tiempo... si es que lo hacemos. Entonces, ¿qué necesitamos sin lo cual no podríamos vivir?"

Alec miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que encontró su bolsa de lona más grande y comenzó a llenarlo con cosas. Ropa, música, su kit de afeitado, auriculares, cargador adicional, más música... y pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba dejando nada atrás. Sólo sus trajes y su ropa de vestir, que colgaba en el pequeño armario, y el estuche de viaje de Stella, que no necesitaría. Miró la bolsa abultada y se preguntó si estaba siendo demasiado presuntuoso. Pero Magnus le había dicho que quería que se quedara, le había dicho varias veces que no quería que se fuera nunca. Pero esto parecía un gran paso. ¿Magnus le echaría un vistazo mientras se dirigía al auto con esta enorme bolsa y se daría cuenta de que era demasiado, demasiado pronto?

El estómago de Alec se tensó y sus rodillas se doblaron. Se dejó caer en la cama causando que el marco saltara ruidosamente- "Maldita sea"- exclamó a la habitación vacía, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por estar tan asustado- "¿Puedo hacer solo una cosa sin pensarlo dos veces?"- luego miró al estuche de Stella y recordó lo agradable que Magnus había sido con ella, lo comprensivo. Realmente era la persona más increíble que Alec había conocido. Y lo demostraba una y otra vez todos los días.

-"De acuerdo, suficiente. Esto es ridículo"- se dijo Alec mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas- "Stella, vamos, ¡nos vamos a casa!"

Cuando Alec bajó las escaleras, llegó al pequeño rellano entre el primer y segundo piso, donde había una pequeña ventana redonda, del tamaño de un ojo de buey. Era lo suficientemente grande como para dejar entrar la luz natural. Alec generalmente nunca prestaba atención a la vista, pero la vista del automóvil de Magnus atrajo su atención e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Jace estaba parado al lado del auto, inclinado sobre la puerta. Tenían lo que parecía una discusión bastante acalorada. El rostro de Magnus era firme y rozaba la ira, Jace estaba gesticulando con su dedo, señalando acusadoramente a Magnus. Alec se sorprendió.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"- se dijo Alec mientras bajaba rápidamente por el último tramo de escaleras para regresar al auto. Tan pronto como salió, Magnus le hizo un gesto a Jace para que se marchara, él se alejó prontamente hacia su coche, entrando en él y marchándose antes de que Alec pudiera llegar a la acera.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?"- preguntó Alec, jadeando y sin aliento por correr.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- respondió Magnus, actuando inocente.

-"Los vi a ustedes dos por la ventana de arriba. Estaban peleando, ¿por qué?"- la voz de Alec estaba aumentando su volumen, definitivamente no iba a dejar que Magnus lo restara importancia.

Magnus se ocupó de ajustar su espejo retrovisor- "No fue nada, todo está bien"- dijo sin hacer contacto visual.

"¡Al diablo con esa! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te estaba amenazando?"- los brazos de Alec empezaron a temblar cuando se quedó allí sosteniendo a Stella en una mano y su enorme bolsa de lona en la otra.

-"Él sólo se estaba asegurando de que te trate bien. Siendo un buen amigo, eso es todo. No te preocupes"- respondió Magnus con una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora.

Alec se quedó allí de pie con la boca abierta. Sin entender esa explicación. ¿Por qué de repente Jace estaría preocupado por cómo lo estaba tratando Magnus? Siempre había sido su mayor partidario. ¡Qué diablos, él había sido quien los había conectado! No había forma de que eso fuera la verdad, Alec no lo aceptaba. Pero no sabía qué otra cosa podía estar pasando, así que simplemente se quedó allí sin palabras.

Magnus abrió la puerta de su auto y caminó hacia el otro lado donde estaba Alec. Puso sus manos en los brazos de Alec y las acarició de arriba abajo- "Alexander, por favor no te preocupes. Te prometo que todo está bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse"

Alec miró a los ojos de Magnus y supo que estaba tratando de persuadirlo. Él podría ser joven pero no era un tonto, algo estaba definitivamente estaba mal- "¿No confías en mí?"- murmuró Alec en voz baja.

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?"- Magnus dejó de frotarle los brazos y los apretó con fuerza.

-"No me dirás lo que realmente está pasando. Entonces, ¿qué otra explicación hay? No confías lo suficiente en mí como para decirme la verdad"- el labio inferior de Alec tembló ligeramente cuando pronunció las últimas palabras y apartó la mirada.

-"Alexander, te confío mi vida. Confío en ti más que nadie. Por favor, por favor, no pienses eso, querido. Las cosas se salieron un poco de control por un minuto. Sabes que no soy el tipo de persona que le gusta ser interrogada, y admito que presionó mis botones. Cuando se trata de ti, de mí, y de nuestra relación, no quiero que nadie interfiera. ¿Tiene sentido?"

Alec asintió, todavía no estaba convencido de que esta fuera toda la historia, pero sentía que su resistencia se estaba desvaneciendo.

-"Y no es para cambiar de tema, pero me di cuenta de esta bolsa tan grande que estás sosteniendo actualmente"- dijo Magnus con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos- "Lo que oficialmente me ha convertido en la persona más feliz del mundo en caso de que quieras saberlo"

-"Mmm"- Alec asintió de nuevo, tratando de no ceder ante la obvia desviación de su conversación.

-"Vamos"- dijo Magnus, tomando la bolsa de las manos de Alec- "Pondré esto en el maletero y tú deja a Stella en el asiento trasero. Tenemos que irnos o los dos llegaremos tarde"

Alec obedeció a regañadientes, aún sin sentir que hubieran llegado a una resolución- "Esta noche, después del ensayo, quiero hablar de esto"

Magnus cerró el maletero y regresó al lado del pasajero del auto, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alec acercándolo a él- "Muy bien, mi ángel. Esta noche cuando volvamos a _casa_. Arriba en _nuestra_ habitación, acurrucados en _nuestra_ cama. Podemos hablar toda la noche si quieres"

Alec se quedó mirando la boca de Magnus, a pocos centímetros de distancia, atrayéndolo como una llama a una polilla. Instintivamente, sus labios se separaron y en ese momento Magnus aprovechó el espacio abierto y rápidamente lo invadió con su lengua. Alec sólo dudó por una fracción de segundo, luego devolvió el beso con fervor. Ni siquiera pensó en el hecho de que estaban afuera, a la vista de todos, estaba perdido en el calor embriagador de la deliciosa boca de Magnus. Sólo cuando escuchó voces que salían del edificio detrás de ellos se apartó.

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que comience a rasgarte la ropa aquí mismo"- dijo Magnus, mordiendo el labio inferior de Alec con los dientes antes de alejarse.

Alec se quedó sin aliento y aturdido. Preguntándose si tendrían alguna posibilidad de hablar realmente esta noche cuando todo lo que podía pensar era en terminar lo que acababan de empezar- "No juegas limpio"- se quejó mientras se estiraba para abrir la puerta del coche.

-"Bueno, ya conoces el viejo dicho, cariño, todo se vale en el amor y en la guerra"- dijo Magnus cuando el motor comenzó a sonar.

Alec se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se quitó las gafas de sol de la parte superior de la cabeza. _Esperemos que sea lo primero y no lo último_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras la manada de espectadores que venían de la Casa Hendel se quedaba boquiabierta. Tanto por ellos como por el auto. Alec les mostró con valentía el signo de paz cuando Magnus salió a la calle ruidosamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec dobló rápidamente la última esquina, recorriendo el pasillo principal del edificio Pond hacia la sala de ensayo del cuarteto. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, con la llave fuertemente sujeta en su mano sudorosa. Estaba listo para exigir respuestas. Por mucho que odiara a Sebastian y temía verle ahora mismo, todo en lo que realmente podía pensar era en Jace. Estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de lo que se había dicho entre él y Magnus.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta, notó que estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Empujando contra ella con la palma de su mano, descubrió que Jace, Clary y Sebastian ya estaban adentro, sentados y esperando.

_'¿Llegué tarde?_' se preguntó a sí mismo cuando entró apresuradamente y tomó asiento.

-"Hola, Alec"- lo saludó Clary después de darse cuenta de que los otros dos no iban a decir nada.

-"Hey"- murmuró Alec- "Lamento si llego tarde"

-"No llegas tarde, todos llegamos temprano por casualidad. Estás bien"- Clary estaba sonriendo y haciendo todo lo posible por calmar un poco la tensión. Jace estaba demasiado ocupado mirando de mala manera a Sebastian, mientras Sebastian lo ignoraba por completo y sólo miraba a Alec.

-"¿Una mañana _dura_, Lightwood?"- Sebastian finalmente habló. Su voz con un empalagoso toque burlón que provocó escalofríos en la columna de Alec.

-"¡Vamos a empezar con Brahms! Sé que estuve arrastrando el Allegretto la última vez"- intervino Clary, tratando de evitar una pelea.

-"Cierra la boca, Morgenstern"- gruñó Jace, su mano agarrando el cuello de su viola tan fuerte que parecía podría romperse.

-"¡No necesito tu ayuda, Jace!"- respondió Alec de nuevo, su temperamento ardiendo.

Sebastian tuvo un ataque de risa maníaca al ver a Alec hablarle mal a Jace- "Ja, ja, ja, ¿problemas en el paraíso, muchachos?"- se burló con su sonrisa maliciosa. Absolutamente encantado de ver la discordia entre ellos.

-"Chicos, por favor no peleen. Tenemos una actuación el viernes, necesitamos ensayar"- les suplicó Clary, sintiéndose como la única persona sensata que quedaba en la sala.

Alec cerró de golpe el estuche de Stella y abrió su partitura. Él no iba a pelear con ninguno de ellos en este momento. Aquí no- "En fa menor"- instruyó, y todos pasaron sus páginas al lugar correcto. Alec sabía que podía aguantarse y ser un profesional. Necesitaban un líder y, aunque Sebastian pensara que era la opción obvia para tomar el cargo, Alec sabía que su egoísmo nunca los guiaría en la dirección correcta. Lentamente dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, dejando que su ira desapareciera y cuando volvió a enfocar su mirada a través del semicírculo hasta donde Sebastian estaba listo para comenzar, Alec asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Tengo que ir a hablar con la profesora Penhallow antes de que se vaya"- le dijo Clary a Jace mientras cerraba su estuche- "Te veré en el auto cuando termine, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Uhh, si, está bien"- respondió Jace, mirando a Alec por encima del hombro. Sospechaba que Clary solo estaba saliendo de la habitación para que pudieran hablar.

-"Clarissa, te acompaño. También me dirijo hacia allí para ver a Magnus"- anunció Sebastian, poniendo más énfasis en la última palabra para tener un último golpe contra Alec antes de irse.

Afortunadamente, Alec estaba de espaldas, hizo una mueca al escuchar el hermoso nombre de Magnus pronunciado por la boca asquerosa de Sebastian. Sabía que lo estaba molestando, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de ver cuánto le dolía. Sintió que el odio crecía de nuevo después de haber logrado mantener su enfoque durante su largo ensayo. No fue hasta que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y supo que Clary y Sebastian se habían ido, que se volvió para enfrentarse a Jace, de hombre a hombre.

-"Alec espera, sé lo que vas a decir, por favor, déjame hablar primero, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo explicarlo"- dijo Jace con las palmas de las manos levantadas en un intento por conciliar su inminente disputa.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, listo para escuchar otra de las famosas respuestas de mierda de Jace que nunca parecían tener sentido- "Adelante"

-"Después de que me dejaste en el bar el sábado por la noche y luego no pude encontrarte todo el día ayer, creo que empecé a preocuparme. Sé que no es justo decirlo de mi parte, pero fue así como me sentía. Y estaba celoso esta mañana cuando lo vi sentado allí en ese puto auto. No sé hombre, sólo perdí los nervios. Lo que fue una mierda de mi parte, lo admito. Entonces, ¿podemos no convertir esto en un gran problema? Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal, confía en mí. Y no puedo soportar que estés enojado conmigo ahora, ¿vale? Estoy pasando por una mierda realmente jodida y necesito que no te enfades, ¿_por favor_?"

Alec se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados escuchando a Jace. Sin lugar a dudas, él sabía que era un maestro al hablar para salir de cualquier situación. Cuando terminó su discurso, Alec realmente se sentía culpable por estar enojado con él, lo que solo demostró lo bueno que era en realidad.

"Simplemente no quiero que interfieras"- respondió finalmente Alec, manteniendo su estoicismo- "Magnus y yo tenemos suficientes obstáculos que enfrentar, y no necesitamos más problemas de tu parte"

"No seré un problema, no te preocupes. Te juro que estoy bien con ustedes dos, creo que es genial. Honestamente"- dijo Jace con sinceridad.

-"Sí, está bien"- dijo Alec mientras se daba la vuelta para agarrar a Stella y levantarla por encima del hombro- "Será mejor que nos vayamos para poder rescatar a Magnus y Clary de ese imbécil"

Jace se dio la vuelta y pateó violentamente su soporte musical- "¡Mierda! ¡Juro por Dios que si él aparece muerto en una zanja un día, sabrás que estoy a medio camino de México!"

Alec se rió entre dientes pero sintió que había verdad detrás de esas palabras. Una verdad no muy lejos de la suya, ya que redirigió su ira de Jace a Sebastian, donde pertenecía. Tenía esta sensación persistente en el fondo de su mente de que, de alguna manera, todos estos problemas que enfrentaba, la pelea con Víctor, la discusión con Jace, todos se remontaban a una fuente muy mala y muy peligrosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_18 de diciembre de 1991_

_._

_Magnus estaba de pie bajo la lluvia fría sujetando con fuerza un paraguas en sus manos _ _enguantadas_ _. Podía ver su aliento mientras sus pulmones _ _exhalaban_ _ con jadeos temblorosos. No creyó que pudiera llorar más después del funeral, pero algo acerca de pararse sobre esta manta de hierba demasiado verde, rodeando los bordes de la tumba de su madre, provocó una nueva ronda de sollozos que no pudo controlar. Inclinó un poco más el paraguas para cubrir su rostro, agradecido de tener una barrera entre él y los demás que habían venido a presentar sus últimos respetos. Mirando hacia abajo entre la alfombra verde brillante y la base del ataúd de su madre, debajo de las rejas de metal brillante, pudo ver el agujero. Estaba oscuro, embarrado y profundo. Se inclinó de puntillas por un momento, pero no pudo ver el fondo. En ese momento una voz comenzó a hablar..._

_'Porque Dios ha elegido llamar a nuestra hermana de esta vida para sí mismo,_

_Confiamos su cuerpo a su lugar de descanso._

_Porque somos polvo y en polvo nos convertiremos._

_Magnus en realidad sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se inclinaba hacia adelante. Que si simplemente se acostaba _ _rodaría_ _ directamente hacia el agujero, cayendo de extremo a extremo en el olvido. Tal vez nadie se daría cuenta de que se había ido. Después de todo, no tenía a nadie más ahora. Estaba solo en el mundo sin parientes vivos, tal como lo había dicho el Director hace una semana. Una parte de él pensó que merecía ir al suelo con su madre. Para compensar el dejarla sola. Realmente debería estar con ella ahora... era lo justo._

_Saliendo de su sombrío sueño, Magnus se dio cuenta de que la voz se había detenido y la gente empezaba a alejarse. Sintió una mano contra su espalda y vio la cara de Catarina mirando por debajo del borde de su paraguas. Ella tenía una sonrisa tan amable y cariñosa. Magnus cerró los ojos._

_-"Vámonos, querido, toma mi mano"- dijo Catarina, agarrando su mano y _ _guiándolo_ _ hacia la brillante limosina negra._

_Una vez dentro estaba cálido y seco. Catarina le quitó el empapado abrigo y las botas a Magnus y envolvió una manta seca alrededor de sus hombros._

_-"Todo ha terminado, fuiste muy valiente"- continuó envolviéndolo con la manta asegurándose de que cubriera su cuerpo tembloroso mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente alejándose de la tumba._

_Magnus se volvió y miró por la ventana, podía ver la pequeña tienda de campaña, con sus delgados costados ondeando en el viento. Había dos hombres ahora de pie junto al ataúd de su madre, que de repente comenzó a bajar centímetro a centímetro en ese oscuro y fangoso suelo. Puso su mano contra el cristal y tomó su última y final mirada. Vio la hermosa cascada de flores que había cubierto la tapa caer lentamente, poco a poco, hasta que desaparecieron por completo de la vista._

_-"Se ha ido"- le dijo Magnus a Catarina, apartándose de la ventana solemnemente._

_"Sí, cariño, lo sé. Y ahora nos vamos a casa"_

_-"¿A dónde iré?"- le preguntó Magnus con inocencia, dándose cuenta por primera vez que ya no sabía dónde estaba su hogar._

_-"Volveremos a la escuela, ambos"- le dijo Catarina con una sonrisa alegre._

_Magnus pensó en esto por un minuto. Sabía que su beca no incluía vacaciones de invierno en el dormitorio. Eso era únicamente para los niños ricos cuyos padres podían pagar los costos de la vivienda durante todo el año. Se suponía que él estaría en Londres para Navidad y Año Nuevo. Todavía faltaban semanas para el segundo semestre de la escuela._

_-"¿Cómo?"- le preguntó a ella, sinceramente confundido._

_-"Bueno, ha habido un cambio. Alguien contactó a la escuela y estableció un fideicomiso para ti. Para que puedas quedarte allí, todo el año"_

_-"¿Quién?"- preguntó Magnus, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa._

_-"No lo sabemos, fue un benefactor anónimo. Alguien que piensa que eres muy especial y muy talentoso. Alguien que piensa que tienes un futuro muy brillante y quiere ayudarte"- explicó Catarina mientras levantaba una esquina de la manta y comenzaba a secar el cabello de Magnus._

_-"¿Un benefactor?"- repitió Magnus en voz alta, sin saber qué pensar acerca de esta nueva información. No podía entender por qué un extraño se preocupaba por su futuro o quería ayudarlo. Inmediatamente pensó en su madre. Ella siempre le decía que nunca tomara dinero de extraños porque siempre querían algo a cambio- "¿Qué pasa si no quiero el dinero?"- preguntó, sintiéndose de alguna manera amenazado por esta persona y sus motivos desconocidos._

_-"El dinero ya se ha entregado a la escuela en tu nombre, así que todo está listo"- dijo Catarina con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- "No te preocupes por los detalles, sólo concéntrate en tu música y agradece que todo esto se haya resuelto para ti. Es algo bueno, Magnus, te lo prometo"_

_Magnus se volvió y miró por la ventana de nuevo. La lluvia caía a través del vidrio, dejando a su paso sendas de diminutas gotitas de agua. Brillaban a la luz de las farolas que acababan de encenderse, lo que indicaba que debía ser de noche. Las gotas de agua bailaron a un ritmo sin rumbo que de repente hizo que Magnus se sintiera muy, muy adormilado. Dejó caer su frente contra el frío y liso panel de vidrio, con los ojos cerrados. Agradecido de desconectarse del mundo, al menos por un rato._

_En ese momento, el conductor encendió la radio y el auto se llenó con el cuarto movimiento de la Sexta Sinfonía de Tchaikovsky. Qué apropiado, pensó Magnus para sí mismo y se preguntó si Catarina también había hecho la misma conexión morbosa. Mientras escuchaba atentamente con los ojos cerrados, la melodía comenzó a desvanecerse, y más que nada quería tocar el violín. Lo deseaba más en este momento de lo que nunca antes había deseado algo en su vida. Sabía que no podía cambiar lo que había sucedido, y que no podía recuperar a su madre, pero podía intentar _ _enorgullecerla_ _. Todo lo que le había pedido era que dedicara su vida a ser lo mejor que pudiera, a practicar duro, a ser fuerte y nunca a renunciar. Y eso es exactamente lo que haría._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'il piccolo Paganini'- El pequeño Paganini.
> 
> 'Der kleine Teufel'- El pequeño diablo.
> 
> MoMA: Museo de Arte Moderno de Nueva York.


	10. Eine kleine Nachtmusik (Un poco de música nocturna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un regalo para Alec. ¡Llego la gala!

-"Te estás convirtiendo en un gran barista, Alexander"- elogió Magnus cuando Alec remató su café con una gruesa capa de espuma humeante.

-"Sí, una vez que descubrí que la mitad de los artilugios de esta maldita cosa eran inútiles, fue un paseo en el parque"- se quejó Alec mientras caminaba cautelosamente por la cocina con la taza de Magnus, tratando de no derramar su contenido.

-"Podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de _servicio personal_"- respondió Magnus, insinuante, mientras se estiraba para tomar la taza con ambas manos- "Me brinda la oportunidad de sentarme, relajarme y mirar tu hermoso trasero"

-"Eres tan superficial"

-"Y te encanta"- dijo Magnus con un guiño- "Ahora, siéntate y come algo, ¡hoy tienes un gran día!"

-"Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes"- gimió Alec, jalando una silla. Hoy era más que un gran día, era la primera actuación del cuarteto. Una lujosa reunión para recaudar fondos en beneficio del festival y la escuela, repleto de los residentes más ricos de Aspen. Incluso Jace, que normalmente era el miembro más relajado y confiado del grupo, quiso ensayar unas horas más la noche anterior para pulir las cosas hasta la perfección.

-"No te preocupes, querido, sé que estarán fabulosos. Ustedes cuatro son músicos brillantes y han pasado muchas horas ensayando esta semana. No tengo ninguna duda de que a esos vejestorios les encantará"- declaró Magnus con una sonrisa radiante.

Alec quería responder con un comentario sarcástico, algo acerca de tres músicos y un psicópata, pero logró mantener la calma. Trabajar junto a Sebastian durante dos semanas había sido una tortura, pero lo peor era saber que tenía esta profunda conexión con Magnus. Alec se sentía consumido por ello. Quería hacer un millón de preguntas, quería averiguar toda su historia... y tal vez, solo tal vez podría comenzar a entender todo.

Magnus estaba bebiendo lentamente su café latte mientras Alec permanecía sentado en silencio tratando de pensar en una forma de sacar el tema sin preguntar de verdad. No era muy bueno con este tipo de cosas, ser astuto o manipulador, pero tal vez había una puerta trasera.

-"Creo que quizás tuviste que hacer este mismo tipo de cosas, ¿cuando eras más joven?"- le preguntó Alec mientras agitaba un poco de azúcar en su café negro, sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual.

-"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"- preguntó Magnus, dejando su taza con suspicacia.

-"Oh, ya sabes, tocar en conciertos para vejestorios. Como galas benéficas y esas cosas"- Alec no levantó la vista, sólo se removió y contuvo la respiración, esperando que no se viera como demasiado entrometido.

-"Bueno, en realidad no. Principalmente fui solista. Excepto por mi breve paso por la filarmónica de Chicago. Pero eso ya lo sabes"- Magnus estaba empezando a contestar el interrogatorio. Miró a Alec ahora, tratando de obligarlo a levantar la mirada, pero Alec no se atrevió a moverse.

-"Sí, pero ya estabas tomando estudiantes, entonces. ¿Eso dijiste, verdad? Así que pensé que tal vez había cosas... que no sabía"- Alec realmente estaba presionando su suerte ahora. Podía sentir los ojos de Magnus fijos en la parte superior de su cabeza y no tuvo más remedio que dejar la cuchara y mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada. La tensión era palpable.

-"¿Cosas que no sabías?"- cuestionó Magnus, levantando una ceja.

-"Bueno, me refiero a cosas que tal vez no eran de conocimiento común para la mayoría de las personas"- Alec trató de restarle importancia, pero Magnus era demasiado inteligente. Se miraron el uno al otro a través de la mesa, sin retroceder desde su postura.

-"Estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas sobre mi vida personal que no eran de conocimiento común, Alexander. ¿Hay algo en particular que quisieras preguntarme?"- los ojos oscuros de Magnus estaban fijos en él y Alec sintió que empezaba a sudar. Estaba demasiado comprometido para volver atrás ahora. Magnus estaba definitivamente poniéndole atención, pero si retrocedía no sabía si tendría el valor de probar esta línea de interrogación nuevamente.

-"Bueno, supongo que tenía curiosidad por el momento"- Alec sintió que las palabras casi se detenían en su garganta. Se quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante un momento dolorosamente silencioso antes de que Magnus respondiera.

-"¿El momento de que?"- Magnus no iba a hacer que esto fuera fácil para él.

-"De... la enseñanza"- Alec no quería decir su nombre, pero estaba seguro de que Magnus ya sabía exactamente en qué estudiante estaba interesado. Habían estado evitando el problema toda la semana.

Magnus dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la ventana como si estuviera examinando algo en la distancia- "Sí, yo era muy joven, eso es cierto. Pero acababa de graduarme en una de las escuelas de música más prestigiosas del país. No es difícil imaginar que haya un interés en mi conocimiento como instructor. De hecho, comúnmente estaba rechazando a los estudiantes que no parecían preparados para mi intensa ética de trabajo"

Alec podía sentir la aprensión en la voz de Magnus, pero su curiosidad estaba superando su inquietud- "Supongo que eso es lo que no tiene ningún sentido para mí"- continuó presionando Alec- "Por qué alguien con tu talento y fama perdería el tiempo enseñando a un niño pequeño que probablemente tenía apenas la suficiente edad para sostener un 1/16. ¡No me cuadra!"

La voz de Alec estaba empezando a elevar su tono, como solía hacerlo cuando sus emociones lo superaban- "¡Solo quiero saber por qué parece pensar que tiene algún tipo de poder sobre ti! ¿Y por qué no me dices la razón?"

Las pestañas de Magnus revolotearon cuando su mirada bajó de la ventana hacia su café con latte. Ahora estaba visiblemente molesto.

El corazón de Alec dio un vuelco. Sabía que en este momento lo había llevado demasiado lejos. Había pasado de ser inquisitivo a ser acusatorio. Que era exactamente lo contrario de lo que él había querido.

-"Mierda, lo siento Magnus. Estoy siendo un idiota. Honestamente, sólo dime que me calle"- dijo Alec en tono de disculpa, sintiendo una oleada de culpa atravesar su estómago.

Una pizca de una sonrisa parpadeó en las comisuras de la boca de Magnus cuando se giró y colocó sus dos palmas abiertas sobre las rodillas de Alec- "Alexander, escucha. Prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas. Quiero responderlas. Pero en este momento, esta no es una conversación para tener apresuradamente durante el desayuno. Tienes un gran día y yo necesito llegar a la escuela. ¿Podemos por favor hablar de esto en otro momento?"

Los ojos de Magnus eran hipnóticos. Alec sintió que la gravedad cambiaba mientras su cuerpo entero estaba siendo empujado lentamente hacia el oscuro y arremolinado iris-"Um, sí, está bien"- murmuró, sintiéndose fascinado. Su mente se nubló cuando Magnus se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

-"Te prometo mi amor, hablaremos de todo. Tal vez este fin de semana podamos irnos. Salir de la ciudad por un par de días. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

Alec miró los labios de Magnus, estudiando cada inmersión y canto, la plenitud justo en el centro de su labio inferior, que era un poco más grande que el superior. Curvándose en una sonrisa perfecta, húmeda y acogedora. Alec se lamió los labios con anticipación- "Sí, eso suena bien"

-"¡Perfecto! Haré todos los arreglos. Podemos celebrar lo que sin duda será la recaudación de fondos más exitosa que haya visto esta escuela en años"

Alec no estaba tan seguro de eso. Pero con algo de tiempo lejos, sólo los dos... sin ensayos, sin Jace, sin Sebastian, sin distracciones, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaban. Tal vez entonces Magnus se sentiría más cómodo y finalmente se abriría sobre su pasado. Si no, Alec no sabía cuánto más paciente podría ser. La irritación diaria de las constantes bromas e insinuaciones de Sebastian sobre su conexión con Magnus estaban volviendo loco a Alec. Sentía que había un gran secreto en el que no estaba. Incluso Jace parecía apagado. Desde que había visto que él y Magnus tuvieron esa discusión en el auto el fin de semana pasado, todas estas pequeñas cosas se estaban acumulando y hacían que Alec se sintiera estresado. Aún peor que eso, sentía que las personas le ocultaban cosas.

-"Hablando de la recaudación de fondos, tengo que ir a reunirme con Jace en la ciudad alrededor del mediodía. Clary ha decidido que todos nuestros trajes tienen que ser iguales, algo sobre telas combinadas, no lo sé. Así que me preguntaba si podría dejarte en la escuela primero. ¿Si eso está bien? ¿Entonces tal vez podría prestar tu coche?"

Magnus sonrió como si Alec hubiera dicho algo absolutamente maravilloso- "Es gracioso que menciones eso, realmente tengo un favor que pedirte"- la voz de Magnus flotó con una seductora inclinación, saturando el aire a su alrededor con dulzura. Se inclinó acercando sus labios a una pulgada de los de Alec.

-"¿Necesitas un favor?"- respondió Alec en un susurro.

-"De hecho, sí. Vamos, déjame mostrarte algo"- Magnus rápidamente soltó las rodillas de Alec para ponerse de pie, dejando a Alec un poco aturdido.

-"¡Por aquí!"- Magnus extendió una mano para ayudar a Alec a levantarse.

Alec negó con la cabeza para salir de su momentánea desorientación y permitió que Magnus lo ayudara a levantarse. Lo siguió de vuelta a través de la cocina y cruzó el vestíbulo hasta otra sala estrecha que se separaba a la izquierda hacia el garaje. Magnus estaba unos pasos más adelante mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Una vez que llegaron al final, sacó algo de un cuenco que había junto a la puerta y luego la abrió de par en par cuando Alec se acercó por detrás.

-"¡Wow!"- exclamó Alec mientras observaba la inesperada visión de un nuevo Range Rover color brillante negro metálico estacionado al lado de Maserati de Magnus. Era tan grande que hacía que el auto deportivo rojo pareciera un auto de payasos.

-"Sí, es una bestia, ¿no? El vendedor me dijo que era la mejor opción para conducir estas empinadas carreteras montañosas cubiertas de nieve en el invierno, pero admito que no es realmente mi estilo. De hecho, ni siquiera lo he conducido todavía"- dijo Magnus con toda naturalidad.

-"¡Es una locura!"- respondió Alec asombrado mientras caminaba hacia adelante para mirar más de cerca. Mirando a través de la ventana pudo ver que el suave interior de cuero gris claro todavía estaba cubierto de plástico protector- "¿Cuándo compraste esto?"

-"Ah, me aburrí ayer mientras estabas en el ensayo, así que fui a Glenwood Springs para comprar un poco"- confesó Magnus mientras cruzaba el lado del pasajero de la gran camioneta y abría la puerta- "Luego, anoche, mientras estabas fuera, decidí que quería comprarlo. Así que envié a Ragnor a buscarlo temprano esta mañana. ¡Entra y échale un vistazo!"

Alec abrió cautelosamente la puerta del conductor y fue golpeado de inmediato con el abrumador olor a auto nuevo. '_Este auto probablemente vale más que todo lo que tengo combinado'_. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor, notó la inesperada cantidad de espacio para las piernas. Normalmente, sus rodillas rasparían contra el tablero- "Vaya, genial"

-"El vendedor recomendó la distancia entre ejes extra larga para más comodidad"- dijo Magnus con orgullo.

-"Para tus piernas extra largas, ¿verdad?"- Alec puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta. Se acomodó en el asiento, se relajó un poco y apoyó las manos en el volante. Estaba empezando a sumar dos y dos, pero no quería saltar a conclusiones por el momento.

-"Está bien, ¿no? ¿Te gusta?"- Magnus estaba sonriendo desde el asiento del pasajero como el gato que se tragó el canario.

-"Es muy bonito, sí"- dijo Alec lentamente- "Pero, ¿qué importa si me gusta? Es tu coche"

-"Bueno, como dije, tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte"- Magnus se movió en su asiento para inclinar su cuerpo hacia Alec, la expresión de su rostro ya confirmaba lo que temía que viniera después- "Realmente me estarías ayudando si pudieras... ya sabes... conducirlo un poco por mí"

-"¡_Magnus_!"- gimió Alec ruidosamente con molestia.

-"¿Qué? Sería de gran ayuda si pudieras estrenarlo, ya sabes, ¡estrenarlo! Asegurarte de que tengo el valor de mi dinero"

-"¿Estrenarlo? ¡No es un par de zapatos nuevos por el amor de Dios!"- exclamó Alec, golpeando sus manos contra el volante.

-"¡Podrían haberme vendido una chatarra! Y para cuando llegue el invierno, será demasiado tarde para reclamarlo"

Alec estaba estupefacto, sus manos gesticulando salvajemente frente a él- "¿Esperas que crea que compraste este auto gigante con espacio extra largo para _tus_ piernas? ¿Y ahora quieres que yo lo conduzca como un favor? ¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera estarás aquí en el invierno!"

-"¡Podría!"- dijo Magnus a la defensiva- "¡Tal vez voy a empezar a esquiar! ¡O hacer skateboard! ¡O lo que sea que estén haciendo los chicos estos días!"

Alec se giró para mirar hacia adelante, cruzando los brazos con un suspiro- "¡No me vas a dar este auto!"

-"¿No me harás este pequeño favor?"- Magnus frunció el ceño dramáticamente.

-"Regar tus plantas es un favor. ¡Esto es ridículo!"- Alec se mantuvo firme.

-"¿_Por favor_?"- rogó Magnus usando su tono dulce más meloso.

La boca de Alec se abrió, no estaba preparado para ser golpeado con una mirada tan lamentable- "¿En serio me estás poniendo ojos de cachorrito ahora?"

-"¿_Por favorcito_?"- arrulló Magnus, batiendo las pestañas y poniendo morritos.

-"No juegas limpio"

-"Significaría mucho para mí si lo manejaras. Sólo piensa, no más rogarle a Jace que te lleve a los ensayos, puedes ir y venir cuando quieras. Además, hay mucho espacio para Stella en la parte de atrás"- Magnus realmente se la estaba poniendo difícil.

-"Puedo alquilar un auto"- dijo Alec como un último intento de disuadirlo.

-"Eso es una tontería, ¿por qué alquilar un auto cuando hay uno perfectamente bueno aquí?"- respondió Magnus, con los brazos separados como un presentador de juegos.

-"¡Es tan... _extravagante_!"- insistió Alec.

-"¿Me conoces?"- respondió Magnus con ambas cejas levantadas.

Alec volvió a poner los ojos en blanco- "¡Es demasiado!"

Magnus extendió la mano y tomó las dos manos de Alec, tirando de ellas hacia su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron- "Primero que nada, no hay nada en esta Tierra demasiado bueno para el hombre que amo"- dijo Magnus, levantando las manos de Alec para besar dulcemente la parte superior de cada una- "Y en segundo lugar, te mereces esto, mi amor. Esto y mucho más"

Alec exhaló profundamente, encontrando imposible mantenerse fuerte cuando Magnus lo miraba con tanto amor y devoción.

-"¿Por favor déjame consentirte un poco? Me haría muy feliz"- rogó Magnus, sus ojos brillaban.

-"¿Ahora me estás haciendo sentir culpable?"

Una sonrisa astuta se extendió lentamente por el rostro de Magnus- "¿Está funcionando?"

Alec dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en derrota- "No puedo creer que me hayas comprado un coche. Esto es una locura"

Magnus aprovechó el colapso de las defensas de Alec para llevar el punto a casa- "Solo piensa, ¡podemos usarlo este fin de semana! Hay un montón de espacio para equipo de camping... o bolsas de compras. ¡Oh! ¡Podríamos ir a comprar antigüedades! ¡O podríamos conseguir kayaks! ¡O bicicletas de montaña!"

Alec levantó sus manos para frotar vigorosamente su cara cansada. Luego se enroscó los dedos en la parte superior de su cabello y lo apretó con fuerza, completamente exasperado- "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, bien! ¡Capto el punto!"- Alec no podía aguantar más las tácticas de alta presión de Magnus. Sabía que no había manera de ganarle, ni en esto, ni en nada- "Manejaré tu auto, como un favor para ayudarte. Pero recuerda, ¡este es tu auto, no el mío! ¿Está bien? De lo contrario no hay trato"

-"Ves, no fue tan difícil"- declaró Magnus mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba algo brillante, luego lo empujó contra el pecho de Alec- "Ten, algo para endulzar el trato"

Alec tomó la ofrenda. Era una sola llave de automóvil junto a otra que parecía ser la llave de una casa, ambas en un aro resistente que, al inspeccionar más de cerca, tenía un diminuto chelo plateado colgado.

-"Noté que tu llavero era solo un anillo de metal terriblemente barato, así que te conseguí uno nuevo"- Magnus sonrió, su rostro irradiaba alegría.

Alec sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando le dio la vuelta al diminuto violonchelo y vio que **_Stella_** estaba grabado en la parte de atrás. Pasó el pulgar por las letras cursivas y tragó saliva. Sin duda era el gesto más dulce, y probablemente la cosa más preciosa que alguien le haya dado en su vida. Mucho más significativo que incluso un automóvil.

-"Mags"- Alec se atragantó, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-"Shhh, no digas otra palabra. Sé que soy maravilloso"- bromeó Magnus mientras se inclinaba sobre la consola y encontraba los labios de Alec en un beso- "Y es mejor que te acostumbres, porque planeo regalarte regalos, felicitaciones, muestras de afecto y cualquier otra cosa que pueda darte tan a menudo como pueda. Hasta que nunca sientas un solo momento de duda en mi amor por ti"

Alec sonrió con su propia sonrisa torcida, el más leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Se sentía abrumado por el derramamiento de amor de Magnus, especialmente porque no hace cinco minutos, Alec básicamente lo había acusado de mentir sobre su pasado.

-"Me encanta"- admitió Alec suavemente, presionando su frente contra Magnus- "Y tú también"

Sus labios se encontraron con un apasionado beso que hizo que Magnus se inclinara aún más, prácticamente subiéndose al asiento de Alec.

-"Puedo pensar en otra razón por la que todo este espacio adicional para las piernas podría ser útil"- murmuró Magnus contra la boca abierta de Alec enviando un hormigueo de corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo.

Alec sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba cuando Magnus presionó su pecho aún más cerca, su calor lo rodeaba- "¿Pensé que tenías prisa por llegar a la escuela?"

-"Pero te ves tan sexy al volante de tu auto nuevo"- ronroneó Magnus mientras deslizaba su mano entre los muslos de Alec.

-"¡Te refieres a _tu_ auto nuevo!"- lo corrigió Alec, moviendo sus manos hacia arriba colándose debajo de la camisa de Magnus sintiendo la suave y sedosa piel de su espalda.

Magnus no pudo resistirse a arrastrarse el resto del camino sobre la consola y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Alec- "Hmm, ahora todo lo que quiero hacer es bautizar este auto correctamente"- sugirió, posicionado sobre Alec con las manos entrelazadas en la parte posterior de su cabello, sujetándolo firmemente con ambos puños.

-"¿Es por eso que dejaste el plástico en los asientos?"- preguntó Alec sin aliento y jadeando cuando Magnus comenzó a besar su cuello y apretar sus caderas contra él.

-"Siempre me gusta estar preparado"- susurró Magnus contra la fuerte línea de la mandíbula de Alec, forzando su cabeza hacia arriba para exponer toda la longitud de su cuello. Cubrió la tierna carne con besos, arrastrando su lengua a lo largo de la clavícula de Alec y detrás de su oreja. Luego, soltando su cabello, Magnus pasó una mano por la parte delantera de la camisa de Alec para ahondar detrás de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Ansioso por ver qué le esperaba.

Alec tomó una fuerte inhalación cuando Magnus agarró su ya firme erección.

-"Mmmm, alguien está listo para jugar"- ronroneó Magnus contra la piel caliente de Alec, tirando de él y apretándolo con fuerza en su mano experta.

Alec movió involuntariamente sus caderas, empujándose contra el toque de Magnus. Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante para encontrar su boca de nuevo, atacando con avidez los labios separados de Magnus, mordiéndolos con sus dientes antes de hundir su lengua profundamente en su interior.

Magnus devolvió los profundos y apasionados besos de Alec con fervor mientras deslizaba su mano arriba y abajo de su eje con movimientos largos y constantes. La presión hizo que Alec respondiera vocalmente con gemidos placenteros.

-"Me encanta cuando te pones ruidoso, cariño, no te detengas"- Magnus suplicó entre jadeos para respirar. Alec obedeció dándole un quejido agudo a cambio, lo que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Magnus se pusiera rígido- "Mmm, sí, me estás matando ahora mismo"

Alec sonrió pecaminosamente, amando el hecho de que podía hacer algo para desquiciar a su novio mucho más experimentado. Alcanzó el cinturón de Magnus y comenzó a sacarlo ansiosamente de su hebilla- "Si ya llegas tarde podríamos hacer que valga la pena"- declaró Alec, y rápidamente tenía los pantalones de Magnus desabotonados para igualar el campo de juego.

Magnus se alzó sobre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, llevando sus piernas entre las de Alec para que ambos pudieran bajarse los pantalones y bóxers hasta el piso. Una vez desnudos de cintura para abajo, Magnus levantó con entusiasmo las piernas de Alec presionando firmemente contra la parte posterior de sus muslos. Esta posición hizo que una de las largas piernas de Alec se extendiera hacia el descapotable, con el pie atrapado en el pestillo. La otra pierna se extendió por la ventanilla del lado del conductor, dejando que su pie descansara en el tablero.

-"Ahora te tengo justo donde te quiero"- gruñó Magnus mientras observaba a Alec debajo de él, listo y esperando. Sus ojos ardían de lujuria cuando se llevó tres de sus propios dedos a la boca y comenzó a chuparlos con seriedad. Alec miró, sus ojos fijos en la boca de Magnus, retorciéndose con anticipación.

-"¿Es esto lo que quieres?"- preguntó Magnus con una sonrisa diabólica mientras colocaba sus dedos húmedos contra el apretado anillo de músculos de Alec.

-"Sí"- gimió Alec empujándose contra la mano de Magnus, deseando sentir sus dedos dentro de él.

Magnus se retiró de nuevo, agregando más humedad, luego hundió su dedo medio profundamente en Alec, enviando su cabeza volando hacia atrás contra el reposacabezas, sus manos apretadas desesperadamente contra el fondo del asiento.

-"Joder"- gritó Alec. Su cuerpo se retorcía.

-"¿Me quieres?"- ronroneó Magnus.

-"¡Dios sí!"- rogó Alec.

-"¿Cuánto?"- lo provocó Magnus.

-"Demasiado... por favor"- suplicó Alec, su voz temblaba.

Magnus apartó la mano y buscó a tientas debajo del asiento hasta que sacó su billetera del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Luego lo abrió y extrajo un pequeño paquete del interior. Llevó el paquete a los dientes y lo abrió con un gesto elegante, luego comenzó a apretar el contenido en sus dedos.

-"¿Tienes lubricante en tu billetera?"- preguntó Alec, sorprendido.

-"Como dije Alexander, siempre me gusta estar preparado"

Pronto Alec sintió que la frialdad se extendía a través de su abertura, su corazón latía fuera de su pecho- "Apresúrate"- gimió, su cuerpo incapaz de aguantar un minuto más del tormento.

A los pocos segundos, Magnus los había preparado a ambos, sus manos volvieron a presionar firmemente en la parte posterior de los muslos de Alec una vez más. Separando suavemente a su amante, la penetración llegó por fin, y fue exquisita. Los ojos de Alec se volvieron hacia atrás y su boca se aflojó cuando Magnus lo llevó a ese lugar de éxtasis en su mente donde el resto del mundo desaparecía.

-"Mi ángel"- suspiró Magnus mientras observaba el estado de felicidad de Alec. Su boca abierta, sus ojos cerrados, y su cabello ya cubierto de sudor. Su cara generalmente pálida se sonrojó de color carmesí, Magnus no pudo resistirse a llevarse más profundo solo para ver su reacción- "Te sientes tan bien, cariño... eres tan jodidamente perfecto"

El interior del auto era como una sauna, Alec podía sentir el sudor corriendo por su cara y cuello. Los sonidos provenientes de ambos cuerpos encendidos llenaron el pequeño espacio, envolviéndolos en una rapsodia de gemidos apasionados. El ángulo inclinado del asiento del automóvil intensificaba los arrebatadores golpes contra el punto g de Alec, su cuerpo temblaba con cada uno de los empujes de Magnus. Él movió sus manos desde la parte inferior del asiento y las llevó al rostro de Magnus, acercándolo a él. Sus bocas jadeantes luchaban por conectarse cuando las caderas de Magnus chocaron contra Alec una y otra vez, como las olas del océano hacia una costa rocosa. Cada vez que sus labios lograban rozar los de Alec, sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de su pene, lo que hacía que se enterrara aún más profundamente en su interior.

El intenso calor y la fricción, junto con la adrenalina del juego improvisado en el automóvil, estaban llevando a Magnus más rápido de lo normal. Alec podía sentir su cuerpo tensándose entre sus piernas mientras su aliento llegaba en cortas ráfagas entre los dientes apretados. Sabía que estaba cerca. Alec abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la mirada eufórica cubrir el rostro de Magnus, lo que a su vez hizo que cediera a su propia liberación. Los dos hombres se juntaron gritando mutuamente sus nombres y luego se derrumbaron en una pila de extremidades sudorosas y pechos agitados.

-"Jesús"- exclamó Alec- "Eso fue jodidamente increíble"

-"Definitivamente conservaremos este auto" gimió Magnus, con el rostro hundido en el cuello de Alec.

-"Odio decirlo, pero creo que oficialmente llegarás muy, muy tarde"- murmuró Alec contra la oreja de Magnus. Su cuerpo era una pila deshuesada de gelatina sobre su pecho.

-"A la mierda, no me importa"- gimió Magnus, apenas capaz de recuperar el aliento.

-"Además, creo que hemos agotado todo el oxígeno dentro de este auto"- admitió Alec con una risita ahogada- "Tenemos que salir de aquí o vamos a morir"

Magnus se despegó lentamente de Alec y extendió la mano para abrir la puerta del auto, enviando una brisa agradable a ambos cuerpos. Se las arreglaron para salir, agarrando sus pantalones de la maraña en el suelo a medida que avanzaban, y se dieron cuenta rápidamente de que ambos necesitarían duchas y ropa nueva antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera ir a cualquier parte.

-"Entras, yo me encargaré de esto"- dijo Alec, haciendo un gesto hacia el asiento del automóvil, ahora hecho un desastre.

-"Calentaré la ducha"- dijo Magnus con un guiño mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la casa.

Alec se quedó solo en el garaje, su mente finalmente fue capaz de despejarse de la niebla inducida sexualmente que siempre creaba estar alrededor de Magnus. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirar lentamente lo que quedaba de la cubierta de plástico en el asiento, dejando que los eventos que simplemente tuvieron lugar se repitieran en su mente. Magnus no solo había evitado sus preguntas en el desayuno, haciéndolo sentirse culpable por siquiera haber preguntado, sino que también había redirigido la conversación por completo y, de alguna manera, había logrado convencerlo de que aceptara un auto nuevo ridículamente caro.

_¡Vamos, Lightwood, no eres tan ingenuo!_

Enojado arrugó el plástico en una bola apretada y la arrojó al contenedor de basura. La frustración regresó a su mente junto con todas las dudas y temores que había olvidado momentáneamente durante su increíble sexo.

Ahora Alec tenía tantas preguntas corriendo por su cabeza como antes, si no es que más, y no tenía un camino claro para ninguna respuesta. Una parte de él quería seguir ciegamente a Magnus en esta historia de amor de cuento de hadas donde el pasado no importaba y todo iba a ser perfecto. Pero en el fondo no sentía que fuera posible. El pasado _si le_ importaba, y también la verdad. En este momento solo le quedaba un sentimiento y le formó un nudo en el estómago mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la casa, un bulto de nervios y pesimismo.

Alec se sentía como un _tonto_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había una larga fila de luces traseras mientras Alec hacía el último giro hacia Elk Mountain Lodge, el complejo de 82 acres de William Koch, donde se llevaría a cabo la recaudación de fondos esta noche. Jace le había dicho ese mismo día, cuando estaban fuera de compras, que la finca valía fácilmente más de 100 millones de dólares. Cuando la extensa granja apareció a la vista, Alec pudo ver por qué. Era enorme, e impresionante.

El tráfico se abría paso lentamente a través de las grandes puertas de entrada de madera y Alec se sintió repentinamente muy contento de estar conduciendo un nuevo Range Rover. Encajaba en el desfile de autos de lujo, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera había oído hablar. Él y Magnus habían decidido conducir por separado ya que venían de diferentes partes de la ciudad. Magnus ya se había perdido a sus dos primeros estudiantes del día y no estaba seguro de que llegara a tiempo para la recaudación de fondos. A Alec no le importó, le dio la oportunidad de poner su cara de póker... por así decirlo.

El albergue principal estaba ubicado detrás de un hermoso estanque de aguas cristalinas, enmarcado por majestuosas montañas que se avecinaban en el fondo. Parecía algo sacado de una película, casi imposible de creer que en realidad era la casa de alguien.

-"Ya casi estamos allí, Stells"- dijo Alec hacia la parte trasera del auto donde Stella estaba segura y con un amplio espacio. Él podría fácilmente haber metido una sección completa de viento de madera, probablemente el bronce también. No era una realidad a la que estaría acostumbrado en un corto plazo.

Cuando Alec se acercó a la enorme casa vio a un frenético grupo de aparcacoches corriendo de un lado a otro, ayudando a la gente a salir de sus autos y luego llevándose cada vehículo a un destino desconocido. De repente, hubo un golpe en la ventanilla del coche de Alec que lo sobresaltó. Saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido, luego se volvió para ver el rostro sonriente de alguien que reconoció y le devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo a través de la ventana. Alec bajó el vidrio unos centímetros.

-"Hola... tú"- dijo Alec tentativamente, el nombre de la persona se le escapa por completo- "No soy un invitado, sólo estoy aquí para actuar"- Alec no estaba seguro de dónde se suponía que debía estacionar, o si tal vez había una entrada de servicio en la parte de atrás.

-"¡Hey señor Lightwood! Soy yo, simon ¿Recuerda? Bueno, en realidad me llamaste Samuel, y todavía puedes hacerlo, si quieres, ¡responderé a cualquier cosa!"

Por supuesto, pensó Alec, ¿_cómo pudo olvidarlo_?- "Hey, Simon... me alegro de verte"- Alec estaba nervioso por el exceso de atención de Simon. Notó que varias personas se giraban para mirarlos- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"La profesora Penhallow reclutó a un grupo de nosotros para ayudar con la recaudación de fondos. Algunos están trabajando adentro, sirviendo bebidas y cosas, pero tuve la suerte de que me enviaran aquí. ¡Este Range Rover es dulce! Es el V8 sobrealimentado de 5 litros, ¿no es así? ¿Lo condujiste desde Nueva York? ¡Se ve completamente nuevo!"- los ojos de Simon repasaban el auto mientras Alec trataba de contener su humillación.

-"Sí, sobre eso, no estaba seguro de dónde se suponía que debo estacionarme?"- Alec estaba desesperado por cambiar la dirección de su conversación.

-"¡Bueno, has venido al lugar correcto! Estoy feliz de estacionar su vehículo para usted y puede entrar a través de la entrada principal justo allí"- señaló, señalando a la puerta.

-"Um, está bien, gracias"- respondió Alec cuando Simon abrió la puerta del auto de Alec e hizo una reverencia.

Alec se sonrojó, sintiéndose avergonzado por este inesperado gesto. Se apresuró hacia la parte trasera para sacar a Stella antes de sentirse aún más incómodo por su intercambio.

-"Cuidaré mucho tu auto, no te preocupes"- dijo Simon con una sonrisa. Afortunadamente, Alec tenía un billete de cinco dólares en el bolsillo que había colocado antes, por si acaso. Se lo entregó a Simon.

-"De ninguna manera, no es necesaria la propina. Me siento honrado de ser su valet. ¡Y buena suerte esta noche! ¡Estoy seguro de que ustedes lo bordaran"- Simon hizo una profunda reverencia de nuevo cuando Alec se colocó a Stella en la espalda y se giró para caminar hacia la puerta principal, ansioso por entrar- "Uh, gracias Simon"

Justo cuando Alec comenzó a alejarse, otro automóvil se detuvo junto a él, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de las piernas de Alec, casi golpeándolo. Alec saltó hacia atrás, casi cayéndose, luego miró por el parabrisas y vio la cara retorcida y alegre de Sebastian que lo miraba fijamente.

_Jodidamente perfecto._

Obviamente, se había detenido en seco sólo por su propio entretenimiento.

-"¡Lightwood!"- exclamó Sebastian mientras salía de su auto. Él ignoró por completo al valet, sin molestarse en devolverle el saludo o incluso darle una propina- "¡Es un gran automóvil el que tienes ahí!"

La piel de Alec se erizó mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante tan rápido como pudo. Estaba desesperado por escapar de lo que sin duda iba a ser una dosis de lo peor de Sebastian. Solo tenía que cruzar unos 10 metros antes de estar a salvo dentro de la puerta. Desafortunadamente Sebastian estaba justo en sus talones. Pronto él igualó los pasos de Alec paso a paso, caminando tan cerca de él que sus hombros casi se rozaban.

-"Probablemente te sientes muy especial en este momento, ¿no es así, Lightwood?"- se burló Sebastian, su voz asquerosamente alegre. "Un juguete tan nuevo. Oh, el trabajo que debes haber hecho para ganar un premio así"

Alec siguió caminando a paso ligero, con los ojos fijos en la puerta, rogando que pudiera llegar allí antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-"¿No eres el primero sabes?"- la voz de Sebastian rebosaba de desprecio- "Siempre es un auto nuevo y brillante para los chicos, joyas de brillantes diamantes para las chicas y también una llave de la casa, ¿verdad? Es la misma rutina cada vez que tiene una nueva mascota"- Sebastian enfatizó la última palabra asegurándose de que Alec sintiera el aguijón del insulto.

La furia cegadora estaba hirviendo dentro de Alec ahora. Él no necesitaba esto esta noche, no cuando ya se sentía vulnerable.

Sebastian podía decir que sus palabras venenosas estaban funcionando por la expresión de Alec- "Se cansará de ti eventualmente, él siempre lo hace. Un mes o dos, tal vez seis si tienes suerte. No es nada más que predecible"

Alec sabía que no debía comprometerse, pero no pudo evitar responder- "Parece que estás celoso"- respondió con voz ronca y agitada.

Sebastian reaccionó con fuerza, agarrando a Alec por el brazo y tirándolo hacia atrás- "¡Ja! ¿Celoso? ¿Celoso de qué? ¡No eres más que una puta glorificada! He visto a docenas de tu tipo ir y venir a lo largo de los años. Joven y estúpido, una cara bonita, tan fácilmente manipulable y controlado. ¡Casi sentiría pena por ti si no fueras tan patéticamente arrogante!"- se inclinó hacia la oreja de Alec, el agarre en su brazo era tan apretado que irradiaba dolor en todo el cuerpo de Alec- "Recuerda mis palabras, él estará sobre su próxima conquista pronto"

Alec se quebró, su ira finalmente burbujeando. Agarró el frente de la camisa de Sebastian, apretándolo con fuerza en su puño- "¡Cierra la boca, Morgenstern, o te juro por Dios que lo lamentarás!"

La cara de Sebastian se rompió en una sonrisa enfermiza- "Por favor, no me hagas reír. ¡Ahora suenas tan ridículo como Wayland! Ustedes dos son tan indistinguibles como un viejo matrimonio"- Sebastian se liberó del agarre de Alec, se alisó la camisa y se la volvió a meter en los pantalones- "No tengo miedo de tus amenazas vacías"

Alec se movió nerviosamente sobre las puntas de sus pies, mirando a izquierda y derecha para ver si alguien estaba mirando. En este momento, todo lo que quería hacer era golpear a Sebastian directamente en la boca. En realidad, él quería hacer algo peor que eso. Deseó poder estrangularle con sus propias manos, apuñalarlo cincuenta veces con un cuchillo sin filo, dispararle en la cara, empujarlo por un precipicio, atropellarlo con su auto. Las fantasías asesinas pasaron por su mente cuando se quedó congelado, dándose cuenta de que no podía hacer nada.

Sebastian podía sentir la aprehensión de Alec, y sabía que tenía la ventaja- "Esta es una advertencia amistosa, la próxima vez que decidas follar con Magnus durante mi lección personal, ¡no voy a ser tan amable! Así que te sugiero que realices tus servicios durante tu propio tiempo. Algunos de nosotros tenemos carreras legítimas para preparar"

Alec sintió que su estómago se sacudía, la bilis le picaba en la garganta. Sebastian sonrió con sadismo, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Alec parado afuera del lugar, sin aliento y echando humo. Le dio la espalda en un vano intento de recuperar la compostura, incapaz de verlo escapar.

_No había forma. Magnus no le habría dicho eso. Él nunca diría nada. No, no había manera._

Pero Alec ya no sabía qué creer. La ira estaba rodando por su cuerpo, meciéndolo hasta su centro con olas de intenso dolor. Se sentía mal del estómago, la furia superaba a cada molécula de su ser. Iluminándolo como una vela romana.

De repente, una mano le agarró el hombro de Alec por detrás y él giró violentamente con el puño hacia preparado sólo para descubrir que era Jace.

-"Jesús, Alec, ¿qué demonios te pasa?"- preguntó Jace, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa- "¡Te he estado buscando adentro por todas partes!"

-"Nada"- respondió Alec, bajando el puño- "Me asustaste, eso es todo"

-"Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? ¡Parece que has visto un fantasma!"

Alec levantó a Stella de nuevo sobre su hombro y murmuró- "Morgenstern"- en voz baja mientras giraba su cuerpo tembloroso y se dirigía hacia la casa.

-"¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hizo ahora?"- Jace lo siguió, trotando para seguir las largas zancadas de Alec.

-"No quiero hablar de eso"- dijo Alec mientras cruzaba el umbral hacia la entrada cavernosa, las venenosas palabras de Sebastian hacían eco en su mente.

-"¡Ese enfermo hijo de puta! ¿Por dónde se fue? ¡Ya he tenido suficiente, carajo!"- Jace estaba que echaba humo. Cruzó frente a Alec como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un alboroto. Alec lo agarró por el codo para detenerlo.

-"No"- murmuró Alec, con la voz quebrada- "Tenemos que prepararnos para actuar"

-"¡Al carajo con la actuación, Alec! ¡Estoy cansado de esto!"

Alec negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro- "Si dejo que me afecte, entonces él gana. Y el cuarteto es demasiado importante para todos"

-"¡A la mierda el cuarteto!"- exclamó Jace, causando que varios invitados se giraran y los miraran con expresión de asombro.

Alec guio a Jace a través de la multitud, hacia la esquina de la habitación. Lejos de miradas indiscretas. Escucha, esto es entre él y yo. No te involucra a ti, ni a Clary, ¡así que mantente al margen! Sólo hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer y terminemos con esto"

Por el rabillo del ojo, la atención de Alec se dirigió a un rubio alto que se encontraba a unos pocos pies de distancia. Era Sebastian, rodeado por un grupo de hombres importantes. Tenía una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro presumido y justo a su lado, palmeando su espalda con aprobación, estaba Magnus. Estaban dándole la mano graciosamente a los hombres mayores, con el rostro de Magnus lleno de orgullo. Las rodillas de Alec flaquearon.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Jace mientras seguía la mirada de Alec hacia el grupo. "Oh, mierda," murmuró, viendo lo que había llamado la atención de Alec. Dio un paso delante de su vista para bloquearlos.

-"¡Muévete, Jace!"- insistió Alec, pero Jace solo cuadró los hombros desafiante.

-"Escucha Alec, podemos salir por la puerta ahora mismo. ¡Podemos dejar este estúpido grupo de gilipollas y nunca regresar! ¡No tienes que hacer esto! ¡No tienes que estar aquí!"

Alec era más alto que Jace, por lo que todavía podía ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Sebastian. Se alzó de puntillas para tener una visión más clara justo cuando Magnus colocó su mano en el hombro de Sebastian, sin duda, elogiando sus méritos para los acaudalados espectadores. Alec fue superado por este pequeño gesto de solidaridad.

-"Señor Wayland y Señor Lightwood! ¡Ahí están!"- era el profesor Penhallow, ataviada con todo su esplendor- "Vengan, acompáñenme a saludar al Sr. Koch y al consejo de administración. ¡Todos se mueren por conocerles!"- Ella rápidamente condujo a Jace y Alec a salir de su tranquilo rincón antes de que pudieran expresar una objeción y los llevó directamente al grupo donde se encontraban Magnus y Sebastian. Todo el cuerpo de Alec quedó entumecido. Nunca había estado tan contento de tener a Jace a su lado cuando fueron empujados directamente a su apiñada conversación.

-"¡Alexander!"- intervino Magnus, su rostro floreciendo en una mirada de puro deleite- "¡Me he estado preguntando dónde estabas!"- Todos los ojos se vieron inmediatamente atraídos hacia Jace y Alec cuando el grupo se separó para acomodar su llegada. En ese momento, Alec estaba casi seguro de que su corazón oficialmente dejó de latir- "Bill, Doug, Larry, este es Alexander Lightwood, un violonchelista absolutamente brillante que tendrán el placer de escuchar esta noche"

-"¿Otro estudiante tuyo?"- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-"No, no es mi alumno, sólo alguien muy querido para mi corazón"- dijo Magnus con un guiño enganchando a Alec a través de su brazo y apretándolo fuerte contra su flanco.

Alec no pudo evitar mirar el rostro de Sebastian para ver una reacción, y su instinto había sido correcto. Su cara se transformó como la cera que se derrite sobre una llama abierta, estaba verdaderamente ofendido. Alec sonrió triunfalmente.

-"Un placer, señor Lightwood", dijo uno de los hombres, extendiendo su brazo para estrechar su mano. Alec devolvió firmemente el apretón de manos e inmediatamente se unió a la conversación respondiendo preguntas sobre su educación y su historial de desempeño. Presentó a Jace también y pronto todos estaban hablando entre ellos. Sebastián se quedó inmóvil en el perímetro. En silencio.

Pronto llegó Clary, se veía impresionante con un vestido largo verde esmeralda. Jace prácticamente se cayó sobre sus propios pies apresurándose a pararse a su lado, su rostro irradiaba devoción.

Mientras Alec escuchaba a los hombres hablar de los fracasos de Estados Unidos en apoyar las Artes, su mente volvió a las palabras de Sebastian y la ira que tan fácilmente había provocado en él. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado por un momento de las verdaderas intenciones de Magnus al escuchar un discurso tan odioso? Era obvio en realidad, Sebastian estaba apelando a las inseguridades de Alec. Atacando sus debilidades sólo para aumentar su ataque contra su carrera y su felicidad. Alec lo estaba dejando meterse en si cabeza, sus palabras estaban devorando su alma como un cáncer. Miró de nuevo a Sebastian, forzando el contacto visual. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Alec le devolvió la mirada con una nueva confianza, quería que supiera que no lo había golpeado. Con una mirada audaz y valiente, quería que Sebastian supiera que no iba a ganar esta vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La cena y el espectáculo habían ido sin problemas. Alec, Jace y Clary estaban en el pequeño pasillo detrás del salón de baile abrazándose y felicitándose mientras Sebastian, que estaba a varios pies de distancia, permanecía estoicamente tranquilo.

-"¡Realmente lo hicimos chicos! ¡Eso fue perfecto!"- se jactó Clary, sintiéndose tan aliviada de haber completado todo su programa sin ningún error evidente- "¡Los Brahms, los Mozart, todos, perfectos! ¿Vieron la cara de la profesora Penhallow? ¡Estaba tan feliz que pensé que iba a saltar de su asiento!"

-"Sí, ya estaba contando el dinero en su mente"- respondió Jace con sarcasmo- "Sus focas bien entrenadas tocaron cada bocina"

-"Estoy contento de que haya terminado"- agregó Alec, ansioso por salir de su traje y tan lejos de Sebastian como sea posible.

-"¡Eso fue fantástico!"- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Víctor, su rostro radiante de orgullo- "Realmente superó las expectativas de todos, chicos. Un tremendo esfuerzo, realmente algo fenomenal de presenciar. Todos deberían estar muy orgullosos"

Alec sonrió cuando Victor le dio una palmada en la espalda. Hicieron muchos avances en los últimos días, lidiando con las consecuencias de la cena de la semana pasada. Alec estaba contento de ver a su profesor tan complacido con su desempeño, sin mencionar que le quitó algo de presión saber que no era probable que la junta lo echara ahora. Sin importar las mentiras que tuviera que contar Sebastián.

-"Ustedes, los niños, son libres de irse y celebrar. Definitivamente se lo han ganado. Este evento ahora se convertirá en cigarros y política, alégrense de no tener que quedarse"- agregó Víctor y Jace inmediatamente tiró de su pajarita para aflojar el nudo.

-"¡Gracias a Dios, salgamos de estos trajes de mono y tomemos algunas bebidas! ¿Vienes?"- preguntó Jace mientras metía su corbatín en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-"Gracias, pero realmente sólo quiero llegar a casa"- respondió Alec, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Magnus con la esperanza de que pudiera escabullirse y acompañarle.

-"Haz lo que quieras, pero la invitación es válida si cambias de opinión"- le dijo Jace mientras tomaba la mano de Clary y se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo.

-"Tengo que apresurarme a regresar"- agregó Víctor- "Felicitaciones a todos, otra vez"

Alec se quedó mirando a los tres desaparecer de la vista, sabiendo que Sebastian estaba justo detrás de él. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en él, como láseres disparando en su espalda. Luchó por mantener su respiración firme y su ritmo cardíaco lento. Él no iba a reaccionar esta vez, no iba a darle la satisfacción.

-"Hogar, dulce hogar, ¿eh, Lightwood? ¿Ansioso por volver al trabajo?"

Alec cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, luego se giró lentamente para enfrentar a Sebastian, sintiéndose valiente en su nueva determinación- "Sospecho que es mejor que a dónde tú vas. ¿Fiesta para uno? ¿Volver a la pizarra para intentar crear una nueva forma de insertarte en la vida de Magnus? Cuando claramente no está interesado en no ser otra cosa más que tu profesor"- Alec se acercó lentamente, cerrando la distancia entre ellos- "Y no importa lo que me hagas, eso no va a cambiar, ¿verdad? Independientemente de las mentiras que digas o las acusaciones que arrojes, todavía estarás solo. Y no puedes soportar eso"

Los ojos de Sebastian parpadearon y Alec sabía que finalmente había golpeado un nervio. Hubo un largo silencio, ninguno de los dos se movió ni pareció respirar. El tiempo mismo pareció detenerse cuando los dos hombres se quedaron solos en el oscuro pasillo. Entonces, de repente, los ojos de Sebastian se apagaron, como si se hubieran vuelto negros por dentro. Su rostro era inexpresivo, sin regalar una sola emoción. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio un paso hacia Alec para hablar.

-"Acabas de convertir mi próximo movimiento en algo muy fácil, Alexander"- dijo Sebastian rotundamente. Luego giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo como si estuviera dando un paseo dominical por Central Park. Cuando casi se perdió de vista, Alec lo oyó comenzó a silbar una melodía que juró que sonaba como una versión demente de las Variaciones Goldberg de Bach. Alec sintió que todo el vello en sus brazos se erizaba.

_Este loco imbécil va a intentar matarme._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales del Capítulo por**DownworldShadow**:
> 
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Sebastian es un enfermo, retorcido, hijo de puta. Las Variaciones Goldberg que se mencionan al final fueron mi pequeño saludo a Hannibal Lecter, quien siempre me recuerda a Sebastian en la forma en que mantiene su actitud calmada y fresca cuando está siendo extremadamente asesino.
> 
> Este capítulo es un poco incómodo porque estamos conduciendo a un gran momento del que no puedo hablar. El siguiente capítulo comienza con otro flashback que realmente explicará muchos más detalles sobre lo que está sucediendo. Creo que se sorprenderán al escuchar toda la historia. Además, Magnus y Alec se irán de la ciudad por un par de días, lo que finalmente les dará la oportunidad de hablar.


	11. Rêveries (Ensueños)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de recuerdos, se van dejando más pistas sobre el pasado de Magnus. Los flashbacks están en cursiva para que sea un poco más fácil de seguir.

_12 de abril de 1996_

_._

_Magnus se apresuró a subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, ya quince minutos tarde para su lección. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras se encontraba en la biblioteca de escucha, encontrando una rara grabación en vivo del concierto para violín de _ _Berwald_ _. Estaba tratando de luchar contra la necesidad de revisar más música, ya que tenía que graduarse en un par de semanas. En los últimos días, Catarina le había recordado varias veces que sólo debía recordar devolverlo todo antes de que terminara la escuela. Y Magnus ya tenía suficiente en su plato tratando de averiguar qué iba a hacer con su vida, después de Curtis._

_Finalmente, llegando a la oficina de Catarina, golpeó dos veces y luego entró rápidamente- "¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!"- se disculpó Magnus profusamente cuando entró en su oficina- "Perdí la noción del tiempo"_

_Catarina estaba sentada en su escritorio sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una especie de documento. Miró por encima de sus gafas de lectura con tono acusador- "Bueno, me preguntaba si ibas a aparecer hoy o si ya te habías mudado y te habías olvidado de mí"_

_Magnus puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente- "No seas ridícula, pasarán al menos otras dos semanas antes de que pueda hacerlo"_

_Catarina sonrió, ya acostumbrada a su particular marca de sarcasmo- "Bueno, entonces supongo que será mejor que te disfrute mientras aún estés aquí"- bromeó, bajando los papeles e hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente a su escritorio- "Siéntate y recupera el aliento, iba a sugerirte que nos saltemos la lección hoy de todos modos. Quiero hablarte de algo"_

_Magnus levantó una ceja con suspicacia, se acercó a la silla y se sentó justo en el borde. Su espalda recta como una flecha- "No vamos a tener la misma pelea de nuevo, ¿verdad?"_

_-"¿La pelea?"- se burló Catarina- "¿Como si sólo hubiera una?"- se reclinó en la silla giratoria de su escritorio con una mirada de consternación._

_Magnus se rió al ver lo rápido que podía agitar sus plumas- "Bueno, sólo una que realmente importa. Además, como les dije ayer, soy perfectamente capaz de tomar decisiones informadas, racionales y adultas por mi cuenta, muchas gracias"_

_-"¡Magnus, tienes catorce años!"- le recordó Catarina._

_-"¡Tengo casi quince años! Además, soy más maduro a los catorce años que el 90% de los veinteañeros en esta escuela"- respondió Magnus, listo para defender su argumento una vez más._

-_"Sí, lo sé"- respondió Catarina, sentándose de nuevo en posición vertical- "Pero como te sigo recordando, Philly* es un excelente lugar para vivir. Estarías cerca de Nueva York, Boston y D.C... todas las principales instalaciones y aeropuertos de alto rendimiento. Es una base ideal para cualquier músico que recién comienza. Además, puedo vigilarte aquí. Por mucho que te sorprenda escuchar, ¡no tienes la edad suficiente para alquilar un apartamento!"_

_Magnus se cruzó de brazos desafiante- "He estado en esta escuela durante siete años. Tengo mi título y dos diplomas de rendimiento. ¡He hecho todo lo que puedo hacer en esta ciudad y ahora estoy listo! Seguro que puedes entender eso"_

_-"Ugh, no quiero discutir sobre esto otra vez"- Catarina se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos- "Sólo estamos golpeando al mismo caballo muerto. Además, esa no es la razón por la que quería hablar contigo"_

_Magnus notó que parecía mucho más estresada que de costumbre. Sintió que algo la estaba molestando además de su entusiasmo por volar el nido- "¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha pasado algo?"_

_Catarina levantó la cabeza y exhaló profundamente. Su rostro se veía cansado y privado de sueño- "Ha habido un cambio... que te concierne a ti... y a tu futuro"_

_-"¿Mi futuro?"- dijo Magnus mientras se sentaba en la silla dándose cuenta de que esto iba a ser algo mucho más intenso de lo que esperaba. Agarró los brazos de la silla para sostenerse._

_-"Sí"- respondió Catarina, enderezando un montón de papeles en su escritorio- "Pero antes de decirte, quiero que me prometas que escucharás todo antes de tomar cualquier decisión precipitada. Esto es demasiado importante, Magnus, y no quiero que tus emociones empañen tu juicio"_

_Magnus sintió que cada nervio en su cuerpo se ponía de punta. No se había sentido tan ansioso desde el día en que fue llamado para escuchar las noticias sobre su madre. Y algo en los ojos de Catarina le hizo recordar ese día muy claramente en su mente. Ella había tenido la misma expresión nefasta, y eso lo dejó con una abrumadora sensación de presentimiento. Una parte de él ni siquiera quería escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir, no si eran malas noticias. No estaba seguro de que su corazón herido pudiera soportarlo._

_-"Hace dos días, el director recibió una carta certificada del abogado que maneja los pagos de tu educación... pidiéndole que se comunique con su oficina lo antes posible"- dijo Catarina, mirándose las manos._

_Magnus sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco y su garganta se contraía ante la mención de su misterioso benefactor. Aquella persona que había estado pagando todas sus matrículas y cuotas durante los últimos 5 años, además de proporcionar dinero para comida, gastos de manutención, libros, música, festivales de verano, un nuevo violín hace solo un año, y todo lo que fuera necesario. Fue realmente increíble. Todo lo que Magnus tenía que hacer era simplemente cargar lo que deseaba a su cuenta de la escuela y mágicamente al final de cada mes era pagado. Catarina siempre había insistido en que la persona quería permanecer en el anonimato y que incluso el propio director no sabía quién era. Todo el dinero había sido enviado por un abogado y nunca le habían pedido a Magnus nada a cambio._

_-"¿Qué quería?"- preguntó Magnus, su voz extrañamente suave y vulnerable._

_Catarina pudo ver el cambio en el comportamiento de Magnus y ella sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil para él. Ella hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma, por su bien- "El abogado notificó al director que el benefactor estaba listo para darse a conocer"_

_'Él', pensó Magnus. Así que era un hombre. El corazón de Magnus estaba acelerado. Las innumerables noches que había pasado despierto en la cama preguntándose quién podría ser esta persona, dónde viviría, de dónde provendría todo su dinero y, más especialmente, ¿cuál era el interés en su vida? Él casi había renunciado a tener las respuestas a cualquiera de estas preguntas, hasta ahora. Por increíble que pareciera, Magnus estaba finalmente a punto de descubrir quién era su salvador esotérico. Sus palmas estaban sudando cuando se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla. Sus ojos abiertos y brillantes- "¿Quién es él Catarina? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"_

_-"Lo que él quiere no es lo más importante aquí, Magnus"- respondió rápidamente Catarina- "No le debes nada a este hombre. ¿Lo entiendes? Nunca pediste su ayuda y no tienes ninguna obligación legal de siquiera acceder a reunirte con él. Como tu tutor legal, yo podría simplemente decirle no, y él puede esperar algunos años más hasta que tengas 18. Esa es una respuesta perfectamente legítima, y estoy seguro de que lo entendería"_

_-"¿Por qué no querría conocerlo? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Es algún tipo de criminal o algo así?"- Magnus sintió una oleada de pánico al pensar que el dinero de este hombre provenía de algún tipo de actividad ilegal._

_-"No, cariño, él no es un criminal. Pero me preocupa que pueda tener... motivos ocultos" los ojos de Catarina se apartaron de la mirada de Magnus como si ella no pudiera mirarlo._

_-"¿Motivos ocultos?"- preguntó Magnus, sintiendo otra oleada de ansiedad agarrar su estómago- "¿Por qué piensas eso?"_

_Catarina rebuscó con los papeles otra vez- "Bueno, no podemos estar seguros"_

_Magnus sintió que su miedo repentinamente se pasó al asiento trasero dando paso a una aplastante ola de amargura e ira. La oleada estalló antes de que pudiera detenerla- "¡Esta es la misma persona que me dijiste hace 5 años que era un santo! ¡Que estaría loco si no aceptaba su ayuda! ¡Que no debía 'preocuparme por los detalles'! ¡Que era 'algo bueno'! ¿Y ahora estás diciendo que este hombre podría tener alguna agenda oculta? ¿Qué? ¿Quiere venderme como esclavo sexual o algo así?"- la voz de Magnus resonaba a través de la pequeña oficina, estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera podía sentarse. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en un círculo cerrado frente al escritorio de Catarina, retorciéndose las manos._

_-"No seas ridículo"- resopló Catarina- "¡Este no es un momento para ser demasiado dramático! Simplemente estoy tratando de expresarte que debes ser cauteloso y realmente pensar en ello antes de tomar una decisión. Es un hombre muy rico y muy poderoso, Magnus, no alguien que ha llegado a donde está sin pisar algunas espaldas en el camino"_

_Magnus se detuvo y se lanzó hacia un lado del escritorio- "Entiendo, ¡no soy un niño! Sólo, por favor, dime su nombre por lo menos ¡No puedo soportar otro minuto! ¡Me lo merezco!"- dijo Magnus suplicante, su rostro se contrajo de angustia._

_Catarina soltó los papeles que sostenía y extendió sus palmas abiertas sobre el escritorio como para estabilizarse. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente para respirar, luego exhaló y se volvió hacia Magnus, mirándolo cara a cara- "Bien. Si lo quieres saber te lo diré. Pero tengo que decir una vez más, no tienes ninguna obligación en absoluto. Me mantendré firme en eso y te apoyaré a ti, pase lo que pase"_

_Magnus asintió, conteniendo la respiración. Preparándose para la respuesta de Catarina._

_-"Su nombre es Valentine Morgenstern"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¡Alexander! ¡Coge mi bolso Louis Vuitton del vestíbulo en tu camino de salida!"- gritó Magnus en dirigiéndose hacia el garaje. Sus brazos cargados de bolsas.

Alec estaba en la cocina empacando los últimos artículos en la nevera. Un poco de agua embotellada para acompañar las cinco botellas de champán que Magnus había insistido en llevar- "¿Otra bolsa?"- respondió Alec con un grito- "Sólo nos iremos por dos días, ¿sabes?"

Magnus no respondió. O bien ya estaba fuera del alcance del oído, o eligió ignorar el comentario. Alec reorganizó algunos de los trozos más grandes de hielo en un intento de cerrar la tapa- "No sé cómo demonios voy a levantar esto"- murmuró en voz baja, evaluando la enorme nevera. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que tendrían que llevar si este fuera un viaje más largo.

Cuando Alec finalmente tuvo el maletero todo empacado, con suficiente equipaje para un mes, sin duda, saltó al asiento del conductor ya sintiéndose exhausto- "¡Si se necesita tanto trabajo para una escapada de fin de semana, recuérdame que nunca debemos volver a hacerlo!"

-"Oh, basta"- dijo Magnus entusiasmado- "No es mucho. No estaba realmente seguro de lo que estaríamos haciendo, así que quería cubrir todas las bases"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco por décima vez en la última hora- "Sí, bueno, soy más del tipo un cepillo de dientes y un cambio extra de ropa. ¡Traes seis pares de zapatos!"

-"También he traído extras para ti"- sonrió Magnus bajando sus gafas de sol desde la parte superior de su cabeza con un gesto elegante- "Me lo puedes agradecer después"

Alec sacudió la cabeza en respuesta y luego arrancó el motor con un rugido- "Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que vuelvas adentro para traer más cosas"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salieron de la ciudad con el sol brillando, no había una sola nube en el cielo, y Alec de repente sintió que una luz se apoderaba de él. Era como si se hubieran alejado y dejado atrás todos sus problemas. Un problema específico, muy molesto en particular.

-"Qué día tan hermoso"- dijo Magnus desde el asiento del pasajero, inclinándose hacia atrás para permitir que el sol brille a través del quemacocos y bañe su rostro con su cálido brillo. Alec pensó que su piel brillaba como la arena del desierto. Cada pequeña molécula reflejando la luz del sol como una rociada de diamantes, tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a apartar la vista para no tener un accidente.

-"Sí, es hermoso"- suspiró Alec, claramente sin hablar del clima.

Alec no le había contado a Magnus sobre su encuentro con Sebastian la noche anterior. No le había contado acerca de sus comentarios hirientes e insultantes con respecto al auto o su comportamiento extraño y las amenazas apenas ocultas en el pasillo después de su actuación. Una parte de él sabía que Magnus necesitaba saberlo, pero otra parte temía que no le creyera. Alec sabía que tomaría una hora llegar a Glenwood Springs, así que esperaba que finalmente pudieran tener un tiempo ininterrumpido para hablar en el camino. Tal vez entonces él podría decirle.

-"¿Te importa si elijo la música?"- preguntó Alec inocentemente, buscando a tientas su iPhone.

-"¡Por supuesto que no, querido, dispara!"- dijo Magnus mientras se quitaba los zapatos y apoyaba los pies en el tablero.

Alec encendió su Bluetooth y presionó reproducir en la lista. Cuando comenzó la música, se preparó para la reacción de Magnus.

-"¡Oh Dios! ¿Soy yo?"-chilló Magnus dramáticamente- "¿Por qué debemos sufrir?"

-"Me encanta este álbum"- respondió Alec con dulzura- "Es uno de mis favoritos"

-"Ugh, _24 Caprices_ me da una guerra de recuerdos"- murmuró Magnus, claramente no contento con la elección musical de Alec.

-"Fue tu primer álbum, ¿no?"- preguntó Alec, ya sabiendo la respuesta, por supuesto. Toda su discografía estaba dedicada a recuerdos permanentes. Decidió usarlo como una forma de romper el hielo. Su meta número uno para el fin de semana, principalmente, era lograr que Magnus se abriera a hablar de su pasado. Personal o profesionalmente, cualquier cosa sería un paso en la dirección correcta. Y esperaba que este sea el comienzo.

-"Sí, así es"- respondió Magnus, sin decir nada más.

Alec continuó valientemente- "¿Tenías qué? ¿Quince años? "- estaba dispuesto a, literalmente, sacarle la verdad a Magnus si tenía que hacerlo.

-"Sip"- respondió Magnus, su respuesta aún más breve que la anterior, sin más información.

-"Lo siento, es simplemente fascinante para mí. No me puedo imaginar que un sello discográfico se me acercara a esa edad. ¿Debes haber estado volviéndote loco?"- continuó Alec, tratando de mantener la conversación ligera.

-"Supongo que podrías decir eso"- reflexionó Magnus, claramente sin morder el anzuelo.

-"¡Pero Alicante Records tiene a todos los grandes! Pearlman, Bell, Davis, Woods, Joslyn, bueno y por supuesto a ti. Eres mejor que todos ellos juntos"- elogió Alec, de verdad haciéndole la barba.

-"La adulación te llevará a todas partes, querido"- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa astuta y Alec finalmente sintió que podría haber encontrado una pequeña grieta en su armadura casi impenetrable.

-"Bueno, creo que Lydia ya voló mi cubierta de todos modos. Sabes que creo eres genial"- admitió Alec, con un ligero sonrojo traicionando sus mejillas.

-"Ah, sí, eso me recuerda, ¿dónde está ese pequeño libro de recuerdos que hiciste? ¡Me _muero_ por verlo!"- Magnus sonrió diabólicamente.

-"Tal vez le pida a mi mamá que me lo envíe con mi guitarra"- agregó Alec, sin la intención de decirle nada a su mamá o dejar que Magnus lo vea por supuesto. Eso sería una humillación más allá de cualquiera que pudiera soportar.

-"¿Tu guitarra?"

-"Sí, estaba pensando en que me la enviara, ya sabes, por diversión"

Magnus resopló- "Alexander, no necesitas que ella lo envíe, tengo siete guitarras en la casa. Puedes tomar el que quieras"

-"¿Siete?"- jadeó Alec, quedando boquiabierto.

-"Sí, siete, ¡el mismo número de veces en que dividí mi alma!"- Magnus se rió maniáticamente.

Alec mostró su pequeña sonrisa torcida, sus ojos juguetones miraron a Magnus, quien se estaba riendo a carcajadas- "¿Acabas de hacer una broma de Harry Potter?"

-"¿Impresionado?"- dijo Magnus, ladeando su cabeza y levantando ambas cejas.

-"Un poco, sí. No te tomé por un fan de Potter"

-"Ah, sí, el niño mago me ayudó a sobrevivir muchos vuelos largos sobre el océano en mi juventud"- admitió Magnus, acomodándose cómodamente en su asiento una vez más- "Creo que el primer libro salió casi al mismo tiempo que promocionaba este álbum"

Alec vio otra pequeña ventana de oportunidad abierta y decidió seguir investigando- "Eso debe haber sido duro, viajar a todos esos países solo a una edad tan temprana. Todas esas actuaciones. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?"

La sonrisa de Magnus se fue desvaneciendo gradualmente cuando sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Parecía estar viajando a un millón de kilómetros de su mente. Alec esperó lo que pareció una eternidad para que respondiera, aterrorizado de haber dicho algo malo.

Finalmente Magnus dejó escapar un largo suspiro y respondió- "Aguantas lo que es insoportable y resistes, eso es todo"

Alec se sorprendió por ese comentario oscuro y deprimente. Agarró con fuerza el volante con ambas manos tratando de pensar qué demonios podría decirle. Las montañas que flanqueaban el coche en ambos lados eran tan pacíficas y majestuosas que era difícil imaginar cómo su conversación había tomado este giro sombrío. Esperó un momento, luego eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado- "Esa es una lección difícil de aprender para un niño"- respondió tímidamente, esperando que no dijera nada para hacer que Magnus se apague de nuevo.

-"Sí, incluso más difícil de recordar como adulto"- agregó Magnus.

Alec reflexionó sobre esta declaración críptica, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la pista de hacia dónde iba esta discusión- "¿Por qué piensas eso? Quiero decir, ¿por qué es más difícil para un adulto?"

-"Los niños son muy resilientes, pueden soportar mucho dolor y sufrimiento porque no conocen nada más", dijo Magnus sombríamente.

-"¿Soportaste mucho sufrimiento?"- preguntó Alec, por primera vez sintiendo miedo de lo que pudiera escuchar.

Magnus volvió a guardar silencio y Alec no se atrevió a respirar mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-"A veces es mucho más difícil ver a alguien más sufrir que experimentar el dolor"- murmuró Magnus. Su voz impregnada de cruda emoción.

Alec no sabía a quién se refería Magnus. Pensó que debía estar hablando de sus padres. Sabía que habían muerto cuando él era muy joven. ¿Tal vez habían estado enfermos? ¿Quizás Magnus los había visto deteriorarse? Eso sería devastador para cualquier niño. Alec sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras trataba de imaginar perder a su familia. Mirándolos lenta y dolorosamente apagarse, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos. El miedo a quedarse solo en el mundo, y no saber dónde estaría el hogar. Alec no sabía qué decir. Retiró su mano derecha del volante y se estiró para agarrar la de Magnus, apretándolo de manera tranquilizadora. De alguna manera, la conversación se había desviado de su rumbo previsto de desenterrar la suciedad en Sebastian y cambió a la familia de Magnus.

-"Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo"- admitió Alec honestamente. Frotando la parte superior de la mano de Magnus con su pulgar en un intento de consolarlo.

Magnus ni siquiera notó el suave toque de la mano de Alec. Se limitó a mirar hacia delante, con los ojos vacíos- "No, no puedes"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Domingo 12 de mayo de 1996._

.

_Magnus empacó lo último de su ropa de invierno en un baúl grande que debía ser llevado a las instalaciones de almacenamiento de la escuela. El dormitorio vacío parecía mucho más grande ahora, cada sonido haciendo eco y rebotando en las paredes desnudas. Todo lo que quedaba era su maleta empacada junto a la puerta y su violín. Su vuelo sería en poco más de tres horas y su estómago temblaba de nervios. Los eventos que ocurrieron en las últimas semanas fueron impactantes, por decir lo menos. No solo había descubierto la identidad de su benefactor, sino que también se había planeado un viaje para conocerlo cara a cara. A pesar de las abrumadoras objeciones de Catarina. Magnus estaba listo para volar solo a Los Ángeles y quedarse allí durante una semana. Se reuniría con el Sr. Morgenstern y sería su invitado especial en varios eventos importantes. Le habían enviado por fax un itinerario completo a la escuela con todas las fechas, horarios y ubicaciones, junto con una lista de información de contacto para las personas que se encargarían de manejar cada aspecto de la estadía de Magnus. Había estudiado todos los papeles durante días y no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado._

_-"¿Magnus?"- le llamó Catarina desde el pasillo, golpeando contra su puerta._

_-"¡Entra!"- respondió Magnus, cerrando la tapa de su baúl._

_-"Bueno, parece que tienes todo empacado y listo para irte"- dijo Catarina, su voz un poco melancólica._

_-"Tan listo como puedo estarlo"- murmuró Magnus, deteniéndose para echar un último vistazo por la habitación._

_-"Todavía hay tiempo para cambiar de opinión, sabes. No tienes que hacer esto"- respondió Catarina con delicadeza, aprovechando su última oportunidad para disuadirlo._

_Magnus exhaló con fuerza, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con consternación- "Si, tienes razón. Simplemente puedo ir a la tienda de Hallmark y encontrar una tarjeta que diga '¡Gracias por el medio millón de dólares, tenga una vida agradable!'. Estoy seguro de que tienen varios diseños para elegir"_

_-"No hagas bromas, estoy hablando en serio, Magnus"- la voz de Catarina era suplicante. Su rostro angustiado._

_Magnus se giró para mirar a Catarina, desafiando valientemente su objeción por millonésima vez- "Si tomar un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Los Ángeles durante una semana es lo que se necesita para sentirse un poco menos culpable por todo el dinero gratis que he estado recibiendo de este tipo durante los últimos cinco años, entonces, por supuesto, ¡voy a ir!"_

_Catarina levantó ambas palmas en señal de rendición- "Está bien, está bien, no quiero pelear. Solo por favor prométeme que serás cuidadoso. Y si por un momento te sientes incómodo o presionado de alguna manera, quiero que me llames. ¿Por favor?"_

_-"Estaré bien, lo prometo"- dijo Magnus, agachándose para agarrar su estuche de violín, girándolo sobre su hombro- "Solo voy a sonreír y ser la persona normalmente graciosa e ingeniosa de siempre. Seguramente pasará la semana y volveré aquí para hacerte la vida más difícil antes de que te des cuenta"- dijo con un guiño descarado._

_Catarina le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura, tratando desesperadamente de enmascarar la horrible sensación que tenía dentro. Al final, ella dejaría que esta fuera su decisión porque sabía que si intentaba obligarlo a quedarse, sólo se sentiría más culpable. Ella había tratado de repetirse una y otra vez: '¿Qué problemas podrían ocurrirle en siete días?' Había viajado solo a Europa y Asia diez veces más. Magnus era un viajero experto y ella confiaba en él más allá de cualquier duda. Pero no importa cuántas veces haya tratado de convencerse a sí misma de que no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un terrible error._

_Magnus pudo ver cuán preocupada estaba Catarina- "¡Oh, dame un abrazo! ¡Sé que te mueres por!"- Y él la recibió con los brazos extendidos._

_Catarina lo agarró en un apretado abrazo, enterrando su cara contra su hombro, incapaz de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran- "Sabes que te quiero mucho y estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora en tu vida"- Magnus la apretó con fuerza mientras sus sollozos continuaban, su camisa se humedeció rápidamente- "En lo que a mí respecta, tú eres mi familia Magnus, y siempre estaré aquí para ti sin importar lo que pase"_

_-"Lo sé"- respondió Magnus, dándole palmaditas en su temblorosa la espalda- "Yo también te quiero"- estaba un poco nervioso por su crisis emocional. De repente se sintió como un cambio de roles completo donde él era el adulto y ella una niña. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse como el fuerte en esta relación- "Por favor, no te preocupes, estaré bien"_

_Catarina se apartó y se limpió la humedad de los ojos. Magnus le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_-"¡Será mejor que así sea, o nunca dejaré de decirte 'te lo dije'"- su rostro triste y con lágrimas rompiéndose en una de burla autoritaria. Luego se inclinó para agarrar el asa de la maleta de Magnus y se la ofreció a él de mala gana. Él la agarró, sonrió una última vez y luego salió de la habitación con decidida confianza. No se atrevió a volverse para mirar cómo se cerraba la puerta detrás de él, sus propias lágrimas ya ardían en el fondo de sus ojos._

_Magnus salió del dormitorio y bajó a la acera para encontrarse con el taxi que lo esperaba para llevarlo al aeropuerto. Le pasó la maleta al conductor y se subió al asiento trasero, agarrando su violín con fuerza. Respiró hondo otra vez, guardó el estuche en la tabla del piso que tenía delante, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió para mirar por última vez por la ventana. Curtis había sido su hogar desde los siete años y había sido feliz allí, en su mayor parte. Después de una semana en Los Ángeles, volvería a ver a Catarina antes de ir a Austria para una competencia internacional de violín. Pero de alguna manera no sería lo mismo volver como alumno y quedarse en su casa. Nunca más volvería a llamar a casa a Curtis, nunca iría tarde a Locust Street para una clase magistral, ni se quedaría despierto toda la noche para un examen de teoría musical. Esa etapa de su vida había terminado... cuando la mayoría de los niños de su edad acababan de empezar._

_El conductor comenzó a alejarse y Magnus se despidió en silencio de su escuela. Se sentía optimista sobre su futuro. Ya tenía varios conciertos reservados, así como invitaciones a innumerables festivales y concursos. Con Catarina a su lado apoyándolo en cada paso del camino, realmente sentía que el cielo era el límite tanto personal como profesionalmente._

_Pero, lamentablemente, lo que Magnus no sabía, cuando el taxi tomó velocidad para incorporarse a la autopista, era que después de hoy pasarían ocho largos y dolorosos años hasta que volviera a ver a Catarina. Y en ese momento, sería casi irreconocible a esta versión audazmente idealista de sí mismo. El dolor y la angustia que aguardaban podrían alterar la vida de Magnus para siempre._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec y Magnus se detuvieron debajo del pórtico del Glenwood Hot Springs Resort y fueron inmediatamente recibidos por una rubia entusiasta que estaba claramente tan emocionada que estaba a punto de estallar. Magnus fue el primero en salir del vehículo y ella corrió ansiosamente a su lado con un brazo extendido.

-"Señor, Bane, ¡qué absoluto honor y privilegio es darte la bienvenida a Glenwood Springs! Soy Sophie Piper, hablamos por teléfono ayer. ¡Hemos estado esperando ansiosamente su llegada!"

-"Oh, Dios, ¿qué hiciste?"- murmuró Alec en voz baja mientras salía lentamente de su lado del auto. Magnus sólo se dio la vuelta y guiñándole un ojo antes de girarse para saludar a la mujer.

-"¡El placer es todo nuestro, por supuesto!"- le respondió Magnus con su encanto y gracia habituales- "Muchas gracias por conceder mi solicitud en tan poco tiempo. Estoy seguro de que no fue una tarea fácil por su parte"

-"Bueno, no todos los días tenemos un invitado famoso acompañándonos aquí en el hotel. Nos complace darle la bienvenida y ¡hemos reservado todo el piso superior! Sólo para usted y el señor Lightwood"

El notorio rubor de Alec al instante se encendió al rojo vivo cuando la mujer le sonrió con una mirada de complicidad.

_Voy a matarlo._

La molesta mujer enérgica continuó- "Harold aquí llevará su equipaje a sus suites, si me acompañan, tengo tus llaves listas en la recepción".

Mientras la mujer avanzaba para guiarlos dentro del lugar, Alec agarró el brazo de Magnus y lo acercó lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído- "¿Era realmente necesario reservar un _piso_ entero?"

Magnus sonrió maliciosamente- "Alexander, estos viejos hoteles son conocidos por tener paredes delgadas como papel. Les estoy haciendo un favor a los otros huéspedes, ¿no crees?"

El rubor de Alec se profundizó- "En serio te odio ahora mismo"

-"¡Aquí estamos!"- declaró alegremente la mujer- "Estas son sus llaves, siéntase libre de alojarse en cualquiera de las suites que guste. Esta es mi tarjeta, he agregado mi número de teléfono personal en la parte posterior. Por favor, avíseme si hay algo que pueda hacer para que su estadía sea más cómoda"

Magnus le estrechó la mano y le dio una generosa propina, mientras Alec miraba el suelo. Sophie les dio las gracias profusamente y, finalmente, regresó de donde venía.

-"¡Vamos, anímate!"- dijo Magnus, juguetonamente golpeando a Alec en el brazo- "Tengo guardadas muchas más sorpresas divertidas para el fin de semana, esto es solo el comienzo"

-"Genial"- murmuró Alec- "¿Todas implican total humillación y vergüenza?"

-"Sólo las realmente buenas"- bromeó Magnus mientras enganchaba su brazo bajo el codo de Alec y lo arrastraba hacia el ascensor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que llegaron al piso superior, Magnus sacó las tarjetas de su bolsillo y las desplegó frente a Alec como una baraja de cartas.

-"¡Elige una!"

Alec reflexionó sobre las cinco opciones y fue por la tarjeta en el medio. Suite 807, que resultó ser la última puerta al final del pasillo.

Cuando pasaron por las otras cuatro, Magnus condujo a Alec con la mano colocada en la parte baja de su espalda. Una vez que llegaron a su puerta, Alec colocó a tientas la tarjeta de acceso hasta que finalmente hizo clic. Magnus guio a Alec a través de la puerta y, tan pronto como se cerró detrás de ellos, inmediatamente empujó su cuerpo contra él.

-"He querido hacer esto todo el día"- confesó Magnus en la calidez del cuello de Alec, aspirándolo. Sus cuerpos se moldearon perfectamente, aunque Alec pudo sentir un poco más de urgencia en el abrazo de Magnus.

-"¿Estás bien?"- susurró Alec contra la oreja de Magnus, abrazándolo.

-"Ahora lo estoy"- murmuró Magnus, sus labios moviéndose contra la suave y aterciopelada piel de Alec.

Alec lo apretó más fuerte, con la esperanza de aliviar las heridas que había vuelto a abrir involuntariamente en su corto, pero intenso viaje en automóvil.

-"Lo siento"- dijo Alec mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro de Magnus- "Espero no haberte molestado... quiero decir, sé que te molesté... y lo siento... pero espero no haber arruinado el fin de semana"

-"Está bien, mi amor, el fin de semana está lejos de ser arruinado. Vamos a buscar el equipaje y abrir una botella de champán. Realmente necesito una bebida"- con eso dicho, Magnus se alejó, dejando a Alec parado allí lamentando toda su interrogación para explorar los secretos ocultos del pasado de Magnus.

Los dos hombres se pusieron en marcha para buscar su equipaje, que terminó estando a solo una suite de distancia. Sirvieron dos copas de champán y salieron al balcón que daba al impresionante cañón Glenwood. Las montañas eran incluso más hermosas desde este punto que las de la casa de Magnus. Sus caras rocosas parecían estar pintadas en tonos naranjas, con estrías que marcaban el paso del tiempo. Eran impresionantes en su grandeza. Inclinándose sobre la baranda, podían ver las piscinas de aguas termales abajo. Una gran piscina rodeada por una docena de privados, muchos de ellos escondidos detrás de intencionales barricadas de arbustos y árboles.

Alec pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus y lo atrajo hacia él. Poco a poco bebieron de sus copas disfrutando de este momento tranquilo en los brazos del otro. Al mirar hacia arriba vieron a un águila volando con gracia en círculos sobre sus cabezas.

-"Esto es perfecto"- comentó Alec, interrumpiendo el largo silencio.

-"Mmm, si lo es"- estuvo de acuerdo Magnus, bebiendo la última gota.

-"¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? ¿Has estado aquí antes?"- le preguntó Alec, sabiendo que Magnus era bastante nuevo en el área.

-"Hice que Ragnor viniera a investigar algunos lugares para nosotros. Él sabe lo que me gusta"

Alec se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de nuevo- "Vaya, supongo que ha estado trabajando para ti durante mucho tiempo si te conoce tan bien. ¿Vino contigo desde California?"

Magnus giró distraídamente su copa, mirando pensativamente sobre el cañón- "Ragnor no sólo trabaja para mí, es uno de mis amigos más antiguos y queridos. Más que un amigo en realidad, él es familia para mí. Sabes, Alexander, puedo contar con una mano las personas en que confío. No es algo fácil para mí. Pero él es uno de ellos"

-"¿Quiénes son los otros cuatro?"-preguntó Alec con franqueza, muy curioso por conocer a los miembros de este círculo de confianza de élite.

Magnus tomó las dos copas vacías y las dejó en la barandilla, luego se volvió hacia Alec, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de su torso- "Puedo decirte que uno de ellos... es alto, extremadamente guapo, extremadamente amable, extraordinariamente talentoso y, sin lugar a dudas, lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida"

Alec sintió un torrente de sangre que fluía directamente hacia su corazón, calentando el centro de su cuerpo hasta su alma. Bajó la cabeza para buscar los labios de Magnus y su beso conectó con una pasión ardiente. Alec no sabía lo que había hecho para merecer la confianza de Magnus, pero el sentimiento de absoluta gratitud lo abrumó. Desesperado por demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba, Alec envolvió la boca de Magnus con la suya y la cubrió con una variedad de los besos más fervientes y tiernos que podía producir. Primero adorando su labio superior, su ligera barba incipiente hacía cosquillas en la barbilla de Alec. Luego se desplazó al labio inferior y se lo llevó suavemente a la boca para chupar la carne suave. Magnus exhaló profundamente y Alec se sumergió en su calor, saboreando y devorando su propia esencia. Sus lenguas bailaban y giraban sensualmente, rodando una contra otra mientras sus cuerpos se apretaban aún más. Alec podría perderse en este sentimiento tan fácilmente, la perfección del beso de Magnus lo transportó instantáneamente a un estado de felicidad pura. El tiempo siempre se detenía en estos momentos, respirando el aliento del otro aturdiendo a Alec. Sus labios hinchados por el beso eran cálidos y húmedos cuando él llevó cada una de sus manos a la cuna al rostro de Magnus, sintiendo como su fuerte mandíbula se apretaba mientras lo sostenía tan delicadamente. Alec se retiró un poco hacia atrás para poder besar suavemente cada esquina de su boca, luego, lentamente, viajó a través de la costura de los labios de Magnus como una pluma antes de sumergirse entre ellos nuevamente. Alec quería expresar todo lo que sentía en su corazón, pero no podía hacer justicia con palabras. Quería que Magnus supiera que siempre estaría allí para protegerlo, para cuidarlo y para amarlo con todo su corazón. Quería sostenerlo en sus brazos para siempre y besar todo su dolor.

-"Te amo"- suspiró Alec jadeando por aire, volviendo a conectar sus labios a toda prisa, sin querer que Magnus tuviera la oportunidad de responder. Esto era todo para él ahora, aunque sabía que no podía cambiar el pasado. Cualquiera que fuera el dolor que había soportado, Alec no podía arreglarlo. Su amor de hoy y desde este momento era el único remedio que pudo ofrecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Domingo 12 de mayo de 1996._

_._

_Magnus se abrió paso por el pasillo principal y bajó por la escalera mecánica hasta el área de reclamo de equipaje sintiéndose un poco desfasado. El sol de California brillaba a través de los enormes tragaluces, pero su reloj interno le decía que era casi la hora de acostarse. Estaba hambriento y aturdido, y eso no una combinación divertida. Cuando bajó de la parte inferior de la escalera mecánica, se encontró con una multitud de conductores y operadores turísticos que sostenían carteles y gritaban nombres. No tardó mucho en encontrar el único letrero marcado 'Bane' en manos de un hombre muy amigable y de aspecto jovial. Curiosamente fuera de lugar entre las otras caras en la multitud._

_-"¿El maestro Bane supongo?"- le dijo el hombre a Magnus, sus ojos brillaban cálidamente._

_-"Sí, ese soy yo"- respondió- "Pero por favor, llámame Magnus"_

_El hombre sonrió aún más- "Muy bien, Magnus, ¡bienvenido a la soleada California! ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?"_

_-"Estuvo bien"- respondió Magnus, dejando fuera la parte sobre el hombre sentado a su lado que roncó como un oso pardo durante seis horas._

_-"¡Eso es maravilloso! Ahora sígame, nos dirigiremos al carrusel cuatro y reclamaremos sus maletas"_

_-"Sólo es una mochila"- le dijo Magnus, preguntándose si tal vez no había empacado lo suficiente._

_-"Bueno, eso será más fácil, ¿no?"- dijo el hombre con optimismo. Obviamente, era capaz de encontrar un lado positivo en cualquier cosa, probablemente debido a su buena disposición._

_Magnus nunca había sido recibido en el aeropuerto por alguien así. Su familiar acento británico le trajo recuerdos de otra vida, una en la que no pensaba a menudo, excepto cuando se enfrentaba a un sonido u olor reconocible. Se sentía como ser recibido por alguien que conocía._

_-"El señor Morgenstern me ha designado su conductor personal para toda la duración de su estadía"- lo llevaré directamente a la casa para que se instale, luego habrá una cena esta noche con algunos colegas cercanos que están más que ansiosos por conocerle"_

_Magnus sintió que su corazón se hundía. 'Ugh, una cena'. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era salir de su arrugada ropa de viaje e irse a la cama. Una cena significaba cantidades excesivas de inevitables preguntas personales y profesionales, que siempre resultaban incómodamente invasivas. Afortunadamente, él ya había descubierto la magia del café a su corta edad, dándose cuenta de que iba a ser una noche muy larga._

_-"Suena genial"- dijo Magnus, intentando sonar excitado._

_El hombre inmediatamente captó su desdén- "Ah, me parece que eso podría no ser exactamente lo que tenías en mente para esta noche"_

_-"Bueno, estoy un poco cansado"- admitió Magnus._

_-"¡No digas más! Puedo llamar por teléfono y avisar al personal de que necesitas un descanso. La cena se puede reprogramar fácilmente para un momento más conveniente"- inmediatamente, el hombre sacó un teléfono móvil y sacó la antena con un chasquido._

_-"No, no, estaré bien"- objetó Magnus- "Tal vez sólo una parada rápida por cafeína? Eso debería ser suficiente"- Magnus definitivamente no quería que su primera impresión fuera la de una diva demasiado exigente... cancelando planes desde el primer momento en que se bajó del avión._

_El hombre bajó la antena y dejó caer el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- "Por supuesto. ¿Podemos parar por una Coca-Cola? ¿O tal vez un Mountain Dew? No estoy seguro de que beben los chicos en estos días"- bromeó el hombre._

_-"Soy más del tipo 'un fuerte café negro'"- confesó Magnus, esperando que no fuera demasiado difícil._

_-"Ah, eres de los míos"- se jactó el hombre, dándole a Magnus una palmada en la espalda de una manera muy amigable y familiar- "Café será, ¡y conozco exactamente el lugar!"_

_Magnus se sintió aliviado. Parece que este hombre no iba a ser tu tipo típico besador de culo, sino alguien que realmente quería ayudarle simplemente porque se divertía con eso. Era una grata sorpresa- "Gracias ehhh... perdón, ¿no entendí tu nombre?"_

_-"Ah sí, mis disculpas. Soy el Sr. Fell, pero viendo que ya estamos en el primer nombre, puedes llamarme Ragnor"_

_-"Gracias... Ragnor"- asintió Magnus, sintiendo que había hecho un amigo inesperado._

_-"Es mi gran placer Magnus, mi gran placer de hecho"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales del Capítulo por **DownworldShadow**:
> 
> Las cosas están empezando a tener sentido, ¿no? ;) Tienen alguna pieza más del rompecabezas, aunque creo que se sorprenderán de ver qué sucede a continuación. Probablemente no sea lo que están esperando.
> 
> Rêveries se refiere al primer movimiento de la Symphonie fantastique de Berlioz. Que se sabe que es una especie de sueño inducido por drogas, pensé que encajaba bastante bien en las secuencias de flashback de este capítulo.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> **Philly**: Se refiere a la ciudad de Philadelphia


	12. Air on the G String (Aria para la Cuerda de Sol)

-"¿Vamos a probar esas aguas termales?"- preguntó Magnus mientras Alec cerraba la puerta corrediza del balcón.

-"Claro, suena divertido"- en realidad, Alec no sabía qué esperar, nunca antes había estado en una fuente termal, pero la idea de estar en el agua con Magnus definitivamente despertó su interés.

-"Llamaré al servicio de limpieza para solicitar un servicio de cobertura anticipada y les haré saber que pueden enviar a alguien para recoger los platos del almuerzo después de que nos vayamos"- dijo Magnus mientras alcanzaba el teléfono de la habitación. Claramente él era el más experimentado cuando se trataba de la etiqueta en los hoteles.

Ambos se pusieron rápidamente sus trajes de baño, el de Alec era azul marino bastante sencillo, con costuras blancas. Magnus usó uno negro azabache con motivos dorados que se extendían por la tela. Se pusieron suaves batas del hotel y sandalias de bambú para complementar. Magnus tomó sus billeteras y teléfonos y los arrojó en una bolsa de mimbre junto con otra botella de champán.

-"Te ves adorable"- ronroneó Magnus, tratando de darle una juguetona nalgada.

-"Me siento como idiota"- Alec se quejó mientras tiraba de las correas de su bata- "¿No puedo ponerme una camiseta?"

Magnus sonrió a sabiendas- "Te alegrará tener esa bata cuando el aire fresco de la montaña golpee tu piel húmeda"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. Había estado nadando en el Océano Atlántico toda su vida mientras crecía en Nueva York, no necesitaba una bata frou frou para protegerlo del frío. Pero la aceptó, por amor a Magnus.

Bajaron al primer piso, donde se encontraba el spa, luego giraron hacia la salida trasera. Justo antes de llegar a las puertas, fueron recibidos por la exuberante Sophie Piper de nuevo. Su sonrisa apareció en su rostro como una concursante de belleza.

-"Sr. Bane y Sr. Lightwood! ¡Que maravilloso verlos de nuevo! ¿Van a disfrutar de las aguas termales?"

_'No, simplemente nos gusta andar con túnicas tontas y sandalias incómodas por diversión'_, pensó Alec para sí mismo.

-"Sí, ahí nos dirigimos"- le respondió Magnus, dándole un codazo a Alec como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-"¡Maravilloso! Veamos lo que tenemos disponible... hmm..."- ella se agachó debajo de un mostrador de mármol reluciente- "Ah, sí, pueden tomar la # 7. Ofrece una hermosa vista de la montaña y tiene _mucha privacidad_"- le dirigió a Alec un pequeño guiño y luego buscó algo otra vez, él podía sentir sus mejillas comenzando a arder. Aquí tienen su llave y unas toallas extra. Si hay algo más que necesiten, simplemente presionen el botón de llamada que está junto a la puerta y enviaré a alguien para que los ayude"

Alec tímidamente agarró las cálidas toallas mientras Magnus tomaba la llave del número 7 y le daba una cuantiosa propina otra vez. Al parecer, tenía dinero en la mano en todo momento, lo que de repente hizo que Alec se sintiera muy inexperto.

Se abrieron paso a través del césped trasero, siguiendo un camino de piedra que conducía a un gran cartel con flechas que señalaban las ubicaciones de cada fuente termal privada. Alec sintió que estaba entrando en un laberinto de jardín mientras seguían un sendero serpenteante hacia el # 7. El camino giraba y se curvaba varias veces antes de llegar finalmente a la puerta marcada con el número correcto.

-"Aquí estamos"- declaró Magnus- "¡Número siete!"- giró la llave para abrir la puerta de hierro forjado y esta chilló ruidosamente mientras se abrían paso a través de la pequeña entrada. Una vez dentro, la puerta volvió a cerrarse detrás de ellos. Había otro camino corto de tejas de pizarra que iba alrededor de un alto seto, y luego, escondido detrás de él, había un oasis que Alec no esperaba ver.

-"Wow, esto es genial"- dijo Alec, sorprendido.

Había una hermosa pérgola de madera entrelazada con gruesas capas de enredaderas, cubiertas de diminutas flores púrpuras y blancas. Debajo había dos sillones mullidos y muy cómodos que estaban cubiertos con suaves toallas blancas. Justo a la izquierda había una gran piscina casi jacuzzi rodeada completamente de piedras oscuras y húmedas. Parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar, como si hubieran salido del centro de la Tierra junto con el agua en remolino. Eran dentadas, porosas y de aspecto antiguo. Muy diferente de las rocas lisas que había visto alrededor de los arroyos en las montañas en Aspen.

El agua del interior giraba suavemente y ondulaba con tiras de vapor que salían de su superficie, a Alec le recordó un caldero, y las piedras oscuras hacían que el agua se viera negra. Detrás de la piscina había una cascada que fluía suavemente y una vista absolutamente asombrosa de las montañas. La escena parecía sacada de un folleto de viaje.

Magnus fue el primero en hacer un movimiento. Se quitó las sandalias, se quitó la bata y la arrojó sobre una de las sillas vacías. Luego se dirigió a la orilla del agua, sumergió su pie lentamente y deslizó sus dedos en un pequeño círculo a través del agua- "Perfecto"- declaró felizmente.

Alec siguió su ejemplo, arrojando la túnica encima de la suya- "¿Está caliente?"

-"En realidad no, es más como un baño cálido"

Alec metió una pierna y quedó gratamente sorprendido por la temperatura del agua no demasiado caliente. Realmente no era como una bañera de hidromasaje, Magnus había acertado en llamarlo un baño. Rápidamente se dirigió al agua, agarró la mano de Magnus y tiró de él para que lo siguiera.

-"Espera, quiero entrar lentamente"- respondió Magnus, resistiéndose contra la fuerza de Alec.

-"Ven aquí"- dijo Alec con un gruñido sexy en su voz, y empujó a Magnus en el agua apoyándolo contra su pecho, sus cuerpos se estrellaron y luego se hundieron lentamente en el calor. Magnus envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec y sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, la ingravidez hacía que sea fácil aferrarse a su cuerpo.

-"Mmm"- gimió Alec con aprobación, colocando sus manos debajo de las piernas de Magnus, deslizándolas sobre su pulida y suave carne con facilidad. Los agarró suavemente y levantó el flotante cuerpo de Magnus sólo un centímetro más arriba para poder colocarlo sobre su regazo. Encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas perfectamente conectadas.

-"Ves"- suspiró Magnus- "Sabía que esto te encantaría"

Alec se movía en círculos perezosos, ocasionalmente rozando sus dedos contra el suelo rocoso para guiarlos. No había una persona a la vista, los arbustos gruesos y la pérgola de arco aseguraban su total privacidad. El único sonido ocasional provenía de la brisa que soplaba o de un pájaro que circulaba por encima. Era como su pequeño rincón de cielo donde nadie podía encontrarles. Era la primera vez en días que Alec se sentía realmente seguro. Su mente aún estaba plagada por la escalofriante conversación que había tenido la noche anterior después de la recaudación de fondos. Por mucho que intentaba olvidarse de él y disfrutar el fin de semana únicamente con Magnus, no podía dejar de imaginarse los ojos de Sebastian, cómo el verde se había ensombrecido. Hizo que el cabello de Alec se pusiera de punta.

Ansioso por volver a concentrar su atención en Magnus, Alec llevó una mano a la superficie del agua y la ahuecó, llenando su palma con agua. Luego lo levantó lentamente hacia el hombro de Magnus, inclinándolo suavemente y observando cómo el agua corría por su pecho bronceado.

-"Eres tan hermoso"- suspiró Alec, inclinándose para besar las brillantes cuentas que se aferraban a la piel de Magnus. Era cálida y aterciopeladamente suave contra sus labios. Sus manos se movieron hacia la parte baja de su espalda y lo acercaron más a sus caderas- "¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?"

Magnus levantó sus manos en la parte posterior del cabello de Alec, pasando sus dedos húmedos a través de sus gruesos mechones- "Podríamos intentarlo, mi amor... pero podríamos convertirnos en pasas"

-"No me importa"- murmuró Alec, arrastrando sus dientes a lo largo del hombro de Magnus, mordiendo su carne.

Magnus apretó a Alec con fuerza entre sus muslos, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás para exponer toda la longitud de su cuello. El agua empapó su nuca y la línea del cabello cuando la boca de Alec se movió a lo largo de su clavícula, besando con avidez y chupando su estructura ósea exquisitamente definida. El aliento de Magnus comenzó a acelerarse y pudo sentir ambos miembros crecer con fuerza uno contra el otro debajo de la superficie del agua.

-"Nunca duraremos aquí si sigues así"- gimió Magnus cuando la lengua de Alec se deslizó sobre la manzana de Adán expuesta, sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la piel húmeda para dejar un rastro de besos hasta su barbilla.

-"¿Por qué no me follas aquí mismo?"- susurró Alec sin aliento contra su línea de la mandíbula, sus manos ahora clavadas en la fuerte espalda de Magnus.

-"Por increíble que parezca, no lo recomiendo. En realidad es bastante doloroso"- le informó Magnus- "Y no me gustaría hacerte daño"

Alec echó un vistazo a las sillas- "Entonces vamos a salir del agua"

-"Acabamos de entrar"- refutó Magnus mientras sujetaba el cabello de Alec en puños apretados, clavando sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo.

-"Pero te deseo"- se quejó Alec con impaciencia cuando finalmente se dirigió a los labios de Magnus- "Ha pasado tanto tiempo"

Magnus sonrió al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Alec- "¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Qué hay de ayer en el coche?"

-"Eso no contó"

Magnus soltó una melodiosa carcajada- "¡Oh, en serio! ¿No contó? ¿Y puede saberse por qué dirías eso?"

Alec no dejó que su conversación lo distrajera de su meta. Se movió a la línea de la mandíbula de Magnus besando su fuerte borde, siguiendo su curva con la lengua mientras se abría camino hacia su oreja. Le mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo y luego habló suavemente contra su mejilla- "Porque estaba enojado por el auto, y no pude disfrutarlo"

Magnus volvió a reírse, pero esta vez resonó profundamente, las vibraciones graves y sensuales- "Oh, me permito disentir, creo que te la pasaste bastante bien"

Alec metió sus manos en la parte posterior de la pretina de Magnus y las deslizó hacia abajo, agarrando firmemente su culo desnudo. Luego empujó sus cuerpos hacia el borde de la piscina, sujetando a Magnus contra las rocas. El rocío de la cascada arrojaba pequeñas gotas de agua sobre su piel. Alec sintió que la niebla sólo intensificaba su anhelo mientras clavaba las yemas de los dedos en la carne de Magnus- "Quiero disfrutar cada parte de ti... ahora"- dijo Alec, y Magnus respondió con una fuerte inhalación de aliento que se disolvió en un gemido agudo. Alec presionó su boca en el sonido con intensidad voraz. Usando su lengua, forzó más deliciosos gemidos de Magnus, entrando en él con una pasión implacable. Le gustaba tener el control, sintió una oleada de emoción al desbloquear este lado dominante de sí mismo. Con el cuerpo de Magnus apoyado contra las rocas, sus manos podían salir del agua y agarrar las muñecas de Magnus. Las presionó contra su espalda firmemente, conteniéndolo, y luego se zambulló en su cuello chupando lo suficiente para dejar marca.

El cuerpo de Magnus quedó impotente cuando voluntariamente cedió al asalto de Alec. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada a través de sus dientes apretados.

Alec no sabía qué se apoderó de él, el sabor de la piel húmeda de Magnus en sus labios y lengua lo había puesto en frenesí. Quería explorar y saborear cada centímetro de él, quería arrasar con su cuerpo como si fuera un festín. Era como si sus deseos más íntimos se hubieran desatado y se movió para reclamar la boca de Magnus de nuevo, hundiéndose profundamente en su calor. Sus besos ardientes coincidían con su sed de consumirse unos a otros.

Soltando los brazos de Magnus, Alec extendió la mano para tomar sus piernas de nuevo. Con sus pechos apretados y sus labios aún conectados, Alec movió sus cuerpos directamente debajo de la cascada. El agua caliente se derramó sobre sus cabezas y corrió por sus rostros, haciéndoles cosquillas en los labios mientras fluía hacía sus barbillas. Fue el pináculo de las fantasías eróticas de Alec que cobraban vida, como sacado de una película... algo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Incapaz de contener su abrumadora necesidad, Alec se puso de pie en toda su altura, sacando a Magnus del agua.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"- suspiró Magnus contra los labios de Alec, ya sabiendo muy bien a dónde se dirigían.

-"Supongo que tendrás que ir a donde te lleve"- bromeó Alec mientras subía las escaleras, llevando a Magnus hacia el sillón más cercano.

Magnus se mantuvo bien sujeto mientras Alec se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la silla entre sus largas piernas, luego lo tumbó con suavidad, cerniéndose unos centímetros por encima de su cuerpo un momento, observando la sensual visión de su lasciva expresión. Sus ojos brillaban como trozos de carbón prendidos, sus labios estaban separados y su aliento era pesado y laborioso. Alec sonrió mientras se estiraba para deshacer los cordones en la parte superior de los bañadores de Magnus.

-"Alexander Lightwood, eres salvaje como el infierno"- ronroneó Magnus, levantando sus caderas para que pudiera quitarle el traje.

-"¿Demasiado para ti, amor?"- dijo Alec con una sonrisa astuta mientras alcanzaba la bolsa de mimbre de Magnus.

-"Joder, no, sigue"- suspiró Magnus- "Vivo para que me sorprendas"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Alec se quitara sus propios pantalones y los preparara a ambos, mientras Magnus se aferraba al respaldo de la silla solo mirándolo con asombro. Se había ido aquel virgen nervioso e inseguro que había iniciado hace dos semanas, este era un hombre que sabía lo que quería y no tenía miedo de tomarlo. Trabajó con la rapidez de los expertos y Magnus sintió una sensación de orgullo al considerar su obra.

Nunca interrumpieron el contacto visual mientras Alec se bajaba lentamente sobre Magnus, finalmente obteniendo la profunda penetración que ansiaba. Cayó en un ritmo lento y suave, meciéndose de un lado a otro contra la presión alucinante.

-"Mi ángel"- gimió Magnus- "Dios, eres tan estrecho... no te detengas"

La voz de Magnus era como un calor líquido ardiendo en el cuerpo de Alec, encendiéndolo en un fuego de éxtasis. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un profundo gemido mientras se empujaba hacia abajo para tomar cada centímetro dentro de él. Era un delicioso dolor que se convirtió en una euforia cegadora. Se movieron juntos en perfecta sincronización, sus cuerpos cantándose unos a otros como un dúo brillantemente compuesto.

Restregando y empujando, una y otra vez, su éxtasis mutuo finalmente alcanzó su crescendo.

Alec se desplomó sobre el pecho de Magnus, sin aliento y completamente saciado. Se abrazaron a través de los temblores de su orgasmo hasta que ambos pudieron recuperar sus sentidos. El aire fresco de la montaña enfriaba su piel húmeda y el cuerpo de Alec se estremeció.

-"Te dije que haría frío"- arrulló Magnus contra la oreja de Alec, sus labios estirándose en una sonrisa.

Alec no quería admitir que tenía razón, pero su cuerpo húmedo y tembloroso lo traicionó. Decidió que la mejor solución era correr de nuevo al agua tibia. Así que saltó, corrió hacia la piscina y saltó adentro, enviando un torrente de agua por los bordes y hacia las piernas de Magnus. Saliendo a la superficie, se pasó los dedos por el cabello mojado y luego se limpió la cara- "Ven, amor, el agua está perfecta"- proclamó diabólicamente mientras usaba sus largos brazos para arrojar chorros de agua sobre Magnus, empapándolo junto con la silla.

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de mala gana- "¡Sólo tú, Alexander, puedes pasar de ser el dios del sexo a un niño malcriado en 2.2 segundos!"

Magnus saltó a la piscina y Alec inmediatamente agarró su cuerpo desnudo en un firme abrazo, acercándolo. Su torcida sonrisa de niño pequeño y sus brillantes ojos mostraban cuán verdaderamente feliz estaba en este momento puramente sublime.

-"Pero me amas"- bromeó Alec, sus ojos se arrugaron de esa manera característica que siempre hacía que el corazón de Magnus diera un vuelco.

-"Más de lo que nunca sabrás"- respondió Magnus, besándolo una vez más bajo el hermoso sol de Colorado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Domingo 12 de mayo de 1996._

_Magnus se asomó por el asiento trasero, a través de la muy polarizada ventana de la negra limusina de Valentine Morgenstern, mientras Ragnor pasaba entre las puertas giratorias hacia el interior de una puerta de entrada electrónica. Las elaboradas barras de hierro estaban adornadas con grandes 'M' de oro y Magnus sintió que su corazón palpitaba nervioso. Hicieron un giro brusco por un carril privado bordeado de palmeras y hermosas flores del desierto. Al principio, Magnus sólo vio un resplandeciente reflejo de color naranja y rojo hacia arriba hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad era la puesta de sol que se reflejaba en una casa que parecía estar hecha de vidrio. La luz irradiaba de la estructura como un faro. Era cegadoramente brillante y pensó que nunca había visto nada tan magnífico en todos sus viajes por el mundo._

_-"Es algo único, ¿no?"- dijo Ragnor desde el asiento delantero._

_-"Es increíble"- suspiró Magnus, sintiéndose completamente impresionado._

_-"Fue diseñado por el famoso arquitecto Frank Gehry para el señor Morgenstern. Sólo espera hasta ver el interior"_

_El auto se detuvo en la entrada principal y dos hombres salieron corriendo. Uno para abrir la puerta de Magnus, el otro para abrir el maletero. En una actividad caótica, fue conducido rápidamente a la casa, con Ragnor Fell a la cabeza, los otros hombres justo detrás de él. Cuando se abrió la puerta, Magnus cruzó el umbral hacía un impresionante vestíbulo. Las paredes de cristal daban la ilusión de que todavía estabas al aire libre, pero los pisos de mosaico confirmaban que este era un espacio real. Al mirar hacia el techo, pudo ver una enorme araña que parecía estar hecha con fragmentos de vidrio marino, que iban del color azul pálido al verde brillante. Cuando sus ojos se desviaron, vio una enorme sala de estar justo a la derecha con una impresionante vista panorámica del Océano Pacífico. Era exactamente lo que él imaginaba que sería la casa de un multimillonario de California, pero aun así le sorprendió._

_Ragnor habló en voz baja al hombre que sostenía la maleta de Magnus, aparentemente dirigiéndolo a donde debía llevarla. El otro hombre salió de su vista apresuradamente, dejando a Magnus y Ragnor solos en el gran espacio._

_-"Thomas ha ido a decirle al señor Morgenstern que estamos aquí. Sin duda está enterrado en el trabajo y no sabe que hemos llegado"_

_Magnus asintió y continuó sumergiéndose en la inmensidad de todo lo que le rodeaba. Sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba y sus palmas empezaban a sudar ante la mención de la inminente llegada de su benefactor. ¿Cómo se vería? ¿Sería amigable? ¿Debería estrecharle la mano? ¿O hacer una reverencia? ¿O simplemente caer de rodillas con gratitud? Cuanto más tiempo tenía para pensar cuál sería su reacción, más nervioso se ponía. Ragnor debió haber captado su angustia porque estaba sonriendo con una exorbitante cantidad de ánimo._

_-"Ah, aquí viene"- dijo Ragnor, mirando a su izquierda._

_Magnus giró la cabeza, pero el pasillo estaba bloqueado de su vista, no podía ver quién venía, aunque podía escuchar sus pisadas contra las baldosas._

_-"¡Ragnor, mi amigo _ _que_ _ traes contigo!"- una voz demasiado alegre resonó desde el pasillo._

_Magnus sintió que todos sus huesos se convertían en gelatina cuando su misterioso benefactor dobló la esquina y entró en el vestíbulo, con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida que brillaba en su rostro._

_-"¡Magnus Bane! ¡Por fin nos conocemos!"_

_El cuerpo de Magnus se puso rígido cuando el hombre alto, asumiendo, con ojos penetrantes y barbilla fuerte, caminó hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Magnus no se atrevió a moverse por temor a que pudiera caerse. El señor Morgenstern agarró uno de sus brazos flojos y lo sacudió vigorosamente, su jubilosa alegría era bastante inesperada._

_-"Soy Valentine Morgenstern, pero, por favor, llámame Val. Todos mis amigos cercanos lo hacen. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento"- le dijo a Magnus, con los ojos muy abiertos y centelleantes- "Un muy largo tiempo"- Valentine le dio un fuerte abrazo, levantándolo del suelo ligeramente y robando el aliento de sus pulmones._

_Magnus se quedó sin habla. No estaba preparado para este tipo de recepción. Había esperado a alguien serio, un firme apretón de manos y tal vez una palmadita en la espalda. Una vez que los enormes brazos de Valentine finalmente lo soltaron, se quedó aturdido por un momento, tratando frenéticamente de encontrar las palabras para devolverle el saludo._

_-"Hola, señor"- Magnus logró chirriar. No había manera en el infierno de que llamara a este hombre Val. Eso era algo que sabía con seguridad._

_-"¿Señor? ¡Pfff! ¡Mira los modales que le han enseñado en el Este, Ragnor! No puedes conseguir ese tipo de entrenamiento formal aquí. ¡Los malditos niños son demasiado privilegiados y sórdidos!"_

_Magnus estaba sorprendido por su naturaleza bulliciosa, era ruidoso y dominante, obviamente, una persona que siempre tomaba el mando de una habitación. Magnus pensó en un maestro de circo. Parado debajo de una carpa brillantemente iluminada sosteniendo un megáfono gigante. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era un abrigo rojo y un sombrero de copa._

_-"¿Puedo llamarte Magnus?"- exclamó, su voz haciendo eco contra las paredes de cristal._

_-"Por supuesto"- respondió Magnus tímidamente, su voz ni siquiera llegó a la mitad de su volumen habitual._

_Valentine lo miró con suspicacia, volviendo la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de descubrir algo- "¿Qué le hiciste Ragnor? ¿Asustarlo con tus viejas historias de guerra?"_

_Ragnor corrió al lado de Magnus a la defensiva- "Creo que el joven maestro Bane está bastante agotado por su viaje, y también un poco aturdido por el cambio de horario"_

_-"Ah, ya veo"- dijo Valentine, aceptando esta excusa y dando una fuerte palmada- "¡Bueno, entonces mi querido muchacho, necesitas dormir temprano!"_

_Los ojos de Magnus se dirigieron a Ragnor en busca de una idea sobre qué decir_.

_Valentine siguió su mirada, captando la comodidad que Magnus parecía tener con su conductor- "Ragnor, avisa al personal que la cena de esta noche será reprogramada para más adelante en la semana. Dile al chef que prepare un plato para Magnus y que lo envíe a su habitación"_

_Magnus sintió que una oleada de pánico finalmente lo sacaba de su estado de congelación- "Estoy bien, en serio, no tiene que hacer eso"_

_-"Tonterías"- Valentine le restó importancia- "¡Parece que estás a punto de desplomarte! Lo último que necesitas es un montón de viejos aburridos adulándote. Es sólo mi círculo de amigos. Ellos pueden esperar"_

_Magnus estaba agradecido, pero esperaba que Valentine no se limitara a decir eso sólo por educación. Realmente no quería interrumpir los planes que se habían hecho para su beneficio, y lo último que quería era enojar a alguien._

_Ragnor te llevará a tu habitación ahora. Estarás en el ala principal, con la familia"- se jactó Valentine- "Después de todo, eres mi invitado más honorable. Quiero que te sientas como en casa"_

_Magnus se quedó en silencio, paralizado de nuevo. No podía procesar nada de lo que estaba escuchando. Ragnor le dio una palmada en el costado del brazo como para despertarlo de su estupor- "Por aquí, mi muchacho, sígueme"_

_-"Espero verte en el desayuno de mañana"- dijo Valentine, más como una demanda que un deseo- "¡Tenemos un día ocupado y necesitarás todas tus fuerzas!"_

_Magnus asintió y Valentine le devolvió la sonrisa, aparentemente feliz de tener su confirmación. Ragnor avanzó y lo guío por una amplia e impresionante escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Magnus, todavía estupefacto por el encuentro, lo siguió en silencio, dejando a Valentine de pie en el vestíbulo mirándolos. Podía sentir sus ojos en su espalda mientras subía las escaleras._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-"Llegamos, tercera puerta a la izquierda, esta será su habitación"- declaró Ragnor mientras apretaba el pomo._

_La puerta se abrió de par en par para revelar un dormitorio grande y ultra moderno con pisos de roble pálido y ventanas de piso a techo que debían tener al menos 15 metros de altura. A la izquierda había una majestuosa cama de mantas grises y blancas rematada con almohadas mullidas. La habitación estaba pintada en una especie de azul metálico que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en las nubes, o tal vez en la cima de una montaña. Por la ventana, Magnus pudo ver la hermosa puesta de sol sumergiéndose en el horizonte del océano. Los tonos naranja y amarillo se fundían en el agua negra. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto._

_Ragnor estaba observando su reacción y Magnus sabía que necesitaba decir algo, lo que sea- "Esto es genial... muchas gracias"- Fue todo lo que pudo articular._

_-"El Señor Morgenstern ha estado más que ansioso por tu llegada. Creo que ha renovado esta habitación diez veces en los últimos dos meses. Quería que fuera simplemente perfecta"_

_Magnus recorrió la habitación y vio que ya habían traído su maleta y su violín. Había un escritorio, una mesa pequeña, un atril y una silla en la esquina de la ventana._

_-"Puedes practicar todo lo que quieras aquí, las paredes han sido completamente insonorizadas. Nadie en la casa te oirá o será molestado. El Sr. Morgenstern quería asegurarse de que tendrías la libertad para mantener tu horario de práctica programado"_

_Magnus tragó saliva, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba por una mezcla de nervios y miedo. 'Nadie me escucharía gritar', pensó para sí mismo._

_-"La puerta de la izquierda conduce al baño. Simplemente ignora esta puerta a la derecha, dirige a una habitación contigua, pero está cerrada por ambos lados para garantizar su privacidad"_

_Magnus miró las dos puertas y notó que parecían estar hechas de una madera increíblemente costosa que probablemente valía más que un año de colegiaturas. La cantidad de fortuna de Valentine era difícil de comprender, sólo esta casa seguramente se encontraba dentro de los diez millones de dólares. De repente, su colegiatura pareció una pequeña gota de agua en un vasto mar de dinero interminable. Fue más que intimidante._

_-"Este panel de botones aquí en la mesita de noche pone todo a su alcance"- Ragnor continuó con el recorrido por su habitación- "El botón grande a la izquierda abrirá y cerrará las cortinas, los botones más pequeños a la derecha alertarán a varios miembros del personal. El que tiene el plato y el tenedor es para el personal de la cocina, el que tiene la escoba pequeña es del personal de limpieza y el último al final, con el carro pequeño, ese es para mí. Estoy a un clic de distancia si hay algún lugar al que le gustaría ir"_

_Magnus asintió, comprendiendo lo que había oído, pero aún insensible a la grandeza de todo._

_-"Bueno, supongo que dejaré que te instales"- dijo Ragnor, girándose hacia la puerta._

_-"¡Espera!"- gritó Magnus, un poco más fuerte de lo que había pensado._

_-"¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo?"_

_-"No te vayas... quiero decir... ¿puedes quedarte un poco más?"- Magnus sintió una fuerte sensación de miedo ante la idea de que Ragnor lo dejara solo en esta habitación._

_-"Bueno, en realidad, debería volver al trabajo"_

_-"Por favor, ¿sólo unos minutos?"- Magnus sacó su mejor mirada de cachorrito._

_-"Oh, está bien. Sólo unos minutos"- accedió Ragnor- "No hay porque sentirse incómodo. Sé que es mucho para asimilar al principio, su disposición carismática puede ser un poco inquietante si no estás acostumbrado"_

_A Magnus realmente le agradaba Ragnor. Calmaba todas sus preocupaciones sin que las haya expresado. Había algo en su personalidad, o tal vez era la comodidad de su acento familiar. Era una voz que le recordaba a su hogar y su madre. No había pensado mucho en ella durante los últimos años, había tratado de alejar el dolor y centrarse en sus estudios. Pero la incertidumbre de su futuro ahora que ya no era un estudiante hizo que la extrañara más que nunca. Él anhelaba su guía y gran consejo. Ella siempre había sido la persona más inteligente que había conocido, y su amor por él lo había convertido en lo que era hoy. Ahora, mirando a Ragnor, Magnus se sintió obligado a decir la verdad. Su madre siempre le había dicho que la verdad era siempre el mejor curso de la vida, conocía estas sabidurías e intentaba pasarlas a él. Así que decidió ser honesto y decirle a Ragnor exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Respiró hondo._

_-"No sé por qué estoy aquí, Ragnor"- admitió Magnus, el alivio de haber pronunciado las palabras en voz alta ya le reconfortaba._

_-"Bueno, el Sr. Morgenstern es un gran apasionado de su talento y..."_

_-"Eso es una tontería y lo sabes"- lo interrumpió Magnus._

_El rostro de Ragnor reflejó lo que Magnus ya sabía en su corazón. Aquí había mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Magnus pudo ver una oscuridad parpadear detrás de los ojos de Ragnor, él sabía algo._

_-"Todo va a estar bien"- dijo Ragnor con calma- "Estás cansado y necesitas dormir un poco"_

_Justo en ese momento, uno de los hombres que los había recibido al salir del auto, Thomas, entró rápidamente con una bandeja grande- "¡Su cena, Maestro Bane!"_

_Magnus exhaló profundamente, se estaba cansando de ser llamado Maestro Bane. Lo hacía sentir extraño- "Por favor, ¿puedes decirle al personal que sólo me llame Magnus?"_

_-"Por supuesto, señor"- dijo Thomas con una sonrisa educada, pero Magnus sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de que eso sucediera. Obviamente, recibían órdenes de Valentine sobre cómo dirigirse a él._

_Thomas colocó los diversos platos y tazones en una mesa pequeña cerca de la cama- "Cuando haya terminado, señor, por favor, deje la bandeja afuera y alguien vendrá a buscarla de inmediato"_

_Thomas hizo una profunda reverencia y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Ragnor se inclinó para investigar la comida_ _._

_-"Ah, el chef realmente se ha superado a sí mismo, ¡esto es todo una fiesta!"_

_Magnus ya había perdido el apetito, sentía que tenía un ladrillo en el estómago. Ragnor pudo ver la mirada de dolor y desesperación en los ojos de Magnus, su rostro estaba lleno de simpatía- "Realmente debería volver al trabajo ahora, come algo, te sentirás mejor"_

_Magnus se alejó de la puerta, despejando el camino para que Ragnor saliera. No quería que se fuera, pero sabía que no podía retenerlo por más tiempo. Ragnor comenzó a caminar justo a su lado y luego se detuvo abruptamente para tomar a Magnus por el brazo y apoyarse contra su oreja._

_-"Trata de comer algo si puedes... de lo contrario, el chef estará buscando un nuevo trabajo por la mañana"- dijo Ragnor en un susurro, luego soltó su brazo y continuó su camino hacia la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él._

_Magnus sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cuando lo dejaron parado en la habitación ahora vacía, la última astilla de la puesta del sol se desvaneció en el horizonte y su habitación quedó en la oscuridad. Podía escuchar la voz de Catarina dentro de su cabeza tan claramente como si ella estuviera de pie junto a él. Recordó sus palabras exactas..._

.

_'Es un hombre muy rico y muy poderoso, Magnus, no es alguien que haya llegado a donde está sin pisar algunas espaldas en el camino'_

_'Sólo por favor prométeme que serás cuidadoso. Y si por un momento te sientes incómodo o presionado de alguna manera, quiero que me llames. ¿Por favor?'_

.

_¿Se sentía incómodo? Sí. ¿Estaba siendo presionado? Bueno, si llamas presión a ser forzado a comer la cena, entonces sí a eso también. Miró el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Él podría llamar a Catarina en este momento y decirle que volvería, que ella había estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo y que lo sentía. Podría volver a Filadelfia, lejos de esta casa demasiado perfecta con su dueño demasiado perfecto, cuya sonrisa de alguna manera hacía que Magnus sintiera que necesitaba correr tan rápido como pudiera. Magnus cruzó la habitación oscura, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y descolgó el teléfono. Sus dedos se posaron sobre los botones listos para marcar. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar hubo un extraño rasguño en su puerta. Magnus volvió a bajar el teléfono y se acercó._

_* Scrrrrape * * Scrrrratch *_

_Algo estaba frotando y raspando contra el fondo de su puerta. Magnus se arrodilló y se inclinó, una sombra se movía debajo de la grieta. ¿Tenían una mascota? ¿Un perro tal vez? Fuera lo que fuese, había pasado de raspar a golpear la puerta ahora._

_* SMACK * * SMACK *_

_Magnus vio que el pomo de la puerta giraba y se preparó para lo que estaba por entrar. Buscó algo para agarrar como arma y todo lo que pudo alcanzar fue un jarrón vacío desde la parte superior de la cómoda. Lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza, listo para lanzarlo. La puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar una sorpresa inesperada. De pie en el pasillo, con una expresión curiosamente vacía, había un niño pequeño. No podía tener más de 3 o 4 años, su cara tan redonda como un querubín y su cabello tan blanco como la nieve._

_-"¡Oh! ¡Hola!"- respondió Magnus, completamente en shock, pero muy contento de que no estuviera a punto de ser atacado por un perro salvaje. Se relajó y volvió a colocar el jarrón, esperando no haber asustado al niño._

_El chico se quedó allí en silencio, su mano apretada contra un pequeño camión de juguete._

_-"Ah, ¡eso es lo que estaba raspando contra mi puerta!"- dijo Magnus, dándose cuenta de que el chico debía haber estado conduciendo su camión a través de las paredes y puertas mientras se caminaba por el pasillo- "¡Pensé que era un monstruo!"_

_El niño sonrió y miró su camioneta, sin duda complacido de haber podido asustar a alguien mucho más grande y más viejo que él. Lo levantó hacia Magnus con orgullo._

_-"Esa es una muy buena camioneta que tienes allí, me encantan los neumáticos"- dijo Magnus con dulzura, preguntándose quién podría ser este chico._

_-"¡Oh, Dios mío, ahí estás!"- gritó una mujer desde el pasillo- "Maestro Bane, siento mucho que te haya molestado. A veces simplemente se aleja de mí, ¡y ya había desaparecido antes de que me diera cuenta! ¡Es tan astuto como un zorro!"_

_-"No te preocupes, no me molestó en absoluto"- respondió Magnus mientras se inclinaba hacia el nivel de los ojos del niño- "Mi nombre es Magnus, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_

_-"Él es Sebastian, hijo del Sr. Morgenstern. Me temo que no habla, pero seguro que puede hacer todo un escándalo cuando está jugando con estos camiones. Me disculpo de nuevo por la grosera interrupción"_

_-"En serio no hay problema, y por favor llámame Magnus. ¿Es usted la señora Morgenstern?"- preguntó Magnus con curiosidad._

_-"Dios, no, mi nombre es Iris, soy la niñera"_

_-"Oh, ya veo"- dijo Magnus mientras reflexionaba sobre su inesperado visitante. Era inusualmente alta para una mujer, y su cabello de un brillante tono rojo que, supuso, probablemente era teñido. Su rostro era amable, pero también tenía una dureza que le recordaba a una severa institutriz. Se imaginó que ella era muy buena en lo que hacía- "Lo siento, no sabía que el señor Morgenstern tuviera hijos"_

_Iris sonrió- "Ah, bueno, él es un hombre muy privado cuando se trata de su familia. Pero es feroz en su amor"_

_Sebastian se arrodilló y comenzó a correr la camioneta dando vueltas en círculos en el piso de la habitación de Magnus, avanzando más y más adentro._

_-"Él es un problemático, ¡a veces siento que son más de uno! Déjame sacarlo y te dejaremos en paz"- Iris se inclinó para recoger al chico del suelo._

_-"Está bien"- le aseguró Magnus- "Él puede quedarse, en realidad no es una molestia"_

_Iris se enderezó de nuevo- "Bueno, si insistes, entonces los dejaré para que se conozcan. Pero estoy justo al final del pasillo si se vuelve demasiado difícil de manejar"_

_-"Creo que estaremos bien"-declaró Magnus mientras observaba a Sebastian conducir su pequeño camión por la pata de la mesa y cruzar la silla. Una manera tan simple de entretenerse, Magnus estaba fascinado._

_Iris se alejó y Magnus observó a Sebastian levantarse y comenzar a explorar la habitación. Sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en la mesa de comida._

_-"¿Tienes hambre?"- le preguntó Magnus. Sebastian lo miró fijamente, pero no respondió._

_-"Puedes ayudarme a comer mi cena, si quieres, hay pastel de chocolate"_

_Los ojos del niño brillaron ante la mención del pastel y Magnus empujó el pequeño plato hacia el borde de la mesa donde Sebastian podría alcanzarla. Se subió a la silla, cogió un tenedor y se lanzó hacia ella con entusiasmo. Pronto su cara se cubrió con glaseado de chocolate y Magnus tuvo que reprimir una carcajada._

_-"Parece que te gusta el chocolate, a mí también"_

_El chico detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y lo giró para ofrecerle un bocado a Magnus._

_-"No gracias, quiero que lo comas. Además, de todas formas no tengo mucha hambre"- le aseguró Magnus, sintiéndose aliviado de que alguien pudiera evitar que el chef fuera despedido._

_Sebastian sonrió y volvió a comer alegremente el pastel, rebotando alegremente en la silla, balanceando las piernas de un lado a otro. Continuó comiendo hasta que había devorado hasta el último bocado. Para cuando terminó, tenía encima más del postre de lo que realmente entró en su boca. Era completamente adorable, y Magnus no podía negar que calentaba su corazón. Las facciones angelicales de Sebastian y su presencia tranquila de alguna manera lograron calmar su estado de pánico anterior. Verdaderamente, ¿qué tan malo podría ser Valentine Morgenstern si era un padre amoroso con un niño tan dulce? No había sido más que amable y acogedor con Magnus hasta ahora, abriéndole su casa y tratándolo como familia. Ahora le parecía tonto haber estado tan alterado que estaba listo para irse. Se sentía como un ridículo cobarde._

_Sebastian miró la canasta de rollos y Magnus los acercó más a él._

_-"¡Aquí tienes, sírvete!"_

_Sebastián alegremente tomó un rollo._

_-"Es una casa increíble en la que vives"- dijo Magnus, mirando alrededor de la habitación- "¿Apuesto a que tienes muchos juguetes?"_

_El chico no respondió pero parecía estar escuchando con interés._

_-"Estaba viviendo en una escuela antes de venir aquí, pero solía vivir en una casa cuando tenía tu edad. En Londres. No era tan agradable como aquí, pero también me encantaba jugar con autos y camiones"- dijo Magnus mientras miraba al niño comer. Realmente nunca había visto a un niño con características tan llamativas. Su piel era tan blanca y suave como la porcelana, lo hacía parecer un muñeco viviente. Se preguntó por qué el chico no hablaba. ¿Era sólo de maduración tardía? ¿O le había pasado algo? ¿Tal vez un defecto de nacimiento? Se veía perfectamente sano. Magnus pensó en la música y tuvo una idea._

_-"Toco el violín, ¿te gusta la música?"_

_Sebastian asintió y Magnus sintió una oleada de energía al obtener una respuesta real de él. Se levantó y caminó hacia su estuche de violín, abrió la tapa y sacó su instrumento._

_Los ojos del niño estaban llenos de asombro._

_-"¿Alguna vez has visto uno?"- preguntó Magnus mientras colocaba el instrumento debajo de su barbilla y sostenía el arco frente a él._

_Sebastian negó con la cabeza._

_-"Este es mi violín, y este es el arco. Se desliza sobre las cuerdas de esta manera"- Magnus colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas y lo bajó para producir una sola nota._

_La cara del chico se iluminó como un árbol de navidad._

_-"¿Te gusta?"- Magnus tocó un riff y Sebastian estaba fascinado. Sus pequeños ojos abiertos y completamente boquiabierto. Magnus continuó, sintiendo una oleada de orgullo al ver la emoción del niño. Nunca había pasado tiempo con niños, siempre había sido el más joven en Curtis y nunca había asistido a la escuela en Londres. Pensándolo bien, este era el primer niño con el que realmente había interactuado en su vida. De repente, se imaginó cómo se sentiría ser un maestro, e inmediatamente pensó en Catarina._

_-"¿Te gustaría escuchar una canción?"_

_Sebastian sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza, en un sí._

_Una de las primeras actuaciones en solitario que Magnus había dado en Curtis fue un pequeño recital que Catarina había preparado para un miembro de la facultad visitante. Había tocado el Aria para la cuerda de Sol, de Bach, y había hecho llorar a todos. Decidió tocarlo ahora, y desde la primera nota los ojos de Sebastian estaban vidriosos. Ni siquiera parpadeó. La melodía llenó el dormitorio con un sonido que resonó en el cristal. Giró a través del aire entretejiéndose en un tapiz de hermosa música que los envolvió a los dos durante cinco maravillosos minutos de esplendor ininterrumpido._

_Después de que Magnus terminó la pieza, bajó el arco y sonrió ante la sorprendida carita de Sebastian. Mirando su reloj, comenzó a preocuparse de que lo estuviera manteniendo despierto pasada la hora de acostarse- "Creo que será mejor que paremos por esta noche. No quiero meterme en problemas porque sigas despierto o darte comida"_

_El niño de repente dejó caer un rollo a medio comer, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa._

_-"Oh, no te preocupes"- le aseguró Magnus- "No diré nada si tú tampoco lo haces. Será nuestro pequeño secreto"_

_La expresión de Sebastian se suavizó y recogió el rollo de la mesa. Dio un bocado más y luego miró directamente a los ojos de Magnus, con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado como si estuviera contemplando algo. Por un momento, Magnus vio a Valentine en este pequeño gesto. Era la misma forma en que lo había mirado cuando llegó por primera vez, y la misma mirada ahora era un poco extraña viniendo de un niño tan pequeño._

_-"El padre también tiene secretos"- dijo Sebastián, con la cara inexpresiva._

_Magnus se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, el tono extraño de su voz hizo que se le pusiera el pelo de puntas. Era mucho más articulado e inteligente de lo que esperaba de alguien a su edad. Sin mencionar que lo que dijo fue increíblemente espeluznante y extraño. La niñera Iris había dicho que no había hablado, Magnus asumió que eso significaba que no podía hablar en absoluto, pero claramente ese no era el caso. Tal vez ella se refería a que no le gustaba hablar a menudo, o que era tímido. Magnus sintió que definitivamente había ganado algunos puntos de brownie con el pastel y la música. Debió haberlo hecho sentir más a gusto._

_-"¿Qué tipo de secretos?"- preguntó Magnus, había su curiosidad en lo más alto._

_-"¡De acuerdo, jovencito!"- la voz de Iris sonó cuando regresó a la habitación- "¡Tu baño está listo y creo que has molestado a este buen chico lo suficiente!"_

_Sebastian se levantó de la silla, levantó su camioneta del piso y salió corriendo sin hacer preguntas._

_-"Lamento si interrumpió tu cena"- se disculpó de nuevo Iris._

_-"No, está bien, no tenía mucha hambre de todos modos. Nos divertimos conociéndonos"_

_-"Bueno, eso es maravilloso"- sonrió Iris- "Y no tomes como algo personal que no se comunique, he estado aquí casi un año y nunca me ha dicho una sola palabra. Es un chico dulce, pero no ha sido el mismo desde que murió su madre"_

_Magnus sintió que la sangre en sus venas se convertía en agua helada. Estaba completamente atónito. Intentó como pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera al suelo por la sorpresa- "Oh, está bien"- se las arregló para responder. Su mente estaba acelerada, pero simplemente no sabía qué pensar. El chico le había hablado, su voz tan pura y clara como una campana. ¿Lo había soñado? No, él sabía lo que había oído. Sebastian le había hablado, no había duda. Y lo que había dicho era un misterio aún más grande._

_-"Espero que tengas una estancia agradable aquí. El señor Morgenstern está encantado de tenerlo con nosotros"- Iris asintió y se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó._

_Magnus se quedó completamente estremecido. Se hundió de nuevo en la silla y echó un vistazo al rollo a medio comer del niño._

_'¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?'_


	13. The Sorcerer's Apprentice (El Aprendiz de Brujo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con el fin de semana libre y una charla importante entre Alec y Magnus. Un descubrimiento importante.

Después de un día completo en el sol, la piel de Alec estaba ardiendo y su cuerpo estaba frío y hormigueando. Sabía que era una quemadura de sol. Magnus lo había acosado varias veces durante el día para que se aplicara el protector solar, pero no lo había hecho. El aire fresco de la montaña le había dado una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero ahora, mientras se examinaba en el espejo del baño, parecía que había pasado el día tumbado en la playa. Debería haberlo sabido, especialmente a esta altura.

Cuidadosamente abotonó su camisa blanca de algodón más suave y suelta, dejando abiertos los dos botones superiores para que la tela no rozara su piel. No quería escuchar un 'Te lo dije' durante la cena, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba en el baño preparándose, más rojo se veía su rostro. No se atrevió a afeitarse, por miedo a agravar la quemadura. Así que dejó la barba ligera, esperando que pudiera enmascarar un poco el enrojecimiento. Su cabello aún estaba ligeramente húmedo mientras lo peinaba cuidadosamente con sus largos dedos.

Alec siempre había sido un tipo de persona sin complicaciones cuando se trataba de su apariencia, pero desde que conoció a Magnus, había tratado de mejorar su juego un poco. Había empezado a usar productos de alta gama para el cuerpo y el cabello, que sorprendentemente disfrutó. Nunca había notado que tenía la piel seca, pero la exfoliación con sal marina de Magnus y la crema corporal de hierba de limón se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en un elemento básico de su rutina. Le gustaba la forma en que olían, especialmente porque se sentía como tener un poco de Magnus con él todo el día. Cuando terminó de vestirse, parecía una langosta. No se podía ocultar esta quemadura.

Alec salió del baño y vio a Magnus sentado en la mesita junto a la cama, pintándose las uñas- "Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos a cenar?"- preguntó, con la esperanza de mantener la conversación lejos de su deslumbrante estupidez.

-"Aquí mismo, he hablado con el chef y está preparando algo especial solo para nosotros" dijo Magnus mientras doblaba su mano con cuidado para soplar suavemente sobre el esmalte húmedo.

_'Por supuesto que sí'_, pensó Alec. ¿Había alguna duda de que la cena sería algo exagerado y extravagante? Alec sólo esperaba que no hubiera cerrado todo el restaurante para los dos.

Magnus levantó la vista y finalmente notó el estado en el que se encontraba- "Oh, Dios"- jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos- "Eso no puede sentirse bien"

-"Estoy bien"- se quejó Alec, mirando a sus pies, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Algo bueno sobre la quemadura de sol, era que no se notaba si te sonrojabas.

-"Necesitamos poner algo de aloe en esa quemadura, se ve horrible"- sugirió Magnus mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Alec con una mirada de lástima.

-"Estoy bien, no es tan malo como parece"

-"Hmmm, bueno, si estás seguro. Pero siempre podemos desnudarte y ordenar servicio a la habitación. También me desnudaré, como muestra de solidaridad"- bromeó Magnus con un guiño juguetón, agarrando la cintura de sus pantalones como si fuera a quitarlos.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero incluso ese pequeño movimiento tiró dolorosamente de su piel punzante- "Tentador, pero creo que en realidad sería una mayor tortura que mantener mi ropa puesta. Además, me muero de hambre"

-"Bien, como tú quieras"- Magnus hizo un puchero, sacando su labio inferior con decepción- "Pero después de cenar volveremos aquí arriba para ponerte algo"

Normalmente, pensar en las manos de Magnus sobre su cuerpo lo habría encendido, pero ahora Alec sólo quería evitar cualquier contacto humano hasta que se recuperara. Mientras estaba allí de pie frente a él, finalmente pudo ver todo el esplendor de su impresionante atuendo. Llevaba un pantalón de lino blanco con una camisa de seda negro azabache. Los botones abiertos para mostrar una cadena de plata brillante que yacía contra su piel marrón rojiza. Sus uñas, recién pintadas, eran de un negro brillante y Alec sintió que su corazón se agitaba. Lucía tan impresionante, con sus ojos negro alineados en carbón y su delicioso cabello oscuro que Alec anhelaba acariciar, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"¿Qué?"- ronroneó Magnus, notando que Alec lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y amando cada minuto.

-"Te ves increíble"- admitió Alec tímidamente mientras mostraba su famosa sonrisa torcida.

-"¿Esta cosa vieja?"- dijo Magnus mientras hacía un pequeño giro. Sabía que se veía bien, pero siempre disfrutaba un cumplido- "Ahora no vas a quejarte de mí equipaje excesivo. ¡Se necesita trabajo para ser tan fabuloso!"

Alec se rió entre dientes pero no tuvo el corazón de decirle que su apariencia favorita era su cabello adormilado, rostro sin maquillaje y despeinado, que veía a primera hora de la mañana. Especialmente cuando estaba envuelto en sus brazos. Esa sola idea hizo que le doliera el pecho y de repente deseó que la cena terminara rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron al sexto piso del hotel, que era el hogar de un pequeño y tranquilo restaurante con vista al hermoso cañón. Había una gran chimenea de piedra que separaba el bar del comedor y el resplandor rojo y naranja del atardecer bañaba los pulidos pisos de madera y las vigas expuestas en una luz cálida y romántica. Magnus le dio su nombre a la anfitriona y ella los acompañó a una mesa reservada en el rincón más alejado junto la ventana. Ofreciéndoles privacidad y una vista perfecta. Alec se sentó con cuidado en su asiento tratando de ocultar el hecho de que el cuerpo le dolía insoportablemente. Magnus pidió vino, sin que pareciera darse cuenta de que Alec se estremecía con los dientes apretados.

-"En la mañana quería comentarte que"- dijo Magnus, abriendo la servilleta con un gesto elegante- "Recibí un mensaje de Jia a última hora de la noche. Dijo que la recaudación de fondos fue un gran éxito. ¡Recaudaron más dinero en ese evento del que se ha recaudado en la historia del festival! Le dije que el cuarteto con gusto se llevaría todo el crédito"- el rostro de Magnus estaba radiante de orgullo, pero Alec no pudo sonreír. Su mente se inundó instantáneamente de recuerdos de la noche anterior, al darse cuenta de que no le había contado a Magnus nada de lo sucedido. Decidió que iba a emborracharse lo más posible esta noche con la esperanza de que pudiera quedarse dormido... física y emocionalmente.

El sommelier regresó con su vino en un decantador de aspecto espectacular y Magnus ofreció un brindis por la actuación estelar de Alec. Chocaron las copas, pero Alec no se alegró con las noticias. Por mucho que odiara poner un freno a lo que había sido un día perfecto, no quería mantener en secreto los acontecimientos que plagaban su mente. Sentía que ya había demasiados secretos entre ellos, y Alec siempre se había enorgullecido de ser una persona honesta y directa. Sabía que Magnus necesitaba escuchar la verdad.

-"Hay algo que quería decirte"- dijo Alec, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado mientras miraba su plato vacío.

-"Oh, oh, no me gusta cómo suena eso"- respondió Magnus, colocando su copa de vino sobre la mesa con una mirada de cautelosa aprensión.

Alec jugueteó nerviosamente con su tenedor, aún sin mirarle- "Algo pasó anoche... en la recaudación de fondos"

Magnus se movió incómodo en su asiento y Alec se preguntó si ya sabía lo que venía. O si no lo sabía, tal vez lo sospechaba.

-"Créeme, pensé mucho si debía decirte algo de esto, especialmente después de lo que pasó en el auto esta mañana. Pero quiero ser sincero contigo y siento que debes saberlo"- Alec estaba tratando de no molestarse demasiado, pero ya estaba sintiendo el pinchazo de las palabras de Sebastian haciendo eco en su mente.

-"Está bien"- dijo Magnus, deteniéndose para alisar la servilleta en su regazo- "Entonces dime"

Alec tomó una profunda respiración y exhaló lentamente. Todavía no podía mirar a Magnus a los ojos, así que se centró en la pequeña vela parpadeante que estaba colocada frente a su plato. Era un solo votivo dentro de un corto cristal rojo. Lanzaba un sangriento brillo sobre la mesa y Alec sintió que era muy apropiado para lo que sin duda iba a ser una pelea.

-"Me amenazó"- soltó Alec, logrando mantener su voz baja pero todavía con un borde de animosidad.

-"¿Quién?"- preguntó Magnus con una expresión de asombro.

-"¿Quién crees?"- respondió Alec, sin querer jugar al gato y al ratón.

-"Ah" respondió Magnus, obviamente esperando por un breve momento que tal vez pudiera haber sido otra persona.

Alec se inclinó, notando que los ojos de algunos comensales del comedor se movían en su dirección- "Y no fue solo el hecho de que me amenazara Magnus, sino la forma en que lo dijo. Sinceramente, me dio miedo"

-"Alexander, por favor, no"- Magnus estiró el brazo sobre la mesa en un intento de hacer contacto, pero Alec apartó la mano- "Escucha, sé que tiene problemas pero..."

-"¿Pero qué?"- Interrumpió Alec- "¿Pero no le haría daño a nadie? ¿Pero él sólo ladra y no muerde? ¿Es eso lo que realmente crees? ¿O crees que simplemente inventaría todo esto?"

-"No... Por supuesto que no creo eso"- dijo Magnus en voz baja, se veía herido por el rápido movimiento de rechazo de Alec.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué no me crees?"

-"Te creo, por supuesto que sí"

Alec se recostó en su silla y cruzó los brazos- "¿Me crees pero no piensas que realmente haga algo? Así que sólo debería, ¿qué? ¿Callarme la boca?"- dijo Alec enfurecido. No podía contener su ira.

-"No, me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho"- los ojos de Magnus estaban llenos de pena y una sinceridad genuina- "Voy a hablar con él, lo prometo. Tan pronto como volvamos a la ciudad"

La espalda de Alec se puso rígida cuando su sangre comenzó a hervir. No quería ser aplacado como un niño. Estaba cansado de estas excusas- "¡No puedes razonar con alguien que es pura maldad, Magnus! ¿No lo ves? ¿O sólo vas a esperar hasta que él realmente exploté antes de que aceptes cortar los lazos con este monstruo de una vez por todas?"

-"Alexander, por favor, no me pidas que haga eso"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Significa más para ti?"

-"Nada significa más para mí que tú"

Alec se lanzó sobre la mesa poniendo su cara justo frente a Magnus- "¡Me llamó puta, Magnus! ¡Dijo que no soy diferente a todos los demás con los que has estado! Que terminarás conmigo pronto ¿Esa es la verdad? Quiero decir que si él te conoce tan bien y _significa tanto para ti_, entonces tal vez sólo me engaño a mí mismo"

Magnus parpadeó rápidamente y Alec creyó ver lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. Luchó contra sus emociones y se mantuvo tranquilo ante la furia de Alec- "Sólo está tratando de meterse bajo tu piel, te lo dije... está celoso"

-"No te creo. Esto va más allá de una competencia estúpida, o incluso del cuarteto. ¡Esto es personal!"- Alec estaba lívido, realmente no sabía cómo Magnus podía hacerse de la vista gorda ante lo que obviamente estaba pasando aquí. Sabía que ya no podía fingir estar bien con esto. Tal vez era su quemadura de sol la que estaba disparando su temperamento, pero no habría vuelta atrás desde esta noche. Iba a obtener respuestas.

Magnus miró hacia su regazo, negando con la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera meditando algo. Alec sintió que todo lo que dijo acaba de rebotar contra sus defensas impenetrables. Que no escuchó o creyó que hubiera un peligro real. Y no sabía cómo llegar hasta él.

-"No puedo evitar pensar..."- Alec sintió que su pecho se contraía alrededor de las palabras que estaba tratando de decir. Sabía que sólo había una explicación para esto. Una razón que podría explicarlo todo. Pero la idea de ponerlo en palabras hacía que la bilis le subiera por la garganta. Apretó los puños debajo de la mesa en un intento de controlar su furia. Podía sentir los bordes de sus uñas cortando la suave carne de su palma mientras apretaba tan fuerte como podía- "Quiero decir, lo que realmente necesito saber es...

"¿Tú y él so...?"

-"¿Ustedes...?"

-"¿Te acostaste con él?"

-"¡Dios, no!"- exclamó Magnus- "¡No, Alec! No es así"

Alec quería creerle, su reacción de sorpresa era genuina. ¿Pero qué otra explicación podría haber?- "Esta conexión que ustedes tienen no es de una relación normal entre estudiante y maestro, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Alec, con voz temblorosa.

-"No, no lo es"

-"¡Así que, obviamente, hay algo que todavía no me estás diciendo!"

Magnus lo miró a través de la mesa con una expresión de dolor- "Siempre he sido el único que lo protege, y tiene miedo de perderme por ti. Él ve cuánto tiempo pasamos juntos, ve los cambios en mí. Sabe que eres diferente de cualquier otra persona con la que he estado"- Magnus se inclinó sobre la mesa, colocándose tan cerca de Alec como pudo- "¡Él sabe que estoy locamente enamorado de ti!"

-"¿Por qué es de su incumbencia?"- respondió Alec. Sin vacilar por su confesión de amor. Esto todavía no tenía sentido- "¿Está enamorado de ti? ¿Es eso?"

-"Es complicado"- murmuró Magnus, su cuerpo derrumbandose con la derrota.

-"¡Una mierda! ¡Estoy tan cansado de que digas que es complicado! ¡Tú eres el que está complicando esto con mentiras!"- Alec apartó su silla de la mesa y las piernas rasparon el piso de madera- "¡Si no puedes decirme la verdad, te juro por Dios que ahora mismo saldré de aquí y se acabó! ¿Entiendes? ¡Voy a dejarte!"

Los ojos de Magnus brillaban- "Por favor, no..."

-"¡Entonces dime!"- suplicó Alec- "Lo que sea esto, lo que quiero saber ahora mismo"

Magnus enterró su rostro en sus manos, había sido empujado a su punto de quiebre. Pero a Alec ya no le importaba, quería la verdad, no importaba lo dolorosa que fuera. Contuvo el aliento y esperó en silencio la respuesta.

-"No es solo mi alumno"

Y ahí estaba. Finalmente algo que tenía sentido. El cuerpo de Alec se sintió como si hubiera caído repentinamente a través de un agujero en el hielo, sumergiéndolo en aguas congeladas y agobiantes. El miedo se apoderó de su pecho, empujando contra sus pulmones, quitándole el aliento. No podía moverse, ni hablar. Se quedó sentado mirando la cara de Magnus, esperando el golpe mortal. Independientemente de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, sabía que iba a ser una noticia devastadora. Tanto como quería saber la verdad por un momento, casi deseó no haberla arrojado a la superficie. ¿Tal vez la ignorancia hubiera sido una dicha? Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se preparó para lo que venía cuando Magnus levantó lentamente la cabeza, revelando que sus brillantes ojos oscuros estaban llenos de emoción y dolor.

Alec esperó...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sábado 18 de mayo de 1996._

_Sebastian se mantuvo pegado a los talones de Magnus durante el resto de la semana. Cuando estaba practicando en su habitación, el niño se acostaba boca abajo al final de la cama de Magnus, con los tobillos cruzados en el aire con el mentón levantado por dos muñequitas rechonchas, esperando silenciosamente cada nota. No importaba cuánto tocara Magnus, se acostaba allí y escuchaba durante horas y nunca movía un músculo. Cuando Magnus salía a varias cenas y conciertos a los que Valentine tenía que asistir, Sebastian se paraba junto a la puerta principal esperando que regresara. Iris se disculparía profusamente y les diría que había intentado todo para alejarlo de allí. Pero se negaba rotundamente a quedarse en su habitación, o en cualquier otra habitación de la casa, excepto en la puerta, mirando y esperando. Era como la miniatura sombra rubia de Magnus. La mayoría de las noches llegaban a casa muy tarde y Sebastian se acurrucaba dormido contra la parte trasera de la puerta rodeado de camiones y autos de juguete, todavía esperando. Era como si fuera físicamente atraído hacia Magnus como un imán. Valentine parecía molesto por todo el asunto. Constantemente lo estaba apartándolo y exigiendo a Iris que viniera y se lo llevara a rastras. A Magnus no le gustaba, sentía que el chico no estaba molestando a nadie y no entendía por qué Valentine estaba tan ansiosa por alejarlo._

_Ahora que era el final de la estadía de Magnus, debía partir en un vuelo temprano a la mañana siguiente. En realidad, se sentía emocionado de volver a Filadelfia. Echaba de menos a Catarina y había tenido suficientes roces con celebridades y gente rica para que le duraran un buen rato. Valentine había estado lanzando indirectas cada vez que podía, diciéndole a Magnus lo mucho que le gustaría vivir en California, sobre todas las conexiones que tendría y todas las cosas que podía hacer para mejorar su carrera. Lo había llevado a conocer a media docena de violinistas famosos que vivían en el área, así como a directores sinfónicos que le ofrecieron empleo de inmediato, y profesores que le ofrecían becas completas para obtener un título superior._

_Cuanto más se acercaba su partida, más insistente se volvía Valentine sobre las oportunidades que perdería si se marchaba. El día anterior lo había llevado a un viaje especial a Alicante Records para reunirse con el presidente y CEO de la marca. Le habían dicho que podía comenzar a trabajar de inmediato en su primer álbum y para el próximo año comenzar una gira mundial. Todas las posibilidades sonaban increíbles, pero demasiado buenas para ser verdad. Las advertencias de Catarina siempre permanecían en el fondo de su mente. Deseaba que ella estuviera allí para ofrecerle orientación y decirle qué hacer. Era extraño, parte de él estaba desesperado por la libertad y la independencia, y otra parte solo quería el refugio y la protección que siempre le había dado. Le había agradecido a Valentine una y otra vez, y le había prometido que consideraría seriamente todas las increíbles ofertas. Pero no iba a tomar ninguna decisión hasta que hablara con la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo._

_Magnus estaba empacando su maleta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Suponiendo que probablemente era uno de los miembros del personal, dijo- "Adelante"- sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo._

_-"Veo que estás decidido"- la voz de Valentine atravesó la sala silenciosa con una gran resonancia._

_Magnus rápidamente dejó caer la ropa que sostenía y se volvió hacia la puerta, sintiendo que lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa. No respondió, solo se quedó allí tímidamente._

_-"Realmente esperaba que el viaje al estudio de ayer hubiera sellado el trato, pero veo que todavía tienes planes de irte por la mañana"_

_Magnus miró al suelo. No tenía sentido tratar de negarlo con la maleta en su mayor parte empacada y su estuche de violín ya en la puerta._

_-"Realmente deseo que lo reconsideres"_

_Magnus sintió el peso que Valentine puso en esas últimas palabras. Sonaban más como una orden que un deseo. Él cavó profundo para obtener coraje y resistirse una vez más- "Como dije anoche, aprecio todas las maravillosas oportunidades. Solo voy a necesitar tiempo para pensar en ellas"._

_Valentine caminó lentamente hacia la habitación, con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda. Magnus involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás para crear más espacio entre ellos. Valentine sonrió como si disfrutara verlo retroceder- "¿Crees tengo los mejores intereses para ti?"_

_Magnus tragó saliva y sintió que sus rodillas empezaban a temblar- "Sí"- respondió tímidamente- "Eso creo"_

_Valentine sonrió más ampliamente, sus ojos brillaban diabólicamente- "¿Y crees que soy una persona relativamente inteligente?"_

_-"Por supuesto"- respondió Magnus, sintiéndose nervioso por el rumbo de esta línea de preguntas._

_-"Bien, entonces creo que deberías escucharme ahora y confiar en la persona que te ha cuidado y apoyado durante la mayor parte de tu vida"_

_Magnus se congeló, su boca se abrió ligeramente. Esto era todo. Esto era exactamente lo que Catarina le había advertido. Sus 'segundas intenciones' finalmente iban a salir. Los años de dinero entregados libremente habían llegado a su fin y la manipulación estaba a punto de comenzar. Magnus sintió que una ira crecía dentro de él. No había pedido nada de esto, ¡ni siquiera había querido tomar el dinero en primer lugar! Su madre había muerto y él era muy joven, no tenía a dónde ir. Básicamente, la escuela había tomado la decisión por él, en contra de su propia voluntad, y ahora lo dejaban para pagar el precio. Se sentía vulnerable y endeudado, y no le gustaba que lo pusieran contra la pared. Antes de que Valentine pudiera continuar con su colusión planeada, Magnus levantó una mano, con la palma hacia afuera, y pronunció una palabra muy fuerte- "¡Alto!"_

_La boca de Valentine se cerró de golpe y sus ojos brillaron con una chispa oculta de rabia contenida. Este era un hombre al que probablemente nunca se le había dicho que dejara de hacer algo en su vida, especialmente por un niño. Pero a Magnus no le importaba, ya había tenido suficiente de culpa. Ahora iba a ser muy claro y resolver esto de una vez por todas._

_-"Señor Morgenstern, le he dicho innumerables veces que aprecio toda su ayuda, así como estas oportunidades que me ha brindado. He venido aquí para mostrarle lo agradecido que estoy por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero ahora debo volver a casa... _ _ **quiero** _ _ **irme a casa** _ _ y le pido que deje de intentar cambiar mi decisión. Todo esto"- Magnus extendió sus brazos, señalando el lujo que los rodeaba- "¡Esto no es para mí!"_

_Valentine entrecerró los ojos, las comisuras de su boca se contrajeron mientras luchaba contra sus impulsos dominantes- "Eres tan terco y obstinado como tu madre, ¿sabes?"_

_Magnus sintió una sacudida que casi lo derribó._

_-"Ella siempre pensó que sabía lo que era mejor, que ella era perfecta en todo esto. Pero al final sus errores fueron su caída. No podía seguir viviendo con lo que te había hecho, o con ese idiota de esposo"_

_-"¿De qué está hablando?"- dijo Magnus, agarrando el poste de la cama para estabilizarse._

_-"¡Ambos eran unos cobardes que nunca hicieron nada bien y luego te abandonaron! ¡Elegir el suicidio como una salida, dejándome sin otra opción dar un paso al frente y hacer el trabajo que no pudieron!"_

_Magnus se quedó allí escuchando este completo disparate, que se estrelló dentro de su cerebro, rebotando como una máquina de pinball._

_-"Lo único inteligente que ella hizo fue enviarte aquí, a Estados Unidos, a esa escuela. Lejos de su fragilidad tóxica y patética. Verás, tenía a Ragnor cuidándote todos esos años en Londres, él me mantuvo informado sobre cada parte de tu vida. Vi un fuego en ti, una tenacidad de espíritu y una naturaleza despiadada y competitiva. Eras como yo, la mitad de la sangre que corría por tus venas ardía con el mismo infierno de fuego que me ha llevado a donde estoy hoy. Tú y yo somos iguales, mi querido muchacho. Por eso te he apoyado, te he dado cualquier cosa que necesitaras. Me he asegurado de que te faltara nada. ¡Incluso compré Alicante Records solo para ti! Haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte a tener éxito... ¡tú eres mi mayor logro!"_

_Magnus se quedó allí, negando con la cabeza, incapaz de creer una palabra de lo que estaba escuchando- "No, esto no puede ser, no es posible"_

_-"Oh, es muy posible. Conocí a tu madre en el verano de 1981 mientras viajaba por negocios en Londres. Ella estaba tocando el piano en el vestíbulo de mi hotel. Chopin, Opus 34, #2, puedo cerrar los ojos incluso ahora y todavía escuchar esa melodía como si fuera ayer"- Valentine cerró los ojos y su cabeza se balanceó suavemente como si escuchara la música- "Me atrajo de inmediato su brillante maestría musical, no era algo que esperarías escuchar en medio de un hotel lleno de gente. Me detuve a escuchar y el tiempo simplemente se detuvo. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro caía en cascada sobre su piel perfecta. Sus ojos penetraron mi alma. Sus brazos se movían tan graciosos como un bailarín. Ella era increíble"_

_Magnus pensó en el último recuerdo de su madre justo antes de irse a la escuela. Estaba al piano, con una leve sonrisa mientras tocaba ese trozo de Chopin que siempre solía repetir cuando estaba luchando contra un arranque de melancolía. Siempre la misma melodía. ¿Podría haber sido esta la razón?_

_-"Pasamos una semana juntos, y cuando debía volver a California, le supliqué que viniera conmigo. Pero ella se negó. No fue hasta meses después, cuando envié a Ragnor para que viera como estaba, que descubrí que te estaba esperando. Salté en el primer avión"_

_-"Por favor, para"- gimió Magnus lastimosamente, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas._

_-"No, necesitas escuchar esto. Salté en el primer avión porque tenía que averiguar si eras mío"._

_-"No voy a escuchar más"- dijo Magnus, sentándose en el suelo, las rodillas contra su pecho. Sentía que era ese niño de 7 años otra vez. Deseando que nunca se hubiera ido de casa, que nunca hubiera dejado sola a su madre._

_-"Ella se negó a verme, diciendo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre, y que era su hijo. No le creí. Y no me fue difícil hacerme una prueba de paternidad. Ragnor descubrió quién era tu pediatra y lo soborné para obtener una muestra de ADN"_

_-"No me importa, sé quiénes son mis verdaderos padres..."- Magnus se atragantó con las palabras mientras levantaba los hombros. Su llanto ahora salía de su pecho con lamentos incontrolables de pena. Se sentía como si todo lo que sabía sobre sí mismo y su vida se alejara de él como el polvo en el viento. Vio los rostros de su madre y su padre disipándose en una nube de humo._

_-"La confronté con la prueba y ella amenazó con saltar desde el puente Blackfriars, matándolos a los dos, si alguna vez volvía a acercarme"- confesó Valentine, su apasionado discurso lleno de emoción para lograr un efecto dramático. Era como un actor haciendo un monólogo bien preparado._

_-"No te creo"- gimió Magnus desde el suelo- "Ella nunca..."- Pero Magnus no pudo continuar, con el cuerpo atormentado por el dolor y la angustia._

_-"Estaba delirante y ya mostraba signos de enfermedad mental. Regresé a casa a regañadientes, pero Ragnor siempre estuvo allí. Observándote y asegurándose de que estabas a salvo. Nunca hubiera dejado que nadie te hiciera daño, ¿no lo ves? Soy tu padre, siempre lo he sido. Quiero que me reconozcan como lo que soy, que sepan la verdad sobre mí... y sobre ti"_

_Justo en ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Sebastian entró corriendo. Vio a Magnus en el suelo e inmediatamente corrió a su lado._

_Valentine bajó la mirada y sonrió perversamente- "La sangre llama a la sangre, ¿no?"_

_Magnus miró el rostro angelical del niño a través del resplandor de sus lágrimas. Sebastian se mostró preocupado y puso una pequeña mano en el hombro de Magnus, dándole palmaditas suaves._

_-"Mi querida familia, juntos por fin"- se jactó Valentine con orgullo- "Dos hermanos finalmente unidos"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El rostro de Magnus pasó lentamente de una expresión de dolor a una confianza resuelta. Un extraño silencio cayó sobre el restaurante como si todos supieran que algo importante se avecinaba. Alec estaba callado y sin moverse. Las dudas o temores que Magnus había tenido hace un momento ya se habían ido. Habían sido reemplazados por una expresión fresca y valiente. Miró a Alec a través de la mesa, había decidido decir la verdad y dejarlo todo ahí para el hombre que amaba. Confiando en que Alec lo apoyaría y lo aceptaría por lo que realmente era, con esqueletos y todo. Él sería la primera persona en saberlo, la única en la que había confiado tanto.

-"Todo lo que te está haciendo, la forma en que está actuando... las cosas que está diciendo... todas son culpa mía"- dijo Magnus con una expresión seria y profunda.

Alec no respondió verbalmente, pero su corazón dio un vuelco.

-"Él es mi hermano Alexander. Y le fallé"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales del Capítulo por **DownworldShadow**:
> 
> Cuando comencé a esbozar esta historia el otoño pasado, sabía que Magnus no podía tener sangre de demonio en el mundo real. Y su padre obviamente no podía ser un demonio. Así que tuve que pensar en una solución humana. Fue entonces cuando empecé a jugar con esta idea de que Valentine era su padre, lo que a su vez haría de Sebastian su hermano.
> 
> Ahora probablemente te estarás preguntando qué demonios hizo Magnus para "fallarle" a su hermano, y eso se revelará más adelante.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció eso? Para mí fue una completa sorpresa, creo que nunca lo vi venir


	14. Après une lecture du Dante (Después de una lectura de Dante)

-"Eso no es divertido"- objetó Alec, su miedo repentinamente superado por un sentimiento de amarga molestia. No entendía por qué Magnus elegiría este momento para hacer una broma estando de pie junto al precipicio de finalmente decir la verdad. Esto era serio, no algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera. Alec lo miró con suspicacia tratando de averiguar a dónde iba con estas tonterías.

-"No estoy bromeando"- dijo Magnus, con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir. Podía decir que Alec no le creía por la mirada escéptica en su rostro- "Él _es_ mi hermano... bueno, mi medio hermano... No bromearía sobre algo como esto"

Alec se quedó estupefacto. Podía escuchar las palabras siendo pronunciadas, pero su cerebro no podía procesar la información. ¿_Su hermano_? Eso era completamente ridículo. A lo largo de los años, había leído todos los artículos sobre la vida de Magnus y sabía que no tenía hermanos. De hecho, era ampliamente conocido en todo el mundo de la música que no tenía familia, ni parientes vivos. Se han escrito artículos sobre eso muchas veces. Los ojos de Alec cambiaron el enfoque de sus ojos a sus labios y de regreso, esperando que sonriera o le guiñara el ojo juguetonamente. Algo para indicarle que esto era un comentario sarcástico o una broma para aligerar el estado de ánimo y no la verdad.

-"Dilo"- dijo Magnus con un tono desafiante en su voz- "Dime que estás completamente disgustado. Que estás enojado, decepcionado, indignado... lo que sea, simplemente dejalo salir por favor. No puedo soportar más el tratamiento de silencio"

Alec se recostó contra su silla y consideró esas opciones. No se sentía enojado o disgustado, y tampoco había indignación o decepción. Ninguna de esas emociones describía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Simplemente se sentía adormecido, y literalmente sin palabras. Se sentó en silencio y pensó en qué decir. Su mente iba a través de un sinfín de preguntas. Meditando cada una hasta que se decidió- "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo saben?"

-"Desde que tenía 14"- respondió Magnus de inmediato, agradecido de que Alec finalmente estuviera diciendo algo.

-"¿Y estas seguro? Quiero decir, ¿hicieron pruebas?"

-"Sí"- respondió Magnus, asintiendo con la cabeza- "Créeme, al principio yo tampoco quería aceptarlo. Pero he visto la prueba y sé que es verdad... por más difícil de creer que sea"

La mente de Alec se sorprendió al tratar de comprender estos hechos inconcebibles. Esto no era nada ni remotamente cercano a lo que había estado imaginando. _¿Hermanos?_ El pensamiento nunca había cruzado su mente. Cada vez que Magnus respondía una pregunta, una docena más tomaba su lugar. Alec intentó formular una respuesta mientras las palabras correctas seguían deslizándose entre sus dedos como arena. No sabía qué decir, y no sabía cómo aceptarlo.

-"Entonces, ¿fueron tu mamá y su papá?"- le preguntó Alec.

-"Sí"- confirmó Magnus mientras una sombra de vergüenza se deslizaba sobre su rostro, dejando sus suaves rasgos en la oscuridad. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, todavía estaba muy afectado por la dolorosa verdad. La humillación que sentía lo había encadenado a una carga inimaginable durante los últimos 20 años. No podía recordar su vida antes de haber tenido que soportar la vergüenza de aquello.

Para Alec fue algo difícil de presenciar. Podía sentir el dolor de Magnus que emanaba de su lado de la mesa. Se enroscó y se envolvió alrededor de Alec como una serpiente, contrayendo su corazón y sus pulmones. El hecho de que no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo, o incluso mejorarlo, sólo hacía que Alec se sintiera peor- "Debes haber estado tan asustado"- comentó en voz alta, tratando de imaginar enfrentarse a una revelación tan impactante a esa edad.

-"Fue mucho para asimilar"

-"Sí... wow"- Alec todavía estaba luchando por aceptar las noticias cuando el camarero apareció y colocó sus aperitivos frente a ellos. Tres relucientes vieiras sobre un puré de trufa negra adornado con estragón fresco y brotes de arvejas lo miraban fijamente. Normalmente, él se habría zambullido vorazmente, pero su hambre había sido reemplazada por una sed de más conocimiento. Ahora estaba más desesperado que nunca por conocer cada detalle del pasado de Magnus. Quería entender toda la situación, especialmente la parte de que Magnus 'le había fallado' a su hermano. Se preguntó qué demonios podría ser eso. Su cerebro estaba nadando mientras trataba de concentrar su diluvio de pensamientos en una pregunta muy importante- "Entonces, ¿por qué nunca le dijiste a alguien?"

-"Dos razones principales"- dijo Magnus con toda naturalidad, recogiendo su tenedor y sumergiéndolo en su aperitivo- "Número uno, ya que mis padres estaban muertos, no quería que esta noticia manchara su memoria. Mi madre tenía sus problemas, pero era una buena persona. Sentí que había una razón por la que no quería que la gente lo supiera, y una razón aún mejor por la que nunca me dijo la verdad. Además, ella no estaba ahí para defender sus decisiones o dar su lado de la historia"

-"¿Y la número dos?"- Alec lo instó a continuar.

-"Número dos, no quería estar asociado con mi padre biológico públicamente. Él no es un buen hombre, Alexander"

Alec pudo ver un destello de ira detrás de los ojos de Magnus ante la mención de su padre. No sabía mucho sobre el hombre, aparte del hecho de que vivía en Los Ángeles y era muy rico. Ahora, de repente, lo consumía el deseo de saber todo lo que podía desenterrar, particularmente lo que había hecho para lastimar a Magnus. La idea de que él fuera maltratado o dañado de alguna manera le hizo hervir la sangre. Recordó su conversación en el auto, el comentario de Magnus sobre los niños que sufrían dolores, Alec quería saber exactamente qué le había hecho y qué tan pronto podría enfrentar al bastardo.

-"Por favor, dime cómo te sientes en este momento"- preguntó Magnus, con rostro preocupado y voz suplicante. Estaba ansioso por determinar cómo estaba tomando las noticias y cuáles serían las ramificaciones en su relación debido a su sorprendente admisión.

-"Me siento..."- Alec trató de ponerlo en palabras. Con cada nueva información, se desbloqueaba otra pieza del rompecabezas. Pero con ello llegaban más preguntas. Su mente estaba abrumada- "Me siento... sorprendido. Muy conmocionado y sorprendido. Pero sobre todo..."- Magnus estaba pendiente de cada palabra de Alec, sus ojos lo miraban expectantes- "Pero sobre todo me siento... _aliviado_"

-"¿Aliviado?"- se sorprendió Magnus. Se estaba preparando para las malas noticias, pero no esperaba eso como respuesta.

-"Sí, aliviado, porque he pasado las últimas dos semanas pensando que ustedes dos eran... bueno, _ya sabes_, muy cercanos. Y no de una manera fraternal. Ahora, por supuesto, eso parece asqueroso, pero en ese momento no pude evitar pensar que era la explicación más lógica"

Magnus respiró hondo y dejó caer los hombros con lo que sin duda era agotamiento mental- "Sí, puedo entender por qué podrías haber pensado eso"

-"Pero ahora esto realmente tiene más sentido para mí"- dijo Alec, juntando poco a poco más piezas del rompecabezas- "Quiero decir, puedo relacionarme con todo el asunto de los hermanos. He visto a mi hermana salir con unos verdaderos perdedores. Chicos que sabía que iban a lastimarla y definitivamente no quería quedarme a mirar. Algunos a los que probablemente hubiera amenazado, incluso me hubiera puesto violento, si fuera ese tipo de persona. Así que entiendo eso, más o menos. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué está tan en contra mía. ¿Qué he hecho para que me odie tanto? ¿O simplemente no quiere que estés con alguien?"

Magnus se tomó un momento para pensar, parecía estar debatiendo esta pregunta consigo mismo- "Creo que no quiere que esté con nadie que pueda interrumpir la rutina normal de cómo hemos estado sobreviviendo día a día desde que me mudé a California. Él nunca se ha opuesto a mis relaciones casuales, pero, por supuesto, tú eres mucho más que eso"- Magnus estaba mostrando un lado más vulnerable de sí mismo de lo que Alec había visto antes. Quería ser comprensivo, pero no podía imaginar renunciar a tu vida para mantener a tu hermano feliz. Parecía un precio muy alto a pagar. Alec amaba a su hermano Max, más que nada en el mundo, pero esto era diferente. Era un amor sofocante, tóxico y destructivo.

El delicioso aroma del plato de Alec finalmente lo conquistó. Decidió comer mientras seguía pensando. Pronto, un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos mientras ambos comían silenciosamente sus vieiras. Tomaron largos sorbos de su vino entre bocados y Magnus volvió a llenar sus vasos dos veces. Alec estaba agradecido por el efecto del vino, su piel inflamada ya no le causaba dolor y su energía nerviosa estaba apagada. Se sentía culpable por tomarse tanto tiempo, pero su cerebro todavía estaba tratando de ponerse al día. Realmente necesitaba dejarle comprender todo. La verdad era que, si iba a permanecer en esta relación con Magnus, tendría que aceptar a Sebastian como si fueran un paquete. Le recordó el miedo que había tenido la semana pasada al pensar en su propia familia conociendo a Magnus por primera vez. Cómo era posible que lo trataran mal, especialmente su madre. Sin embargo, ¿no era así en todas las relaciones? ¿Aceptas a la familia de la persona sin importar qué? Por supuesto, tal vez eso no se aplicaba cuando el hermano de tu novio te quiere muerto. Una persona racional e inteligente podría ver eso como una pareja condenada. Pero Alec sabía que amaba a Magnus. Sentía que su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar cualquier cosa. Incluso un psicópata enloquecido con su destrucción.

Alec sintió que una calma se apoderaba de él. Captó la mirada de Magnus y los dos se miraron en silencio por un momento- "Gracias"- dijo Alec rompiendo el silencio, con una suave sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca- "Gracias por confiar en mí lo suficiente como para decirme esto. Sé que no podría haber sido fácil, y me siento mal por presionarte tanto estas últimas semanas. Sólo espero que sepas que solo hice eso porque estaba asustado".

-"Lo sé, mi amor"- respondió Magnus, sus ojos dos piscinas oscuras ondeando con la emoción- "Me siento terrible por dejarte pensar lo peor. Quería decirte la verdad tantas veces, pero también tenía miedo. Temía que una vez que lo supieras, no querrías estar más conmigo"- el rostro de Magnus estaba llena de pena cuando él solemnemente miró su propio regazo, derrotado.

Alec aplastó rápidamente esa teoría- "Esto no es tu culpa. No puedes cambiar quiénes son tus padres, y nunca lo usaría contra ti"-Puso la palma de la mano abierta sobre la mesa y Magnus colocó su propia mano suavemente en su calor, su rostro volviéndose esperanzado. Alec acarició la parte superior de sus nudillos con el pulgar y luego lo apretó tranquilizadoramente- "No voy a mentir, esto es duro. Pero te amo y sé que encontraremos la manera de hacer que funcione"

Por primera vez desde su confesión, Magnus sonrió. Un fuego se encendió detrás de sus ojos e iluminó todo su rostro con un resplandor radiante- "Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Alexander"

-"De buenas maneras, espero"- dijo Alec con un guiño, apretando la mano de Magnus aún más fuerte.

-"Caballeros, ¿cómo estuvieron las vieiras?"- preguntó el camarero, volviendo a con ellos.

-"Absolutamente divinas"- respondió Magnus, liberando su mano para poder frotarse las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta.

-"Espléndido. ¿Continuaré con sus entradas ahora?"

Magnus miró a Alec y él asintió- "Sí, eso sería perfecto, gracias"

El camarero se inclinó ligeramente, tomó sus platos sucios del aperitivo y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina. Magnus y Alec volvieron a tomarse de la mano, ambos sonriéndose abiertamente.

-"Debería haber sabido que estarías aceptándome totalmente a mí y a mi pasado. Tu capacidad de amor y aceptación no tiene límites" dijo Magnus, su rostro lleno de alegría.

Alec sonrió, pero reprimió el impulso de decirle que su amor y aceptación sí tenían límites. Nunca podría olvidar las cosas horribles que Sebastian le había dicho. Sin importar cuánto amara a Magnus, no podía aceptar ese tipo de odio. No podía hacerlo. No había manera. Pero tampoco era posible que dejara a Magnus. Eso sólo lograría hacer feliz a Sebastian y a él miserable. Hablaba en serio, encontrarían la manera de que funcionara. Tal vez una vez que Sebastian viera que Alec no iba a ninguna parte, se relajaría. Especialmente ahora que Alec sabía la verdad.

La comida continuó mientras su conversación se dirigía a las actividades de mañana. Sólo tenían un día más antes de que necesitaran volver al festival y Magnus tenía muchas aventuras planeadas. Le encantó escucharlo describir su itinerario, toda la atención a los detalles era impresionante. Habría sido un excelente agente de viajes si no fuera un músico. Alec asintió y sonrió, aceptando felizmente todos los planes mientras terminaban sus entradas y cambiaban de vino a una elegante bebida con whisky. Alec nunca había bebido tanto en su vida como lo había hecho las últimas semanas con Magnus. El alcohol irradiaba calor por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir mareado y aturdido. Observó las manos de Magnus mientras hacía ademanes cuando hablaba, el brillo de la luz de las velas se reflejaba en su esmalte de uñas negro. Imaginó por un momento esas uñas trazando su piel, raspando a lo largo de su espalda... se lamió los labios. Magnus pareció darse cuenta de la preocupación de Alec y se volvió para hacer un gesto hacia el camarero.

-"¿Les gustaría otra ronda caballeros?"- preguntó el camarero.

Magnus se limpió las manos, pero en lugar de devolver la servilleta a su regazo, la dobló con cuidado sobre su plato- "Ambos nos sentimos un poco agotados después de pasar todo el día al sol. Si no es una molestia, podría enviarnos el postre a nuestra suite, #807"

-"No hay problema en absoluto, señor, considérelo hecho"- el camarero se escabulló, probablemente para poder alertar al chef del cambio en sus planes.

Alec inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole a Magnus esa mirada que siempre le dirigía cuando estaba tramando algo.

-"¿Qué?"- murmuró Magnus dulcemente con un brillo en sus ojos. Podía leer la mente de Alec tan fácilmente.

-"¿Por qué no me dices la verdadera razón por la que quieres irte tan pronto?"- preguntó Alec con las cejas levantadas juguetonamente.

-"Bueno, podría deberse al hecho de que siento una necesidad abrumadora de besarte ahora mismo. Y me temo que podría ser demasiado emocionante para esta multitud de comensales"- ronroneó Magnus pecaminosamente, luego se levantó de su silla y la apartó de la mesa. Dejó tres billetes de $100 en el borde de su plato y bebió el último sorbo de su bebida- "¿Nos vamos?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los dos hombres se tomaron de la mano y rápidamente salieron del restaurante, que ahora estaba lleno de gente, y regresaron al vestíbulo del ascensor. Cuando finalmente llegaron al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron, ambos entraron y Magnus se lanzó inmediatamente hacia Alec, y lo envolvió en un apasionado beso. Sus cuerpos cayeron hacia atrás, golpeando contra la pared del cubículo, quitándole el aliento a los pulmones de Alec. Magnus agarró la parte delantera de su camisa, apretándola en los puños. Su lengua era urgente, hundiéndose profundamente en la boca entreabierta de Alec. Su cuerpo se presionaba contra él con tanta fuerza que Alec podía sentir el corazón de Magnus golpeando rápidamente contra su pecho. Alec ahora entendía lo que las personas siempre decían sobre el caliente y apresurado sexo de reconciliación. El estrés y la tensión que ambos habían estado sintiendo mientras estaban sentados a la mesa uno frente al otro toda la noche finalmente habían sido liberados. Eran como dos tigres enjaulados cuyas puertas se habían abierto de repente. Se aferraban desesperadamente al cuerpo del otro, devorando los jadeos del contrario para respirar, tragándose los gemidos. Las manos de Alec estaban acunando la fuerte espalda de Magnus mientras se fundían en el otro.

Magnus apartó la boca por un acalorado momento para hablar- "Te amo tanto, ni siquiera sé lo que hice para merecer a alguien como tú en mi vida"

Alec movió sus manos para acunar el rostro de Magnus- "Te lo prometí ¿recuerdas? Prometí que nunca me iría, y lo dije en serio"- Magnus sonrió amorosamente a cambio, luego Alec volvió a conectar sus labios con la misma intensidad ardiente.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron al piso 8, afortunadamente, no tuvieron que preocuparse por ningún otro huésped esperando subir. Magnus había sido inteligente en reservar cada suite. Alec levantó a Magnus y lo sacó del ascensor con las piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas. Tropezaron un poco, pero sus labios nunca se separaron.

Magnus hizo un gesto hacia la primera puerta a la izquierda y Alec los giró hacia la suite 801. Empujó a Magnus contra la pared al lado de la puerta, apoyándolo ahí, luego buscó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó su billetera, todavía besándolo con fiereza. Magnus rebuscó en el interior mientras Alec mantenía abierta la cartera. Finalmente, llegó a la pequeña pila de tarjetas de las habitaciones, casi tirándolas por todo el suelo. Alec tomó la marcada como 801 y la pasó rápidamente por la cerradura de la puerta. Hubo un clic y Magnus agarró la manija detrás de ellos para abrir la puerta. Trastabillando mientras entraban.

Estuvieron completamente a oscuras una vez que la puerta se cerró. Alec llevó a Magnus al interior de la habitación y en dirección de donde se imaginaba estaría la cama, basándose en el diseño de las otras suites. Continuó caminando, chocando contra una mesa y rebotando contra la pared, hasta que sus espinillas golpearon contra el colchón, deteniéndolo. Agradecido de haberla encontrado, tiró a Magnus y luego cayó sobre él, presionando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra él, por fin. La boca húmeda de Alec se estrelló con los labios hinchados de Magnus mientras sus largos y gráciles dedos se enroscaban en su cabello. La pasión los consumió cuando sus besos sabor a whisky se convirtieron en exploraciones indómitas de mordiscos. Chupando y lamiendo las mandíbulas de cada uno y hasta las suaves muescas de sus clavículas. Perdiendo el control, se entregaron a todos sus deseos. Queriendo dejarse ir, se enredaron en un olvido de felicidad. Las manos de Magnus tiraban del dobladillo de la camisa de Alec. Su intensa necesidad de sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro los superaba. Era una ráfaga de brazos fuertes que agarraban y tiraban de la ropa no deseada. Gemidos en la oscuridad y pesadas exhalaciones de aliento bailando sobre la piel resplandeciente del sudor. Alec sintió una necesidad hedonista de tomar el mando, después de todo, esto debía considerarse una ocasión especial. Bajó lentamente, dejando un rastro húmedo de besos por el cuello de Magnus y continuando hacia su pecho. Su lengua lamía y acariciaba cada músculo mientras la espalda de Magnus se arqueaba hacia cada sensación placentera. Cuando finalmente se había acostado hasta el borde de la cama, Alec apartó las piernas de Magnus y lo abrió. Su lengua hundiéndose con habilidad.

Magnus arañó la cama- "Sí, cariño, joder, sí"- se quejó mientras se retorcía y empujaba en cada caricia de placer. Sus muslos temblaban contra el rostro caliente y quemado por el sol de Alec. Una vez que decidió que Magnus estaba listo, se levantó y se deslizó dentro de él con un profundo empuje. Las chispas bailaban sobre sus párpados cerrados mientras la exquisita opresión se cerraba a su alrededor. El lento y delicioso ritmo, tan eufórico como Alec, se aceleró en el proceso. Moviéndose juntos en perfecta sincronía, sus cuerpos formaron una sinfonía de placer a partir de sus suspiros agudos, sus exhalaciones y profundos gemidos guturales cada vez que Alec tocaba fondo. Así fue como crearon su obra maestra.

Magnus alcanzó las manos de Alec y entrelazó sus dedos mientras el vibrante éxtasis comenzaba a acelerarse. Alec sintió que su conciencia se alejaba de su cuerpo mientras se entregaba a la satisfacción puramente egoísta de tomar a Magnus tan fuerte como podía. Era desinhibido y salvaje, pero también lleno de pasión y tierno cariño. Le estaba haciendo el amor con cada fibra de su alma hasta que sus rodillas se debilitaron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Magnus era un tembloroso desastre de gemidos y jadeos, sus uñas clavándose dolorosamente en la piel de Alec.

Cuando la cima de su clímax se cernió sobre Alec como una ola gigante, sujetó las manos de Magnus contra la cama y se empujó dentro de su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que su orgasmo se liberó. Magnus rápidamente soltó una mano del agarre de Alec y, con muy poco esfuerzo, explotó entre sus cuerpos justo antes de que Alec se derrumbara sobre él con agotamiento.

-"Eso fue alucinante"- suspiró Magnus, todavía incapaz de recuperar completamente el control de su respiración.

Los labios de Alec rozaron el borde de su oreja, todo su cuerpo flojo y sin fuerzas junto a él en la cama- "Hmmm, tu trasero fue alucinante"- bromeó, aun viendo el destello de luces rojas y púrpuras contra sus parpados cerrados, su corazón golpeando contra su caja torácica.

-"Nunca me cansaré de ti, espero que lo sepas, o de esto"- elogió Magnus, girando su rostro para besar suavemente los labios entreabiertos de Alec.

-"Eso es bueno, porque estás atrapado conmigo"- respondió Alec, ahora capaz de ver el rostro de Magnus iluminado en tenue rayo de luz de luna que asomaba por la separación de las cortinas. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Magnus frotó el rostro contra su cálida mejilla, respirándole. De repente, Alec se sintió muy agradecido de que ambos fueran del tipo que les gustaba abrazar después del sexo. Incluso con el desorden no tenía prisa por moverse.

Magnus besó suavemente el borde de la mandíbula de Alec y luego se movió ligeramente para susurrar en su oído- "No hay nadie con quien prefiera estar atrapado, mi ángel. Valió la pena soportar todo el dolor de mi pasado porque tú, Alexander, _tú eres_ mi futuro"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando Alec se unió a la larga franja de la carretera gris que se extendía entre dos montañas. Los llevaría de vuelta a Aspen, y de vuelta a la realidad de la que habían escapado momentáneamente. Había sido un día increíble pero muy, muy agotador. Él y Magnus habían pasado la tarde explorando cuevas de vapor y cascadas ocultas. Lo que requirió una gran cantidad de caminatas, pero los recompensó con paisajes impresionantes. Una vez que el auto estuvo a toda velocidad, la cabeza de Magnus se apoyó contra el asiento y se quedó profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos. Alec se obligó a mantener sus ojos en el camino, robando miradas cada pocos minutos para mirar la perfecta y pacífica expresión de Magnus. Sólo había un ligero brillo en sus párpados, probablemente restos de la cena de la noche anterior. Imaginó que el maquillaje brillante que a veces usaba era probablemente difícil de quitar por completo.

A medida que el sol continuaba hundiéndose detrás de las montañas, Alec sintió que estaba manejando en el fondo de la pintura de un artista, que había sido detallada con amplios trazos de naranja, amarillo y rosa. Sabía que nunca se acostumbraría a la belleza de Colorado, solo la idea de irse en cuestión de semanas hacía que su corazón se sintiera pesado. Amaba a Nueva York, pero este era definitivamente su tipo de lugar. Anhelaba el aire libre, fresco y limpio. Esa era la peor parte de vivir en la ciudad, el olor. Antes de que se fuera de casa, sus padres habían acordado que él tuviera un apartamento con una vista fantástica de Central Park. No habrían escatimado gastos. Alec sabía que iba a venir con condiciones, sin embargo, siempre querían que sus hijos se quedaran cerca de casa. Alec miró a Magnus de nuevo y de repente sintió una aplastante ola de tristeza al pensar que iban por caminos separados. Recordó el primer día que llegó a Hendel House, cómo se dijo a sí mismo que este sería el lugar perfecto para un romance de verano. Pero su corazón ya había pasado ese momento. Cuando miró a Magnus, vio todo lo que siempre había deseado en su vida, todo sin lo que no podría vivir. Magnus básicamente le había dicho lo mismo la noche anterior, que Alec era su futuro. No había manera de que pudiera regresar a Nueva York después del festival, este era un amor para siempre.

Alec sacó el iPhone de su bolsillo y comenzó su lista de reproducción de Colorado. No lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo. El concierto para violonchelo de Schumann estaba donde lo había dejado y mantuvo el volumen bajo para no despertar a Magnus. Por mucho que trató de redirigir sus pensamientos a su música, su mente volvió a pensar en el futuro. Jugando al abogado del diablo, Alec se imaginó qué tipo de respuesta obtendría de su familia y amigos si les decía que había conocido a un hombre, se había enamorado casi de inmediato y se estaba mudando a California. Por supuesto, se recordó Alec, Magnus no le había pedido que se mudara a California. Pero sólo imaginándoselo por un momento, si lo hacía, sabía que la cabeza de su madre literalmente saldría volando de sus hombros. Y su padre probablemente intentaría llevarlo de vuelta a Nueva York con esposas. Le dirían que era un tonto, que solo tenía 22 años, que no había manera de estar listo para ese tipo de compromiso con una persona que acababa de conocer. Pero cuando Alec miraba a Magnus, no sentía que fuera alguien que acababa de conocer, se sentía como alguien por quien había esperado toda su vida.

Entonces, ¿cuál sería la razón para esperar? ¿Para que venga alguien mejor? Imposible. ¿Para ver si cambiaba de opinión? Altamente improbable. Alec sintió la ansiedad presionando alrededor de él, haciendo que su corazón palpitara con latidos irregulares y sus palmas sudaran contra el volante envuelto en cuero. ¿Por qué era asunto de otros lo que hiciera con su vida? Él era un adulto y Magnus tenía más dinero del que probablemente necesitarían, por lo que podría continuar con su plan de presentaciones hasta que se consiguiera un trabajo más duradero. Probablemente con una sinfónica, y California tenía muchas de esas.

De repente, Alec golpeó un trozo de pavimento irregular y Magnus se removió de su sueño- "Lo siento, me quedé dormido"- dijo Magnus, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos- "Todas esas escaleras de hoy y el calor loco, me siento agotado"

-"Está bien, cielo, duerme. Yo nos llevaré a casa"

_'Casa'_, pensó Alec. Esa era una palabra que provocaba todo tipo de emociones mezcladas.

-"Mmmm, eres tan bueno conmigo"- ronroneó Magnus, acurrucándose en el asiento como un gato y cerrando los ojos de nuevo. No pasó un minuto antes de que su respiración fuera lenta y sus ojos parpadearan rápidamente detrás de los párpados cerrados. Alec nuevamente estaba fallando en mantener sus ojos en la carretera, hipnotizado por la belleza de Magnus. Sintió un tirón en el corazón al mirarlo dormir. Sabía que no había forma de dejar su lado, ni al final del verano, ni nunca.

-"Te amo"- murmuró Alec dulcemente, y por un momento creyó ver una sonrisa fugaz en el rostro de Magnus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¡El hijo pródigo regresa!"- gritó Jace mientras corría por el campo frente al edificio del estanque hacia Alec con una sonrisa radiante, con los brazos extendidos- "Maldición, estás muy bronceado, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?"

-"Genial"- dijo Alec, sonriendo un poco mientras Jace lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

-"¡Joder, te extrañé!"- exclamó Jace mientras golpeaba con fuerza a Alec en la espalda.

-"¿Sí? Bueno, tal vez debería irme más a menudo. Así me apreciarás más"- bromeó Alec mientras empujaba los brazos de Jace y lo golpeaba en el hombro.

Jace se rió y luego puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Alec para que pudieran caminar juntos- "Dios, temo tanto este maldito ensayo, incluso Clary dice que ha terminado por completo con el Sr. Psycho"

Alec sintió una pizca de culpa. Lo que era extraño considerando que odiaba a Sebastian más que a nadie. Pero ahora que sabía que era hermano de Magnus, sentía que tal vez no debería hablar de él a sus espaldas. Lo que era completamente ridículo considerando lo terrible que lo había tratado- "Sí, bueno, simplemente ignorémoslo y hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer. Hola, Clary"

-"Hola, Alec"- dijo Clary mientras se acercaba a ellos desde la izquierda, obviamente desde las cabañas de práctica- "¡Wow te ves muy bronceado! ¿Tú y Magnus tuvieron un buen fin de semana?"

-"Sí, gracias"- Alec se sonrojó cuando los recuerdos de la noche del sábado volvieron a su mente. Él los desechó rápidamente, de lo contrario, sabía que nunca podría concentrarse durante este ensayo.

Los tres caminaron juntos charlando y poniéndose al día sobre el fin de semana. Alec les contó sobre las aguas termales y las cuevas de vapor. Clary dijo que le encantaría verlos y Jace inmediatamente dijo que le encantaría llevarla allí. Alec tuvo que admitir que eran una linda pareja. Jace era el imbécil ruidoso, sarcástico y amable, y Clary era la calmada y sensata con una cantidad ridícula de amabilidad hacia todos. Se sentía mucho menos culpable por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con Magnus sabiendo que Jace estaba felizmente ocupado. Se preguntó si se habrían enamorado tan rápido como él y Magnus. Tal vez había algo mágico que unía a la gente en este lugar.

-"¿Están listos para terminar con esto?"- gruñó Clary cuando giraron la última esquina y llegaron a la puerta de la sala de práctica.

-"Ugh, voy a comenzar a traer una petaca a estos ensayos para ver si estar borracho hace que Morgenstern sea más fácil de soportar"- se quejó Jace justo cuando Alec vio a Sebastian venir por la esquina detrás de él. Su estuche para violín estaba pegado rígidamente contra su hombro mientras caminaba hacia ellos con una mirada de absoluto desdén.

-"¿Vamos a entrar o ustedes tres van a quedarse parados aquí en el pasillo y seguir perdiendo el tiempo?"- se burló Sebastian cuando se volvió bruscamente para entrar en la sala de práctica, abriendo la puerta con un fuerte chasquido.

-"Tal vez podamos envenenarlo"- sugirió Jace. Alec y Clary rodaron simultáneamente sus ojos.

-"Concentremos en tener un ensayo perfecto para poder salir de aquí rápidamente"- propuso Alec- "Ya conocemos este repertorio como la palma de nuestras manos, y realmente no hay razón para seguir reuniéndonos más de una o dos veces por semana"

-"Esa es una brillante idea"- dijo Jace, dándole una palmada a Alec en el brazo- "¿Por qué diablos debemos matarnos ensayando cuando ya hemos alucinado a todos? Quiero decir, estamos bastante cerca de ser perfectos"

-"Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo"- agregó Clary – "Podríamos sólo practicar un poco antes de cada actuación"

-"Bien, entonces está dicho"- declaró Jace, enganchando a Clary bajo el brazo y entrando juntos a la habitación.

Alec se quedó en el pasillo un momento extra para reponerse. Por primera vez desde que descubrió la verdad acerca de quién era Sebastian, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de si él estaba enterado. Alec no había pensado en preguntarle a Magnus si planeaba decírselo. Un pánico se apoderó de su pecho cuando levantó a Stella más arriba sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia adentro, aun totalmente desprevenido para lo que podría suceder a continuación.

La habitación estaba caliente y sofocante, sin duda la escuela había apagado el aire acondicionado durante el fin de semana. El ahora sofocante calor de junio estaba convirtiendo esta pequeña habitación sin ventanas en un horno. Alec sintió que el sudor ya le brotaba de la frente mientras se acomodaba en su silla con Stella, tan agradecido de tenerla en sus manos nuevamente. El fin de semana, por supuesto, había sido increíble, pero Alec nunca se sentía más tranquilo y completo que cuando la estaba sujetando.

-"Alguien tuvo un fin de semana emocionante"- gruñó Sebastian en tono burlón hacia Alec. Su rostro era una fachada fría y engreída que apenas enmascaraba su desprecio.

Alec lo ignoró, fingiendo que ni siquiera sabía que el comentario estaba dirigido a él.

Sebastian se enderezó, inclinando la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia delante para que no hubiera ningún error- "Realmente deberías cuidar mejor esa bonita piel tuya. Sería una pena perder su _apariencia_ prematuramente"

Alec sintió que un relámpago de ira subía por su columna vertebral. Levantó la vista de la partitura en el atril frente a él para encontrarse con la mirada fría y amenazadora de Sebastian. Jace y Clary se sentaron inmóviles, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-"Lo tomaré en consideración"- respondió Alec con una ira controlada que se balanceaba al borde de volcarse. Los ojos verdes de Sebastian se estrecharon y enfocaron como si quisiera comunicar algo sin palabras. Sea cual sea el mensaje, irradiaba odio y malicia suficientes para que los vellos de los brazos de Alec se pusieran en punta. La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que podrías haber oído caer un alfiler.

-"Todos deberíamos aprovechar al máximo este glorioso aire de montaña antes de regresar al mundo real. De vuelta a casa... con nuestras _familias_"

La palabra _familias_ se desprendió lentamente de la lengua de Sebastian tan dulcemente como si hubiera dicho amantes. Y eso fue todo lo que bastó. Alec supo que Magnus le había comunicado a Sebastian que sabía la verdad. Y también era muy evidente que no estaba contento con ello. Por supuesto, eso no fue una sorpresa para Alec. Pero si le sorprendió que lo dijera frente a Jace y Clary. Obviamente no tenían idea de qué demonios estaba pasando realmente, pero podían decir que no era bueno.

-"Imagino que algunas personas lo harán"- respondió Alec, bajando los ojos de nuevo a su partitura y ajustando la posición de Stella entre sus piernas- "Pero algunos de nosotros no vamos a volver a casa. Así que supongo que nuestras _familias_ tendrán que lidiar con eso"

La cara de Sebastian se contorsionó en una mirada de profunda indignación. Alec le había devuelto hábilmente sus propias palabras al mismo tiempo que también dejaba muy claras sus intenciones. Si Sebastian pensaba que iba a deshacerse de Alec al final del verano, estaba muy equivocado.

-"¡Empecemos con Beethoven!"- intervino Clary entusiasmada con la esperanza de calmar la situación.

-"Sí, buena idea, nena"- respondió Jace tomando la silla entre sus piernas para correr su asiento hacia adelante- "Vamos a darle chicos, todos queremos salir de aquí"

Alec llevó sus partituras a la pieza correcta y luego colocó su arco justo antes de atreverse a mirar a Sebastian de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, descubrió que todavía estaba lanzando dagas directamente a través de la cabeza de Alec. Ni siquiera se había molestado en pasar sus páginas a la música correcta. Alec pensó que literalmente podía ver llamas detrás de sus ojos. Su rostro pálido y anguloso nunca había parecido más demoníaco. Alec no retrocedió. Era como el mediodía en una calle polvorienta en el viejo oeste cuando los dos se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno parpadeó.

Sebastián fue el primero en apartó la mirada, su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa maliciosa. Abrió su música y colocó el violín contra su hombro, metiéndolo bajo su mandíbula cincelada- "Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo"- murmuró para sí mismo mientras bajaba con gracia su arco sobre las cuerdas para sintonizar, eligiendo terminar con una quinta disminuida. El tritono del diablo como se le conocía, debido a su misteriosa disonancia.

Alec no necesitaba ayuda con la traducción del latin. Estaba muy familiarizado con la Eneida de Virgilio y con la cita que Sebastian había pronunciado. '_Flectere si nequeo superos, moveo de Acheronta'_, que significaba: 'Si no puedo convencer al Cielo, moveré a los Infiernos'. Era una declaración de guerra entre los dos. Sebastián iba a mover el cielo y la tierra para mantener a Alec fuera de la vida de Magnus sin importar nada. Alec tragó contra el nudo que se contraía dolorosamente en su garganta reseca. Trató de parecer tranquilo y poco afectado por la amenaza de Sebastian, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba en un gran problema.


	15. Night on Bald Mountain (Noche en la Montaña Yerma)

-"Tequila, por favor. Y _mucho_"

-"Ugh, ¿otra vez tú?"- gruñó Maia- "¿No te dije la última vez que te mantuvieras fuera de mi bar?"- se inclinó hacia delante a través de una fila de vasos sucios y entrecerró los ojos hacia Jace, cómo retándolo a que siquiera se atreviera a pensar en sentarse.

-"Maia, _nena_. ¡No puedes odiarme por siempre! Además, mi chico aquí ha tenido una semana de mierda"- dijo Jace mientras le daba una palmadita a Alec en la espalda- "Necesita desesperadamente un trago"

-"_Él_ puede tomar lo que quiera"- señaló Maia hacia Alec- "¡_Tú_, por otro lado, puedes joderte!"

Alec pensó que una cosa era segura, Maia definitivamente era inmune al ingenio encantador y la deslumbrante sonrisa que Jace estaba mostrando en ese momento. Ella simplemente continuó mirándolo con ferocidad, las llamas prácticamente salían disparadas de sus ojos. Alec se sonrojó, esperando que no estuvieran a punto de hacer una escena mientras él y Jace se sentaban valientemente en los últimos dos taburetes vacíos al final de la barra. Alec un poco tímidamente, inseguro de cómo reaccionaría Maia, al hecho de que obviamente no se irían.

-"¿Hay algún problema aquí?"- preguntó Rafael, saliendo de una puerta batiente que seguramente conducía a la cocina. Su rostro parecía preocupado y Alec se preguntó si había estado observando la interacción de Jace y Maia desde una cámara oculta o algo así.

-"Ningún problema en absoluto, acabamos de pedirle a Maia una botella de su mejor tequila. Algunos limones también, por favor"- dijo Jace con un guiño.

Maia resopló mientras tomaba una botella de Patrón por encima de su cabeza y la asentaba violentamente frente a Jace- "¡Sírvelo tú mismo!"- gruñó, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la barra.

-"Oh, autoservicio, no tengo ningún problema con eso"- respondió Jace con sarcasmo cuando estiró un brazo detrás de la barra y tomó dos vasos cortos.

Rafael colocó un cuenco de limones cortados frente a Alec- "Si necesitan algo más, o deciden pedir un almuerzo, sólo avísenme"- Sonrió con gracia y salió por la misma puerta de la que había salido.

-"¿Por qué te odia tanto?"- preguntó Alec mientras agarraba su vaso y tomaba una limón- "Nunca me has contado la historia"

-"Sí, bueno, no hay mucho que contar. El verano pasado tuvimos una cosa. Ya sabes, el tipo de flama tan caliente que todo lo que puede hacer es arder "- dijo Jace mientras tomaba su tequila e inmediatamente mordió una rodaja de limón, haciendo una mueca de dolor por la quemadura- "Simplemente no estaba destinado a ser"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco- "Si, uhhh, no tengo idea de cómo es eso, _obviamente_. Pero tal vez deberías intentar disculparte con ella. Eso, o necesitaremos encontrar un bar diferente"

Jace volvió a llenar sus vasos hasta el borde- "No, me encanta este bar. Además, a ella solo le gusta hacerme la vida imposible... eso era algo _nuestro_"

Alec se bebió el muy grande segundo trago y sintió que el calor cubría su garganta. Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir un cálido cosquilleo irradiar a través de sus codos y rodillas. Le preocupaba que el estrés bajo el que se encontraba este verano lo convirtiera lentamente en un alcohólico. La rebanada de limón contra sus dientes ayudó a calmar la quemadura, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a recibir un gran alivio cuando Jace llenó su vaso de nuevo por tercera vez. Tenía la sensación de que este almuerzo líquido significaba que probablemente no volverían a la escuela hoy, lo que llevaría a otra tarde perdida de importante tiempo de práctica.

-"Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a decirme qué demonios te pasa?"-preguntó Jace de inmediato cuando el líquido transparente se derramó sobre los bordes de los vasos llenos. Siempre había sido muy perceptivo a los problemas de Alec.

Cerrando los ojos, Alec meditó qué tipo de mentira podría inventar para que Jace realmente se la creyera. Le había estado dando excusas una y otra vez durante los últimos días. Cada vez era más difícil ser creativo- "Oh, ya sabes, lo mismo, lo mismo. Morgenstern haciendo de mi vida un infierno, además de muchas horas atrapado en una calurosa sala de práctica preparándome para una competencia que no tengo oportunidad de ganar"

-"Y una mierda"- respondió Jace de inmediato- "¡Tienes una excelente oportunidad de ganar! ¡Una mejor oportunidad que yo!"

-"Sí, bueno, no importa de todos modos. La facultad ama a su niño dorado y estoy seguro de que es a él a quien elegirán"- A Alec realmente no le importaba que Sebastian ganara, tal vez eso le quitaría algo de fuego a su intenso odio hacia él. Esa sería una situación donde ambos ganarían.

-"No es tan bueno como cree que es, y además te escuché practicar, tu Dvořák es para morirse"- declaró Jace, tomando su tercer caballito y moviéndose un poco en su taburete.

-"Sí, bueno, ni siquiera sé si quiero ganar. Mis padres querrían venir y realmente no tengo ganas de lidiar con su mierda en este momento"- Alec no había dicho una palabra sobre Magnus a nadie en su familia. No tenían la menor idea de que no estuviera viviendo en la Casa Hendel o de que estuviera viendo a alguien.

-"Saben que eres gay, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Jace antes de morder otro limón.

-"Sí, pero actúan como si fuera una condición temporal. Creo que mi mamá espera en secreto que algún día aparezca con su futura nuera de mi brazo. Y mi papá piensa que es solo una fase. Por pasar demasiado tiempo en torno a la '_gente _artística' como le gusta llamarlos"

-"Eso está jodido"- dijo Jace, agarrando la botella ya medio vacía y casi derribándola en el proceso- "No me extraña que no los quieras aquí"

Alec tomó un menú y decidió que sería mejor pedir algo de comida para ayudar a absorber todo este licor que estaba bebiendo con el estómago vacío. Lo último que necesitaba era enfermarse, y después de 3 chupitos muy grandes, su mente ya estaba en una nube.

-"Entonces, tú y Magnus, no estás teniendo ningún problema, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Jace, aparentemente preparado para sondear a Alec en busca de información.

-"No, no tenemos ningún problema. Aparte del hecho de que el festival está casi a la mitad y no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer cuando termine"- Sólo con decir las palabras en voz alta y escuchar su propia voz temblar al final, Alec supo que no iba a ser capaz de engañar a Jace por mucho tiempo. El alcohol traicionaba sus secretos cuidadosamente guardados y Jace era demasiado inteligente como para perderse las claves.

-"¿Han hablado sobre lo que van a hacer? Quiero decir, Clary y yo hemos hablado un poco. Ella obviamente regresará a Nueva York para terminar la escuela. Estaba pensando que tal vez podría mudarme allí. Ahora que he terminado en Indiana y algunas cosas que pensé que iban a suceder en el otoño fracasaron, realmente no tengo ningún plan. Incluso si me termina, Nueva York es un gran lugar para cualquier músico, ¿no te parece?"

Alec giró su cuerpo para poder mirar a Jace correctamente- "Clary no te va a dejar. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? La chica cree que has colgado la luna. Puedo saberlo con sólo verlos juntos. Quiero decir, no soy un experto en el amor, pero no creo que debas preocuparte"

Jace se cruzó de brazos y sonrió- "¿Sí? Bueno, amigo, deberías mirarte en un espejo, porque nunca he visto a dos personas más cercanas que tú y Bane. ¡Te mira como si _tú_ fueras la luna! ¡Demonios, como si fueras todo el maldito _Universo_! Apostaría mi dinero en Las Vegas a que funcionaran. Y si _ustedes_ no pueden, ¡entonces nadie tiene una maldita oportunidad"

Alec se sentó en silencio dejando que las palabras de Jace hicieran mella en él. Quería creerle tan desesperadamente, pero por supuesto Jace no sabía toda la historia. No sabía que el hermano de su novio era un sociópata empeñado en su destrucción. Deseaba poder decirle toda la verdad, entonces al menos tendría una persona en quien confiar sus temores y tal vez ayudarlo a descubrir qué diablos iba a hacer. Sebastian había estado inquietantemente tranquilo los últimos días. Cada vez que se veían obligados a reunirse, sólo miraba a Alec, sin decir una palabra.

-" ¡Maia! ¡Nena! ¿Nos puedes traer unos nachos, por favor?"- gritó Jace hacia el extremo más alejado del bar, luciendo otra sonrisa ganadora.

Alec enterró el rostro en sus manos sin querer ver qué tipo de reacción violenta iba a tener ante su petición. El sentido común le decía que llamar a una antigua novia 'nena' una y otra vez probablemente no era una buena idea. A veces, Jace podía ser realmente inteligente en cuanto a las cosas, especialmente su inteligencia en la calle, pero otras veces parecía desesperadamente atrapado en un mundo de malos clichés.

-"Escucha"- dijo Jace, bajando la voz y dándole a Alec una palmada en la espalda para llamar su atención- "Te voy a dar un consejo del libro de Jace Wayland sobre cómo tomar la vida por los cuernos. No dejes que tus padres, o cualquier otra persona, te hagan sentir avergonzado de _quién eres_ o de lo _que quieres_ hacer con tu vida. Depende de ti decidir qué es lo mejor. Porque esto es todo lo que obtenemos, esta única vida es todo lo que obtenemos. Y si a ellos no les gusta, ¡qué se jodan! Eres talentoso, guapo, y probablemente la persona más amable que he conocido, enfermizamente amable tengo que admitir. Así que sigue a tu corazón y deja de pensar demasiado, ¿si? Puedo ver los engranajes de tu cerebro girando ahora mismo mientras hablamos. ¡Así que basta!"

Alec asintió y desvió la mirada. Se sintió emocionado al escuchar el discurso de Jace y también culpable por ocultarle cosas a alguien que estaba siendo un gran amigo. Alec nunca había tenido a nadie que lo apoyara de esta manera, nadie a quien realmente pareciera importarle lo que quería para sí mismo o para su vida. Ciertamente a sus padres no. Un abrumador sentimiento de gratitud se apoderó de él. Agradecía no sólo por encontrar al amor de su vida este verano sino también por encontrar un mejor amigo.

-"Sí, bueno, hablas demasiado cuando estás ebrio"- bromeó Alec, sabiendo que Jace siempre apreciaba las burlas más que cualquier cursi término de cariño.

-"Y tú te quedas demasiado callado cuando lo estás"- respondió Jace levantando su vaso y chocándolo contra el de Alec- "¡Por nosotros!"- brindó y Alec le dirigió su pequeña sonrisa torcida justo antes de tragar otro ardiente disparo de tequila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Magnus, estoy en casa!"- llamó Alec desde la cocina mientras dejaba las llaves de su auto y una pequeña caja de cartón, luego abrió la nevera. Sabía que Magnus estaba allí, había visto su automóvil en la cochera cuando se detuvo. Podía oler algo celestial proveniente del horno y el suave sonido de Roberta Flack haciendo eco en la habitación. Al instante se relajó. Tomó dos cervezas del estante inferior de la nevera y terminó la primera casi de un trago. Él y Jace habían decidido caminar con sus culos borrachos desde el bar J, pasando por la Casa Hendel y subir la ladera de la montaña Aspen para disfrutar del magnífico clima. Cuando caminaron lo más lejos que pudieron, encontraron una gran roca para sentarse y pasaron el resto del día sumergiéndose en la increíble vista. Hablaron sobre sus esperanzas y sueños para el futuro y sus carreras musicales, así como confesiones de lo asustados que estaban por sus intensos sentimientos hacia Magnus y Clary. Había sido justo lo que Alec necesitaba para aclarar su cabeza y decir todo lo que había estado sintiendo en voz alta. Dealgúnn modo logrando evitar mencionar a Sebastian. Ese, por supuesto, no era su secreto para contar.

-"Ahí está mi hombre sexy"- arrulló Magnus mientras entraba en la cocina y se acercaba a Alec con entusiasmo. ¡Te ves tan tosco y sudoroso! He estado esperando con mucha impaciencia a que vuelvas a casa para poder besarte"

Alec sonrió, colocó las cervezas en el mostrador y luego envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, acercándolo a él. Sus labios finalmente se conectaron. Cada vez que estaban separados por más de unas pocas horas, su reunión siempre era electrizante. Literalmente como una sacudida de electricidad viajando a través de sus cuerpos. Alec se hundió profundamente en la cálida y acogedora boca de Magnus. Saboreando un dulce sabor a vino que se mezclaba con el olor cítrico de su piel suave y perfecta. Su cuerpo se sentía firme, pero suave al mismo tiempo. No quería nada más que fundirse directamente con él, como mantequilla contra pan caliente.

-"Te hice algo especial"- ronroneó Magnus después de separar sus labios- "Penne con pimientos rojos asados, espinacas y panceta. Tuve un antojo por comida de casa"

-"Huele celestial"- murmuró Alec antes de atacar con avidez los labios de Magnus de nuevo. Mientras apretaba el agarre alrededor de su cuerpo, el dobladillo de la camisa de Magnus se elevó por los costados. Alec deslizó las manos por debajo de la tela suelta y las recorrió a lo largo de la espalda de Magnus, sintiendo su piel cálida y aterciopelada contra sus dedos muy fríos, que habían estado sosteniendo las dos cervezas hace unos momentos.

Magnus se estremeció- "¡Oooh tus manos están tan frías!"

-"Mmm, pero encontré la manera perfecta de calentarlas"- suspiró Alec moviendo su boca hacia la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Magnus, besando y chupando a lo largo de su cuello.

-"¿Qué te tiene tan juguetón a primera hora de la noche?"- Magnus se rió mientras Alec seguía devorándolo.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Alec suavemente contra la piel húmeda de Magnus- "¿No puede un hombre estar emocionado de volver a casa y besar al hombre que ama?"

Magnus sonrió, envolviendo sus dedos en la parte posterior del cabello de Alec, extendiendo su cuello- "Bueno, sé que pasaste la tarde con Jace, así que asumo hubo alcohol involucrado"

Alec se detuvo abruptamente para levantar a Magnus, y dejarlo sobre la isla de la cocina, mirándose cara a cara- "¿Te estás quejando?" bromeó Alec, levantando ambas cejas de manera seductora.

-"Por supuesto que no, por favor continúa"- respondió Magnus, envolviendo sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de las caderas de Alec tirando de él.

Después de unos treinta minutos de apreciar a fondo cada pulgada de piel expuesta en la que Alec pudo poner sus labios, el temporizador del horno sonó y Magnus se bajó del mostrador para revisar su cena. Alec se quedó con ganas de más, sus labios entumecidos y su cabeza girando para seguirlo.

-"Esto tiene que asentarse unos 10 minutos antes de que pueda cortarlo, así que, ¿por qué no tomas un baño?"- sugirió Magnus mientras abría la puerta del horno.

-"¿Qué? ¿No te gusto sucio?"- preguntó Alec con una sonrisa diabólica, una ceja levemente arqueada.

-"Oh, no te preocupes, querido, hay muchas más formas de ensuciarnos después, lo prometo"- Magnus juguetonamente le guiñó un ojo, para luego pellizcar le la mejilla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec se sintió vigorizado después de su ducha. Mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo del baño, pudo ver que se había bronceado un poco en su caminata. Su rostro brillaba y su cabello comenzaba a aclararse por todo el tiempo que había pasado al aire libre. Por una vez en su vida, en realidad sentía que se veía bastante bien. No era un sentimiento normal en él, ya que el autodesprecio era su fortaleza. Al salir del baño principal, sacó un par de pantalones suaves de algodón del cajón de la cómoda y ató el cordón sin apretarlo. Magnus le había dado tres cajones aquí y otros tres en la parte superior de la que estaba junto al armario. A él le había parecido extraño al principio, nunca había compartido una habitación con nadie, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Pero ahora se sentía normal, como si fuera la habitación de ambos. Aunque sabía que era técnicamente la casa de Magnus, Magnus nunca lo dejó sentir así. Él hizo todo lo posible para referirse a todo como _'de ellos'_

Su cabello aún estaba ligeramente mojado mientras se dirigía a la cocina sin camisa y descalzo, su estómago gimiendo con avidez. Una vez que llegó, vio que la isla estaba preparada para dos, pero no había rastro de Magnus en ninguna parte. Escuchó atentamente por un momento y creyó oír voces provenientes del pasillo. Se dirigió a investigar.

-"Magnus? ¿Estás por aquí?"- llamó Alec mientras se abría camino hacia el vestíbulo. Encontró la puerta principal ligeramente entreabierta y las voces que había escuchado parecían provenir de afuera. Alec sabía que una pertenecía a Magnus y sonaba tenso. No estaba gritando, pero sí muy agitado. Algo andaba mal. Entonces, antes de que Alec tuviera tiempo de acercarse, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Magnus regresó al interior, seguido de cerca por Sebastian con cara de disgusto. No era su expresión de presunción normal, sino algo que estaba más en la línea de estar herido y decepcionado. En realidad, parecía humano para variar.

Alec estaba muy sorprendido de verlo parado allí, no se había atrevido a mostrar su rostro en casa de Magnus desde su furioso enfrentamiento en la cocina hace semanas. Lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa- "¿Que está pasando aqui?"

-"Alexander, todo está bien"- dijo Magnus, lucía más molesto de lo que Alec lo había visto antes- "Ya se iba"

Los ojos de Alec escanearon el cuerpo de Magnus y notaron que sus manos temblaban. Esto provocó una respuesta física inmediata en Alec, como si le hubieran disparado con una dosis de adrenalina.

-"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?"- Alec extendió una mano y la colocó en el brazo de Magnus, podía sentirlo temblar y eso lo asustó.

La puerta principal aún estaba abierta, Sebastian se quedó mirándolos, sus ojos parpadearon furiosos hacia la mano de Alec en el brazo de Magnus- "¡Lightwood!"- se burló, su rostro se transformó de nuevo en su habitual expresión de disgusto y autocomplacencia- "Medio desnudo como siempre. ¿Qué, nunca usas ropa?"

Alec reprimió el abrumador impulso de dar un paso al frente y golpear a Sebastian directamente en su boca sarcástica y odiosa. '_Se la mejor persona, se la mejor persona'_, se dijo a sí mismo. Sabía que golpear al hermano de Magnus, justo delante de él, no iba a ayudar en nada.

-"Vamos a comer, por favor"- murmuró Magnus en voz baja mientras se colocaba detrás de Alec, visiblemente agitado.

-"¿Qué hiciste?"- acusó Alec, enderezando valientemente sus hombros, sin retroceder un poco por el ataque verbal de Sebastian. Magnus estaba justo detrás de él ahora y Alec se sentía como un escudo humano ante cualquier mierda que estuviera a punto de ser disparada en su dirección.

-"Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos"- siseó Sebastian- "Este es un asunto de familia y no te involucra"

-"¡Si involucra a Magnus, entonces me involucra a mí!"- exigió Alec, acercándose dos pasos más a Sebastian, colocándose justo dentro del marco de la puerta como una barricada.

-"Deberías apretarle la correa a este querido hermano, obviamente no conoce su lugar, hermano"- se burló Sebastian, mirando sin miedo a Alec como si lo desafiara a hacer otro movimiento.

-"Alexander, por favor"- dijo Magnus desde atrás suavemente- "Deja que se vaya"

La expresión de Sebastian se transformó con una alegría maníaca, sin duda encantado de verle responder a su incitación y a Magnus pidiéndole que retrocediera. No había nada que quisiera más que enfrentarlos, o encontrar alguna forma de interponerse entre ellos- "¿Cómo han caído los poderosos en medio de la batalla?"- proclamó, con la esperanza de empujar a Alec en las fauces de una pelea.

Alec reprimió una carcajada- "Ja, veo que estás cambiando la poesía en latín por la Biblia. ¿Se supone que debo estar impresionado de que puedas leer?"

Sebastian se lanzó salvajemente hacia adelante, empujando su cara a una pulgada de la de Alec. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los avellana. Eran exactamente la misma altura. Alec nunca había estado tan cerca de él antes, podía ver cada punto individual de color en sus iris, y sus pestañas eran tan pálidas como su cabello. Su piel como una seda luminosa estirada sobre su estructura facial. Sebastian podría haber sido hermoso si no fuera tan malvado y lleno de odio. Alec podía sentir su furia como vapor, deseaba tener puesta una camisa, su falta de ropa lo hacía sentir vulnerable, pero siguió inmutable. Por más intimidante que sea Sebastian, el deseo de Alec de proteger al hombre que amaba superó cualquier miedo dentro de él. Se mantuvo de pie e inmóvil, sus anchos hombros casi bloqueando la puerta por completo.

El rostro de Sebastian se suavizó cuando las comisuras de su boca se convirtieron en una sonrisa- "Eres un tonto, Alec Lightwood..."- dijo casi en un susurro, retrocedió dando pasos lentos y medidos. Sin romper el contacto visual- "Y perderás... todo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sábado 18 de mayo de 1996._

_Magnus caminaba lentamente por el extenso jardín de rosas detrás de la extensa mansión de Valentine cuando los últimos fragmentos de luz diurna comenzaron a deslizarse más allá del horizonte acuoso del océano. El sol proyectaba un brillo dorado sobre cada delicado pétalo de rosa, haciendo que las flores parecieran iluminadas desde adentro. Eran realmente hermosas de ver, si Magnus hubiera estado con el ánimo adecuado para apreciar su belleza. Pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Se adentro más en el jardín, entre docenas de estatuas griegas, hasta que llegó a un pequeño banco de hierro forjado que ofrecía la vista perfecta del Océano Pacífico. Se recostó y cerró los ojos mientras la embriagadora fragancia de las rosas lo hacía sentir mareado y aturdido. Pensó que un poco de aire fresco le habría hecho bien, pero el olor floral solo le recordaba la última vez que había estado en Londres. Ese lluvioso y frío día de diciembre hace cuatro años en el funeral de su madre. Había flores por todas partes, en el hotel, en la iglesia, en el funeral y en la tumba. Hubo hasta un rocío particularmente elaborado de rosas blancas que habían cubierto su ataúd. Recordó verlos hundirse lentamente en la tierra cuando el automóvil se había alejado del cementerio. Había odiado ver rosas desde entonces. En ese momento el recuerdo era tan vívido como siempre. El olor de todas esas flores se aferró a su abrigo de lana durante varios días después de su servicio hasta que decidió dejarlo accidentalmente en un baño público solo para escapar de su olor._

_La cabeza de Magnus seguía zumbando con la sobrecarga de información que había recibido de Valentine. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a procesar esta supuesta verdad cuando casi todas las fibras de su ser denunciaban su legitimidad. ¿Cómo pudo su madre haber mantenido esta farsa durante tantos años? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo mirado a la cara todos los días y nunca haber dicho nada? ¿Las mentiras habían sido demasiado para ella sola? ¿Es por eso que la tristeza y la depresión habían plagado su mente? ¿De verdad ella amenazó con saltar del puente? ¿Habría pasado por eso? Y su padre, lo que Magnus apenas podía recordar de él desde que murió cuando era solo un niño pequeño, ¿se había quitado realmente la vida? ¿Fue porque descubrió la verdad? Tantas preguntas acumulándose una encima de otra sin ninguna forma de obtener respuestas de los muertos. Si hubiera habido otra familia, o amigos cercanos, tal vez él podría haberlos buscado y tratado de descubrir más. Pero Magnus se sentía perdido y solo. Más solo que nunca. Dos padres muertos que de repente le parecían extraños. Le recordó a una cita de un libro de John Steinbeck, del cual escribió un ensayo en la escuela._

_._

'_Cuando un niño descubre la verdad sobre los adultos por primera vez – cuando entra por primera vez en su pequeña cabeza, que los adultos no siempre tienen inteligencia divina._

_Que sus juicios no siempre son sabios, ni sus pensamientos verdaderos, ni sus oraciones justas – su mundo cae en un pánico desolador._

_Los dioses han caído y toda la seguridad se ha ido. Y hay una cosa segura acerca de la caída de los dioses: no caen de a poco, se estrellan y se rompen o se hunden profundamente en la suciedad verde. Es un trabajo tedioso construirlos de nuevo; nunca brillan del todo._

_Y el mundo del niño nunca vuelve a estar completo. Es un doloroso crecimiento'_

_._

_Los dioses de Magnus habían caído definitivamente. Se habían estrellado y destrozado a su alrededor, dejando nada más que fragmentos rotos de un pasado que ahora parecía de alguna manera fraudulento. Cuestionaba cada recuerdo, cada consejo y guía que su madre le había dado, y lo recordaba todo con escepticismo y desconfianza. Sintió que los últimos hilos _ _deshilachados_ _ de su inocencia infantil se retorcían y tiraban contra su corazón, y sabía que iban a romperse. Podía sentir el oscuro cinismo de la edad adulta _ _cernirse_ _ sobre él como una nube negra. No había vuelta atrás en esto, no había manera de preservar las viejas verdades que solía mantener tan queridas. Era como tratar de tomar un puñado de humo. De alguna manera era incluso peor que su muerte. Había llegado a aceptar el hecho de que sus padres se habían ido, pero ahora incluso sus recuerdos estaban manchados con mentiras. Se sintió enojado por no poder enfrentarlos. Su única fuente de información ahora era Valentine, y Magnus no confiaba ni un poco en él._

_El sol se hundía aún más en la infinita extensión de agua de carbón cuando Magnus observaba reflejos anaranjados y rosados rebotando en la casa de cristal detrás de él, intensificando la puesta de sol como un espejo gigante. La luz era _ _deslumbrantemente_ _ brillante, y Magnus imaginó que cualquiera que viviera aquí y fuera testigo de este tipo de belleza cada noche, sin duda, se volvería inmune a su resplandor a lo largo del tiempo. Se imaginó que Valentine ya no notaba las puestas de sol y que probablemente ni siquiera salía a este jardín. Obviamente, toda la propiedad era solo para presumir y hacía que Magnus _ _anhelara_ _ su pequeño dormitorio en Curtis, donde siempre se sentía seguro y protegido. Pero sabía que no había vuelta a la escuela, esos días ya habían terminado. Tuvo que tomar una decisión sobre a dónde seguiría con vida desde aquí y, por más que odiara todo y a todos por ponerlo en este lío, había un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Una cosa que podría resultar ser algo bueno en medio de todo este dolor y confusión._

_-"Tengo un hermano"- murmuró Magnus en voz alta para sí mismo, el aguijón de las lágrimas una vez más amenazando detrás de sus ojos. Sabía que Sebastian era la única otra víctima inocente en todo este caos. Tal vez juntos podrían separarse de Valentine, quizás de alguna manera podrían convertirse en una familia para el otro. Tal vez ni siquiera necesitaban padres, o a nadie más. Esa pequeña esperanza viajó a los rincones más profundos del corazón de Magnus y supo que no podría subir a ese avión mañana y dejar a Sebastian atrás._

_Al regresar a la casa, Magnus temía la llamada que tenía que hacer. Catarina iba a estar más que sorprendida al escuchar su decisión de no volver. Tendría que decirle que las oportunidades de carrera en Los Ángeles eran demasiado buenas para dejarlas pasar. Le había comentado sobre el contrato de grabación y la gira mundial. Seguramente eso sería suficiente para convencerla de que no estaba loco por quedarse. Tendría que sonar emocionado y feliz, lo cual no iba a ser fácil. Pero no sentía que tuviera otra opción, si ella detectaba temor en su voz, sin duda estaría en el primer avión hacia allí._

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

Magnus y Alec se sentaron en silencio en la isla de la cocina, cenando sombríamente. Después de que Sebastian se había marchado, ambos habían estado en silencio, Magnus triste y abatido, Alec reprimiendo su ira y frustración. Era difícil para ambos, ninguno de los dos quería hacer que el otro se sintiera peor.

Roberta Flack estaba rasgando su dolor con los dedos en el fondo y Alec ya no podía soportar el doloroso y torpe silencio entre ellos- "Magnus, escucha. Lamento si empeoré las cosas. Sinceramente, traté de mantener la calma, pero tengo un límite, ¿sabes? Y luego simplemente estallo"

Magnus colocó cuidadosamente el tenedor junto a su plato y bajó la cabeza. Parecía que tenía el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros- "No tienes nada que lamentar Alexander, yo soy el culpable de todo esto. Siento la forma en que te trató. Me destroza por dentro no poder arreglar esto"

Alec negó con la cabeza y luego puso suavemente una mano en la espalda de Magnus para consolarlo- "No digas eso, no tienes la culpa. No te dejaré asumir la responsabilidad por sus acciones. Él es un adulto"

Magnus giró su cabeza hacia Alec, sus ojos nadaban con emoción. Parecía completamente aplastado, como si la situación no fuera más que completamente desesperada- "No debí dejar que te hablara así, yo... debí detenerlo"

Una sensación de empatía se apoderó de Alec como un maremoto y cambió su mano de la espalda de Magnus para envolverla alrededor de sus hombros, empujándolo hacia su pecho. Fue un extraño tipo de cambio de roles, Alec no estaba acostumbrado a ser el pilar de la fortaleza en su relación. Puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Magnus y simplemente lo sostuvo en sus brazos escuchando la música y permitiendo que lo calmara. Se sentaron así por unos momentos hasta que Alec tuvo una idea que podría cambiar las cosas.

-"Oye, ¿sabes lo que es hoy?"- murmuró Alec suavemente, su mano acariciando amorosamente el brazo de Magnus.

-"Jueves"- respondió Magnus, su voz aún sonaba desanimada.

-"Sí, pero ¿sabes la fecha?"

-"Ah, creo que 23 de junio"- dijo Magnus cuando Alec lo soltó y se levantó de su silla.

-"¡Sí, eso es, 23 de junio!"- Alec caminó rápidamente hacia el mostrador cerca del refrigerador y recogió la pequeña caja de cartón que había traído antes. Cuando regresó con Magnus, tenía una sonrisa pícara que se extendió por su rostro y los ojos de Magnus se abrieron con curiosidad.

-"¿Qué tienes ahí?"- preguntó Magnus, mirando la pequeña caja.

-"¿Por qué no lo abres y lo descubres?"- sonrió Alec, su rostro iluminado de orgullo mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él con afecto.

Magnus tomó la caja de sus manos y la puso frente a él. Alec dio un paso para pararse a su lado, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Magnus de nuevo, prácticamente vibrando de emoción.

-"Bueno, ¡apresúrate!"- lo alentó Alec, apenas podía soportar el suspenso.

Magnus agarró la solapa frontal de la caja y la levantó lentamente para revelar un pequeño pastel en el interior, decorado con pequeñas flores rosas y amarillas alrededor de los bordes. En el centro un gran '1' dibujado con betún rosa y una pequeña vela justo encima. Magnus se quedó sin habla.

"¡Feliz aniversario de un mes, cariño!"- exclamó Alec, apretando aún más los hombros de Magnus- " Hace un mes, hoy, cambiaste mi vida para mejor, y quería darte algo para recordarte la ocasión. Porque te amo"- Alec besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Magnus sintiendo una burbuja de alegría hinchándose dentro de su pecho al haber sorprendido a Magnus para variar.

-"Alexander"- suspiró Magnus, su voz apenas audible- "Esto... esto es..."- Pero Magnus no pudo continuar, giró su taburete hacia Alec y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho con el abrazo de oso más fuerte que pudo darle. Enterrando su cara contra su piel cálida por el sol, lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas- "Este es el pastel más glorioso que he visto en mi vida. Gracias cielo, muchas gracias. Yo también te amo, más que a nada"

Alec pudo sentir las lágrimas de Magnus humedeciendo su piel y su corazón dio un vuelco. –"No llores, se supone que esto te animaría"- dijo Alec, tomando a Magnus debajo de sus axilas y levantándolo para que se pusiera de pie- "No, por favor, no lo hagas"- Alec ahuecó el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Magnus y besó los senderos húmedos de cada una de sus enrojecidas mejillas- "Este es un día feliz, ¿de acuerdo? Me haces la persona más feliz del planeta y le agradezco a mis estrellas de la suerte todos los días por traerme aquí"

Magnus no pudo evitar ser vencido por sus emociones- "Eres un milagro para mí"- murmuró, su voz todavía temblorosa- "No te merezco, de eso estoy seguro. Pero si son las estrellas las que te trajeron a mi vida, es de la suerte que guardan de lo estoy agradecido"- Levantó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec, entrelazando sus dedos y presionando la longitud de todo su cuerpo contra él- "Un mes de experimentar la luz pura que brilla desde la esencia misma de tu alma. Que regalo. No quiero nada más que una vida contigo para disfrutar de su brillo"

Alec se inclinó y besó a Magnus con ternura, luego se abrazaron con fuerza en un cálido y amoroso abrazo- "Vamos a superar esto, amor, sé que lo haremos"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ragnor Fell estaba dormitando en su sillón favorito, con un libro abierto sobre su pecho, se había quedado dormido mientras leía. Su pequeño y acogedor chalet estaba enclavado en los árboles a la vista de la impresionante casa de montaña de Magnus, pero escondido lo suficiente como para no ser notado. Cuando él y Magnus se mudaron a Aspen por primera vez hace unos meses, Magnus quería que viviera en la casa principal, no solo por conveniencia sino también para hacerle compañía. Ragnor había considerado la oferta, pero al final optó por el pequeño chalet de madera, diciendo que anhelaba la soledad y la privacidad después de tantos años viviendo bajo el techo de Valentine. Magnus se sintió un poco decepcionado, disfrutaba de sus charlas junto a la chimenea con robustas copas de ron, pero había entendido los deseos de Ragnor. De vez en cuando, Magnus llamaba a su puerta para visitarlo, dando alguna excusa sobre necesitar ayuda, cuando Ragnor sabía que solo quería su oreja. Sin embargo, no le importaba, había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos 20 años escuchando a Magnus y aconsejándolo a través de muchas pruebas y tribulaciones. Habían construido una amistad profunda y duradera, Magnus confiaba en él implícitamente.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta despertó a Ragnor de su sueño, se incorporó de golpe, lo que hizo que su libro cayera al suelo- "¿Quién está ahí?"- exclamó, sin esperar ver a Magnus esta noche, sabiendo que estaría ocupado con el Sr. Lightwood, como lo había estado durante las últimas semanas.

El golpe volvió a sonar, esta vez aún más fuerte.

-"Está bien, está bien, ya voy, ya voy"- respondió Ragnor, metiendo los pies en un par de zapatillas viejas y apretando las correas de su bata.

Cuando abrió la puerta ligeramente para ver quién estaba allí, lo saludó un brazo rígido que se apoyó firmemente contra la puerta para que no pudiera cerrarla en respuesta.

-"Ah, ah, ah, no tan rápido viejo. Qué son esos modos saludar a tu patrón"

Ragnor dio un paso atrás y permitió que Sebastian se abriera paso, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- preguntó Ragnor, claramente sorprendido de verlo.

-"Créeme, es un último recurso el que haya venido a este lugar, pero no puedo comunicarme con mi padre. Necesito que te pongas en contacto con él por mí"- los ojos de Sebastian escanearon la habitación con la cara llena. de disgusto.

Ragnor enderezó sus hombros y se levantó valiente y alto- "Tal vez él no desea hablar contigo, ¿pensaste en eso?"

Sebastián volvió la cara para dirigirle a Ragnor una mirada malvada y amenazadora- "No te conviene preocuparte por la naturaleza de mis asuntos, viejo. Sólo necesito que lo llames a cualquier línea privada que compartan y que le digas que es _muy_ _importante_ que hablemos lo antes posible"

-"¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?"- replicó Ragnor- "¡Lo que sea que quieras, estoy seguro de que no es nada bueno!"

Sebastian entró más, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Levantó sus manos enguantadas frente a él y le tendió los dedos extendidos, tocándolos de punta a punta. Giró la cabeza en un ángulo agudo para mirar a Ragnor como un animal que acecha a una presa inocente- "¿Quieres hacerme enojar? ¿Es eso lo que realmente te gustaría hacer?"

Ragnor tragó nerviosamente, dándose cuenta de que lo había presionado demasiado- "No, señor Morgenstern, por supuesto que no. Llamaré a tu padre inmediatamente y le diré que te llame de inmediato"

Sebastián mostró su sonrisa más astuta, sus ojos iluminándose en la oscuridad- "Ves, ¿no fue muy fácil? Sabía que no podías ser tan estúpido como pareces"

-"¿Hay algo más que quieras que le diga por ti?"- Ragnor estaba retrocediendo ahora, tratando de suavizar las cosas con sutilezas.

-"En realidad, si. Me gustaría que le contaras sobre el persistente huésped de mi hermano. Creo que es hora de que sepa lo que está pasando aquí, estoy seguro de que estará muy interesado"

Ragnor asintió- "Por supuesto señor, de inmediato"

Sebastian continuó mirándolo, pasando su mirada por el rostro de Ragnor como si sus ojos pudieran cortar su carne como láseres- "Tu lealtad siempre ha estado en duda, sabes. Te sugiero que si valoras tu seguridad personal mantendrás esta conversación entre los dos"

-"Por supuesto"- respondió Ragnor, sintiendo una gota de sudor gotear de su frente por el costado de su cara.

-"La autopreservación debería estar en la parte superior de tu lista si un intercambio de poder aumenta tu probabilidad de jubilación anticipada"

-"Puede confiar en mí, señor"- dijo Ragnor, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar convincente. Notó por primera vez desde la llegada de Sebastian que sus zapatos estaban cubiertos de barro rojo. Parecía como si hubiera estado caminando por la ladera de la montaña. Ragnor pensó que parecía algo extraño y su mente inmediatamente se dirigió a la empinada pendiente de tierra que subía a la casa de Magnus. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-"Ya lo veremos"- se burló Sebastian, volviéndose hacia la puerta- "Ya lo veremos"


	16. 1912 Overture (Overtura de 1812)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al 4 de Julio, recuerdan qué era esa fecha?

Alec se despertó sobresaltado, su corazón latiendo con una repentina sacudida de adrenalina. Sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente, luchando por ver en la oscuridad. Levantó cuidadosamente su brazo derecho, que actualmente estaba sobre los hombros de Magnus, y lentamente se volvió hacia la mesita de noche, buscando su teléfono. Una vez que su mano finalmente hizo contacto con su superficie lisa, la acercó a su cara e hizo clic en la pantalla para verificar la hora. 3:27 a.m. _'Ugh'_, pensó Alec para sí mismo, _'¿Por qué estoy despierto de nuevo?'_

Esta era la tercera vez desde que se fueron a la cama que Alec se había despertado con una oleada de pánico a través de su cuerpo. Sabía exactamente por qué, por supuesto, en pocas horas estaría participando en la competencia de conciertos del _Festival de Música de Aspen_ con el _Dvořák_ que había estado practicando durante todo el verano. No habría más práctica o pulido, no más cambios o ajustes de última hora. Este era el momento. Y nunca se había sentido más inseguro con una actuación en toda su vida.

Alec analizó todos los escenarios y resultados posibles que podrían salir de esta competencia, y ninguno de ellos parecía deseable. Si hacía su mejor esfuerzo y perdía, entonces se sentiría completamente miserable. Especialmente si Sebastian era el que lo derrotaba. Pero si lo hacía y ganaba, se emocionaría momentáneamente hasta que Sebastian se enterara y entonces probablemente lo estrangularía. Él podría presentarse y arruinar la competencia a propósito, cometiendo algunos errores importantes. De esa manera su ego quedaría protegido y Sebastián podría disfrutar de la falsa victoria. Pero la idea de verlo regocijarse hacia que su sangre hirviera , era casi tan malo como ser estrangulado. Lo ideal sería que tanto él como Sebastian perdieran, ese sería probablemente el mejor resultado. Pero sabiendo que Jace no había estado realmente practicando y que Clary se había retirado en el último minuto sintiéndose poco preparada, los otros artistas invitados no parecían ser una gran amenaza para ninguno de los dos.

Magnus debió haber captado la inquietud de Alec y se agitó contra él, envolviéndose aún más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo. Lentamente, frotó su rostro contra el cálido pecho de Alec y gimió suavemente contra su piel- "Mmmm ... ¿por qué estás despierto otra vez, cariño?"- suspiró- "¿Todavía te sientes nervioso?"

-"Lo siento"- respondió Alec, sintiéndose culpable de haberlo molestado- "Sí, supongo que sigo nervioso"- Le había dicho a Magnus más temprano en la noche lo nervioso que estaba por la competencia. Se habían acurrucado mientras hablaban y Magnus trató de distraerle, contándole historias divertidas sobre su vida en la carretera. Los vuelos de pesadilla, los hoteles poco fiables y la interminable cantidad de malas comidas hicieron que Alec se riera en un instante. Estaba agradecido de estar momentáneamente distraído de su ansiedad y estrés, hasta que eventualmente ambos se quedaron dormidos pacíficamente en los brazos del otro.

-"Necesitas deshacerte de algo de esa energía nerviosa"- arrulló Magnus, presionando su rodilla contra las piernas de Alec mientras una mano delicada se movía más abajo, pasando su abdomen, dejando que Alec supiera exactamente a qué se refería- "Y sé exactamente qué te servirá"

La adrenalina que corría por el cuerpo de Alec se transformó rápidamente en una feroz hambre sexual que se enfocó en su entrepierna, lo que provocó que moviera las caderas contra el firme agarre de Magnus. Él dejó escapar un gemido bajo.

-"Hmmm, así me gusta más"- ronroneó Magnus, sus labios sonriendo contra el pecho de Alec mientras lo sentía ponerse rígido dentro de su mano- "Sólo déjame, mi amor, y te tendré tan agotado que dormirás como un bebé por el resto de la noche"

Alec estaba más que dispuesto. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera calmar su mente y satisfacer su alma como el toque de Magnus. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron, los brazos gruesos y fuertes se envolvieron alrededor de las espaldas lisas y musculosas, mientras se movían lentamente, aplastándose unos contra otros en olas de pasión.

Levantándose del pecho de Alec, Magnus pasó sus suaves y aterciopelados labios a lo largo del cuello de Alec y su línea de la mandíbula hasta que se quedó sin aliento, esperando los labios. Sus labios conectaron con la lánguida y abierta urgencia. La lengua de Magnus bailaba contra la de Alec, presionando lenta y sensualmente con cada exhalación. Se movieron juntos en sincronía, sus manos exploraban cada inmersión y curva mientras sus dedos trazaban cada músculo exquisitamente diseñado.

Magnus se movió rápidamente sobre Alec con flexibilidad ágil y felina. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y luego bajó la cabeza para llevarse uno de los suaves pezones a la boca, lo rodeó con la lengua y lo mordió para endurecerlo. Alec dejó escapar un gemido agudo que encendió un fuego dentro de Magnus como ninguna otra cosa en su vida podía hacerlo. Tiró de la carne levantada, succionándola y acariciándola deliciosamente mientras sus caderas continuaban apretándose contra él. Gimió contra la piel húmeda y la espalda de Alec se arqueó en placer.

Alec había llegado al punto en su relación en el que podía dejarse ir completamente y entregarse a todo lo que Magnus tenía para dar. Como una persona que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida reprimiendo sus emociones y cerrándose ante cualquiera que intentara acercarse demasiado, esta era una nueva personalidad que Alec nunca había experimentado. No se permitió pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo sentía. Este nuevo sentido de la conciencia física se produjo porque confiaba en Magnus implícitamente. No tenía que preocuparse por cómo se movía su cuerpo, o los gemidos que escapaban de lo más profundo de su ser. No había vergüenza ni miedo, sólo felicidad.

La boca de Magnus se movió desde el pecho de Alec hasta las temblorosas ondulaciones de su abdomen. Dejando un rastro húmedo de besos a través de su piel justo antes de sumergirse sobre su firme erección. El cuerpo de Alec se retorció y luego se calmó cuando permitió que la experta lengua de Magnus hiciera su magia. Cada succión y atracción sublimes enviaban intensas oleadas de placer a lo largo de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Alec, doblando los dedos de los pies y empujando sus caderas hacia delante. Exhaló largas y entrecortadas respiraciones que terminaban con profundos gemidos de satisfacción. Sus manos se enrollaron suavemente en los sedosos mechones del cabello de Magnus, aferrándose con fuerza mientras su mente pasaba de un extremo al otro en un olvido de éxtasis.

Alec no se despertó de nuevo esa noche. Durmió en el calor y la seguridad de los brazos de su amante con sueños pacíficos del amor perfecto e interminable que sentían el uno por el otro. Nada más en esta tierra le importaba... ni una competencia tonta ni un enemigo patéticamente vengativo. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera interponerse entre ellos. Él nunca dejaría que eso sucediera, sin importar lo que cueste.

.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.

** _Sábado 18 de mayo de 1996._ **

_._

_-"¿Seguro que te estoy escuchando bien, Magnus?"- dijo Catarina en el teléfono con confusión- "¿Te vas a quedar?"_

_"Lo siento"- respondió Magnus, sintiendo que su voz se atoraba en su garganta antes de que pudiera seguir explicando._

_-"¿No entiendo?"- la voz de Catarina estaba teñida de incredulidad- "¡Hace solo dos días me dijiste que no podías esperar para volver a casa!"_

_Magnus había dicho eso, y lo había deseado en ese momento. Pero había cambiado tanto en los últimos dos días, toda su vida había sido invertida. Aunque no podía decirle la verdad a Catarina. Tenía que convencerla de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta en cuanto a su carrera, dejando fuera los asuntos personales- "Esta es la oportunidad de toda una vida. Para viajar por el mundo y tener una verdadera carrera. Tendría que estar loco para rechazarlo"_

_Catarina se quedó en silencio por un momento. Magnus se preocupó al principio de que hubiera colgado, hasta que su voz finalmente volvió a la línea- "Magnus, mi amor, soy yo. Te conozco mejor que nadie"_

_Magnus cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva... esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado._

_-"Solo dime que ha pasado. ¿Estas en problemas? ¿Necesitas que vaya a buscarte?"- La voz de Catarina se estaba volviendo cada vez más desesperada._

_-"No... no... estoy bien- "Te lo juro"- le aseguró Magnus- "Es realmente una oportunidad increíble para mí... y necesito tu apoyo en esto. Por favor gato Por favor, sólo dime que lo entiendes"_

_Catarina volvió a guardar silencio. Magnus contuvo el aliento, esperando que hubiera dicho lo suficiente como para venderle sus mentiras._

_-"Está bien"- finalmente respondió- "Está bien, Magnus- " Si esto es realmente lo que quieres, por supuesto que tienes mi apoyo. Pero mentiría si dijera que estoy feliz por eso"- Su voz era temblorosa y Magnus sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban- "He pasado toda la semana pasada preparando tu habitación. Fui a la tienda a comprar todas tus comidas favoritas, e incluso alquilé una tonelada de viejas películas de Gene Kelly para que las viéramos. Pensé que querías volver aquí... para vivir conmigo. ¿Pensé que estaba decidido?"_

_Las lágrimas ahora corrían por las mejillas de Magnus mientras luchaba tan fuerte como podía para no llorar audiblemente en el teléfono. Podía imaginarse la antigua casa de piedra marrón de Catarina en Filadelfia, y la habitación de arriba, que ella le había dicho que podía usar tanto tiempo como quisiera. Podía ver su refrigerador surtido con latas de cerveza de raíz y galones de helado en media docena de sabores diferentes. Podía visualizar la pila de cintas VHS sentadas en su mesita de café, listas para hacerlos reír y reír. Sin duda habrían bailado alrededor de la habitación, girándose entre sí en círculos y tropezando con sus torpes pies. El anhelo que Magnus sentía ahora por esa imagen de vida perfecta casi aplastó su alma hasta convertirla en polvo, y en este momento supo que estaba rompiendo no solo el corazón de Catarina, sino también el suyo._

_-"Lo siento, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer... por mí"- dijo Magnus con todo el coraje que pudo reunir. La mentira tan pesada en su lengua que sentía ahogarse con ella._

_-"Por supuesto, querido, por supuesto. Como deberías, como deberías"- Su voz se desvaneció en un susurro._

_Magnus se despidió de ella y después de colocar el teléfono en la mesita de noche, se desplomó en su cama llorando. Se había mantenido fuerte todo lo que pudo, pero mentirle a Catarina era algo que nunca pensó que haría. Se sentía completamente mal, especialmente al escuchar acerca de los preparativos para su llegada, sabiendo que él era realmente todo lo que ella tenía en el mundo. Pensando en las cosas maravillosas que había hecho por él a lo largo de los años, cómo lo había tratado como a un hijo. Dejó un dolor en su alma._

_Sollozando incontrolablemente en su almohada, Magnus no oyó que la puerta de su habitación se abría de golpe. Tampoco escuchó el golpeteo de pequeños pies descalzos que se acercaban a su cama, o el cambio de peso que se estaba agregando a su colchón. No fue hasta que sintió una pequeña mano contra su brazo que sus párpados se abrieron para encontrar a Sebastian mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Su rostro tan puro y angelical como un cuadro de Rafael, su cabello en rizos húmedos, recién salido de su baño de la tarde._

_-"¿Tocas?"- dijo Sebastian, su voz siempre era una grata sorpresa ya que apenas le había dicho una docena de palabras a Magnus durante toda la semana. Lo que aparentemente era más de lo que jamás le había dicho a su propia niñera._

_-"Lo siento, no puedo en este momento"- logró decir Magnus entre sollozos- "Estoy demasiado alterado para tocar"_

_Sebastian le jaló el brazo, sacándolo debajo de la almohada con ambas manos, claramente no aceptando un no por respuesta- "¡Por favor, toca!"_

_Magnus miró su pequeña carita de súplica, demasiado preciosa como para siquiera considerar decirle no otra vez- "Oh, está bien"- suspiró, bajándose de la cama y obligándose a caminar hacia su atril. Su violín todavía en la puerta donde lo había colocado antes. Antes, cuando pensó que en realidad se marcharía. Agarrándolo por el asa ahora se sentía diez veces más pesado de lo habitual. Incluso sus pies se sentían como si estuvieran colocados en bloques de cemento. De mala gana sacó su violín y su arco, y con una respiración profunda, comenzó a tocar lo primero que se le ocurrió._

_El segundo movimiento del concierto para violín de Tchaikovsky parecía perfecto para su actual estado de miseria. Sebastian ocupó su lugar habitual en la cama y, cuando Magnus comenzó a tocar, se encontró rápidamente perdido en la triste y lírica simplicidad de la música. Era como si Sebastian supiera que este era el mejor remedio para su dolor. Incluso a los 4 años, parecía estar en sintonía con las necesidades de Magnus. Redirigió su tristeza a su forma de tocar y dejó que la angustia que sentía por Catarina y su madre, saliera de él a través de la música. La melodía se arremolinó en el aire, hasta el techo alto que llenaba la habitación, con melodías bellamente expresivas._

_Cuando Magnus tiró lentamente de su arco a través de la cuerda A, resonando la nota final del movimiento, un lento aplauso estalló en la puerta de su dormitorio, devolviéndolo a la realidad._

_-"¡Bravo, bravo!"- proclamó Valentine, aplaudiendo y caminando hacia Magnus con una enfermiza sonrisa en el rostro- "¡Mi hijo el virtuoso! Qué regalo es tenerte aquí llenando este hogar aburrido y sin vida con los dulces sonidos de tu genio musical"_

_Magnus miró a Sebastian, quien se había acurrucado, las rodillas contra su pecho, y se había hecho una bola como un erizo rubio. Sus ojos apenas se veían por encima de sus piernas. Aparentemente, cuando entró mientras Magnus lloraba, debió haber dejado la puerta entreabierta. Valentine lo había escuchado tocar y comprender eso hizo que Magnus sintiera un miedo paralizante como el agua helada corriendo por sus venas._

_-"¡Mis dos hijos, ya se están uniendo! Esto es exactamente lo que el chico necesitaba, un modelo inteligente y dotado. Alguien a quien pudiera admirar y emular. Vaya, si él puede convertirse en la mitad del joven que te has convertido, este imperio que he construido, caerá en dos pares de manos capaces. Ustedes muchachos son los guardianes de mi legado. Algún día, cuando me haya ido, Empresas Morgenstern será su futuro"_

_Magnus sintió que quería vomitar. Notó que Sebastián también parecía completamente aterrorizado, sus hombros temblaban visiblemente._

_-"¡Mañana volveremos al estudio y firmaremos los contratos para que puedas comenzar a trabajar inmediatamente en tu álbum! Tengo que revisar mi agenda para posibles fechas y organizar una fiesta de lanzamiento aquí en la finca. También tendremos que encontrarte un agente, por más que me gustaría manejar esto, estoy demasiado ocupado entre una docena de proyectos diferentes en este momento. Necesitaremos a alguien que pueda estar disponible 24/7"_

_La cabeza de Magnus estaba girando sólo de pensar en todo lo que esto conllevaba. Sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño tembloroso en su cama y, de repente, se le ocurrió una idea que parecía de suma importancia._

_-"Tengo una condición"- dijo Magnus en voz alta, con valentía. Su voz retorció la mirada de Valentine de nuevo hacia él, sus ojos se estrecharon._

_-"¿Ah, sí?"- amenazó Valentine, como si desafiara a Magnus a continuar._

_-"Si quieres que firme los contratos, hay algo que necesito primero"_

_Valentine frunció los labios y giró la cabeza hacia arriba sin apartar los ojos de Magnus. Podías ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza mientras evaluaba a Magnus como un boxeador en un ring- "Bueno, soy todo oídos, por favor, continúa"_

_-"Quiero un violín..."- soltó Magnus, luego vaciló un momento antes de que las palabras pudieran formarse adecuadamente en su boca- "Quiero un violín... para mi hermano"_

_Valentine soltó una carcajada- "¡Ja! ¿Por qué? Es demasiado joven, por no mencionar sus otras deficiencias"- se burló. Descartando la idea por completo._

_-"Yo tenía su edad cuando comencé las clases"- respondió Magnus._

_-"Eso es diferente, eras un prodigio. Estaba en tu sangre"_

_-"¿Qué se supone significa eso?"- preguntó Magnus, un poco sorprendido por su comentario._

_-"Tu madre, obviamente te transmitió su talento excepcional"- dijo Valentine con total naturalidad._

_-"Estoy bastante seguro de que no es así como funciona"- refutó Magnus, sintiéndose bastante seguro de que sus habilidades musicales provenían de muchas horas de práctica y no de algo en su sangre._

_-"Bueno, estoy seguro de que ayudó"- dijo Valentine con amargura, aparentemente nada interesado en tomar en serio su solicitud._

_-"Quiero enseñarle yo mismo"- declaró Magnus, tan sorprendido de escuchar las palabras que salían de su propia boca como Valentine._

_-"No seas ridículo, estás en un momento crucial en tu joven carrera, ¡no puedes permitirte desperdiciarlo enseñando a un principiante!"- la voz de Valentine ahora estaba agitada al punto de la ira. Estaba permitiendo que su fachada paterna se agrietara y mostrara a la verdadera persona que mentía profundamente._

_Magnus se detuvo por un momento, buscando algo de valentía escondida y la capacidad de permanecer firme- "¿Quieres que firme el contrato? Bueno, así es como estoy negociando"_

_Valentine dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, luego cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, luchando por mantener la calma- "Y si acepto esta ridícula idea, ¿firmarás?"_

_Magnus lo miró directamente a los ojos, sintiéndose por primera vez en esta semana como si la pelota estuviera en su cancha para variar- "Sí, lo firmaré"_

_Inclinando la cabeza, Valentine miró a Magnus con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentara discernir si estaba mintiéndole- "¿Por qué el repentino interés en la enseñanza?"_

_-"Supongo que acabo de encontrar algo que me apasiona"- respondió Magnus con honestidad, mirando a Sebastian y dándole una sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora._

_-"Muy bien, haré que Ragnor los lleve de compras mañana. Pero sigo diciendo que es una pérdida de tiempo"_

_Valentine salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, y Magnus se sintió victorioso. Levantó la barbilla con orgullo y sonrió a Sebastian, haciendo que el niño pequeño se desenrollara de su bola protectora- "Las cosas van a cambiar por aquí"- proclamó Magnus- "Tienes un hermano mayor ahora y no le tengo miedo"_

_Sebastian saltó de la cama, corrió hacia Magnus y se envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su pierna. Valentine había tenido razón en una cosa, estos dos hermanos se habían unido. Habían encontrado algo que ambos les faltaba desesperadamente en sus vidas, y lo habían encontrado el uno en el otro._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

Alec tenía un agarre mortal en la funda de Stella cuando entró al Salón de Conciertos Harris a través de la puerta trasera marcada como 'Entrada de intérpretes'. Sólo había unos diez autos en el estacionamiento y sus pasos resonaron a través del pasillo vacío detrás del escenario.

Mientras continuaba su camino al interior, se acercó a una mujer sentada en una mesa pequeña con un portapapeles- "Hola, señor Lightwood, revise su sesión aquí"- dijo, señalando la hoja de nombres- "Después puede dirigirse a la habitación verde para esperar su turno. Hay una asignación de tiempo de 30 minutos entre usted y el próximo competidor, por lo que la sala es suya para afinar y prepararse en privado"

-"Gracias"- murmuró Alec, con la boca llena de bolas de algodón invisibles. Había dejado su botella de agua en el auto a propósito para que dejara de beber nerviosamente. De lo contrario, nunca lograría terminar su presentación sin correr al baño.

Una vez dentro de la sala verde, encontró una variedad de bebidas y bocadillos, así como también mentas y paquetes de pañuelos con un cartel que decía 'Cortesía de la Sociedad Histórica de Aspen'. Pensó que parecía extraño, pero con gratitud sacó una menta con la esperanza de restaurar su capacidad de tragar. Colocando el estuche de Stella en el suelo, abrió la tapa justo cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Buscó a tientas para agarrarlo, casi tirándolo al suelo, luego sonrió al ver el número de Magnus iluminado en la pantalla.

-"Hey"- dijo Alec en voz baja, sin saber cuán a prueba de sonido ers la habitación.

-"¿Llegaste bien?"- preguntó Magnus, sonando preocupado.

-"Sí, estoy aquí, estoy bien. Estoy preparándome para entrar ahora"

-"Bien, bien. Sé que lo harás espléndidamente, Alexander"

-"Sí, bueno, no celebres todavía"

-"Celebraremos esta noche, mi amor, no importa cuál sea el resultado"

-"Mientras que haya alcohol involucrado. Así podré ahogar mis penas"

-"Deja de ser tan duro contigo mismo. Sólo confía en su increíble talento y asómbralos"

-"Sí, claro, está bien"- se quejó Alec, deseando que nunca hubiera participado en la competencia en este momento.

-"Pase lo que pase, sólo debes saber que ya te has ganado mi corazón y te amo con cada gramo de mi ser"

-"También te amo"- respondió Alec, su pequeña sonrisa torcida brotó inesperadamente.

-"¡Vuelve directamente a casa!"- insistió Magnus dulcemente.

-"Sabes que lo haré"

-"¡Y rómpete una pierna!"

Alec metió su teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su estuche de Chelo y cerró la tapa. Ya no habría más distracciones, era hora de que él y Stella hicieran lo que mejor sabían hacer.

Momentos más tarde, hubo un suave golpe en la puerta y Victor asomó la cabeza hacia la sala verde- "Alec, ¿estás listo?"

-"Tan listo como puedo estar, supongo"- respondió él, sintiendo que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a medida que un fino brillo de sudor brotaba en su rostro.

-"Obviamente no se me permite juzgar tu desempeño, pero después de pasar toda la mañana aquí, escuchando a todos los demás, sé que tienes esto en la bolsa. Sólo relájate, respira, y ve allí a patear traseros"

-"Lo intentaré"- suspiro Alec, levantando a Stella del suelo y siguiendo a Victor por la puerta.

Saliendo al escenario iluminado, todo el teatro estaba vacío, excepto por una media docena de figuras a la sombra sentadas a lo largo de la fila de atrás. Alec se alegró de no poder ver las caras de los jueces. Se sentó en la solitaria silla en el centro del escenario y colocó a Stella sin levantar la mirada. Después de algunas respiraciones profunda, preparó su arco, deteniéndose solo por unos momentos para aclarar su mente de todo menos la música. Mientras trataba de concentrarse, sólo podía pensar en una cosa, una cosa muy desagradable, violenta y psicótica. Y odiaba el hecho de que este imbécil pudiera colarse en su conciencia en un momento tan importante como este.

_'Jodete Morgenstern'_, pensó Alec para sí mismo. Enterrando su rabia amarga y canalizando el odio y la ira en la boca del estómago para usarlos como combustible en su desempeño. Miró y vio que le temblaba el codo derecho, luego cerró los ojos y volvió a enfocar todos sus pensamientos en Magnus. Sus ojos oscuros y ardientes, sus suaves y besables labios, y su hermosa sonrisa amorosa. La visión de su rostro en la mente de Alec comenzó a calmarlo y traerle paz. De repente, la respuesta que había luchado por encontrar durante las últimas semanas le llegó, y supo sin lugar a dudas lo que tenía que hacer. El único resultado que realmente tenía sentido en esta loca, desordenada e imposible situación, era arruinar la presentación y perder a propósito. Lo haría por Magnus, y por sí mismo, de modo que tal vez, finalmente, pudieran tener un descanso del sufrimiento que ambos habían soportado a manos de esta persona loca que se empeñaba en destruirlos. Porque al final del día, nada era tan importante para Alec como la felicidad de Magnus. Él renunciaría a cualquier cosa en nombre del amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
  


Magnus examinó los armarios de la cocina y el refrigerador, tratando de pensar qué podía hacer para la cena. Quería crear algo muy especial para Alec ya que estaba teniendo un día tan estresante. Estaba seguro de que se estaría muriendo de hambre después de la competencia, apenas había probado bocado esa mañana o la noche anterior. Sin embargo, a Magnus no le importaba, siempre le había gustado cocinar. Desde que Alec se había mudado, había encontrado una alegría aún más profunda al ver lo emocionado que estaba por sus comidas. El brillo en sus ojos mientras levantaba la tapa de una olla o echaba un vistazo en el horno. Parecía un niño adorable con su sincera sensación de asombro incluso ante las tareas más mundanas. Magnus tuvo que admitir que era adicto a hacerlo feliz, no podía evitarlo. Tomó notas mentales de todos los platos favoritos de Alec, qué tipos de especias prefería, qué cortes de carne, qué tipos de sushi, y los catalogó en su cerebro. Sabía que lo estaba consintiendo, pero le encantaba cada minuto.

Cuando Magnus se agachó para agarrar una tabla de cortar del gabinete debajo del fregadero, sintió un movimiento detrás de él. Soltando su agarre en la manija de la puerta del gabinete, giró rápidamente y descubrió que ya no estaba solo.

-"Me permití entrar"- dijo Sebastian, de pie a pocos pasos de distancia, un llavero de plata colgaba de su dedo índice izquierdo.

-"Puedo verlo. Ahora, ¿por qué estás aquí?"- preguntó Magnus, mirando el reloj en la pared, esperando que Alec no estuviera entrando por esa puerta a corto plazo.

-"Nuestra conversación del jueves pasado fue interrumpida. No había terminado con lo que había venido a decir"- Sebastian estaba observando a Magnus con una mirada inquietante. Una especie de vacío que lo hizo sentir muy incómodo.

-"No quiero volver a discutir contigo, ya te he dicho cómo me siento"- respondió Magnus bruscamente. Manteniendo la calma, pero dejando claro su punto.

-"¿Y qué hay de mis sentimientos?"- preguntó Sebastian, con una mirada malévola.

-"¿Con respecto a qué?"- dijo Magnus mientras caminaba hacia la isla central, creando un espacio entre los dos y también una barrera.

-"¡Con respecto a las promesas que me hiciste!"

-"No he roto ninguna de mis promesas"- dijo Magnus de manera muy práctica- "He hecho exactamente lo que dije que iba a hacer"

-"Eso es mentira"- respondió Sebastian- "¡Me trajiste a esta broma de festival musical solo para darme la espalda y humillarme frente a todos!"

-"Eso es ridículo. Tú eres el único que se está humillando con su comportamiento inmaduro y su actitud de odio"- dijo Magnus, corrigiéndolo con calma. Él no iba a pelear, pero tampoco iba a ser acusado injustamente.

-"¡Has tenido toda una vida en el centro de atención! ¡Se suponía que iba a ser sobre _mí_ esta vez! ¡Teníamos un plan!"- Sebastian avanzó, siguiendo la curva de la isla hasta que estuvo justo al lado de Magnus de nuevo- "¡Prometiste que construiríamos algo juntos! ¡Que no tendría que volver a casa con _él_!"

Magnus se estremeció al pensar en Valentine. Sebastián siempre supo usar las palabras como armas. Respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios- "Sé que teníamos un plan, pero a veces los planes tienen que cambiar. No significa que haya renunciado a la idea. Creo que todavía podemos hacer que funcione"- Magnus puso su mano en el brazo de Sebastian para calmarlo- "No tienes que volver a Los Ángeles, nadie te está pidiendo eso"

-"Entonces, ¿dónde me sugieres que vaya?"- gruñó Sebastian.

-"Ven a San Francisco conmigo. Construye una nueva vida, haz amigos, comienza una carrera. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Te ayudaría ahora si me lo permitieras"- Los ojos de Magnus eran honestos y sinceros, era evidente que realmente quería ayudar.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa sádica se extendió por su rostro- "Ah, sí, ven a San Francisco, claro. ¿Para ser el tercero en discordia? ¿Completamente ignorado como todo el verano? Una oferta tan tentadora y generosa"- dijo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

-"¡Tú eres el que decidió tener una guerra contra mi novio! ¡Nunca quise que fuera así!"- gritó Magnus, sintiendo que su ira burbujeaba.

-"¡Lo elegiste por encima de mí! ¡Tu propio hermano!"- rugió Sebastian con veneno ardiente.

Magnus apartó la mano- "¡Tú trazaste una línea y me hiciste elegir! ¡No tenía que ser así! ¡Había suficiente espacio en mi corazón para ustedes dos!"

Sebastian se congeló momentáneamente como un ciervo asustado. Luego juntó ambas manos detrás de su espalda y giró sobre sus talones, paseando por la cocina con una expresión pensativa- "Debí haber sabido que así sería"

-"Por favor, no... eso no..."- suspiró Magnus, su voz débil y emocional.

-"La historia se repite una vez más"- escupió Sebastian. Su sonrisa malvada se contorsionó en una expresión de dolor.

-"Eso es injusto. No es la misma situación"- suplicó Magnus, negando con la cabeza.

-"¿No es así? ¡Veo al magníficamente dotado Magnus Bane teniendo lo que él quiere, con quien él quiere y al infierno con todos los demás!"

Magnus sintió que esas palabras golpeaban el centro de su pecho como una bala. Una bala que se hundió profundamente, alojándose entre sus costillas e irradiando dolor a través de sus pulmones- "No podía vivir en esa casa un minuto más, ¡lo sabes! No tenía libertad... ¡No tenía identidad!"

-"Ah sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Te atrapó con las manos en la masa, ¿verdad? _Una vergüenza para el nombre de Morgenstern_, creo que fueron sus palabras exactas. Pero no debiste meter a escondidas a ese chico en tu cama justo debajo de la nariz de tu padre. ¡Había cámaras por todas partes en esa casa!"

Magnus sintió una oleada de sangre en sus mejillas cuando el vergonzoso recuerdo de esa noche regresó vívidamente a su mente- "Bueno, él no tuvo ningún problema cuando se trataba de una chica, ¿verdad? El bastardo enfermo probablemente miraba"

Sebastian giró de nuevo hacia el lado derecho de Magnus como una araña tejiendo una telaraña- "Hmmm, eso no me sorprendería"

-"¿No ves que esa fue la razón por la que me fui? Era un chico de 22 años, bisexual, no podía ser yo mismo en esa prisión a la que llamaba nuestro hogar ¡Había llegado a mi punto máximo! ¡Y ya era demasiado viejo para ser tratado como un niño!"- la voz de Magnus fue dolorosamente suplicante. Junto sus palmas frente a su pecho, rogando que Sebastian entendiera sus razones.

-"Te supliqué que no te marcharas esa noche"- se quejó Sebastian, con un susurro a solo unos centímetros de la oreja de Magnus.

-"Lo sé"- murmuró Magnus, su cabeza cayendo en derrota.

-"¿Sabes que me senté allí en las escaleras durante horas? ¿Pensando que regresa? Justo como cuando era un niño, ¿recuerdas? Esperándote junto a la puerta"

-"Lo recuerdo"- admitió Magnus, imaginando a su hermanito dormido junto a la puerta, rodeado de su colección de pequeños autos y camiones.

Sebastian vio que Magnus se estaba desmoronando y sabía que esta era su oportunidad de empujar aún más la estaca en su corazón- "Me senté allí toda la noche porque sabía que no me dejarías en esa casa con él, solo. _Mi único hermano_ nunca me haría eso"

Los ojos de Magnus ardían y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. Esos dolorosos recuerdos del pasado que había intentado tan desesperadamente enterrar salían de las profundidades de su alma, alzando sus feas cabezas- "No quería dejarte allí, pero ¿qué opción tenía? ¡Eras un niño, no podía llevarte conmigo!"

-"Así que me dejaste para soportar la mayor parte de su ira"- acusó Sebastian- "Con tan sólo 12 años y no tenía a nadie. Ni un alma en esta tierra que pueda ayudarme... _excepto tú_"

-"Por favor, no..."- sollozó Magnus, el dolor chocando contra él como una marea de culpa y dolor.

-"Estaba tan enojado"- murmuró Sebastian, con los ojos fijos en la pared detrás de la cabeza de Magnus- "Su hijo favorito, su estrella brillante, la única persona que realmente le importaba, había salido de su casa para no volver nunca más"

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento?"- le suplicó Magnus. Desesperado por escapar de la culpa en la que se estaba ahogando.

-"Sabía que era malvado, lo había experimentado de primera mano toda mi vida, pero nunca había visto su verdadera rabia hasta esa noche. La forma en que me miraba, el odio en sus ojos. La decepción de que todo lo que le había quedado era yo, y por supuesto, nunca seré igual que tú. No importa si practicaba durante horas, hasta que la sangre goteaba de mis dedos, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para él"

Sebastian colocó ambas palmas en la isla y se inclinó, obligando a Magnus a hacer contacto visual- "Cuando llegó la mañana, me levantó de los escalones y me pegó contra la pared. Me sujetó por la garganta, mientras pateaba y jadeaba sin aliento hasta que finalmente me desmayé"

-"Por favor, basta..."- imploró Magnus.

-"De hecho, pensé que había muerto... pero lamentablemente no tuve esa suerte"

Sebastian se deleitaba con la miseria que le estaba infligiendo a Magnus. Retorció sus palabras como una daga en una herida - "Seis años soporté el sufrimiento más horrible que jamás hayas podido imaginar. Día tras día, noche tras noche, el dolor implacable y la tortura a causa de tu ausencia. Y con cada ojo negro y costilla rota, rogué que regresaras. Que mi hermano volviera a salvarme"

-"Lo sé, lo sé... Lo siento mucho"- Magnus hundió el rostro en sus manos mientras Sebastian comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, como un león mirando a un antílope solitario que había sido separado de su manada. Quería desesperadamente ir a matar, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado la tortura.

-"Pero tú estabas a salvo en Chicago, ¿verdad? Bebiendo, follando todo lo que se movía y viviendo la gran vida. Mientras yo pagaba el precio por tu deserción y traición. Lo pagué todo con sangre"

La cabeza de Magnus se enderezó y se estiró para agarrar los brazos de Sebastian- "¡Volví por ti! El día que cumpliste 18 años, dejé mi trabajo, mis amigos y todo lo que había construido, ¡solo para volver por ti!"

-"Era demasiado tarde entonces"- respondió Sebastian rotundamente, con los ojos vacíos y sin expresión- "Así como ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no lo ves? Ya me han arrebatado cada fragmento de humanidad, y no me importa lo que quieras o a quién amas"- Se acercó aún más a Magnus, colocando la punta de su dedo sobre su corazón, dando golpecitos contra su pecho amenazadoramente- "Me debes una vida, querido hermano, y tengo la intención de cobrártelo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** _Una semana después ~ 4 de julio de 2016_ **

_ **.** _

-"¡Alec! ¡Espera!"

Alec se dio la vuelta y vio a Jace correr por el sendero detrás de él hacia Benedict Music Tent. La puesta de sol brillaba en los mechones de su dorado cabello, y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Hey"- respondió Alec a medias. No estaba de humor para fingir emoción.

-"¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Dónde está Magnus?"- preguntó Magnus, mirando a su alrededor.

-"Vino antes, para hacer algunas cosas. Yo acabo de llegar"- Alec no quería entrar en detalles sobre la razón por la cual Magnus llegó antes, la situación ya era lo suficientemente mala.

-"Ah, está bien. Clary me pidió que consiguiera algunos buenos asientos mientras ella estaciona el auto, ya sabes, para que no nos quedemos en el césped. ¿Se sentarán con nosotros adentro?"

-"Si seguro. Podemos buscar cuatro asientos juntos"

-"Genial. ¿Te sientes bien?"- Jace estaba captando la tensión de Alec.

-"He estado mejor. Pero sí, estoy bien"

-"Bueno, me quedo con lo que dije la semana pasada. El tipo obviamente hizo trampa. Probablemente consiguió que su papá sobornara a los jueces. No me sorprendería de él. Un idiota como el juega sucio"

-"Sí, bueno, después de esta noche por fin se acaba. Simplemente ya no quiero pensar en eso"- Parte de Alec estaba muy contento de haber estropeado la competencia. Sebastián había disfrutado de la gloria de su victoria durante los últimos siete días y Alec se había ahorrado una semana de amenazas de muerte y miradas intimidatorias.

-"Por supuesto, ¿a quién le importa un estúpido concurso de conciertos, verdad? Nos divertiremos más en los asientos esta noche de todos modos, gracias al señor Daniels"- dijo Jace con un guiño.

-"¿Gracias a quién?"- Alec no tenía ni idea de quién era.

Jace levantó el borde de su camisa y reveló dos frascos de plata metidos en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos- "¡Vamos a emborracharnos esta noche mi hermano! Para cuando comiencen los fuegos artificiales, ¡nos sentiremos bien!"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco- "Vamos, hombre, ¿no crees que alguien se dará cuenta si estamos bebiendo durante el concierto?"

-"Jace Wayland es el rey de ser discreto. Aquí, toma uno. Te enseñaré mis caminos"

Alec y Jace se abrieron paso en el interior de la tienda y se adentraron en la bulliciosa multitud. A pesar de que el concierto todavía estaba a unos 45 minutos de empezar, la gente se presentaba en fila para conseguir un buen asiento. Se abrieron paso por el pasillo central y lograron encontrar cuatro asientos juntos con una bonita vista sin obstáculos del escenario. Aunque a Alec no le importaba verlo, sabía que Magnus querría ver a su hermano actuar.

-"¡Hola chicos, buenos asientos!"- dijo Clary mientras pasaba frente a las rodillas de Alec y avanzaba para sentarse junto a Jace, dejando un asiento vacío para Magnus.

Alec intentó no mirar mientras Jace saludaba a Clary con un cálido abrazo, besándole el cuello y haciendo que su piel pálida se tornara de color rosa. Parecía avergonzada por la demostración de afecto y Alec podía entenderla totalmente.

-"Oye, guarda estos asientos, enseguida vuelvo"- dijo Alec, decidiendo ir al baño antes de que comenzara el concierto. Clary inmediatamente dejó su chal de seda sobre un asiento y colocó su bolso en el otro para evitar que alguien intentara ocuparlos mientras él no estaba.

Alec se dirigió rápidamente por el pasillo, esperando poder regresar antes de que llegara Magnus. Cuando llegó a la cima de los escalones, vio que la fila del servicio de los hombres se extendía hasta la entrada de la tienda. No había manera de que volviera antes de que empezara el concierto. No con una línea como esa. Por suerte, recordó que había otros baños más pequeños para los artistas, que a veces se usaban y estaban justo al final del pasillo, lejos de la vista. Corrió hacia ahí esperando que nadie más tuviera la misma idea.

Afortunadamente, cuando llegó no parecía haber una línea, cuando entró lo encontró completamente vacío. Era un espacio minúsculo, sólo un urinario y un puesto. Alec notó que había algo garabateado en la pared con un bolígrafo, se acercó para leer lo que decía.

_¿Cuál es la definición de 'tono perfecto'?_

_Lanzar una viola en un contenedor de basura sin golpear el borde._

Alec no pudo evitar reírse, definitivamente tendría que recordar ese chiste la próxima vez que Jace lo molestara.

Cuando Alec estaba terminando de lavarse las manos, la puerta del baño se abrió violentamente y sucedió lo peor que podía pasar.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lightwood?"- gruñó Sebastian- "Esto es estrictamente para el uso de los artistas. No los _aspirantes_"

Alec levantó la vista del lavamanos y en el reflejo del espejo vio a Sebastian, vestido con un esmoquin negro, parado justo detrás de él- "No me hables"- amenazó Alec, agarrando una toalla de papel para secarse las manos.

-"Aww, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Todavía molesto por haber sido derrotado? En realidad nunca tuviste una oportunidad, sabes. Estoy en otra liga, una a la que nunca podría ascender"

La mandíbula de Alec se tensó, tratando de contener su ira.

"Magnus y yo te vimos llegar con tu cita, estábamos parados en las alas discutiendo mi concierto con el maestro. Tú y Wayland hacen una pareja adorable"- bromeó Sebastian, aparentemente enfocado en tratar de molestar a Alec, de una forma u otra.

-"Jace es mi amigo, y vamos a muchos lugares juntos. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, no es que hayas tenido uno"- Alec se sintió instantáneamente orgulloso de sí mismo por haber puesto a Sebastian en su lugar. Ver su cara reaccionar a la burla de Alec fue casi tan bueno como ganar la competencia.

-"¿Tu amigo? Cierto"- Sebastian se rió entre dientes, su rostro lleno de salvaje alegría- "Estoy seguro de que te vuelves loco pensando en su bonita y rubia cabeza delante de ti sobre sus rodillas. Sé exactamente qué tipo de amistad estás buscando. ¡Uf, ustedes dos me enferman!"

Alec perdió el control, su temperamento se convirtió en un ataque de rabia- "¿Crees que podrías vencerme? ¡Ja! ¡Te dejé ganar, estúpido, patético, desperdicio de vida humana! ¡Te dejé ganar para que me dejaras en paz! ¡Para Magnus y yo pudiéramos tener una _semana de paz_ sin que lo arruines con esos celos enfermizos y retorcidos que no puedes dejar de lado! Porque no puedes soportar el hecho de que él _me ama_, ¡y somos _felices_! ¡Y que él _no te necesita_ en su vida!"

La expresión de Sebastian se desplomó. Alec había golpeado un nervio, en realidad había golpeado todos y cada uno de ellos. Lo había sacado todo por fin. Todo lo que había estado guardando durante las últimas seis semanas. Nunca se había sentido tan libre.

-"¿Crees que Wayland es tu amigo?"- dijo Sebastian en un tono lento y deliberado, monótono- "Eres un tonto ¿Por qué él no es más tu amigo que yo?"

-"No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, fuera de mi camino"- ordenó Alec, claramente no estaba interesado en la mierda que Sebastian iba a decirle a continuación.

Sebastian extendió un brazo rígido para bloquear la puerta mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro, sus ojos brillaban como un trozo de carbón negro- "Te ha estado mintiendo desde el día que te conociste"

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"- preguntó Alec con exasperación, sintiéndose acorralado en el pequeño baño. Al ver la mirada en el rostro de Sebastian, instantáneamente lamentó todo lo que había dicho. Porque esto estaba a punto de volverse feo.

-"Oh, yo sé todo sobre ese primer día. Ustedes dos chocando en el pasillo. Bastante coincidencia, ¿no crees?"- los ojos de Sebastian brillaron- "Tenía la habitación justo al lado de la tuya. Hmmm, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?"

-"No voy a escuchar esta basura. ¡Déjame salir de aquí o te juro por Dios que te daré un puñetazo en tu asquerosa cara!"- Y Alec lo decía en serio, no tenía miedo de pelear con él. Sebastian era alto, pero su cuerpo era delgado, Alec sabía que podía derribarlo.

-"Estaba muy interesado en pasar tiempo contigo ese primer día, ¿verdad? Un completo extraño se aferró a tu lado. Qué extraño que haya ocurrido, ¿no crees?"- la voz de Sebastian era melódica y burlona. Hablaba con una tonada que parecía una uña en una pizarra.

Alec hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo, sabía que todo esto era sólo parte de su juego- "Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, quieres provocarme. Probablemente esperas que te golpee. Así puedes correr con Magnus y decirle lo horrible que soy"

-"Sí, fue una noche llena de coincidencias. Wayland, tu nuevo y mejor amigo, te lleva a todos los bares de la ciudad y te emborracha"- La sonrisa de Sebastian se estaba volviendo cada vez más demente mientras hacía un cuento con la historia de esa noche para Alec- "Luego, la última parada de la noche, _ese club_"

Alec se congeló, todo estaba sonando demasiado preciso. El teléfono en su bolsillo vibraba continuamente, sin duda su retraso estaba empezando a despertar sospechas.

-"Sí, ese club donde, por casualidad, el mismísimo Magnus Bane, había ido de casualidad. Justo al mismo tiempo. Realmente no parece un establecimiento de su tipo, ¿verdad?"

Alec repitió los eventos de esa noche en su cabeza cuando Sebastian los resaltó uno por uno en perfecto orden- "¿Qué estás insinuando?"

-"Oh, no insinuó. Te doy los hechos tal como los conozco. No eras nada más que un ratón suelto en un laberinto esa noche. Un laberinto con un solo camino. Un camino que conducía directamente al queso"

-"Eres un mentiroso"- espetó Alec, mientras intentaba explicar todas estas coincidencias en su mente, sin conseguirlo. Tal vez Sebastian había escuchado a Jace, o a Magnus hablar de esa noche. O tal vez Magnus le había dicho cómo se conocieron. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para que él supiera todo esto.

-"Ese fue el plan todo el tiempo, ves. Los tres... Magnus, Wayland y yo, escuchamos cada cinta de audición durante meses. No paramos hasta que Magnus encontró al chelista perfecto para nuestro nuevo cuarteto. Se suponía que era su regalo para mí, una forma de impulsar mi carrera y corregir viejos errores. Wayland, por supuesto, de inmediato aceptó, siempre el lameculos. Se decidió que él te atraería y Magnus te quitaría los pantalones. Lo que tengo que decir, hizo con bastante facilidad. Por supuesto, ambos estaban convencidos de que eras lo que necesitábamos. Pero yo no. Supe de inmediato que eras débil, y sabía que nunca encajarías con nuestro grupo"

Alec se quedó inmóvil. Su mente aturdida con estos hechos que no se permitiría creer. Sebastián era un experto en manipulación. No había forma de que cayera en estos trucos, sabía en su corazón que no podía ser cierto.

-"¡Piensa Lightwood! ¿Alguna vez has visto a tu querido mejor amigo entrar o salir de su habitación? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto dormir allí?"

Alec recordó esas mañanas al comienzo del verano, cómo Jace siempre había llamado a su puerta primero, cómo siempre venía a primera hora de la mañana y le preguntaba si necesitaba que lo llevaran. Alec no podía recordar un momento en que lo hubiera visto abrir la puerta de su habitación, entrar o salir de ella. Seguro, lo había visto en las escaleras, pero en realidad nunca lo había visto en la habitación.

-"Piensa todo lo que quieras, pero puedo asegurarte que no lo has hecho. Porque su padre es Michael Wayland, el multimillonario comerciante. Vive a solo dos casas de Magnus, de hecho, le vendió la propiedad en la que se construyó su casa. Lo he visto muchas veces yo mismo y puedo asegurarte que su talentoso y privilegiado hijo Jonathan nunca pensaría en dormir en esa broma de un chalet de esquí"

Alec no podía respirar. Pensó en la noche en que había ido a la casa de Magnus para su primera cita. Cuando llamó a Jace para que fuera a buscarlo, él había estado al final del camino más rápido de lo que Alec pudo caminar desde la casa. Él había estado cerca. Además, conocía a todos los camareros y dueños de restaurantes de la ciudad, conocía cada parte de Aspen como la palma de su mano, maldita sea. Todo tenía sentido ahora, por supuesto. Él era un local.

-"Si no me crees, ve a verlo por ti mismo. Regresa a ese lugar horrible y sucio, revisa su habitación. Te garantizo que está vacía sin una señal de que alguien se haya quedado allí. Sebastian apartó el brazo de la puerta para permitir que Alec se vaya. Su rostro lleno de alegría triunfante.

Alec no dudó, salió corriendo del baño, recorrió el pasillo, salió de la tienda y se adentró en la oscuridad del crepúsculo. Detrás de él podía escuchar a la orquesta comenzar a tocar y sabía que Jace y Magnus se estarían preguntando dónde estaba. No tenía sentido intentar sacar su auto del sobrecargado estacionamiento, así que corrió por el camino de tierra, pasó junto a las familias en sillas de jardín y niños sentados en mantas, todos esperando ansiosamente la gran exhibición de fuegos artificiales. Corrió y salió corriendo a la carretera, de regreso a la ciudad. Fue un viaje corto hasta la tercera, luego bajó hasta Main y a la derecha en Aspen, que terminaba justo enfrente de la Casa Hendel. Tenía menos de una milla en total, y con el subidón de adrenalina, Alec estuvo allí en minutos. Sin aliento, pero alimentado por la verdad que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

El edificio estaba vacío, evidentemente todos estaban en el concierto, y Alec corrió hasta el tercer piso, de vuelta a su antigua habitación. En el camino había ideado el plan perfecto. Por suerte, aun llevaba sus llaves con él, así que primero se metió en su antigua habitación. Luego, empujando la parte inferior de la antigua ventana abatible sobre su cama, se deslizó sobre el techo, estirando las puntas de sus dedos para afianzarse contra las ásperas tejas de asfalto. La superficie era plana, sin mucha inclinación, por lo que caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación de Jace y miró a través del cristal. La habitación estaba oscura, lo que hacía imposible verla. Primero trató de inclinar la ventana hacia adentro, pero estaba cerrada. Así que retiró su pie y pateó el cristal, rompiendo la ventana con facilidad. Luego se metió con cuidado en el interior evitando cualquiera de los fragmentos rotos y salto sobre la cama. Luego tropezó en la oscuridad hacia el interruptor de luz, sintiendo ciegamente su camino a lo largo de la pared. Una vez que su mano estuvo en el interruptor, respiró hondo y luego encendió las luces revelando la verdad por fin. Sebastian había tenido razón, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Sin ropa, sin ropa de cama, sin artículos personales de ningún tipo. Había una fina capa de polvo que cubría todos los muebles, lo que demostraba que nadie la había ocupado durante bastante tiempo.

_Él mintió_, pensó Alec para sí mismo. _Jace me mintió_. Su boca se aflojó al explorar la habitación vacía, su sangre se enfrió con la terrible revelación de la verdad. Su mejor amigo, la única persona en la que confiaba y en quien había confiado más que nadie este verano, le había estado mintiendo desde el primer día.

Alec buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta y se lanzó al pasillo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos y una furia ardiente en su corazón, desesperado por volver con Jace y enfrentarlo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posible participación de Magnus en esta trama. Si Sebastian decía toda la verdad sobre esto, significaba que toda su relación estaba basada en un plan para llevarlo a Aspen y atraerlo para que se uniera a su cuarteto. Una decisión basada puramente en su deseo por su talento, ese pensamiento hizo que Alec se sintiera enfermo.

Corriendo por el umbral de la entrada principal y regresando a la noche, Alec casi había llegado a la acera cuando algo pesado y contundente lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo hizo caer al suelo. Una explosión de estrellas brilló detrás de sus párpados mientras el dolor del golpe irradiaba a través de su cráneo enviando corrientes eléctricas de agonía a través de él. Intentó gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero una violenta patada en el estómago le quitó el aire. Se quedó sin aliento y se atragantó en busca de aire cuando cayó sobre él una avalancha de patadas, golpes y puñetazos desde todas las direcciones. Alec no pudo hacer nada más que acurrucarse en una bola para tratar de protegerse.

-"¡Un coche! ¡Alguien se acerca!"- gritó una voz y Alec oyó pisadas que se apresuraban a huir.

Tosiendo el sabor de la sangre, Alec pensó que finalmente había terminado hasta que alguien agarró su mano izquierda y la extendió plana contra el pavimento cálido de la pasarela.

-"Así es como se _pierde todo_"- siseó una voz justo por encima de él cuando un golpe aplastante cayó sobre su mano más importante, desgarrando el cartílago y rompiendo los huesos bajo el peso de una bota con punta de acero.

Un dolor cegador, más insoportable que cualquier otra cosa que Alec pudiera soportar, envió un estallido de luz blanca a través de su visión y un grito de agonía se desgarro de su garganta. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el concreto mientras su cuerpo se aflojaba. Sus ojos parpadearon por un momento para ver un cielo lleno de estrellas, luego sus labios lograron formar una sola palabra, 'Magnus', pronunció en la noche mientras su cuerpo daba un último espasmo antes de que todo se oscureciera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Estoy preocupado"- le dijo Magnus a Jace cuando la orquesta comenzó a subir al escenario. Él había llamado y enviado mensajes de texto a Alec una y otra vez sin respuesta. No le gustaba que ignorara su teléfono. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

-"Sí yo también. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"- preguntó Jace, desconcertado.

-"Voy a ir a buscarlo"

-"Bueno, voy contigo"

Clary los miró a los dos, con el rostro lleno de preocupación- "Ustedes no me van a dejar aquí sola. ¡Yo también voy!"

Los tres se levantaron y dejaron sus asientos justo cuando la audiencia comenzó a aplaudir la llegada del conductor. Se dirigieron de nuevo por el pasillo decidiendo separarse para poder cubrir más terreno en su búsqueda. Jace tomó el baño, Magnus el vestíbulo exterior y Clary el perímetro de la tienda.

Después de cubrir a fondo cada rincón, volvieron a reunirse fuera de la tienda, lejos del ruido donde podían oírse hablar.

-"No hay señales de él en ninguna parte"- dijo Jace en pánico- "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

-"Sigue intentando llamarle"- le dijo Magnus a Jace- "Tengo una idea"

Jace volvió a marcar el número de Alec mientras Magnus escribía frenéticamente un mensaje de texto.

-"¿Cuál es tu idea?"- preguntó Jace, tratando de ver con quién estaba contactando Magnus.

-"Conozco a alguien que puede poner un rastreador en su teléfono. Mientras esté encendido"

-"Está bien, eso es súper espeluznante, pero útil, supongo"- respondió Jace, mirando a Magnus con suspicacia.

-"No lo haría si esto no fuera una emergencia"- insistió Magnus- "¡Me refiero a que las personas no van al baño y simplemente desaparecen!"

-"Sí, sí, haz lo que tienes que hacer, por supuesto"- estuvo de acuerdo Jace- "Es bueno tener amigos en lugares altos en un momento como este"

-"¿Están bloqueados todos nuestros autos?"- preguntó Magnus, alejándose de la tienda.

-"El de Jace no"- respondió Clary- "Lo estacioné a propósito al final del carril donde podíamos salir rápidamente"

-"Chica inteligente"- sonrió Magnus- "¡Vamos!"- Y los tres se apresuraron al coche de Jace.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas ya que todos en la ciudad estaban en la tienda. Jace conducía de un lado a otro a lo largo de la red de la ciudad esperando lo imposible. Cada vez que veían a alguien alto o con cabello oscuro, iban más despacio y rezaban para que fuera Alec, a pesar de que parecía ridículo esperar que simplemente estuviera caminando solo por las calles. El aire nocturno era particularmente húmedo para esta altitud y las ventanas de los automóviles empezaban a empañarse. Clary bajó las ventanas para que pudieran ver a cada transeúnte, mientras que Magnus miraba su teléfono esperando recibir una respuesta. El grupo permaneció en silencio, ninguno de ellos quería siquiera sugerir que algo malo había sucedido... aunque todos lo pensaban.

-"¡Lo tengo!"- exclamó Magnus, sorprendiendo tanto a Jace tanta que su pie piso los frenos- "¡El 72de la calle South Aspen!"

-"¡Eso es la Casa Hendel!"- gritó Jace, moviendo el pie del freno al acelerador y sacudiendo el auto hacia adelante con la velocidad. Sus ruedas chirriaron contra el pavimento.

El Dodge Charger hizo honor a su nombre cuando Jace giró en cada calle a dos ruedas, conduciendo como un murciélago huyendo del infierno. Magnus y Clary no se quejaron, todos estaban desesperados por llegar a Alec lo más rápido posible.

Cuando Jace dio el último giro en la avenida Durant hacia Aspen St. Magnus se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Tan pronto como el automóvil bajó la velocidad en frente de la Casa Hendel, saltó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. No tardó ni un segundo en vislumbrar una figura oscura tendida en el suelo justo delante de él.

-"¡Oh Dios, no, _no_!"- exclamó Magnus a través de la oscuridad mientras se lanzaba hacia la figura de un hombre inconsciente y sangrando en las sombras.

-"¡Alec!"- gritó Jace detrás de él mientras Magnus levantaba suavemente el rostro ensangrentado de Alec del pavimento, acunándolo en su regazo.

-"Cariño, oh, Dios mío, no"- se lamentó Magnus, mientras se daba cuenta de las horrendas heridas de Alec.

-"Llamaré al 911"- les informó Clary, sacando su teléfono con manos temblorosas.

-"¿Qué te ha pasado mi amor?"- sollozó, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás agarrando el cuerpo inerte de Alec en sus brazos- "¿Quien te hizo esto?"

-"Magnus"- jadeó Jace- "¡Mira su mano!"

Magnus desvió la mirada del rostro ensangrentado de Alec a su mano destrozada y dejó escapar un grito de angustia- "¡Dios, no, no, no su mano izquierda!"- Y levantó el brazo de Alec, doblándolo contra su pecho, sosteniendo su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-"Están en camino"- les dijo Clary, dándoles la dirección al 911- "Dijeron menos de cinco minutos"

Magnus estaba inconsolable, simplemente tenía a Alec en sus brazos llorando y murmurando- "No, no, no"- una y otra vez. Jace estaba completamente aturdido, se quedó allí mirando el cuerpo golpeado y roto de su mejor amigo. No tenía palabras.

De repente, un gemido escapó de los labios de Alec cuando comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.

-"¡Alexander! Cariño, estoy aquí"- le aseguró Magnus- "Estoy aquí mi amor, todo va a estar bien"- Alisó el cabello de Alec y le acarició suavemente los brazos y los hombros para brindarle consuelo, con cuidado de no tocar sus heridas. Luego, sacando su teléfono con una mano mientras apretaba a Alec con la otra, Magnus llamó a Ragnor.

-"Ha habido un ataque... en Casa Hendel... Alec está muy mal herido... es muy malo... Necesito que llames a un medevac... ¡Lo sé! ¡No me importa! Simplemente llame al aeropuerto... Ofréceles lo que quieran... ¡Tráelos aquí AHORA!"

Alec se encogió y gimió, su cuerpo convulsionándose por el dolor inimaginable. Magnus tiró su teléfono al suelo y sostuvo a Alec en sus brazos, acariciando el costado de su rostro con el dorso de la mano, moviendo suavemente el flequillo empapado en su sangre lejos de su frente- "Sólo aguanta, cariño, la ayuda viene en camino"

-"Mi mano"- murmuró Alec, apenas coherente- "Duele"

-"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé... aguanta un poco más"- gimió Magnus.

-"Magnus, por favor, dime qué puedo hacer"- murmuró Jace, sintiéndose indefenso y completamente destrozado al ver a Alec tendido allí con dolor.

Magnus no respondió, sólo meció a Alec suavemente en sus brazos- "Solo resiste... estarás bien... todo estará bien"- Claramente, intentando convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a Alec.

Los paramédicos locales fueron los primeros en la escena. Clary agitó los brazos hacia la ambulancia, dirigiéndolos a donde estaba Alec. Dos hombres saltaron de la parte trasera con sus bolsas médicas y una camilla grande. En cuestión de segundos, estaban flanqueando los costados de Alec tratando de ver sus heridas.

Jace se inclinó hacia la oreja de Magnus y susurró- "La ayuda está aquí, Magnus, tienes que soltarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Deja que lo ayuden"

Magnus no se inmutó, solo se aferró a Alec como una balsa salvavidas en medio del océano. Su cuerpo se sacudió con sollozos de dolor.

-"Señor, tenemos que revisar sus signos vitales"- dijo uno de los paramédicos, moviéndose hacia la muñeca de Alec.

-"¡No lo toques!"- gritó Magnus, sin querer soltar el cuerpo de Alec, ni que los médicos estuvieran cerca de su mano.

-"Señor, solo quiero sentir su pulso, no voy a hacerle daño, lo prometo"

-"Está bien, Magnus"- le aseguró Clary- "Están aquí para ayudar a Alec"

Magnus permitió que los dos hombres examinaran las heridas de Alec mientras su cabeza todavía descansaba en el regazo de Magnus.

-"Ha recibido algunos golpes bastante serios en la cabeza y el pecho"- dijo un EMT- "Podría tener costillas rotas. Y esta mano está claramente rota"- respondió la otra- "Necesitamos llevarlo a la ambulancia y al hospital de inmediato"

-"No lo llevarán a ninguna parte"- advirtió Magnus, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del torso de Alec protectoramente- "He pedido un helicóptero, ¡necesita ir a Denver para ver a un especialista!"

Los paramédicos se miraron mientras Alec soltaba otro gemido semiconsciente- "Magnus... _ayúdame_"- dijo con un suspiro entrecortado, los ojos en blanco.

-"Estoy aquí, mi amor"- respondió Magnus respondió con amor- "Sólo espera"

Jace fue el primero en detectar el helicóptero cuando flotaba desde el oeste- "¡Ahí! ¡Está llegando!"- gritó, señalando hacia el cielo. Todos levantaron la mirada.

-Gracias a Dios"- suspiró Clary, agradecida de que la situación de Magnus con los paramédicos se hubiera terminado antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

El helicóptero descendió y aterrizó justo en medio de la calle Aspen. El viento de sus hélices azotó violentamente el cuerpo de todos y Alec se removió en los brazos de Magnus, todavía apenas consciente. Fue una ola de movimientos rápidos y pensamientos rápidos cuando los paramédicos se hicieron cargo. Ataron cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Alec a una camilla, sujetándole el cuello y las extremidades, mientras que Magnus mantuvo un brazo en el hombro de Alec para tranquilizarlo.

-"Ve a mi casa"- le dijo Magnus a Jace- "Haz que Ragnor se ponga en contacto con los Lightwoods. Necesitan saber lo qué ha pasado"

-"Iré ahora mismo"- respondió Jace, revivido por finalmente tener algo que hacer que podría ayudar a su amigo.

Alec gimió de nuevo en agonía. Su dolor casi insoportable para que Magnus lo atestigüe. Se volvió hacia los paramédicos, agarrando a uno de ellos por el brazo- "¡Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar hasta que llegasen! ¡Ahora dale algo para el dolor!"- exigió Magnus airadamente- "¿¡No ven que está sufriendo!?"

-"Le administraremos algo a través de su IV una vez que estemos en el aire"- respondió el paramédico mientras los dos cargaban a Alec en el helicóptero.

Magnus comenzó a seguirlos hasta que el paramédico levantó un brazo para bloquear su entrada- "Señor, sólo familia inmediata"- declaró el hombre con autoridad.

-"¡Soy su prometido, maldita sea!"- rugió Magnus- "¡Ahora déjame entrar!"

Mientras el helicóptero se elevaba lentamente, Magnus apretó con fuerza la mano ilesa de Alec, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su rostro para que pueda escucharlo- "Ahora te van a dar un poco de medicina, cariño, sólo cierra los ojos y estaré aquí"

-"Mi mano"- gimió Alec- "Se acabo todo"

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Magnus cuando colocó una palma abierta contra la mejilla de Alec y besó la parte superior de su cabeza- "No digas eso, querido, vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo, vas a estar bien"

Cuando el paramédico finalmente disparó una jeringa llena en la IV de Alec, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar alrededor del helicóptero, enviando destellos brillantes de rojo, azul, oro y verde a toda la cabina. Las deslumbrantes chispas de luz se reflejaron en el cristal e iluminaron el rostro de Magnus con un brillo. A medida que el calor de la droga se extendía rápidamente por las venas de Alec, podía sentir el hormigueo y ardor a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sus párpados se pusieron pesados y pudo saborear el tinte metálico de la droga que inundaba el interior de su boca.

-"Ganó"- murmuró Alec suavemente cuando su mente comenzó a deslizarse lentamente en un estado de inconsciencia- "Él ganó, Mag-nus... él gan..."

La voz de Alec se desvaneció. Sus ojos finalmente se cerraron cuando el fuego del cañón de la Obertura 1812 resonó en el diminuto helicóptero. Agudizándose de manera salvaje cuando las explosiones hicieron eco en el pecho de Magnus y causaron que su corazón latiera con fuerza dentro de su caja torácica. Las últimas palabras que Alec había pronunciado se filtraron en los rincones más oscuros de su mente, donde enterraba a sabiendas todas las pruebas que se había permitido negar durante demasiado tiempo. En este momento, finalmente se enfrentó a la realidad que había estado ignorando los últimos seis años y supo sin duda quién era el culpable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- MEDEVAC significa Evacuación Médica, para trasladar heridos graves en combate o en accidentes a un centro especializado donde reciban atención adecuada.
> 
> \- La Obertura 1812 fue escrita para conmemorar la victoria de la resistencia rusa en 1812 frente al avance de la Grande Armée de Napoleón Bonaparte. La obra es reconocida por su final triunfal, que incluye una salva de disparos de cañón y repique de campanas. También se ha convertido en un acompañamiento común para las exhibiciones de fuegos artificiales en el Día de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> La verdad al fin! Lástima que haya sido por Sebastian :(


	17. Requiem (Réquiem)

Magnus luchó contra la pesadez que se había posado sobre sus párpados. El peso de una noche sin dormir tirando de ellos más y más hacia abajo hasta que sólo hubo una grieta de tenue luz fluorescente filtrando a lo largo de sus bordes. La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido constante del monitor cardíaco acompañado del silbido de un respirador de bombeo continuo. Juntos establecían un ritmo que sólo volvía su lucha contra el sueño mucho más desafiante. Magnus había empujado un voluminoso sillón reclinable desde la esquina de la habitación justo al lado de la cama de Alec, dejándolo tan cerca como pudo. Se inclinó hacia adelante para poder alcanzar la mano no lastimada de Alec y la sostuvo con cuidado para no tocar la IV en la parte superior. Sólo había espacio suficiente para que Magnus entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos dejando su pulgar libre para frotar pequeños círculos tranquilizadores contra su piel. Quería que Alec supiera que no estaba solo.

La espera había sido horrible. Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en el hospital de la Universidad de Colorado, un equipo médico estaba en el techo esperando su llegada. Inmediatamente se llevaron a Alec, dejando a Magnus con una enfermera que lo condujo a la sala de espera de emergencias. Durante tres horas, Magnus se paseó de un lado a otro, retorciéndose las manos, entre ataques de llanto, de desesperación y rabia. Nunca había experimentado un momento tan traumático en toda su vida. Cada 10 minutos había estado en la estación de enfermería pidiendo actualizaciones, sus ojos hinchados y su voz destrozada. Las enfermeras habían sido amables con él, al ver lo terriblemente angustiado que estaba, ofreciéndole toda la información que podían dar. Lo peor era _no saber_, y la mente de Magnus sólo se desviaba hacia los resultados más inimaginables y devastadores.

Cuando el médico de la sala de emergencias finalmente salió a la sala de espera, le explicó a Magnus que Alec había sufrido un traumatismo violento en la cabeza y el pecho, lo que había provocado una conmoción cerebral grave, tres costillas rotas y un pulmón magullado. Afortunadamente, no había signos de hematoma subdural, pero la _'contusión pulmonar', _como la había llamado el médico, debería ser vigilada de cerca. Había preocupación porque la respiración lenta y dificultosa de Alec podría resultar en una acumulación de líquido en los pulmones, por ello le habían puesto un ventilador. Magnus no era un experto en medicina, pero sabía que eso era muy serio. Sin embargo, el médico insistió en que era la mejor forma de curar su pulmón, mientras que su sangre podía ser oxigenada adecuadamente. El permanecer sedado evitaría que Alec moviera su mano hasta que llegara el cirujano. Al ver el estado de angustia emocional de Magnus, el médico le aseguró que las lesiones de Alec estaban estabilizadas y que había pasado de_ 'crítico'_ a _'estable'_. Le retirarían el ventilador tan pronto como su pulmón mostrara mejoría. La mano de Alec desafortunadamente era un asunto completamente distinto. Habían limpiado la herida y la habían envuelto sin apretar en una gasa hasta que pudiera evaluarse más. Magnus ya había contactado al mejor cirujano de manos que conocía en Los Ángeles, el Dr. Kevin Carson. Llegaría a primera hora de la mañana, habiendo dejado todo cuando recibió la llamada de Magnus. Prometió que haría del caso de Alec su máxima prioridad.

Una vez que Alec fue asignado a una habitación en la UCI, a Magnus se le permitió acompañarlo. Aún usando el pretexto de ser su prometido, el hospital lo había tratado como familia inmediata. Jace había llamado varias veces durante las últimas horas con actualizaciones, avisándole a Magnus que había contactado a los padres de Alec, así como a Victor. Los tres estaban en camino. Jace y Clary también venían, junto con Ragnor. Pronto el hospital estaría lleno de personas preocupadas por la condición de Alec, por lo que Magnus quería apreciar este momento privado antes de que se produjera el caos.

Mirando el reloj en la pared, Magnus se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban un par de horas antes de que llegara el doctor Carson. La luz de la mañana comenzaba a inundar la habitación, iluminándola con un brillo azulado. Alec parecía tranquilo, su pecho subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo monótono y constante que flotaba en el aire. Magnus deseó que la cama fuera lo suficientemente grande para que se subiera y se acurrucara junto a él. Aunque estaban separados por una corta distancia, parecía que había un millón de millas entre ellos. Quería hablar con Alec y averiguar por qué diablos había abandonado de repente el concierto para ir solo a la Casa Hendel. ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan urgente para irse sin decírselo a nadie o incluso contestar su teléfono? Pero por más que Magnus deseaba tener las respuestas a estas preguntas, sabía que era mejor que Alec estuviera dormido. De esa manera, no tenía que sentir dolor, ni enfrentarse a lo que le había pasado a su mano. Al menos no todavía.

Cada hora, un técnico entraba para extraer sangre de Alec y revisar sus signos vitales. Magnus se ocupaba nerviosamente de arreglar las mantas de Alec o de apartar el cabello de la frente, cualquier cosa para mantener un contacto físico cercano mientras esperaba que terminaran. Después de las tres horas que habían estado dolorosamente separados la noche anterior, no quería dejar su lado otra vez. Los técnicos eran amables y no parecía importarles que Magnus se moviera. Supuso que estaban acostumbrados a ver a familiares nerviosos y frenéticos en su línea de trabajo. Sonreían y le preguntaban si necesitaba algo, algunos de ellos echaban un vistazo a su ropa y notaban la mancha de sangre en las piernas de sus pantalones. Pero a Magnus no le importaba el estado de su apariencia, no había forma de que lo dejara, ni siquiera por un minuto.

A medida que aumentaba la intensidad del amanecer a la mañana, la habitación se calentó a un brillante amarillo limón. Las contusiones y las laceraciones de Alec se hicieron más prominentes a la luz del día. Magnus pudo ver el contorno de cuatro nudillos en su mejilla derecha, y una herida en su ceja izquierda que había sido cosida para cerrarla. Había oscuras sombras de moretones bajo sus ojos y alrededor de su cuello y brazos, su sola visión hizo que Magnus se sintiera físicamente enfermo. Su mente seguía repasando las últimas palabras de Alec cuando el helicóptero había despegado,_ 'él ganó'._ Magnus, por supuesto, sabía exactamente a _quién _se refería, la única persona que había amenazado abiertamente a Alec en innumerables ocasiones desde el momento en que se conocieron. La misma persona que hace dos semanas le dijo a Alec, justo en la puerta principal de Magnus, que _'perdería todo'._ Magnus sintió que la culpa era aplastante al recordar todas las veces que Alec le había dicho que sentía que Sebastian era peligroso, un _'psicópata'_ le había llamado. Pero Magnus había minimizado las preocupaciones de Alec. No había hecho nada más que poner excusas para su hermano, a quien todavía veía como un niño asustado acurrucado en su cama y no al hombre adulto que podía ser capaz de este tipo de brutalidad. Sabía, por supuesto, que Sebastian estaba celoso, pero nunca pensó que se volvería físicamente violento. Pero Magnus había estado terriblemente equivocado... equivocado al respecto, así como en muchas otras cosas.

Al estudiar el rostro maltratado de Alec, Magnus pudo ver pequeños movimientos de ojo detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Se preguntó si Alec estaba soñando, y si era así, esperaba que fuera algo bueno y no visiones del ataque. A pesar de lo que en su corazón sabía que era verdad, de que Sebastian era el culpable, también sabía que no podía haber estado en Casa Hendel la noche anterior. Había estado en el escenario frente a cientos de personas interpretando su concierto. Era realmente un genio, se había asegurado la coartada perfecta y había conseguido que alguien más hiciera el trabajo sucio por él. '_De tal palo, tal astilla'_, pensó Magnus para sí mismo. Parecía exactamente como algo que Valentine haría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las primeras horas de la mañana fueron bulliciosas. Un nuevo turno de enfermeras había entrado en servicio y cada una tenía una lista de verificación de elementos para completar en la habitación de Alec. Se presentaron con sonrisas compasivas y ofrecieron comida y café a Magnus. A veces se sentía como si él fuera el paciente, todos estaban tan preocupados por su bienestar. Pero Magnus no se sentía digno del cuidado y la preocupación de nadie, Alec estaba aquí por su culpa; todo esto era su culpa. _Merezco sufrir_, se dijo a sí mismo cuando las enfermeras se dieron la vuelta para alejarse.

También vino el neumólogo, que verificó personalmente el progreso de Alec y le dio a Magnus más seguridad de que las cosas estaban estables. El hospital funcionaba como una máquina bien engrasada y Magnus ganó una nueva apreciación por este tipo de trabajo dedicado. Especialmente las enfermeras, su amabilidad y compasión realmente lo abrumaron. Algo sobre la forma en que hablaron le recordó a su antigua maestra, Catarina, que había sido la persona más amable que había conocido. Tal vez ella había perdido su verdadera vocación en la vida. Pensar en ella ahora le causaba más dolor, y se prometió a sí mismo que una vez que Alec saliera de esto, lo llevaría a Filadelfia para encontrarse con ella. Es decir, si Alec todavía estaba dispuesto a ser parte de su vida.

Después de que la actividad de la mañana finalmente se calmó, hubo un ligero golpeteo en la puerta de vidrio de la habitación de Alec. Magnus levantó la vista y vio a Jace de pie en el pasillo, sosteniendo una bolsa de viaje y con una expresión grave. Justo detrás de él estaba Clary, sonriendo con flores en la mano. Magnus asintió para que entraran y ambos se colaron en silencio.

Jace se detuvo al pie de la cama de Alec y lo observó con una mirada de absoluta devastación. Era tan duro de soportar que Magnus apartó la mirada. Ver el dolor de Jace solo amplificó el suyo. Clary dejó las flores y luego volvió a la esquina de la cama y colocó su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Magnus- "Lo siento mucho"- susurró con la mayor sinceridad. Magnus levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la de ella, apreciando el gesto.

-"Trajimos algunas cosas" murmuró Jace, colocando el morral que sostenía en una mesa pequeña junto a la ventana- "Fuimos a tu casa, Ragnor empacó algo de ropa y cosas personales que podrías necesitar. Él también vendrá, pero más tarde. Dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer primero"

-"Magnus, deberías tomarte un momento y refrescarte. Quítate esa ropa sucia y toma una ducha. Te sentirás mejor"- sugirió Clary, hablando con una voz suave y edificante- "Jace y yo podemos sentarnos con Alec por un momento, lo haríamos con gusto"

Magnus sabía que ella tenía razón, él era un desastre. Y si los visitantes llegaban, no sería una buena idea saludarlos cubierto de sangre. Especialmente a los padres de Alec- "Sólo me iré unos minutos"- respondió, de mala gana soltando la mano de Alec para poder levantarse por primera vez en horas.

Una vez que se puso de pie, Magnus casi cayó de nuevo en la silla, no se había dado cuenta de que sus piernas estaban tan débiles y temblorosas. Clary se acercó y lo sostuvo por el codo, luego le entregó el morral de la mesa. Magnus tomó la correa y salió de la habitación, evitando el contacto visual con Jace al pasar junto a él.

Las enfermeras en el piso dirigieron a Magnus por el pasillo hacia el vestuario del personal, insistiendo en que estaba bien que lo usara. Magnus intentó componer una sonrisa y un agradecimiento por su increíble amabilidad, pero estaba tan agotado que los músculos de su cara se sintieron paralizados. Escupió algunos sonidos indistinguibles y se alejó sintiéndose avergonzado. Nunca antes había estado tan destrozado.

El pequeño vestuario estaba afortunadamente vacío y Magnus se puso a trabajar rápidamente, se quitó la ropa ensangrentada y la arrojó a un contenedor naranja marcado como _'material peligroso'_. Al abrir el morral, vio que Ragnor había hecho un trabajo increíble al juntar unos cuantos trajes sencillos y cómodos, así como botellas de viaje para todos sus productos faciales y corporales. Todo estaba empacado y organizado cuidadosamente, Magnus sintió una punzada en su corazón pensando en su amigo más viejo y querido. Era una de las pocas personas que siempre lo apoyaba, a pesar de que Magnus no sentía merecerlo.

El agua caliente de la ducha corrió a lo largo del cuerpo desnudo de Magnus y formó un charco teñido de sangre alrededor de sus pies. Los remolinos de color rosa-rojizo, en marcado contraste con los azulejos color blanco brillante de la ducha, se movían hacia el centro del drenaje siniestramente. Magnus no se había dado cuenta, ya que había acunado el cuerpo de Alec en el suelo, que la sangre se a través de su había colado a través ropa hasta su piel. La vista del agua manchada hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos y se derrumbó contra la pared de la ducha sollozando. Ver esas preciosas gotas de la sangre de Alec mezclarse con el agua que fluía por el desagüe era más de lo que su corazón roto podía soportar.

Tan paralizante como era su tristeza, se vio ensombrecida por un sentimiento aún mayor de culpa. Más que nada, sólo quería regresar el tiempo. Volver al comienzo del verano, regresar a esa noche donde Alec y él estuvieron en la azotea con vista a la ciudad y decirle la verdad. Decirle que no había sido el destino quien los había reunido esa noche en el club, y que le había mentido. Era una mentira que se sentaba como un peso de plomo sobre su pecho, presionando contra su esternón y exprimiendo el aliento de sus pulmones. La idea de que Alec descubriera la verdad lo aterrorizaba. Había llegado a amarlo tan profundamente, hasta el fondo de su alma, que incluso la idea de hacerle daño era inimaginable. Lo amaba tan completamente que con gusto habría dado su vida para protegerlo. Sin lugar a dudas, no había nada en la tierra que incluso se acercara. Pero ahora, Alec era quien pagaba el precio por lo que Magnus había hecho. Él había sido golpeado, se encontraba inconsciente atado a un ventilador, enfrentando un futuro en el que toda su carrera podría serle arrebatada, y todo porque Magnus había sido demasiado egoísta para hacer lo correcto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Magnus terminó de secarse, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su bolsa. Ahora que estaba limpio, estaba ansioso por vestirse y volver a Alec lo más rápido posible. Su corazón ya latía más rápido con la anticipación.

-"Hey"- dijo una voz, sobresaltando a Magnus sin darse cuenta.

-"¿Jace?"- respondió Magnus, sorprendido de verlo parado allí- "¿Está todo bien con Alec? ¿Paso algo?"

-"No, no, lo siento, él sigue igual"- respondió Jace rápidamente dándose cuenta de que su presencia había sido motivo de alarma- "Sólo quería hablar contigo en privado, lejos de Clary, hay algo que debes saber"

Magnus escuchó el miedo en la voz de Jace que instantáneamente hizo que su piel se erizara de miedo. Se quedó congelado en el lugar esperando escuchar lo que sin duda serían malas noticias.

"Anoche, poco después de despegar el helicóptero, llegó la policía. Querían mi declaración y la de Clary sobre lo que vimos. Tenían muchas preguntas sobre si habíamos visto algo sospechoso... o si conocíamos a alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Alec. Cosas así"- Jace se acercó un poco más, sus ojos se centraron intensamente en la mirada interrogadora de Magnus- "Luego me hicieron ir con ellos para revisar la habitación de Alec, ya que no sabían cuál era la suya"

-"¿Y?"- preguntó Magnus con agitación, deseando que Jace llegara al punto para poder volver con Alec.

-"Y... encontraron algo"- admitió Jace, con el rostro pálido y sombrío.

Magnus sintió que la ira le lamía el interior, no tenía tiempo para palabras crípticas de Jace cuando el amor de su vida estaba en el pasillo respirando por una máquina- "¡Solo escúpelo! ¡No tengo la paciencia, ni la energía para lidiar con tu mierda hoy, Wayland!"

Jace hizo una mueca, luego pasó una mano temblorosa por el frente de su cabello en un intento de recuperarse- "Está bien, está bien, sólo escucha. Cuando la policía subió a la habitación de Alec, vieron que la puerta de la habitación contigua estaba abierta. Pensaron que parecía sospechoso, así que decidieron ir allí primero"- A Jace le costaba mirar a Magnus mientras hablaba. Algo sobre el estado de su desnudez y la expresión de dolor en su rostro hacía que la historia fuera aún más difícil de contar.

-"De acuerdo, ¿y?"- Magnus sintió que estaba sacándole la verdad a cucharadas.

-"Descubrieron que habían roto la ventana de la habitación. Dijeron que parecía que alguien había entrado desde el techo, salió por la puerta y la dejó completamente abierta"

Magnus sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, deteniendo el aliento con un jadeo.

-"Era mi habitación, Magnus. Mi habitación _vacía _y sin usar"

Magnus se quedó boquiabierto mientras sus ojos recorrieron el diminuto vestuario tratando de procesar lo que estaba oyendo.

-"Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?"- exclamó Jace, intentando en vano mantener la voz baja- "¡Significa que Morgenstern le dijo que yo no vivía allí! ¡Justo como te advertí que lo haría hace semanas! ¡Él se lo dijo anoche! ¡Y Alec debió haberse salido del concierto para ir a comprobarlo por sí mismo!"

-"Dios mío"- murmuró Magnus, con los ojos muy abiertos por el shock. Imaginó a Alec huyendo de la tienda, desesperado por entrar en la habitación de Jace. Tan desesperado por demostrar que Sebastian estaba equivocado, que saltó al tejado y le dio una patada a la ventana.

-"¡Todo fue una trampa Magnus! ¡Para llevarlo allí sólo y que lo atacaran! ¡Lo planeó todo!"- Jace estaba fuera de sí en una furia cegadora. Su ira se mezclaba con un miedo abrumador haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara incontrolablemente.

Magnus no podía hablar, sus ojos se agitaban nerviosos de un lado a otro mientras el pánico crecía contra su pecho como si estuviera apretado en un torno que se cerraba lentamente. Alec había visto que la habitación de Jace estaba vacía. Sebastian le había contado todo. O alguna versión enferma y retorcida de la verdad, muy probablemente. Esto era lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido. Y ahora Alec estaba sedado, su mente atrapada en un estado de ensueño rodeado por las mentiras destinadas a lastimarlo y destruir todo lo que Magnus y él habían construido juntos. Pensó en los movimientos vacilantes de los ojos de Alec y no quiso permitirse imaginar qué tipo de pesadillas horribles lo estaban acosando. Magnus ni siquiera podía hablar con él para tratar de explicarle. No había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto esperar a que Alec se despertara y rezar para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-"Es lo mejor que me ha pasado"- admitió Jace, desplomándose en un banco con la cabeza entre las manos. Su rabia se desvaneció para revelar el dolor emocional en bruto debajo de él- "Mi mejor amigo y nunca nos va a perdonar"

-"Encontraremos la manera"- murmuró Magnus, sintiendo que la situación era casi completamente desesperada- "Tenemos que encontrar una salida"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** _Viernes 23 de octubre de 2015_ **

_._

_._

_-"Señor. Bane, muchas gracias por regresar a la ciudad en tan poco tiempo"- dijo el agente de bienes raíces excesivamente amable, saludando a Magnus en la puerta de su oficina con una sonrisa ganadora._

_-"Bueno, no puedo decir que fue fácil, pero estoy aquí"- se quejó Magnus, completamente exhausto por haber tomado un ojo rojo de JFK después de una actuación en el Lincoln Center la noche anterior. Luego había alquilado un coche para subir a las montañas, llegando justo después del amanecer- "Y estoy muy ansioso por cerrar este acuerdo para que la construcción pueda comenzar de inmediato. El tiempo es esencial"- le recordó Magnus, por lo que seguramente fue la centésima vez._

_-"Por supuesto, lo entiendo completamente. La otra parte debe llegar momentáneamente. ¿Puedo conseguirle algo? ¿Café tal vez?"_

_Magnus declinó cortésmente y luego miró por la ventana de la pequeña oficina de bienes raíces, notando que había empezado a nevar. '¡Genial!', pensó para sí mismo, esperando que no quedara atrapado por la nieve- "Es imperativo que empecemos a trabajar antes de que llegue la temporada de esquí el próximo mes"- le dijo- "De lo contrario, la casa no estará lista a tiempo para el Festival"_

_Como si fuera posible, la sonrisa del agente se ensanchó más- "Le aseguro que no dejaremos que eso suceda, señor Bane. ¡Confío en que firmaremos los papeles hoy!"_

_Magnus puso los ojos en blanco, podía ver una línea de mierda mejor que nadie- "En todos mis muchos negocios con bienes raíces en el pasado, nunca he tenido un vendedor tan firme en verme personalmente. Esto parece muy irregular"_

_La expresión de la mujer se ensombreció ligeramente, luchó por volver a aplicar su sonrisa enyesada sintiendo que Magnus no estaba cayendo por su rutina optimista- "Bueno, él está muy unido a la propiedad, por razones personales, por lo que insistió en hablar con usted primero antes de firmar la oferta. Estoy segura de que todo estará bien... ¡Ah, aquí viene, ya!"_

_Magnus miró hacia la puerta y vio a un hombre alto, de mediana edad, cabello rubio y ojos azules penetrantes, flanqueado por lo que parecía ser un guardaespaldas, vestido con un traje negro con el pelo muy corto y un auricular. Por un momento, Magnus pensó que tal vez este hombre era una especie de estrella de cine o dignatario político, pero a medida que se acercaba estaba bastante seguro de que había visto su rostro en la portada de Forbes._

_-"Señor. Bane, ¡es un placer!"- anunció el hombre, levantando un brazo rígido- "Soy Michael _ _Wayland_ _, dueño de ese perfecto pedacito de cielo que espera comprar hoy"_

_Magnus se inclinó hacia delante y estrechó la mano del hombre, notando inmediatamente sus botas de vaquero y su llamativa hebilla de cinturón plateada. Un verdadero local, de hecho- "Señor. _ _Wayland_ _, el placer es todo mío, por supuesto"_

_-"Caballeros, por favor tomen asiento"- dijo la agente de bienes raíces, indicándoles que se sentaran en una mesa estrecha junto a la ventana. De repente, parecía un poco apurada y en necesidad de una silla._

_-"Aprecio su disposición a reunirse conmigo, señor Bane. Muestra un compromiso real con esta venta pendiente"- dijo _ _Wayland_ _ mientras sacaba una silla para él. El guardaespaldas permaneció de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados delante de él. Algo que puso a Magnus extremadamente incómodo._

_-"Sí, bueno, estoy más que ansioso por arreglar esto, tengo un vuelo a Copenhague por la mañana"- agregó Magnus con un toque de acero en su voz. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para dejar entrever que estaba más que presionado por el tiempo._

_-"Si no le importa, primero me gustaría hablar a solas con el Sr. Bane"- insistió el Sr. _ _Wayland_ _, viendo a la joven a punto de tomar asiento en la mesa junto con ellos._

_-"Oh, por supuesto"- respondió ella con nerviosismo- "Iré por una jarra de agua fresca y veré qué otro tipo de refrescos puedo ofrecerles, caballeros. Cuando estén listos, me encontraran justo al otro lado del pasillo"_

_La mujer salió apresuradamente de la habitación y el guardaespaldas amenazador la siguió de cerca, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Esto dejó a Magnus y Michael sentados uno frente al otro, uno al otro, silenciosamente evaluando su competencia. Magnus en realidad se sentía más a gusto ahora que estaban solos, y si este fanfarrón pensaba que iba a sentirse intimidado, estaba muy, muy equivocado._

_-"Señor Bane. La razón por la que estaba tan interesado en hablar con usted de frente es porque soy un hombre de maneras muy simples. Creo que no hay mucho en este mundo que no se pueda manejar con un firme apretón de manos. Esto puede parecer anticuado, pero hacemos las cosas de manera diferente aquí en nuestra montaña. El tiempo parece detenerse de muchas maneras cuando estás tan lejos del resto de la civilización"_

_Magnus sofocó una carcajada. Si este tipo realmente pensaba que una ciudad llena de multimillonarios con J. _ _Crew_ _, Ralph Lauren y tres peleterías diferentes se encontraba 'lejos de la civilización', entonces claramente _ _deliraba_ _. Magnus se llevó un puño a la boca en un intento de cubrir su risa interna mientras el hombre continuaba _ _iluminándolo_ _._

_-"Poseer la última propiedad edificable en Red _ _Mountain_ _ me ha puesto en una posición de ser muy selectivo con respecto a quién se la vendo. Tan pronto como su oferta llegó a mi escritorio, hice que mi equipo hiciera una verificación exhaustiva de sus antecedentes, por supuesto, y me sorprendió gratamente descubrir su larga lista de reconocimientos y logros en el mundo de la música. No soy un gran conocedor de las bellas artes, pero mi hijo es músico, así que admito que mi interés en facilitar esta venta fue mayor"_

_La risa interna de Magnus fue reemplazada de inmediato por el temor, ya que se imaginó qué tan completa podría haber sido esta investigación de su vida personal. Magnus no había sido particularmente reservado acerca de algunas de sus predilecciones más extravagantes, pero al ver que todavía estaba allí, tal vez la indagación no había sido demasiado profunda._

_-"Mi hijo Jonathan está completando su último año en la Universidad de Indiana, y estoy seguro de que sabrás que tiene uno de los mejores programas de música en el país. Él toca la viola, de hecho, ha estado asistiendo al festival de música aquí todos los veranos desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para sostenerla. Estoy seguro de que cruzarán caminos el próximo junio, no pasará desapercibido"_

_Magnus no entendía realmente a dónde iba esto, pero escuchó y asintió mientras el hombre seguía hablando sobre su hijo._

_-"Admito que está un poco mimado, siendo mi único hijo y heredero, pero es un joven inteligente, inteligencia callejera es como me gusta llamarlo. No muchos pueden _ _timarle_ _, ni siquiera yo. Pero lo que a mi hijo le falta es la motivación y disciplina adecuadas para ser realmente exitoso. Siempre ha sido un poco rebelde, y me preocupa de dónde vendrá el año que viene"_

_Magnus estaba cada vez más confundido en cuanto a la dirección de esta conversación tan unilateral, pero continuó complaciendo al hombre, haciendo todo lo posible por no bostezar o revisar su teléfono._

_-"Realmente necesita un mentor y un modelo a seguir. Alguien con los mejores intereses de corazón, que pueda guiarlo en la dirección correcta para su carrera. Puede que no sea músico, pero soy un hombre de negocios, y sé que la verdadera clave del éxito es hacer las conexiones correctas con las personas adecuadas. Porque al final del día no se trata de talento, ¿verdad? ¡Se trata de a quién conoces! Y usted señor, es exactamente lo que Jonathan necesita"_

_Magnus finalmente comprendió lo que este hombre estaba planteando. Tan difícil como era de creer- "Entonces, déjeme ver si lo entiendo, ¿estás dispuesto a venderme esta propiedad si estoy de acuerdo en ayudar en la carrera de tu hijo?" Magnus no estaba molesto con las palabras, quería saltarse la mierda y llegar directamente a la esencia de esta extraña conversación._

_-"Como dije, mi equipo fue muy minucioso en su investigación, Sr. Bane. Dos son ex miembros de la CIA, uno de ellos trabajaba para INTERPOL y, Davidson, en el pasillo, era del Servicio Secreto en la administración Clinton. Así que créame, no hay nada que no pueda descubrir sobre el pasado de una persona"- El hombre sonrió a sabiendas._

_Magnus sintió que la última pieza del rompecabezas encajaba en su lugar, revelando una verdad impactante que no creería de no haberla escuchado con sus propios oídos. Ni siquiera en sus más salvajes suposiciones. Era una locura. Manteniendo audazmente su cara de póquer, Magnus no dijo una palabra. Permitió que el hombre estudiara su expresión vacía atentamente. Claramente estaba deseaba ver si su amenaza velada estaba haciendo algún progreso. Al darse cuenta, después de unos minutos, que no iba a recibir una respuesta, continuó._

_-"Usted ve, su conexión profunda y duradera con Alicante _ _Records_ _, así como el vasto alcance de Empresas Morgenstern podrían asegurar que el camino hacia el futuro de mi hijo esté pavimentado en oro. Claro que tengo un montón de dinero, pero mis conexiones comerciales están todas vinculadas a Wall _ _Street_ _, usted por otro lado, es probable que tenga el número personal de Riccardo Muti, ¿verdad?"_

_Los ojos de Magnus se movieron hacia su iPhone que estaba sobre la mesa frente a él. Por supuesto, tenía a su alcance a cualquier director de orquesta en el mundo, no solo por su talento musical sino por las conexiones que había establecido a través de su propio padre durante los últimos 20 años. Y el hombre tenía razón, si querías un as bajo la manga, Magnus sería el principal candidato._

_Michael _ _Wayland_ _ no parecía saber cómo interpretar el silencio de Magnus, por lo que dejo claras sus intenciones por última vez, solo para asegurarse de saber lo que estaba en juego- "Bueno, como dije, tengo el privilegio de ser el dueño del último lote edificable en Red _ _Mountain_ _, y tengo más dinero del que nunca necesitaré, por lo que mi único incentivo para vender es asegurar la felicidad de mi hijo. Puedes encontrar mis tácticas de negociación un poco despiadadas, pero si he aprendido una cosa en mi vida es golpear primero y fuerte. Y eso, señor Bane, es la razón por la que le he convocado hoy"_

_Esto era un chantaje. Llano y simple. A Magnus no se le estaba dando opción en absoluto. Era comprar esta tierra y ayudar a su hijo, o exponer su pasado. Magnus ni siquiera tuvo que reflexionar sobre la suciedad que pudiera haber desenterrado, su confianza hablaba por sí misma. Tenía toda la información que necesitaba, y toda la ventaja._

_-"Supongo que eso es todo lo que hay que decir sobre el asunto entonces"- cortó Magnus, al darse cuenta de que no se lo había acorralado en una esquina de ese modo desde el día en que conoció a su padre biológico. No le gustaba la sensación de ser una víctima impotente, pero si ayudar a este chico iba a mantener su pasado en el pasado, ese era el precio que tendría que pagar._

_-"Maravilloso, esperaba que entendiera"- elogió Michael _ _Wayland_ _ con una arrogante sonrisa- "Mi hijo nunca puede saber la verdad sobre este arreglo, por supuesto. _ _Socavaría_ _ su confianza pensar que tales medidas extremas debieron ser implementadas para su beneficio. Este será un acuerdo de caballeros entre los dos. Me das la mano hoy y para el lunes la excavación puede comenzar en tu nuevo hogar"_

_Lamentablemente, Magnus estrechó la mano del hombre deseando que nunca hubiera acudido al patio de recreo de este multimillonario. Lo que se suponía sería un verano relajante lejos del agotamiento de los viajes, completo con la propiedad palaciega de la montaña, se había convertido en un momento más en su vida impregnado de coerción y engaño. Un ciclo brutalmente repetitivo del que Magnus sentía que no había escapatoria._

_-"Señor. _ _Wayland_ _, debo agregar que sería prudente recordar cuán profundas son mis conexiones con Empresas Morgenstern"- dijo Magnus con un tono que no dejaría ninguna confusión en cuanto a cómo su padre _ _lidiaba_ _ con situaciones como esta- "Estoy de acuerdo en ayudar a tu hijo tanto como pueda, principalmente para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto. Porque no es así como hago negocios, sin embargo no soy un hacedor de milagros y no le estoy haciendo ninguna promesa sobre lo que logrará o no. Verá, yo también puedo ser bastante despiadado, cuando necesito serlo"_

_La sonrisa de Michael _ _Wayland_ _ se transformó en una sonrisa casi orgullosa- "Bueno, entonces creo que he encontrado un mejor modelo para mi hijo del que originalmente esperaba. No puedo esperar a que ustedes se conozcan"_

_Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos. Si su padre estuviera aquí, ya habría montado la cabeza de este hombre en una pica. Pero a Magnus realmente le encantó la propiedad y él tenía su corazón puesto en construir una casa de ensueño espectacular en la montaña. Le gustaba imaginarse a sí mismo separándose lentamente de la vida en la carretera y, finalmente, llegar al punto en el que realmente pudiera disfrutar de ser dueño de una casa. Además, las vistas no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes en Estados Unidos y, a decir verdad, no le gustaba perder._

_-"Lo espero con ansias"- mintió Magnus. Esperando que cuando llegara el momento de conocer a Jonathan _ _Wayland_ _, descubriera que la manzana había caído muy lejos del árbol._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Jace se tranquilizó y finalmente salió del vestuario, Magnus terminó de vestirse y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Alec. Cuando llegó, vio que Clary le había dado a Jace la silla al lado de la cama y sostenía la misma mano a la que Magnus se había aferrado durante toda la noche. Al verlo, sintió envidia deseó, en ese momento egoísta, que él y Alec pudieran estar solos.

Al ver a Magnus parado en la puerta, Jace soltó la mano de Alec y se levantó bruscamente como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo que no debería haber estado haciendo. Lentamente se apartó de la cama, hacia donde estaba Clary, y Magnus pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Clary envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él para consolarle y esa simple muestra de afecto hizo que Magnus se sintiera cada vez más resentido. Tan alegre como se sentía porque Alec tuviera un amigo tan cercano, y por más que pudiera apreciar la conexión genuina que habían creado, ver a Jace sano y feliz en los brazos de la persona que amaba no parecía justo. Él era parte de este plan fallido tanto como lo fue Magnus, si no más. Jace había mentido y ocultado secretos de Alec desde el primer día, y fue su habitación vacía en la que Alec había irrumpido la noche anterior. Magnus pensó que Jace merecía sentir tanta miseria, dolor y angustia como la suya. Sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos una vez más mientras el dolor y los celos inundaban su mente con amargura.

Jace notó que Magnus estaba cada vez más molesto-"Podemos irnos"- murmuró, con voz ronca y tensa- "Si quieres que nos vayamos, sólo dilo"

Tal vez fue la falta de sueño, o el puro agotamiento mental que Magnus estaba enfrentando, pero en este momento se sentía más solo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Desde que se había parado en la fría lluvia de Londres mirando desesperadamente el fangoso pozo de la tumba de su madre. Esa abrumadora sensación de pérdida se había vuelto demasiado familiar. Primero su padre, luego su madre, ahora su único hermano lo había traicionado. Enfrentarse a la realidad de esta situación era casi imposible porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no podría sobrevivir al perder a Alec también. La simple idea de tratar de sobrevivir el resto de su vida sin la sonrisa torcida de Alec, sus explosivos ataques de risa y el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra él cada noche mientras se quedaba dormido. No había manera de comprender siquiera este tipo de pérdida, y su corazón se oprimía con doloroso anhelo.

Clary debió haber sentido la desesperación de Magnus porque retiró un brazo de Jace y lo extendió hacia él con una suave sonrisa. Ella era muy dulce, una persona verdaderamente genuina y simpática. Magnus no pudo rechazar su amable oferta, así que él tomó su mano y creó un vínculo físico entre los tres. Esa conexión le dio a Magnus un impulso de fuerza interior y la soledad que había sentido aliviado ligeramente. Este improbable trío, unido por un conjunto de circunstancias improbables, se volvió valientemente hacia Alec sintiéndose unido en su coraje para superar esta pesadilla juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¡Mi bebé!"- gritó la voz de una mujer repentinamente detrás de ellos causando que Magnus, Jace y Clary se volvieran hacia la puerta. Una mujer alta y de cabello oscuro entró corriendo en la habitación y se dirigió hacia Alec, como si ni siquiera los hubiera visto allí.

-"Discúlpenos"- intervino un hombre, corriendo detrás de la mujer histérica. Se abrió paso a su lado, con aspecto severo y cansado.

-"¡Robert mira! Oh, Dios, ¿quién pudo haber hecho tal cosa?"- gritó la mujer colocando sus manos a ambos lados del torso de Alec para poder agacharse y besar su frente- "Mi dulce, dulce niño. Mamá está aquí ahora, mamá está aquí"

-"Papá también está aquí, amigo"- dijo el hombre, con voz quebrada mientras colocaba suavemente el dorso de su mano contra la mejilla de Alec- "Los dos estamos aquí, hijo"- puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer y se acurrucaron sobre la cama de Alec.

-"Sus padres"- susurró Clary, dejando caer sus brazos y retrocediendo hacia la puerta- "Jace deberíamos irnos"

Jace no se movió, se quedó allí paralizado al ver a los padres de Alec vencidos por el dolor y la conmoción por el estado de su hijo. Magnus, al lado de Jace, tampoco se movió; permaneció de pie justo al lado de la cama, con la boca abierta.

-"Mi bebé"- gimió de nuevo la mujer, apartando el cabello de Alec de su rostro y acariciándole suavemente la cabeza con una amorosa ternura- "Sé que puedes oírme cariño. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo"

Magnus examinó al hombre y la mujer de cerca. Era fácil ver de dónde sacó Alec su apariencia, su madre era sorprendentemente hermosa con el mismo cabello oscuro y brillante, su padre tenía una presencia fuerte e intimidante que evocaba una audaz sensación de confianza. Era la misma confianza que Magnus veía a menudo en Alec cuando estaba tocando su chelo. También quedaba muy claro que amaban a su hijo inmensamente, hasta el punto de que Magnus se sentía culpable por no haber insistido en que Alec hiciera un mejor trabajo por mantenerse en contacto con ellos durante el verano.

-"Señor Bane, el docto Carson está aquí"- dijo la enfermera, asomando la cabeza por la puerta- "Vamos a tener que pedirle que retire a los visitantes de la sala ahora. Sólo se permite la presencia de familiares inmediatos durante la consulta quirúrgica"

Al escuchar a la enfermera, el hombre que Magnus ahora sabía era Robert Lightwood se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta- "¿Es usted la enfermera supervisando el cuidado de mi hijo?", Le preguntó con voz áspera.

-"¿Su hijo? Oh, lo siento, señor, no sabía que usted fuera familia inmediata. Sí, hoy soy una de las enfermeras del personal. Acabo de bajar para informarle al Sr. Bane que el cirujano que solicitó le está haciendo una revisión a las radiografías y los escáneres del Sr. Lightwood. Bajará en breve para hablar con ustedes"

Robert Lightwood miró a Magnus con una expresión de perplejidad, claramente no tenía idea de quién era, por qué estaba allí, o por qué se habría propuesto contratar a un cirujano de su elección- "¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es usted?"

Magnus sabía que este era un momento crucial, su primera vez en una reunión con el padre de Alec tenía que comenzar con el pie derecho de alguna manera. Tuvo que buscar profundo en su interior para encontrar el coraje para responderle, luego valientemente extendió su mano- "Hola señor Lightwood. Mi nombre es Magnus Bane"

Robert miró la mano de Magnus como si le estuviera ofreciendo una manzana envenenada. Luego, con cautela, se acercó y la estrechó, mirándolo con suspicacia.

-"¿Magnus Bane?"- exclamó su esposa desde detrás de él con incredulidad, dejando el lado de Alec para unirse a su esposo en la puerta- "¿El famoso violinista? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

Magnus sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta; trató desesperadamente de tragar para poder responder con confianza, pero sus rodillas cedían y su corazón palpitaba violentamente contra sus costillas- "Uhh, estoy asistiendo como miembro de la facultad este verano en el AMF"- logró sofocar- "Y yo fui quien encontró... encontró a su hijo... anoche"

-"¡Oh!"- ambos respondieron al unísono, sus rostros se transformaron de escepticismo a alivio- "Disculpe nuestra rudeza, muchas gracias por ayudar a Alec"- respondió la mujer- "Soy Maryse Lightwood, la madre de Alec, este es mi esposo Robert. Anoche recibimos una llamada de uno de los amigos de Alec para informarnos que había sido atacado"

Jace se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo, él había sido quien realizó esa llamada y, por supuesto, no había mencionado nada sobre Magnus.

-"Gracias a Dios que lo encontraste"- dijo Robert, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de su esposa- "Ni siquiera queremos pensar qué habría sucedido si alguien no hubiera llegado"

Clary agarró a Jace por el codo y lo empujó hacia la puerta, desesperada por sacar a ambos de esta situación incómoda. Afortunadamente, Jace se sobresaltó lo suficiente para seguirla. Magnus y los Lightwood ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que se estaban yendo, se quedaron uno frente al otro en un incómodo silencio.

-"El Dr. Carson es el mejor cirujano de manos en la costa oeste, y posiblemente el mundo"- les informó Magnus- "Ha hecho un trabajo increíble para varios de mis colegas y amigos, por eso lo llamé inmediatamente anoche. Para que pudiera llegar lo más rápido posible"

Robert puso mala cara y asintió, como si tomara esta información bajo cnsideración. Maryse se volvió para mirar a Alec, su cara manchada de lágrimas se llenó de emoción.

-"Le aseguro que es la mejor oportunidad de Alec en este momento. Apostaría mi propia reputación en ello"- agregó Magnus como buena medida, con la esperanza de que los Lightwood le creyeran y acepten que el Dr. Carson realice la cirugía que Alec, sin duda, necesitaba tener de inmediato.

-"Apreciamos su preocupación, Sr. Bane"- dijo Robert con sinceridad antes de mirar a su esposa. Intercambiaron una mirada extraña, comunicándose algo sin palabras- "Usted ha ido más allá de su responsabilidad cuidando a nuestro hijo hasta que pudimos llegar. El festival tiene suerte de contar con un representante tan amable y considerado para suavizar las aguas"

Magnus se sorprendió. ¿Robert estaba insinuando que sólo estaba allí para reducir la responsabilidad del festival por lo que le había ocurrido a Alec? Entonces recordó, que ambos eran abogados. Por supuesto, sus mentes irían inmediatamente a las ramificaciones legales y la culpabilidad de tal ataque a la propiedad escolar. Debían haber asumido que él estaba allí para evitar que demandaran a la escuela. Magnus estaba profundamente ofendido, pero lo más importante era que tenía que desengañarlos.

-"Gracias, señor Lightwood"- dijo Magnus, manteniéndose calmado a pesar de sentirse un poco insultado- "Lo aprecio, pero en realidad no estoy aquí como representante de la escuela. De hecho, no estoy seguro de que alguien de la directiva sepa que esto ha sucedido. No estoy actuando en ningún tipo de capacidad oficial... Solo estoy aquí por Alec"- Magnus mantuvo su cabeza en alto, manteniendo su rostro tranquilo y resuelto. Quería que los padres de Alec supieran que esto era personal no profesional.

-"Ya veo"- dijo Robert, recibiendo las palabras de Magnus con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar captando el subtexto, mientras que Maryse, por otro lado, sólo se veía cada vez más molesta.

-"Como dijo mi esposo, apreciamos su preocupación, Sr. Bane. Y estamos agradecidos por su ayuda al traer a Alec al hospital tan rápido. Pero ha sido una noche larga para usted y estoy segura de que probablemente tengas que volver a la escuela"- ella fue fríamente precisa, moviendo su cuerpo unos pocos centímetros para bloquear de forma protectora la vista de Alec por completo- "Si desea dejar su número, nos complacerá actualizarlo sobre la condición de Alec"

Magnus sintió sus palabras como una bofetada fría y punzante en su rostro. Miró a Robert y sus ojos se desviaron, dejándole saber claramente que su esposa era la que estaba a cargo.

-"Aprecio la oferta, pero no hay nada en la escuela que no pueda esperar"- respondió Magnus, tratando de no perder la calma ya que su sangre estaba empezando a hervir.

-"Como desee"- respondió Maryse- "Pero, como la enfermera nos informó, solo la familia inmediata puede estar presente durante la consulta quirúrgica, por lo que tendremos que pedirle que se vaya ahora. Estoy seguro de que hay una sala de espera en algún lugar de este piso. Le diremos a alguien que lo acompañe"

Magnus sintió que el fuerte agarre en su carácter comenzaba a deslizarse. Apretó los puños e intentó respirar lentamente a través de sus dientes apretados. Por mucho que necesitara al menos intentar mostrarles respeto a los padres de Alec, este no era un punto que estuviera dispuesto a negociar- "Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, necesito estar aquí para hablar con el Dr. Carson cuando llegue. Es un amigo personal y sólo aceptó venir porque lo llamé"

Maryse audiblemente dio un grito ahogado, aparentemente no estaba acostumbrada a ser desafiada en sus juicios. Robert se estiró para agarrar su antebrazo como si temiera que ella se lanzaría hacia adelante.

-"Estoy seguro de que puede entender que esto es un asunto de familia, Sr. Bane"- aclaró Robert, poniendo un énfasis adicional en la palabra _familia_.

-"Por supuesto. Pero esto también es cuestión de la vida de Alec y su futuro profesional"- respondió Magnus- "Ambos de los que soy parte"

Maryse arrancó el brazo del firme agarre de Robert y apuntó el dedo enfáticamente hacia Magnus, perforándolo en su pecho- "Disculpe, señor, ¿pero quién cree que es usted?"- ordenó, con la voz resonando en la pequeña habitación.

Magnus sintió que una oleada de ira corría por su cuerpo con tal fuerza que soltó el apretado agarre de uno de sus puños y apartó la mano de Maryse de su pecho- "¡Soy el hombre que está enamorado de tu hijo! ¡Y no me voy!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ragnor Fell pasó las primeras horas de la mañana del 5 de julio en un taxi yendo y viniendo de la ciudad para recuperar los vehículos abandonados de Magnus y Alec del estacionamiento de la Tienda de música Benedict. No fueron difíciles de encontrar, siendo los únicos dos autos que quedaron del concierto la noche anterior. Ragnor, por supuesto, tenía un juego de llaves adicionales para ambos y le dio una muy buena propina al conductor del taxi por la media docena de viajes que lo llevaban arriba y abajo de la montaña. Una vez que los dos autos estuvieron estacionados de manera segura en la casa, Ragnor se dirigió con propósito hacia su pequeño chalet, que estaba escondido en el bosque al lado de la casa principal. La luz del sol de la mañana se filtraba entre las gruesas ramas de pino y abeto, y un viento constante soplaba a través de los temblorosos árboles de Aspen. Ragnor se movió sigilosamente, con el rostro concentrado y sin emociones, mientras recuperaba una caja de metal negro de atrás de una pila de madera que corría a lo largo del lado este de su casa. Luego entró y recogió una carpeta de papeles de una pequeña caja fuerte escondida debajo de un piso suelto en su cocina. Revisó un conjunto de documentos donde encontró el que buscaba y lo metió rápidamente en un sobre que ya contenía otras hojas de papel. Regresó la carpeta a la caja fuerte, tomó el sobre y la pequeña caja de metal con la mano y se dirigió a su auto.

Las calles de la ciudad comenzaron a mostrar signos de vida cuando los estudiantes cargando una variedad de estuches con instrumentos desfilaban hacia la parada de autobús frente a la Cabaña Aspen. A la vuelta de la esquina del alojamiento principal, ubicado justo en la base de la montaña, estaba la elegante y privada residencia de condominios conocida como los Alpes de Aspen. Esta era la dirección de lujo que Sebastian Morgenstern llamaba su hogar durante el verano, ya que no tenía intenciones de quedarse en ninguna de las viviendas proporcionadas por la escuela. Su padre había adquirido la propiedad muy poco tiempo después de que Magnus decidiera que no sería apropiado que Sebastian se quedara en su casa con él.

Ragnor estacionó a una cuadra de distancia, deslizó la caja de metal ahora vacía debajo de su asiento delantero y se puso una chaqueta liviana. Se dirigió con cautela hacia el condominio marcado #12, sintiendo como si se dirigiera directamente a la cueva de un león. Al llegar a la puerta, levantó un puño tembloroso y golpeó firmemente tres veces, esperando nerviosamente a que la bestia respondiera. Por un momento pensó que tal vez no estaba en casa, hasta que la cerradura hizo clic y la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Sebastian de ojos soñolientos y pelo despeinado. Sin camisa y descalzo, usando solo un par suelto de pantalones de dormir color azul. Claramente había sido despertado por los golpes.

-"¿A qué debo el placer?"- preguntó Sebastian con una expresión de suficiencia.

-"Creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí"- murmuró Ragnor, sin ganas de jugar- "Déjame entrar, tenemos que hablar"

Sebastian abrió más la puerta y le hizo una pequeña reverencia desagradable, dejando pasar a Ragnor con una mirada diabólica en sus ojos- "Por aquí, señor"

Una vez dentro, Ragnor vio una impresionante vista en la parte trasera del salón, que parecía estar hecha completamente de vidrio. Era una hermosa escena panorámica de montañas impresionantes, que no ofrecía nada más que lo mejor para el hijo de un multimillonario con un título excesivo. Aunque Ragnor estaba bastante seguro de que era demasiado hermoso para ser apreciado por alguien tan intrínsecamente malo.

-"Bueno, soy todo oídos, viejo"- ordenó Sebastian, después de haber cerrado la puerta y haberle puesto seguro- "Dime lo que sea que hayas venido a decir, hoy estoy muy ocupado y no tengo humor para entretener a los invitados"

Ragnor negó con la cabeza, había mucho sobre este joven que le recordaba a su padre. Su ingenio encantador se mezcló con su pretencioso esnobismo, junto con una presencia aterradora que reflejaba sus viles intenciones. El parecido era extraño.

-"Sé que estás detrás del ataque contra el chico"- dijo Ragnor claramente, valientemente cortando directamente la persecución.

-"¿En serio?"- gruñó Sebastian, sus ojos llenos de alegría.

-"Debes estar tan decepcionado de que Magnus llegara a tiempo antes de que tus matones pudieran terminar el trabajo"

Sebastian soltó una risa solitaria en respuesta- "Hay destinos peores que la muerte, amigo mío, especialmente en el mundo de la música"- bromeó, mostrando un orgullo repugnante por lo que había hecho.

-"No vas a salirte con la tuya"- le informó Ragnor, sin permitirse vacilar ante las odiosas palabras de Sebastian.

-"Creo que encontrarás tengo una buena coartada sobre mi paradero la noche anterior, más de dos mil testigos pueden ubicarme en el escenario durante el ataque. Una parte tan necesaria de cualquier buen plan, ¿no te parece?"- respondió Sebastian con malicia- "Por supuesto que debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿no son las coartadas una de tus especialidades?"

Ragnor se estremeció ante la sugerencia de que alguna vez se rebajaría a algo tan bajo- "Estás loco, no sé de qué estás hablando"

-"¿No lo sabes?"- cuestionó Sebastian, inclinando su cabeza de esa manera misteriosa que siempre lo hacía ver como un depredador contemplando qué parte de tu cuerpo iba a comer- "Has estado cubriendo las huellas de mi padre durante años"

-"¡Eso es una mentira!"- bramó Ragnor- "¡No he hecho tal cosa!"

-"Se podría decir que he tenido dos de los mejores maestros cuando se trata de hacer que los problemas desaparezcan"- dijo la voz de Sebastian- "Me atrevería a decir que ya lo has convertido en una forma de arte"

-"¡No sabes nada de mí!"- objetó Ragnor con vehemencia mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Sebastian.

-"Sabía que eras el comodín que podía interrumpir mis planes cuidadosamente elaborados. Conocía tus estrechos lazos con mi padre y la confianza que habías logrado manipular de parte de mi hermano, podría ponerte en la posición perfecta para causarme problemas"

-"¡Quiero a Magnus como si fuera mi propia carne y sangre!"- insistió Ragnor- "¡Nunca haría nada para manipularlo o lastimarlo! ¿Por qué crees que he dedicado los últimos 6 años de mi vida a estar tan cerca de él? ¡Era para protegerlo de ti!"

Sebastian soltó otra risa repugnante- "¿Y por qué necesitaría protección de su propio hermano?"- exclamó.

-"¡Porque sé qué clase de monstruo eres realmente!"- gritó Ragnor mientras sacaba una Glock de 9 mm de la parte trasera de su cintura y apuntaba directamente al rostro de Sebastian- "Sólo dame una razón por la que no debería dispararte aquí donde estás. ¡Enfermo, retorcido, bastardo egoísta!"

-"Puedo darte dos"- se burló Sebastian. Su sonrisa se curvó con fuerza contra sus dientes perfectamente blancos, como si estuviera desafiando a Ragnor a apretar el gatillo- "Verás, además de mi coartada perfecta también tuve que crear una póliza de seguro. Algo que podría frustrar con éxito cualquier posible venganza que podrías intentar planificar en tu débil y vieja mente"

Ragnor levantó su mano vacía para sostener el arma que estaba empezando a temblar- "¿Qué podrías tener contra mí? ¡No he cometido ningún delito! ¡No tengo nada que ocultar!"

Las cejas de Sebastian se alzaron con diversión- "Todos esos años de guardar silencio sobre las malas acciones de mi padre, ayudándole a ordenar los líos que hizo. Hay demasiada sangre en tus manos, viejo. Comenzando por las dos razones por las que sé que no apretarás el gatillo"

-"¿De quíen es la sangre? ¡Dímelo!"- exigió Ragnor, con los ojos muy abiertos y su voz suplicante.

-"De los queridos y dulces, señor y señora Bane, por supuesto. Tan jóvenes, tan inocentes. Tenían toda la vida por delante"- se burló Sebastian- "Una tragedia, dos suicidios en la misma familia. Las posibilidades parecen casi imposibles, ¿no crees? Por qué debes haberte quedado devastado por las noticias, después de todos esos años siguiéndolos a cualquier parte, informando a padre de todos los movimientos que hacían. Cuando supiste de su repentina e inoportuna muerte, cuan verdaderamente impactado debiste haber estado"

-"¿Qué estás insinuando?"- preguntó Ragnor, sintiendo que la sangre en sus venas se convertía en agua helada mientras su cuerpo entero se adormecía.

-"Todas esas notas cuidadosamente escritas a mano, las fechas, horarios, direcciones, rutinas diarias, un arma tan útil en las manos de aquellos que desean hacerles daño"

Ragnor sintió una quemadura de ácido en la parte posterior de la garganta. Su corazón latía dentro de su pecho como un pájaro enjaulado- "No podría saber que... yo... estaba haciendo mi trabajo. No pensé... nunca pensé..."

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó mientras continuaba tejiendo cuidadosamente su historia- "¿Qué pensaría Magnus de su dulce y querido Ragnor si supiera que has sido un accesorio en los asesinatos de sus propios padres?"

-"Eso no es cierto..."- murmuró Ragnor, su voz apenas un susurro.

-"Vamos, querido amigo, ¿esperas que alguien crea que seguiste a esta pobre pareja durante años, documentando cuidadosamente cada movimiento que hicieron, y luego cuando ambos aparecieron muertos, no tuviste nada que ver con eso?"

-"¡Estaba allí para proteger a Magnus!"- afirmó Ragnor- "¡Para asegurarse de que estaba bien cuidado y seguro!"

-"Sí, hiciste innumerables viajes a Londres en nombre de padre, hasta la semana anterior a la muerte de su madre. Bastante coincidencia, ¿no crees?"

Ragnor apretó con más fuerza el arma- "¿Por qué no te deshiciste de mí entonces? Si yo fuera una amenaza para tu plan. ¿Porque pasar por todo este problema?"

Sebastian dejó escapar un largo suspiro- "Por alguna razón, mi padre y mi hermano creen que eres indispensable, además de que el chantaje es mucho más divertido, ¿no te parece?"- le guiñó un ojo a Ragnor y el placer se extendió por su cara maliciosa.

Ragnor explotó- "¡No me importa lo que me hagas! ¡No voy a dejar que sigas lastimando a Magnus! ¡No hay nada con lo que puedas amenazarme que me impida poner una bala en tu cabeza y librar al mundo de tu maldad!"

-"Hmmm, me permito disentir"- suspiró Sebastian- "Mira, mientras formulaba mis planes hice los arreglos para que, si algo desafortunado me pasara, mi abogado enviará por correo la prueba de tus actividades nefastas directamente a Magnus, arruinando tu imagen perfectamente elaborada ante sus ojos para siempre, y arrancándole a la última persona en quien puede confiar en este mundo. Una vez que descubra que entregaste a sus padres directamente a las manos de su asesino, él habrá terminado contigo, y las últimas piezas de su cordura desaparecerán para siempre"

Los brazos de Ragnor bajaron un poco la pistola cuando las palabras de Sebastián no tuvieron sentido en su mente- "¿A qué te refieres con su cordura?"

Sebastián se volvió hacia la ventana, juntando las manos detrás de la espalda. Luego comenzó a pasearse muy lentamente como si fuera a admirar la vista.

-"Tenía tres años la noche que mi madre arrojó su maleta más grande encima de la cama y comenzó a tirar toda su ropa. Pensé que era extraño que ni siquiera quitara las perchas, simplemente las arrancó y las metió frenéticamente. Era tan joven que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero vi las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y sabía lo suficiente como para tener mucho miedo"

Los brazos de Ragnor se aflojaron a sus costados, el arma golpeó el piso alfombrado con un ruido sordo, mientras sus recuerdos de Jocelyn Fairchild volvían a su mente. Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que había pensado en ella.

-"Cuando mi padre comenzó a golpear la puerta, mi madre me tomó por los hombros y me dijo que me escondiera debajo de la cama. Dijo que debía quedarme callado, y no hacer ruido. Me hizo prometer que sin importar lo que escuchara, me mantuviera oculto- "_Ni un sonido, ni un sonido_"- repitió una y otra vez mientras me alejaba.

Ragnor se quedó paralizado, hipnotizado por los recuerdos de Sebastian de una mujer que ni siquiera pensó que recordaría.

-"Acurrucado debajo de la cama con mis manos apretadas sobre mis oídos, seguía sin poder bloquear sus gritos. Mi madre me iba a llevar lejos, dijo, a algún lugar donde padre nunca nos encontraría. No podía ver nada, por supuesto, sólo sus pies, pero cuando la voz de mi madre cambió repentinamente de gritos a jadeos y sofocaciones, fue cuando la vi levitar desde el piso. Era como si ella estuviera flotando como un ángel, flotando hacia los cielos. Pronto, sólo sus dedos de los pies eran visibles y colgaban a pocos centímetros del suelo. Al principio, permanecieron allí colgados y luego comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente en una especie de extraño ballet. Coincidió con el ritmo del gorgoteo y chisporroteo de sus últimos intentos desesperados por respirar"

Superado por lo que estaba escuchando, Ragnor se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrando la pared detrás de él.

Sebastian no fue interrumpido por la reacción de Ragnor, sólo caminó de un lado a otro siguiendo su horrible historia- "Cuando me di cuenta de que los sonidos que estaba haciendo finalmente se habían detenido y sus dedos estaban completamente quietos, me quité las manos de los oídos para escuchar. Verás, pensé que me estaría pidiendo que saliera. Pero en cambio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella desapareció"

Ragnor vio que la expresión de Sebastian era pensativa, como si estuviera rememorando un cariñoso recuerdo de la infancia. Eso hizo que unos escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo. Este chico estaba más desquiciado de lo que Ragnor había creído posible. No solo era egoísta y narcisista, era un completo sociópata disociativo. Mucho más allá de cualquier esperanza de salvar.

-"Escuché los pasos de mi padre comenzando a alejarse de donde estaba escondido, hacían un gran eco en el piso de madera. Cuando la puerta se cerró dentro de él, permanecí en ese lugar debajo de la cama durante muchas horas, no hice ningún ruido durante toda la noche. ¿Ves lo buen chico que era, verdad? Hice justo lo que mi madre me pidió. De hecho, incluso después de que el hambre finalmente me obligó a salir de mi escondite más tarde, al día siguiente, nunca le dije una sola palabra a nadie. Porque en mi mente, permanezco en silencio, esperando su regreso"

Ragnor no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Pero escuchar la desgarradora historia de la trágica muerte de Jocelyn había empapado su cara de lágrimas. Se quedó mirando a Sebastian, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

-"Algo le sucede a tu humanidad cuando ves a tu madre morir a manos de tu propio padre. Y nunca olvidé la lección que aprendí ese día: _amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido_. Ves, por eso sé que Magnus nunca se recuperaría si descubre lo que en verdad le ocurrió a su madre. Él nunca volvería a ser el mismo... igual que yo. Y si lo quierestanto como dices, te darás la vuelta, saldrás por esa puerta y nunca volverás a amenazarme".


	18. Lacrimosa - Lacrimosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen esta historia, lamento mucho las largas pausas entre actualización.

Magnus nunca se dio cuenta hasta hace dos días de lo realmente horribles que eran las salas de espera en los hospitales. Filas de sillas vacías, servicio de telefonía de mierda y paredes beige estériles cubiertas con las citas inspiradoras más deprimentes que una persona pueda imaginar. El amargo olor a antiséptico mezclado con café rancio barato flotaba en el aire y las zumbantes luces fluorescentes en lo alto hacían que todo lo que iluminaban pareciera completamente sombrío. Magnus se preguntó si era así como se sentía el infierno, porque no podía imaginar nada peor.

En el extremo opuesto de la sala de espera, sentados uno al lado del otro, estaban Robert y Maryse Lightwood, ambos con sus computadoras portátiles, tecleando furiosamente. Parecía que estaban intentando hacer negocios como de costumbre, y Magnus imaginó que no había mucho que los alejara de su trabajo. Le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo se quedarían en la ciudad una vez que Alec estuviera fuera de peligro. ¿Unos cuantos días? ¿Una semana? Por supuesto, no le habían dicho una sola palabra a Magnus desde que Alec había ido a cirugía y, definitivamente, no iba a ser el primero en romper el silencio. Especialmente después de su turbulento primer encuentro de ayer.

Jace se había ido hace unas horas. Llevaba a Clary de regresoa Aspen, sintiendo que ella ya había estado lejos demasiado tiempo, pero había prometido regresar al hospital cuando Alec estuviera en recuperación. Magnus sabía que no tenía sentido quedarse con ellos, el Dr. Carson había dicho que la cirugía tomaría varias horas y que no había nada que hacer excepto sentarse y esperar. Pero una parte vulnerable de Magnus deseaba que hubieran estado allí con él. No porque tuviera algo en particular que decir, pero le hubiera gustado tener gente a su alrededor que no lo mirara como si fuera un intruso. Por mucho que Jace pudiera ser un verdadero dolor en el culo a veces, se había acostumbrado a su presencia en las últimas 48 horas. A decir verdad, Jace había encontrado de alguna manera su camino hacia la corta lista de personas en las que Magnus podía confiar. Aunque terco y a menudo arrogante, Jace tenía esta cualidad genuina en él. Era valiente, ferozmente leal, y alguien que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a las personas que le importaban. Incluso si eso significaba arriesgarlo todo. Magnus tenía que admitir que, por mucho que lo odiara, la felicidad de Alec era ahora su punto en común. La única forma de reparar el daño hecho por Sebastian era trabajar en equipo para mostrarle a Alec la verdad de lo que había sucedido. Entonces de alguna manera convencerlo de perdonarlos a ambos.

Después del enfrentamiento con Robert y Maryse ayer por la mañana, la habitación de Alec se había convertido rápidamente en un circo de tres pistas. Fue un desfile sin parar de visitantes, intercalado con el personal médico, que se extendió durante horas. Primero, la consulta con el Dr. Carson, donde le dio una cuidadosa explicación de qué tipo de reparaciones tendría que hacerle a la mano de Alec. De tan sólo de escuchar los detalles gráficos Magnus sintió que se desmayaría. Pero el pronóstico no había sido inútil y el Dr. Carson había dicho que se sentía confiado en su capacidad para realizar la cirugía. Luego llegó Ragnor, actuando muy extraño y distante. Había arreglado que llevaran el coche de Magnus al hospital en caso de que lo necesitara, y también había traído comida y más ropa. Pero luego se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse. Había algo peculiar en sus ojos, algo que se parecía al miedo y también a un secreto ligeramente velado. Pero Magnus no había sido capaz de descubrir de qué se trataba, y había estado demasiado agotado emocionalmente para pensar mucho más en ello. Sea lo que sea, había decidido que tendría que preocuparse por ello más tarde. Poco después de que Ragnor se fuera, Victor apareció, tan presumido y lleno de sí mismo como siempre. Magnus había sentido literalmente el 'Te lo dije' irradiando de él mientras hablaba con los padres de Alec. Se había comportado como si Magnus no estuviera allí, sin duda disfrutando de su gloria de auto-felicitación sabiendo que sus palabras de advertencia a Alec habían sido validadas. Le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, la noche del mes pasado, cuando todos cenaron juntos en su casa. Le había dicho a Alec que 'mantuviera los ojos abiertos y fuera inteligente'. Magnus había escuchado su conversación cuando regresó a la cocina con platos sucios. Tan enojado y ofendido como se había sentido con las palabras de Victor, eso había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento de culpa. Pensó que tal vez Victor tenía razón después de todo, tal vez Alec no debería haber confiado en él. Y en ese momento de duda, Magnus se había alegrado repentinamente de que no estuviera despierto.

Volviendo al presente por el sonido de Maryse cerrando de golpe la tapa de su computadora portátil, Magnus decidió olvidar los eventos de ayer y concentrarse en el futuro. En este momento, lo más importante era la cirugía de Alec y su recuperación. No había nada que pudiera hacer sobre el pasado, pero sabía muy bien que habría mucho que enfrentar en los próximos meses. Alec necesitaría tiempo para sanar y luego mucha terapia física para recuperar la fuerza en su mano. Magnus no quería ser ingenuo al respecto, pero sus esperanzas eran altas. Alec volvería a tocar.

La tortuosa espera se prolongó durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Magnus se encontró incapaz de dar un paso más, por lo que se desplomó en una silla que cedía a su propio agotamiento. Con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos, sintió que una aplastante tristeza amenazaba con volver a inundarlo. Alec tenía que estar bien, eso era todo. La cirugía debía ser un éxito o nunca se lo perdonaría. Presionando sus pulgares contra las esquinas de sus ojos, Magnus apenas detuvo el flujo de lágrimas. _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?_, se preguntó a sí mismo. No quería desmoronarse frente a los Lightwoods, pero su fuerza se estaba disolviendo a medida que avanzaba cada hora. Era demasiado para soportar.

Por fin, las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron de golpe y Magnus se levantó de la silla como un gato asustado. Con confianza, todavía en sus batas y su máscara quirúrgica colocada alrededor del cuello, entró caminando el Dr. Carson.

-"Magnus"- dijo el doctor primero, su rostro suave pero serio. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación- "Señor y señora Lightwood"- los padres de Alec apartaron sus computadoras portátiles y rápidamente se levantaron para unirse a ellos junto a la puerta- "Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo. La cirugía ha terminado hace un par de horas. Nos fue muy bien. Las funciones pulmonares posquirúrgicas parecen normales, el exceso de líquido que preocupaba ayer ha disminuido, por lo que recomendé la extubación de Alec en recuperación. No creo que sea necesaria más ventilación en este momento"- el Dr. Carson desvió su mirada y se enfocó en Magnus más de cerca- "Debo decir que estoy muy satisfecho con los resultado hasta ahora. Por supuesto, pasará un tiempo antes de que podamos hacer garantías definitivas con respecto a sus habilidades motoras finas, pero por ahora me siento bastante optimista"

Magnus asintió, sus ojos revolotearon rápidamente para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

-"¿Entonces eso significa que Alec está despierto?"- preguntó Maryse, su voz sonando tensa pero agradecida.

-"Sí, está despierto" les dijo el médico con una sonrisa cautelosa.

Magnus sintió que tomaba la primera respiración profunda en días, sus hombros cayeron con un alivio abrumador. A su derecha escuchó a Robert y Maryse dar un suspiro similar.

-"¿Podemos verlo?"- preguntó Robert con tono de súplica, tomando a su esposa de la mano para formar un frente unido que claramente no incluía a Magnus.

Los ojos del Dr. Carson se movieron de un lado a otro entre los presentes, su expresión ilegible- "Todavía se estará recuperando por un tiempo, y normalmente no permitimos que los visitantes entren allí, pero él ha pedido repetidamente ver a... Magnus"

Magnus sintió que su corazón se hundía en la boca de su estómago cuando los Lightwood se giraron simultáneamente para mirarlo, con los rostros fijos en una expresión de asombro.

-"Pero sólo por unos minutos, después tendremos que prepararle para la transferencia"

Magnus se sintió paralizado por el miedo. No había nada en este mundo que deseara más. Caminaría a través de los fuegos del infierno sólo para ver sus hermosos ojos abiertos y alerta de nuevo. Pero, al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado por cuál sería su reacción. ¿Estaba pidiendo verlo para decirle que se fuera? ¿Lo miraría con rabia? O peor, ¿desprecio? Magnus sabía que incluso un pequeño indicio de duda en los ojos de Alec literalmente le arrancaría el corazón del pecho. Y honestamente, no sabía si podría sobrevivir a eso.

-"Está bien"- logró murmurar, sin atreverse a mirar a los padres de Alec, sabiendo que estarían mirándole con fuego en los ojos.

-"Señor y señora Lightwood, sólo será necesario esperar un poco más para que Alec esté de vuelta en su habitación. Recomiendo que vayan hasta allí ahora para que puedan verlo en el momento en que lo lleven"

Robert y Maryse murmuraron al unísono. Magnus pensó que escuchó algo en el sentido de 'esto es ridículo', cuando se hicieron a un lado con amargura, abriéndose paso hacia la puerta.

El Dr. Carson sonrió amablemente, luego se volvió para marcharse. Magnus lo siguió de cerca, todavía sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Estaba bastante confiado en que los Lightwood lo odiaban más que nunca.

-"Lamento si eso lo puso en una posición incómoda"- dijo el médico mientras conducía a Magnus a través de otra serie de puertas hasta un pasillo largo y caótico lleno de médicos y enfermeras- "Como dije, normalmente no permitimos que los visitantes entren a recuperación, pero Alec ha sido enfático en desear verle de inmediato y no quiero que se agite demasiado. Tenemos que mantenerlo lo más tranquilo posible con esas costillas rotas"

Magnus sintió que su corazón se saldría por completo de su pecho. Alec había insistido en verlo, ¿eran buenas o malas noticias? Su mente corrió a través de una docena de escenarios dolorosos mientras intentaba mantener alguna esperanza de que esta pudiera ser una reunión feliz. De algún modo.

Dando un giro brusco a la izquierda por un pasillo tranquilo, siguieron caminando en un silencio sombrío hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida que se abría a una habitación iluminada y casi vacía, llena de camas y equipos. En el rincón más alejado, podía ver a tres enfermeras junto a la cama de alguien y el corazón de Magnus dio un vuelco. Él sabía quién debía ser.

-"Recuerda lo que dije"- le susurró el doctor a Magnus- "Mantenlo calmado o tendré que sedarlo. No quiero que se ponga nervioso de nuevo"

Magnus asintió, pero le preocupaba que su presencia estuviera a punto de empeorar las cosas. Cuando los dos se acercaron, las enfermeras vieron al Dr. Carson y se apartaron dejando ver a Alec, que estaba acostado en posición semi-vertical, ya que la cabecera de su cama había sido levantada. Magnus pudo ver que sí, de hecho estaba despierto y alerta. Sus ojos se enfocaron intensamente en Magnus mientras se acercaba más y más a su cama. En este momento de tan esperado reencuentro, el universo de Magnus se derrumbó a su alrededor como una avalancha.

-"Los dejaremos solos caballeros"- dijo el Dr. Carson, acompañando a las enfermeras. Magnus se quedó mirando en silencio hasta que los otros cuatro finalmente dejaron la habitación, luego se derrumbó por completo. Su dolor se apoderó de él como un cubo de agua volcado, empapando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Lo último de sus fuerzas se desmoronó al ver el hermoso rostro de Alec mirándolo fijamente.

-"Magnus"- dijo Alec, su voz un poco ronca pero más fuerte de lo que Magnus había anticipado.

-"Alexander"- sollozó Magnus mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía con espasmos de agonía y remordimiento. Le había superado la emoción al escuchar a Alec decir su nombre, y no hubo manera de que pudiera contenerse. Estaba tan agradecido y aliviado, pero también asustado de lo que Alec tendría que decir a continuación.

-"Maldición, ¿me veo tan mal?"- preguntó Alec, estirando una mano para tocar un lado de su cara- "Nadie me ha dado un espejo"

Magnus contuvo un suspiro mientras se ahogaba entre las lágrimas- "Eres lo más hermoso que he visto"- tartamudeó- "Gracias a Dios, estás despierto y bien"

Alec hizo una mueca- "Sí, bueno, he estado mejor. Mi garganta se siente como si hubiera sido quemada con un soplete"

-"Estuviste entubado"- Magnus trató de continuar, pero podía sentir las lágrimas goteando del borde de su barbilla y sólo le hacía querer llorar más por estar tan débil y roto frente a Alec. Se merecía algo mejor después de todo lo que había pasado.

-"Sí, el doctor me dijo"- respondió Alec, con el rostro cansado y ceniciento- "Me lo contó todo"

Magnus sintió otra punzante ola de culpa cuando dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia la mano izquierda de Alec. Vio que estaba meticulosamente vendada con solo un poco de sus dedos visibles.

Alec se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y siguió su mirada hasta su propia mano- "Dijo que la cirugía salió bien, pero no hay garantías"- dijo Alec, con la cara abatida en una expresión triste.

-"Ha hecho un extraordinario trabajo para muchos músicos y atletas famosos. Es el mejor del mundo, me aseguré de eso"- afirmó Magnus, esperando, de alguna manera, subir los ánimos de Alec.

-"Supongo que eso era lo menos que podías hacer"- dijo Alec bruscamente, sus ojos como acero apuñalaron el alma de Magnus con intensidad implacable.

Magnus sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras la sangre se drenaba lentamente de su rostro. Esto era, Alec había tomado su decisión. Lo iba a echar del hospital y nunca le perdonaría. Magnus podía sentirlo y sabía que, por más que lo matara, se lo merecía. Sin saber cómo recibir las malas noticias sin romperse aún más, valientemente puso sus ojos llorosos en el rostro de Alec sabiendo que nunca podría volver a verlo después de este día- "Haría cualquier cosa por ti"- respondió Magnus con tanta sinceridad y amor como pudo reunir, luego contuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta de Alec.

Alec frunció los labios, deteniéndose durante unos diez segundos dolorosamente largos antes de responder- "Hmmm, ¿cualquier cosa?"

-"Sabes que lo haría"- respondió Magnus, no estaba listo para rendirse.

Alec giró su cabeza ligeramente como si estuviera meditando sus siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado. El ángulo lateral arrojó una luz brillante a través las magulladuras y cortes que lo hicieron verse tan golpeado físicamente como Magnus se sentía emocionalmente. Los dos estaban en ruinas.

-"Tú y yo tenemos mucho que discutir"- respondió finalmente Alec- "Y para ser totalmente honesto, no sé cómo van a terminar las cosas entre nosotros. Estoy molesto..."- su voz se quebró cuando su labio superior se estremeció ligeramente- "Y tengo muchas preguntas. Pero en este momento no tengo la energía para entrar en esto contigo"

Magnus asintió, sintiéndose muerto por dentro.

-"Estoy cansado Magnus, y me siento una mierda. Pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es mi familia"

-"Por supuesto, lo entiendo"- dijo Magnus amablemente pero con profunda tristeza- "¿Quieres que vaya por ellos?"

-"No, eso no es lo que quiero decir"- Alec intentó ajustar la parte superior del cuerpo ligeramente para poder levantarse más en la cama, pero incluso este pequeño movimiento lo hizo estremecerse por el intenso dolor. Se apretó las costillas con la mano ilesa e inhaló bruscamente con los dientes apretados. Luego cerró los ojos e intentó acomodarse contra el colchón elevado sin lastimarse más- "Estoy preocupado porque los conozco y sé cómo trabajan. Probablemente estén enloqueciendo ahora mismo, y rebuscando en todos los ángulos legales que puedan encontrar. Querrán investigadores privados, y querrán hablar con cada persona que me haya conocido aquí. Lo más importante es que querrán investigarte, estoy seguro, y probablemente querrán demandar a todos, especialmente a la escuela. Nunca dejarán de cavar hasta que descubran la verdad. Sé cómo piensan, mejor que nadie"

Magnus escuchó todo lo que Alec dijo, aunque verlo sentir tal dolor, solo le hizo querer estar en su lugar- "¿Qué puedo hacer?"- preguntó, preocupado de que Alec se estuviera poniendo ansioso- "Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar"

Alec se relajó mientras miraba a Magnus con concentración- "Necesitas salir con algo, no lo sé, una mentira, un truco, un desvío de algún tipo. Algo para alejarlos de la verdad. Parece que eres muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas"

Magnus sintió que la acusación de Alec lo golpeaba como un cuchillo en el corazón. Era brutal. La fría espada de la verdad giró y se retorció contra su pecho mientras su estómago se apretaba en un nudo de pesar y vergüenza. Se merecía la culpa, y mucho más. Pero todavía era insoportable admitir que había jugado un papel en todo esto.

-"No quiero que se inmiscuyan en mi vida, Magnus. Tú y yo sabemos lo que realmente sucedió esa noche. Sólo quiero que vuelvan a casa, donde ese psicópata no puede hacerles daño, y nos dejen aquí para que nos ocupemos de esto nosotros mismos"

¿Nosotros? pensó Magnus, sintiendo su alma atada al peso detrás de esa palabra. ¿Alec quería que manejaran a Sebastian por su cuenta? ¿Sólo ellos dos, juntos? Esa impactante revelación hizo que el corazón de Magnus se acelerara, pero al mismo tiempo también lo aterrorizaba. Por supuesto que quería que su hermano pagara por lo que había hecho, pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de procesar la ira y la traición por lo preocupado que estaba por Alec. Sebastián era peligroso y necesitaba ser tratado con cuidado. Magnus definitivamente no quería que Alec se pusiera en riesgo, nunca más lo quería cerca de su hermano.

-"¿Te quedarás?"- preguntó Magnus, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro- "¿Incluso después de todo lo que ha sucedido?"

-"Si eso significa que el imbécil paga por lo que hizo, entonces sí"- confirmó Alec, con expresión resuelta.

Magnus sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban por el estrés y la sorpresa de toda esta conversación, se apoyó contra el borde de la cama en busca de apoyo- "Por supuesto que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para dejar tranquilos a tus padres y animarles a que se vayan a casa. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario. Pero Alexander, mi amor, te quiero demasiado para que te pongas en peligro otra vez. Tengo que mantenerte a salvo por encima de todo"

-"Creo que es demasiado tarde para mantenerme a salvo"- se quejó Alec, mirando de nuevo a su mano- "Sólo mírame, sabes que nunca volveré a tocar"

-"No digas eso"- se quejó Magnus, sintiendo la angustia de Alec sobre su carne como un papel de lija.

-"¿Por qué? ¿No es mejor aceptarlo ahora en lugar de sentirme decepcionado más tarde?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza lentamente- "No puedes rendirte, no dejaré que lo hagas. Lucharás para salir de esto, sé que lo harás. Y te ayudaré en cada paso del camino"

-"¿Y si no quiero tu ayuda?"- dijo Alec con frialdad, su rostro estoico y sin emociones.

Magnus sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía por completo, era el peor sentimiento imaginable- "Entonces me aseguraré de que recibas la ayuda que necesitas de otra persona. Tu familia, tus amigos, Victor, quien sea que esté en tu vida. Nunca te dejaré perder la esperanza mientras tenga aliento en mis pulmones"

La cabeza de Alec cayó contra el colchón y cerró los ojos. Su mano derecha se posó suavemente sobre sus costillas vendadas- "Ya no sé si es verdad o sólo una fantasía"

-"Lo sé"- murmuró Magnus, poniendo nervioso una mano en la espinilla de Alec deseando más que nada que pudiera tranquilizarle- "Y es mi culpa. Pero si me das la oportunidad, me gustaría demostrar que soy digno de tu confianza. Ya ve..."- Magnus se detuvo cuando un nudo se formó en su garganta, amenazando con quitarle la capacidad de hablar.

Tragó contra la presión y reprimió otro ataque de lágrimas. Tenía que decir esto ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. "Sabes, nunca imaginé un futuro para mí hasta el día en que te vi por primera vez. Y a pesar de que te había escuchado tocar y sabía que eras un músico increíblemente talentoso, nunca ni en mis sueños más salvajes pensé que vería entrar por la puerta del club esa noche todo lo que siempre había deseado. Mi vida entera dio un giro de 180° en un instante, y sé que tú también lo sentiste. No hay nada en este mundo que signifique tanto para mí como tú. Quiero ganar tu perdón, Alexander, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome. Porque no puedo imaginar nada más que tú y yo estemos juntos. Eres todo para mí"

La boca de Alec estaba floja y sus ojos inquietos. Las palabras de Magnus habían resonado profundamente en su alma y sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Iba a responderle justo cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-"Discúlpenos, Sr. Bane"- dijo una mujer desde la puerta- "Estamos aquí para llevar al señor Lightwood a su habitación"- Las tres enfermeras que habían estado atendiendo a Alec cuando llegó Magnus habían regresado, sonriéndole y mirándolo con ojos comprensivos.

-"¿Podrían darnos sólo un minuto más?"- preguntó Alec, sin alejar sus ojos del rostro de Magnus mientras hablaba.

-"Por supuesto"- respondió la primera enfermera, haciendo señas a las otras dos para que salieran al pasillo- "Estaremos justo afuera"

Magnus se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, solo podía de esperar la decisión de Alec. Contuvo el aliento y frotó nerviosamente el pulgar contra la espinilla de Alec, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. La cama del hospital estaba bastante alta en el piso, lo que facilitaba el contacto físico con el cuerpo de Alec. Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, probablemente no se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo, pero lo único que guiaba sus acciones en este momento era el amor que sentía en su corazón. Rezó por haber dicho lo suficiente como para comprar al menos un poco más de tiempo al lado de Alec. El miedo a separarse de nuevo era incomprensible.

-"No puedo prometerte nada"- respondió finalmente Alec con una expresión sobria.

-"No esperaba que lo hicieras"- le aseguró Magnus, sabiendo que estaba pidiendo demasiado.

-"Las cosas nunca podrán volver a ser como eran antes, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

-"Lo sé"- admitió Magnus- "Y no quiero que lo sean. Quiero hacerlo mucho mejor Alexander. Quiero ser completamente honesto contigo de ahora en adelante, para que podamos construir una vida juntos con una base sólida basada en la confianza y el amor. Sé que podemos hacerlo si me das otra oportunidad"

Alec permaneció callado y distante mientras reflexionaba sus palabras. Magnus sintió que el destino de toda su vida se balanceaba en una cuerda floja que estiraba el espacio entre ellos.

-"Simplemente no lo sé"- confesó Alec finalmente- "Pero supongo que puedo decir... tal vez"

Magnus respondió con una sonrisa tierna que tiró contra la piel húmeda de su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Tal vez era lo mejor que podía esperar en este momento. Tal vez significaba que todavía había un poco de esperanza para su futuro. Puede que no fuera un sí, pero tampoco era un adiós. Magnus se aferró desesperadamente a esa sola palabra, fijando todas sus esperanzas y sueños. No era mucho, pero era algo, y tendría que servirle por ahora.

Sin querer presionar más la conversación, Magnus palmeó suavemente la pierna de Alec mientras escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas más, luego se dirigió al pasillo para buscar a las enfermeras. Ellas volvieron rápidamente a la sala de recuperación e iniciaron una serie de actividades ajustando la cama de Alec a una posición plana y levantando los rieles a cada lado para que pudieran llevarlo de forma segura. Magnus se quedó atrás junto a la puerta mirando, su corazón volviendo a su ritmo lento y constante después de días. Finalmente, tuvo la esperanza de que de alguna manera se arreglaría todo este desastre, y por mucho que sintiera que no lo merecía, tal vez aún existía la posibilidad de ser feliz. Tal vez Alexander Lightwood no le rompería el corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ **Miércoles, 25 de mayo de 2016 (flashback al capítulo 3, y lo que realmente sucedió inmediatamente después)** _

_._

_._

_Alec agarró su teléfono del tocador, junto con su única llave que colgaba de un anillo de metal barato, y corrió hacia la puerta. Después de cerrar su habitación, giró para bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras y chocó inmediatamente con Jace que venía subiendo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Alec pudo ver que Jace estaba lleno de remordimiento por lo que había sucedido antes. Sus ojos azules nadando con una ofrenda conciliadora._

_-"Oye, diviértete esta noche"- dijo Jace con genuina honestidad._

_-"Gracias"- respondió Alec, sintiendo que ya lo había perdonado._

_-"Y si me necesitas, quiero decir, si necesitas salir de allí... ya sabes... si algo no se siente bien. O te sientes presionado, o lo que sea. Solo llámame e iré a buscarte"- dijo Jace sinceramente._

_Alec se sintió abrumado por este gesto de preocupación. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien en su vida que le dijera algo tan sincero y realmente lo decía en serio. Por inesperado e inexplicable que fuera, Jace quería protegerlo._

_-"Jace, yo..."- comenzó Alec._

_-"No, está bien. Ambos nos comportamos como idiotas antes, yo fui el idiota más colosal, como de costumbre. Podemos debatir los puntos más delicados después, pero por ahora, ¡tu carruaje te espera!"- declaró Jace con una dramática floritura hacia los escalones._

_Alec le dirigió una adorable sonrisa torcida y luego bajó las escaleras juguetonamente golpeando el hombro de Jace mientras pasaba a su lado._

_-"Diviértete, recuerda ser genial, beber solo agua, ¡y no hagas nada de lo que yo haría!"- añadió Jace sarcásticamente mientras Alec le devolvía el saludo, doblaba la esquina y desaparecía de la vista._

_Jace se demoró en los escalones por un momento y luego sacó su teléfono para enviar un rápido mensaje. Una vez que terminó, sacó las llaves de su auto del bolsillo y bajó las escaleras- "No lo jodas, chico"_

_El teléfono de Jace vibró casi inmediatamente después de que se envió el texto y lo miró para ver el número de Magnus parpadeando en la pantalla. Le estaba llamando, 'demonios' maldijo Jace luego respondió el teléfono._

_-"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"- la voz de Magnus se escuchó al otro extremo._

_-"Tranquilízate, amigo, no me refería a nada con eso"- respondió Jace, viendo que Magnus claramente no estaba de humor para bromas._

_-"¿Me mandas un mensaje con 'la cena está en camino' y crees que es gracioso?"- rugió Magnus, su voz en un frenesí agudo._

_-"Relájate, solo quise decir que Alec ya se fue, lo vi salir y pensé que te gustaría saberlo"_

_-"Ragnor ya me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaban en camino, no necesitaba un informe tuyo, ¡y especialmente no necesitaba tu mierda de comentario sarcástico!"_

_-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento. ¿Qué demonios te pasa esta noche?"_

_Magnus exhaló con fuerza y se quedó en silencio un momento, luego se aclaró la garganta- "Escucha, he estado pensando en nuestro plan todo el día. Sé que decidimos que Alec era la persona perfecta para completar el cuarteto. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes"_

_-"¿A qué te refieres?"- se preguntó Jace, sintiéndose muy confundido._

_-"Bueno, en realidad no es de tu incumbencia, ya que es un asunto personal, pero he cambiado de opinión"_

_-"¿De verdad? ¿Ya no quieres a Alec en el cuarteto?"- Jace estaba muy sorprendido, Magnus había sido inflexible durante meses en que era claramente el mejor._

_-"Bueno, no precisamente, me refiero a que es perfecto, por supuesto, no hay nadie mejor preparado para el puesto. Pero esta idea de engatusarlo para convencerle de quedarse, cuando el festival haya terminado, ya no puedo hacerlo. Quiero decir, no lo haré"- declaró Magnus sin pedir disculpas._

_-"¡Bien, sabes a quién no le va a gustar escuchar eso!"- respondió Jace, sabiendo que Sebastian ya tenía la vista puesta en formar el mejor cuarteto desde Kronos y recorrer el mundo como la realeza._

_-"No me importa lo que piense, esta no es su decisión. Si Alec quiere formar parte del grupo al llegar el otoño, entonces, por supuesto, es bienvenido. Pero no le engañaremos para que venga con nosotros. No puedo hacer eso ahora, demasiadas cosas han cambiado"_

_-"No entiendo. ¿Crees que es perfecto para el cuarteto, pero no quieres alentarlo?"_

_-"No quiero manipularlo para que se quede. Pensé que podía hacerlo, bueno, sabía que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, pero ahora simplemente no puedo"- Magnus fue enfático._

_-"Estás siendo muy críptico. ¿Acaso te gusta, te enamoraste de él ahora o algo así?"_

_El teléfono permaneció en silencio._

_-"¡Mierda! ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?"- Jace insultó al teléfono, no esperaba escuchar algo así de Magnus Bane._

_-"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?"- preguntó Magnus._

_-"Bueno, no creí que fueras ese tipo de hombre, supongo. Quiero decir, ¿me estás diciendo que esta noche es una cita de verdad?_

_-"Sí lo es. Y lo espero con ansias"- proclamó Magnus en un tono seco y molesto._

_-"Morgenstern va a perder la cabeza si descubre que no seguirás con el plan. ¿No se lo prometiste? Por no mencionar, a mi padre también._

_-"No necesitas recordarme mis promesas"- insistió Magnus- "No lo he olvidado. Pero Alec es especial, y no voy a embaucarlo. Si se queda con nosotros será su decisión. Por supuesto, aún tengo la esperanza de que ustedes cuatro puedan construir algo realmente grande. Pero no he sentido esto por otra persona en muchos años, y no voy a arriesgarme a arruinarlo jugando con él"_

_Jace se sorprendió- "Bueno, amigo, no sabía que tenías eso en ti. Pero debo decir que sólo he conocido al chico hace 3 días y probablemente sea el tipo más simpático y genuino que haya tratado. Puedo entender por qué te pegó tan duro"_

_-"Él no puede descubrir la verdad sobre aquello. Si supiera que habíamos estado planeando esto durante meses, que lo trajiste deliberadamente al club para toparse conmigo, nunca nos perdonaría"_

_Jace gruñó audiblemente, sabía que eso era cierto- "Sí, definitivamente es del tipo honorable, créeme, no quiero que sepa que lo emborraché a propósito. Pensara que soy una especie de depredador o algo así. O pensaría que tú lo eres"_

_-"Ni siquiera lo digas, ya me siento lo suficientemente avergonzado. Alec nunca puede descubrir nada de esto sin importar qué. De ahora en adelante, lo trataremos de la misma manera que trataríamos a cualquier persona que acabamos de conocer. En lo que a mí respecta, el plan ha terminado"_

_-"Muy bien, tu eres el jefe. Pero te aseguro que sería genial si él decidiera venir. No hay una maldita manera de que regrese a casa de mi papá este otoño. Estoy harto de toda su mierda manipuladora"_

_Magnus sabía que habría un infierno que pagar si Jace no tenía un éxito profesional asegurado tan pronto como terminara el festival. Pero también sabía que no podía usar Alec para que esto sucediera. No había forma de que pudiera vivir consigo mismo- "Si Alec se marcha al final del verano, llevaremos el resto del cuarteto a San Fran como lo planeamos y encontraremos un chelista cuando lleguemos allí. Eso no me preocupa"_

_Jace soltó una risa fuerte y sarcástica- "Sí, bueno, si Morgenstern descubre que no estás preparando a Alec para el trabajo nos matará a los dos"_

_-"No le tengo miedo, él solamente ladra. Lo superará"_

_-"Mmm, si tú lo dices"- Jace no estaba tan convencido. Había conocido a Sebastian lo suficiente como para saber que era imprevisible y estaba podrido por dentro. Si no se salía con la suya, no sabía qué tipo de venganza les infligiría a ambos- "Bueno, suerte esta noche, supongo"_

_-"Gracias, estoy tan nervioso como no puedo recordar haberlo estado en toda mi vida"_

_Jace se rió, un Magnus Bane nervioso, probablemente era lo más difícil que había tratado de imaginar. El violinista más famoso del mundo, aterrorizado por un chico de 22 años de Nueva York- "Tengo que decirte, hombre, aunque no es de mi incumbencia, que Alec es realmente inocente. No creo que haya estado con nadie, nunca. Ni siquiera creo que haya sido besado antes. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, no lo asustes esta noche"_

_-"¡Jesus, Wayland! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?"- exclamó Magnus, sintiéndose insultado._

_-"No lo sé, amigo, el tipo es guapo, quiero decir si te gustan los altos, morenos y atractivos, o lo que sea. Así que simplemente no lo presiones demasiado_ _"_

_-"Te puedo asegurar, Alec está perfectamente seguro aquí conmigo. Ni siquiera pensaría en empujarlo a nada. ¡Y estoy ofendido de que incluso lo sugirieras"_

_-"Bien, bien, no te sulfures. Solo estoy cuidando a mi nuevo mejor amigo. Él es especial, Magnus, realmente especial. Nunca voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño"_

_-"Si no te conociera mejor, diría que tienes un flechazo"- cortó Magnus, sintiéndose molesto por las suposiciones de Jace._

_-"No me jodas. Jace Wayland nunca cambiaría de equipo, es el capitán de los heteros. Un _ _MVP_ _* de por vida"_

_-"Oh Dios, eres un ridículo. Ya no puedo lidiar con esta conversación, tengo un arroz que está a punto de quemarse. ¡Debo irme!"_

_Jace oyó que la llamada se desconectaba, Magnus le había colgado. No estaba seguro de qué pensar de este nuevo plan de desechar el plan, decidió irse a casa a dormir, pensando que no había muchas posibilidades de que Alec lo necesitara de todos modos. E incluso si lo hiciera, estaría más cerca del sitio de Magnus en su casa de lo que estaría aquí sentado en una habitación vacía._

_-"Dios nos ayude a todos"- murmuró Jace mientras saltaba por las escaleras y se dirigía a su auto. Un viejo dicho que no podía recordar del todo estaba haciendo eco en su mente, algo acerca de los 'mejores planes'. Su mente iba a través de la interminable cantidad de resultados desastrosos que este nuevo conjunto de circunstancias presentaba cuando se internó en la noche esperando que Alec estuviera preparado para lo que seguramente sería una cita increíble._

.

.

.

.

  
.

.

.

.

-"¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?"- preguntó Clary por centésima vez cuando el auto de Jace salió de la autopista 82 en la calle Galena.

-"Sí, por supuesto" Jace le respondió de nuevo, manteniendo la conversación ligera mientras pasaban por las muchas tiendas Gucci, Dior, y demás diseñadores. Clary había estado preocupada durante las tres horas de viaje de regreso a Aspen, preguntándole una y otra vez si estaba seguro de que estaría bien volviendo a Denver solo, y si estaba seguro de que no quería que se quedara con él. Jace solo sonrió y la tranquilizó una y otra vez, él estaría bien y ella debería regresar a la escuela antes de que se perdiera algo importante.

El brillante y negro Dodge Charger de Jace se detuvo frente al Aspen Lodge y rápidamente saltó para poder abrirle la puerta a Clary. Agarrándola con fuerza alrededor de la cintura mientras ella salía, los dos se abrazaron al costado de la carretera por unos momentos, sin querer decir adiós.

-"El viernes después de clase volveré contigo"- murmuró Clary contra el pecho de Jace, sin querer dejarlo ir- "Puedo tomar el autobús hasta Glenwood Springs, estoy seguro de que puedo conseguir que alguien me lleve allí"

-"De ninguna manera, yo vendré a buscarte, no vas a subir a un autobús"- refutó Jace, desechando esa idea.

Clary lo apretó aún más fuerte- "No tienes que hacerlo, es demasiado conducir de un lado a otro"

-"Shhh, ninguna chica mía se subirá a un autobús"- dijo Jace con naturalidad mientras pasaba sus manos hacia la parte de atrás del cabello de Clary y lo entrelazaba suavemente entre sus dedos.

-"¿Soy tu chica?"- susurró Clary afectuosamente- "Eso suena simplemente bárbaro"

Jace se rió ligeramente- "Sí, soy como un hombre de las cavernas moderno, arrastrándote detrás de mí por este bonito cabello rojo"- bromeó sarcásticamente mientras juguetonamente tiraba de su cabello.

La cabeza de Clary se extendió hacia atrás por el suave tirón, exponiendo la vista completa de sus delicados labios separados. Jace entonces atacó con avidez, devorando fervientemente su dulce boca rosada. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarles que la acera estuviera llena de estudiantes que se dirigían a la parada del autobús, se besaron como una de esas viejas y emblemáticas fotos de posguerra en blanco y negro, sin importarles quién estaba mirando o incluso si el mundo seguía girando. Se perdieron en el momento.

-"No quiero dejarte"- suspiró Jace cuando su beso finalmente se rompió.

-"Entonces quédate"- respondió Clary sin aliento, todavía sosteniéndolo con fuerza en sus brazos. Podía sentir el corazón de él latiendo contra su mejilla mientras sus manos se extendían sobre su espalda fuerte y musculosa.

-"Tengo que regresar, debo estar allí cuando Alec salga de cirugía"- Jace habló a regañadientes, odiando tanto dejarla aquí sola.

Clary enterró su rostro en la camisa de Jace y respiró profundamente, esperando mantener su esencia atrapada en sus pulmones- "Eres un buen amigo"

Jace palideció ante esas palabras, sabiendo que Clary no tenía idea de cuán equivocada estaba- "No, no lo he sido... no realmente. Pero voy a serlo de ahora en adelante"

Los dos volvieron a besarse, abrazándose una vez más antes de que Jace enderezara sus brazos para alejarse lentamente- "Debo irme"

-"Lo sé"- respondió Clary con nostalgia, agachándose para agarrar las dos manos de Jace, apretándolas con fuerza entre las suyas. Se tomó unos segundos para mirar sus ojos azul cristalino, tratando de imaginar cómo sobreviviría los próximos días sin él.

-"Te amo"- declaró Jace con total y absoluta sinceridad, todos los rastros de su arrogante sentido del humor ahora dejados a un lado.

Clary sonrió a sabiendas mientras sus pulgares acariciaban la parte superior de las manos de Jace- "Yo también te amo"

-"Ten cuidado, por favor"- agregó Jace- "No camines sola por las noches, quédate con tus amigos"

-"Estaré bien, no te preocupes"

Sus manos se separaron de mala gana cuando Clary retrocedió unos pasos hacia la cabaña. Jace igualó su paso mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

-"La separación es un dolor tan dulce"- exclamó Clary cuando se volvió en una graciosa pirueta y caminó por los escalones de la cabaña, desapareciendo lentamente de la vista.

Jace suspiró, recobrándose por un momento, e inmediatamente cambió de su modo novio amoroso y atento a una mentalidad más seria y decididamente audaz. Tenía un trabajo que hacer ahora. Era el momento para su verdadero motivo de estar tan decidido a que Clary volviera al festival. Durante los últimos dos días había estado formulando cuidadosamente un plan en su mente que requería no solo regresar a Aspen lo antes posible, sino también estar completamente solo.

Desde el albergue estaba a sólo una vuelta a la derecha y una cuadra de distancia de su próximo destino. El ritmo cardíaco de Jace había comenzado a aumentar a medida que se acercaba cada vez más al complejo de condominios de Aspen Alps, hogar del bastardo psicótico sobre el que estaba a punto de desatar su ira completa.

Estacionando su auto a una distancia segura y caminando por la acera con su cara cuidadosamente oculta bajo el borde de una gorra de béisbol, Jace se acercó al lado sureste del complejo, esquivando autos estacionados para mezclarse entre los árboles que rodeaban el edificio de Sebastian. No iba a llamar a su puerta, le habían dado la ubicación precisa de su unidad haciendo una llamada a su amiga Maureen, casualmente la misma persona que le había mentido a Alec, diciendo que ella lo había ayudado a encontrar la casa de Magnus. Qué extraño giro de acontecimientos habían tenido.

Una vez que Jace estuvo 100% seguro de que estaba en el lugar correcto, sacó silenciosamente una varilla de metal larga y delgada del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la metió con cuidado entre las dos puertas corredizas de vidrio de la entrada trasera del patio de Sebastian. Primero, respirando profundamente, Jace presionó lentamente contra el mecanismo de bloqueo hasta que escuchó un pequeño chasquido. Colocando dos manos enguantadas contra el vidrio, Jace deslizó una puerta lo suficientemente para que pudiera entrar. Sostuvo la barra de metal con fuerza sobre su hombro, lista para hacerla caer en caso de que se encontrara con alguien al otro lado de las cortinas ondulantes.

La sala de estar parecía estar vacía. Escaneando a su izquierda y derecha, Jace no vio señales de que hubiera alguien en casa, por lo que discretamente cerró la puerta de vidrio detrás de él, sellando el interior del lujoso condominio.

Con la puerta ya cerrada, Jace podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo desde algún lugar a su derecha. Supuso que debía de ser el baño, y pensó que tal vez Sebastian estaba en la ducha. Perfecto, pensó Jace para sí mismo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta cerrada, todavía agarrando la barra de metal con fuerza en su puño.

Empujando lentamente la puerta para abrirla con la palma de su mano enguantada, Jace entró silenciosamente en lo que encontró era un dormitorio muy iluminado. Los muebles y la ropa de cama estaban todos en una paleta de color blanco pálido con un piso de roble pálido que se veía particularmente estéril y limpio. Esta habitación también estaba vacía. Al caminar más allá, Jace vio otra puerta cerrada con una delgada franja de luz que venía desde abajo. El sonido de la corriente de agua era cada vez más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba. Se dio cuenta de que este debía ser el baño.

Poniendo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, Jace primero verificó si giraba, afortunadamente no estaba cerrado. Lentamente giró el pomo tan silenciosamente como pudo, reajustando su agarre en el arma improvisada en su otra mano. Ya no había vuelta atrás, Jace había venido a saldar cuentas y esta iba a ser su oportunidad. Esperaba sorprender a Sebastian, y la anticipación de su lucha tenía su corazón martilleando salvajemente contra sus costillas.

El baño estaba húmedo y mojado, probablemente debido al agua que continuaba corriendo, y Jace sintió que la humedad le golpeaba la cara como al entrar en un invernadero. Sorprendentemente, no había vapor, tal vez Sebastian prefería las duchas frías, lo que hizo que Jace sonriera ligeramente, recordando lo descaradamente que había coqueteado con Clary a principios del verano.

La fuente del agua corriente, según resultó, no era la ducha sino el lavabo. Alguien había dejado el grifo abierto, lo que a Jace le parecía bastante extraño. El inmenso baño era moderno con detalles de piedra de aspecto caro y accesorios de cromo. En la parte de atrás, a lo largo de la pared, había una ducha de estilo romano que podría haber sido el escondite perfecto si Sebastian hubiera oído a alguien venir. Levantó la barra de metal en alto, listo para ejercer todo su peso contra la cabeza de su enemigo mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina de la pared de la ducha. Lo que vio a continuación fue lo último que había esperado. Jace dejó escapar un grito ahogado y soltó la barra de metal en el piso de piedra de la ducha. Sonó estrepitosamente y rodó cuando Jace se tambaleó hacia atrás, alcanzando la pared de la ducha para sostenerse. Tumbado en el suelo delante de él, en un charco de sangre carmesí no había otro que Sebastian Morgenstern, con los ojos abiertos, atrapados en un estado de terror. Estaba, sin duda, completa y definitivamente muerto.

Jace entró en pánico, se agachó para agarrar la barra y corrió hacia las puertas del patio por las que había entrado. Hubo un asesinato aquí, y el autor aún podría estar escondido en cualquier lugar dentro del condominio. Abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio y echó a correr a toda velocidad sin atreverse a dar la vuelta. Una vez que regresó a su auto, tiró la barra de metal en el asiento trasero y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo. Buscando su teléfono celular, marcó el número de Magnus, pero fue directo al buzón de voz. Al escuchar el saludo automático, Jace sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar incontrolablemente. Finalmente el pitido...

-"Soy yo, llámame en cuanto recibas este mensaje"

Jace colgó y luego marcó el número de Clary.

-"Bueno, eso fue rápido, ¿ya me echas de menos?" ronroneó Clary en el teléfono.

-"¿Dónde estás?" imploró Jace, su voz rozando la histeria.

-"Todavía estoy en el albergue, en el vestíbulo, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Parece que has visto un fantasma?"

-"Regresaré por ti, reúnete conmigo afuera tan rápido como puedas"

Jace colgó antes de que Clary pudiera siquiera responder. Dobló la esquina de Avenida Durant prácticamente sobre dos ruedas, y ya podía ver el Refugio Aspen a su izquierda. Luego vio una brillante cascada de rizos rojos que flotaban por los escalones de la calle, era Clary. Paró su auto en el frente, casi conduciendo hacia la acera.

-"Jesús Jace, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Me estás asustando!"- exclamó Clary cuando rápidamente entró en el auto.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Jace salió huyendo como un murciélago del infierno, llevándolos a ambos lo más lejos posible de la escena del crimen- "¿Viste a alguien? ¿Alguien te vio?"

-"¿Dónde, justo ahora?"- preguntó Clary, confundida.

-"Sí, ¿alguien te vio regresar al albergue?"

-"No sé, estaba leyendo el tablón de anuncios en el vestíbulo, publicaron la tabla de asientos para el final del concierto de verano. No creo que nadie me haya visto, ¿por qué?"

-"Alguien lo mató"

-"¿Qué? ¿Alguien mató a quién?"- jadeó Clary agarrando los lados de su asiento mientras el auto chillaba en otra calle de un solo sentido.

-"Morgenstern. Él está muerto. Alguien llegó antes de que yo pudiera"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con antes de que pudieras? ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Qué pasó?"

-"Lo siento, Clary"- se lamentó Jace, las lágrimas ya empezaban a correr por su rostro- "No quería que te involucraras en esto. Pensé que podía manejarlo yo mismo. Él fue quien lastimó a Alec. No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya. Fui a su casa, para encontrarlo"

-"Oh, Dios mío, Jace. Oh, Dios mío"

-"Y lo encontré. Muerto. Una bala en el pecho. Yo mismo vi el agujero. Y toda la sangre.

-"Tenemos que llamar a la policía Jace, no importa lo que creas que Sebastian le hizo a Alec, tenemos que llamar a la policía ahora mismo"

-"Lo sé. Lo haremos. Pero primero vamos a salir de esta ciudad. Llamaremos una vez que estemos a salvo"

-"No hiciste nada malo"- le aseguró Clary- "Sé que estabas enojado, pero no lo mataste"

-"Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. Y lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad"

Clary se acomodó en su asiento y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad sobre su pecho. Ella estaba en shock. Jace ya había vuelto a la carretera 82, con las manos agarrando el volante con fuerza mientras las montañas pasaban frente a ellos a ambos lados del coche. Los dos se sentaron en silencio sin decir una palabra mientras el Dodge Charger aceleraba por la estrecha carretera de la autopista que los llevaría a ambos a salvo a Denver. Lejos del Festival de Música de Aspen, y muy lejos del cuerpo muerto de su antiguo compañero de cuarteto.


	19. Moonlight Sonata (Sonata de Luz de Luna)

_ **Ayer - 5 de julio de 2016** _

.

Ragnor esperó hasta que Magnus estuviera completamente ocupado con los médicos antes de escabullirse cuidadosamente de la habitación del hospital sin despedirse. Se sentía culpable por abandonar a su amigo en su mayor momento de necesidad, pero la situación se había complicado tanto, que no tenía opción. Revisando su reloj de nuevo mientras se dirigía al auto, vio que solo tenía una hora para tomar su vuelo a Los Ángeles. Tenía el tiempo justo, pero se había registrado en línea y no tenía maletas, por lo que solo requeriría una carrera a través de seguridad y luego directamente a la puerta. Si no hubiera retrasos inesperados, llegaría a las 8:00 pm.

Normalmente, al viajar, Ragnor hubiera solicitado uno de los jets privados de Valentine, pero esta vez quería mantener el elemento sorpresa. Al menos por el tiempo que pudiera.

Cuando Ragnor había huido del apartamento de Sebastian esa misma mañana, antes de ir al hospital para ver a Magnus, nunca se había sentido tan profundamente perturbado por un encuentro en su vida. Su mente repasó cada revelación increíble y aterradora como la película de terror más horrible que se pueda imaginar. Empeorado por el hecho de que todo era aparentemente cierto. Primero, el sorprendente descubrimiento del verdadero motivo de la muerte de los padres de Magnus. No suicidio después de todo, sino un asesinato. Asesinatos supuestamente orquestados y llevados a cabo por su jefe, un hombre con el que había trabajado la mayor parte de su vida. Sabía, por supuesto, que Valentine podía ser despiadado en los negocios. Lo había visto destruir corporaciones enteras, dejando a cientos de personas sin trabajo, sin siquiera pestañear. También lo había visto despedir a la gente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por las razones más ridículas e insignificantes. Pero, ¿podría realmente ser capaz de un asesinato calculado a sangre fría?

Luego, pensó en la madre de Sebastian, Jocelyn, ¿también la había matado ella realmente? ¿La estranguló con sus propias manos? Tan sólo pensarlo era realmente desgarrador, Jocelyn siempre había sido tan amable con él. Tres asesinatos, y todas las víctimas habían sido padres de los propios hijos de Valentine. Dos madres amorosas y un padrastro inocente, ¿muertos por qué? ¿Celos? ¿O acaso fueron simplemente un mal necesario para facilitar un plan mayor? Ragnor no quería creer que pudiera ser cierto, conocía a Valentine, probablemente mejor que nadie, y por más cruel que pudiera ser, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan atroz.

En su viaje de tres horas desde Aspen a Denver, Ragnor había pensado mucho sobre qué hacer. Pensó en llamar a Valentine y confrontarlo con esta información por teléfono, pero decidió que eso no sería una buena elección. Esta era una acusación peligrosa, una que literalmente podría desencadenar el fuego del infierno sobre todos los involucrados. Y ahora su prioridad número uno era proteger a Magnus por encima de todo lo demás. Quería protegerlo de estas verdades, si realmente lo eran, y si eso significaba sacrificarse en el proceso, que así sea. Había dejado a Sebastian bajo el pretexto de permanecer en silencio para que su abogado no divulgara los secretos enterrados a Magnus. Pero Ragnor había mentido, y fue bastante convincente. No tenía intención de dejar que Sebastian se saliera con la suya después de herir a Alec, sabía que debía haber una manera de encargarse de todo esto sin involucrar a Magnus. Con Alec inconsciente en el hospital, ya había pasado lo suficiente. De alguna manera, Ragnor encontraría la manera de hacerlo pagar, aunque tuviera que hacerlo todo por su cuenta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** _Ahora_ **

.

Jace y Clary regresaron al hospital de la Universidad de Colorado a media tarde, sintiéndose como si hubieran dado vueltas de un lado a otro. Apenas habían hablado en las tres horas de regreso, excepto cuando se detuvieron brevemente en Glenwood Springs para llamar a la policía desde un viejo teléfono público, que habían encontrado frente a una gasolinera abandonada cerca de la autopista. Jace también le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Magnus con la esperanza de alcanzarlo con su teléfono. Pero él no había respondido.

Agradecido de estar finalmente fuera de la carretera, Jace entró en el estacionamiento del hospital y apagó el motor. Él y Clary permanecieron en el auto aturdidos, en silencio por un momento como si esperaran que algo o alguien los guiara en lo que debían hacer a continuación.

-"Debí haberte dejado en el albergue. Lo siento"- murmuró Jace, su voz plana y sin vida.

Clary inmediatamente se volvió hacia él- "No, Jace, me alegro de que hayas venido a buscarme. No hubiera querido que estuvieras solo en este momento"

Jace se inclinó hacia delante y dejó caer su frente contra el volante, sintiéndose completamente perdido- "¿Qué voy a decirle, Clary? ¿Por Dios, qué podría decirle?"

Clary se acercó y acarició la espalda de Jace en un intento de calmarlo- "No lo sé... Supongo que debemos llevarlo a un lugar privado y tratamos de explicarle. Pero no creo que debas decirle que ibas allí para lastimarlo, tal vez solo dile que fuiste a gritarle lo que pensabas"

Jace negó suavemente con la cabeza- "Él sabrá que es mentira. Él sabrá exactamente por qué fui allí y qué pensaba hacer"

Clary continuó frotando la espalda de Jace con movimientos largos, lentos y calmados- "Él entenderá que estabas enojado. Estoy seguro de que también está muy molesto"

Jace frunció los ojos con fuerza- "¿Molesto? Claro, ¿pero convertirse en homicida? Lo dudo. Fue su maestro durante años, desde que era un niño, eso es un vínculo casi como de una familia. Tan loco como estaba, estoy seguro de que no lo querría muerto. Y ahora que lo está, no sé cómo lo tomará"

-"Todo estará bien, Jace, esto no es tu culpa. Estoy segura de que no lo hubieras hecho, no lo habrías lastimado. Eres un buen hombre y un amigo leal. Estaremos allí para Magnus y para Alec. Encontrarán a quienquiera que haya hecho esto y nadie te va a culpar. Lo prometo"

Después de unos minutos más de doloroso silencio, Jace levantó la cabeza con decisión y firmemente agarró la manija de la puerta del auto- "Esta bien, vamos"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Alec salió de recuperación y fue llevado a su habitación, Magnus decidió no seguirlo. Por supuesto que quería estar con él en todo momento, pero ahora era el turno de los Lightwood y merecían tener algo de privacidad con su hijo.

La última palabra de Alec antes de que se lo llevaran había sido '_tal vez_', y Magnus se aferró a ese pequeño hilo de esperanza mientras caminaba solo por el laberinto de pasillos y corredores. Finalmente, al llegar a los ascensores, vio un listado de todas las diferentes áreas del hospital. Revisando cuidadosamente la lista, sus ojos se posaron en la palabra 'Cafetería' y decidió que debía ir a comer algo ya que no había comido nada en todo el día.

La cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía, cuando Magnus llegó. Técnicamente a estas horas, media tarde, ya había pasado el almuerzo y era demasiado temprano para la cena. Magnus tomó lo que parecía ser una ensalada de chef bastante segura y una botella de agua, luego encontró un asiento tranquila en la esquina donde podía sentarse solo en su desdicha. Al sacar su iPhone, notó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de números que no reconoció, además de una llamada y un mensaje de texto de Jace, enviado hace tres horas, pidiéndole que lo llamara de inmediato. Magnus sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, esperaba que esto no fuera una mala noticia más, no creía que pudiera soportar ningún dolor adicional hoy.

Tocando el número de Jace para devolver su llamada, Magnus levantó el teléfono a su oído a regañadientes y Jace respondió casi de inmediato.

-"¡Magnus! Gracias a Dios. ¿Dónde estás?"

-"Estoy en la cafetería del hospital, ¿por qué?"- preguntó Magnus con cautela, escuchando el pánico en la voz de Jace- "¿Que sucede?"

-"Estoy en la entrada principal de abajo ahora mismo, estaré allí en un minuto. ¡No te muevas!"

Magnus escuchó que la llamada se desconectaba y se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando. En el mismo momento exacto que en la televisión montada en la pared, justo enfrente de donde estaba sentado, apareció una escena familiar, prestó más atención a la pantalla. Era una reportera, de pie en medio de una calle concurrida, justo frente a la montaña Aspen. Detrás de ella había una cinta policial amarilla entrecruzada, meciéndose con la brisa. Magnus sintió que su corazón se hundía en la boca de su estómago cuando el edificio justo sobre su hombro derecho se enfocó lentamente. Era el complejo de condominios de los Alpes de Aspen donde vivía su hermano, y estaba rodeado por al menos una docena de coches de policía y lo que parecía ser un equipo SWAT. Magnus pensó inmediatamente lo peor, y cuando el reportero comenzó a hablar, leyó cuidadosamente los subtítulos mientras se desplazaban por la parte inferior de la pantalla:  
  


_Tragedia en el valle ..._

_Hombre encontrado muerto ..._

_Asesinado brutalmente en un complejo de apartamentos en el centro de Aspen ..._

_Este es el primer asesinato reportado dentro de los límites de la ciudad de Aspen en más de 27 años ..._

_La identidad de la víctima se mantiene confidencial hasta que se notifique a su familia inmediata ..._

_El jefe de la policía de Aspen, Luke Garroway, dijo a los reporteros que el cadáver se encontró gracias a una llamada anónima que la policía recibió alrededor de la 1:00 pm de esta tarde ..._

_El Jefe Garroway llevará a cabo una conferencia de prensa más tarde hoy, una vez que haya más información definitiva disponible ..._

_Manténgase sintonizado con Fox 31 Denver, donde le brindaremos nuestra cobertura continua en vivo a medida que esta sorprendente historia continúa desarrollándose._   
  


Magnus no podía respirar. Se quedó allí sentado, con la boca floja, mirando en silencio la televisión. Su hermano vivía en ese complejo, de eso estaba seguro. Reconoció el edificio casi al instante, no había duda de su ubicación. Congelado por un miedo escalofriante que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, Magnus comenzó a desgranar las palabras del reportero en su mente. Alguien había sido asesinado allí, un hombre. La policía intentaba comunicarse con la familia de la víctima, esos extraños números telefónicos. Sintió que su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho, su presión sanguínea se elevó tanto que sus tímpanos empezaban a latir. No quería creer que su hermano era la víctima, pero después de lo que le había ocurrido a Alec el lunes por la noche, ¿podría alguien haber ido a saldar cuentas? Levantó el teléfono y volvió a su lista de llamadas perdidas. Volviendo al número de Jace, vio que lo había llamado a las 11:55 am. Eso fue solo una hora antes de que la policía encontrara el cuerpo. ¿Jace estaba involucrado? ¿Podría haber matado a Sebastian y luego hacer una llamada anónima a la policía? La imaginación de Magnus se estaba desbordando. Intentó controlarse, pero algo en lo profundo de su corazón le dijo que su hermano estaba muerto y que Jace había estado allí.

-"Magnus"- dijo Jace cuando él y Clary se acercaron, habiéndolo visto fácilmente en la cafetería casi vacía.

Magnus no los escuchó al principio, todavía estaba paralizado, mirando la televisión, su rostro era una máscara de shock.

Jace extendió la mano y la coloco en su hombro para llamar su atención- "¿Magnus?"

Magnus lo escuchó esta vez. Salió de su aturdimiento y se volvió bruscamente para encontrar a Jace parado a su lado. La sorpresa de verlo allí lo sacudió como una oleada de electricidad- "¡Wayland! Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad?"

Jace retrajo su mano tan rápido como si hubiera sido golpeado- "¿Qué?"- respondió, sintiéndose sorprendido por la intensa y acusadora reacción de Magnus.

Clary inmediatamente interpretó la mirada, podría decir que Magnus debió haber visto algo en la televisión. Ella intentó advertirle a Jace de sus sospechas, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Magnus, completamente desconcertado.

-"Sé lo que has venido a decir"- exclamó Magnus, poniéndose de pie para agarrar a Jace por el brazo- "¡Dime qué le hiciste!"

Jace se quedó estupefacto, podía ver el miedo y el pánico en los ojos de Magnus y supo que era demasiado tarde- "Lo siento"- resopló Jace, sus emociones aflorando, haciendo que su voz temblara- "Regresamos lo más rápido que pudimos, quería ser yo quien te lo dijera"

-"¿Decirme qué?"- exigió Magnus, su agarre en el brazo de Jace tensándose- "¿Qué?"

-"Sobre lo que le pasó... a Sebastian"- respondió Jace solemnemente, usando su primer nombre en lugar de llamarlo Morgenstern como solía hacerlo- "Pero yo no fui Magnus, te juro que no lo hice. No le puse una mano encima. Tienes mi palabra"

-"No fue Jace"- insistió Clary, ansiosa por limpiar su nombre.

Magnus soltó el brazo de Jace y dio un paso atrás, con la cabeza gacha. La pequeña esperanza de que pudiera haber llegado a la conclusión equivocada, se había esfumado. En lugar de eso, sólo quedó una aplastante sensación de frío al darse cuenta de que su hermano se había ido. Alguien lo había matado.

-"Magnus, lo sentimos mucho"- ofreció Clary con sinceridad- "Sabemos que era tu alumno, y eso es algo especial. No importa lo que le hizo a Alec, eso no lo justifica ni lo hace más fácil. Así que estamos aquí para ayudarte y te apoyaremos en todo esto"

Magnus miró al suelo, balanceándose minuciosamente, su cuerpo y su mente completamente entumecidos. No sentía un solo sentimiento o emoción, solo un vasto vacío, como si hubiera sido lanzado hacia el espacio. Rodeándolo, presionando contra su conciencia por todos lados, prohibiendo que se formen pensamientos.

-"¿Qué podemos hacer?"- preguntó Clary, odiaba ver a Magnus en tal estado.

Jace se sentía terriblemente mal sabiendo lo cerca que estuvo de que todo esto fuera su culpa. Quería ayudar, pero no sabía qué decir. No estaba preparado para este aspecto de absoluta devastación en el rostro de Magnus. Era mucho peor de lo que había anticipado.

-"Me tengo que ir"- respondió finalmente Magnus, con la voz quebrada y débil.

-"Iremos contigo"- ofreció Jace, no quería que Magnus se vaya solo.

Magnus se dio la vuelta y tomó su teléfono de la mesa, su ensalada y el agua aún sin tocar- "Voy a volver a Aspen, tengo que hablar con la policía"

-"No creo que sea una buena idea"- dijo Jace, extendiendo la mano para detenerlo- "Estarás mejor aquí con nosotros, así no pueden involucrarte. Cuando notifiquen a su familia y los medios de comunicación se vuelvan locos, todos estaremos mejor lejos, donde no podamos ser interrogados o implicados"

-"No lo entiendes"- murmuró Magnus a través de su dolor- "No tengo otra opción, debo estar ahí"

Clary colocó suavemente una mano en el brazo de Magnus- "Escucha a Jace, realmente no quieres hacer eso, Magnus. Quédate aquí con nosotros, Alec te necesita... todos nos necesitamos unos a otros"

Magnus miró la mano de Clary y tensó la mandíbula como si estuviera meditando algo. Nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún sonido.

-"Por favor, cuiden de Alec por mí"- murmuró Magnus, su expresión vacía comenzó a transformarse en una mirada de dolor y tristeza- "Está despierto y con sus padres. Pero va a necesitar tu apoyo ahora más que nunca"- le dijo a Jace.

-"Magnus, espera"- le rogó Jace- "Sólo espera un poco y vete mañana o pasado. Una vez que el polvo se asiente"

Magnus negó lentamente con la cabeza. Jace y Clary, por supuesto, no tenían idea de que él era la familia a la cual la policía había estado tratando de localizar. Estaba seguro de que los extraños números que había visto en su teléfono eran oficiales que intentaban comunicarse con él como maestro de Sebastian, esperandoñ localizar a los miembros de su familia. También estaba la posibilidad de que su padre también recibiera esas llamadas y que ya estuviera en camino. Magnus tenía que estar allí para manejar la bomba nuclear que seguramente estaba a punto de estallar.

-"Lo siento, me tengo que ir"- repitió Magnus, esta vez con más firmeza- "Cuida de Alec por favor, Jace. Cuento contigo"

-"Por supuesto"- prometió Jace. -"Nos quedaremos con él cada minuto"

Magnus caminó con propósito saliendo de la cafetería. Una parte de él quería decirles la verdad sobre su pasado y su hermano. Pero ahora no era el momento adecuado. Sabía que tenía que volver a Aspen inmediatamente y concentrarse en lo que quedaba de su familia. Por mucho que odiara dejar a Alec atrás, no tenía otra opción.

Después de que Magnus se fue, Jace y Clary se sintieron confundidos e inseguros de qué hacer a continuación.

-"Alec está despierto"- dijo Jace con sorpresa- "¿Le contamos lo que pasó? Se preguntará a dónde fue Magnus"

Clary frunció el ceño, pensando en qué hacer- "No, no creo que debamos decir nada. Acaba de ser operado y sus padres están aquí. Deberíamos ir a verlo y asegurarnos de que esté bien. Podemos mantenerlo tranquilo hasta que Magnus regrese. Ni siquiera dejaremos que enciendan la televisión en su habitación"

Jace asintió con su aprobación y los dos se fueron a ver a Alec. Ansioso por cumplir su promesa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ **Ayer - 5 de julio de 2016** _

.

Ragnor llegó a la finca de Valentine justo cuando el sol estaba tomando su último baño en el Pacífico. Pasando su tarjeta de acceso en una pequeña caja de metal junto a la puerta principal, las puertas ornamentadas se abrieron para darle paso. Ragnor se sintió aliviado de que su tarjeta aún funcionara mientras seguía el giro brusco y luego se abría paso con cuidado por el estrecho carril.

Una niebla baja y ondeante había empezado a arrastrarse desde el océano. La iluminación exterior de la casa alumbró los remolinos con un brillo ominoso. Ragnor se detuvo justo antes del final de la calzada, estacionando su auto de alquiler lejos de la flota de Valentine. Sabía, por supuesto, que el personal ya habría sido alertado de su llegada, y se imaginó que también se lo habían dicho a su empleador. Aunque técnicamente había estado trabajando para Magnus en las últimas décadas, no había ninguna duda en su mente de quién estaba realmente a cargo. El corazón de Ragnor latió rápidamente en su pecho mientras se dirigía valientemente hacia la puerta principal, esperando un milagro.

Justo antes de que pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrió y, para su sorpresa, el propio Valentine Morgenstern estaba allí de pie, mirándolo fijamente.

-"¿A qué debo este inmenso placer?"- preguntó Valentine, su rostro expresaba una mirada de gran interés mezclado con duda.

-"Señor"- respondió Ragnor- "Lamento mucho venir sin avisar, pero se ha presentado una situación delicada que requiere la máxima discreción"

-"Ya veo"- reflexionó Valentine como si estuviera contemplando por un momento si debería dejarlo entrar o no.

Ragnor lo enfrentó valientemente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin vacilar, a pesar de que su sangre se estaba enfriando en su presencia.

Valentine hizo una larga pausa, disfrutando el ver a Ragnor retorcerse- "Entonces supongo que será mejor que entres"- respondió finalmente, sosteniendo la puerta abierta con un brazo largo y rígido.

-"Gracias"- murmuró Ragnor, rogando en silencio mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Una vez dentro, Valentine cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, colocándole un seguro.

Ragnor se preguntó dónde estaba el mayordomo habitual- "¿Thomas no está contigo?"- preguntó inocentemente mientras miraba alrededor para ver si había señales de que alguien más estuviera en la casa.

-"Sí, por supuesto. Pero le di al personal unos días de descanso durante las vacaciones. He estado en Viena y acabo de regresar. Un poco antes de lo que había planeado"

-"Ah, ya veo"- dijo Ragnor, tragando con fuerza contra un nudo de miedo que se alojaba en su pecho. Estaban solos, ellos dos, algo con lo que no había contado cuando la casa normalmente estaba llena de personal.

-"¿Te gustaría un coñac?"- ofreció Valentine mientras se giraba para entrar en la sala de estar poco iluminada. Los últimos remanentes de la puesta del sol, apenas visibles en el horizonte del océano, habían pintado la habitación con rosas suaves y púrpuras.

-"No gracias"

-"Como quieras"- dijo Valentine con desdén mientras continuaba hacia el bar. Abriendo una botella vintage de algo caro, vertió tres dedos del líquido marrón en un vaso. Luego tomó un sorbo lento y se volvió para mirar a Ragnor con suspicacia- "Debo decir que me sorprende verte aquí. Cuando hablamos la semana pasada, parecía que tenías todo bajo control. ¿Mis muchachos finalmente han demostrado ser demasiado para ti? ¿O te ha enviado alguno de ellos para hacer el encargo de un tonto?"

Ragnor se pasó una mano por el cabello y deseó haber aceptado esa bebida- "En realidad, ninguno de los chicos sabe que estoy aquí. He venido por mi propia voluntad. Para decirte algo que es delicado y urgente"

Los ojos de Valentine se entrecerraron, su sonrisa enfermiza se curvó contra sus dientes- "Ah, si, sí, el discreto asunto que habías mencionado. Bueno, soy todo oídos, por favor, ilústrame"

Ragnor se aclaró la garganta, aunque seguía luchando contra el nudo en su garganta , y luego reunió el coraje para comenzar a relatarle lo que había sucedido- "El amigo de Magnus"

-"¿Con el que ha estado viviendo?"- escupió Valentine, venenosamente.

-"Sí, el señor Lightwood, es violoncelista. Tu hijo le tiene mucho cariño, lo sabes"

-"No me lo recuerdes"- respondió Valentine sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

-"Señor, el joven fue brutalmente atacado y casi asesinado. Su mano con la que tocaba fue aplastada y tiene las costillas rotas. Es realmente horrible"- le informó Ragnor suplicante, con la esperanza de obtener algo de simpatía de su corazón normalmente frío.

-"¿En serio?"- reflexionó Valentine- "¿Magnus está a salvo?"

-"Sí, Magnus está bien, vine directo del hospital. El chico estaba solo cuando sucedió"

-"Ah, bueno, que bien. Entonces no hay daños"

Ragnor negó con incredulidad- "Quizás esta vez, pero quién asegura que no volverá a suceder. ¡Podría haber otro intento, y la próxima vez quizás Magnus resulte herido!"

-"¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Mi hijo mayor siempre es mi prioridad, por supuesto, pero no nos preocupemos por una de sus distracciones momentáneas. Si lo hiciéramos, tendríamos una larga lista de putas y escoria que proteger de un kilometro de largo. Ese muchacho idiota probablemente le debía dinero a alguien"- Valentine soltó un bufido, tomando el resto de su bebida en un larga trago.

-"No, no le debía dinero a nadie. ¡Estoy molesto porque fue Sebastian!"- respondió Ragnor, sin poder retener la verdad por más tiempo- "¡Él ordenó el ataqué al muchacho!"

La cara de Valentine estalló en una sonrisa radiante- "¡Ja! ¡Qué inesperado! No pensé que tuviera los tamaños"- sin verse afectado por los hechos, tomó la botella de coñac para volver a llenar su vaso- "Resulta que podría no ser una rama tan enferma en el árbol familiar, después de todo"

-"¡Te lo advertí hace una semana!"- exclamó Ragnor- "¡Te hablé de sus amenazas en mi contra y el barro en sus zapatos! ¡Sabía que estaba tramando algo y no hiciste nada al respecto!"

Valentine se rió entre dientes- "¿Y qué se supone debía hacer? ¿Castigarlo?"

-"No lo sé, pero la próxima vez Magnus podría quedar en la mira! ¡Y entonces todo será tu culpa!"

-"No seas ridículo. Sebastián puede ser muchas cosas, pero ama a Magnus, nunca lo lastimaría"- contestó Valentine en desacuerdo.

-"Es tarde ya lo ha lastimado"- dijo Ragnor con calma, tratando de recuperar la compostura- "Magnus está devastado. No entiendes lo que ha pasado este verano, nunca lo había visto así. Nada se le puede comparar. Él ama a este chico y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo. Y ahora que Sebastian está listo para su destrucción, creo que Magnus está en grave peligro"

Valentine frunció los labios mientras pensaba en lo que Ragnor había dicho- "Hmmm, bueno, el verano casi ha terminado, estoy seguro de que esta aventura llegará a su fin"

Ragnor juntó las manos, extendiéndolas hacia Valentine en una súplica desesperada- "Debes escucharme. Tú más que nadie sabe hasta dónde llegaría una persona por quienes ama. Te juré, cuando me fui de aquí la primavera pasada, que la seguridad de Magnus siempre sería mi principal preocupación. Así que después del ataque, fui a confrontar a Sebastian"- Ragnor se detuvo un momento, dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba a punto de decir podía poner su vida en serio peligro. Pero sólo así habría alguna esperanza de salvar a Magnus de la ira de Sebastian- "Me contó algunas cosas muy inquietantes. Cosas del pasado... que dice haber descubierto"

-"¿Por ejemplo?"- preguntó Valentine con exasperación, sin darse cuenta de cuánto estaban a punto de cambiar las cosas.

Ragnor, nervioso, miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta cerrada con llave, dándose cuenta de que si las cosas se iban a pique nunca saldría con vida. Su arma estaba en Colorado y no tenía medios para protegerse. Pero había llegado hasta aquí y no había vuelta atrás ahora. Necesitaba sacar todo a la luz, sin importar el resultado- "Él dice tener pruebas concretas de que los Bane no murieron por su propia mano, al igual que Jocelyn Fairchild"

Finalmente, Valentine lucía como si estuviera tomando en serio la conversación. Sus ojos parpadearon como si se hubieran movido por un interruptor y su sonrisa se disolvió lentamente en una delgada línea. Dejó el vaso y enroscó las manos delante de él. Tomando una postura, militar.

Ragnor continuó- "Dijo que los tres fueron asesinados y que actualmente tiene pruebas con un abogado. Si le ocurriera algo, ese abogado le enviará todo directamente a Magnus"

Ragnor se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta, tratando de estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Valentine lo decía todo. Estaba bañando de una furia ardiente que era casi palpable. Era un escenario completamente nuevo ahora que él estaba siendo amenazado, y Ragnor ya podía decir que esto no iba a terminar bien para uno de ellos.

-"¿Qué tipo de evidencia?"- gruñó Valentine cuando se acercó más a donde estaba Ragnor.

-"No lo dijo, pero parecía completamente convencido. Pensé... bueno, me preguntaba... si podría haber visto o leído algo. Tal vez en tu oficina. ¿Algo que le hubiera dado una idea equivocada?"

-"¿Me estás acusando?"- preguntó Valentine, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a Ragnor con expresión amenazadora, como si lo desafiara a continuar.

-"No, pero como dije, mi prioridad número uno es proteger a Magnus. Si sus padres fueron asesinados, le dolerá profundamente, y es posible que no se recupere nunca. No quiero que eso suceda"

-"¿Sus padres?"- se burló Valentine- "¿Has olvidado que soy su padre?"

Ragnor se estremeció en respuesta a las cortantes palabras de Valentine, sabiendo que había cometido un terrible error- "Por supuesto, lo sé, solo quise decir..."

-"Sé lo que quisiste decir"- lo interrumpió Valentine, luego se volvió hacia la barra y recogió su vaso vacío- "Tus motivos son muy claros para mí, pero no olvidemos que nuestros destinos están entrelazados, viejo amigo"

-"Mi único-"

-"¡Silencio!"- estalló Valentine, lanzando violentamente el vaso contra el manto de la chimenea, rompiéndolo en un millón de pedazos. La lluvia de fragmentos de vidrio brilló en la tenue luz como diamantes antes de caer en la alfombra.

La boca de Ragnor se cerró de golpe.

-"No quiero escuchar otra palabra"- amenazó Valentine, enunciando cada palabra lentamente, una a la vez. Su furia se transformó en una inquietante calma.

Mirándolo de cerca, Ragnor permaneció en silencio, cuidando de no moverse o hacer un sonido mientras Valentine parecía estar calculando su próximo movimiento. Su rostro era severo y concentrado, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro como si estuviera contemplando sus opciones. Había visto este aspecto de él en un millón de escenarios diferentes. Era el titiritero de todos y de todo. Verlo era apasionante.

-"¿Quieres proteger a Magnus?"- preguntó Valentine, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-"Más que nada"- respondió Ragnor con honestidad, su aliento suave y tembloroso.

-"Entonces me escucharás ahora y seguirás mis instrucciones al pie de la letra"- El dedo índice de Valentine se levantó frente a su rostro con la máxima autoridad y seriedad- "Es hora de que limpie este desastre de una vez por todas y tú me vas a ayudar"

Ragnor escuchó atentamente mientras Valentine comenzaba a diseñar cuidadosamente su plan con gran detalle. Era tan meticuloso que, de hecho, parecía como si lo hubiese preparado durante meses. Ragnor hizo una minuciosa lista mental de todo lo que su jefe dijo, asegurándose de no olvidar nada. Estaba acostumbrado a esto, por supuesto, había estado recibiendo órdenes de este hombre durante la mayor parte de su vida. Escuchó atentamente, separándose de todas sus propias emociones y juicios. Se centró en la tarea en cuestión y en su objetivo común: proteger a Magnus sin importar el costo.

Justo detrás de Valentine, el brillo pálido de la luz de la luna comenzaba a reflejarse en la superficie del océano negro y bañaba la habitación con un resplandor plateado.

-"¿Entiendes?"- preguntó Valentine, asegurándose que Ragnor tenía claro cada paso.

-"Si señor, entiendo"

-"Era inevitable que llegara este momento. Hace muchos años supe que un día mi verdadero heredero saldría a la luz sin cuestionarlo. ¿Y creo que estamos de acuerdo?"

-"Sí"- admitió Ragnor, consciente de lo que estaba aceptando.

Valentine sonrió sádicamente y tomó un vaso nuevo de detrás de la barra- "Ves viejo amigo, la crema siempre sube a la cima"- llenó el vaso de coñac, derramándolo por los lados- "Es un juego que el hombre ha estado jugando desde el principio de los tiempos. Puedes llamarlo supervivencia del más apto, o el círculo de la vida. Pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de tomar una decisión"- Valentine tomó un largo trago y se lamió los labios-"Nunca hubo espacio para dos reyes. Uno caerá como cualquier príncipe, ¿no es eso lo que la Biblia nos dice?"

Ragnor se dirigió a la barra, tomó un vaso y se lo sirvió hasta el borde con coñac, acompañando a Valentine- "No sé mucho sobre la Biblia, señor, pero creo que mi padre solía decir: La verdad es la verdad en el día final"

-"Hmmm"- respondió Valentine pensativamente- "Sí, creo que puedo brindar por eso"

Los dos hombres chocaron sus vasos, sus siluetas bañadas en la pálida luz de la luna, mientras bebían en silencio pensando en las consecuencias ineludibles de sus propios destinos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** _Ahora_ **

.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Clary le preguntó a Jace al darse cuenta de que se había detenido a mitad del pasillo hacia la habitación de Alec.

-"Creo que necesito entrar solo"- murmuró Jace, sus ojos ya estaban vidriosos con lágrimas.

-"De acuerdo, está bien. Puedo ir a tomar un café"

Jace estiró el brazo justo cuando Clary estaba a punto de alejarse y la estrechó contra su pecho. Los dos se abrazaron por un breve momento mientras Jace sacaba algo de la fuerza que tanto necesitaba de su cálido abrazo.

-"Te enviaré un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?"- preguntó Jace con dulzura, metiendo un mechón de su ardiente cabello rojo detrás de su oreja izquierda.

-"Está bien, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien"- respondió Clary con una sonrisa amorosa- "Buena suerte"

-"Gracias, lo voy a necesitar"

Jace observó a Clary alejarse por el pasillo y salió de la vista. Luego tomó una respiración lenta y profunda para intentar calmar sus nervios. No sabía qué tipo de reacción podía esperar de Alec, pero sabía que lo último que quería hacer era molestarlo. Cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo, notó que los Lightwood estaban en el puesto de enfermería justo afuera de la habitación de Alec, lo que significaba que debía estar allí solo. Estaban tan concentrados en la discusión que ni siquiera vieron a Jace cuando se acercó.

-"¿Y cuánto tiempo tomará preparar el papeleo?"- preguntó Maryse Lightwood a la enfermera mientras Jace pasaba. La expresión en su rostro muy severa y profesional.

-"Lo tendremos listo lo antes posible, señora Lightwood"- respondió la enfermera, tecleando rápidamente en su computadora.

Jace mantuvo la cabeza baja y caminó lentamente para no llamar la atención. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Alec, se deslizó en silencio y al instante se sorprendió al encontrarlo sentado en la cama y bebiendo algo de un gran vaso de plástico. Parecía mucho más alerta de lo que Jace había esperado. Sus ojos se encontraron y Alec le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-"Hey"- dijo Jace con una tímida media sonrisa- "Es bueno verte despierto"

-"¿Qué quieres?"- lo cortó Alec, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

-"Quería ver cómo estabas"

-"Bueno, ya me has visto. ¡Ahora vete!"- respondió Alec enojado.

Jace hizo una mueca y bajo la mirada. Nunca había sido bueno para pedir perdón y, sobre todo, no le gustaban las situaciones en las que sentía una culpa tan abrumadora. Pero estaba decidido a por lo menos intentar explicarse, incluso si eso significaba que lo sacaran de una patada en el culo.

-"Sé que estás molesto conmigo"

-"¿Molesto? ¡Ja! ¡Intenta furioso!"- interrumpió Alec, dejando con fuerza su vaso sobre la bandeja de comida haciendo que se alejara de la cama. El movimiento agresivo debió haber sido demasiado estrés en sus lesiones porque inmediatamente se aferró a sus costillas.

-"Alec-"

-"¡No! No puedes venir hasta aquí e inventar alguna historia de mierda, esperando que te escuche. ¡He escuchado suficientes mentiras tuyas para toda mi vida!"

Jace se hundió contra el marco de la puerta sintiendo que merecía todo el resentimiento de Alec- "Sé que es así, y lo siento mucho. Pero sólo quiero tratar de explicarte lo que pasó"

-"Ahórratelo"- dijo Alec con desdén, claramente no estaba interesado en nada de lo que pudiera decir.

La cabeza de Jace cayó contra el marco de la puerta y miró hacia el techo tratando de pensar en un enfoque diferente. Algo que le diera la oportunidad de decir las cosas que sentía Alec necesitaba escuchar sin que lo echaran en el proceso.

-"Eras el mejor, sabes. Por mucho"- murmuró Jace, aún manteniendo sus ojos en el techo sobre la cama de Alec- "No me tomó ni medio día escuchar cada cinta de audición y saber que eras el indicado"

Alec miró a Jace, pero le dejó continuar. Por más que no quisiera hablar con él en este momento, todavía tenía un fuerte deseo de escuchar los eventos que habían llevado a este fatídico verano.

-"Magnus acababa de mudarse y mi padre estaba empeñado en presentarnos. Así que cuando fui a su casa, lo encontré a él y a Sebastian juntos. Mi padre nos presentó y luego inventó una excusa para marcharse. Pensé que era extraño, pero terminé quedándome. Magnus y Sebastian estaban trabajando en la mesa de la cocina. Tenían aplicaciones extendidas frente a ellos para cada músico de cuerdas en el programa. Es gracioso lo dispuestos que estaban a dejarme ver lo que estaban haciendo. Aquí estaba, una total desconocido, nunca me habían escuchado tocar, y de la nada, estaba sentado en la mesa escuchando y criticando junto a ellos. Qué tonto fui"

Alec pudo visualizar la mesa en la cocina de Magnus. Podía ver a los tres sentados allí, no era difícil. Las burlas de Sebastian, la orgullosa sonrisa de Magnus y la arrogante autoconfianza de Jace. Qué trío debían haber sido.

-"No fue hasta mucho después que supe que sólo fue una estrategia. Mi padre ya había hecho un trato con Magnus, básicamente lo chantajeó para que me ayudara con mi carrera. Nunca dejé que lo supiera, por supuesto, pero Morgenstern lo descubrió con bastante facilidad. Siempre fue el mejor en leer a la gente"

Alec recordó la historia que Sebastian le había contado en el baño de la carpa musical Benedict. Le había dicho que Magnus le había comprado una propiedad al padre de Jace. Fue una telaraña de circunstancias manipuladas la que los había reunido a todos. Mentiras y mas mentiras entretejidas en un patrón aparentemente perfecto, que daría a estos cuatro compañeros accidentales un futuro perfecto, más allá de sus sueños más salvajes.

-"Una vez que lo descubrí, pude haberme alejado. Podría haber vuelto a Indiana y decirles a todos que se vayan a la mierda. Pero me dejé llevar por la idea"- admitió Jace, con voz emotiva y temblorosa- "Era un sueño, sabes, todo el concepto del cuarteto saliendo a la carretera, tomando al mundo por asalto, construyendo nuestro propio éxito a pesar de nuestras pocas posibilidades. Fui un idiota"

Alec pudo ver el atractivo. Anhelaba poder salir permanentemente del control de sus padres. Poder mantenerse financieramente. Cualquier músico aprovecharía la oportunidad. ¿Pero podría recurrir a esto? Mentiras y manipulación, hiriendo a cualquiera que se interponga en el camino. Le gustaba pensar que no lo haría, pero tal vez era una de esas situaciones en las que no sabes cómo reaccionarías a menos que estés en ella.

Pero Magnus lo canceló, desde la semana uno. Por eso Morgenstern estaba tan furioso. Verás, después de hablar contigo frente a frente, el primer día de clases, me dijo por teléfono que el plan había terminado. Él ya sabía que no podía seguir engañándote, incluso antes que yo. Así que incluso si me odias, y no te culpo ni un poco si lo haces, quiero que sepas que Magnus te ama, hombre. Te ama como nada que haya visto antes. Y ese tipo de amor es demasiado raro para desecharlo sólo por este jodido lío que hemos hecho... que _yo_ he hecho. Podría haberte dicho la verdad cientos de veces, pero no lo hice. Así que, en realidad, es mi culpa que esto te haya pasado y Magnus es inocente. Eso es todo lo que me importa probarte ahora. Ustedes dos tienen que encontrar una manera de resolver esto"

Alec sintió que Jace era sincero, y parte de él deseaba que fuera tan fácil simplemente perdonar y olvidar. Pero luego miró su mano vendada y pensó en todo lo que había perdido. Sus esperanzas y sueños, todo por lo que había estado trabajando desde que era un niño, y no podía hacerlo. Él no podía perdonarlo.

Los ojos de Jace bajaron del techo y se fijaron en los de Alec. Las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener con la gravedad durante su discurso ahora se derramaban, cayendo por su rostro como dos ríos de arrepentimiento. No le importaba que Alec lo viera llorar, quería que supiera que la verdad de lo que había hecho le destrozaba el corazón. Quería que viera el remordimiento y la tristeza. Era un lado vulnerable de sí mismo que nunca había compartido con ninguna otra persona en su vida- "Eres un buen hombre Alec. Probablemente la mejor persona que he conocido. Y solo quiero decir cuánto lo siento, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Si hubiera una manera de poder intercambiar lugares contigo, y ser yo el que esté allí donde estás ahora, lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

-"No te odio"- admitió Alec, dejando que su ira desapareciera por un momento- "Créeme, desearía poder hacerlo, eso sería mucho más fácil para ser honesto"

-"Sé que te decepcioné"- confesó Jace- "Y me está matando, Alec, créeme. Pero si me dejaras intentar compensarte, quiero demostrar que puedo ser el tipo de amigo con el que puedes contar"

Alec sintió que Jace estaba realmente arrepentido, y por mucho que no cambiara nada, aún se sentía bien al escucharlo- "Jace, yo-"

-"¡Buenas noticias!"- exclamó una voz detrás de Jace, prácticamente asustándolo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio a la madre de Alec atravesar la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡Mejor que buenas!"- agregó el padre de Alec, entrando justo detrás de ella con una sonrisa igualmente radiante.

-"¿Que ocurre?"- preguntó Alec, completamente confundido por su feliz apariencia.

-"¡Tu padre y yo hemos hablado con tus médicos y hemos hecho todos los arreglos necesarios!"- proclamó Maryse con alegría, tomando la mano de su esposo para que estuvieran juntos al pie de la cama de Alec.

-"¿Arreglos?"- dijo Alec, sin tener idea de por qué demonios estaban tan entusiasmados.

-"No fue fácil, ¡y nos deshicimos de una milla de papeleo! Pero mañana, cielo, a primera hora de la mañana, ¡todos nos vamos a casa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales del Capítulo por DownworldShadow:
> 
> Oh, vaya, los Lightwood se llevarán a Alec y Magnus ni siquiera está allí. :(
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Sólo me quedan un par más hasta el final. ¡QUE TRISTE!


	20. Fanfare for the Common Man (Fanfarria para el Hombre Común)

-"Espera, ¿a casa?"- preguntó Alec, las palabras de su madre lo sorprendieron por completo.

-"Sí mi amor, ¡hogar dulce hogar! Los médicos decidieron que tu cuidado postoperatorio y rehabilitación pueden realizarse en Nueva York con la misma facilidad que aquí. Ya hemos hecho los arreglos para contratar una enfermera privada y un fisioterapeuta mientras te recuperas en la comodidad de tu propia habitación. Yo tomaré una licencia médica familiar para poder supervisar todo, y tu padre está totalmente de acuerdo en que tu salud es nuestra prioridad número uno a partir de ahora. ¿No es así, Robert?"-preguntó Maryse deliberadamente.

-"Por supuesto, sí, nuestra prioridad número uno"- respondió Robert, en el momento justo.

-"Incluso ha pedido algunos favores para conseguirnos un avión privado con equipo médico para hacer que el viaje a casa sea lo más seguro y tranquilo posible"- proclamó Maryse con una sonrisa radiante y orgullosa- "Todo va a estar bien y nos aseguraremos de que estés como nuevo en poco tiempo"

La mandíbula de Alec se aflojó mientras miraba a sus padres excesivamente protectores, preguntándose cómo demonios sucedió esto- "Yo... ahm... no sé qué decir"- tartamudeó, incapaz de expresar cómo se sentía acerca de su plan tan cuidadosamente diseñado.

-"No tienes que decir nada querido, sólo descansa y déjanos manejar todo. Tu único trabajo ahora es recuperarte"- instruyó su madre, dándole palmaditas en la pierna con simpatía.

-"Pero no puedo irme así nada más, hay cosas aquí que uhhh... de las que necesito encargarme"- respondió Alec, tropezando verbalmente con su excusa pensando en su conversación con Magnus y en cómo le había dicho que quería quedarse hasta encontrar una manera de hacer que Sebastian pagara por lo que había hecho. Si se iba a casa ahora, entonces Sebastian ganaría.

-"No te preocupes, tu padre ya se ha comunicado con el festival, les informamos que enviaremos a alguien a la Casa Hendel para que recoja tus cosas. Prometo que tu chelo y artículos personales estarán en las manos más confiables"- le informó Maryse, parecían haber pensado en cada detalle.

Alec sintió una oleada de pánico moverse a través de su cuerpo. Todos sus artículos personales, incluida Stella, estaban en la casa de Magnus. Apenas había quedado algo en su antigua habitación. Si sus padres enviaban a alguien a empacar, no habría suficiente ni para llenar una maleta. Sintiéndose indefenso, sus ojos se posaron en Jace y le dirigió una mirada que decía: _'Si quieres ayudarme, ¡ahora es tu oportunidad!'_

-"Señora Lightwood"- interrumpió Jace, después de haber interpretado rápidamente la petición de ayuda de Alec- "Sería un placer ir a por las cosas de Alec. Mi habitación está justo al lado de la suya y puedo traer todo antes de mañana por la mañana, no hay problema"

Maryse se giró hacia Jace, notándolo por primera vez- "Bueno, eso sería muy amable de tu parte... Lo siento, ¿cómo te llamas?"

-"Soy Jace, Jace Wayland. Yo fui quien los llamó el lunes por la noche. Soy amigo de Alec"- dijo Jace con nerviosismo, extendiendo una mano para presentarse.

-"¡Ah, sí, ya reconocí tu voz!"- exclamó Maryse como si acabara de desentrañar un gran misterio- "Gracias por llamarnos y por estar aquí para apoyar a Alec esta semana. Pareces un muy buen amigo"

Jace miró a Alec justo a tiempo para atraparlo rodando los ojos. Pero al parecer, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo desempeñar el papel de mejor amigo si eso significaba mantener a los extraños fuera de su habitación en Casa Hendel.

-"Mamá, ¿puedo hablar con Jace a solas, antes de que se vaya?"- le pidió Alec con un toque de molestia- "Necesito decirle algunas cosas en privado"

Robert tomó suavemente a Maryse por el codo- "Vamos a llamar a Max, son casi las 10:00 pm en Londres, creo que podemos alcanzarlo antes de que se vaya a dormir"

Maryse pareció dudar en marcharse, miró a Alec y Jace con escepticismo por un momento antes de que una divertida expresión apareciera en su rostro- "Oh, está bien, creo que hay algunos asuntos que no son adecuados para los oídos de una madre"- canturreó, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa de complicidad.

Alec se sonrojó, imaginando que su madre probablemente estaba pensando que había guardado condones y pornografía debajo de su colchón. Pero lo que fuera necesario para sacarla de la habitación valía la pena en este caso.

-"De acuerdo, escucha"- le susurró Alec a Jace después de que sus padres finalmente se marcharon-"Se supone que Magnus está trabajando en una historia para contarle a mis padres por qué necesito quedarme aquí. Así que debes ir a buscarlo ahora mismo y decirle que se apure. No hay manera de que salga de Colorado hasta que Morgenstern sea arrestado o lo encuentren boca abajo en un río"

Jace hizo una mueca al escuchar esas últimas palabras y lentamente se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama de Alec. Se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad, aunque no sabía cómo- "Algo pasó"- murmuró Jace, mirando las mantas tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle- "Y no estoy seguro de cómo decirte esto"

-"¿Decirme qué?"- preguntó Alec nervioso, sintiendo el repentino y muy serio cambio en el tono y comportamiento de Jace.

-"Magnus tuvo que dejar el hospital"- dijo Jace con gravedad- "Necesitaba volver a Aspen"

-"¿Se fue? ¿Por qué?" estalló Alec, sintiéndose conmocionado y traicionado. No podía entender por qué Magnus se iría sin decírselo. No ahora, no después de haber estado a su lado todo este tiempo, y especialmente no después de la conversación que habían tenido hace menos de una hora.

Jace odiaba alterar a Alec después de todo lo que acababa de pasar. La decepción que se extendió por su rostro al darse cuenta de que Magnus se había ido era desgarradora. Pero sabía que esta era la única manera- "Escucha, Alec, no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que tus padres regresen, así que voy a decir esto rápido"- dijo Jace en voz baja, sus ojos enfocados en acero- "Sebastian Morgenstern está muerto"

-"¿Muerto?"- jadeó Alec, las palabras de Jace le cayeron de sorpresa, lesionando sus costillas rotas mientras se contraían dolorosamente contra sus pulmones. La rápida respuesta causó un dolor abrasador que le atravesó el pecho.

Jace asintió- "Alguien le disparó, eso es todo lo que sé. Y Magnus tuvo que irse para hablar con la policía. Estoy seguro de que no quería dejarte, pero sintió que no tenía otra opción"

-"¿Lo asesinaron?"- conjeturó Alec, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por el asombro.

-"Sí, así parece"

-"¿Pero quién?"- preguntó Alec, mirando a Jace en busca de respuestas.

-"No lo sé hombre"- respondió Jace, sacudiendo la cabeza- "Aunque no puedo decir que ese bastardo no se lo mereciera"

El rostro de Alec era una mueca de asombro, sus ojos aturdidos mientras trataba de entender lo que acababa de escuchar- "No puedo creerlo. De verdad, no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué dijo Magnus? ¿Está bien?"

-"Se veía bastante conmocionado"- confesó Jace, recordando cómo la ira de Magnus se había convertido en una mirada de absoluta devastación- "Quiero decir, él era su maestro, así que supongo que parte de él probablemente se siente mal. No lo sé, realmente no hablamos mucho con él. Acababa de oír la noticia y se fue"

-"Sí, su maestro"- murmuró Alec, dándose cuenta de que Jace no tenía idea de que Sebastian y Magnus eran hermanos. Magnus no le había dicho la verdad.

-"Me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ti mientras él iba a encargarse de todo. Seguro que eras lo más importante en su mente"- agregó Jace, esperando aliviar un poco el dolor de Alec- "Así que cualquier cosa que necesites hombre, estoy aquí"

-"Simplemente no puedo creer que esté muerto"

Jace asintió de nuevo, su mente regresó al cuerpo de Sebastian, sin vida en el piso de la ducha, rodeado por un charco de sangre, con los ojos abiertos y fijos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda- "Yo tampoco, parece que finalmente se cruzó con la persona equivocada. Ya sabes lo que dicen, el karma es una perra. No voy a pretender sentir pena por el chico. No después de lo que te hizo"- admitió Jace, sin arrepentirse de ninguna palabra. Quería que Alec supiera exactamente cómo se sentía- "Supongo que lo bueno es que alguien me salvó de ser yo quien ajustara cuentas con él. No había forma de que lo dejara escapar después de lastimarte"

Alec asintió sin decir nada, medio escuchando a Jace, pero principalmente pensando en Magnus y preguntándose cómo había tomado las noticias.

Jace se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Alec- "Oye, ¿estás bien?"

-"Sí"- murmuró Alec- "Supongo que debería sentirme aliviado. Quiero decir, no creo que pudiera haberlo hecho, ya sabes, matarlo yo mismo. No importa cuánto lo deseara"

Jace negó con la cabeza- "Clary dijo lo mismo de mí, y tal vez tiene razón. Pero supongo que ahora nunca lo sabremos"

Alec se sentó en silencio por un momento, dejando que todo el peso de la verdad se asentara sobre él. Sebastian había hecho de su vida un infierno durante dos meses. Lo había amenazado innumerables veces, lo había tratado como una completa basura y disfrutó de todas las oportunidades para hacerlo sentir miserable. Le había dado una paliza, su mano se había destrozado, probablemente terminó con toda su carrera, y todo porque era demasiado celoso y egoísta como para preocuparse por la felicidad de su propio hermano. Pero ahora estaba muerto, y Magnus se había ido, y Alec sabía en su corazón que todo había terminado. Un vacío comenzó a asentarse en el lugar donde había estado la rabia. No habría una compensación, ni una venganza, Sebastian había pagado el precio final y Alec finalmente podía dejarlo ir- "Jace, quiero que vayas a buscar mis cosas a casa de Magnus. Especialmente mi chelo, lo necesito"

-"Sí, por supuesto, hombre, como le dije a tu madre, estoy feliz de ir a buscar tus cosas. Puedo irme ahora mismo y volver antes de la mañana"- le aseguró Jace, ansioso por ayudar- "Pero tengo que preguntar, ¿significa que has decidido volver a casa?"

La expresión de Alec se había transformado lentamente de una mirada de asombro y duda a una calma pacífica y resuelta- "No hay nada para mí aquí"

Jace asintió solemnemente. Él entendió la decisión de Alec, pero no fue menos desgarradora- "Te voy a extrañar, ¿sabes?"- resopló Jace, luchando contra las ganas de llorar- "En serio, eres la mejor persona que he tenido el privilegio de llamar amigo, aunque sólo sea por un rato"

La boca de Alec se curvó ligeramente en una esquina, odiando admitir lo mismo. En muchos sentidos, echaría de menos a Jace. Extrañaría su humor, su arrogancia y su confianza audaz. A pesar de cómo habían resultado las cosas entre ellos, y la confianza que se había roto, no podía odiarlo, no en realidad. Sabía que habían compartido algo especial- "Tal vez si terminas mudándote a Nueva York como dijiste, ya sabes para estar con Clary, tal vez pueda verte por ahí"

Esa pequeña esperanza causó que una brillante sonrisa iluminara su rostro- "¡Eso sería genial! Quiero decir, sin presiones, pero si alguna vez quieres una competencia de shots de tequila a mitad del día, soy tu hombre"- Jace golpeó juguetonamente la pierna de Alec y le guiñó un ojo, mostrando su famosa arrogancia.

Alec sonrió, sin poder ocultar el hecho de que la idea sonaba bastante bien. Le gustaba pensar que algún día, en el futuro, podría dejar todo esto atrás. Todo lo que había sucedido, las mentiras, los secretos, la violencia, _todo_. No había garantía de que el tiempo curara todas las heridas, pero era algo que esperar- "No estoy seguro de que sea la mitad de entretenido sin un mesero que quiera arrancarte la cara"- bromeó Alec, incapaz de resistirse a la oportunidad de molestar a Jace.

-"Sí, dale tiempo"- se burló Jace- "Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer muchos nuevos enemigos"

Los dos se echaron a reír y Alec sintió un poco de paz al poder separarse de Jace en una buena nota. Tal vez un día él aceptaría esa oferta para tomar algo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los picos de las montañas se recortaban contra el suave brillo anaranjado de la puesta del sol cuando Magnus conducía los últimos kilómetros hacia la ciudad de Aspen. El largo y solitario viaje había sido uno de los más difíciles de su vida. Cada kilómetro que ponía entre él y Alec era otro tirón del anzuelo metafórico que estaba enterrado profundamente en su corazón. El dolor físico de su separación, junto con su confusión sobre la muerte de Sebastian, era más de lo que podía soportar. Trató de calmar su cerebro con su lista de reproducción habitual de los clásicos de los 70, luego cambió a otra lista de reproducción que era pura música clásica, pero ni siquiera la música era un consuelo para él ahora. Nada podía hacer que dejara de pensar en las lesiones de Alec y la incertidumbre de su futuro como músico. Y _nada_ podía sofocar el temor a que lo hubiera perdido para siempre. La sola idea de intentar vivir el resto de su vida sin Alec a su lado era inimaginable.

En cuanto a su hermano, incluso después de que pudo sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial, todavía se sentía adormecido e incapaz de procesar lo que había sucedido. Desde un punto de vista lógico, no tenía sentido. El círculo de personas con las que Sebastián estuvo en contacto durante el verano era reducido. Los sospechosos más probables de quererlo muerto serían Alec y él mismo, pero, por supuesto, sabía que ambos eran inocentes. Los siguientes serían Jace y Clary, principalmente Jace, ya que antes había tenido encuentros con Sebastian y estaba igualmente devastado por el ataque de Alec. Pero él había jurado ser inocente del crimen, y Clary había respondido por él. La única persona que le venía a la mente era Ragnor, Magnus recordó su extraño comportamiento en el hospital y cómo se había ido sin despedirse. ¿Pero por qué motivo lo mataría? Apenas conocía a Alec y había prometido una lealtad de por vida a todos los miembros de la familia Morgenstern. No podía imaginar que traicionara a su padre asesinando a su hijo menor.

Con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, Magnus condujo en silencio, reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos dos meses. Parecía una eternidad desde que llegó por primera vez a este pequeño paraíso montañoso con la esperanza de tener un relajante verano. Pero ahora, deseaba más que nada encontrar una manera de reparar el daño que había hecho. Si no hubiera alentado a su hermano a asistir al festival, y si se hubiera negado a ayudarlo con su plan para crear el cuarteto perfecto, entonces Alec no habría sido herido y Sebastian seguiría vivo.

Esos eran hechos indiscutibles, y Magnus sabía que en el fondo no había nadie más a quien culpar. Su costumbre de ver todo color de rosa cuando se trataba de su hermano, en lugar de aceptar el monstruo que realmente era había puesto en peligro el amor de su vida. La abrumadora culpa sofocó sus pensamientos hasta el punto de que no podía salir de la desesperada situación en la que se encontraba. Fue un asalto implacable del que no pudo encontrar indulto, y temió que la vergüenza lo tragara por completo.

Al pasar por el aeropuerto del condado de Aspen-Pitkin, Magnus supo que sólo quedaban unos cinco kilómetros más para la estación de policía. Nunca había estado allí antes, pero la había pasado en muchas ocasiones conduciendo para entrar o salir de la ciudad. Había meditado si debería llamar primero para avisarles que estaba en camino, especialmente después de escuchar alrededor de media docena de mensajes de voz urgentes que le habían dejado. Pero al final, había decidido llegar sin previo aviso con la esperanza de que este signo de buena fe ayudara a eliminar cualquier sospecha que pudieran tener sobre su participación. Gracias a la televisión en la cafetería del hospital, sabía el nombre del jefe de policía, por lo que sería un buen lugar para comenzar.

Al entrar en el estacionamiento del Departamento de Policía de Aspen, Magnus notó que varias furgonetas de noticias de varias ciudades a los alrededores estaban estacionadas frente al edificio. Luego recordó que el reportero en la televisión había dicho que el jefe daría una conferencia de prensa hoy más tarde, supuso que estaría ocurriendo aquí en la estación. Al encontrar un lugar de estacionamiento fuera del camino, Magnus apagó el motor y se tomó un momento para respirar, lentamente, inhalar y exhalar, como un intento de calmarse antes de entrar. Sabía que era muy importante permanecer tranquilo y relajado mientras hablaba con la policía. Definitivamente querrían interrogarlo, pero tenía una coartada sólida para su paradero en los últimos días. Un sinnúmero de médicos y enfermeras podían verificar que su ubicación había estado justo al lado de Alec, mañana, tarde y noche. Su relación con la víctima, por otro lado, siempre había sido su secreto mejor guardado. Magnus no tenía intención de revelar a la policía, ni a nadie más, que era el hermano de Sebastian. Ese era un hecho que pretendía mantener enterrado.

Cuando Magnus se dirigió a la entrada principal de la estación, pasó por delante de varios miembros de los medios de comunicación que salían por las mismas puertas, cada uno de los cuales llevaba una carga de equipos y suministros de cámara. Escuchó atentamente mientras hablaban entre ellos.

.

.

_'Eso fue anticlimático'_

_'¿Qué esperabas de esta pequeña ciudad dormida?'_

_'¿Dónde puedo recoger una copia del informe del juez de instrucción?'_

_'Paul sacó algunas extra'_

_'¿Alguien quiere ir a cenar?'_

_'Sí, me muero de hambre'_

.

.

Magnus fingió que no estaba escuchando sus conversaciones a pesar de que estaba pendiente de cada palabra. Parecía que se había perdido la conferencia de prensa del jefe de la policía y, al parecer, la actualización no era lo que los miembros de la prensa esperaban escuchar. Nada realmente tenía sentido, pero la imagen que Magnus había estado esbozando en su mente estaba empezando a tomar forma.

Había una oficial sentada en un escritorio justo al lado de la puerta con aspecto cansado y con exceso de trabajo- "¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?"- preguntó gruñona, habiendo visto a Magnus cuando entró.

-"Sí, estoy aquí para hablar con el Jefe Garroway"- pidió Magnus con toda la amabilidad que pudo, aunque su voz temblaba un poco por los nervios.

-"¿Quién es usted y en relación a qué?"- preguntó el oficial, mirándolo con escepticismo.

-"Mi nombre es Magnus Bane y estoy aquí para hablar con él sobre mi estudiante"- Magnus se detuvo un momento para tragar contra su garganta cerrada- "Sebastian Morgenstern"

La espalda de la oficial se enderezó como si alguien la hubiera atado por detrás- "¿Usted es el maestro del Sr. Morgenstern?"- preguntó ella mientras sus ojos lo miraban con incredulidad.

-"Sí, y creo que el jefe Garroway está ansioso por hablar conmigo"

La mujer se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, enviando la silla de su escritorio rodando hacia la pared detrás de ella. Hizo impacto con un ruido fuerte- "Le avisaré al jefe que estás aquí, por favor, siéntate, sólo será un momento"

Magnus realmente no tenía ganas de sentarse, había estado sentado en el automóvil durante tres horas y se sentía bien levantarse. Así que en lugar de eso, caminó hacia un tablón de anuncios en el pasillo que estaba lleno de informes de personas desaparecidas y de volantes de los más buscados. Escaneó las caras de los muchos extraños notando que la mayoría eran excursionistas desaparecidos. Por un momento se preguntó si alguno de ellos podría estar vivo, simplemente vagando por el desierto, perdido durante días y viviendo de la tierra. Se imaginó si una persona era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerse caliente y encontrar agua fresca para poder sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo. Pero generalmente las personas perdidas en las montañas morirían de exposición a los elementos, no de inanición o ataques de osos, como algunos podrían suponer.

-"¿Señor Bane?"- preguntó una voz detrás de Magnus, causando que girara rápidamente- "Soy el jefe Garroway"- dijo el hombre, ofreciendo una mano a Magnus- "Gracias por venir, tuvimos oficiales intentando comunicarse con usted todo el día, pero no sabíamos si recibió alguno de nuestros mensajes"

El jefe Garroway asintió y continuó apretando la mano de Magnus con mucha fuerza- "Bueno, le agradezco que haya venido, si me sigue a mi oficina, podemos seguir hablando allí"

Magnus siguió al hombre alto y de hombros anchos a través de un laberinto de cubículos y oficinas hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser la oficina más grande que estaba completamente amurallada en vidrio.

-"Por aquí, señor Bane"- dijo el jefe, sosteniendo la puerta de su oficina abierta para Magnus.

Una vez dentro, el jefe cerró la puerta y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Magnus siguió su ejemplo y se sentó en una silla vacía justo delante de él. Su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho.

-"Primero que nada, Sr. Bane, ¿asumo que sabe la razón de nuestras llamadas?"

-"¿Algo le ha pasado a Sebastian?"- ofreció Magnus, tratando de sonar como si no estuviera seguro.

-"Sí, lamento confirmar que el Sr. Morgenstern falleció hoy por la mañana. Los representantes del festival nos dieron su nombre, nos dijeron que usted había sido maestro del Sr. Morgenstern durante bastante tiempo"

-"Sí, es correcto, desde que era un niño"- admitió Magnus, sintiéndose intimidado por la penetrante mirada y el tono autoritario del jefe. Definitivamente no era un hombre con el que quisieras cruzarte de malas y Magnus no tenía intención de esquivar sus preguntas.

-"Ya veo"- respondió el jefe Garroway, sacando una pequeña libreta del bolsillo delantero de la camisa para comenzar a tomar notas- "¿Y cuándo y dónde escuchó las noticias?"

-"Estaba en Denver, visitando a un amigo en el hospital, y vi el informe en la televisión. No dieron su nombre, por supuesto, pero reconocí su residencia en el fondo, fue cuando volví a ver los muchos mensajes de voz que recibí de su departamento y creo que simplemente sume dos más dos"- Magnus sintió que una sola gota de sudor viajaba a lo largo de su rostro mientras el jefe escribía las notas con diligencia.

-"Lamento su pérdida"

Magnus asintió y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa apreciativa- "Gracias"

El jefe Garroway se aclaró la garganta y se incorporó un poco más en su silla. Parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos mientras golpeaba su pluma rítmicamente contra su escritorio- "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio al Sr. Morgenstern?"- preguntó el jefe con franqueza, sin levantar la vista de su libreta.

Magnus se frotó nerviosamente las palmas de las manos sudorosas en la parte delantera de las piernas del pantalón- "Lo vi en el concierto del cuatro de julio el lunes por la noche, estaba actuando como solista"

-"¿Y cuál dirías que era su estado de ánimo esa noche?"- preguntó el jefe, levantando los ojos para encontrarse con Magnus, todavía tocando su pluma.

-"¿Su estado de ánimo, señor?"- preguntó Magnus, pensando que era algo extraño preguntar.

-"Sí, ¿lo encontraste agitado o molesto por algo? ¿Hubo algún problema familiar o personal que pesara mucho en su mente?"

Magnus parpadeó rápidamente, sus labios haciendo pucheros mientras su cabeza retrocedía con sorpresa- "No, no que yo sepa. Estaba muy emocionado de actuar y parecía normal"- Por supuesto, Magnus omitió la parte de que el ser normal de su hermano era en realidad un sociópata asesino. Esa parte la dejaría fuera.

-"Siento las preguntas intrusivas, sólo estoy tratando de establecer un motivo"- agregó el jefe, aún tomando notas furiosamente- "No sé si tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar la conferencia de prensa antes de llegar"

-"No, me fue imposible"- respondió Magnus con sinceridad- "Estaba conduciendo en ese momento"

-"Bueno, sólo para informarle sobre los aspectos más importantes, el forense del condado dictaminó que la muerte del Sr. Morgenstern fue un suicidio"

-"¿Suicidio?"- pronunció Magnus en shock- "¿Pero los noticieros dijeron que fue asesinado?"

-"Los oficiales que respondieron originalmente a la escena informaron el incidente como un tiroteo algo que fue escuchado por varias fuentes en los escáneres de la policía. Pero después de una investigación más detallada, se comprobó que la herida de bala era autoinfligida y el arma de fuego se recuperó de la escena sin signos visibles de un robo. El apartamento estaba asegurado, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas con llave y las puertas estaban cerradas con cerrojo desde el interior"

-"Ya veo"- reflexionó Magnus, sintiendo en su corazón que no había absolutamente ninguna manera posible de que Sebastian se hubiera disparado. Quienquiera que hubiera realizado esto había hecho un trabajo profesional. Se habían tomado muchas molestias para que pareciera un suicidio.

El jefe continuó- "Se encontraron residuos de pólvora en la mano del Sr. Morgenstern que coincidían con el arma que se encontraba a su lado, así como sus huellas digitales en el gatillo y el cañón"

Magnus asintió mientras su mente se tambaleaba a través de cada uno de estos hechos imposibles. No había manera de que nada de esto pudiera ser verdad. La policía había sido engañada, de eso estaba seguro.

-"También recuperamos una nota de la víctima, en lo que parece ser su letra por otras muestras que encontramos en el apartamento" --continuó el jefe para explicar.

-"¿Una nota?"- intervino Magnus, sintiendo que sus pulmones se apretaban mientras el miedo cortaba su respiración. Él no estaba preparado para esto. Lo que sea que estuviera en esa nota podría ser muy perjudicial para él. De hecho ya podrían haberlo atrapado en una mentira. Luchando contra el creciente pánico, Magnus se aferró a la parte inferior de su silla obligándose a permanecer indiferente- "¿Qué decía?"

-"El señor Morgenstern expresó profunda tristeza por el alejamiento de su familia. También confesó haber arreglado un ataque contra un compañero músico en la escuela. Un violonchelista llamado Alec Lightwood. Nuestro departamento había estado investigando este crimen durante los últimos días. ¿Tengo razón al suponer que ese es el amigo que ha estado visitando en el hospital?"- preguntó el jefe de inmediato, con los ojos entornados e inmóviles.

Magnus estaba anonadado. Su bien ensayado plan de parecer completamente honesto con la policía repentinamente dio un giro drástico. Necesitaba salir con algún tipo de historia, y rápidamente- "Si eso es correcto. He estado con él desde el lunes por la noche"

-"Ya veo"- reconoció el jefe, agregando más garabatos a su libreta- "Nuestros investigadores no lo tiene en la lista de testigos en la escena"

-"Me fui con el helicóptero al hospital... fue antes de que llegara la policía, y he estado allí desde entonces. No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con nadie, lo siento"- Magnus sintió que había cometido un error al venir a la estación. Jace había tenido razón, debió haber esperado hasta que el polvo se asentara.

El jefe asintió y siguió mostrándose escéptico- "Tengo que preguntarle, señor Bane, ¿cuáles cree que fueron las posibles razones para que el señor Morgenstern quisiera hacerle daño al señor Lightwood?"- los ojos del jefe se enfocaron con atención, esperando una respuesta.

-"Bueno, no puedo estar seguro"- respondió Magnus, tratando de mantener su fachada inocente- "Pero supongo que podrían haber sido celos, lo cual es bastante común entre los músicos"

El jefe se dirigió a una nueva página de papel, aparentemente anotando cada palabra que decía Magnus- "¿Sospechó que el señor Morgenstern pudiera estar involucrado cuando llegó por primera vez a la escena?"

-"Yo... en realidad no lo pensé"- tartamudeó Magnus, odiando el hecho estarle mintiendo en la cara a este hombre.

-"¿No pensó en quién querría lastimar a su amigo?"- preguntó el jefe con suspicacia.

Magnus se dio cuenta de que se estaba acorralando a sí mismo. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de un lado a otro mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas- "Supongo que asumí que fue un asalto, o un acto aleatorio de violencia"

El jefe Garroway colocó su libreta en el escritorio frente a él, luego se inclinó sobre sus codos y juntó los dedos- "Señor Bane, estoy aquí para ayudarle y la única forma en que puedo hacerlo es establecer cuáles son los hechos en este caso. Si tiene información sobre por qué el Sr. Morgenstern querría que el Sr. Lightwood fuera atacado o por qué se quitaría la vida, es imperativo que me lo diga. He hablado con la familia del Sr. Lightwood, así como con el padre del Sr. Morgenstern, y puedo asegurarles que la verdad saldrá a la luz"

La mente de Magnus se agitaba contra la información que el jefe le estaba transmitiendo con total incredulidad. Al llegar, pensó que sería el único al tanto de estos hechos y que podría elegir divulgarlos cuando lo considerara oportuno. Ahora las cartas habían cambiado por completo y él estaba tratando frenéticamente de reunir una especie de historia legítima de lo que había ocurrido sin parecer un completo mentiroso- "Pido disculpas si mis acciones en los últimos días parecen ilógicas. El Sr. Lightwood es mucho más que un amigo para mí, es alguien que amo profundamente. Así que me he centrado en su condición y en el tratamiento de sus lesiones. Admito que no he estado pensando en otra cosa"

El jefe recogió su libreta y comenzó a escribir de nuevo- "¿Así que no tenía ninguna inclinación a creer que el señor Morgenstern hubiera estado involucrado en el ataque de su novio?"

Magnus sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar al jefe usar la palabra _novio_. Oh, cómo deseaba que eso fuera cierto. Pero ahora mismo sentía que Alec era alguien que apenas le daría la hora, y mucho menos lo consideraría su novio. Luchó contra la emoción cruda asociada a la palabra y luchó por continuar- "Sabía que mi estudiante estaba en el escenario cuando Alec fue atacado, por lo que nunca lo consideré un posible sospechoso. Pero realmente no he estado pensando con claridad en los últimos días"- Magnus se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. No sabía si estaba más nervioso por las preguntas o por el pensamiento de que el jefe ya había hablado con su padre.

El jefe dejó de escribir y dio vuelta a varias páginas en su cuaderno, claramente buscando algo-"¿Tiene idea del paradero actual del Sr Jonathan Wayland o la Srta Clarissa Fray? Entiendo que estuvieron en un cuarteto este verano con las dos víctimas y me gustaría mucho hablar con ellos"

-"Sí, Jace y Clary son buenos amigos míos, y de Alec, han estado en el hospital justo a mi lado toda la semana. Están allí ahora mismo mientras hablamos"

-"Ya veo"- suspiró el jefe, luciendo cansado y un poco exasperado- "Bueno, parece que los cabos sueltos se atan cuidadosamente. Eso no suele ocurrir en casos como este"

-"Señor, si puedo preguntar, ¿dijo que habló con la familia de Alec?"- Magnus estaba muy interesado en saber exactamente lo que los Lightwood sabían.

-"Sí, los contacté personalmente hace unas horas para informarles que el autor del ataque de su hijo había sido encontrado y que ya había fallecido. Parecían muy aliviados y dijeron que se llevarían a su hijo de vuelta a casa en Nueva York"

-"¿A casa?"- Magnus se quedó perplejo, preguntándose cómo habían logrado arreglar eso cuando Alec salió de cirugía hace apenas unas horas.

-"Sí, creo que ella dijo a primera hora de la mañana"

El corazón de Magnus se hundió. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que Alec se fuera a casa pronto, pero pensó que tendría más tiempo con él mientras se recuperaba. Más posibilidades de explicar las cosas y estar bien- "¿Y también habló con el padre de Sebastian?"

-"Sí, su número estaba enlistado como contacto de emergencia en la escuela. Hablé con él esta tarde, justo después de que un representante del festival identificara positivamente su cuerpo. Le enviamos por fax el informe inicial del juez de instrucción y él no consideró necesario realizar una autopsia completa. Está enviando un avión privado para transportar el cuerpo del Sr. Morgenstern de regreso a California para su entierro. Una funeraria local está manejando los detalles"

Magnus se sintió aliviado. No realizar la autopsia significaba el final de las investigaciones, lo que significaba que ya no podría meterse en problemas por mentir- "Gracias, me aseguraré de ponerme en contacto con él de inmediato para ver si puedo ser de alguna ayuda"

-"Sí, parecía un buen hombre, aunque su acento británico me confundió"

Magnus se congeló, fue en ese preciso momento en que recordó que Sebastian había puesto el número de Ragnor como contacto de emergencia, no a su verdadero padre. Eso quería decir que fue él quien había recibido la llamada y se había hecho pasar por Valentine. Repentinamente, Magnus tuvo la certeza de que Ragnor sabía cómo había muerto Sebastian.

El jefe Garroway se tomó un largo momento para mirar a Magnus como si estuviera contemplando lo que iba a decir a continuación. Magnus sintió que estaba bajo el calor de una lupa mientras intentaba mantener la calma a pesar de que estaba completamente aterrorizado por dentro.

-"Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, señor Bane"- dijo el jefe, levantándose y extendiendo un brazo para estrechar la mano de Magnus- "En estos casos claros de suicidio, tratamos de respetar la privacidad de la familia tanto como podamos. Por lo tanto, no preveo ninguna conferencia de prensa o atención policial adicional sobre el tema"

-"Gracias"- dijo Magnus, estrechando su mano y sintiendo que había esquivado una bala.

-"Si tenemos más preguntas, nos pondremos en contacto con usted"

Cuando Magnus se alejó rápidamente de la estación de policía y regresó al estacionamiento, su mente repasó con más tranquilidad todo lo que había descubierto. Él estaba oscilando a través de un millón de emociones diferentes. Confusión, incredulidad, conmoción e incluso miedo. No sabía qué pensar. Tan pronto como llegó a su automóvil, sacó su teléfono e inmediatamente llamó a Jace, quien afortunadamente contestó al primer timbre.

-"Magnus, ¿cómo te fue?"

-"No muy bien, ¿cómo está Alec?"

-"Está bien, pero ocurrieron algunas mierdas aquí después de que te fueras y tuve que decirle lo que pasó"

-"¿Cómo lo tomó?"- suspiró Magnus, deseando haber podido estar allí para decírselo personalmente.

-"Honestamente, parecía más preocupado por ti"

Magnus sintió que su corazón se agitaba al pensar que Alec estaba preocupado por él- "Por favor, dale las gracias y dile que estoy bien. El jefe me dijo que habló con los Lightwood y... ¿qué estaban planeando volver con Alec a casa?"

-"Sí, yo estaba allí cuando le dijeron. Estaba preguntando por ti, así que tuve que explicarte por qué te fuiste"

-"Está bien, él necesitaba saber la verdad"

-"Además, y probablemente no te va a gustar esto, me dirijo a tu casa ahora mismo"

-"¿A mi casa? ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?"

-"Alec me pidió que fuera a buscar sus cosas"

Magnus sintió que el peso de las palabras de Jace aplastaba su alma como un martillo. Alec quería sus cosas, su ruptura realmente estaba sucediendo.

-"Magnus, no podía negarme"

-"Sí, por supuesto. Lo ccomprendo"- La dolorosa comprensión de que Alec lo estaba dejando irradió por todo su cuerpo provocando una reacción física tan intensa que se dobló contra el volante en agonía. La mano que sostenía su teléfono se derrumbó sin vida en su regazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando para poder despertar de esta pesadilla.

-"¿Magnus? ¿Magnus? ¿Sigues ahí?"

Magnus podía escuchar la voz de Jace desde el teléfono en su regazo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y volvió a llevar el teléfono a la oreja- "Sí, estoy aquí"

-"Dejé a Clary en el hospital con Alec, para vigilar las cosas. Ella me llamará si pasa algo. Yo debería estar en tu casa dentro de una hora, tal vez menos"

Magnus asintió con la cabeza contra el volante, aún con los ojos cerrados, deseando más que nada que tuviera más tiempo- "Está bien, te veré allí"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Lo siento, las horas de visita han terminado y creo que el Sr. Lightwood necesitara dormir bien antes de su gran viaje mañana"- informó la enfermera a Clary, Maryse y Robert desde la puerta- "Todos son bienvenidos a primera hora de la mañana, por supuesto, estoy seguro de que también les vendría bien dormir un poco"

Clary se frotó los ojos con el dorso de las manos al darse cuenta de que había estado dormitando en la silla junto a la cama de Alec. Maryse Lightwood había estado hablando sin parar durante horas sobre sus planes para el cuidado de Alec y, afortunadamente, se había quedado dormida, evitando la tortura. Sentándose para mirar alrededor, notó que Robert Lightwood se había hecho una cama improvisada en el asiento junto a la ventana y parecía que también se había dormido.

Cuando los tres visitantes recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación, la enfermera de Alec se ocupó de atender a su paciente. Colgó una nueva bolsa de solución salina en su soporte intravenoso y emparejó las mantas que se habían agrupado alrededor de sus pies.

-"Gracias"- suspiró Alec en el silencio, apreciando a su enfermera ahora más que nunca.

-"De nada, cariño. Tu madre, que Dios la bendiga, tiene una voz como la del conejito Energizer. Ella sigue, sigue y sigue"- bromeó la enfermera, riendo silenciosamente para sí misma.

Alec se rió junto con ella a través de su agotamiento, sus párpados se volvieron más pesados cuando la habitación ahora tranquila comenzó a calmarlo "Ella tiene buenas intenciones"- murmuró Alec ya medio dormido.

-"Tu amigo que estuvo aquí antes, el joven de aspecto agradable con los ojos hermosos, era silencioso como un ratón por las noches. Por eso siempre lo dejaba quedarse. Era muy dulce y estaba tan preocupado por ti, no tuve corazón para sacarlo"- le informó a Alec alegremente mientras enderezaba las almohadas detrás de su cabeza.

Alec sabía, por supuesto, que estaba hablando de Magnus. A través de sus párpados caídos, podía ver su amable sonrisa mientras hablaba de él y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerará al pensar que él estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo.

-"He sido enfermera durante más de 40 años, y he visto a muchas personas ir y venir. Algunos con finales felices, otros tristes. Nunca se vuelve más fácil, pero me encanta mi trabajo"

-"Y eres muy buena en ello"- murmuró Alec, sintiendo las cálidas mantas, que había levantado sobre él, comenzar a relajar su adolorido cuerpo.

-"Realmente te has conseguido uno de los buenos, según vi. No suelo ser testigo de un amor tan fuerte y desinteresado. Por la forma en que sostuvo tu mano, como si fuera tan preciosa como el oro y tan delicada como una flor, me recordó a una de esas viejas películas de guerra en blanco y negro. Ya sabes, donde el soldado está inconsciente, mientras que su lloroso amante muere de pena junto a su cama. Se preocupaba tanto por ti que los pobres técnicos de laboratorio apenas podían pasar junto él para extraer sangre sin que los atosigue con preguntas"

Alec sintió un nudo en su garganta imaginando a Magnus tal como ella lo describió. Montando guardia a su lado interrogando a todos los que entraban por la puerta, preocupado e inquieto como siempre se ponía cuando estaba nervioso. Y todas esas largas horas sentado aquí mirando a su cuerpo en coma, probablemente hablándole y disculpándose y una y otra vez. Torturándose por todo lo que había sucedido, culpándose a sí mismo por todo. Incluso después de sólo dos meses juntos, conocía a Magnus tan bien que podía verlo todo perfectamente en su mente.

-"Finalmente, al segundo día lo convencí de que por lo menos se cambiara la ropa sucia y tomara un vaso de agua. ¡Estaba preocupada de que tuviéramos que traer otra cama de hospital!"

Eso fue todo, la gota que derramó el vaso. Alec no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos al pensar que Magnus se negaba a dejarlo, ni siquiera para cuidar de sí mismo. Realmente no debería sorprenderle, después de todas las cosas maravillosas que había hecho por él desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Alec nunca se había sentido tan querido y valioso en su vida. El tiempo que pasaron juntos había sido una gran bendición, había sido todo lo que siempre había querido pero creía que nunca lo podría encontrar.

-"Lo siento mucho hijo, no quise hacerte llorar"- dijo la enfermera, notando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a derramarse por las mejillas de Alec.

-"No, está bien, me alegra que me lo haya dicho. De lo contrario no me habría enterado"- respondió Alec, con la voz quebrada y ronca.

-"Bueno, yo también me alegro. Eres un hombre muy afortunado de encontrar a alguien tan especial. Un amor así sólo se da una vez en la vida"

Con una tierna sonrisa, la enfermera apagó la luz de la cama de Alec y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. En la oscuridad, con tan sólo el constante pitido del monitor cardíaco se permitió llorar. Soltando jadeos entrecortados, su pecho temblando contra sus vendadas costillas rotas, Alec lloró de la forma en que sólo se puede llorar cuando se sabe que estás completamente solo. Lloró por Magnus, y por la horrible pesadilla que habían pasado. Lloró por el amor perfecto que les arrebató un hombre que no tenía conciencia. Lloró por Stella, y sus ansias de abrazarla, por sentir la presión de sus cuerdas contra las puntas de sus dedos. Lloró por todo lo que había trabajado durante su vida y ahora lo había perdido. El dolor y el vacío lo abrumaron. Sentía que estaba cayendo de extremo a extremo en un profundo y negro pozo de desesperación. Literalmente, podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos astillados, sus fragmentos irregulares cortándolo en lo profundo. Era el peor sentimiento del mundo. Una completa desesperanza. A través de sus fuertes sollozos, habló desesperadamente en voz alta a la habitación vacía, su voz era gruesa y temblorosa- "No sé qué hacer"- gritó- "No puedo soportar esto... simplemente no puedo"

En la oscuridad, esperando una respuesta que sabía que nunca llegaría, la mente de Alec estaba girando como una peonza, incapaz de aferrarse a algo que tuviera sentido. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y pasaron por sus orejas, empapando la funda de almohada debajo de él. Nunca se había sentido tan perdido y solo. Era el mismo sentimiento que tenías cuando intentabas imaginar el universo profundo e interminable. Ese miedo en la boca del estómago para el que su cerebro no tenía respuesta, cómo tratar de comprender el concepto del infinito o cómo el tiempo se alargaba sin fin. Era algo que no podía explicarse. Alec sabía que no podía quedarse en Colorado, pero tampoco quería irse. Sabía que sus padres querían lo mejor para él, pero ¿cómo podría algo volver a ser bueno sin Magnus? Era lo mismo que sentía por su música. La sensación del arco cuando lo pasaba a través de las cuerdas de Stella, ¿cómo podría la vida volver a estar completa sin él? No había respuestas a estas preguntas, porque no podía ver un futuro sin las dos piezas más importantes de él mismo. La música era, por definición, su corazón palpitante y el amor de Magnus la sangre que fluía a través de éste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus giró la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa grande y vacía, sintiéndose extraño al estar de vuelta en casa. El entorno no le era familiar ahora, especialmente desde que estaba solo. Arrojó las llaves en un recipiente vacío junto a la puerta y de repente sintió una especie de déjà vu. Al mirar dentro de ese tazón pequeño, pensó en otro juego de llaves que usualmente tintineaba contra el suyo y se preguntó dónde podrían estar. Imaginó que la billetera, las llaves, el teléfono y los objetos personales de Alec que tenía en el momento de su llegada al hospital probablemente habían sido recogidos y guardados en algún lugar seguro. Pensando en el pequeño llavero con forma de violonchelo que le había regalado a Alec, deseó haber pensado en preguntarle a la enfermera dónde habían guardado sus cosas. Le hubiera gustado guardarlo como un recuerdo, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada tangible para recordar a Alec. Por supuesto que tenía los recuerdos, se imaginó que se quedarían con él durante mucho tiempo. Pero después de haberlo llevado consigo durante varios días antes de dárselo a Alec, había algo atractivo sobre el peso del pequeño Chelo en su mano. La idea de sostenerlo ahora parecía reconfortante.

Encendiendo las luces de la cocina, Magnus se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el refrigerador. Después de la larga y estresante conversación en la estación de policía, su garganta estaba reseca. Mientras agarraba una botella de agua del estante superior, Magnus creyó escuchar voces que provenían de la habitación de al lado. Se detuvo en seco, esforzándose por identificar quién podría estar dentro de su casa. Estaba bastante seguro de que no debería haber nadie ahí, entró en pánico y sacó un cuchillo de cocina del bloque justo al lado de la tostadora. Las voces parecían provenir de la sala de estar, por lo que Magnus avanzó un poco, de puntillas, con el cuchillo extendido frente a él a la defensiva. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, se asomó valientemente por la esquina para ver quién estaba allí. A la luz tenue de la luna, se encontró con un descubrimiento sorprendente.

-"¡Mi muchacho!"- exclamó Valentine, con una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce en su rostro- "¿Qué modos de saludar a tu viejo son esos? ¡Baja ese ridículo cuchillo y ven a darme un abrazo!"

Magnus miró a su padre, parado audazmente en medio de su sala, y bajó el brazo- "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"- murmuró horrorizado mientras una fría ola de miedo se deslizaba por su columna vertebral.

-"Vine a verte, por supuesto- declaró Valentine, separando los brazos, como si realmente creyera que Magnus iría corriendo hacia ellos- "Después de todo lo que ha pasado, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo"

Magnus captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió para encontrar a Ragnor, que estaba junto a la barra, con el rostro pálido y una expresión grave- "¿Tú lo dejaste entrar aquí?"- le preguntó Magnus, sintiéndose traicionado.

-"Tu padre estaba bastante decidido a verte"- balbuceó Ragnor- "No aceptaría un _no_ por respuesta"

Magnus tensó la mandíbula y también su agarre en el cuchillo cuando se volvió para enfrentar a Valentine una vez más- "Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?"- acusó Magnus, levantando el cuchillo con audacia, apuntando hacia el pecho de su padre.

-"¿Yo qué?"- exclamó Valentine, sus ojos brillaban alegremente como si encontrara toda la situación divertida.

-"Tú fuiste quién lo mató, ¿verdad?"- rugió Magnus, su brazo temblaba cuando enfrentó a su padre con lo que él sentía era la verdad obvia- "¡Asesinaste a tu propio hijo!"

La sonrisa de Valentine se transformó en un resplandor diabólico haciendo que a Magnus se le erizara la piel- "Ten cuidado con tus acusaciones, muchacho, me parece que alguien te hizo un favor hoy. Y deberías estar agradecido"

-"¿Un favor? ¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que crees que fue?"

-"Magnus, no"- dijo Ragnor, en una advertencia temerosa, su cabeza se movió imperceptiblemente de lado a lado- "No hagas esto"

-"No Ragnor, está vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Asesinar a mi hermano, sin importar cuán enfermo y retorcido fuera, no me hizo un favor. ¡Este hombre es pura maldad"

Magnus se volvió de nuevo hacia su padre, el cuchillo todavía levantado- "Él no fue más que un títere para ti. Un experimento que salió mal. Abusaste de él, lo manipulaste, trataste de enseñarle a odiar sin conciencia. Querías que él siguiera tus pasos, ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te diste cuenta de que no podías controlar al monstruo que habías creado? ¿Hizo algo que no esperabas, así que era hora de deshacerse de él? ¿Fue asi?"

-"¡Ten cuidado con esa lengua, pequeño bastardo, mimado y maleducado!"- exigió Valentine, avanzando hacia Magnus, cerrando la pequeña distancia entre ellos.

-"¡No, no lo haré! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto! No seguiré viviendo con miedo, encogiéndome como un niño bajo tu brutalidad por el resto de mi vida, ¡he terminado! Acabé con esta supuesta familia tóxica y destructiva de la que nunca quise formar parte en primer lugar. ¡Destruiste a mi hermano, y arruinaste mi vida! ¡Te odio!"- escupió Magnus, finalmente desatando los verdaderos sentimientos que había embotellado durante tantos años.

-"¿Tu vida?"- Valentine se rió- "¿Te refieres a la vida que tan gentilmente te di? ¡Toda esta riqueza y privilegio, todo lo que siempre quisiste desde que tenías 9 años, todo con tan sólo chasquear los dedos!"- exclamó enfurecido, gesticulando salvajemente hacia el lujo que los rodeaba- "¡No serías nada sin mí!"

-"¡No me importa tu dinero ni nada de esto!"- gritó Magnus, su odio ardía dentro de él con una furia incontrolada- "¡Prefiero vivir en las calles que recibir un centavo tuyo!"

El rostro de Valentine se contorsionó con un gesto de triunfo diabólico- "Oh, no lo creo, hay varios modos en que puedo mantenerte exactamente donde quiero. Comenzando con lo que queda de tu sucio juguetito"

-"¡No te atrevas a amenazar a Alec!"- gritó Magnus, cargando hacia adelante con el cuchillo en una furia cegadora, listo para hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger al hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo, Valentine fue demasiado rápido, extendió la mano y agarró la muñeca de Magnus forzando el cuchillo hacia arriba hasta que la hoja de acero se colocó exactamente entre sus caras –"¡Tonto!"- gruñó Valentine, sus cuerpos enfrascados en una lucha mientras el cuchillo temblaba en su mutuo agarre- "¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? Eres tan ingenuo y patético como tu hermano"

-"¡Bien!"- gritó Magrit- "¡Entonces también puedes matarme, y hacer que parezca un suicidio! ¡Esa parece ser tu especialidad!"

Cuando las últimas palabras que pronunció se hicieron eco a través de las vigas de la cavernosa sala, Magnus se vio afectado por una espantosa comprensión. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa mientras miraba fijamente la expresión casi demoníaca del hombre frente a él- "Esta no es la primera vez... ¿verdad?"- la voz de Magnus temblaba mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no soltar el cuchillo mientras su mente comenzaba a colapsar sobre sí misma como una casa de naipes- "Has hecho esto antes"

Un destello de fuego infernal se reflejó en la mirada de Valentine mientras su sonrisa maníaca se retorcía alegremente con la epifanía de Magnus- "Y voy a disfrutarlo mucho más esta vez"- confesó, agarrando la empuñadura del cuchillo con su otra mano soltándolo del ahora débil agarre de Magnus- "Así que puedes decirle a tu madre hola por mí ¡y los veré a ambos en el infierno!"

Levantó el cuchillo sobre su hombro derecho para golpear a Magnus justo donde estaba, cuando un disparo sonó por detrás de ellos, congelando el rostro de Valentine en un ceño fruncido.

Magnus se tambaleó hacia atrás, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo al suelo.

-"¡Magnus!"- exclamó una voz desde algún lugar de la habitación cuando Valentine se dobló sobre sí mismo, sus rodillas cedieron mientras caía al suelo. Por un momento sus ojos se fijaron en los de Magnus, mirándolo con incredulidad cuando una flor carmesí brotó del centro de su pecho, extendiéndose sobre la tela blanca como una rosa roja que abría sus pétalos. Se balanceó sobre sus rodillas, como si estuviera en equilibrio sobre un precipicio, y luego se derrumbó sin vida, su cabeza golpeando el suelo con un fuerte chasquido.

En el aire detrás de donde había estado Valentine había giros de humo que se disipaban rápidamente para revelar a Ragnor de pie, con el brazo extendido y una pistola en la mano.

-"¡No le dispares!"- la misma voz gritó de nuevo, corriendo desde detrás de Magnus, poniéndose frente a él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo y los brazos extendidos.

Ragnor bajó su arma y la colocó en el suelo, luego retrocedió lentamente, con expresión aterrorizada.

Jace se volvió rápidamente- "Magnus, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó suplicante cuando notó el creciente charco de sangre que saturaba la gruesa alfombra blanca- "¿Estás herido?"- continuó mientras lo revisaba frenéticamente.

-"Estoy bien"- respondió Magnus débilmente cuando se desplomó contra los brazos de Jace- "No es mi sangre"

Ragnor levantó ambas palmas frente a él como señal de rendición mientras caminaba con cautela hacia donde Jace y Magnus estaban apiñados en el suelo- "Está bien, se acabó, ya no puede lastimar a nadie"- murmuró en voz baja, tan sorprendido como cualquiera al ver a Valentine tendido en el suelo.

-"Me salvaste"- balbuceó Magnus, mirando a Ragnor con asombro- "Le disparaste y me salvaste la vida"

El gesto de Ragnor se suavizó cuando se arrodilló junto a Magnus y le puso una mano en el hombro- "Lo siento, me tomó mucho tiempo. He sido un cobarde Magnus... por favor, perdóname"

Magnus se lanzó hacia adelante y rodeó a Ragnor con los brazos, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas- "No hay nada que perdonar"- murmuró contra su hombro con aprecio, sabiendo que no había manera de agradecerle lo suficiente por lo que hizo. Este hombre había estado a su lado durante más de dos décadas y había dado su vida al servicio de una familia que no había hecho nada más que abusar de él, había sacrificado todo para liberar a Magnus del infierno. Nunca tendría manera de pagarle.

-"Ahora escucha"- dijo Ragnor, saliendo del abrazo de Magnus y agarrando con firmeza ambos brazos- "¡Ustedes dos necesitan salir de aquí, ya! Toma tu coche y el de Jace. Vuelvan al hospital y finge que nunca estuviste en la casa"

-"¿Qué? ¿por qué?"- preguntó Magnus, sin comprender cómo podría irse dejando el cadáver de su padre tendido en medio de su sala.

-"No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos, un vecino podría haber escuchado el disparo. La policía podría estar en camino. Los dos necesitan irse rápido, déjenme aquí para ocuparme de esto.

-"No, de ninguna manera"- Magnus negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo- "No puedo permitir que te culpen por todo esto. Él estaba enojado conmigo, este es mi desastre"

-"No, Magnus, créeme, esto cae sobre mis hombros. Todos estos años ignoré su villanía y corrupción. Tu hermosa madre, ella era tan inocente. Me culpo por lo que le hizo. Fui un tonto al confiar en él, su sangre está tanto en mis manos como en las suyas"

-"Pero irás a la cárcel, o peor. No puedo dejar que hagas eso"

-"Por favor, Magnus, déjame hacer esto, de lo contrario no podré vivir conmigo mismo"- suplicó Ragnor, sus ojos anegados con emoción y dolor.

Jace se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia afuera para ver si había señales de la policía- "Si vamos a hacerlo, tenemos que irnos ahora"

Ragnor se puso de pie y levantó a Magnus. Luego los dos giraron simultáneamente hacia el cuerpo de Valentine, mirándolo con incredulidad.

-"La familia no se trata de la sangre, sabes, se trata de amor"- afirmó Ragnor, dándole a Magnus una suave palmada en la espalda- "Y te he querido como el hijo que nunca tuve. Tú eres mi familia Magnus, ahora y siempre"

Magnus se volvió y abrazó a Ragnor por última vez, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro afligido- "Yo también te quiero"

Jace seguía mirando por la ventana. Manteniendo su mirada fija en el largo camino de montaña que conducía hacia la casa de Magnus.

-"Toma, llévate esto"- agregó Ragnor, agachándose para recoger el cuchillo de cocina del suelo y dárselo a Magnus- "Tíralo en el cañón en tu camino de regreso a Denver"

Magnus tomó el cuchillo, pensando en cómo Valentine lo había sostenido sobre su cabeza, listo para hundir la hoja en su pecho. Su propio padre, su estómago dio un vuelco al recordar.

-"Ahora vete, por favor"- imploró Ragnor, dándole a Magnus una sonrisa tranquilizadora- "Prometo que estaré bien"

Jace se apartó de la ventana y se acercó a Magnus en forma de apoyo. Los dos se retiraron, Jace regresó por la puerta principal y Magnus salió al garaje, ambos a sus respectivos autos, sin decir una palabra.

Ragnor se quedó en silencio, mirando a Valentine, su sangre ahora empapaba profundamente la alfombra haciéndola lucir casi negra a la pálida luz de la luna llena- "Tenías razón, viejo amigo, nunca hay suficiente espacio en la cima para dos reyes. Así que espero que ardas en el infierno toda la eternidad sabiendo que te gané en tu propio juego"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales del Capítulo por DownworldShadow:
> 
> ¡Bueno, los villanos finalmente se han ido! ¡Gracias a Dios!
> 
> Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué va a pasar entre Magnus y Alec? ¿Volverá Alec a Nueva York? ¿Se quedará Magnus en Aspen o volverá a California? ¡Tendrás que esperar hasta el último capítulo para averiguarlo!


	21. Finale (Final)

Magnus conducía detrás del brillante Dodge Charger negro de Jace siguiéndolo de cerca mientras avanzaban lentamente por la sinuosa carretera de montaña y regresaban a la ciudad, con cuidado de no levantar sospechas. Cuando ambos autos se fusionaron con la cinta oscura de la carretera que los alejaría de Aspen, ninguno sintió el deseo de mirar atrás con nostalgia por el espejo retrovisor. Se alegraron de irse y agradecieron a Ragnor por haberse quedado para lidiar con las consecuencias de lo que acababa de suceder. Por supuesto, sabían que eventualmente tendrían que regresar, esta pesadilla estaba lejos de haber terminado, pero por ahora el objetivo era poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y el cadáver de Valentine.

Pensando en los horrores que habían dejado atrás, Magnus todavía estaba impactado. Su pulso palpitaba dolorosamente contra sus sienes haciendo que su visión se tornara borrosa, y sus palmas estaban tan resbaladizas por el sudor que se deslizaban torpemente contra el volante envuelto en cuero mientras hacía todo lo posible para mantener el auto entre las líneas blancas y amarillas. No miró el tráfico mientras pasaba, sólo se enfocó en las dos luces traseras del auto de Jace frente a él, sabiendo que lo llevarían de regreso al hospital, de regreso a Alec. Eso era lo único que le importaba ahora.

Apenas a unas pocas millas del viaje, los pensamientos de Magnus se alejaron, arrullado por el monótono rugido del pavimento debajo de sus ruedas. Su mente retrocedió en el tiempo hasta que quedó atrapada en un bucle, repitiendo los mismos horripilantes eventos de la noche una y otra vez. Recordó la expresión de asombro de su padre cuando se disparó la pistola, el círculo de sangre en expansión en el centro de su pecho y el golpe seco de su cabeza golpeando el suelo. Parecía un sueño, una extraña manifestación de la parte más oscura de su subconsciente. Uno de esos deseos ocultos que nunca le expresas a nadie, pero que tienes en algún lugar en lo profundo de ti mismo, sabiendo que si alguna vez se hiciera realidad, el resultado te traería una paz inconmensurable. Era casi imposible comprender que las visiones en su mente eran recuerdos reales. Magnus apretó el volante e intentó reenfocar sus pensamientos sobre el presente, pero resistir las visiones parecía inútil.

De lo que comenzaba a darse cuenta lentamente era que la muerte de Valentine había soltado un conjunto de cadenas invisibles que lo habían atado a una vida endeudada. El impacto repentino de una bala fatídica había abierto los grilletes de su carne cansada del mundo, liberándolo finalmente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar hasta que sintió la humedad en sus mejillas enfriada por el aire acondicionado del automóvil. Dejando su piel helada. Estirando una mano para tocar su propia cara, Magnus sintió que las lágrimas habían salido de otra persona. No de un extraño, sino más bien un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo, uno que no había visto en muchos años. Esta familiar persona que se elevaba desde las profundidades, que había aguantado la respiración bajo el agua durante demasiado tiempo, resurgió para aspirar agradecidos tragos de aire congelado en sus pulmones acuosos. Magnus reconoció esta versión más joven y más optimista de sí mismo. La había visto por última vez en Filadelfia hace tantos años, el día que se había marchado para buscar el lugar que le correspondía en el mundo sólo para encontrar peligro y traición al acecho. Había sido un largo viaje a través de la suciedad, la oscuridad y el dolor, pero de alguna manera había encontrado la salida. Realmente era un milagro, uno que no se había atrevido a esperar.

Magnus inhalo una honda y purificadora bocanada de aire y exhaló lentamente en un intento de calmarse. Donde hubo tristeza y desesperación, ahora sentía que la ligereza se arrastraba, justo en el centro de su cuerpo. Una flotabilidad que no había estado allí en años crecía constantemente dentro de él. Estaba comenzando a reemplazar la desesperanza que lo había esclavizado e imaginó que esto es lo que se siente al recibir un indulto del corredor de la muerte momentos antes de la ejecución. De repente, su vida volvió a tener un futuro, y no estaba nublado con mentiras y corrupción, sino que estaba pavimentado con segundas oportunidades y nuevas posibilidades. Sintió una abrumadora sensación de alivio junto con la urgencia de conducir lo más rápido que pudiera, anhelando estar al lado de Alec.

Después de aproximadamente una hora de viaje, Magnus notó que las luces intermitentes a la derecha del Dodge Charger se había encendido. La salida para Glenwood Springs estaba justo delante, por lo que Jace debió haber recordado las instrucciones de Ragnor sobre cómo deshacerse del cuchillo. Magnus lo siguió fuera de la carretera y bajó la rampa, luego por una curva a la derecha que los llevó a una estrecha carretera de dos carriles hacia el este. Un par de kilómetros más y Jace volvió a señalar a la derecha, reduciendo la velocidad en el estacionamiento de un sendero que estaba completamente abandonado a esta hora de la noche.

Los dos autos estacionaron uno al lado del otro y Jace fue el primero en salir- "¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó a Magnus con preocupación tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-"Estoy bien"- respondió Magnus, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina cuando salió de su auto con el cuchillo de cocina en la mano y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba parado Jace.

-"Por aquí, sé a dónde ir"- instruyó Jace, dirigiéndose hacia el primer marcador de ruta usando la linterna en su iPhone para guiarlos.

Los dos caminaron cuidadosamente por un largo y sinuoso camino de tierra, la brisa fresca de la noche les revolvió el cabello y les envió escalofríos sobre la piel expuesta. No se habían vestido para una caminata nocturna, y el frío penetraba fácilmente a través de su delgada ropa de verano. Además, el terreno era accidentado y difícil de ver. Magnus tropezó con algunas raíces y rocas en el camino, pero de algún modo logró mantenerse de pie. Jace continuó caminando, guiándolos hacia adelante y subiendo sin dudarlo un momento.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que caminar mucho antes de llegar al borde del cañón. Cuando apareció a la vista, Jace disminuyó la velocidad primero y Magnus rápidamente lo alcanzó para ponerse a su lado. La luna llena brillaba sobre sus cabezas iluminando el precipicio rocoso ante ellos. Magnus avanzó lentamente, sintiéndose un poco nervioso mirando hacia el acantilado.

-"Entonces, ¿vas a tirarlo?"- preguntó Jace, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar por encima del borde.

-"Supongo que sí"- respondió Magnus, pasando el cuchillo por las piernas del pantalón para eliminar las huellas dactilares. No era probable que alguien lo encontrara, el cañón era profundo con afilados riscos que sobresalían de la roca. Además, Valentine había muerto por una herida de bala, por lo que el cuchillo no tenía ninguna consecuencia. Lo único que hacía era poner a Magnus con Valentine en la escena, quizás podría ser suficiente para condenarlo, y no tenía deseos de arriesgarse a descubrirlo.

-"¿Quieres que lo haga?"- se ofreció Jace, notando que Magnus dudaba.

-"No, yo lo hago"- dijo Magnus, su voz plana y sin vida, un marcado contraste de su tono melódico habitual. Avanzó un poco más, con el cuchillo firmemente sujeto en sus manos. Su corazón latía como las alas de una paloma revolotendo contra su caja torácica y su estómago se contrajó cuando sintió una oleada de náuseas que envió el aguijón de ácido contra el fondo de su garganta.

-"¿Quién era él?"- preguntó Jace sin rodeos, tratando de ser solidario, pero al mismo tiempo muriendo de curiosidad. Nunca había sido el mejor en contenerse, pero en este momento el deseo de conocer toda la historia superó su capacidad para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos- "Te escuché decir la palabra 'familia' a Ragnor, ahí en la casa... y supongo, bueno, ¿debo asumir que estaba relacionado contigo?"

Magnus dio un paso adelante y arrojó el cuchillo sobre el borde del cañón, exhalando un gruñido bajo por el esfuerzo. El cuchillo giró y giró, la hoja brillaba a la luz de la luna, hasta que desapareció por completo de la vista- "Él era mi padre"- confirmó Magnus, su voz llena de resentimiento amargo mientras sus ojos perforaban la oscuridad como un acero enfocado.

-"Carajos, lo siento"- respondió Jace, no muy seguro de lo que lamentaba, ya que el tipo parecía un imbécil de primera, por no mencionar homicida. Pero supuso que Magnus probablemente se sentía bastante desgarrado por dentro. Se dio cuenta de que, después de soltar el cuchillo, Magnus parecía balancearse minuciosamente justo en el borde del cañón, en el rostro una expresión vacía- "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

-"Sí"- suspiró Magnus, sus ojos cambiando su atención del oscuro horizonte hasta el fondo del cañón- "Nadie lo va a encontrar allí abajo. Se ha ido para siempre"

Jace y Magnus permanecieron en silencio por un momento como esperando por si el cañón les escupía el cuchillo igual que un boomerang, rechazándolo desde su escondite. Pero nada pasó.

-"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo"- supuso Jace, indicando que ahora sería un buen momento para irse.

Magnus no respondió de inmediato, sus pensamientos aún estaban en el cuchillo y en cómo se veía en la mano de su padre cuando el arma estaba lista para atacar. Fue en ese milisegundo de tiempo, cuando parecía que se había perdido toda esperanza, que se había imaginado el rostro de Alec y su perfecta sonrisa torcida. En ese momento no había nada en el mundo que le importara más perder, y nada más por lo que quisiera vivir. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa ahora para recuperar la confianza de Alec, así como su amor, sin importar cuánto tiempo le llevara. Tendría que encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas nuevamente y reparar cualquier daño que se haya hecho. No había otra opción.

-"Gracias"- murmuró Magnus, sus ojos oscuros brillando con el reflejo del brillo de la luna mientras parpadeaba rápidamente ante la amenaza de las lágrimas- "No podría haber hecho esto solo. Ni siquiera podría haber salido de la casa sin tu ayuda"

-"Nunca te das crédito suficiente"- lo corrigió Jace, tratando de darle a Magnus una palmada firme en la espalda- "Te enfrentaste a ese monstruo, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Eso es más de lo que podría haber hecho con mi padre. Más de lo que la mayoría podría haber hecho. Eso requiere verdadero coraje, hombre... _verdadero_ _coraje_"

Magnus negó con la cabeza y se miró los pies- "Debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, Jace. Antes de dejar que arruinara mi vida y muchas otras vidas. Sebastian, Ragnor, tú, Alec, permití que lastimara a tantas personas que me importan"

Jace negó con la cabeza- "Es difícil ver a nuestros padres por quienes realmente son. Quiero decir, nos enseñan a amarlos y respetarlos sin importar qué, ¿verdad? Entonces, a veces no vemos el daño hasta que es demasiado tarde. Especialmente cuando nos lo hacen a nosotros mismos. Y no puedes culparte por todo lo que sucedió, eres una víctima en todo esto tanto como cualquiera de nosotros. Tienes que saber que no eres el malo"

Magnus recordó sus tensos tratos con el padre de Jace, Michael Wayland, y sabía que las luchas personales de Jace pusieron la verdad detrás de sus palabras. De repente se sintió mucho más identificado con Jace y ese sentimiento le hizo a querer decir toda la verdad, de una vez por todas- "Jace, ese hombre allá atrás... mi padre... él era Valentine Morgenstern"

Jace retrocedió como si las palabras de Magnus le hubieran golpeado, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa- "¿Qué?"

-"Valentine Morgenstern era mi padre"- repitió Magnus solemnemente.

-"Entonces eso significa–"

-"Sí"- interrumpió Magnus- "Sebastian era mi hermano"

-"¡Dios mío, Magnus! Yo... no sé qué decirte"- Jace luchó, con la boca abierta, sin poder encontrar ninguna palabra.

Magnus mantuvo los ojos bajos, la vergüenza de su apellido siempre lo hacía avergonzarse. Odiaba cómo la palabra Morgenstern lo hacía sentir como alguien marcado. Incluso con la muerte de Valentine, todavía sentía que su sangre contaminada le quemaba las venas. Era ineludible- "Me enteré cuando tenía 14 años... y mi vida ha sido una pesadilla absoluta desde entonces"

-"¿Y Alec lo sabe?"- farfulló Jace mientras levantaba una mano hacia los largos mechones de su cabello que caían sobre sus ojos y los volvía a alisar sobre su cabeza.

-"¿Que mi padre era el mismo diablo? Sí. Él lo sabe"

-"¡Jesús, todo tiene sentido ahora! Quiero decir, no podía entender por qué demonios querrías ayudar a ese imbécil, lo siento, pero sabes a lo que me refiero, él era tan malvado. Incluso como su maestro, no podía entender por qué estarías tan empeñado en ayudarlo con su carrera. Pero él también era tu hermano... Lo entiendo ahora. Por supuesto"

-"Traté de hacer lo que pensé que era correcto"- respondió Magnus, queriendo encontrar palabras para explicar sus decisiones- "Pensé que podría ayudarlo, incluso cambiarlo si lo intentaba lo suficiente. Pero había pasado toda su vida con Valentine, encerrado en su tortuosa casa de los horrores, lejos de cualquier persona decente que pudiera proporcionar una influencia positiva en su vida. Su mente había sido corrompida por el odio y las mentiras desde el día en que nació. No pude borrar el daño hecho. Estaba más allá de salvarse"

Jace se sintió increíblemente triste al escuchar a Magnus hablar sobre el pasado de su hermano. Aunque él era hijo único, imaginó que debe haber sido terrible ver a alguien que literalmente es parte de ti sufrir ese tipo de destino- "Vaya, hombre, me alegra que me lo hayas dicho. Sé que no puede haber sido fácil. Pero quiero que sepas que _no_ eres como ellos Magnus. Eres un buen tipo. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero eso es principalmente porque estaba celoso de lo jodidamente increíble que eres. Y lo que tú y Alec tienen, es muy especial. Es lo que todo el mundo desea encontrar en su vida. Y sé que saldrás bien de esto. Sólo tómalo un día a la vez y lo superarás"

Un zumbido del bolsillo de Magnus interrumpió su conversación. Magnus sacó su teléfono y vio el número de Ragnor, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-"¡Ragnor! ¿Estás bien?"

-"Magnus, sí, estoy bien"

-"Gracias a Dios. ¿Dónde estás?"

-"Todavía sigo en Aspen, estoy en el avión de tu padre. La policía nunca apareció en la casa. ¿Dónde están tú y el chico Wayland ahora?"

-"Nos detuvimos e hicimos lo que dijiste. Ahora estamos volviendo a la carretera"

-"Bien, bien. Y Wayland, ¿podemos confiar en él?"

Magnus se volvió hacia Jace, que lo miraba fijamente con una mirada inquisitiva- "Sí, creo que podemos"

-"Bien, me iré de aquí en breve. Los tengo a los dos conmigo"

-"¿Ambos? ¿Cómo?"

-"No fue fácil, pero pude contactar a la funeraria después de horas y organizar el transporte al aeropuerto. Todo el papeleo está hecho y lo enterrarán en casa... junto a su madre"

Magnus sintió que su corazón se sacudía de nuevo, pensando en su propia madre- "¿Y mi padre?"

-"Afortunadamente ya había obtenido evidencia incriminatoria contra esos dos matones que tu hermano contrató para atacar al Sr. Lightwood. No hace falta decir que ambos estaban más que dispuestos a venir a ayudarme"

-"¿La gente no cuestionará lo que le sucedió?"

-"No te preocupes, el personal cree que todavía está en Viena, así que eso me da unos días para armar una historia. Sabes que tu padre no estaba escaso de enemigos, y que yo sepa, no tenía un solo amigo. Además, eres su único pariente vivo, así que para cuando alguien más exprese su preocupación, puedo hacer que descubran accidentalmente sus restos en un desierto remoto. Créeme, nadie se sorprenderá"

-"Ragnor, yo... no sé qué decir"

-"No digas nada, sólo que sepas que tengo todo bajo control. Como albacea de la herencia de tu padre, mantendré a la familia en funcionamiento y al personal felizmente empleado hasta que decida qué quieres hacer con la casa y la empresa. He pasado mi vida sirviendo a esta familia y eso no va a cambiar ahora"

El corazón de Magnus estaba casi listo para estallar. Ragnor le había salvado la vida más de una vez esta noche y nunca habría suficientes palabras para agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho.

-"¿Le dices hola al Sr. Lightwood cuando lo veas?"- la voz de Ragnor era tensa, sofocando su adiós emocional.

-"Lo haré"- Magnus logró decir mientras su garganta se tensaba.

-"Recuerda, siempre vale la pena luchar por el verdadero amor"- agregó Ragnor- "Ustedes dos cuídense el uno al otro"

Antes de que Magnus pudiera decir adiós, escuchó un clic y la llamada terminó. Se quedó allí mirando su teléfono, sintiendo los ojos de Jace clavados en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-"¿Está todo bien?"- preguntó Jace con ansiedad, preocupado de que Magnus tuviera malas noticias.

-"Ese era Ragnor, la policía no llegó. Tiene los dos cuerpos en el avión de regreso a Los Ángeles. Se acabó"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de conducir toda la noche, Magnus y Jace se detuvieron a las afueras de Denver para finalmente comer algo. Magnus no había comido en dos días y además necesitaba desesperadamente cambiarse la ropa salpicada de sangre. Ni siquiera había notado las pequeñas manchas rojas hasta que estuvo bajo las brillantes luces del restaurante. Afortunadamente, tenía una bolsa de ropa limpia con él, gracias a Ragnor, y la idea de su amabilidad hizo que el pecho de Magnus le doliera por su amigo más querido. ¿Dónde estaría él ahora sin la dedicación desinteresada de este hombre?

-"¿Listo para irnos?"- preguntó Jace, sacando las llaves del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones.

Magnus asintió, estaba desesperado por llegar al hospital. Su creciente ansiedad por el hecho de que los Lightwood estaban planeando llevar a Alec a casa hoy lo hizo moverse a un ritmo frenético. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, pintando el cielo de un gris azulado polvoriento, mientras arrojaba su bolsa al maletero de su Maserati- "Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde"

Jace podía decir que Magnus estaba nervioso y él mismos se sentía igual de ansioso por volver al hospital. Preocupado por haber abandonado a Clary con los padres poco agradables de Alec durante demasiado tiempo, lo que definitivamente no merecía. Era un instinto extraño y nuevo para Jace sentirse tan preocupado por alguien que no fuera él. Había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en un perpetuo estado de autoconservación debido a que había crecido con un padre muy controlador y manipulador, y sin madre ni hermanos que lo ayudaran a compartir la carga. Su madre había muerto en el parto y su padre nunca se había vuelto a casar. Aunque le había presentado a Jace una serie de novias a lo largo de los años, cada una tan increíblemente hermosa como la última y apenas mayor que el propio Jace, había seguido soltero. Cuando Jace se había ido a la universidad, había sido un respiro de la vida en casa, y ahora que se había graduado sólo quería construir su futuro lejos de la influencia de su padre. Supuso que por eso estaba tan interesado en formar el cuarteto, parecía la oportunidad perfecta. Pero ahora que ese sueño había terminado, tendría que volver al punto de partida. Sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto rápido a Clary informándole que pronto estarían allí. Su respuesta inmediata fue una cara sonriente y un 'conduce con cuidado' que hizo que su corazón latiera. Ella era realmente demasiado buena para él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al salir del ascensor en el piso de Alec, Magnus sintió la necesidad de correr. Estaba tan cerca que literalmente podía sentir su cuerpo siendo arrastrado hacia la habitación de Alec como por un imán. Estaba tan decidido a llegar allí que casi no vio a Clary de pie en el pasillo frente a ellos.

-"Clary"- suspiró Jace con una exhalación agradecida, corriendo hacia sus brazos como si acabara de cruzar un vasto desierto para regresar con ella.

-"¡Estás temblando! ¿Qué pasó?"- exclamó Clary, no había esperado ver a Jace en tal estado.

-"Larga historia"- murmuró Jace contra el aroma acogedor de su suave cabello rojo- "Te contaremos más tarde"

-"Magnus, espera"- Clary llamó a Magnus mientras él continuaba alejándose- "Está solo, pero no tienes mucho tiempo. Robert y Maryse ya han ordenado a las enfermeras que traigan una silla de ruedas de inmediato. Planean irse tan pronto como el médico tratante firme sus documentos de alta"

Magnus escuchó sus palabras, pero no respondió. Siguió caminando hacia la habitación de Alec sabiendo que no había nada que lo detuviera ahora. Ni los médicos ni las enfermeras, ni siquiera los Lightwood. Iba a Alec y que Dios ayude a cualquiera que intentara interponerse en su camino.

-"Buena suerte"- agregó Jace, sintiendo que había llevado a Magnus lo más lejos que pudo, ahora le correspondía a él cerrar la distancia restante.

El corazón de Magnus latía con una fuerza tan violenta que apenas podía respirar. Cada paso hacia la habitación de Alec se sentía como tres pasos hacia atrás mientras trotaba por un pasillo aparentemente interminable. Era como uno de esos sueños donde corres pero nunca puedes llegar a donde quieres ir, y tus piernas se sienten pesadas como si estuvieran atadas a bloques de concreto. No fue hasta que finalmente pudo colocar la palma de su mano contra la puerta de Alec que se dio cuenta de que solo existía una barrera final entre su antigua vida y un posible futuro con el hombre que amaba. Un futuro que nunca pensó que tendría y que no creía merecer, pero que aún deseaba desesperadamente. Puso su otra mano sobre la manija de la puerta y dejó escapar una exhalación larga y desigual. 'Este hora de la verdad', se susurró a sí mismo, rezando para que esto no fuera un adiós. Sabía que no podía dejar que los Lightwood se llevaran a Alec, no sobreviviría a otra pérdida hoy. Cerró los ojos y giró la manija lentamente, luego abrió la puerta y reveló una inundación del sol de la mañana que casi lo derriba.

-"¡Has vuelto!"- jadeó Alec en voz alta desde su cama de hospital, su rostro era una máscara de sorpresa.

-"Alexander"- exclamó Magnus, dirigiéndose hacia la corriente de luz brillante que se extendía por la cama de Alec, iluminando su rostro como un ángel- "Estoy aquí, mi amor, estoy aquí"

Levantando ambos brazos hacia Magnus, la expresión de Alec se suavizó, transformándose de una mirada de sorpresa a una de alivio absoluto- "Estoy tan contento"

Magnus se derritió en los brazos extendidos de Alec, envolviéndolo en un abrazo amoroso. Cuidando no apretarle las costillas lesionadas, se aferró a los hombros por su vida, tan agradecido de reunirse.

-"Yo... no pensé que te vería de nuevo"- confesó Alec, su voz temblando de emoción- "Después de lo que pasó, pensé que te habías ido para siempre"

-"Lamento mucho haberme ido sin decir nada, sabía que estabas con tus padres y tuve que viajar lo más rápido posible. Pero volví tan pronto pude y nunca te dejaré de nuevo, lo prometo"

Magnus enterró su rostro en el hombro de Alec, absorbiendo su aroma. No pudo detener más las lágrimas, después de todo lo que había pasado las últimas 24 horas se estaba desmoronando. Incapaz de contenerse, dejó que todo el miedo que había estado silenciando se desatara, había llegado oficialmente a su punto de ruptura.

-"Shhh, está bien, estás bien"- repitió Alec una y otra vez mientras acariciaba la espalda temblorosa de Magnus y besaba el costado de su cabeza. Nunca lo había visto así, temblando y sollozando como un niño asustado. Estaba literalmente muerto de miedo y Alec sabía que algo terrible debía haber sucedido.

-"Fue horrible"- gimió Magnus, su voz apagada en el hombro de Alec- "Sebastian"

-"Lo sé, Jace me lo dijo"

Magnus se echó hacia atrás para poder mirar a los ojos de Alec mientras hablaba- "Cuando llegué a casa, Ragnor estaba allí... y mi padre"

-"¿Tu padre? ¿Dónde? ¿Dentro de la casa?"- dijo Alec con alarma.

-"Sí, ambos estaban allí... esperándome"- la voz de Magnus estaba aterrorizada y Alec tenía miedo de escuchar lo que vendría después.

-"Mi padre dijo que lo mató, _él mató a Sebastian_. ¡Lo admitió en mi cara!"

-"¿A... su propio hijo?"- tartamudeó Alec, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba escuchando.

-"Él dijo que había... lo había hecho por mí. Mató a mi hermano por mí. Y cuando me enfrenté a él... y le dije que estaba equivocado... él... ¡dijo que había matado a mi madre y que también me iba a matar a mí!"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, Dios mío!"- Alec estaba boquiabierto. Era un giro absolutamente increíble y mucho peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera estado preparado para escuchar.

-"¡Me iba a apuñalar, tenía un cuchillo y me habría matado, pero Ragnor le disparó! ¡Le disparó y me salvó la vida!"

Alec no sabía qué decir, estaba tan sorprendido, simplemente agarró a Magnus de nuevo en sus brazos y lo apretó tan fuerte como le permitieron las costillas, ignorando el dolor punzante- "No puedo creerlo. Gracias a Dios que estás bien"

-"Cuando pensé que iba a morir, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti, y en cómo nunca volvería a verte"- sollozó Magnus, sus brazos agarrándose fuertemente a la espalda de Alec como alguien sosteniendo un salvavidas en medio de un mar tormentoso.

Alec acunó a Magnus suavemente, acariciando su espalda, tratando desesperadamente de calmarlo- "Estoy aquí, estás a salvo. Él ya no puede lastimarte más, lo prometo"

-"Lo siento mucho"- respondió Magnus con fuertes sollozos.

-"Shhh, no lo hagas"

-"Siento mucho el desastre que hice, el peligro en el que te puse, lamento todo esto. No sé cómo podrías perdonarme"

-"Se acabó... ya todo se acabó"

Magnus negó con la cabeza- "Estás en este hospital por mi culpa"

-"Todo está en el pasado, ambos se han ido y yo sigo aquí ... sigo aquí y te amo"- Alec nunca podría haber estado preparado para ver a alguien tan fuerte y valiente como Magnus Bane, una persona a la que había idolatrado y admirado durante más de una década, acurrucado en sus brazos absolutamente aterrorizado. Verlo así, tan roto y vulnerable, lo había sacudido hasta la médula y había abierto una compuerta de instintos protectores que le pusieron los pelos de punta. Era un alivio que Valentine Morgenstern estuviera muerto, porque Alec sabía que lo habría matado.

Magnus se apartó de nuevo y miró a Alec, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y labios temblorosos- "No merezco tu amor... ni el de nadie"

-"Por favor, no digas eso"

-"Nunca quise que vieras este lado horrible y feo de mí... de mi pasado. La sangre de mi padre corre por mis venas, al igual que la de mi hermano... y no quería que supieras... estaba demasiado avergonzado"

-"No eres como él"- insistió Alec, negándose a dejar que Magnus continuara castigándose por esto- "Nada en absoluto. Eres amable, cariñoso y generoso, eres la mejor persona que he conocido"

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de las mentiras que he dicho?"

-"¿Me estás mintiendo ahora?"

-"No"- suspiró Magnus derrotado- "Y juro por mi vida que nunca más te mentiré sobre nada. Quiero contarte todo sobre mi vida y cada parte de mi pasado. Todo por lo que he pasado. Confío en ti con mi vida, Alexander, y toda la oscuridad dentro de mí. Estos demonios que rasgan mis entrañas e intentan alejarme de cualquier posibilidad de felicidad. Estoy tan cansado de vivir así, de dejar que el miedo y la ira roben cada pizca de alegría en mi vida. Sólo quiero que termine"

-"Eres fuerte y puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas"- dijo Alec con ánimo- "Y creo que _juntos_ podemos superar esto"

-"Pero tus padres, te llevarán a tu hogar"

-"Mi hogar está donde sea que _tú_ estés"- profesó Alec, levantando su mano ilesa para acunar el lado de la cara de Magnus, limpiando las lágrimas suavemente con el borde de su pulgar- "Si me quieres"

-"¿Y tú?"- respondió Magnus con asombro- "No hay nada en el mundo que pueda desear más que a ti. Eres todo para mí... _todo_"

Alec se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Magnus, sellando su declaración de amor mutuo con un beso desgarrador y tierno. El sabor de las lágrimas saladas picó los labios de Alec mientras movía su mano desde el rostro de Magnus hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, enroscando sus dedos en los mechones sedosos de su cabello, para atraerlo más profundamente. Magnus envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec rindiéndose totalmente a su afecto. Su cuerpo exhausto flotaba como una nube que se elevaba hacia los cielos. Saboreando el sabor familiar y la exquisita suavidad de los labios del otro, sus lenguas se acariciaron mientras su aliento se entrelazaba. Era como volver a casa otra vez.

-"Te amo"- murmuró Magnus contra la boca abierta de Alec mientras se tomaban un momento para recuperar el aliento- "Con todo lo que soy y todo lo que espero ser"

-"Yo también te amo"- respondió Alec, tocando su frente con Magnus, sintiéndose muy agradecido de tenerlo literalmente fuera de las fauces de la muerte- "Tal como eres"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¡Al fin!"- espetó Maryse Lightwood, viendo a Jace y Clary de pie a mitad del pasillo- "Esperaba que llegaras antes del alta de Alec para tener oportunidad de organizar sus cosas antes de irnos. ¿Dónde te estacionaste?"

Jace de repente recordó que lo habían enviado a Aspen para recuperar todas las pertenencias de Alec, junto con su chelo; pero, por supuesto, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo de la escena del crimen. Ahora buscó frenéticamente una excusa de por qué había regresado con las manos vacías.

-"¿Estás en el subterráneo? ¿O estacionaste delante?"- continuó Maryse, obviamente apurada por irse.

-"Yo, um..."- tartamudeó Jace, incapaz de encontrar una excusa válida- "Estoy en el estacionamiento subterráneo"

-"Perfecto, nosotros también. Mandaré a Robert contigo y ustedes dos pueden pasar todo de tu automóvil al nuestro"- Maryse sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir un mensaje a su esposo mientras Jace intercambiaba miradas preocupadas con Clary sin saber qué hacer.

-"Señora Lightwood"- dijo Clary con mucha calma- "Creo que todavía tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que autoricen el alta de Alec, ¿por qué no bajamos a la cafetería y desayunamos algo? Estoy segura le haría bien un poco de café al menos"

-"Estoy bien gracias. Sólo quiero que las cosas de Alec se pasen al auto rápidamente para que podamos ir detrás de la ambulancia que lo transporta al aeródromo. He hecho todo lo posible para cubrir cada detalle y, francamente, estoy harta de este hospital. ¡Espero no volver a pisar ni en el estado de Colorado mientras viva!"

Maryse estaba siendo bastante dramática y Jace sabía que iban a pasar un mal rato manteniéndola fuera de la habitación de Alec. Pero también sabía que Magnus necesitaba tiempo para hablar con él a solas, necesitaba encontrar una manera de detenerla. Desafortunadamente, antes de que él pudiera formular un plan, ella inmediatamente se puso en marcha nuevamente a un ritmo acelerado.

-"¡Espere!"- exclamó Clary, sorprendiendo a Maryse con su estruendosa protesta- "¡No puede entrar allí!"

-"¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que puedo"- respondió Maryse, dándoles una amarga mirada de animosidad.

-"Jace y yo... nosotros uhhh... realmente queríamos hablar con usted antes de que se vayan"

-"¿Sobre qué?"- siseó Maryse venenosa, claramente molesta por haberse retrasado.

-"Bueno..."- Clary luchó por encontrar algo que decir- "Quería decirte que yo uhhh, yo... vivo en Manhattan. Así que... pensé que... tal vez podría ser de alguna ayuda para usted y para Alec. Si necesita a alguien para hacer mandados o cuidar de Alec durante el día. Estaré más que feliz de ayudar"

Maryse miró a Clary con escepticismo como si supiera que estaba tratando de detenerla- "Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero tengo todo más que cubierto en casa. Ahora si me disculpan"

Clary se volvió hacia Jace con una mirada suplicante y él se lanzó hacia delante para agarrar a Maryse del brazo- "¡No puedes entrar allí!"

-"¿Qué significa esto?"- espetó Maryse, soltando su brazo de las manos de Jace- "No sé qué están tratando de hacer, ¡pero voy a ir a ver a mi hijo ahora! ¡Les sugiero que se aparten o tendré que llamar a seguridad"

Jace dio un paso atrás, levantando ambas palmas inocentemente- "Hey, relájese. No perdamos la cabeza"

Maryse levantó un dedo y señaló amenazadoramente a Jace- "¡Espera aquí a mi esposo! ¡Quiero las cosas de mi hijo fuera de tu auto y luego quiero que te vayas!"

Jace y Clary sabían que habían hecho todo lo posible para detener a Maryse, pero a menos que quisieran arriesgarse a ser sacados por la fuerza de las instalaciones, tendrían que dejarla ir. Todo lo que pudieron hacer fue verla alejarse por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Alec, esperando que Magnus haya tenido tiempo suficiente para decir lo que necesitaba decir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de haberse besado, Magnus estaba acurrucado junto a Alec en su cama de hospital escuchando el sonido de su corazón- "Entiendo que tus padres deseen llevarte a casa y cuidarte para que recuperes la salud. ¿Pero puedo ofrecer una alternativa?"

-"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que la ofrecerás independientemente de lo que diga?"- Alec se rio entre dientes, la comisura de sus labios curvándose en su sonrisa torcida característica.

Magnus agarró la mano ilesa de Alec y entrelazó sus dedos- "Quiero ser yo quien cuide de ti"

-"Magnus, yo–"

-"Sólo escúchame"- interrumpió Magnus antes de que Alec pudiera continuar- "Podemos regresar a Aspen hasta que te recuperes, luego dejar Colorado juntos e ir a donde quieras. Nueva York, París, San Francisco o algún lugar totalmente nuevo. Tengo todo el tiempo y el dinero del mundo, y sé que puedo hacerte feliz. Además, ya te encanta mi cocina y te prometo que mi trato con los pacientes es aún más impresionante"

Alec sonrió al recordar su primera cita y cómo Magnus había preparado la cena más increíble para él. No tenía la menor duda de que podía cuidarlo mejor que nadie. Y en cuanto a sus modales en la cama, bueno, la sola idea de acurrucarse junto a Magnus todas las noches, durmiendo en sus brazos, hacía que le doliera el corazón de anhelo. Pero la idea de cojear indefenso con una mano inutilizable y costillas rotas, manteniendo a Magnus distraído de su brillante carrera, lo preocupaba. No quería ser una carga para él- "El verano casi ha terminado"- respondió Alec- "Pronto volverás a viajar con Kronos"

-"Te lo dije hace semanas, me cansé de la vida en la carretera. No me importa actuar, ni nada en absoluto, excepto ayudar en tu recuperación y estar a tu lado en cada paso del camino. Eres lo único que me importa, Alexander, no hay nada más que quiera, excepto estar contigo"

-"Pero construiste la casa de tus sueños aquí"- le recordó Alec, sabiendo que Magnus había puesto tanto de sí mismo en cada detalle del diseño.

-"No me importa la casa, podemos construir nuestro propio sueño, juntos. A donde quieras ir, a cualquier parte del mundo. Solo por favor... compláceme en no salir de aquí sin mí"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¡Tú otra vez!"- explotó Maryse, entrando en la habitación de Alec y encontrando a Magnus acurrucado en los brazos de su hijo.

Magnus se sorprendió por su abrupta entrada y se levantó de un salto, para enfrentarse a Maryse mientras entraba en la habitación.

-"Señora Lightwood"- respondió Magnus con un tono nervioso, sintiéndose atrapado con las manos en la masa- "Encantado de verla de nuevo"

-"Bueno, ¡ciertamente no puedo decir lo mismo! No sé qué crees que has venido a hacer aquí, pero hoy llevaremos a Alec a casa. ¡Regresamos a Nueva York y lo alejaremos de esta locura para siempre!"

-"Mamá, no"- le advirtió Alec, entrecerrando los ojos con enojo.

-"No, Alec, este hombre necesita irse. ¡No quería decírtelo, pero anoche recibí una llamada de la policía, informándome que habían encontrado a tu atacante y que era el estudiante de este hombre! ¡Lo que significa, Sr. Bane, que lo culpo parcialmente por lo que le pasó a mi hijo! Quienquiera que fuera este psicópata trastornado, estaba bajo su tutela, eso lo convierte en parte de este intento de asesinato. ¡Así que nos vamos de aquí de inmediato y no quiero que vuelvas a estar cerca de nuestra familia!"

-"¡Mamá! ¡Es suficiente!"- gritó Alec, mortificado por el comportamiento de su madre.

Magnus retrocedió ante las palabras de odio de Maryse, sintiendo su veneno hundirse profundamente en sus heridas no curadas. Todo lo que ella decía ya lo había estado sintiendo durante días, y no tuvo el descaro de siquiera tratar de estar en desacuerdo con ella. Cayó de espaldas contra el borde de la cama de Alec, derrotado.

-"¡Magnus no tuvo nada que ver con el ataque!"- respondió Alec- "¡No puedes venir aquí y comenzar a lanzarle acusaciones!"

-"Bueno, el Jefe Garroway pensó que parecía un poco sospechoso, y estoy de acuerdo con él. ¡Puedo decir por sus ojos que está escondiendo algo!"- lo acusó Maryse, cruzando los brazos desafiante.

Magnus desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, profundamente dolido por las observaciones de Maryse.

Alec vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Magnus y finalmente se quebró- "¡Te equivocas!"- rugió, sentándose lo más alto que pudo en su cama con una mano apoyada contra sus doloridas costillas- "¡Soy yo quien ha estado ocultando algo y es hora de que sepas la verdad! ¡No vivo en la Casa Hendel, y no lo he hecho en semanas! ¡Vivo con Magnus y estamos enamorados!¡Así que al único lugar al que iré es a nuestro hogar en el que vivimos juntos!"

La boca de Maryse se abrió con absoluta incredulidad, no estaba preparada para escuchar el alcance de la relación de su hijo con el hombre que estaba frente a ella- "Bien, Alec... si eso es lo que quieres, tu padre y yo volveremos a casa y te dejaremos aquí para seguir arruinando tu vida, lo cual parece que estás empeñado en hacer. Estoy harta de tu actitud irrespetuosa y no voy a sentarme a verte cometer el mayor error de tu vida con este... ¡esta celebridad!"

Girando sobre sus talones con una floritura, Maryse abrió la puerta y salió dejando a Alec y Magnus boquiabiertos. Sus palabras aún resonaban en el aire.

-"Bueno, vaya forma de hacerlo"- se maravilló Magnus, aun mirando la puerta cerrada, sintiéndose sorprendido por la contundente admisión de Alec.

-"Lo superará"- respondió Alec- "Simplemente no está acostumbrada a perder el control"

-"¿Hablabas en serio...? ¿Sobre nuestro hogar?"- preguntó Magnus, volviéndose para mirar a Alec, con las cejas arqueadas con tímida curiosidad.

-"Bueno, para ser honesto, me siento más en casa allí de lo que nunca me he sentido en cualquier lugar. Ahí es donde están mis cosas, y donde está Stella... y ese es el único lugar donde realmente puedo ser yo mismo. Contigo"

-"Hoy vas a hacerme llorar por centésima vez"- dijo Magnus, volviendo al lado de Alec y tomándolo en sus brazos una vez más.

Alec se acurrucó en el calor del abrazo de Magnus, su cara presionada contra la piel suave y lisa de su cuello- "No más lágrimas"- susurró, moviéndose a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Magnus para colocar sus labios con mucha suavidad contra el borde de su oreja- "Vamos a casa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ **4 de julio de 2017 ... Un año después** _

.

.

-"¡Alexander, date prisa o nos los perderemos!"- gritó Magnus desde lo alto de las escaleras, esperando impacientemente en la azotea a que Alec subiera.

-"Ya voy, ya voy"- respondió Alec, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, con cuidado de no tirar el contenido oculto del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta mientras corría por la estrecha escalera de metal.

Magnus estaba sin aliento por la anticipación, después de haber programado una sorpresa especial para Alec en el momento exacto que se dispararan los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio. Lo había estado planeando durante meses, con cuidado de no darle a Alec ninguna indicación de lo que se avecinaba, y mantenerlo todo en el más absoluto secreto. Ahora el momento estaba a sólo unos minutos y Magnus quería que todo fuera perfecto.

-"Ya estoy aquí, cariño"- anunció Alec desde el escalón superior, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

-"¡Por fin!"- exclamó Magnus, entregándole a Alec una de las dos copas de champán que sostenía en sus manos mientras extendía la mano para besarlo dulcemente en la mejilla- "Ven a las barandillas, ahí es donde tendremos la mejor vista de los fuegos artificiales"

Mientras los dos caminaban de la mano hacia el borde del techo, Alec sintió un repentino déjà vu recordando la primera vez que había admirado la vista desde aquí. Fue en una cálida noche de verano muy parecida a esta. Abajo las luces de la ciudad centelleaban como estrellas y la tienda de música Benedict brillaba a lo lejos mientras se escuchaba el más leve sonido de la _Obertura de 1812_ flotando en la brisa. Alec extendió la mano para ajustarse la chaqueta del traje, Magnus había insistido en que se vistieran para la ocasión, y su corazón latía con fuerza.

-"Antes de que comience el espectáculo, tengo una sorpresa para ti"- confesó Alec, colocando temblorosamente su vaso sobre la barandilla para poder meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje.

-"¡Oh! ¿En serio?"- exclamó Magnus, de repente muy preocupado porque sus planes cuidadosamente elaborados estaban a punto de ser interrumpidos.

-"No quería decir nada, ya sabes, para no salarlo. Pero creo que ahora es el momento perfecto para informarte sobre algo en lo que he estado trabajando"

Los ojos de Magnus estaban fijos en la mano de Alec mientras contenía el aliento. Alec deslizó lentamente un largo sobre blanco por detrás de la solapa y se lo entregó a Magnus con un gesto.

-"¿Para mí?"- preguntó Magnus, sin tener ninguna idea de lo que podría ser.

-"¡Sí, ábrelo!"- dijo Alec con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna.

Magnus abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y sacó del interior lo que parecía ser una carta. Con el corazón acelerado, desdobló la hoja de papel y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos asombrados mientras se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro leyendo su contenido.

-"¡Alexander!"

-"Siiiiiiiii"- dijo Alec, alargando la palabra hasta dibujar una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Le gustaba ver a Magnus enloquecer ya que rara vez era capaz de sorprenderlo con algo.

-"¡Has sido aceptado en el programa de maestría de UC Berkeley*! ¡Con una beca completa! ¡Esto es increíble!"- Magnus estaba completamente sorprendido, no tenía idea de que Alec estuviera trabajando en algo para su educación- "Pero, dijiste que no querías estudiar un posgrado"

-"Sí, bueno, eso fue antes de pasar seis meses con mi mano fuera de servicio. Ahora parece la mejor idea. Así puedo intentar volver a donde estaba, ya sabes... antes"

-"Tocas hermoso, y mejoras cada día"- le aseguró Magnus, tratando de tomar la mano izquierda de Alec y frotando suavemente su pulgar sobre las cicatrices que dejó la cirugía que le salvó la carrera.

-"Lo sé, pero esto realmente me pondrá en forma, además sé que te mueres por volver al área de la Bahía. Nunca dejas de quejarte por la falta de buenos mariscos aquí"

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco- "No pensé que estuvieras escuchando"

-"Siempre escucho"- bromeó Alec- "A veces finjo que no"

-"No sé qué decir... ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?"

-"Sé que esto es lo que _necesito_, no puedo esforzarme lo suficiente aquí. Necesito la estructura y la competencia si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de lograrlo"

-"Puedes hacerlo, de eso estoy bastante seguro"- declaró Magnus con confianza.

-"Todavía no has llegado a la mejor parte. ¡Sigue leyendo!"

Los ojos de Magnus volvieron a la carta y continuó leyendo donde lo había dejado. Pasaron solo unos segundos hasta que soltó un gemido ahogado de la sorpresa- "¡No lo hiciste!"

-"¡Si lo hice! Y el Decano Herondale dijo que estarían encantado de tenerte de regreso como maestro, mentor, intérprete o en cualquier capacidad que te interese"- dijo Alec con una sonrisa, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-"¿Qué les dijiste? ¿Que éramos un solo paquete?"

-"Les dije la verdad, que no podría aceptar su oferta a menos que mi novio viniera conmigo"

En ese momento, el chisporroteo crepitante de los primeros fuegos artificiales explotó sobre la ciudad, casi al nivel de los ojos, donde estaban Alec y Magnus. Brillaban en oro y luego se disolvían en un brillante rastro de polvo de dorado que caía suavemente como copos de nieve. Iluminando la azotea con una luz dorada realmente magnífica.

-"Creo que te equivocaste"- respondió Magnus, moviendo discretamente una mano hacia su bolsillo, listo para revelar su propia sorpresa.

-"¿Si? ¿En qué?"- preguntó Alec confundido, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Magnus con una mirada sospechosa.

-"Dijiste novio cuando deberías haber dicho prometido"- lo corrigió Magnus, sacando una pequeña caja y abriendo la tapa para revelar un brillante anillo plateado- "Odio arruinar tu sorpresa, cariño, pero esta ha estado en proceso durante bastante tiempo y no puedo permitir que algo tan trivial como tu futuro académico se interponga en el camino de este momento"

-"_Magnus"-_ suspiró Alec, negando con la cabeza, mirando el anillo con asombro cuando otro fuego artificial brillante estalló detrás de ellos, esta vez en un resplandor rojo fuego y azul cobalto.

-"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, eres la mayor alegría en mi corazón y la música más dulce para mi alma. Supe desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron, y el mundo que nos rodeaba se desdibujo, que mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma. Eres el epítome de todo lo que es bueno y puro en este mundo y una luz de esperanza incluso en mi hora más oscura. Me has ayudado a sanar mi pasado, has llenado mi presente con amor y risas, y me has hecho creer que 'felices para siempre' pueden existir. Sé sin duda que eres el gran amor de mi vida. No hay nada más que pueda desear excepto tenerte en mis brazos por el resto de mis días y hacer todo lo posible para ser el hombre que te mereces"- Magnus se arrodilló a los pies de Alec, agarrándolo fuertemente de la mano, sin romper el contacto visual- "Así que te pregunto ahora, con todo el amor que tengo para darte, ¿podrías por favor casarte conmigo?"

Una radiante sonrisa de pura felicidad floreció en el rostro de Alec justo cuando otra explosión de dorada estalló en el cielo sobre ellos- "¡Sí!"- respondió sin dudarlo un momento- "¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!"- Alec se inclinó y jaló a Magnus en sus brazos apretándolo contra toda la longitud de su cuerpo tan fuerte como pudo. Magnus devolvió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo, aferrándose a Alec, moldeando sus dos cuerpos en uno bajo una lluvia de chispas que incluían todos los colores del arcoíris.

Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron, Alec vio el rostro de Magnus húmedo por las lágrimas, y supo que el suyo debía estar igual. Suavemente extendió la mano para ahuecar su rostro y secar las lágrimas que caían le dio un tierno beso en cada mejilla- "Te amo tanto"- murmuró Alec suavemente- "Tú también eres todo eso para mí, aunque no siempre tengo las palabras correctas para decirlo. Pero me siento como el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener la oportunidad de llamarte mi esposo algún día. No hay nada que me haga más feliz"

-"Señor y señor... ¿Lightwood-Bane?"- sugirió Magnus, sus ojos brillando con la mezcla de lágrimas y el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales- "Suena bien, ¿no te parece?"

-"Suena perfecto"- murmuró Alec, inclinándose para besarlo fervientemente una vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus y Alec descansaban juntos en el sofá al aire libre de la azotea, envueltos en los brazos del otro, sus cuerpos entrelazados, mirando hacia la manta de terciopelo negro incrustadas de diamantes que era el cielo estrellado. Alec estaba de espaldas con su mano portando el anillo sobre su pecho y Magnus, acurrucado en la curva de su hombro, estaba distraídamente trazando la silueta del anillo con un dedo. Las piedras reflejaban la llama parpadeante de la luz del pozo de fuego que bañaba las suaves y contentas sonrisas en sus caras.

-"Tengo que llamar a Iz"- murmuró Alec con tristeza, todavía en la nube 9 por la propuesta de Magnus- "Se va a volver loca"

-"Bueno, en realidad podría no estar tan sorprendida"- admitió Magnus tímidamente- "Ella me ayudó con el diseño del anillo cuando vino a visitarte el mes pasado"

-"¡Ja!"- Alec se echó a reír- "Son unos malditos tramposos. ¡Pensé que todas esas charlas en secreto eran sobre muebles y zapatos!"

-"Bueno, también hubo mucho de eso. Pero me atrevo a decir que ya tiene la mitad de la boda planeada, y por suerte tiene un gusto impecable"

-"Oh no, eso podría ser muy peligroso"- Alec hizo una mueca, sabiendo que su hermana querría planear la boda más extravagante, vergonzosa y exagerada jamás vista. Había estado coleccionando revistas de novias desde que tenía la edad suficiente para leer y las mantenía apiladas en la esquina de su antigua habitación en casa, casi tocando el techo.

-"No te preocupes, le di un presupuesto y algunos parámetros de diseño, ella sabe lo que nos gusta. Además, tendremos la última palabra, por supuesto"

-"¿Supongo que ustedes dos apostaron a que diría que sí?"- bromeó Alec, girando perezosamente mechones suaves del cabello de Magnus entre el pulgar y el índice.

-"Ella también estaba a bordo con el plan B, secuestrarte y conducir a Las Vegas. Pero afortunadamente no tendremos que recurrir a eso"

Alec dejó escapar una profunda carcajada- "Siempre supe que ustedes dos se llevarían bien"

-"Hubieras estado orgulloso, incluso llamé a Robert. Y déjame decirte que fue una llamada telefónica interesante"

-"Oh Dios, ¿qué dijo?"- gimió Alec- "Espera, ¿lo quiero saber?"

-"Fue amable y nos deseó lo mejor, pero dijo que no planeaba decírselo a tu madre hasta que ella terminara de remodelar su cocina. Aparentemente, todavía se niega a que no regreses a Nueva York y le dice a cualquiera que escuche que volverás a pasar por la puerta en cualquier momento"

-"Le diremos mañana"- se quejó Alec, listo para reventar la burbuja del mundo de fantasía de su madre con la esperanza de que finalmente dejara de avergonzarlo. O al menos hacer un mejor trabajo fingiendo.

-"Bueno, admito que espero que hagas alarde de ese anillo a todos los que conocemos, ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ello!"- presumió Magnus.

Alec levantó el anillo a la luz del fuego para inspeccionarlo más de cerca. Se dio cuenta de que había algún tipo de patrón en la banda, así como piedras que atrapaban la luz.

-"Ves esos grabados allí"- señaló Magnus- "Esas cinco líneas representan las líneas del pentagrama; las piedras son diamantes negros y representan notas a lo largo todo el pentagrama, ¿ves?

Alec pudo ver las líneas y siguió el movimiento de las piedras tratando de identificar una melodía.

-"Son las dos primeros compases del Brahms que estaba tocando la noche en que me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez. ¿Recuerda? Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, hasta esta noche cuando dijiste que te casarías conmigo, así que quería que lo llevaras contigo. De esa manera, en tiempos difíciles, puedes mirar hacia abajo y recordar esa noche y lo mágica que fue"

-"Nunca podría olvidar esa noche"- murmuró Alec en voz baja- "Fue la _primera vez_ para _muchas cosas_"

Alec suspiró y se inclinó para buscar los labios de Magnus. Gentilmente lo levantó más alto sobre su pecho para que estuvieran cara a cara, luego lo acercó para cubrir su boca con lentos y lánguidos besos.

-"Mmmm, en esa nota, creo que deberíamos bajar las escaleras ahora y hacer todo lo posible para recrear ese momento. Porque tan guapo como te ves en este traje se verá aún mejor en el suelo"- sugirió Magnus, sus ojos ardiendo.

-"Vaya sr. Lightwood-Bane, ¿estás tratando de seducirme?"- se burló Alec con una sonrisa sexy.

-"Ah, ah, ah"- lo regañó Magnus juguetonamente- "No puedes llamarme así todavía, mi amor, por ahora puedes referirte a mí como mi _querido prometido_ o mi _adorado futuro esposo_"

-"¿Qué tal si te llamo mío?"- dijo Alec con la expresión más sincera y amorosa, sus ojos ardiendo, reclamando al hombre que amaba.

-"Oh, Alexander"- respondió Magnus, sintiendo su corazón hincharse de amor por este hombre que podía impregnar las profundidades de su alma con la frase más simple- "Por siempre tuyo, por siempre mío, por siempre nosotros... _siempre_"

Los dos hombres se abrazaron bajo el cielo nocturno oscuro e infinito, sus sueños de amor componiendo una exquisita pero _agridulce sinfonía_ de vida juntos.

.

.

.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * UC Berkeley, se refiere a la Universidad de California en Berkeley.
> 
> Notas finales del capítulo por Downworld Shadow:
> 
> ¡Se acabó!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir conmigo a través de esta historia! Este fic ha sido una gran parte de mi vida y realmente espero que hayan disfrutado el final de la historia. El amor que tengo por Magnus y Alec es realmente abrumador a veces y todos ustedes han sido una parte importante de este viaje conmigo.
> 
> ¡No puedo creer que haya terminado! ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! XOXOXOXOXO


	22. Capítulo Extra - Soñando con una Blanca Navidad (Dreaming of a White Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si el último capítulo de la historia. La autora lo escribió para la Navidad, así que estaremos un poco desfasados de tiempo   
.
> 
> Resumen por DownworldShadow:
> 
> ¡¡Sorpresa!! :) Este es un capítulo de especial como una forma de decir FELIZ NAVIDAD y FELICES FIESTAS

_Nochebuena 2017_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una helada puesta de sol invernal caía sobre la Montaña Roja, proyectando una larga sombra vespertina sobre la ciudad de Aspen. El cielo, bañado en tonos rosados y púrpuras, se reflejaba en la gruesa capa de nieve fresca haciendo que brillara de color blanco azulado como si estuviera iluminado desde abajo por un aura celestial oculta. El aire estaba quieto, sin un soplo de viento, y los copos de nieve descendían lentamente del cielo como las alas de un ángel sobre el paisaje pálido e invernal. Alec estaba solo en la ventana de la sala viendo nevar mientras el dulce sonido del Oratorio de Navidad de Bach flotaba en lo alto del techo abovedado. A su izquierda, el imponente árbol de Navidad de doce pies, adornado con un exuberante rojo y dorado brillante, se elevaba hasta las vigas. Mientras el resplandor radiante de una gran chimenea de piedra bañaba la habitación con un resplandor anaranjado, manteniendo el aire caliente.

Bebiendo distraídamente una taza de ponche que Magnus le había dado, Alec miró su reloj y vio la hora, las 5:15 pm. Los invitados a la cena llegarían pronto, y sintió el familiar aleteo de alas de mariposa comenzar a latir furiosamente dentro de su estómago. Sintiéndose nervioso por la anticipación esperanzadora de lo que seguramente sería una velada inolvidable, Alec se permitió un trago generoso de la bebida caliente, con la esperanza de calmar sus nervios.

-"¿Alexander? ¡Apártate de la ventana y ayúdame a terminar de atar estas ramas de acebo!"- llamó Magnus frenéticamente a Alec desde la cocina. Había estado preocupado por las decoraciones de último minuto durante todo el día y su hogar en Aspen seguramente rivalizaba incluso con el Polo Norte en su abundante esplendor navideño. La decisión de abandonar San Francisco y regresar a Colorado para las vacaciones había sido fácil por muchas razones, sobre todo la blanca Navidad por excelencia que serviría como telón de fondo rodeando su hermosa finca de montaña.

-"Cariño, bájate de allí antes de que rompas algo"- se burló Alec, al doblar la esquina hacia la cocina para encontrar a Magnus tambaleándose en el borde de un taburete tratando de atar ramas de acebo a la iluminación que colgaba sobre la isla.

-"Ya casi lo tengo"- Magnus se tensó mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre el tambaleante taburete tratando de alcanzar la última luz.

-"¡Hey, aquí, dámelo!"- insistió Alec, acercándose rápidamente al lado de Magnus para tomar la rama y el lazo verde de sus manos, salvándolo de lo que sin duda iba a ser una terrible caída.

-"¡Gracias, mi amor, eres mi increíblemente alto caballero con brillante armadura! Ahora asegúrate de alinear la rama correctamente, de modo que el lado más completo quede hacia afuera. Sí, así, eso está bien. ¡Ah, y asegúrate de doblar la cinta detrás del nudo y meterla debajo para que no se vea!"- le ordenó Magnus, levantando la taza de Alec para que pudiera beber mientras gritaba instrucciones.

-"Por favor, dime que esto es lo último"- se quejó Alec mientras ataba la rama- "Realmente, has hecho lo suficiente. _Más_ que suficiente"

-"Sólo quiero que todo sea perfecto"- suspiró Magnus antes de gastarse lo último del ponche de Alec. La ansiedad que había estado experimentando en los últimos días superó incluso su debut en el Salón Carnegie, y los preparativos finales para esta noche en realidad lo ayudaban a lidiar con el hecho de que sus futuros suegros tocarían a su puerta. en cualquier momento.

-"_Es_ perfecto, así que deja de estresarte ¿de acuerdo?"- insistió Alec, mirando sospechosamente su taza de ponche ahora vacía- "¡Y tómate tu propia bebida!"

Magnus sonrió y se inclinó cerca- "Los esposos comparten todo mi amor, ¿no lo sabías? Lo que mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío. Por lo tanto, bien podrías comenzar a acostumbrarte a ello"

Alec mostró su característica sonrisa torcida y luego estiró la mano para agarrar a Magnus por la cintura entre sus brazos- "Bien, entonces eso significa que estos labios son míos"- bromeó, inclinándose para robar un beso con sabor a ponche, sus cuerpos presionados bajo un nuevo ramo de acebo y muérdago.

Disfrutando de unos pocos minutos de tiempo a solas, sus bocas se quedaron cerca, respirándose en silencio. Ambos sabían, incluso sin decir una palabra, que necesitaban la fuerza del otro para pasar esta noche difícil. Eran un equipo unido en el amor y enfocados a unir a todos para las vacaciones, _¡ya sea que les guste, o no!_ Pero también había un miedo tácito y una necesidad desesperada de hacer, más que nunca. esta Nochebuena un éxito. Reuniendo todo su coraje, los dos se quedaron quietos con la frente unida mientras el solo de violín de _Schließe, mein Herze, die selige Wunder_ tejió un tapiz de música hermosa a su alrededor.

.

_* ding dong *_

.

-"¡Ah! ¡Ya están aquí!"- exclamó Magnus, saliendo del abrazo relajante de Alec para tocar nerviosamente su cabello y luego alisar la parte delantera de su camisa de nuevo- "¿Cómo me veo? ¿Soy un desastre? ¡Ugh, debí esperar hasta _después_ de terminar con el acebo para ponerme esta camisa!"

Alec contuvo una risa al ver a Magnus enloquecer innecesariamente. Era una visión deslumbrante del glamour de las fiestas vestido en una camisa de seda de color rojo oscuro, que probablemente costaba una fortuna, metida en un par de pantalones de vestir negros bien confeccionados con una franja de satén negro que corría por el dobladillo. Sus uñas estaban pintadas del mismo tono rojo delicioso que su camisa, y por un momento Alec imaginó la sensación de esas uñas brillantes contra su piel desnuda y se le puso la piel de gallina- "Te ves hermoso como siempre"

Magnus se detuvo inmediatamente y se encontró con los ojos de Alec, su rostro se relajó instantáneamente en una sonrisa pacífica- "¿Útil en la cocina y dando cumplidos? Hmm, creo que alguien recibirá un regalo de Navidad por adelantado más tarde esta noche"- susurró travieso, dándole a Alec un guiño burlón y luego extendiéndose para agarrarlo por la corbata.

-"Basta de coqueteo, ve a la puerta ya"- le recordó Alec sarcásticamente, sacando a Magnus de su fantasía sexual momentánea.

-"¡Vayamos juntos a la puerta! Después de todo, este es nuestro hogar y nuestra cena de Nochebuena"- declaró Magnus, enganchando a Alec del brazo y llevándolos a ambos hacia la puerta principal.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, pudieron escuchar la frenética ráfaga de voces al otro lado de la puerta cerrada- "No pasa nada"- murmuró Alec, dejando escapar una exhalación profunda, y luego extendió la mano para colocarla en el pomo de la puerta.

-"Podemos hacerlo"- respondió Magnus, apretando la otra mano de Alec con tranquilidad mientras abría valientemente la puerta.

-"¡Alec!"- gritó Max Lightwood, corriendo a través del umbral y agarrando a Alec en un fuerte abrazo.

-"Hola, camarada"- dijo Alec ahogadamente, abrumado por una avalancha de emoción al ver a su hermano pequeño nuevamente después de tanto tiempo- "Es bueno verte. ¡Dios, te estás tan alto!"

-"¡Mags!"- chilló Isabelle Lightwood, corriendo por detrás de Max para abrazar a Magnus, aplastándolo en un fuerte apretón- "¡Te ves como un millón de dólares! ¿Es Valentino? ¡Oh, dios, espera, no! ¡Es Hermes! ¡Ahh! ¡No puedo esperar para entrar en tu armario!"

-"Izzy, querida"- dijo Magnus, besando a Isabelle en cada mejilla- "¡Solo espera hasta que veas lo que traje de París!"

-"¡No digas ni una palabra más o juro que voy a _morir_ de celos!"- anunció Isabelle dramáticamente, alzando la muñeca a la frente para fingir desmayarse en el acto.

-"También podría haber algo para ti, si has sido una buena chica este año"- bromeó Magnus, dándole un guiño juguetón.

-"¡Cállate! ¿En serio? Ahhhh eres el mejor! ¡EL MEJOR!"- proclamó Izzy moviéndose para abrazar a Alec a continuación- "¡Tu prometido es el hombre más genial del mundo!"- continuó delirando, apretando a Alec con fuerza mientras burbujeaba de felicidad.

Maryse y Robert Lightwood se quedaron congelados en el porche delantero, con los brazos cargados de regalos, viendo a sus hijos inundar a Alec y Magnus con abrazos y besos. Intercambiaron miradas nerviosas el uno al otro como si esperaran que uno de ellos hablara primero.

-"Mamá, papá, adelante"- les saludó Alec, extendiendo un brazo hacia sus padres, dándoles la bienvenida.

-"Feliz Navidad"- respondió Robert tímidamente, moviéndose primero para dejar a su esposa sola en el porche- "Max, sujeta estos regalos para que pueda abrazar a tu hermano correctamente"

Max obedeció, apresurándose para tomar todos los regalos de su papá, liberando sus brazos para abrazar a su hijo mayor.

-"Gracias por venir papá, sé que es un viaje largo"- le agradeció Alec, sintiéndose emocionado por la rara muestra de afecto de su padre.

-"No quisiéramos estar en ningún otro lugar"- respondió Robert, dándole a Alec tres palmadas firmes en la espalda y luego alejándose para extender una mano amistosa a Magnus a continuación- "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Magnus"

-"Bienvenido, Robert"- declaró Magnus con sinceridad genuina- "Es un honor tenerlos aquí para Navidad"

El último de la familia, Maryse entró silenciosamente detrás de su esposo, luciendo incómoda. Izzy le lanzó una mirada fulminante que decía claramente: _'¡di algo agradable o verás!_ Y ella se aclaró la garganta con ansiedad para hablar- "Alec, Magnus, hola. Gracias por enviar al Sr. Fell para que nos recogiera en nuestro hotel, aunque realmente no era necesario que llevara una limusina"

-"¡Me encantó!"- exclamó Max con entusiasmo cuando regresó con las manos vacías- "¡Fue totalmente rudo!"

-"¡Max!"- lo amonestó Maryse, su rostro se volvió de un tono rojo brillante.

-"Pero, sí lo fue"- respondió Max- "La única vez que llegamos a viajar en limusina es cuando alguien muere"

Alec contuvo la risa ante el comentario honesto y sin censura de su hermano y Maryse puso los ojos en blanco con molestia- "Maxwell Joseph, ¿dónde están tus modales? Ten, toma estos regalos también"- le indicó, y él tomó los regalos restantes para ponerlos debajo del árbol- "Alec, te ves delgado. ¿Estás comiendo bien? No puedes pasar cada momento despierto en una sala de práctica. ¡Siempre se te olvida comer!"

-"Sí, mamá, por supuesto que estoy comiendo"- gimió Alec, aceptando el fuerte y breve abrazo de su madre- "Y no he perdido peso"

-"Hmm, bueno, te ves cansado. Probablemente sean todos esos viajes que has estado haciendo. ¡Yendo y viniendo de California prácticamente cada dos semanas! Agotándote al extremo, sin duda"- declaró Maryse, luego se volvió hacia Magnus y ladeó la cabeza. –"Magnus"- dijo claramente, sin ofrecer un abrazo o un apretón de manos.

-"Maryse, bienvenida a _nuestra_ casa"- respondió Magnus, poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'nuestra', solo para revolver sus plumas. Le había prometido a Alec que no pelearían esta noche, pero no pudo evitar picarla un poco.

-"¡Algo huele increíble!"- intervino Robert, terminando el dolorosamente desagradable intercambio entre los dos.

-"Magnus cocinó!"- les informó Alec con orgullo mientras el grupo se dirigía a la sala de estar- "Estoy seguro de que les va a encantar"

Magnus puso una mano sobre la espalda de Alec y sonrió con aprecio, sabía que su prometido iba a ir hasta los extremos para alabarlo esta noche, y no pudo evitar amarlo por eso.

-"Bueno, no tenía que molestarse por nada, el restaurante de nuestro hotel estaba ofreciendo una cena navideña de siete platos"- intervino Maryse, que siempre intervenía cuando Alec intentaba presumir a su futuro esposo.

-"¡Bah! ¡Aquí tenemos al mejor chef de este lado del Atlántico!"- se jactó Ragnor, ingresando inesperadamente desde la cocina, después de estacionar la limusina había vuelto al interior desde el garaje- "¡Esos aspirantes a estrellas Michelin en la ciudad ni siquiera podían imaginar una obra maestra culinaria tan festiva!"

La expresión de Magnus se iluminó al escuchar a su amigo más viejo y querido elogiar sus esfuerzos. Era tan bueno tenerlo de regreso por las vacaciones, había extrañado su compañía y especialmente su oído dispuesto. Después del funeral de su padre la primavera pasada, Ragnor se quedó hasta que se vendió la propiedad de Morgenstern y la compañía se disolvió y liquidó. Había sido un regalo del cielo durante uno de los momentos más estresantes en la vida de Magnus y, sinceramente, no sabía dónde estaría ahora sin su ayuda. Magnus le había dado una gran parte de la ganancia financiera de la venta y Ragnor la había usado para retirarse anticipadamente en Inglaterra. Pero había accedido a regresar a los Estados Unidos para Navidad a petición de Magnus, sin tener otra familia con quien pasar las vacaciones.

-"¿Qué tal una copa de champán para comenzar la noche?"- sugirió Magnus, dirigiéndose al bar en la esquina de la sala donde tenía varias botellas enfriándose.

-"¡Oh, sí!"- intervino Izzy- "Brindemos oficialmente por su compromiso ya que finalmente estamos todos juntos en la misma habitación"

-"¡Solo si puedo tomar algo también!"- exclamó Max, corriendo hacia el bar donde Magnus había comenzado a servir su mejor botella de Dom Perignon en siete copas altas de cristal.

-"Si tus padres están de acuerdo"- le dijo Magnus, intentando ganar puntos con Maryse pensando primero en su autoridad, a pesar de que ya lo había contado en la cantidad total de copas.

-"Supongo que una copa no hará daño"- acordó Maryse, dándole a su hijo de quince años un pequeño respiro.

-"¿Puedo hacer el brindis?"- pidió Izzy con vehemencia, dejando pocas dudas de que ella haría el brindis estuvieran de acuerdo o no.

-"Eso sería maravilloso"- respondió Magnus, colocando suavemente una mano sobre su brazo mientras le entregaba una copa, apreciando su apoyo esta noche más que nunca.

-"¡Por mi increíblemente talentoso hermano mayor y su guapo e igual de talentoso futuro esposo, que pronto se casarán el próximo Día de San Valentín!"- proclamó Izzy alegremente a un coro de entusiastas _yuhuuus_\- "Magnus, eres una persona increíble, me siento realmente honrada de darte la bienvenida a nuestra pequeña y loca familia. Nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de tener un _tercer_ hermano en mi vida, pero has sido una sorpresa muy bienvenida y una verdadera bendición, honestamente tu presencia es el mejor regalo que podría recibir. No puedo imaginar mi vida ahora sin ti"- Izzy hizo una pausa por un momento para contener las lágrimas, la habitación estaba tan silenciosa que se podía oír caer un alfiler- "Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes dos, y los amo con todo mi corazón. ¡No puedo esperar a estar allí el día de su boda, sonriendo y llorando, y luciendo fabulosa con mi vestido Carolina Herrera!"- Alec puso los ojos en blanco- "Pero en serio chicos, no puedo imaginar un día más romántico y apropiado para que ustedes dos se conviertan en uno. Su amor me inspira todos los días y llena mi corazón cínico con la esperanza de que el verdadero amor pueda existir para cada uno de nosotros. Les deseo toda la alegría que este mundo puede dar. ¡Que ambos compartan una eternidad de felicidad juntos!"

-"¡Salud!"- bramó Ragnor, y las siete copas se levantaron simultáneamente para brindar por la feliz pareja.

-"Isabelle, eso fue simplemente hermoso. Ni siquiera sé qué decir, fue tan hermoso que mi corazón se aceleró. Gracias, querida, gracias"- dijo Magnus, rodeando a Izzy con un brazo para apretarla con fuerza.

-"Gracias Iz"- agregó Alec, un sonrojo floreció en sus mejillas mientras le dirigía una sonrisa radiante- "Eso fue realmente genial"

Mientras Magnus e Izzy se sumergían en sus primeras discusiones sobre los próximos planes de boda, Alec se volvió para mirar a sus padres. Se dio cuenta de que su madre había puesto su copa de champán en la mesa de café, y todavía estaba llena. Ni siquiera había tomado un sorbo para brindar por él y Magnus, incluso después de las hermosas palabras de Isabelle. Su corazón dolió y la alegría se esfumó de su rostro al darse cuenta de que su madre aún no aprobaba su relación.

Robert vio la expresión abatida de Alec y se interpuso frente a su mirada abatida para comenzar una conversación- "La casa realmente se ve muy bien hijo, ¡y este árbol es increíble!"

-"Oh, tuvimos una gran aventura buscando esa bestia"- interrumpió Magnus, al haber escuchado el cumplido de Robert- "¡Creo que tu hijo perdió su verdadera vocación, empuñar una sierra de arco para ganarse la vida!"

-"¿En serio?"- vaciló Robert, sin saber si Alec tenía alguna habilidad como amante de la naturaleza.

-"Arco de violonchelo, sierra de arco prácticamente lo mismo"- reflexionó Alec, estirando el cuello para atrapar a Izzy regañando en voz baja a su madre cerca de la ventana. Deseó poder escuchar su conversación, y supuso que probablemente se debía a su negativa a beber durante el brindis de compromiso de Izzy, cuya idea hizo que la sangre de Alec hirviera. ¿Cómo podría su madre seguir aferrándose a su sueño después de que él y Magnus llevaban juntos dos años? Sin mencionar que estaban a punto de casarse en poco más de un mes. Odiaba admitir que también lo ponía increíblemente triste y deseaba que su opinión no significara tanto para él.

-"¡Vayamos todos al comedor!"- anunció Magnus, sacando a Alec de su aturdimiento- "¡Busquen su nombre, hay tarjetas de lugar en cada asiento!"

Izzy le dio a su madre algunas reprimendas más mientras los Lightwood se dirigían al comedor. Ragnor se acercó detrás de ellos muy obviamente escuchando su argumento.

Magnus había pensado muchas horas en la disposición de los asientos para la cena, haciendo todo lo posible para eliminar cualquier posible altercado o pausas incómodas en la conversación. Había puesto a Alec y Robert en ambos extremos con él y Maryse a sus izquierdas inmediatas, asegurándose de que estuvieran lo más separados posible. Luego había puesto a Izzy entre él y Ragnor, y Max entre Alec y su madre, garantizando el mejor resultado posible para una comida agradable.

La mesa del comedor con su hermoso centro de mesa de acebo y piñas entremezclado con flores de pascua frescas y velas parpadeantes y globosas habría avergonzado a Martha Stewart. Cada lugar tenía una servilleta de lino verde que había sido doblada en forma de árbol de Navidad y una ramita de acebo atado a un racimo de palitos de canela espolvoreados con purpurina dorada. La porcelana antigua estaba adornada con cintas de color rojo y verde encima de brillantes placas doradas de oro. Sobre la mesa colgaban guirnaldas de pino fresco y de abeto, atados con brillantes lazos rojos, que llenaban el aire con un aroma celestial.

-"Magnus, ¡esto es increíble!"- se maravilló Izzy, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro- "¡Es la mesa más hermosa que he visto!"

Magnus sonrió con orgullo mientras observaba a todos los Lightwood tomar asiento- "Si nos disculpan un momento, Alec y yo volveremos enseguida con nuestro festín navideño"

Alec siguió a Magnus a la cocina, donde rápidamente comenzaron a sacar tazones y bandejas de los cajones calientes.

-"¿Cómo crees que va?"- preguntó Magnus mientras metía ramitas de romero en su cordero.

-"Mi madre está siendo su yo habitual"- se quejó Alec, arrojando enojado rollos en una gran canasta tejida- "¿La mataría aunque sea fingir por una noche? ¡Solo una!"

-"Alexander, no te enfades, creo que ella está manejando las cosas mucho mejor que en nuestra última visita. Está entendiéndolo lentamente, ten fe"

-"No voy a contener la respiración mientras sucede"- murmuró Alec con amargura, deseando poder decirle algo directamente- "¡Juro que si ella arruina esta noche, nunca la perdonaré!2

-"Shhh, tranquilo, ni siquiera lo digas, todo va a ser maravilloso, lo prometo"- le aseguró Magnus mientras quitaba pesadas hojas de papel de aluminio de múltiples platos humeantes.

-"Mas le vale, o la arrojaré desde la cima de esta montaña, ¡así que, Dios nos ayude!"

-"Respira hondo, cariño, en unas pocas horas todos volverán a su hotel con visiones de ciruelas de azúcar bailando en sus cabezas"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco mientras levantaba el plato gigante de cordero del mostrador y se dirigía hacia el comedor- "No puedo esperar"- murmuró, reduciendo su ira por el bien del resto de la familia.

-"La cena está servida"- anunció Magnus cuando él y Alec comenzaron a colocar la comida de arriba a abajo a lo largo de la enorme mesa del comedor. Los ojos de todos estaban aturdidos al ver el delicioso banquete de Magnus.

-"Esto se ve excepcional"- declaró Robert alegremente, inclinándose hacia delante para inhalar los deliciosos aromas.

-"Ya puedo sentir los diez kilos que voy a subir y ni siquiera me enoja"- bromeó Izzy mientras extendía su servilleta sobre su regazo.

-"Bueno, hay más de dónde vino esto, así que come todo lo que quieras"- agregó Magnus, colocando cucharones y cucharas con ranuras entre cada plato para servir.

-"Magnus cocinó lo suficiente como para alimentar a un ejército"- les dijo Alec, colocando su silla en la cabecera de la mesa.

-"No sería día de Navidad sin un montón de sobras"- dijo Magnus felizmente, ya planeando alimentar a los Lightwood nuevamente mañana cuando vinieran a abrir sus regalos.

-"Sí, bueno, en nuestra familia nadie puede siquiera hervir agua, así que las únicas sobras que tenemos en Navidad son pizza fría y comida china para llevar"- soltó Max, siempre diciendo exactamente lo que se le ocurría sin importar quién se ofendiera en el proceso. .

-"¡Max!"- lo reprendió Robert, viendo la expresión de pura humillación en el rostro de su esposa- "¡Suficiente de tu grosería!"

-"¡Pero es verdad!"- insistió Max, sin preocuparse por la vergüenza de su madre.

-"Magnus aún no ha experimentado la alegría de tener un hermano pequeño molesto"- señaló Izzy, riéndose del momento perfecto de Max para darle a su madre una probada de su propia medicina- "¡Te llevarán al borde de la locura, pero son demasiado lindos para deshacerte de ellos!"

Alec dejó caer su tenedor y este golpeó ruidosamente contra su plato. Se volvió hacia Magnus y vio una sombra de oscuridad pasar por su rostro, haciendo que sus párpados revoloteen rápidamente como un intento de alejar sus mórbidos pensamientos. Alec, por supuesto, sabía que Magnus estaba pensando en su propio hermano pequeño, que había sido mucho peor que molesto, y se dio cuenta de lo difícil que debía ser sentarse y cenar con la bulliciosa familia Lightwood sabiendo que todos los miembros de su familia estaban muertos. Alec había estado tan ocupado estresado por el drama con su madre y el estrés de tener a toda su familia aquí por Navidad, que no se había detenido a pensar en cómo se sentiría Magnus. Se alegró de que Ragnor hubiera llegado a estar allí como el único representante del pasado de Magnus, pero nada podía borrar el hecho de que sus padres y su hermano se habían ido. A Alec le dolió el corazón y deseó poder abrazar a Magnus. Levantando el tenedor de nuevo, planeó hablar con él sobre todo eso tan pronto como terminara la Navidad.

-"Y, Alec, ¿cómo estuvieron los finales?"-preguntó Robert antes de llenarse la boca con un gran trozo de cordero.

-"Uhh, estuvieron bien. Todavía sigo en camino a terminar mi maestría el próximo diciembre"- respondió Alec, pensar en el próximo año aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco.

-"Terminar en tres semestres es toda una hazaña, ¿tienes planes de postularte a su programa de doctorado?"- continuó Robert, masticando vigorosamente con entusiasmo.

-"No, no lo creo. Ya casi tengo un trabajo con la SFS apenas me gradúe. Gracias a Magnus"- se jactó Alec, sonriendo a Magnus con aprecio.

-"Amigos en lugares importantes, ¿eh, Magnus?"- concluyó Robert, sabiendo que tenía muchas conexiones.

-"Alexander es un músico brillante, cualquier sinfónica en el mundo sería afortunada de tenerlo"- respondió Magnus, devolviendo la sonrisa de Alec.

-"¿Dónde estás trabajando ahora Magnus?"- intervino Maryse, viendo la oportunidad de entrometerse.

Alec dejó caer su tenedor nuevamente, sorprendido por la audacia de su madre- "Magnus no necesita trabajar, _madre_, actúa regularmente. Además, comenzó su propia organización benéfica para ayudar a los niños abandonados en el Área de la Bahía a encontrar hogares permanentes. Además, está en el consejo administrativo de al menos otras tres grandes organizaciones filantrópicas. ¡Es una de las personas más trabajadoras que he conocido!"- El temperamento de Alec había comenzado a elevarse y todos alrededor de la mesa dejaron de comer y los miraron, esperando ver la respuesta de Maryse.

-"Bueno, eso suena muy noble"- respondió su madre con un tono condescendiente y Magnus extendió la mano debajo de la mesa para colocarla sobre la rodilla izquierda de Alec, esperando que lo dejara así.

-"¿Hay más de estas papas asadas?"- interrumpió Izzy, sosteniendo el tazón vacío- "¡Estaban tan deliciosas que definitivamente voy a necesitar más!"

Magnus sonrió y tomó el tazón de sus manos, levantándose para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Alec inhaló profundamente y reprimió su impulso de pelear con su madre, pensando en asuntos mucho más importantes por los que sin duda estarían peleando más tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la cena, los siete comensales muy llenos y satisfechos, caminaron hacia la sala de estar y se desplomaron en los lujosos muebles sintiéndose peligrosamente abarrotados.

-"Esa fue la mejor comida que he tenido"- gimió Max desde el sofá doble donde había apoyado sus pies para estirarse perezosamente.

-"Voy a recordar esa tarta de manzana por el resto de mi vida"- suspiró Izzy, quitándose los tacones y dejándolos caer al suelo frente a la chimenea.

-"Y mañana volverás a comerlo todo"- bromeó Magnus, contento de haber preparado y horneado toda su comida navideña.

La conversación posterior a la cena continuó hasta la noche, evitando cualquier tema candente o razones obvias para pelear. Ragnor entretuvo a todos con cuentos sobre su vida en Londres, completa con una versión de la vida real de Ebenezer Scrooge que pronto hizo reír a todos. Parecía que el breve momento desagradable en la cena había pasado e incluso Maryse se reía y sonreía junto con la familia.

Poco después de que el reloj de manto marcara las 9:00, sonó el timbre y Alec se puso de pie de inmediato- "¡Yo iré!"- anunció mientras intercambiaba miradas nerviosas con Magnus antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal.

-"¿Estamos esperando a alguien más?"- preguntó Izzy con curiosidad sobre quién tocaría el timbre a las nueve en la víspera de Navidad.

-"¡Tal vez es Santa!"- se burló Max cómicamente cuando Magnus se levantó del sofá inquieto, luego se sentó de nuevo.

En la puerta de entrada, Alec hizo pasar a su recién llegado, le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y el gorro.

-"Lo siento, llegué tarde, Raphael realmente necesitaba que me quedara hasta el cierre, todos los demás tenían familia esperando que vuelvan a casa"- se disculpó Maia mientras quitaba la nieve de sus botas altas y negras.

-"Está bien, no hay problema. ¿Cómo estaban las carreteras?"- le preguntó Alec mientras colgaba sus cosas en el armario del pasillo.

-"Una completa mierda, por supuesto, todavía está nevando y el viento está empeorando"

-"¡Pudimos haber enviado a Ragnor para que vaya a buscarte!"- comentó Alec, no le gustaba la idea de que Maia condujera sola por los caminos resbaladizos de la montaña. Ya era bastante difícil subir la Montaña Roja en un día despejado.

-"He vivido aquí toda mi vida, Alec, sé conducir en la nieve"- protestó Maia, claramente segura de su capacidad para manejar las carreteras cubiertas de nieve, sin importar lo que pensara Alec- "¿Cómo estuvo la cena?"

-"Soportable. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya comiste?"- preguntó Alec ansiosamente.

-"Sí, tuvimos una cena en el trabajo, así que estoy bien. He estado comiendo como cerdo todo el día. ¡Jesús Alec, estás temblando! ¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó Maia, notando el estado demasiado nervioso de Alec.

-"Sí, estoy bien, es mi mamá, ella me vuelve loco, y no estoy seguro de cómo ira el resto de la noche. Ni siquiera puedo lidiar con su basura en este momento"

-"Oh, Dios, ahora me estás poniendo nerviosa"- gimió Maia, sacudiéndose el pelo y alisándose la ropa.

-"No, lo siento, no te pongas nerviosa. Sólo estoy siendo un cobarde. Vamos, te presentaré a todos"

Alec y Maia entraron en la sala de estar y la cabeza de todos se giró hacia ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos. Magnus se levantó rápidamente del sofá para abrazar a Maia y besarla en la mejilla mientras los Lightwoods miraban boquiabiertos.

-"Todos, ella es Maia"- anunció Alec con su brazo sobre su hombro- "Maia, estos son todos"

-"Hola Maia"- el grupo respondió lentamente en coro, aún sin saber quién era o por qué estaba allí.

-"Hola"- respondió Maia nerviosamente, sintiendo que todos los ojos de la habitación taladrándola. Tiró del borde de su holgado suéter verde preguntándose si debería haberse puesto algo más.

-"Hola, soy la hermana de Alec, Isabelle, pero puedes llamarme Izzy. ¡Me encantan tus botas, y tu cabello es hermoso!"- canturreó Izzy, levantándose para darle una cálida bienvenida a Maia.

-"Uh, gracias"- respondió Maia un poco aprensiva, sorprendida al descubrir que la hermana de Alec era un polo opuesto a sus formas tímidas y distantes.

-"¿Te gustaría probar un poco del ponche de Magnus? ¡Es súper delicioso! ¡O creo que todavía tenemos algo de champán!"- ofreció Izzy amablemente.

-"Oh, um no... gracias. Solo tomaré un agua. Eso sería genial"- tartamudeó Maia casi sin palabras.

-"Iré a buscar el agua"- dijo Magnus- "Toma ese asiento vacío allí en el gran sillón junto a la chimenea, querida Maia, para que puedas levantar los pies"

-"Buena idea"- acordó Alec, guiando a Maia hacia el sillón grande y mullido.

-"¡Y puedo calentarte un plato!"- agregó Magnus, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a un ritmo acelerado.

-"¡Ella ya comió!"- exclamó Alec, ayudando a Maia.

-"¡Tal vez todavía tiene hambre!"- gritó Magnus desde la cocina, el sonido de platos resonando en la habitación.

-"Estoy bien, ¡gracias!"- lo llamó Maia sintiéndose terriblemente cohibida y expuesta, mientras Alec permanecía preocupado junto a su sillón.

-"Entonces, ¿quién eres?"- le preguntó Max a Maia, claramente el único lo suficientemente descarado de los Lightwood como para ir directamente al grano- "¿Y cómo conoces a mi hermano?"- normalmente, esta habría sido la señal para que alguien de la familia corrigiera sus modales, pero todos tenían demasiada curiosidad por saber la respuesta para molestarse en castigarlo nuevamente.

-"Oh, bueno, yo uhhh, conocí a Alec hace dos veranos. En la ciudad, donde trabajo, en el Hotel Jerome. Y hemos sido buenos amigos desde entonces"- respondió tímidamente Maia, encogiéndose bajo las miradas de cuatro pares de ojos críticos.

-"¿Qué haces allí?"- preguntó Izzy a continuación, contribuyendo a la línea invasiva de preguntas.

-"Soy bartender"- respondió Maia, bajando la mirada sobre su regazo.

Robert y Maryse intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, sin saber por qué su hijo habría invitado a un cantinero a la celebración personal de la Nochebuena de su familia. Claramente esto no cuadraba.

-"Pero eso es sólo un trabajo momentáneo"- agregó Maia- "No es lo que quiero hacer permanentemente ni nada. En realidad, soy pintor"

-"Maia es una artista increíble"- dijo Alec, tirando de la otomana cerca de su silla, obligando a Maia a poner los pies en alto- "Deberían ver su trabajo, ¡es tan increíble que juro que rivaliza con todo lo que verías en el MoMA!"

-"Alec está exagerando, por supuesto, porque eso sería ridículo"- lo corrigió Maia, sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza.

Maryse miró de un lado a otro entre su hijo mayor y esta misteriosa extraña, captando un brillo en sus ojos que de repente hizo que su corazón se acelerara- "Bueno, mi hijo parece bastante con encantado contigo y tu trabajo, jovencita, debes ser realmente especial. Talentosa, hermosa y honesta, hmmm, qué combinación perfecta"

Robert fulminó con la mirada a su esposa, percibiendo al instante su expresión de esperanza rezando para que no estuviera a punto de avergonzarlos a ambos.

Magnus regresó con un vaso de agua y una rebanada de su tarta casera de manzana- "Siempre hay espacio para el postre"- insistió mientras le entregaba el plato. Maia estiró la mano para tomar el postre de su mano y las puntas de sus dedos rozaron su piel- "¡Tus manos son como el hielo! ¡Alec, ve y toma la manta de la habitación de invitados para Maia!"

-"Estoy bien, Magnus, no necesito una manta, tengo las manos frías por estar afuera"- le aseguró Maia, tomando el vaso de agua y mirándolo mal.

-"Deberías usar guantes en este clima, puedes tomar un par extra de los míos cuando te vayas"- declaró Magnus, sin preguntar.

Isabelle miró de un lado a otro entre Magnus y Alec mirándolos adular y preocuparse por Maia, sintiendo que había algo inusual en su forma de actuar. Pero no podía identificar qué. Su intuición le decía que estaba pasando algo aquí, y la respuesta estaba justo en la punta de su cerebro.

-"¿Dónde estudiaste?"- le preguntó Robert a Maia, con la esperanza de dirigir la conversación hacia un tema más adecuado mientras los locos engranes de su esposa giraban ruidosamente en su cabeza delirante.

-"Soy autodidacta en este momento, pero asistiré a RISD en el otoño. Magnus me conectó con un viejo amigo suyo en la facultad allí, y por algún milagro fui aceptada"

-"Wow, la Escuela de Diseño de Rhode Island, eso es impresionante"- asintió Robert, familiarizado con una de las mejores escuelas de arte del país.

-"Bueno, en realidad es todo gracias a Magnus"- respondió Maia, no dispuesta a tomar ningún crédito por la aceptación, ya que sentía que había tenido una ventaja injusta.

-"No seas tonta, simplemente te señalé en la dirección correcta, la aceptación de su programa de grado fue totalmente tuya"- corrigió Magnus- "Si no hubieras tenido el talento, nada de lo que pudiera haber dicho habría cambiado las cosas"

-"¿Tienes novio?"- exclamó Maryse, habiendo retenido su curiosidad por el mayor tiempo posible.

-"¿Un novio? Ja, no, no hay novio"- se rió Maia, conteniendo una carcajada como si Maryse acabara de contar una broma muy divertida- "Me estoy centrando en asuntos más importantes en este momento, primero la escuela y luego me gustaría viajar mucho. Tengo muchas ganas de ver el mundo. Así que salir... bueno, simplemente no está en la mesa por ahora"

-"¡Hora de los regalos!"- declaró Magnus, cortando de raíz la incómoda conversación entre Maryse y Maia antes de que Maryse dijera alguna otra tontería.

-"¿Ahora?"- jadeó Alec, pensando que tal vez tenían más tiempo antes de soltar toda la sopa.

-"¿Pensé que estaríamos intercambiando regalos mañana?"- preguntó Izzy, confundida.

-"Sólo un regalo especial esta noche, y el resto mañana"- le informó Magnus cuando Alec se acercó al árbol de Navidad y se inclinó para agarrar algo de debajo. Era una pequeña pila de sobres rojos atados con un solo hilo de cinta dorada. Tirando de un extremo de la cinta, desató la pila y comenzó a pasar los sobres, uno para cada uno de los Lightwood y también uno para Ragnor.

-"¡Ahora no los abran hasta que digamos!"- les ordenó Magnus, observando de cerca para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando dentro. Una vez que Alec terminó de distribuir los sobres a todos menos a Maia, regresó para pararse junto a Magnus, se tomaron de la mano preparándose para lo que vendría después.

-"¡Oooohhh, qué podrá ser!"- sonrió Izzy alegremente, apretando su sobre contra su pecho- "¿Entradas para un concierto? ¿Boletos de avión? ¿Un crucero por el Mediterráneo?"

-"Todas buenas suposiciones"- sonrió Alec con aire de suficiencia, sabiendo que nunca adivinaría, sin importar cuántas oportunidades le den.

-"Ugh, espero que no sea una tonta donación a una organización benéfica en mi nombre"- se quejó Max, sosteniendo su sobre al fuego intentando ver a través del sobre.

-"¡Max!"- le regañó Robert- "No importa cuál sea el regalo, mostraremos nuestra gratitud"

-"Sí, sí, claro"- dijo Max, sintiendo que este sobre no iba a contener nada que le importara- "A menos que fuera efectivo"

-"Muy bien amigos, a la cuenta de tres"- dirigió Magnus, mirando a Alec con una enorme sonrisa cursi en su rostro y apretando su mano con fuerza. Juntos, los dos contaron en voz alta, sin apartar la vista del otro por un segundo- "¡1... 2... 3!"

Con una ráfaga de papel rasgado y desgarros frenéticos, uno por uno, los Lightwood y Ragnor abrieron sus sobres rojos brillantes y sacaron su sorpresa navideña.

-"OH. POR. ¡DIOS!"- Izzy fue la primera en gritar- "¡No puedo creerlo!"

-"Santo cielo"- murmuró Ragnor, apretando una mano temblorosa sobre su boca.

-"¿Esto es lo que creo que es?"- preguntó Max volteando el contenido y de lado a lado entrecerrando los ojos con la nariz arrugada.

-"¿Alec?"- jadeó Robert, dejando caer sus brazos sobre su regazo, su rostro palideció de sorpresa.

Alec dio un paso adelante, aun agarrándose con fuerza a la mano de Magnus y levantó la barbilla con orgullo para hablar- "Mamá y papá, Iz, Max y Ragnor, ¡estoy feliz de anunciar que Magnus y yo vamos a tener un bebé!"

-"¡AHHHHH!"- gritó Izzy, poniéndose de pie y corriendo para agarrar a Alec y Magnus en sus brazos, apretándolos con fuerza- "¡Dios mío, estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Ustedes van a ser padres! ¡¡Esto es increíble!!"

-"No entiendo"- murmuró Robert sin aliento, como si fuera a desmayarse- "¿Cómo?"

-"Bueno"- respondió Magnus, respirando profundamente y dando un paso adelante para pararse al lado de Alec- "Es por eso que Maia ha venido aquí esta noche para conocerlos a todos ustedes. Ella aceptó ser nuestra madre sustituta y esa es la imagen de ultrasonido de su cita de ayer por la mañana"

-"¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡Sabía que ustedes estaban preocupados por ella como si estuviera a punto de romperse! ¡Felicidades, _Maia_!"- chilló Izzy inclinándose para agarrar a Maia en un suave abrazo, llorando lágrimas de felicidad por ella.

-"Sorpresa"- suspiró Maia nerviosamente, sintiéndose incómoda e insegura acerca de cómo los Lightwood estaban tomando las noticias- "Llevo unas diez semanas y media, nacerá el 4 de julio. Todo va muy bien, sin problemas ni náuseas ni nada, básicamente me siento genial"

-"¡Un bebe del cuatro de julio!"- exclamó Izzy casi llegando a la histeria. Ella era ahora un desastre, levantándose para abrazar a Magnus y Alec nuevamente.

-"¿Quién es el papá?"- preguntó Max, continuando con sus preguntas intrépidas y sin filtro, a pesar de haber sido advertido una y otra vez.

-"¡Max!"- lo reprendió Isabelle, golpeando a su hermano pequeño en el hombro, mortificada por su comportamiento irreflexivo- "Ambos son los padres, ¡no seas grosero! ¡Probablemente ni siquiera quieran saberlo!"

-"En realidad, sabemos quién es el padre biológico"- la corrigió Magnus mientras Alec miraba tímidamente al suelo- "Debido a algunas anormalidades genéticas preocupantes en mi historia familiar, insistí en que Alec fuera el donante"- Magnus tiró de la mano de Alec hasta que volvió a levantar la cabeza e intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad- "Además, quién perdería la oportunidad de transmitir su talento tan brillante y su belleza encantadora"- bromeó Magnus- "Quiero que mi hijo sea lo más hermoso y perfecto posible"

El famoso sonrojo de Alec estalló en sus mejillas, haciéndolas arder de color carmesí brillante mientras se inclinaba para besar dulcemente a Magnus en respuesta. Por supuesto, sabía la verdadera razón por la que Magnus había insistido en que fuera el donante, tenía demasiado miedo de que algún mal inherente de la línea de sangre Morgenstern se transmitiera a su hijo, a pesar de que Alec le había asegurado una y otra vez que no creía que eso fuera posible. Pero Magnus había sido inflexible, completamente reacio a correr el menor riesgo, después de ver a su propio hermano convertirse en un monstruo. Quería que el linaje de Valentine muriera con él.

-"Pero eres tan _joven_"- Maryse finalmente rompió su silencio, dirigiéndose a Alec.

Él rápidamente se volvió hacia su madre, listo para manejar cualquier cosa negativa que pudiera decir- "Soy tres años mayor _que tú_ cuando me tuviste, madre"- respondió con calma, rezando para que esto no fuera una guerra.

-"Era un momento diferente, Alec; solo tienes 24 años, todavía estás en la escuela, ¿por qué te apresuras en esto?"

-"No nos estamos apresurando en absoluto. Hemos estado hablando de eso durante meses. Pronto tendré 25 años y Magnus acaba de cumplir 36, tal vez a él le gustaría tener hijos antes de ser demasiado viejo para jugar con ellos"

Magnus se volvió hacia Alec con fingida indignación, alzando ambas cejas con la boca abierta- "Vaya, gracias, cariño"- se burló- "Haré todo lo posible para no babear sobre el bebé"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, poco dispuesto a dejar que el sentido del humor de Magnus le impidiera enderezar a su madre- "Escucha, los detalles ya han sido resueltos. En mayo, cuando termine el semestre, volveremos aquí para el verano. Luego, una vez que nazca el bebé, Maia irá a la escuela y volveremos a San Francisco. Magnus estará en casa de tiempo completo mientras terminó el último semestre de mi Maestría, terminaré el próximo diciembre antes de que el bebé tenga incluso seis meses. No va a ser un problema. Tenemos todos los recursos que necesitamos, y Magnus está encantado de quedarse en casa porque todavía puede mantenerse al día con todo su trabajo benéfico. ¡Todo saldrá bien!"

Maia notó las miradas preocupadas en los rostros de Maryse y Robert y sabía que se sentían escépticos sobre todo esto. Pensó que tal vez sabía la verdadera razón por la que se sentían inseguros y quiso tranquilizarlos- "Escuchen, sé que su primera reacción probablemente es pensar que es una idea terrible, además de que soy una completa desconocida en quien no tienes motivos para confiar. Pero honestamente, Magnus y Alec son dos de las personas más amables y generosas que he conocido en mi vida y sé que serán los padres más increíbles. Han estado a mi lado cada minuto, en cada cita, y ya están asfixiando a este bebé con amor interminable"- les dijo Maia mientras se pasaba una mano por el estómago- "No quiero que pienses que me están sobornando con una elegante universidad de la costa este o tratando de comprarme, porque con mucho gusto habría hecho esto por ellos incluso sin las conexiones para la escuela. Realmente todo este plan fue principalmente idea mía, sentí que era una forma de ayudarlos y aceptar su ayuda a cambio, sin sentirme culpable. Fui criada por una madre soltera muy trabajadora y no está en mi naturaleza aceptar limosnas. Si no pudiera tener este bebé para ellos, estaría atrapada aquí viviendo una existencia miserable. Entonces, en realidad, me están salvando la vida"

Maryse negó con la cabeza. Sintió que sabía mucho más que cualquiera de los jóvenes en la habitación- "No sabes cómo te sentirás una vez que tengas al bebé, créeme, lo hice tres veces y no hay forma de estar preparada para las emociones por las que pasarás. ¿Qué pasa si cambias de opinión?"

Maia miró a Maryse valientemente a los ojos y no retrocedió- "Sé que va a ser difícil, pero no hay nada que quiera más que ir a la escuela y seguir mis sueños. He estado parada detrás de un bar durante los últimos seis años rezando para que de alguna manera pueda encontrar una salida de esta ciudad. Ni siquiera me atreví a soñar que podría ir a una escuela como RISD, y sin la ayuda de Magnus nunca hubiera llegado allí. No puede ver que con este bebé _ambos_ estamos haciendo realidad nuestros sueños"

Maryse sintió que las lágrimas picaban en el fondo de sus ojos mientras se mantenía rígida. Robert, Isabelle y Max la observaron de cerca sin decir una palabra.

-"Mamá, esto es algo bueno, lo prometo"- dijo Alec desde el corazón, deseando que su madre lo entendiera- "¿No puedes estar feliz por nosotros?"

-"¿Feliz?"- se atragantó Maryse, sus emociones cortaron su voz. Se puso de pie y dejó caer los brazos sin vida a los costados- "Voy a ser abuela... eso me convierte en la persona más feliz del mundo en este momento"- visiblemente vencida, se precipitó hacia adelante y agarró a Alec en un fuerte abrazo, agarrándolo tan fuerte como pudo mientras sus sollozos finalmente escapaban. Había estado conteniéndose no solo esta noche, sino durante los últimos dos años, tan asustada de que su hijo estuviera cometiendo un error. Temerosa de que estuviera eligiendo a la pareja equivocada y se apresurara a una relación que no era lo suficientemente maduro para manejar. Pero ahora finalmente podía ver su camino claramente expuesto ante él, y por mucho que él todavía fuera su bebé, era un hombre adulto a punto de casarse con la persona que más amaba en el mundo y convertirse en padre. Era realmente todo lo que había esperado para cualquiera de sus hijos y el orgullo que sentía al ver en qué persona increíble se había convertido era abrumador.

-"Gracias mamá"- sollozó Alec en los brazos de su madre, sintiéndose más cerca de ella que en años. Magnus tenía razón, estaba progresando y había recorrido un largo camino. Tal vez había esperanza de que no fuera demasiado vieja para cambiar y que los dos pudieran comenzar de nuevo y generar confianza donde se había roto tanto.

-"Te quiero mucho"- exclamó contra el hombro de Alec, apretándolo con fuerza en sus brazos- "Y a ti también Magnus"- agregó, levantando un brazo hacia él para agarrar su mano.

Alec liberó a su madre y la dejó abrazar a Magnus por primera vez desde que lo conocía, y verlo lo hizo derrumbarse. Era el milagro por el que había estado orando, que dos de las personas más importantes en su vida pudieran encontrar una manera de aceptarse mutuamente, y se sintió como el mejor regalo que había recibido.

-"Cuida de mi chico"- susurró Maryse suavemente contra la oreja de Magnus mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

-"Prometo que lo haré"- susurró Magnus a cambio- "Por el resto de mis días"

-"¡Bueno, creo que esto requiere otro brindis!"- dijo Robert con orgullo, alzando su vaso en el aire- "Felicitaciones a los futuros padres y a la hermosa Maia por darles este increíble regalo. ¡No puedo esperar para conocer a mi nieto, así puedo malcriarlo o _malcriarla_"

-"Salud, salud"- respondió Ragnor, sintiendo tanta alegría al ver a Magnus amado y aceptado por su nueva familia. Una que tanto merecía.

-"En realidad, tengo una sorpresa propia"- agregó Maia, de pie con su vaso de agua para enfrentar a la familia de Lightwood- "Los resultados preliminares de las pruebas genéticas volvieron hoy. ¡Y es una niña!"

Alec y Magnus, completamente sorprendidos por la noticia, se volvieron el uno al otro con lágrimas de alegría y se abrazaron con entusiasmo, mientras Maryse no podía evitar cruzar frente a ellos, con los brazos extendidos, para envolver a Maia en un cálido y maternal abrazo.

-"¡Una niña!"- estalló Izzy, incapaz de contener su emoción- "¡No puedo esperar para empezar a comprar!"

La familia continuó entusiasmada y celebrando hasta la noche con más champaña y sinceras ofertas de apoyo y felicitaciones. El estado de ánimo se había elevado a un máximo eufórico que no tenía paralelo en ninguna Navidad anterior que hayan experimentado o experimentarían en los próximos años. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce fue hora de decir buenas noches y Ragnor felizmente llevó a los Lightwoods de regreso a su hotel, con Maia siguiéndolo de cerca en su automóvil. Todos estaban emocionados de volver mañana para intercambiar regalos y especialmente para disfrutar más de la deliciosa comida de Magnus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus y Alec habían terminado de limpiar el último de los platos y finalmente estaban relajados solos en su sofá en la sala ahora oscura y vacía, iluminada sólo por las luces del árbol de Navidad. Con el fuego extinguiéndose en brasas, viendo caer la nieve por la ventana, los copos brillaban como diamantes en el haz de las luces al aire libre.

-"Estoy tan increíblemente lleno que no puedo moverme"- murmuró Alec, recostándose contra los mullidos y profundos cojines del sofá con Magnus envuelto bajo el brazo- "Realmente no necesitaba ese tercer trozo de tarta, siento que estoy en coma de comida"

-"Hmm, es un déjà vu"- reflexionó Magnus, su cara presionada contra el pecho de Alec, escuchando los latidos de su corazón- "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que cocine para ti?"

-"Por supuesto que recuerdo, fue la noche que me enamoré... ¡_de tu cocina_!"- bromeó Alec, apretando juguetonamente los hombros de Magnus.

-"Bueno, sabía que la forma más rápida de llegar al corazón de un hombre era a través de su estómago, por eso te traje de regreso para las sobras al día siguiente, sólo para sellar el trato"- respondió Magnus, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Alec para acariciarlo.

-"Y luego nos acurrucamos en este sofá así"- agregó Alec, moviéndose para acercar a Magnus aún más.

-"Hasta que me atacaste"

-"¿Qué?"- jadeó Alec en falsa sorpresa- "Me parece recordar que fuiste _tú_ quien hizo el ataque. Atrapándome con tu cocina elegante para que puedas tenerme de postre"

-"No recuerdo que hayas peleado mucho"- murmuró Magnus, levantando la cabeza para besar la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Alec, acurrucándose en su cálido cuello.

-"Como dije, ya estaba enamorado"- admitió Alec, inclinándose para encontrar los labios de Magnus y besarlos dulcemente con ternura.

-"Esperemos que nuestra hija no sea tan ingenua como su _viejo_"- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa traviesa en las comisuras de sus labios- "Enamorarse fácilmente con trucos tan obvios, por qué podía confiar en la primera persona que la cautive con una bearnesa francesa"

Alec resopló enojado ante la mera sugerencia, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido ante la idea- "¡Eso nunca va a pasar! ¡Porque a nuestra hija no se le permitirá salir hasta que tenga 40 años!"

Magnus estalló en una carcajada, siempre encantado con cualquier oportunidad de molestar a Alec- "Cuidado cariño, comenzarás a sonar como tu madre"

-"Ahora si estás muerto"- gruñó Alec, quitando a Magnus de su pecho y arrojándolo sobre el sofá antes de caer encima de él, con su rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia- "Retráctate, o juro que me las vas a pagar"

-"Ooooh, eso suena intrigante"- bromeó Magnus, lamiéndose los labios a propósito. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con el reflejo de las luces de Navidad mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Alec y las apretaba contra él- "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Sin un momento de vacilación, la boca de Alec cayó ávidamente sobre los húmedos labios de Magnus, hundiéndose en su cálida suavidad para un beso profundo y apasionado. Después de la larga noche en la montaña rusa emocional, sus cuerpos se fundieron agradecidos, deleitándose con su amor y buena fortuna. Había sido una Nochebuena perfecta, llena de familiares, amigos, amor y risas. Una noche para renovar la esperanza y la creencia en el futuro, ya que sus dos mundos se unieron como uno solo.

-"Te amo tanto"- murmuró Alec en voz baja, deteniéndose para poner su mano izquierda contra el rostro de Magnus, deslizando el borde de su pulgar sobre la piel suave y sedosa de su mejilla- "Gracias por hacer de esta la mejor Navidad de todas"

Magnus se apoyó contra la cálida palma de Alec, amando la forma en que le acariciaba y especialmente la sensación de sus dedos callosos- "Yo también te amo Alexander, más de lo que las palabras podrían explicar. Gracias por amarme y estar a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de nuestras vidas. Pero, sobre todo, gracias por darme lo que siempre quise para Navidad..."

Alec estaba confundido, sabiendo que Magnus aún no había abierto su regalo este año- "¿Yo? ¿Y qué era?"

-"Me diste una familia"

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales del capítulo por DownworldShadow:
> 
> Los eventos y lugares del Festival Musical de Aspen han sido modificados y adaptados a mi argumento, pero en su mayoría se basan en la verdad.
> 
> Recomiendo encarecidamente ir a YouTube y reproducir las diversas piezas que he mencionado en este capítulo si quieres conocer el personaje y el estado de ánimo de Alec. La lista de reproducción de "Colorado" de Alec, así como los preludios de Villa-Lobos son realmente geniales. El título de este fic está tomado de la canción con el mismo nombre. Una de mis favoritas desde hace mucho tiempo por una banda llamada The Verve. ¡También recomendado!
> 
> Link a la lista de reproducción 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLV_8s0DQn-yt_dV89D1c5MqnT2YEPXgr7
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Mas notas:
> 
> Accord Flight: Es un estuche especial para los artistas que realizan continuos viajes, muy exclusivos y hechos artesanalmente.
> 
> Kevlar: Es un material utilizado para los chalecos antibalas y diversos blindajes.
> 
> .
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero les haya llamado la atención este capítulo. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Que tengan buen fin de semana.


End file.
